Amor por contrato
by anatripotter
Summary: Ginny se encuentra viviendo una de las pocas cosas que la hacen feliz: su relación con Draco. Hasta que un día algo en su vida cambia, no teniendo otra opción que recurrir a quien mas odia, para lograr su deseo… y con ello sentir que su vida se arruina
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes, así como los lugares donde transcurre la historia, son propiedad de Rowling que los vendió a la WB, para que hagan el semejante marketing y la llenen de billetes… La trama y los hechos que suceden, son propiedad de mi intelecto (aunque no se fíen mucho de él) **_

Hola!! Bien amigos, mientras estoy tratando de organizar mi vida, y tratar de darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo lo que ya les he prometido (Secuelas y demás cosas) les dejo esta historia que surgió, no se por que pero me gusto la idea… Es algo violenta, y tiene algo de sexo explicito, aunque eso se vera mas adelante… Básicamente pensé en esta personalidad de Harry, algo irreverente y maldito, teniendo en cuenta la actitud rebelde de Harry en el quinto libro…

No es muy bueno, pero se deja leer. Lo pondré en rating t, pero mas adelante puede que lo pase a M, debido al alto contenido erótico (O quizás lo deje en t, porque no me gusta describir las escenas sexuales… porque en algunos fics, me pareció leer un guión de película pornográfica… Eso si, les advierto que tiene vocabulario subido, y violencia verbal.

Entre otras cosas les pido que pasen por la pagina **www. amortentia (acá va un punto) com (Acá va otro punto) ar, sección fanfictions** y lean las hermosas producciones que allí se vuelcan… o bien pueden encontrar un montón de información, y dejar su opinión en los foros… es una de las mejores paginas que existen, enteramente dedicada a la pareja de Harry/Ginny, en español!! (Cumplí Sandra)

Ahora si, les dejo el primer capitulo… espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 1 **

Ginevra Molly Weasley era la típica chica inglesa. No muy alta, de cabello lacio, color rojo fuego y una piel muy blanca adornada por graciosas pecas alrededor de su pequeña nariz. Era demasiado delgada, pero aun así tenía una belleza especial. No era como las grandes beldades Fleur Delacourt o su hermana Gabrielle, capaces de hacer desnucar un tipo, por sólo voltear a verlas, pero se defendía. No en vano hizo suspirar a varios chicos en la escuela. Tenía 23 años y una nada despreciable profesión (era empleada del ministerio, mas precisamente del departamento contra el uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles), que si bien no le daba grandes satisfacciones económicas, al menos la ayudaba para sobrevivir y ayudar en el mantenimiento de su casa. Porque, a pesar de ser una bruja independiente, todavía vivía en la casa de sus padres. Era algo más fuerte que su misma independencia, necesitaba estar ahí… y recordar todas las cosas felices del pasado. Tenía un novio, desde la escuela. Quizás esto era lo más paradójico en ella. Desde los 16 años, se descubrió terriblemente enamorada de "su peor enemigo", Draco Malfoy, y a pesar de los constantes arranques de furia de sus hermanos por su decisión, siguió con la relación contra viento y marea… aún soportando el odio del que fue su primer amor… o como ella decía ahora, su primera ilusión. Ya no quedaba rastros del amor o interés por Harry Potter. Todo su corazón pertenecía a aquel platinado joven que la amaba, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera el odio de los padres del joven, por haberse liado con una "traidora de sangre".

Si, la vida de Ginny era medianamente feliz… tenía un trabajo digno, un novio ejemplar… sólo le faltaba lo que más quería, sus padres.

Cómo sufrió ese día. Aún martillaba en la cabeza y no la dejaba en paz, el momento en que la preciosa esfera de cristal, donde la tenían protegida sus hermanos, se despedazó; fue ese instante, cuando le avisaron del ataque a su casa por parte de varios mortífagos. El grupo, sabiendo de la muerte de Voldemort en manos de Harry Potter, no dudó descargar su furia en las personas mas allegadas al enemigo… Temía lo peor. Cuando llegó, el escuadrón de aurores se había encargado de limpiar el lugar de mortífagos. Aún le quedaba la sensación de sus piernas temblorosas al entrar en la casa… y encontrarse con ese panorama tan desolador. Las pocas cosas que tenían en mal estado por el uso, estaban tiradas y destrozadas. Al parecer la lucha había sido tenaz… Ella lo sabía. Sus padres no se iban a rendir fácilmente. Entrando a la cocina, vio el cuerpo sin vida de… "Percy". Su hermano… aquel al que había repudiado por ser tan ambicioso… Tan poco le duró el arrepentimiento. Sólo hacía una semana que había vuelto a la casa… y ahora estaba muerto. Sintió un escalofrío al ver que sus padres no estaban ahí. Recordó la calidez de los brazos de Ron, al abrazarla y sus palabras cargadas de dolor_ "Están en San Mungo, no creen que sobrevivan". _Y se recordó caer al suelo y gritar de impotencia. Recordó mirar a Harry, el amigo incondicional de su hermano, que la miraba con ternura, y recordó sus palabras, al abalanzarse contra el muchacho y golpearlo mientras le decía _"Todo esto es por tu culpa!! Maldigo el día que entraste en esta casa, Harry Potter!! Te odio por todo lo que vivimos y por lo que vivirás!! Ojalá Voldemort te hubiera asesinado… no sufriríamos tanto con él al poder!!!"_

Ginny sacudió la cabeza volviendo al presente… estaba llegando al hospital San Mungo. Cada vez que entraba a ese lugar, moría un poco. Saludó como siempre a la secretaria y se dirigió al cuarto piso. Allí se encontraban los enfermos con daños provocados por hechizos, algunos, con daños irreversibles y otros maleficios. Respiró varias veces tratando de matar la angustia que la agobiaba cada vez que abría esa puerta y entraba. Saludó a la sanadora con un beso, y acompañada de esta, se dirigió al final del lugar. Todas las camas estaban separadas por cubículos… Cada uno de los pacientes tenía su lugar ambientado como si fuera su hogar… decorado con objetos personales. Aunque Ginny nunca podría entender, cómo los sanadores podrían pensar en eso como hogar, si bastaba cruzar por la puerta principal y un frío glacial se apoderaba del cuerpo, cual dementor, sacándote toda la alegría. Pero ella ya no sentía nada… la alegría la había abandonado hace tiempo. Sólo Draco la hacía sentir un poco viva. Aun así, los médicos insistían en ambientar eso como si los enfermos estuvieran en casa. Ginny dudaba que sus padres se dieran cuenta de algo… ellos ni siquiera la conocían.

- Cómo han amanecido hoy? – Preguntó a la sanadora.

- Oh!! Bueno, tu madre ha estado algo inquieta… y lo menciona con una sonrisa. Y tu padre… bueno él sólo está mirando por la ventana.

- Bien… eso es un logro no? – la miró esperanzada. La sanadora no le quería sacar la ilusión, así que asintió débilmente. – Que nombre a Percy…

- No… no dijo ese nombre… dijo "Harry querido"… - Ginny se paró en seco y la miró con rabia.

- Ha estado aquí? Harry Potter? – la muchacha asintió – Cuándo?

- Bien temprano… él no quiere que lo vean…

- Desde cuándo?

- Viene una vez al mes desde que están aquí… Tu madre se pone tan alegre cuando…

- Mira – la tomó de la túnica verde – no quiero que lo dejes entrar nuevamente, entendiste? Ese es persona no grata!! – Pasaron a los señores Longbottom y llegaron. Ginny suspiró y entró al cubículo. Su madre estaba con la mirada perdida, tarareando una canción de cuna… y su padre, tenía en sus manos un patito de hule...

- Hola mamá – no hubo respuesta. Se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente – estás algo despeinada sabes? – Abrió su bolso y sacó un peine. Comenzando a pasarlo por el enmarañado pelo rojo de Molly – Ahora está mejor… no vino Hermione hoy?.

- La señorita Granger fue por un florero de plástico… usted sabe que no se permiten objetos de vidrio o cristal…

- Ey!! Hermione te trajo flores? – le dijo acariciando la cara de su madre, Molly sólo miraba a un punto en la pared, y suspiraba. Eso dolía más. Que Molly Weasley no dijera nada… y a ella le encantaba tanto hablar!!.

- En realidad fue el joven Potter…

- Maldito… – murmuró para sí misma – Hola papá!! – le dió un beso a su padre que estaba parado cerca de la ventana – Dame eso, es algo que... – cuando quiso quitarle el patito, su padre la apartó de un tirón y se fue a sentar acurrucado en un rincón.

- No debe hacer eso. De alguna manera es una ayuda… que tenga algo en que descargar…

- Mire – dijo alzando la voz – eso es lo que logra ese infeliz…- sus ojos se aguaron – NO QUIERO QUE VUELVA A PISAR ESTE LUGAR… Y TE HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE …

- NO!!!!!!! POR FAVOR!!! NO, PERCY!!! – su madre comenzó a convulsionar y a gritar… - NO!!!!

- Voy a llamar a mi superior!! – dijo la sanadora y fue corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Ginny sólo atinó a tratar de que su madre se calmara, a duras penas lograba sostenerla para que no se caiga de la cama… miró a su padre, y eso le partió mas el corazón. Arthur, el mas valiente padre que Ginny conociera, había subido las piernas a la silla, parecía un ovillo humano, y cerrando los ojos, se tapaba los oídos murmurando _"ahí vienen, ahí vienen"_ repetidamente. Ginny no pudo más y lloró, de rabia, por no poder hacer nada por sus padres, que habían dado todo por sus hijos.

- Cálmate mamá – decía – ya está bien… no te preocupes… ya todo pasó… ahora estás a salvo…

- Apártese señorita – dijo el jefe del piso y dándole un empujón, se acercó a Molly y le aplicó una poción tranquilizante. Luego le dio a Arthur su dosis. Cuando estuvieron más calmos, acompañó al señor Weasley hasta su cama y lo acostó – bueno, dormirán todo el día… Qué ha sucedido? – dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

- Qué va a suceder? yo estaba hablando…

- Usted gritó…- dijo la sanadora. Ginny la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- De alguna manera, señorita Weasley, los gritos deben activar algunas zonas de la memoria de sus padres… recuerdos dolorosos del día del ataque. Por lo que le aconsejaría que no lo hiciera nuevamente – ella no podía más. Y ahogando un sollozo, salió corriendo de ahí… quería escapar y perderse… ni siquiera vió y mucho menos escuchó a su cuñada que le gritaba para que se detuviese. Ginevra Weasley la súper valiente, la que se puso la familia al hombro, la que se juró ser fuerte para que sus hermanos no cayeran en la depresión, y con ello terminar con la familia, corría, quería huir… ya no aguantaba tanto dolor.

Se sentía culpable. Aún sabiendo que no lo era, tenía ese peso en la conciencia. Todos los que lo conocían, es decir los pocos amigos que le quedaban, trataban de convencerlo de lo contrario… pero eso era lo que más dolía. Las personas que más le importaban, lo culpaban… y lo dejaron solo. Sus amigos inseparables… ella. A la que había descubierto en su sexto año. La que lo hacía suspirar y volverse loco, cada vez que la veía. La que le rompió el corazón de la peor manera, cuando la vió, de novia con su peor enemigo. Y la que terminó por sepultarlo al decirle aquellas palabras_…"Todo esto es por tu culpa!! Maldigo el día que entraste en esta casa, Harry Potter!! Te odio por todo lo que vivimos y por lo que vivirás!! Ojala Voldemort te hubiera asesinado… no sufriríamos tanto con él al poder!!!" _… como olvidarlas, si aún le torturaban el cerebro. Por eso había decidido irse del mundo mágico, aunque nunca se fue del todo…Sólo dejó de frecuentar los lugares típicos que visitaba cuando aún estaba con ellos. Eso tuvo que hacer, matar al Harry bueno, sacrificado por el mundo y sus seres queridos, y crear un monstruo. Ahora, a los 24 años, Harry Potter se había convertido en un importantísimo hombre de negocios… frío, calculador… hasta siniestro a la hora de realizar una operación bursátil. No le importaba nada, si tenía que pisar cabezas, lo hacía sin piedad… _"Bien… piensan que soy una porquería… pues me volveré una porquería, para que alguna vez en la vida, digan la verdad sobre mi"_. Le decía a su mano derecha en los negocios, el amigo incondicional de su padre, y único lazo emocional que lo unía al mundo mágico, Remus Lupin. Económicamente, estaba de parabienes… tenía tanto dinero que podría dejar de trabajar y vivir como un maldito rey toda su vida, y aún le sobraba dinero para dos vidas mas. Tenía una amante incondicional… Romilda Vane, que no le importaba dejarse vapulear por él, con tal de mantener el status de vida que él le pagaba. Un departamento en la zona mas exclusiva de Londres, dinero, joyas…

Harry se encontraba en su oficina, en un imponente edificio del centro de Londres… Se restregaba los ojos por detrás de las gafas redondas. Le dolía tanto volver a verlos… pero tenía un deber, una deuda. No verlos le oprimía el pecho. Extrañaba las caricias de Molly y los sabios consejos de Arthur… y ellos ahora estaban como vegetales. Golpeó su lujoso escritorio, sobresaltando a su secretaria que entraba en la oficina.

- Me ha asustado señor! – dijo la señora, de unos treinta y tantos años.

- Y qué quieres que haga? – dijo sécamente – De todas maneras, te he dicho miles de veces que golpees antes de entrar! – Agregó enojado. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero en alguien tenía que descargar su rabia.

- Lo siento… señor – dijo algo asustada – es que… he estado golpeando desde hace tres minutos…

- Deberías haber seguido golpeando! – se enderezó – qué quieres?

- Yo… afuera está el señor Lupin…

- Y qué esperas que no lo dejas pasar?

- Si… bueno es que, yo pensé que usted…

- No te pago por pensar, sino por obedecer! Ahora, hazlo pasar, tráenos un café y lárgate!! – la mujer salió disparada con los ojos acuosos y dejó entrar a Remus, que miraba al joven con sorpresa.

- Hola Harry! – Remus no se parecía en nada al ex profesor de DCAO que Harry conociera. Ya no tenía el rostro cansado, ni las andrajosas vestimentas. Vestía como un muggle millonario. Harry le pagaba muy bien por su trabajo, era su mano derecha… El tenía su entera confianza.

- Hola Remus. Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte un café…

- Bueno, yo quería un té, pero veo que si te objeto el café, me lanzarás dagas punzantes… así que lo aceptaré sin ningún inconveniente. – sonrió.

- Ya… bueno… - la secretaria entró rápidamente, dejó los cafés, el azúcar y sin decir nada, salió cerrando la puerta. – Ojalá hiciera eso siempre. Me exaspera cuando se mete donde no la llaman!! – dijo tomando el azúcar y poniendo dos cucharaditas, y removió el café, como si tuviera la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba.

- Veo que hoy te tocó la visita mensual a San Mungo… - él asintió – deberías dejar eso, si te pone de muy mal humor…

- Yo… a qué viniste? – preguntó cambiando de tema. Remus lo miró, y decidió seguirlo para donde iba…

- Bueno, la sociedad con el señor Lovegood es un hecho… le dije que quieres comprar el 40 de su revista, y ha aceptado, aunque debe hablar con su hija para finiquitar todo.

- Con esa loca? – rió malévolamente – pensé que ella sería reportera. No trabaja con su padre?

- Nop- dijo sorbiendo su café - ella es sanadora, junto con un amigo tuyo de la escuela…

- No tengo amigos, y menos de la escuela… todos me abandonaron – dijo fríamente.

- Bueno, Neville Longbottom.

- Ese inútil terminó de sanador? – preguntó incrédulo – es que deben estar bien en el mundo mágico, si ese Longbottom te sanara de algo…- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Ese inútil, como lo llamas tu – dijo serio - es sanador investigador, muy importante en el mundo mágico Harry. Ha tenido éxito en cuanta poción ha descubierto. Yo mismo debo agradecer que haya creado la poción que me quitó la maldición de ser un hombre lobo, para siempre.

- Pero te costó una fortuna… – dijo Harry como no dándole importancia – a ese infeliz sólo lo debe mover el dinero.

- Aun así, le estoy agradecido – sonrió – Tengo una familia y Nimph esta esperando nuestro primer hijo. Sin Neville…

- Bueno, pero son temas que no me interesan. – dijo cortante.

- Deberían, Harry!! Neville ha ayudado con sus descubrimientos a muchos en el mundo mágico! El y Luna, su esposa, están trabajando en estos momentos en una poción…

- Ahórrate los comentarios adjuntos que me aburren considerablemente – dijo moviendo la mano al aire. Remus lo miraba sin entender, tratando de recordar, cuándo se había convertido en ese joven detestable. Pero como ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud, siguió conversando como si nada.

- Lo principal aquí es que tienes el cuarenta por ciento de la revista.

- Qué hay de sortilegios Weasley? – Preguntó saliendo del tema. Remus lo miró, dejó la taza y se acomodó en su asiento.

- Bueno, ellos se han descuidado un poco en las ventas… es un negocio muy productivo, pero entiendo a Fred y George. Con qué cabeza pueden pensar en negocios cuando sus padres… – Harry se movió incómodo en su sillón. Remus entendió que había temas que no se tocaban frente a Harry.

- Quiero comprar una parte de eso, si dices que es productivo.

- Para qué quieres invertir en el mundo mágico? Si tienes tanto dinero, que hasta se podría pudrir en las quince cámaras del banco de Gringots que te pertenecen, y tu seguirías siendo rico!!

- Nada es suficiente Remus – se levantó – Voy a tener sexo con Romilda…

- No tienes pudor para decirme eso? – preguntó el hombre algo colorado. Aun teniendo la confianza que tenían, Harry a veces era demasiado brutal para hablar de ciertos temas, que a Remus le resultaban algo complicados discutir… sobre todo si se trataba de sexo.

- Me quieres acompañar? – rió con maldad – esa loca, es capaz de aceptar un trío con tal de que no le quite su mensualidad.

- Harry cómo puedes decir eso? Es una mujer y… merece tu respeto. – él torció los ojos.

- Lo digo porque es verdad!! Yo la uso y le retribuyo su "sacrificio"- Rió - es toda una profesional… a ella no le importa y a mi no me molesta perder unos cuantos galeones al mes. Es todo oferta y demanda Remus... – tomó su saco y se dirigía hacia la puerta – no te olvides, quiero tener una participación en sortilegios Weasley… y hazlo rápido. No quiero ocuparme yo de ese tema.

- Pero Harry, debo encontrarme con ellos para convencerlos!

- Hazlo, sólo que no me menciones. Si supieran que fui yo, preferirían quebrar antes de aceptar. Aunque pensándolo bien… - se detuvo frente a la puerta - me convendría esperar a que caigan, así compro eso por migajas… - rió, y a Remus le pareció que la oficina se heló con esa risa siniestra. – Anda Remus, haz esto por mí. Vendré en… – miró su reloj – dos horas. Más tiempo con Romilda me aburre. – Y sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Remus meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, y pensando que el Harry que conocía, había muerto hace tanto tiempo… y a ese que ocupaba su cuerpo no lo conocía en absoluto.

Nota de la autora: Dejen reviews... y si no les gustó tambien haganmelo saber. Es una historia demasiado diferente a lo que yo suelo escribir... demasiado jugada en cuanto al vocabulario que uso... Y no se olviden: www (.) amortentia (.) com (.) ar Es una muy buena pagina!!

Saludos Silvia


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos!! Muchísimas gracias por la repercusión que ha tenido esta historia, aunque para mi, no vale ni dos centavos… (No soy molesta con eso, es que le temo a la crítica) Para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a estas historias por parte mía, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y yo no soy la excepción a ninguna regla!!

A medida que pasa los capítulos, veré si la paso al rating M, porque se pondrá más violenta la cosa…

De todos modos, les agradezco la buena aceptación y por favor, aunque le tema a la mala critica, no duden en dejarla, si es con respeto y me ayuda a mejorar…

A los que esperan el capítulo de Aprendiendo… la cosa se puso peliaguda. Me esta costando horrores sentarme a escribir… tengo la mitad del capitulo hecho, pero me falta lo mas importante… y como los reviews me dicen "Espero que la declaración de Ginny sea bomba", yo habia pensado algo mas simple… para no pecar de empalagosa, y ahora no se… me entró la duda, y por eso se me fueron las ganas de escribir… pero no os preocupéis, ya volverán… solo es una pequeña crisis de identidad…

A la muchacha que me preguntó si me sabía e memoria las rimas, o la obra de Romeo y Julieta, le digo ¡NO!, solo la leí una vez, pero me encanta… para el que no la leyó, puede ir a la biblioteca virtual Cervantes, y allí leerla, o bajarla. Esta en un castellano muy raro, porque bueno, la tradujeron literalmente del ingles de esa época, así que como las rimas de Bécquer que son traducidas del alemán, a veces no pegan, pero se hace lo que se puede…

Cecyleonor, puedes hacerme las consulta que quieras via mail... tengo eso que me preguntaste paro siempre me conecto en la noche (Casi madrugada) y no creoq ue tu estes despierta!! pero si es algo en que te pueda ayudar, con gusto!!

Ahora si, les dejo la historia…

**Capitulo 2**

Ginny no supo cómo, pero cuando salió de la maraña de sensaciones funestas en las que se hundió desde su huida del hospital, se encontró frente a la puerta de una señorial casa de un barrio en las afueras de Londres. La casona, parecía haber pertenecido a una familia de gran abolengo, hoy venida a menos. Aun así, la edificación estaba bien cuidada. Tomó la aldaba de metal, con forma de serpiente, y golpeó la puerta. Después de varios minutos, esta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven, de rostro pálido, con unos sorprendidos ojos grises, que miraban a la joven frente a él. Sonrió, y su sonrisa parecía que desencajaba en su rostro, siempre acostumbrado a estar serio y mirar con rencor. Ella podía lograr eso en ese ser, que había perdido todo… sus padres, que purgaban condenas en Azkaban de por vida, su dinero… su posición. Sólo le quedaba ella. Y sólo con eso era medianamente feliz.

Draco Malfoy tenía 24 años y se desempeñaba como ejecutivo Junior en una empresa muggle. Sonreía, y se preguntaba qué diría su padre, si lo viera trabajar rodeado de "sangres sucias… y mugrientos muggles". Aunque él ya no pensaba así. Ella le hizo ver las bondades de confraternizar con los muggles, y que a veces ser "sangre limpia, no era sinónimo de grandeza". Y lo corroboraba viendo a su mejor ejemplo: sus padres. Miró nuevamente a la muchacha que, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicaba por un abrazo. El, no se hizo esperar. Dejó que ella entrara y la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que ella se abandonara sobre su pecho, y llorara con todas las ganas del mundo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, llorando, abrazada a su novio. El lo entendía y la dejaba… desde hace tiempo se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas… le gustaba, sentirse necesario. Ella se sentía una niña pequeña nuevamente, siendo abrazada por su padre, como solía hacer, cuando se lastimaba en el jardín de la Madriguera. Después de desahogarse levantó la cabeza y él mirándola con la ternura y el amor que sólo ella le podía inspirar, le dió el mas suave de los besos. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, y también lo besó. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

- Mucho mejor? – preguntó. Ella volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco asintió.- No tengo que preguntarte de dónde vienes…

- No lo preguntes… lo sabes bien – lo miró – fue horrible… - él le puso los dedos en sus labios.

- Ya fue horrible para ti vivirlo, no dejaré que me lo cuentes y recuerdes… te causaría más dolor.

- Por eso te quiero tanto… - volvió a besarlo. – Gracias, por existir…

- No, gracias a ti, por existir… sabes que yo estaría en un basurero si no te tuviera Ginevra. - nunca la llamó Ginny. Le parecía un diminutivo despectivo, para una mujer tan grandiosa como ella.

- No seas tan tonto – sonrió, y se secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban suspendidas en sus pestañas.

- Quiéres algo de comer? He preparado la mejor de las pastas…

- Gracias, pero no puedo. Hermione y Ron me esperan en la madriguera para cenar. Sólo vine a verte un segundo.

- Cuándo te quedarás aquí? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Draco, tu sabes que…

- SE… - suspiró – le prometiste a tus padres. Pero ellos no tienen idea de…

- No me importa – dijo seriamente – aún si mis padres murieran, mantendría esa promesa!

- Pero si tu quisieras… nos casaríamos – la miró – qué te cuesta?

- Me cuesta, porque no quiero casarme con el solo propósito de hacer el amor contigo.

- Entonces… - se acercó sugestivamente, y ella comenzó a temblar – podríamos olvidarnos un poco de todo y disfrutar el uno del otro – la abrazó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dió delicados besos en el cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos. Se sentían tan suaves sus besos… no tenia idea cuánto le iba a durar negarse a esa propuesta. – No me lo niegues, tú también lo quieres.

- No… Draco por favor… detente – suspiraba. Draco sin escuchar sus intentos de protesta, la iba llevando hacia el sofá dejándose caer encima de la pelirroja suavemente. Ginny podía sentir todo el cuerpo de su novio sobre ella, y esto le causaba terribles sensaciones de placer. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Draco había intentado vencer sus defensas desde la escuela, pero ella se mantenía firme. Sólo que, en esos momentos, después de sus visitas al hospital, se sentía demasiado vulnerable. – Draco, no me hagas esto… - El comenzaba a separar las piernas de la chica para acomodarse mejor. E instantes después, atacó su cuello con sus labios, mientras sus manos se deslizaban peligrosamente por la cintura, buscando piel.

- Ginny, no sabes cuánto te deseo… si sólo pudieras entender, cuánto me duele no tenerte. Te amo – sus labios abandonaron el cuello y se dedicaron a probar los labios de la joven, forzando a abrir la boca de su novia para que su lengua se abriera paso. Ginny recorría con sus dedos la espalda del joven con pasión, tratando de defenderse de algo que aunque ella lo negaba, quería que pasara. Si tenía que ser honesta, lo deseaba desde que salió de la escuela. Cómo no hacerlo, si Draco tenía un cuerpo espectacular… delgado, pero firme. Pero estaba la promesa, esa que le hizo a su madre cuando tenía quince años… mucho antes de Draco, cuando en su mente solo existía Harry. Su sólo recuerdo hizo que tensara las piernas. Draco sintió esa rigidez, por lo que tratando de seducirla, su mano se deslizó por encima de la blusa y tocó uno de sus pechos. Ella suspiró. Sacó de sus pensamientos a Harry, pero aún estaban sus padres… y vio que los defraudaba. Cuando Draco metía su mano por debajo de la falda, acariciando suavemente la parte interna de los muslos, ella reaccionó.

- No! – y de un empujón, lo tiró al suelo – lo siento, no puedo… - el joven, bastante excitado, trató de serenar su respiración, con rabia – No me mires así – dijo acomodándose la ropa – es mucho mas fuerte que yo…

- Crees que puedo seguir así? – ella lo miró – Años tratando de estar contigo… Y tu negándote?

- Sabes que…

- SE DE TU MALDITA PROMESA! PERO ACASO NO ME AMAS? - ella asintió - ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASA?

- Le prometí a mis padres, Draco… yo les prometí que no haría nada hasta que me casara… - sus lágrimas volvieron a nublar su visión.

- ENTONCES POR QUE NO TE CASAS CONMIGO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

- PORQUE NO QUIERO APRESURAR ESTO! Porque no quiero que esto tan lindo que tenemos se ensucie, sólo por tener sexo!

- Sólo son excusas… a veces pienso que estás conmigo por rutina. Ya te acostumbraste a mi – ella se acercó y le tomó la cara.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso!! Sabes que te quiero! Sabes que he abandonado mucho por ti, para estar contigo.

- Pero aún así, no dejas que te haga mi mujer… y no quieres casarte conmigo - dijo apenado.

- Sólo estoy esperando el momento en que ellos despierten de…

- DESPIERTEN? POR FAVOR… SON VEGETALES!! Ellos nunca se repondrán!! Mira a los padres de Longbottom 23 años y él, con todos sus experimentos no puede hacer nada!! – Ginny buscó su abrigo – es que acaso tendremos que esperar toda la vida… qué sucederá si tus padres no se recuperan? Moriré sin acostarme contigo, maldición!!

- Tengo que irme – lo miró – cuando te pones así, no razonas.

- La que no razona eres tu… dices que me quieres pero no te juegas por mi amor… vete, no dejes a tus amiga y tu hermano esperar por ti. – Ella lo miró, él le dió vuelta la cara. Ella sintiéndose la peor persona, tomó su bolso y desapareció.

**----**

Encendió un cigarrillo. Era uno de los vicios muggles que se le habían pegado desde que abandonó su faceta de gran héroe del mundo mágico y decidió vivir en el mundo muggle. La habitación estaba a oscuras. La cama desordenada, era el mudo testigo de lo que había pasado hace instantes… sólo sexo… banal, sin sentido, pero buen sexo al fin. Era la rutina: llegar, saludar, follar, y largarse de ese asfixiante lugar. Para él, ella no se merecía más, y ella no se quejaba de ese trato. Se encontraba solo en esa habitación que odiaba… y como cada vez que esa mujer abandonaba la cama y se metía al baño, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que no ocurriera, él se acordaba de la otra, la que con su indiferencia le rompió el corazón, y se preguntaba cómo sería hacerle el amor. Suspiró. Y una llamarada de ira se apoderó de su pensamiento, imaginando que el maldito de Malfoy la disfrutaba a pleno… y él no. Terminó el cigarrillo y salió de la cama para buscar un Whisky de fuego. Demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero que ayudaba a borrar pensamientos impropios. Y eso era ella. Un pensamiento que no tenía que estar en su cabeza… pero estaba, y el dolor que causaba, era mil veces peor que el dolor que Voldemort le infligía a través de su cicatriz. Se tocó la frente instintivamente y apuró el vaso tomando el líquido ambarino de un trago. Hizo una rara mueca… aún no se acostumbraba al ardor que causaba el paso del Whisky por su cuerpo. En ese momento, Romilda, salió del baño. El la miró. _"Se ve tan vulgar_", pensó. Tenía un camisón muy corto, de color negro, transparente, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, debajo de una transparente bata, que tapaba mucho menos... No llevaba sostén, por lo que se podían ver sus pezones a través de la fina tela, y una diminuta tanga del mismo color… Ella se acomodaba el pelo en una coleta… Harry miró el brillo del renegrido cabello de la mujer que estaba ahí con él, y recordó el rojo furioso de su cabello… _"parecía una llamarada de fuego… fuego y pasión.,.. Eso debe ser ella en la cama"… "Y no es mía", _repetía para si mismo. Romilda llegó hasta la cama y trató de tomarle el rostro, a lo que él sólo respondió quitándole la mano casi con violencia. La muchacha, sonrió despectivamente y se sentó.

- Veo que aún no estás de buen humor… – dijo mirándolo sensualmente, aunque esto a Harry no le movía un pelo.

- Tu nunca logras ponerme de buen humor – la chica se puso seria.

- Vaya!! No me lo digas? – dijo incrédula – tus palabras parecen vacías, si me pongo a pensar en como has estado hace un rato… Parecía que quisieras follar con todo, porque se acababa el mundo – rió.

- No te rías! – dijo asqueado – me enferma esa risa – ella se calló – Y si, sé aprovechar por lo que pago.

- Eres una porquería sabes? – dijo ella con rabia.

- Aun así, te satisfago sexualmente… y encima recibes una mensualidad que te hace vivir como reina...

- Algún día encontraré alguien que realmente me valore por lo que soy.

- Ja! Ja – dijo burlón – una tía que no importa quien la folle con tal de vivir con lujos? – ella hizo el ademán de separarse. El la asió de la cintura y la dejó debajo de su cuerpo, que empezaba a despertarse nuevamente.

- Déjame Harry… no sé por qué sigues conmigo. – dijo ella con una falsa indignación.

- Ya te lo dije, me es fácil follarte… sólo una caricia y estás entregada… Sé que puedo tener a cualquiera si me lo propongo – la besó con violencia. A veces lastimaba sus labios al hacerlo, pero esto la hacía excitar más, que se movía descontroladamente debajo del cuerpo masculino, esperando excitarlo – mírate… sólo un beso y ya estás lista para mi – de un tirón arrancó las bragas y sin esperar a nada, la penetró… ella gemía, de placer… él sólo trataba de descargarse.

- Eres una basura!! –decía ella, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello. El no la oía. Había comenzado el ritual de pensar en Ginny mientras estaba con otra mujer. Sólo así aguantaba ese perfume femenino barato, el olor a cigarrillo que tenía esa mujer en los labios. Merlín, como la odiaba. Los movimientos eran cada vez mas bestiales… quería herirla, quería que Ginny pagara por cada una de las palabras que dijo. _"Te odio por todo lo que vivimos y por lo que vivirás!! Ojalá Voldemort te hubiera asesinado…!!!" _

- Pues somos dos los que pensamos igual!! Maldigo la hora en que me fijé en ti!! – dijo, cuando el clímax le dio paso al orgasmo. Todo terminó en eso. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Romilda lo miraba sin decir nada. No podía quejarse… lo quería, no al punto de amarlo con locura, pero él le hacía pasar momentos como ese, memorables desde el punto de vista sexual. Ella sabía que él no le pertenecía en absoluto. Harry se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño. Salió a los cinco minutos bañado y envuelto con una toalla a la cintura. – tengo que irme… se me hace tarde para una reunión.

- Vienes después?

- Sabes que me aburro contigo… eres tediosa. Prefiero aburrirme en casa solo.

- Cuándo podré ir a tu casa, amor? – y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. El se acercó, aún sin abotonarse la camisa, y la tomó de la muñeca acercándola peligrosamente.

- No soy tu amor, sólo eres una maldita amante… me saco las ganas contigo. No te deseo, ni te amo. Mucho menos te tendría que llevar a mi casa… solo a ella…- se calló súbitamente y la soltó. Romilda no lloraba. Sus palabras ya no le importaban. Sólo le importaba… - El dinero del mes te lo traerá un cadete… - ella sonrió complacida – El auto… no me satisfaces tanto como para retribuirte con uno de esos – ella se puso seria – Pero te doy demasiado dinero. Si ahorraras podrías comprarte uno.- Se puso el saco y se fue hacia la puerta.- Es hora de que empieces a pensar en qué ganarte la vida...- ella lo miró asustada – Algún día, terminarás por darme asco y no tendré piedad cuando te deje. – y salió de la habitación.

Nota de la autora: creo que se me fue la mano con este Harry. Aunque me encanta esa faceta de reo, indomable, desgraciado que tiene!! Creo que las mujeres aunque no querramos admitirlo, alguna vez nos gustaría tener alguien así… no tan reo, pero después cambiarlo a gusto!! Al menos eso me dice mi Platero. Bien, el personaje de Romilda... En realidad la amante iba a ser Cho, pero como siempre me dicen que la tienen de bruja a ala pobre, no quise hacerla nuevamente la mala en mi fic, y me decidí que sería Romilda, quien si se atrevió a darle un filtro amoroso a Harry, se atrevería a cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo al lado. Les parece bien? Si, sé que algunas me dijeron que no ponga escenas fuertes entre Ginny y Draco, pero les aseguro que esta pareja no pasara de este franeleo!! Sigo fiel a mi pareja favorita: Harry/Ginny. Para las que digan "Si, ya va a ser virgen a los 23!!" ¿Alguno de ustedes vio la película "virgen a los 40"? Todo puede ser posible, y mas cuando hay una promesa de por medio, y mas Ginny que vive el trauma de sus padres de una manera especial… no desesperéis…

Aunque si, falta mucho para que los protagonistas se encuentren…

Próximo capitulo… como este fue algo cortito, cuando corrija el tercero lo pondré antes del domingo 6 de mayo. Espero para esa fecha poder subir los capitulos en mis otros reviews... (Rueguen al cielo que mi depresion se vaya!!) no solo en esta pagina sino en la que les conté el capitulo anterior tambien!!

Se agradecerán los reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	3. capitulo 3

**Hola!! Gracias a todos por la repercusión que ha tenido este nuevo desafío!! Se que a algunos les parece difícil aceptar que estoy escribiendo algo así, después de inundarlos con historias algo livianas y "Familiares", pero bueno… la vida cambia, y nosotros tenemos que adaptarnos a los cambios (Me levanté algo pensativa hoy)**

**Para la persona que me pidió que pusiera títulos a los capítulos, le digo que no será posible… la pensé así, que sea una incógnita hasta que la leas…**

**Me alegra ver que lo que pienso algunas chicas lo creen así! Platero tienes razón cuando dices que a las mujeres nos gustan los rebeldes!!**

**No piensen que Ginny cambiará mucho a Harry, quizás sea todo lo contrario… no quiero adelantarme a los hechos pero habrá muchas cosas, buenas y malas, entre ellos que les hará replantearse muchas cosas mas… (Que intrigante estoy!!)**

**Para los que se interesen, ya publiqué el capitulo 5 de "porque me amaste", en amortentia (si no saben la dirección de la pagina, lléguense por el capitulo anterior y ahí sale)**

**Perdon por no poder actualizar Aprendiendo... estoy tratando de terminar el capitulo, y seguro el jueves lo pondre sin falta, esto es para tu aguus, que te tienes que ir a un cyber para leerlo!! Prometo que estara listo para ese dia.**

**Paloma, ya te mandaré el mail, con la data que quiero... espera que se me pase la depre...**

**Bien, les dejo el capitulo, que comenzara a dilucidar algunos interrogantes… **

**Capitulo 3**

La mañana parecía espectacular, desde el punto de vista climático. Menos para Ginny que aun estaba recostada en la cama, de su humilde habitación, en la madriguera. El sol estaba radiante. Ya había pasado agosto y se acercaba el otoño; y con él, otra temporada sin sus padres… cuánto tiempo ya? Casi cuatro años del cruento ataque del que fueran victimas. Miró al techo y trató de descubrir los ruidos que se pudieran escuchar en la casa. Siempre desde pequeña escuchaba los sonidos que hacían sus hermanos al bajar; su madre al gritar que dejaran de hacer bochinche. De su padre, martillando algún objeto muggle… de Percy, chillando para que lo dejen estudiar. Hasta sabía cómo sonaba la casa cuando estaba Hermione o… miró hacia la ventana. El día prometía ser lindo, pero para ella sería otro día más de su maldita vida. Sólo que ese día, sería inconvenientemente insoportable para ella, porque había discutido, y mal con su novio. Draco no podía entender lo que significaba tener a sus padres así. El tenía a los suyos vivos… en Azkaban, pero vivos al fin. Vivos y lúcidos. Pero ella, qué tenía? Dos personas que físicamente eran sus padres, pero que no podrían aconsejarle en estos momentos en que más necesitaba las sabias palabras de Molly, o los aburridos monólogos del padre, seguidos de los movimientos burlescos que hacían Fred y George parodiándolo a sus espaldas. Sonrió. Y destapándose, decidió que, a pesar de que ese día, tenía que vivirlo de la mejor manera, aún si fuera el peor día de su vida. De pronto, se escucharon pasos por el pasillo que se perdieron al bajar la crujiente escalera. Se levantó rápidamente, y sobre la ropa de dormir, se puso una bata, calzó las pantuflas en sus delgados pies, y salió de su cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina, el rico olor a panecillos recién horneados, le inundó la memoria y deseó con muchas ganas que fuera su madre a la que encontrara frente a la estufa. Pero no era Molly. Vio la enmarañada melena de su cuñada y amiga, y suspiró resignada. Hermione Granger, estaba sacando los panecillos del horno. Al lado de su amiga, estaba su hermano, terminando de preparar el desayuno. Los dos se veían tan bien juntos. Ron había superado todo rápidamente. Aunque Ginny sabía que había algo que le faltaba… su amigo. Tenía a Hermione, si, pero faltaba ese compinche con quien conversar en las noches, de chicas u otras cosas. Ron lo había abandonado… y no por voluntad propia. Fue por demanda de su hermana, que lo increpó y le recalcó que debido a su amistad con ese infeliz, sus padres estaban muertos en vida. Ron se sintió fatal, y decidió terminar con esa amistad de años. Hermione, tomó la misma decisión, pero fue por estar con Ron… Ginny sabía que a su amiga la separación le dolía mas, porque Hermione Granger, siempre consideró a Harry como su hermano, y además, porque estaba convencida de su inocencia. Aun así, a Ginny no le importó ponerla entre la espada y la pared, y sonrió triunfante cuando su amiga decidió alejarse de Harry… Según su opinión, que Ron y Hermione se separaran del desgraciado de Potter había sido lo mejor que les pasara en la vida, pues ellos habían logrado brillar por luz propia en sus profesiones, y no ser eclipsados por la luz solar que irradiaba su famoso amigo, o como ella mascullaba para sí misma: "El niño que "desgraciadamente," sobrevivió,"

Llegó a la mesa y se sentó a mirarlos. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los estaba observando.

- Ten cuidado de no quemarlos esta vez, Hermy… Ya no quiero comer mas panecillos de carbón – ella le daba un empujón con la cadera.

- ¡Eres de lo peor! sólo se me quemaron una vez… - lo miró – ¿No recuerdas por qué fue? – él sonrió y la miró de reojo.

- Bueno, en realidad estaba "muy ocupado" ese día. ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas tu? – se acercó a la chica y cuando iba a darle un beso, Ginny carraspeó.

- Ay por Merlín… ¡no vayan a dejar que los bollos se quemen otra vez!! – y sonrió al ver las caras azoradas de los novios.

- Buenos días Ginny! – dijo Ron – quieres café?

- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo. Ron, como todas las mañanas, le alcanzó una taza y le pasó la mano suavemente por la cabeza. A Ginny le encantaba que haga eso. Su madre solía hacerlo cuando…

- Anoche te esperamos a cenar…

- Me aparecí directamente en mi habitación… - recordó su pelea – no tenía ganas de comer.

- Fuiste a ver a Draco? – ella asintió y sus ojos se opacaron.

- Pero no quiero hablar de eso…- miró a su hermano y pareció ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Se pelearon? – preguntó sentándose y devorando un panecillo.

- Eso te gustaría, no? – dijo Ginny.

- Bueno… no puedo negar que se ha portado bien contigo. Pero, tu sabes perfectamente que no es santo de mi devoción, aunque si te hace feliz… - se encogió de hombros.

- Qué pasó esta vez? – preguntó Hermione. Ginny se puso algo colorada y miró a su cuñada, con una expresión de "luego te cuento". Su amiga entendió.

- Nada importante… tonterías que se le ocurren.

- Debería tratar de casarse contigo, antes de pensar en "tonterías" – dijo Ron, dándole a entender que había captado la intención de su mirada…

- Ronald! – dijo Hermione, y calló de inmediato al ver por la ventana una lechuza pardusca volar hacia la cocina. El animal aterrizó en la mesa, dejando el ejemplar matutino del diario "El profeta". – Vaya te han salvado las noticias. – le pagó a la lechuza, que rápidamente remontó vuelo y se perdió en el cielo.

- Después de todo soy mayor de edad…- dijo Ginny – pero estate tranquilo, aun soy virgen – y sonrió, por la cara roja de su hermano. Ron le dió un tirón al periódico que tenía su novia en las manos y comenzó a leerlo. Hermione y Ginny se levantaron y comenzaron a cuchichear, mientras lavaban las tazas.

- Lo mismo de siempre? – dijo la castaña, ella asintió.

- El no entiende…

- Ginny, sé que es difícil ver a tus padres así… pero debes sobreponerte y seguir viviendo. Tus padres no querrían que te…

- Pero se lo prometí a mi madre!! – dijo ella triste – Y aún queriéndolo tanto, no puedo… es mas fuerte que yo.- Miró a su hermano – Mira, este no es el lugar, ni el momento…

- Ese desgraciado se va a pudrir en oro!! – dijo Ron doblando el diario para leer mejor la noticia. Hermione se acercó y miró la foto que acompañaba el texto, en primera plana, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Allí, en un gran retrato un hosco Harry salía a todo color…

- Que bueno!! – y calló de pronto –… que ya utilicen fotos a todo color!! – dijo para arreglarla. Ginny se acercó rápidamente y miró la foto. Allí estaba él, mismos ojos verdes, misma mirada de maldito desgraciado… misma boca, misma arrogancia.

- Cómo se nota que ya no tienen qué publicar… - dijo hirientemente.

- Escuchen esto… - dijo Ron carraspeando – _"El famoso "niño que vivió", nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter, extraordinario hombre de negocios, acaba de dar un batacazo comercial, al comprar el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de la revista "El Quisquilloso", propiedad desde hace años del señor Lovegood._

- Qué más se puede esperar de él… es un infeliz, que compra todo con dinero… - dijo Ginny mascullando rabia.

- Déjenme terminar… - dijo Ron – _"con este negocio, el señor Potter incrementa su poderío en nuestro mundo, tanto como en el mundo muggle, donde una basta cadena de hoteles y demás negocios inmobiliarios, lo tienen como el más rico y poderoso de todo el mundo mágico inglés…_ - suspiró.

- Tiene mucho dinero, no? –Preguntó Hermione.

- "_Según nuestras fuentes_,- continuo leyendo Ron. _-… y a pesar que trabaja y vive apartado de la magia, el señor Potter aun confía en el Banco Gringots para guardar su dinero. Fuentes no reveladas, han escuchado que el joven, tiene en el banco alrededor de quince cámaras repletas de dinero…_

- Quince!! Merlín!! – dijo Hermione. Ginny bufó –qué hace? planta árboles de dinero? – rió Feliz, al menos le iba bien en eso… _"ay Harry, cómo te extraño amigo!"_ Pensó la castaña.

- Si, quince… – dijo Ron serio – Bueno… continuo?

- Claro Ronald…

_- Consultado el señor Potter, se muestra reacio a hacer una declaración…"_ típico de Harry – sonrió su amigo - … _"Pero todo lo que acabamos de decir es un hecho. Muchachas solteras, a ponerse en fila!! El joven continúa soltero y no tiene una novia formal… aunque se lo ha visto frecuentar el departamento de una antigua amiga de Hogwarts…"_

- La loca de Romilda Vane… – dijo Ginny – Es la única de los que lo conocíamos que aún lo frecuentaba… de seguro por el sucio dinero. Si Dios los cría, y el viento los amontona… Ya terminaste? No quiero oír ese nombre…

- Ginny no tienes por qué ser dura con él… a definidas cuentas él no tiene la culpa…

- ¡SI LA TIENE!! – Gritó. Hermione se asustó y Ron sólo la miró – ese infeliz… sabes que visita a nuestros padres? – miró a Ron.

- Si – dijo sereno – Siempre lo ha hecho…

- ¿Y tu no haces nada por impedirlo?

- No – dio vuelta la página – el sanador me dijo que mamá se pone de buen humor cuando llega. Si a ella le aliviana el dolor un poco…

- Es que no pareces mi hermano!! – dijo ella levantándose.

- No… ¡la que no parece mi hermana eres tu!! Te muestras como una niña malcriada!! – ella lo miró sin entender – Te crees la fuerte de la familia, y te la pasas llorando por todos los rincones… supéralo, mamá y papá están en el hospital y tienen muy pocas esperanzas de que se recuperen!! Vive tu vida, y deja de echarle la culpa a Harry de algo que él ni siquiera pudo prever!! Recuerda quien fue el que torturó a nuestros padres, y mató a Percy!!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que fue el padre de tu noviecito, y la hermana de su madre… su tía.

- No metas a Draco…

- ¿Por qué no habría de meterlo? Yo podría romperle la cara por ser hijo de ese malnacido… pero yo no tengo rencor! Yo sé que Draco, aún pareciéndose a ese asesino, no tuvo la culpa del accionar de su padre, así que no te gastes en culpar a Harry!!

- Ron... – dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡No¡Déjame que le aclare algo a esta niña! Por tu maldito odio tuve que separarme de mi amigo… porque sabía que eras tan terca, que te hubieras separado de mi, por no darme la razón… entonces, ya lograste lo que querías, ya Harry no está entre nosotros. Si él vive feliz su vida y tiene éxito, déjalo en paz!! Vive tu vida, no te malgastes deseándole lo peor. Y si verlo hace aliviar a mamá y papá, pues no tendrás mi bendición para prohibirle la entrada. Bill, los gemelos y Charlie lo aceptan, tú no tienes otra opción. - Se levantó aún con el diario en la mano, y se fue a la sala. Ginny se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos aguados, mientras su hermano desaparecía por la puerta.

El no entiende… yo no puedo… él fue el culpable… lo odio!! – Hermione la abrazó.

Sé que estás mal por lo de Draco. Entiende que es difícil para tu hermano… tiene otros amigos, pero ninguno tan cercano como lo era Harry. Ni con tus hermanos puede tener esa afinidad.

- ¡Pero Harry es un maldito asesino!! – dijo ella con rabia. Hermione no quiso objetar sus palabras. Hacerla entender era una batalla perdida. – Draco se enojó porque no quise quedarme en su casa. Estuve a punto pero… - se puso roja y Hermione sonrió – Es difícil…

- No deberías ser tan cerrada en ese aspecto Ginny… no sabes lo que te pierdes!! – la miró con picardía.

- ¡Basta!! – dijo sonriendo. – Siempre olvido que mi hermano y tu son activos…

- ¡Y mucho por cierto!! – mas risas – Por qué no quieres…

- Es por la prom….

- No me vengas con la promesa!! Esa pudo haber sido tu primera excusa, pero ahora?

- No sé….siento que aún no tengo esa afinidad con Draco como para… yo lo quiero, pienso en él día y noche, pero aun hay algo que me impide entregarme a él… puedes entenderlo?

- No… y perdona que te lo diga, pero estás siendo demasiado cerebral con el sexo amiga. Debes limitarte a sentirlo y gozarlo…

- ¡Eres una golfa!! – risas.

- ¡Pero yo no ando con cara de amargada por ahí!! – le tiró con un panecillo. En eso Ron entró en la sala, con el rostro blanco, como un papel. Ginny pensó que venía a disculparse, pero no. El tenía una expresión rara, mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. – Ronald, cariño… – dijo Hermione – te sientes bien?

- Lo logró…. – dijo largando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y volvió a respirar – ¡el maldito desgraciado lo logró!!

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Ginny

- ¡Neville¡Su esposa, Lunática¡Lo lograron!! – Ginny no supo por qué su hermano se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. De repente se escucharon varios cracks, y la cocina se inundó de cabezas rojas. La única que desentonaba era la castaña melena de Hermione.

- ¿Leyeron el periódico? – dijeron todos abrazándose.

- ¡Si!! – dijo Ron.

- ¡Alguien explíqueme qué ha sucedido¿Se murió Harry? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- No seas tonta – dijo Hermione enojada. Tomó el periódico y leyó en voz alta – _"**una vez más, el joven y eximio investigador Neville Longbottom, ha logrado un descubrimiento único en el mundo mágico, que pondría fin a un crudo flagelo que han sufrido cientos de magos en la primera y segunda guerra contra "el que no debe ser nombrado". "La maldición crucciatus… Explica nuestro joven sanador, es un terrible elemento de tortura, que, al mago expuesto durante una sesión de al menos veinte de estos, deja a la victima en estado vegetativo, debido a que la maldición actúa como una llama, que calienta el cráneo de tal manera que hierve el cerebro, hasta dejarlo inutilizado…**_**-** Ginny sintió un vuelco en el corazón - _**… a pesar de esto, y debido a grandes avances, los sanadores han logrado apaciguar las consecuencias, logrando que el paciente recupere el sentido, pero viviendo una vida poco menos que humana. Pueden ver, pueden comer… pero no pueden expresar sentimientos algunos, hablar coherentemente, y mucho menos recordar…"**_ – Hermione tomó aliento para seguir – _**Preguntado el señor Longbottom, qué avances había tenido al respecto dijo: "Como todo el mundo sabe, mis padres han sufrido la tortura por medio del maleficio… y durante veintitrés años han padecido esa vida, que a mi entender no es vida. sin embargo desde hace años, he venido investigando junto con mi esposa sobre las propiedades de una planta muy exótica… que tuve la suerte que me obsequiaran cuando era un niño**…_

- ¡La Mimbulus Mimbletonia!! – dijo Ginny y no supo por qué, recordó la vez en el compartimiento del tren que estaba con Neville, Luna y Harry, y esta planta largó un liquido fétido y viscoso sobre la cabeza de Harry. Sonrió.

- Calla hermana, sigue Hermy – dijo Bill.

- Bien – carraspeó – _**"Luego de incontados esfuerzos y uno que otro experimento con plantas exóticas que mi querida esposa descubriera en sus viajes de investigación, al fin, el motivo de mis desvelos ha dado sus frutos… déjenme mostrarles a mis padres, el señor Frank y Alice Longbottom…"**_ Merlín!! Salen en las fotos… y están sonriendo!! Mira Ginny son los padres de Neville!! –

- Pero si yo ayer pasé por sus… y no los vi!!

- ¿Quizás los pusieran en una sala especial, no? – dijo Bill sonriente. Ginny saltó de su asiento y tomó el diario, fijándose en una gran fotografía. Y bufó de rabia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… mira tremendo notición, y a estos se les ocurre poner a ese infeliz en primera plana!! – los hermanos torcieron los ojos.

- Sigue leyendo y olvida a la señorita rencor… - dijo Charlie.

- Bien… _**"consultados algunos sanadores de qué efectos podrían tener sobre otros pacientes, estos dijeron que solo sería cuestión de probar… El señor Longbottom no quiso revelar los ingredientes de la poción, pero agregó que estaría dispuesto a donar sus honorarios a cualquiera que quisiera probar su poción en otros pacientes. "No dudo que pueda ser mas efectiva en pacientes recientes… mis padres han logrado una mejoría considerable, a pesar del tiempo que han estado vegetando… algunas funciones como las físicas están atrofiadas, pero eso se debe al tiempo en reposo… no será largo el tiempo en que estemos…"**_

- ¡Basta cariño!! – dijo Ron – ya escuchamos lo que queríamos… - se miraron entre todos con una mirada de ilusión – Bueno… que alguien diga algo!! Estoy que me muero de la ansiedad!!

- Calma Ron – dijo Hermione – lo importante es saber si produce el mismo efecto en todos los pacientes…

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ginny – por supuesto que es así!! digo, la poción para la gripe, no actúa diferente en ti que en mi!! Nos cura la gripe a todos por igual!! – y su rostro se iluminó con un amplia sonrisa.

- Entiendo Ginny, pero de verdad, debemos cubrir todas las expectativas antes de hacernos a la idea de que…

- Calla Hermione – chilló la chica – Qué puede fallar? Eso dices? – la castaña asintió – por lo que a mi respecta, no puede dejar a mis padres peor de lo que están!!

- Tiene razón Ginny – dijo Charlie – prefiero probar las posibilidades, antes de esperar las certezas… Se entiende lo que quiero decir?

- ¡Si! – dijeron todos.

- Mejor, vamos a la casa de Neville – propuso Ron.

- Si, Luna y yo siempre hemos sido buenas amigas… Vamos ahora, nos aparecemos en el punto…

- ¿Ginny… no sería mejor que antes te vistieras? Quedarías tan seria en la sala de Neville con tu pijama de ositos. – Rieron sus hermanos.

- ¡Graciosos!! – dijo ella corriendo a la escalera, sacándoles la lengua. Estaba contenta… a pesar de todo, el día pintaba ser más que espectacular.

**Nota de la autora**: bien, este capitulo ha sido uno de los mas livianos… por ahora lo dejaré en rating T, pero no dudaré en cambiarlo a M, si la situación lo amerita… y creanme, que lo ameritará…

Para el que me pidió que ponga los signos de exclamación e intrrogación al principio de la oracion, lo traaré de hacer de ahora en adelante... lo que sucede es que me he acostumbrado a la forma de escribir en ingles, y como en ese idioma solo se colocan al final... pero tienes razón... y gracias!! perdón¡Gracias!

Dejen reviews… las criticas, buenas o malas, siempre son bien recibidas…

Saludos Silvia


	4. capitulo 4

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por las muestras de afecto y deseos de que me reponga de mi depresión… es difícil, pero se está logrando. **

**En este capitulo he puesto los acentos, signos y demás cosas que me han pedido, porque me debo al soberano (al pueblo!!). Solo quiero decir, que sí pongo separadores de párrafos cuando una situación cambia de Ginny a Harry, lo que sucede es que cuando el documento pasa para ser agregado a la página, esto desaparece, al igual que los guiones de diálogo, con lo que tardo horas en corregirlo. Pero bueno, ahora lo haré. **

**Habrá vocabulario fuerte, no son muchas palabras. (No es que nunca las hayan escuchado, pero nunca las he puesto tan explicito en mis fics) De todas maneras, debo decir en mi defensa, que no existen las malas palabras, las palabras no son buenas o malas, las intenciones con las que se dicen son buenas o malas, al menos es mi opinión.**

**Bien, ahora si, les dejo el capitulo… espero que les guste, y si no les gusta, ya saben, es lo que hay!!!**

**Capitulo 4**

Harry cerró el diario súbitamente y con rabia. No estaba en sus planes seguir saliendo en primera plana y menos con una noticia como esa. _"¿Qué diablos les importa que hago con mi dinero?" "Como si fuera importante que comprara una estúpida revista" "Malditos infelices…. Cuando descubra al que dijo la cantidad de estupideces…"_ Tiraba el diario con vehemencia a un basurero, cuando Remus Lupin entraba tranquilamente por la puerta de su oficina. Harry lo miró, y sin decirle buenos días, lo increpó duramente.

- No harás nada referido a los negocios hoy¿entendiste? – golpeó la mesa – Quiero que te dediques exclusivamente a descubrir quien mierda habló sobre cuanto dinero tengo… - bufó – "fuentes confiables…" Te aseguro que el muy hijo de puta no quedaría vivo si lo tuviera en frente.

- Veo que has leído el diario hoy… – dijo tranquilo sentándose en una cómoda butaca. – Ni siquiera me has saludado. Harry, no puedes controlar ese temperamento que tienes?

- ¿Ese temperamento? – lo miró con rabia – te aseguro que no tendría este temperamento, si me dejaran en paz… Es que hasta saben que me tiro a Romilda de vez en cuando!!

- Harry… - dijo tenso – no hablemos de eso…

- ¡Déjate de estupideces!! Pareces un monje casto, cuando hablo de sexo te sonrojas… parece mentira que te hayas casado con Tonks, y vayas a tener un hijo. No quiero creer que le has mandado tu "material" vía lechuza… - rió burlonamente. Remus lo miró serio.

- El hecho de que no sea como tu, que te la pasas follando sin ningún interés mas que de olvidarte de cierta peli…

- ¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE NADA EN PARTICULAR!! – gritó desencajado – TRATA DE NO METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!!

- ¿Acaso tu tienes derecho a hacerlo?- preguntó duramente. Harry podría ser violento, pero Remus no se dejaba amilanar tan fácilmente. – ¿Te crees, porque eres poderoso económicamente, con derecho a meterte en la vida de los demás¿Por qué no maduras Harry?

-  
¡REMUS! TE ESTAS EXTRALIMITANDO…

- ¡Mira quien habla!! te alejaste de todos…

- ¡Ellos me alejaron!! Ella… me dijo las cosas mas duras… ¡Mi amigo, me abandonó como a un perro desahuciado¡Y mi hermana del alma, decidió estar con mi amigo y también me abandonó!! – se levantó de golpe y se fue a la ventana…- Estoy solo.

- Harry… - Remus se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro – Tienes que dejar de ser tan… frío. Preferiste soportar el dolor de la peor manera posible… endureciendo tu corazón. Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo malcriado. ¡Por Merlín¡Tienes 24 años!!

- Ese es el problema… siempre tuve que… ¿qué diablos importa si soy un malcriado o me comporto como tal? – lo miró – no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie… ¡Estoy solo!!

- Harry…

- ¡No!- le quitó la mano de su hombro con rencor – toda mi maldita vida sufriendo… - respiró – ¿crees que es justo¿Crees, por alguna razón Remus, que merecía tener la vida que tuve? No tuve una infancia como todo el mundo… Voldemort mató a mis padres, impidiéndome conocerlos… Nunca pude escuchar un reto, un castigo… un consejo de mis padres – Remus bajó la cabeza triste.- Luego… mi "gran infancia con los Dursley" – rió sarcástico – ¡Todo niño que se precie de tal, debería tener la "suerte" de vivir en un armario, debajo de las escaleras, con la sola compañía de las arañas!! – rió – ¡ah!! Y sin contar las veces que me quedé días sin comer, a causa del odio que mis tíos me profesaban... Todo por ser anormal.

- Sé lo que sientes…

- ¡No!! No lo sabes… ¡y nunca lo sabrás!! Pero déjame seguir contándote mi grandiosa infancia Remus… ¿Dónde estábamos? ah si, en los Dursley. Imagínate mi sorpresa y posterior alegría, cuando Hagrid vino a buscarme y contarme que era un mago. Al fin podría ser… ¿feliz¡No!! La felicidad no es una palabra que esté en mi vocabulario. Conocí gente impresionante, con la que pasé momentos increíbles. – Por su cabeza, pasó el recuerdo de Ron, entrando al compartimiento del tren, y a Hermione, gritando dentro de un baño, por culpa de un troll. – ¿Y ahí podía comportarme como un niño? No, porque Voldemort no me dejaría… año tras año peleé contra él y su maldito séquito. Y después… – Por su mente, una cabellera de fuego volando graciosamente sobre una escoba – Ella me rompió el corazón, y terminó sepultándome… - rió con amargura- ¿Crees que por alguna razón no tengo derecho a cabrearme? Pues no me importa…

- Pero Harry, deja de vivir de recuerdos amargos… si sólo te detuvieras a dar vuelta la página. Sigues viviendo en el pasado. ¿Ella te rompió el corazón? Si, pero no la dejas… no quieres olvidarla. Y no te das cuenta que tienes a Romilda…

- Crees que Romilda puede hacerme sentir algo? – la carcajada fue la más fría que Remus pudo escuchar – ¡No te equivoques!! Esa no me mueve un pelo…

- Si sólo le dieras una oportunidad. Mírate, el soltero mas codiciado – él torció los ojos – Si no quieres a Romilda, dedícate a buscar una muchacha con la que puedas ser feliz – El lo miró y luego giró su vista hacia la ventana. El día estaba espectacularmente soleado… _"ser feliz… sólo ella podría hacerme feliz…"_

- De todas maneras – volvió a la realidad – no harás nada referente a la empresa – Remus asintió resignado. Todo lo dicho, estaba seguro que había caído en saco roto. – Te dedicarás a averiguar quien soltó el dato de mis cámaras…

- Por qué estás empecinado en averiguarlo…

- Porque no quiero que nadie hable de mi gratuitamente.

- Eres rencoroso…

- ¡La vida me hizo así! Ya te tendrías que haber acostumbrado a eso Remus – sonrió. – ahora déjame solo… tengo otros asuntos que atender – Remus se levantó. Y luego recordó.

- Leíste todo el diario?

- No – dijo bajando su mirada a los papeles que descansaban en su escritorio.- Apenas vi mi foto y leí algo de esa basura, lo tiré.

- Bueno, había algo que podría interesarte… – Harry levantó la vista esperando a que su amigo continuara. Remus lo miraba expectante.

- Y como tú eres mi amigo bueno y comprensivo, me lo contarás… - dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Remus sonrió.

- Es sobre Neville Longbottom.

- Muy aburrido… paso – sonrió burlón.

- Debería interesarte… Sus padres despertaron –levantó la vista nuevamente y por sus ojos, según Remus pudo comprobar, un brillo fugaz.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Te lo dije, el tipo es extraordinario!! Descubrió una planta exótica y junto a una plantita que tenía desde niño…

- ¿La mimbulus mimbletonia? – preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Ey! cómo sabes…

- La sufrí… – rió – continúa.

- Bueno, pudo hacer que sus padres recobraran el sentido… no quedaron muy bien que digamos físicamente, pero al menos lo reconocen y tiene algunos prometedores avances. Tú sabes, estar casi en la inconciencia por 23 años, puede dejar atrofiado los músculos de cualquiera.

- Pero esa poción… ¿puede servir a todos por igual?

- Hubieras leído el diario…

- ¿Para qué te tengo a ti? – dijo exasperado

- Bien… nadie está seguro de eso. – lo miró escrutándolo minuciosamente. - ¿estás pensando en algunas personas en especial?

- No – su vista bajó nuevamente a los papeles, y suspiró – de todas maneras, no es un asunto que me interese.

El punto de aparición fue frente a una casa no muy lejos de la madriguera… Según comentara Ginny a sus hermanos, los Lovegood, vivían desde siempre en Saint Ottery Chadpole. Pero que, al casarse, Luna no habría querido dejar sólo a su padre, por lo que Neville no tuvo mas remedio que construir una gran casa, al lado de la del señor Lovegood, con una pequeña casa de huéspedes donde de seguro vivía la señora Longbottom, abuela del sanador/investigador.

Decidieron aparecerse de a uno, porque que cinco melenas pelirrojas aparecieran de la nada, podría ser sospechoso. Una vez que todos los hermanos estuvieron frente a la puerta, Ginny golpeó con determinación. Un elfo bastante entrado en años, atendió rápidamente y los dejó pasar. Conocía a Ginny desde siempre. La casa tenía tantos objetos extraños que no tardaron en darse cuenta que la decoración había corrido por cuenta de la dueña de casa. Plantas de origen dudoso, junto a objetos que no trataron de preguntar qué eran en realidad. Se sentaron en un cómodo sofá. Al rato apareció una melena rubia, algo desordenada y con restos de alguna poción, la cual hacía salir humo de los cabellos de la joven. Ron estuvo a punto de reír, pero un codazo de Hermione dado a tiempo lo dejó sin respirar. Luna aún tenía puestos unas gafas de protección, lo cual la hacía verse mas chiflada que en la escuela. Los jóvenes se levantaron y la saludaron. Ella se sentó en un silloncito cerca de la pelirroja.

- Apuesto a que se levantaron algo perturbados hoy… - dijo, con una vocecita cantarina. Ginny sonrió.

- No. – dijo Ron - Nos perturbó la noticia del periódico, esta mañana – Luna sonrió.

- ¡Si, Harry cada día está más guapo!! – Ginny bufó, Hermione mostró una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora le tocaba a Ron darle un codazo, pero fue más suave que su novia. – ¡No sé cómo todavía nadie lo casa! Lo he visto un par de veces, en fiestas muggles y mágicas de la alta sociedad… Aunque ya no es el mismo que antes… es…

- ¡No vinimos para escuchar las buenas nuevas de Potter!! – dijo Ginny – A lo que vinimos…

- ¿Vienen por Neville, no?

- Así es… señora Longbottom – dijo Charlie. Ella lo miró y vio una fea herida en su brazo.

- Dragones… - le señaló el antebrazo y él asintió. – he investigado mucho con mi esposo sobre ese tipo de quemaduras… - se levantó rápidamente, dejándolos solos. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una botellita, que contenía un líquido oscuro y viscoso - Póntela en la herida y verás cómo desaparece… ¡invento mío¡Cien por ciento efectivo!! – Charlie guardó la botellita y le agradeció – A ti… – dijo mirando a Bill – te aconsejaría la poción que hizo del profesor Remus Lupin un hombre normal…

- Gracias, pero yo no… - Bill no sabía qué decir.

- Por las dudas… - lo miró – una nunca sabe cuando los efectos de la mordida serán mas… visibles.- Bill se puso pálido y asintió.

- En ese caso, seguiré sus consejos.

- Luna… - dijo impaciente Ginny – no hemos venido por este tipo de consultas…

- Se a qué han venido, solo que Neville no está… -sonrió – ¿crees que sigo siendo la mas tonta de la escuela? – Ron asintió mentalmente, pero no dijo nada – La poción que volvió a la normalidad a Frank y Alice… la creó él – sonrió – te puedo asegurar que es bastante meticuloso con las pociones que descubre. Ni yo sé cómo las hace… Yo solo lo ayudo con la investigación preliminar; investigo las plantas y los efectos que cada una produce. Nev, hace el milagro de mezclarlas y lograr el resultado esperado, pero no me permite ver los pasos previos a sus logros. ¡Secreto profesional, hasta con su esposa!! – rió.

- Si, pero él tardara mucho? verás…

- Ginny – la miró – la paciencia es una virtud… sé que tus padres han estado así, por pocos años… entiendo que estés desesperada por tenerlos de vuelta. Pero si no te calmas, tendremos que ir a visitarte a ti al hospital. Terminaras volviéndote loca.

- Tienes razón… – bajó la cabeza.

- Mira a Neville, años tratando de hacerlo, despacio, paso a paso… y ahora ve sus frutos y se siente tan bien…

- Me imagino… a él le dolía estar sin sus padres. - De pronto la puerta de calle se abrió. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quién llegaba, pero eran varias personas. Ron reconoció enseguida a la abuela de su amigo…. Todavía tenía ese viejo sombrero con el buitre disecado, y el bolso rojo. Ella venía tomada del brazo de un hombre algo calvo, y demacrado, el señor Frank Longbottom. Detrás de ellos, una mujer de cabellos blancos, Alice, abrazada a su hijo. Aquí todos abrieron los ojos. Neville no se parecía en nada al joven que conocieran en Hogwarts. Tenía una seguridad al caminar y un porte tan masculino… Ron no podía cerrar la boca del asombro.

- Neville!! – Luna se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y salió en encuentro de su esposo. Este la abrazó sonriendo y le dio un suave beso.

- Hola Loony – dijo cariñosamente – Veo que tenemos visitas – dijo mirando a todos. – ¡Buenas tardes¡Ron amigo! – abrazó al pelirrojo y después a todos los demás – ¡Realmente esperaba que tu… – dijo acercándose a Ginny – te apostaras en frente de mi oficina del hospital apenas abrieras el periódico!! – la abrazó

- ¡Neville!! Yo…

- Miren déjenme presentarles a mis padres. – Se saludaron afectuosamente. Todos los Weasley se quedaron sorprendidos y esperanzados, al ver a los padres de su amigo, hablar normalmente, y mantener una conversación coherente. Al cabo de un rato, Neville habló – Bueno, disculpen, pero mis padres deben descansar… abuela, Loony podrían acompañarlos?- La mujeres asintieron y se llevaron a los padres escaleras arriba. – Y ustedes – dijo mirándolos seriamente – síganme por favor – Todos los hermanos Weasley y Hermione se levantaron y siguieron a Neville hasta un despacho, en el que tenía una cantidad importante de libros… la mayoría según pudo observar Ginny de plantas exóticas y medicina mágica… algunos de pociones y diccionarios médicos. – Ustedes dirán… - los miró.

- Neville… sé que has hecho un descubrimiento muy importante… y nosotros queríamos saber… cómo lograste…

- Eso no puedo decírtelo Ginny – dijo sonriendo – te imaginarás que lo que he descubierto es, sin error a equivocarme el mayor logro médico hasta ahora descubierto… hacer que la gente dañada por la tortura, se recupere sin más signos que el paso del tiempo… - suspiró.

- Realmente no queremos saber los ingredientes, Neville – dijo Ron – Queremos saber si cabe la posibilidad de que mis padres…

- ¿Se recuperen? – todos asintieron – en un cien por ciento – Todos sonrieron esperanzados – Sin duda, sus padres… y déjenme decirles que los he visitado muchas veces… son especiales – Todos lo miraron expectantes – En verdad…

- Mis padres, están como los tuyos estaban… no nos reconocen…

- Pero tienen idea de quien es Harry. – Ginny lo miró duramente – si, he seguido el caso de tus padres, y me han comentado de sus cambios de humor cuando él, los visita… es un caso raro… y mira que no es su hijo…

- El caso es... – dijo Ginny interrumpiendo bruscamente – Si existe la posibilidad de que mis padres vuelvan a ser los de antes de… tu sabes…

- Si, pero déjame decirte que decir posibilidad me ofende – ellos lo miraron. El sonrió – ¡es un hecho!! La poción es efectiva con seguridad – la pelirroja no resistió mucho y se abrazó a Neville. Este se puso colorado.

- Gracias, Neville no sabes los felices que nos haces…

- Gracias Ginny... pero suéltame, mi esposa es algo celosa¿sabes? – todos rieron, ella se soltó.

- Lo sé, es mi amiga… la conozco.

- Sólo tenemos que ver cuando podemos darle la poción a nuestros padres… - Neville se puso serio de repente, cosa que hizo dejar de sonreír a todos.

- Bueno, eso es un problema… - Todos lo miraron – Veras, mis padres no son los únicos en los que he probado la poción… He experimentado con ratas y otros animales mamíferos para ver si el efecto era para todos por igual, y lamentablemente los ingredientes con los que la he preparado… ya no dispongo de materia prima. Lo siento.

- ¿Qué problema puede haber? sólo debemos comprarlos…

- Ginny, si leíste el diario, yo he puesto a mi disposición mis honorarios para todos aquellos que quieran utilizarla… pero déjame decirte que los ingredientes…

- por eso hemos venido – dijo Ron – queremos ser parte de… eso. Queremos que nuestros padres sean parte de tu investigación…

- Bien…- dijo algo apagado- eso es bueno… pero aún sin mis honorarios, el tratamiento es algo caro…

- Qué quieres decirnos Neville? – dijo Hermione, ya que todos los hermanos al oír estas palabras enmudecieron.

- es que… como les dije, ya no disponemos de materia prima para elaborar la poción…

- Si – dijo Ginny – y como yo te dije, podemos comprarlas…

- Ginny – dijo tratando de que ella entendiera – Mira, estos ingredientes, no se encuentran en cualquier botica… yo tuve que vender la casa de mi abuela para poder comprárselos a la tribu de Nepal en donde Luna encontró uno de los ingredientes… una planta muy exótica, y como tal, casi a punto de extinguirse…

- ¿Quieres decirnos, que no puedes realizar la poción, porque es muy cara¿Cuánto puede costarnos? – preguntó Bill.

- sé que esto puede ser algo…

- Neville, no nos importa tener que vender lo poco que tenemos… te aseguro que no escatimaremos en sacrificios, si de tener a nuestros padres con nosotros se trata… - dijo Ron.

- Entiendo, muchachos, pero es… muy complicado conseguir una planta en especial. La mimbulus que tenía en mi casa, es fácil de conseguirla, yo mismo la he hecho reproducir y tengo una plantación considerable…

- Pero…

- La otra planta... la que compramos con Luna en Nepal… es muy complicada conseguirla… hay una plantación en ese país, pero protegida mágicamente por una tribu, para evitar su extinción; y como hay muy pocos ejemplares…. Su precio es alto… demasiado cara a mi entender. Yo traté de reproducirla aquí… pero por alguna extraña razón, no he podido lograrlo… Luna está investigando. Tal vez si tuviéramos la oportunidad…

- ¿Cuánto? – dijo Ginny – cuánto costaría ir allí y traer esa dichosa planta milagrosa? – lo miró.

- Si ustedes están dispuestos a aventurarse en esa empresa… tal vez podríamos quedarnos algún tiempo, analizando el suelo, para así poder reproducirla y evitar el encarecimiento de la poción…

- ¡Claro, lo típico¿Para qué publican una cosa como ésta, si no está al alcance de todo el mundo?

- Ginny cálmate – dijo Bill, acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola – tal vez podemos costear… cuánto debemos darte para que puedas ir y…

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando para que hagas todo eso? -

- Bueno… de cinco a seis meses, en conseguir los elementos específicos… y tres meses más para la elaboración, y teniendo en cuenta que debe estar en reposo cinco meses…

- Mas de un año – suspiró Ginny- Al menos sabremos que papá y mamá estarán con nosotros para ese tiempo.- miró a Neville – ¿cuánto dinero necesitas?

- Bueno… según mis cálculos…- miró a todos nerviosamente – treinta mil galeones – los seis Weasley y Hermione, lo miraron sin creer.

- Pero dijiste que donabas tus honorarios…- Dijo ofuscado Ron.

- Ron… Con mis honorarios serían cuarenta mil… - un silencio se apoderó de la oficina, sólo rompiéndose en la mente de Ginny, quien se preguntaba con angustia, dónde demonios conseguirían tanto dinero.

Nota de la autora: bien… el lenguaje de Harry es demasiado osado, y es un reverendo grosero, pero bueno, es parte de su nuevo carácter… sepan comprender. Hasta acá vamos bien, todavía no la cambiare a M, porque leyendo algunos fics, con ese rating, esto es Heidi.

Dejen reviews, si no les gusta, y si no les gusta también háganme saber el por qué.

Próximo capitulo: Se sabrá que Harán los Weasley. y les aseguro que será mas largo!! si tengo ganas y puedo pasar todos los datos a mi nueva computadora (rueguen porque no se pierda ni un archivo) lo subire entre semana.

Saludos y gracias por leer estas cosas que solo a mi se me ocurren escribir!!

Silvia


	5. capitulo 5

**Hola a todos!! Nuevamente aquí con esta historia!! Mil perdones por tardar tanto, pero he tenido serios inconvenientes con la línea telefónica (si, no tengo una Internet de avanzada) y no he podido ver ni responder algunos reviews… perdón, tardare en hacerlo pero lo haré. De todas maneras gracias por aguantarme!!!**

**Los dejo con el capitulo, y espero que les guste…**

**Juu,**** no se si lees este fic, pero solo voy a decirte que no odio Aprendiendo… solo que tengo una depresión que no pasa, y de verdad estoy completamente bloqueada… a veces me digo, me siento y escribo, y lo hago pero me salen capítulos salidos de contexto, que luego, me empeño en publicarlos y ustedes me dicen **_**¿Por qué no lo terminas de una vez?**_** Creo que si lo odiara, ya lo hubiera terminado en el capitulo 25, pero lo alargo porque me encanta!! Además, me pasa que no quiero estar todo el tiempo poniendo a Harry romántico, porque de verdad, si yo tuviera un novio tan meloso, ya lo hubiera pateado!! De verdad, los hombres románticos son lindos, pero los excesivamente románticos son insoportables… Y Ginny no es de esas chicas que se aguanten a los cargosos… recuerden por que terminó con Dean (Para mas datos, recurran al libro 6)**

**Hecho el descargo, los dejo… nunca voy a odiar lo que escribo… sería como odiar a un hijo, y a mi Harry (mi perro) no lo odiaría jamás… (Bueno, quizás tenga ganas de matarlo cuando entierra mis medias en el patio trasero¡pero nada mas!!)**

**Capitulo 5**

Era como tener la snitch en la punta de los dedos, y la muy escurridiza se les había escapado segundos antes de cerrar la mano. Los Weasley estaban devastados cuando llegaron a la cocina de la madriguera, luego de su visita a los Longbottom. Ginny era la más afectada. Parecía que un troll le hubiera dado con un palo en la cabeza. Estaba aturdida y no escuchaba a sus hermanos. Como un animal de costumbres, puso la tetera al fuego para tomar un té. Perdida en su mundo interior, trataba de buscar la forma de encontrar tanta cantidad de dinero, pero no podía encontrarla. Una mano femenina pasó por delante de su cara y la hizo volver a la realidad. Hermione, la miraba preocupada. Había visto una esperanzada Ginny, ir a la casa de su amigo, y ahora la pelirroja estaba como dos metros bajo tierra, de lo decaída que se mostraba. Hermione le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Ella sólo la miró, no entendiendo el gesto de su amiga. Hermione, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y fue hacia la alacena para preparar las tazas. Los otros Weasley, se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que alguien los sacuda de semejante desilusión. Pero nadie hablaba. Hasta que el pitido de la tetera, anunciando que el agua estaba hirviendo, los sobresaltó. Se miraron unos a los otros, y bajaron la mirada.

- ¿Quieres acompañar el té con algunos bollos Ron? – Preguntó Hermione. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.- Te hará bien comer algo…

- Hermy, realmente no me pasaría ni un bocado.- Miró a sus hermanos – estoy seguro que podremos encontrar algo qué hacer. ¿Podríamos juntar ese dinero, no?

- Si… - dijo Charlie – En diez vidas… – Y sonrió amargado.

- Fred y George… - dijo Ginny – Tal vez ustedes… tienen la tienda y les va bien!!

- Ginny – dijo Fred – hemos descuidado el negocio… tenemos muchos compromisos que asumir… ya no creamos muchos trucos ni bromas… la gente ya no cae con lo mismo.

- Pero aun así…

- Tenemos deudas – dijo George – Alguien ha ofrecido comprarnos parte de la tienda, e invertir… por supuesto que si por nosotros fuera, daríamos el dinero… pero casi todo se irá para el banco… tu sabes, saldamos giros en descubierto. A pesar de eso, no llegamos ni al 10 de lo que necesitamos.

- Entiendo – se sentó en la silla – Tal vez si pedimos un préstamo al banco…

- Ginny – dijo Bill – Esos duendes no te darán un crédito, si no tienes una garantía… ¿qué darás, esta casa? - la miró – no nos darán ni mil galeones…

- Pero algo podemos hacer… todos trabajamos… podríamos pagar en cuotas…

- Y dime Ginny ¿de qué viviremos? Cómo harás para mantener la casa, si lo poco que ganamos todos, no alcanzaría para pagar una cuota…

- Si, pero podríamos sacrificarnos… ¡Bill tu trabajas en el banco!!

- Ginny – dijo Bill – te olvidas que Fleur y yo tendremos un bebé. y que… yo no sabía que esto pasaría – golpeó la mesa, con rabia – pedí un préstamo para ampliar la casa…

- ¡Podríamos vender… digo algo podemos hacer¡Vamos, somos Weasley¡Tenemos que hacer algo por nuestros padres!!

- No se me ocurre nada… no tenemos nada que poder vender fácilmente… - dijo Ron tomándose la cara. Hermione, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó – odio ser pobre…

- Ron, cariño… no te pongas mal.

- Hermione, no sirvo para nada… mi trabajo en el Ministerio es una porquería. yo… ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo conm…

- ¿Por qué tenías que pedir ese préstamo, eh? – gritó Ginny enojada – ¡Es por esa Flegggrrr!! – Bill la miró enojado- Dándose aires de millonaria… ¿sabe que se casó contigo?

- ¡Yo tengo una vida Ginny¡Mi esposa tendrá un bebé y tengo derecho a darle algo que se merece!!

- ¡Claro! y ustedes… - volcando su rabia a los gemelos - por andar de farra, han despilfarrado su dinero…

- ¡Acaso estás desquiciada!! Creo que Luna tenía razón¡te tendríamos que internar por loca!!

- ¿Si, Ginny, por qué no le pides el dinero a tu hermoso noviecito¡A fin de cuentas, por su padre, los nuestros están como están!!

- ¡Cállate Ron! – chilló Ginny, levantando la varita amenazadoramente – Sabes que Draco perdió todo su dinero a causa de sus padres. Sólo le queda la casa…

- ¿Por qué no la vende, si tanto te ama? – bufó Ron – ¿o sólo lo dice de la boca para afuera?

- ¡No te lo permito¡No dudo que Draco vendiera su casa para ayudarme¡No la puede vender, porque sus padres hicieron un hechizo para que no pueda deshacerse de ella¡Sabían que era lo primero que haría Draco cuando tomara posesión de esa casa!!

- Si, claro… ¿qué conveniente, no?

- ¡BASTA!! – gritó Hermione y todos la miraron. La chica estaba roja, con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir, y sus cabellos se habían levantado de lo furiosa que estaba – ¿acaso se van a matar entre ustedes¡En estos momentos, de nada sirve que se estén reprochando actitudes pasadas!! Deben estar unidos, y tratar de encontrar una solución…

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Bill – nuestra solución cuesta treinta mil galeones… ¿de dónde crees que los sacaríamos?

- ¡No se¡Pero peleándose entre ustedes, les digo que tampoco los conseguirán!!

- Tienes razón Hermione – dijo Ron – Lo siento…

- Yo también – dijeron los demás. Ginny aun estaba en silencio.

- Ginny – su hermano Bill se acercó – Ya verás, encontraremos una solución.- Hermione se fue hacia la mesada de la cocina y se dispuso a ordenar un poco. Los demás continuaron sentados en sus sillas.

- Lo siento. Es que… por un momento contemplé la posibilidad de ver a mamá y papá sentados aquí con nosotros como antes… - se abrazó a su hermano mayor y lloró. Fueron muchas desilusiones ese día. Primero despertarse sabiendo que Draco estaba enfadado con ella, luego esa luz en la oscuridad, y ahora de nuevo la desazón de no poder hacer nada por sus padres. De pronto Hermione pegó un grito. Un grito acompañado de un nombre.

- ¡Harry!! – todos la miraron sin entender. Ella los miró sonriendo y luego levantó el diario El Profeta, mostrándoles la foto de su amigo.

- Hermione… ¿qué dices? – dijo Ron levantándose.

- ¡Harry!! El podría ayudarnos…- suspiró y buscó en el diario – ¡Miren, aquí dice que tiene quince cámaras repletas de oro!!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – dijo Ginny seria – Estamos desesperados, pero no para buscar a ese idiota, y pedirle un favor…

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione – ¿qué posibilidades tienes de tener un amigo tan rico?

- Ninguna Hermione. – dijo Ron apagado – si no lo recuerdas… abandonamos a Harry – miraron a Ginny.

- Pero deberíamos ir y hablar con él – dijo Hermione entusiasmada – Estoy seguro de que no se negará…

- Estamos hablando de ese infeliz… - dijo Ginny con rencor – Cualquier cosa es posible.

- Cállate Ginny – dijo Ron levantándose de golpe – ¿Nada perdemos con probar, no?

- Pues yo no iré a pedirle de rodillas, porque de seguro ese nos hará humillar por el dinero…

- Harry no es así…

- ¡Pues tampoco sabíamos que era asesino!!

- ¡El no tuvo la culpa de lo que les pasó a nuestros padres!! – dijo Charlie – ¿Madura niña, si?

- ¡No me dirás que madure¡Odio a ese infeliz y no quiero deberle nada!!

- Tan egoísta eres que no piensas en nuestros padres? – Ginny se calló. – Bien quién irá? – dijo Bill.

- Bueno… yo estoy dispuesta a ir – dijo Hermione decidida.

- No Hermione – le contestó Ron – Yo iré. Lo usual sería que un miembro de la familia vaya… si, iré mañana y hablaré con él… no creo que se niegue. – Ginny se levantó de golpe y tomó su abrigo.

- Bien, bien… ¿Eso es lo que ustedes decidieron? – todos asintieron – ¡hagan lo que les parezca, pero no cuenten con mi apoyo! antes de pedirle algo a ese imbécil, me mato… - y salió sin decir mas

- No se preocupen… - dijo Hermione – ya se le pasará. Ahora debemos buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Harry…

Sabía que no se encontraría en su casa, así que se fue directamente a su oficina. Draco trabajaba en una empresa de bienes raíces muggle, que tenía algunos negocios con el mundo mágico. Cuando llegó a la recepción, una bonita secretaria, la miró y con una sonrisa en los labios, le explicó a qué piso debía ir. Era la primera vez que lo visitaba en su trabajo. No le gustaba molestarlo… Pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba. Sus hermanos se habían complotado para pedirle ayuda a ese infeliz, sin tener en cuenta el dolor y el odio que Harry Potter causaba en su hermana. Subió al ascensor y a los pocos minutos llegó al noveno piso. La estancia era bastante acogedora. Se acercó a una de las tantas secretarias.

- Buenos días señorita – dijo Ginny – podría decirme cuál es la oficina del señor Draco Malfoy? –

- Es la última de la derecha – Ginny le agradeció y se encaminó hacia el lugar. Al llegar, otra secretaria un tanto más bonita, la miró expectante. Ella se había quedado bloqueada… Draco le había dicho que su secretaria era una mujer insulsa y de mucha edad.

- Buenos días, señorita en qué puedo ayudarla? – dijo la chica.

- Buenos días, estoy buscando al señor Malfoy…

- Tiene cita?

- No… creo que su novia no necesita cita… - dijo de manera cortante. La muchacha la miró.

- Perdón señorita… entiendo que usted, es la novia del señor Malfoy, y por supuesto no necesita cita. sólo le pregunto porque…

- Mira – suspiró – lo siento, no es un buen día para mi, sabes? No tengo cita…

- Eso explica… -ella la miró sin entender – el señor Malfoy no se encuentra… Y – miró al reloj – dudo que pueda verlo hasta dentro de dos semanas – Ginny se puso pálida de repente.

- Qué?

- Verá usted… señorita…

- Weasley.

- Si, señorita Weasley – sonrió – al señor Bradsford, presidente de la compañía, le urgía hacer una investigación sobre unos terrenos en donde construirán un resort… y bueno, el único disponible era el señor Malfoy…

- Pero él no me dijo nada – dijo con voz apagada.

- porque ha sido un viaje arreglado hace una hora. El señor Malfoy casi se fue con lo puesto, y en el avión particular del señor Bradsford. Lo siento. Si llama¿quiere que le de algún mensaje?

- No… gracias. Buenos días.

- Adiós – dijo la secretaria y retomó sus tareas. Se sintió estupida… su novio, se había marchado y no se había molestado en despedirse. Dos semanas, tardarían en verse… Se sintió vacía y sola, por primera vez en su vida.

---

La mañana en que tendría que ver a su antiguo amigo, no comenzó bien para Ronald Weasley. Al llegar a la mesa de la cocina, se topó con unos ojos castaños, que lo fulminaban de odio. Eran los de su hermana. Y luego al querer ver otros ojos castaños, esos que complementaban la belleza del rostro de su mujer, se encontró con una mirada de reproche, y esto le hizo preguntarse _"Y ahora que hice?"_ Se sentó en la silla lejos de su hermana y decidió desayunar en silencio. Ginny no tenía intención de hablar con ese "traidor". Desayunó en silencio y sin más, salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo. Ron bufó… la pelirroja era tan terca como él. Miró a su Hermione, que aún no le dirigía la palabra, pero que lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Terminó de tomar el último sorbo de té, y volvió a mirarla.

- Me vas a decir por qué estás enfadada?

- ¿Irás vestido así? – él miró su vestuario. Tenía puesto unos jeans desgastados y una remera roja debajo de una camisa a cuadros. No llevaba zapatos, tenía puestas unas zapatillas.

- ¿Hermione, quieres que me ponga la túnica de gala? – preguntó torciendo los ojos – ¡así estoy bien!

- Deberías ponerte el traje muggle que te dejé en la silla, cerca de…

- ¡No me pondré ese traje!! – bufó – lo mejor será ir como soy… sin ningún disfraz. Tengo que hablar con Harry, no con la Reina de Inglaterra.

- Para algunos, es lo mismo… – dijo ella.

- Para ti, quizás…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que parece que te arrepientes… – y entendió que eso lo dijo en voz alta, porque su novia lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – él no dijo nada. La muchacha se acercó amenazadoramente – ¡Ya lo soltaste, termina tu frase!!- El se levantó.

- Parece que te diste cuenta, cuál de los dos vale la pena¿no? – la miró triste. Hermione se acercó, y seria, le dió un tremendo bofetón. El rostro de Ron enseguida se tiño de rojo.- ¡Eso dolió!!

- ¿En verdad? – él asintió – ¡me alegro¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso Ronald Weasley¡Yo no me arrepiento de nada¡elegir a alguno de ustedes, estaba fuera de mi mente¡Siempre fuiste tú!! Harry es como mi hermano, nunca pude verlo con otros ojos. Pero tu… eres un necio, insensible y mejor vete, porque te juro que si te sigo viendo esa cara de idiota de la cual me enamoré, saco la varita y te dejo… - la chica le dio un beso corto y se perdió en las escaleras.

- Definitivamente Ronald Weasley, tienes un don especial para regarla!!

------

Harry bajó de su BMW M3, color plata, y se encaminó hacia el elevador. Saludó a los que estaban dentro y, sin decir más, se hundió en su agenda electrónica, tratando de saber qué tenía planificado para la jornada. _"El mismo aburrido y rutinario día de siempre…"_ suspiró. Anoche había estado con Romilda… sólo un rato porque ella ya lo asqueaba. Se convenció que debía encontrarse otra amante. Una que al menos lo hiciera sentir que el desvestirse y follarla valía la pena… Pero con Romilda, ni eso sentía. Su teléfono móvil sonó. Tenía el auricular de manos libres en su oreja. Era Remus… tenía un problema con Tonks y no llegaría a la oficina hoy. Harry bufó, y cortó el teléfono sin decir nada. Estaba llegando a su oficina. Sin Remus, el día sería agotador… al menos no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada, ni en nadie. La puerta del elevador se abrió y se encontró de frente con su secretaria. Ella mostró una gran sonrisa, el sólo la miró y le pidió el periódico brúscamente.

- Buenos días señor Potter! – dijo ella.

- Algún mensaje, Rowling? – preguntó si responder al saludo.

- Si, llamó el señor Bradsford… su empleado ya está en la locación, tomando las muestras del suelo para comenzar la obra.

- Bien - dijo desganado.

- El señor Lupin también llamó…

- El ya lo hizo a mi teléfono, sé que no vendrá a trabajar. ¿Algo más?

- Si, la señorita Vane…

- Borra ese mensaje… y por última vez… –la miró dúramente – ¡No vuelvas a darme mensajes de esa mujer! sabes que no quiero…- se paró en seco. Al llegar a su oficina, vió algo que lo conmocionó. Sentado en la sala de espera cerca del escritorio de su secretaria, se encontraba la persona que nunca pensó que iba a encontrar ahí. Por un momento sintió una alegría indescriptible al verlo… pero rápidamente, volvió al semblante sombrío y carente de sentimientos.

- Ah… - dijo la secretaria – el señor… Creo que dijo Ronald Weasley, ha estado esperándolo más de una hora. Dice que necesita hablar con usted…

- Bien…- se acercó lentamente. Ron distraído, no supo de la presencia de su amigo, hasta que no estuvo a mas de tres metros y escuchó la voz de la secretaria. El pelirrojo se levantó de golpe y puso sus manos al costado del cuerpo. Hacía cuatro años que no se veían, y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante él. ¿Qué debía hacer… darle la mano¿Abrazarlo? Afortunadamente para él, Harry fue el que habló primero – ¡Vaya, Vaya¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!! – rió malignamente – ¿qué te trae por aquí… Weasley? – Ron lo miró. Ni un hola, ni un cómo estás… ese no parecía su amigo. – Me perdonarás que no te salude efusivamente… - lo miró con rabia – Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes no me despidieron afectuosamente…

- Harry…

- ¿A qué has venido? – dijo en una voz gélida.

- Necesito hablar contigo… es algo importante.

- Importante… ¿tu, Ronald Weasley hablando de algo importante? – sonrió burlón – ¿es algo sobre Quidditch? – siguió su camino hacia la oficina. Ron se había quedado sorprendido de ver la actitud del otro joven. El se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró – ¿quieres que te levante y te traiga en mis brazos? Vamos, sólo te daré diez minutos de mi tiempo. A diferencia de otros, yo tengo el día bastante ocupado – "Bien, pensó Ron, esto no será para nada fácil". Y sin ninguna gana, comenzó a caminar hacia lo que imaginaba sería su tortura.

- Harry… – dijo una vez adentro de la amplia y confortable oficina – Sé que no nos hemos portado contigo como se merece…

- Ah… el arrepentimiento – dijo sarcásticamente – no sé por qué me parece que no vienes precisamente a pedir perdón, ni estás arrepentido de culparme por lo que según ustedes, les hice a sus padres – Dijo sentándose en su sillón- Siéntate… ¿quieres algo de beber? – Ron se negó – ¿A qué has venido? no creo que hayas llegado hasta aquí, sólo para decirme esas tonterías… y mucho menos pensaras que voy a creérmelas. -lo miró – ¿te casaste?

- No… - lo miró – Hermione y yo vivimos juntos, en la madriguera.

- Los demás…

- Bill y Fleur tendrán un bebé. Charlie sigue soltero y los gemelos… no les ha ido bien en la tienda… después del accidente de papá y mamá… – Harry se movió incómodo.

- Y ella… ¿se casó? – Temía preguntarlo.

- No – él lo miró – Está de novia con Malfoy… aún.

- ¿Vive con él? – No podía. Era mas fuerte que él, tenía que saber que era de la vida de esa pelirroja.

- ¡Claro que no!! – sonrió – Eso tiene a Malfoy de cabeza…

- ¿A qué viniste Weasley?

- Creí que para ti era Ron…

- Creí que para ti era un amigo – le espetó con rabia – hasta que me separaste de tu vida… tu y tus hermanos…

- Es que, no teníamos otra opción…

- ¡Tu, y todos tus hermanos me acusaron sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme de algo que no tuve la culpa!! – gritó. – ¡No me vengas con esa infantil excusa de la opción¡Déjasela para un imbecil que se la crea, yo no lo soy!!

- ¡Es verdad, no una excusa!! Nosotros nunca creímos que tú fueras culpable de nada…

- Pero le hicieron caso a tu hermana¿no? Es casi lo mismo…

- Tú no entiendes, tuvimos que hacerlo… Ginny…

- Esa… - respiró entrecortado – ¡ni la nombres!!

- Harry… entiende que mis padres estaban heridos, ella no pensó…

- ¿Está arrepentida de lo que dijo? – Ron lo negó. Se levantó de golpe – ¿Qué quieres¿A qué viniste¿Por qué me molestas ahora? – Lo miró.

- Es por mamá y papá – él se tensó – si has leído el periódico, Neville¿te acuerdas de él? – Harry asintió – Bien, él descubrió una poción que hará que mis padres... bueno que todo sea como antes…

- Me alegro por tus padres… - dijo indiferente, acomodando unos papeles.

- El problema es que… según Neville eso cuesta – Harry lo miró, y entendió. El por qué su ex amigo se estaba humillando, obligado a hacer algo que nunca quería hacer… mendigar dinero. Pero eso no esfumó las ganas que tenía de desquitarse.

- Así que tu visita es sólo por dinero… - sonrió – Es por lo único que vendrían… ¿verdad? Sólo por el asqueroso dinero…

- Harry, no es eso…

- ¿No es eso? – rió – Apuesto mi vida, si no es sólo por eso que estás aquí.

- Bueno en parte es verdad… Mira, yo sé que te hemos tratado mal…

- ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas de mí¿Eso es lo que represento para ti y tu familia¿Unos números en oro¡Vaya que has caído bajo "amigo"!!

- Sé que estás dolido…

- ¿Dolido? Ja, ja – dijo burlón – ¡No me hagas reír!! Hasta me imagino la escena: Hermione dando la idea… "Ey vamos, tenemos al idiota de Potter forrado en billetes. ¡Hagámonos los arrepentidos y caerá como un chorlito!

- No es así…

- Y todos diciendo: "¡Si!! Hagámosle creer que lo aceptamos nuevamente en la familia. ¡Sólo tendremos que sacrificarnos hasta que nuestros padres dejen de ser vegetales!! – Ron lo miró, Harry se había convertido en un hombre cruel. – y todos diciendo bien!!! y ella, tu hermana, la mas cínica… – cerró los puños – diciendo "ve tu Ronald… ¡Tu podrás ablandar a ese asesino! – lo miró – ¿me equivoco en algo?

- En todo – se levantó – mi hermana no quiere que esté aquí.

- Sigue culpándome de todo...

- Entiéndelo Harry¡yo debía elegir!! si te elegía a ti… ¡hubiera perdido a mi hermana! mis padres… yo les prometí cuidarla. No sabes lo que me ha costado todo… estar sin mi amigo.

- ¡No trates de ablandarme con palabras Weasley!! Viniste por negocios¿no?

- No te entiendo.

- Quieres dinero… ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?

- Yo, no sé… - lo miró – Harry, sabes que no tenemos dinero. Dejar en el hospital a nuestros padres se lleva la mayoría de nuestros sueldos… yo tengo un empleo de mierda en el ministerio.

- No me interesa tus desventuras económicas – dijo serio – guárdatelas para dar lástima en otro lado, a mi no me harás cambiar de opinión. – se iba hacia la puerta, y la abría – ahora si no tienes nada mas que decir, tengo un día ocupado hoy… mejor vete.

- Harry, por favor, por los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Vete antes de que me acuerde la forma en que me corrieron de tu casa y haga lo mismo contigo!! ya no soy el Harry de los viejos tiempos. Pregúntale a Ginny… ella hace una descripción excelente de la horrorosa persona que soy.

- ¿Ni siquiera lo harías por nuestros padres? – él bajó la mirada – es que no... olvídalo. Venir aquí fue una perdida de tiempo. – salió de la oficina y comenzó a caminar por el piso rumbo a los ascensores. Harry se había quedado en la puerta, con una rabia que no podía contener. Necesitaba descargarse, gritar, vengarse… y no supo cómo, ella invadió sus pensamientos. Y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Corrió hacia le elevador. Ron que ya había llegado, se metía en él. Cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, Harry metió la mano, haciendo que ésta se abra. Ron miró a su antiguo compañero de travesuras. Pero la mirada que vio en vez de darle esperanzas, le hizo temer.

- ¿Qué tanto estarían dispuestos a hacer?

- No te entiendo. Vine aquí a pedirte un préstamo, no quisiste escucharme… no te quito más tiempo. – trató de sacarle la mano del elevador y seguir su camino. El lo impedía.

- Quiero que ella venga y me lo pida…- Ron no entendía – Tu hermana… - sonrió – Si tanto quiere que tus padres estén bien, dile que quiero que ella venga y me pida el dinero… veremos qué tanto es capaz de hacer.

- No puedes ser tan…

- Déjame a mi, decidir lo que soy – dijo serio – ¿Te interesa mi oferta? Al menos no te vas con las manos vacías. Tienes una oportunidad.

- Harry…

- A decir verdad… tu hermana la tiene. Solo quiero ver… - sonrió – Qué tiene que decirme ahora…

- No creo que venga – él soltó la puerta.

- Dile que el destino de sus padres está en sus manos… que si ella no viene… será la culpable de que Molly y Arthur estén como vegetales de por vida… - la puerta se cerró dejando a Ron totalmente desconcertado.

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… quien quiera patear a Ginny, creare un blog para que le digan unas cuantas verdades… y el que quiera patear a Harry, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver, porque este Harry demasiado grosero, vil, y todos los adjetivos calificativos que se le puedan poner, si no es uno de mis creaciones favoritas, pasa raspando… Me encanta!! Nunca tendría una relación con una persona así, pero que ratonea un tipo salvaje, ratonea!! O no chicas? Si no saben lo que es ratonear, por favor mandenme un mail que en forma privada se los explico…

Bien dejen sus comentarios… próximo capitulo, esperando que no me corten la línea telefónica, junto con el de aprendiendo…

Saludos Silvia


	6. capitulo 6

**¡Hola a todos!! Realmente me han sorprendido, con sus comentarios respecto a esta historia. Creo que no me cansare de agradecerles los elogios y por que no, también las recomendaciones o sugerencias que cada uno de ustedes, dejan al terminar de leer cada capitulo. **

**Bien, este en verdad seria lo que muchos lectores llaman un capitulo de transición… es decir puede decirse que el capitulo 6 sentará las bases para el siguiente, que tiene lo que a ustedes puede interesarles… el gran esperado encuentro. Aun así, dejen sus comentarios a ver si les sigue gustando como se va desarrollando la historia o no.**

**Para ****Rosangels****, debo decirte que nada está mas lejano a la realidad, que yo tenga que ver con negocios de bienes raíces… no se por que se me ocurrió que Harry tuviera esta profesión… El que tenga la misma profesión en los dos fics, es porque, el de amortentia, y este los hice en simultáneo... y de verdad, algunas veces la neurona, no da para más… (¡Recuerden que solo poseo una de estas!!)**

**Para ****cecyleonor****… el sábado me conecto al Messenger, como a las 15 hs, hora argentina… si decides darte una vuela, quizás podamos hacer una conferencia tripartita, con Paloma! (Para ti amiga también el mensaje).**

**Litle innocence: y para todas aquellas que no supieron que es: ratonear es un termino muy argentino que significa: tener una fantasia sexual con alguien sea conocido o no. (Actor favorito, amigo, un tipo que pasa por la calle... etc. ) viene de la expresió "hacerse los ratones" que significa, imaginar una fantasia con alguien que nos gusta o que nos atrae fisicamente. Esperoq ue la definicion les parezca satisfactoria... si no pongan en el google "ratonear" en paginas argentinas, y alli se les podra explicar mejor**

**Y para todas aquellas que me piden lean sus reviews... no leo otra cosa que no sea Harry/ Ginny; Ron/Hermione; lily /James! . No me pidan que lea, otras... odio los fics de Harry Hermione, no porque sean feos... de hecho me he aventurado a leer algunos bastante buenos, pero los dejo de leer porque la pareja en si, no se sostiene, literariamente hablando. Respeto a aquellos que piensan que eso puede suceder, pero para mi, nunca podria darse... **

**Les dejo el capitulo. No es gran cosa pero se deja leer… y si no les gusta, recuerden¡Es lo que hay!!**

**Capitulo 6 **

Ginny caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación… hacía rato que Ron habia ido a entrevistarse con Harry Potter y todavía no llegaba. Trataba de pensar cómo reaccionaria si Harry aceptaba y les otorgaba el préstamo… ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso? De seguro no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que pensaba… y si Harry aceptaba, se convenció que sería sólo por el gran cargo de conciencia que tendría… _"Después de todo, mis padres están en esta situación por su culpa"_ _"¡Draco!! Por que no estás cuando te necesito… Si solo tuviera una señal de que tu estás aquí, conmigo…"_ Se sentó en la cama. Estaba agotada de tanto pensar… No tenía idea por que sus hermanos seguían con la tesitura de acercarse a Harry… estaban tan bien sin él. Cualquier problema que tuvieran, vamos a ver al "gran Harry Potter". _"¡son unos idiotas!!" "¡Ginny a Harry le debemos la vida!"_ dijo en voz alta imitando a sus hermanos. _"Si… y también le debemos la muerte de Percy y la vida de nuestros padres… ¿Eso nivela la balanza o no?"_. Pensó con terquedad. Se levantó al escuchar ruidos en el patio. Sus hermanos llegar y entrar a la casa. Eso le pareció raro… que todos sus hermanos estuvieran juntos a esa hora, era señal de que algo había pasado… y recordó la misión de Ron ese día. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta y salió dispuesta a encararlos. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras oyó algo que la hizo detenerse… y quedarse sentada en uno de los escalones, dispuesta a escuchar la conversación, sin ser vista.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? – Dijo Ron, que había llegado vía polvos Flú y se quitaba el hollín de la ropa.

- Está en su habitación… - dijo Hermione – ¿Quieres que la llame?

- No… - la miró – será mejor que ella no esté presente.

- ¿Qué sucedió Ron? – dijo Bill – ¿Lo viste¿Pudiste hablar con él? – Su hermano asintió – No te hagas el misterioso… anda, de una vez, cuenta.

- Bueno… les juro que si no supiera que es mi amigo… no lo conocería – se sentó pesadamente en un sillón y se tomó la cara – Es… no es el Harry que venía aquí…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la piernas de su novio. – ¿Acaso no quiso verte?

- No tuvo opción… - todos lo miraron – ya estaba ahí, cuando él llegó… Les juro que su mirada… Me hizo recordar a Snape. – Hermione lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Snape? – dijeron los gemelos.

- Si… era frío… sonreía sarcásticamente y se burlaba de… -bajó la mirada. Ginny sintió una llamarada de furia y odio hacia Harry. – Me hizo pasar, y puso énfasis en decirme que sólo me daba diez minutos de su preciado tiempo para que hablara…

- ¿En verdad?

- Si… parecía sin vida… sus ojos… De verdad Hermione, estar con él me daba escalofríos.

- Pobre Harry… de seguro sufrió mucho nuestra ausencia, para llegar a ser así – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No, Hermione… disfruta humillándote… - dijo Ron, alicaído.

- ¿Te humilló? – preguntó Charlie, tratando de imaginarse al Harry de la infancia, en esa nueva faceta que su hermano les describía.

- Me dijo… "a diferencia de otros, yo si tengo cosas que hacer…"

- Eso no me sonó a humillación… – dijeron los gemelos…

- Pero créeme, si tu hubieras visto la cara de asco que me hizo… pensarías que fue humillante – dijo cabizbajo.

- Pero le hablaste de…

- Le dije que estábamos arrepentidos… - Ginny sintió rabia pero esta vez enfocada a sus hermanos. – Que sólo lo abandonamos porque Ginny se alejaría de nosotros, si no lo hacíamos…

- Eso es verdad – dijo Bill – ¿Pero él, lo entendió?

- ¡Claro que no! – suspiró – está dolido… herido… y su terquedad lo ciega… Le dije de la posibilidad de nuestros padres y de la urgencia de conseguir ese dinero…

- ¿Y?

- Y… pues él creyó que yo estaba ahí por su dinero.

- Pero también es verdad…- dijo Hermione.

- Si, lo sé… entonces, me dijo que lo sentía por papá y mamá pero que no nos iba a dar un centavo – todos bajaron la mirada – Y muy elegantemente me corrió de su oficina.

- Bueno… al menos lo intentamos ¿no? – dijo suspirando Fred – Tendremos que pensar en otra opción…

- En realidad… - dijo Ron y todos lo miraron expectantes – Harry me dió otra opción…

- Cuenta por Merlín Ronald¡deja ya las intrigas!! – farfulló Hermione.

- Quiere que Ginny vaya y le pida el dinero – dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos. La pelirroja dio un respingo y se tensó de golpe.

- Cuando hablábamos, Harry… puso especial énfasis en el trato que Ginny le dió al momento del ataque de nuestros padres… La odia… y al parecer… quiere que ella le pida el dinero. Cómo fueron sus palabras… – se tomó la cabeza como si tratara de recordar.- Ah… ya recuerdo "¿Te interesa mi oferta? Al menos no te vas con las manos vacías… Tienes una oportunidad. Bueno… tu hermana la tiene… sólo quiero ver… Qué tiene que decirme ahora…"

- ¿Eso te dijo? – le preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Ginny se sentó nuevamente de la impresión. _"Maldito desgraciado…eres una basura, Potter"._

- ¡No!! Y agregó más… Por eso agradezco que ella no esté ahora. Si escuchara esto… iría y lo mataría. Recuerden que Ginny culpó a Harry del ataque a nuestros padres y a Percy… no sé por qué razón lo hizo, pero bueno ella le dijo miles de cosas feas… y lo obligaron a marcharse...

- Sabemos la historia Ron… – dijo George – ¡sólo cuéntanos qué mas dijo! – se sentó exasperado cerca de la chimenea.

- Bueno textualmente dijo "Dile que el destino de sus padres está en sus manos… que si ella no viene… será la culpable de que Molly y Arthur estén como vegetales de por vida…" – La pelirroja se tapó los oídos y no quiso oír mas. Esa frase había caído en su mente como un hachazo y le había destrozado el cerebro. Se levantó rápidamente y se metió en su cuarto.- Por eso no quería que Ginny estuviera aquí y se enterara de las cosas… - siguió Ron - Es mejor dejarlo como está. Ella nunca irá, y no quiero exponerla a la furia de Harry.

- ¿Tan cambiado está?

- Si no supiera que él lo odiaba a muerte… no estaría tan loco de pensar que es una reencarnación de Voldemort… Si hubieras visto sus ojos Hermy… te congelaban los huesos… no tiene sentimientos... esta vacío por dentro.

- No lo creo… sólo está dolido… Si Ginny fuera…

- ¿Crees que odiándolo como lo odia irá¿Y Crees por alguna razón que Harry la tratará como antes? – rió amargamente Ron. Su novia no contesto. Ella sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que Harry tenía por su cuñada. Como no saberlo, si ella era casi su hermana, su confidente. Y también fue la misma Hermione la que lo consoló cuando Ginny comenzó a salir con Malfoy. Pero existía la posibilidad que ese Harry no existiera… - Hermione… no le digas a Ginny.

- Descuida Ron… Ahora… será mejor que se preparen… vamos a almorzar… - y arrastrando los pies, entraron a la cocina.

Cuatro días se pasó pensando en lo que debía hacer… Un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinaba dentro de su estómago haciéndola sentir enferma, cada vez que llegaba a la única conclusión… debía ir. Si tener a sus padres implicaba humillarse ante ese desgraciado, valía la pena el sacrificio. Pero cada día, después que escuchara a hurtadillas la conversación de sus hermanos, que se decidía a ir, las dudas la hacían cambiar de opinión y quedarse… Qué podía decirle… Y qué querría decirle él.

Esa mañana se levantó como siempre para ir al trabajo. Pero no iría a trabajar. Tenía en la mente que de ese día no pasaría… ese día tendría que verlo y soportar estoicamente la ráfaga de dagas que Harry le mandara. El quería verla para vengarse… y ella se tenía que doblegar. Todo por sus padres… _"Solo será un minuto Ginevra, y valdrá la pena salir con cicatrices, si él te golpeara, con tal de tener a mis padres"._ Se vistió distinta, no supo por qué. La falda de gamuza marrón oscuro, era mas corta que lo usual, llegaba a las rodillas. Las botas negras, de tacón alto, estilizaban sus piernas y la blusa negra, resaltaba lo blanco de su piel. No se maquilló exageradamente. Apenas un brillo labial y una base para tapar las pecas. Si se esmeró en delinear los ojos… Ella creía que era su mejor arma de seducción… dejó de delinearse los ojos y se miró al espejo, pensando _"¿por qué tengo que pensar en mis armas de seducción? No voy a ver a Draco…"_ Vió el producto final y le pareció que estaba bien… sólo agregó unas gotas de perfume detrás de sus orejas. Se puso su chaqueta que combinaba con la pollera, tomó su bolso y salió de su cuarto.

- Te has levantado temprano hoy – la encaró Hermione, al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina.

- Si… eh… tengo trabajo pendiente… – tomó la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de humeante café…

- ¿No desayunas aquí?

- No… ya te lo dije… estoy atrasada en un asunto de… bueno… algo confidencial.

- ¿Qué puede ser confidencial en tu Departamento?

- El hecho que no trabaje en el Departamento de Misterios como tu – la miró con rabia – no te da derecho a menospreciar mi trabajo. – se levantó dejando la taza a medio terminar.

- Ginny, lo siento sólo que…

- No tienes por qué explicarme nada… – suspiró – Sé lo que piensan todos de mi trabajo… ¿y sabes qué? No me importa.

- Ya te pedí disculpas… te ves bonita hoy…

- ¿No me veo bonita siempre? – dijo con picardía para salir de ese momento tenso.

- ¡Claro! – rió Hermione – ¡Sólo que hoy, especialmente, te ves más bonita!! – La miró – ¿tienes cita con Draco?

- A ese no lo nombres…

- ¿Otro en tu lista negra?

- No sé de qué hablas… Draco se fue a trabajar no sé dónde y no sé cuando regresará… - bufó – ¿y sabes? Ni siquiera me ha escrito una carta… ¡mucho menos hablarme por teléfono!!

- No tenemos teléfono aquí, linda… – rieron.

- Al fin… ni una lechuza.

- ¿Entonces a quién tienes que seducir?

- ¡A nadie!! – dijo y pensó _"como si quisiera seducirlo… ¡matarlo es lo que querría!!"_ – me voy, haces que llegue tarde.

- Buena suerte entonces…

- Gracias… la necesitaré... – suspiró, y se metió en la chimenea… pero lo que mas le extrañó a Hermione fue que su cuñada no dijo "ministerio de magia" al echar los polvos Flu, sino que muy claramente ella escuchó "El caldero Chorreante". Y Cuando le iba a preguntar por qué iba a ese lugar, una llamarada verde y humo le taparon la boca, dejándola ahogada y sola en la casa. Ginny había desaparecido.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado esa mañana. El proyecto para el nuevo resort en El Caribe, estaba apunto de comenzar. Había acertado asociarse para ese emprendimiento con el señor Sam Bradsford, conocido mago hijo de muggles, que había tenido como Harry, el acierto de hacer negocios en los dos mundos. El hombre tenía el dinero y los contactos, y si algo había aprendido Harry en esos años, era a aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Bradsford tenía una hija, que no era fea, según Harry, pero que no le interesaba en absoluto, y a pesar de los continuas insinuaciones del viejo porque saliera con ella, Harry no lo haría nunca… casarse, menos… no había nadie que casara a Harry Potter…

El proyecto era faraónico… se llevaría a cabo en una isla en el Caribe, que habían comprado. Allí se emplazaría las más impresionantes cabañas para vacacionar, destinadas no sólo para muggles sino también para magos; equipadas con elementos de ultima generación, las cabañas para muggles; y con elfos domésticos las destinadas a los magos. Tenía todas sus energías puestas en ese negocio… no debía dejar nada librado al azar… El empleado de Bradsford, ya había hecho el primer relevamiento del terreno. Harry tenía el informe en sus manos, firmado por… Draco Malfoy. Sonrió malignamente._ "De todos los lugares en los que podías trabajar, tenía que ser con Bradsford…. Infeliz"._ Dejó el informe. Miró hacia la ventana… y prendió un cigarrillo. Recordó la vez que le mandó a ese hurón, el sectusempra… Ginny no se lo perdonaría nunca…. _"le arruinaste la cara, Potter!!"_ Sus palabras retumbaron en su cerebro. Ella las había dicho en la sala común de Gryffindor, después del ataque_... "¡Y qué si le arruine la cara!! El me arruinó la vida"._ Y era verdad… le había quitado lo que mas amaba… lo que se dió cuenta que tenía tan cerca… cuando la vio alejarse del brazo de ese idiota. Sacudió sus pensamientos al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, e instantes después, su secretaria se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

- ¿Ya llegó Lupin? – le preguntó antes de saber para qué lo molestaba. Harry caminó hacia el escritorio y se dispuso a leer nuevamente el informe.

- No señor… llamó para decir que se tardará con el asunto que usted le encomendó – él sonrió. Remus estaba a punto de concretar la compra de una parte de "Sortilegios Weasley".

- Bien… - Bajó la vista y siguió leyendo, pero su secretaria no se movió. La vió de reojo y lanzó un suspiro de exasperación – ¿Quería decirme algo más, señora Rowling? – preguntó sin dejar de leer los informes.

- Disculpe usted...- ella se acercó –afuera… hay alguien que lo busca.

- ¿Tiene cita?- ella negó – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… no veo a nadie sin cita. – Tomó el bolígrafo para hacer algunas anotaciones – ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó al ver que la mujer no se iba – Creo haberte dicho algo¿no?

- Verá señor… es que ella dice que usted la está esperando. Y en verdad, es parecida a… digo… su pelo… es igual de rojo que el otro joven que vino hace unos días a…

- ¿Qué? – dijo enderezándose de golpe en su asiento y mirando a su secretaria con interés – ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Que la señorita que lo busca es…

- ¿Pelirroja… pequeña, delgada, de ojos castaños y pecas en la nariz?

- Si… y creo que dijo llamarse… Wealey… no…

- Weasley – dijo y sus ojos brillaron… un instante después se ensombrecieron. – Dile que espere… dile que… tengo citas muy importantes…

- Señor… no hay nadie afuera esperando por usted…

- Entonces dile que tengo teleconferencias… que estoy en reuniones vía Internet… con muchos empresarios y que cuando pueda la atenderé.

- Pero señor…

- ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!!! – gritó nervioso – no quiero verla ahora…

- Está bien. – se fue, dejando a Harry hecho una madeja de nervios. _"Ella vino… bien, la tienes donde quieres… Qué le pedirás… una noche de sexo… si, echarle un polvo e insultarla mientras lo hago… eso sería… El polvo más caro de la historia…"_ rió. _"Merlín… ¿seguirá tan hermosa como antes? Tendrá algún anillo de compromiso… no, Ron me dijo que no lo harían pronto… algo a mi favor."_ Se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a caminar… caminar siempre fue bueno para él… las ideas fluían mas rápidamente… pero en ese preciso momento las ideas no tenían ganas de surgir… pataleó como un niño… iba hacia la puerta y luego se frenaba, tratando de hacer lo que tenía que hacer… y sonrió malignamente… ya sabía que iba a proponerle… _"quizás exija a cambio de dinero, mas de una noche de sexo… Y no tendrá mas opción que aceptar"._

Tres horas estuvo sentada en la sala de espera… miraba el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared insistentemente. El no daba señales de atenderla. Ya varias veces había molestado a la secretaria, para preguntarle cuando iba a poder verlo. La mujer sólo se limitaba a decir que Harry estaba muy ocupado y que esperara. Se había leído todas las revistas que había en una mesita… Tomó al menos tres cafés. Ya estaba cansada de estar sentada y para peor tenía hambre. Miró el reloj otra vez… ya era mediodía… cuatro horas esperando, y él ni señales. _"Sólo media hora más y luego te vas"_ Era la tercera vez que lo decía… pero se negaba a cumplirlo. Tenía que hablar con él, y quitarse ese problema lo más rápido posible.

- Ginny? – alguien la había conocido – ¿Ginny Weasley? – ella miró a quien le hablaba y sonrió realmente sorprendida.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! – dijo, y de un salto se acercó y abrazó a su antiguo profesor.

- ¡Te veo y no lo creo! – rió Remus – ¡Estás hermosa!

- No exagere profesor… – dijo ruborizándose – ¿Cómo está usted?

- Vamos Ginny, hace años que deje de ser profesor… llámame Remus, y estoy bien, gracias.

- Me alegro…

- ¿Ya te casaste?

- En estos tiempos… que una mujer como yo logre casarse…- rió.

- Vamos… apuesto a que tienes una larga lista…

- Sólo tengo a Draco… mi novio.

- ¿Todavía? – rieron – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar de un asunto con Harry… - bajó la mirada – Pero veo que está demasiado ocupado, porque hace cuatro horas que espero y nada…

- ¿Cuatro horas? – dijo arqueando una ceja, luego miró a la secretaria que se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando – Déjame ver qué hago por ti.

- Gracias… pero yo, creo que ya me voy...

- ¡No! – dijo Remus, deteniéndola – déjame hablar con Harry… y de seguro terminará de hacer lo que esta haciendo.

- Bueno… creo que unos minutos más de espera no me matarán – sonrió. El viejo merodeador se alejó y desapareció tras la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? – preguntó a Harry que estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto fuera de la ventana. El giró lentamente mirando a su antiguo profesor.

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- ¡Cuatro horas!! La tienes esperando cuatro horas… ¿qué esperas¿que le crezcan raíces?

- Ella… ¿todavía esta ahí? – preguntó y se puso rojo – Pensé que se había marchado.

- ¡Pues no!

- Está desesperada por el dinero… - dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- De qué hablas… - y recordó – Ah… ¿Por lo del dinero para Molly y Arthur? – él asintió – bueno… la chica es perseverante… ¿la atenderás?

- No se moverá de ahí… es tan terca o peor que Ron…

- ¡Pero más bonita! de hecho… – lo miró, quería ver su reacción a sus palabras - me sorprendió lo hermosa que está – Harry lo miró esperando que siguiera – Tendrías que verla… la madurez le ha sentado de maravilla, un cuerpo de mujer y la misma cara de niña traviesa…- Harry tragó saliva.

- ¿Está… bonita?

- Siempre lo fue… ¿o no?

- De todas maneras…

- Y qué piernas…

- Remus…

- ¿La atenderás?

- ¿A qué viniste?

- No cambias… la harás sufrir antes, durante y después de su plática¿verdad?- él sonrió con frialdad.

- No sería yo, si no lo hago – se sentó en su sillón y dió la vuelta quedando de espaldas a su amigo – bien… déjala pasar.- Remus se fue hacia la puerta y desapareció. Harry respiró profundamente – A partir de este momento comienza tu calvario Ginevra Weasley.

**Nota de la autora**: bien… capitulo cortito… Espero sus comentarios… próximo capitulo… ¿que le propondrá Harry? Se aceptan apuestas…

Gracias por comprender… El próximo capitulo, les prometo que actualizare todos mis fics… incluido el de la otra página… Esto no será hasta el próximo miércoles… No desesperen… creo que **aprendiendo** terminará mas pronto de lo esperado… Antes de la publicación del ultimo libro de la saga de Rowling… pero, no les prometo nada….

Saludos Silvia


	7. capitulo 7

Hola!! Nuevamente tengo que recurrir a la misericordia de ustedes, para que me perdonen por mi tardanza… la cosa se pone cada vez peor, y no tengo idea cuando voy a terminar el capitulo de aprendiendo que debo actualizar… nunca en estos dos años que llevo escribiendo fics, me ha sucedido… y para peor, cuando estoy encaminada para terminarlo, mi querido y adorado Harry (mi perro), muerde el cable del ordenador y le da un jalón, apagándome la maquina, y haciendo que todo lo que había escrito hasta ese momento, se fuera por un caño!! (Digan que adoro a ese perro, porque si no, ahora estaría tocando el arpa en el cielo de los perros!) Esperen… ya vendrá. Por lo pronto les dejo esta historia… que ya va tomando color… si, se que algunas de ustedes, ha adivinado para donde va la cuestión, pero nunca se imaginan como terminará. En realidad, y en eso debemos ser sinceros, en este tipo de fics (Los de romance, drama, etc.) algunas temas se parecen, o ya están recontravistos… lo bueno es que la manera de contarlos diferencia a los autores, no lo creen así?

Bien, dejo los divagues, y que comience el capitulo… espero que les guste!!

**Capitulo 7**

- ¡Te dije que lo lograría!! – Remus llegó a la sala de espera con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Ginny. Ella se quedó mirándolo un instante y tratando de controlarse un poco, se levantó. Y lentamente trataba de ponerse la chaqueta.

- Yo… bien… Sólo me pondré la chaqueta… lo siento… es que hace calor aquí – dijo y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Remus la ayudó. – gracias.

- No dejes que te vapulee… entra a esa oficina segura de lo que dices, y mantenle la mirada… si quieres obtener lo que quieres… no trates de volver al pasado y soporta estoicamente lo que tenga que decirte… solo así lograrás algo de él – ella lo miró y asintió obedientemente – Lo siento… ya no es el Harry que conocíamos… Si no te prevengo puedes salir herida.

- Remus…- sonrió – nada puede herirme mas que tener a mis padres en ese hospital. – le dió un beso – Gracias por el dato de todas maneras…- Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no escuchando susurrar al ex hombre lobo unas palabras.

- ¡Qué Merlín te ayude niña!!

Ginny llegó a la puerta y se detuvo. Contó hasta diez y golpeó. Desde dentro una voz fría le dio permiso para entrar. Cuando abrió, no vió a nadie ahí. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz natural del sol, que entraba desde el gran ventanal. Sus ojos trataron de buscar a Harry, pero a simple vista parecía que se hubiera esfumado. Hasta que enfocó sus ojos en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Estaba dándole la espalda. Se acercó despacio hacia el centro de la oficina, y se sentó en una butaca, cuando la misma voz que escuchó detrás de la puerta volvió a hablar.

- No te di permiso para que te sentaras…

- Yo… - titubeó – disculpa – se levantó rápidamente.

- Siéntate – ella estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero se contuvo.

- Gracias – dijo apenas moviendo los labios.

- Realmente pensé que vendrías, apenas tu querido hermano Ronald llegara con las novedades…

- Yo… Ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

- ¡Vaya!! – rió y a Ginny se le erizó la piel… luego se pateó mentalmente por tonta. Estaba cayendo en su juego. Decidió no tener miedo. El no de Harry ya lo tenía, así que debía pelear por el si. – ¿Así que estamos aquí a escondidas?

- No es así… Después de la conversación que tuviste con mi hermano... ellos decidieron no contarme el resultado de ese encuentro…

- Pero tu…

- Me enteré de todas formas…

- Veo que no pierdes las mañas de escuchar a hurtadillas.- Ella sonrió. – Entonces… - giró el sillón y se levantó. Ginny abrió los ojos. Estaba mucho más alto que hace cuatro años y más apuesto… sus ojos no tenían el brillo de la adolescencia, pero eso no le quitaba masculinidad. Harry trató de serenar las hormonas que le gritaban "aviéntate y bésala". Contemplaba a la joven y le daba la razón a Remus… mas hermosa no podía estar. Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en él, frente a la joven. Ella estaba sentada, y con sus manos apretaba su bolso nerviosamente. El la miraba de arriba a abajo. – ¿Qué haces Weasley¿Sabe tu novio que estás aquí?

- El no… no metas a Draco en esto – lo miró a los ojos.- Y como si no supieras a qué vengo.

- Bien… vas directo al punto… eso me gusta. – encendió un cigarrillo – quieres uno?

- No tengo esos vicios.

- Mala suerte. – el humo salió de su boca. Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio – ¿No te gusta el humo? – ella negó – te aguantas entonces… estás en mis dominios… aquí se hace lo que quiero.

- Bien… dime qué quieres…

- ¡Wow, Weasley¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

- ¿Para qué negarlo? – lo miró – me enfermas… aún sigo pensando lo mismo de ti… así que…

- ¿Tienes el descaro de llegarte hasta aquí y decirme eso¡Mal chiquita, empezaste muy mal tu discursito!

- ¿Por qué no? El hecho de que me vea obligada a venir…

- ¡Nadie te obligó! – dijo cortante.

- ¡No seas tan cínico! Sabías muy bien que vendría… que haría cualquier cosa por ver a mis padres como antes…

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – ella se tensó. – ¿Qué tal si te pido un fin de semana de lujuria… Lo aceptarías?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!! – gritó – quién crees que soy… Romilda Vane?

- ¡Vaya!! Veo que lees el periódico…

- Si… y tu… sigues siendo…

- ¡Alto ahí nena!! – y sus puños se cerraron – ¡no vengas aquí a juzgarme! ya lo hiciste una vez, y creo que me declaraste culpable… sin darme la posibilidad de defenderme… hoy estás en mi mundo… no te atrevas a venir a decirme la basura que soy.

- Eres el colmo… ¡Tu me obligaste a venir y tener que volver a ver tu maldita cara!! – se levantó – ¿Y ahora te haces el ofendido? – rió – Definitivamente….

- Definitivamente no toleraré esa actitud conmigo… - la miró – ¡Siéntate! – le dijo en un tono severo. Ella se sentó - ¿Es que acaso tu noviecito te contagió los humos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- ¿Te has vuelto arrogante y altanera como él?

- Estás delirando… Draco no es…

- No es más que un simple y asqueroso empleaducho… un peón sin oficio ni beneficio… un don nadie - rió – trabaja para un socio mío… así que mucho cuidado en cómo te diriges a mi – se levantó y fue a sentarse en su sillón – una palabra, y tu queridísimo Draco juntará basura para vivir…

- Eres de lo peor… ya todo el mundo me lo había dicho.

- ¡Bien!! – aplaudió con sarcasmo, apretando el cigarrillo con sus labios y aspirando el humo - Al fin el mundo dice la verdad sobre mí… A lo que viniste… ¿cuánto?

- ¿Cuanto qué?

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – gritó y golpeó el escritorio haciendo bambolear el ordenador. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – Cuánto es lo que necesitas…

- ¡No voy a decírtelo¡Primero tengo que saber qué quieres de mi!

- ¿Crees que quiero follarte? – ella se ruborizó – No me faltan ganas… así te quitaría lo orgullosa.- sonrió malignamente. Ginny se ruborizó – Parece que nuestro amigo Draco no te satisface como te mereces…

- ¡Deja a Draco en paz!! – dijo mordiendo sus labios.

- ¡Entonces dime cuanto es lo que quieren de mi!

- Treinta mil galeones – Harry tragó saliva.

- Qué¿treinta mil¿Qué hace esa planta, resucita?

- Es lo que necesita Neville…

- ¡Sólo tiene que comprar la maldita planta!! Y déjame decirte que yo la conseguiría por dos galeones.

- ¡Claro!! El gran Harry Potter mueve un dedo y el mundo está a sus pies… ¡eres un soberbio!!

- La gente me ama…

- La gente no te conoce… - dijo ella.

- Les da lo mismo… me aman y me respetan por lo que hice. ¿Cuál es tu problema? El hecho de que tú te enamoraras de un mago… que nadie ve con buenos ojos...

- De qué hablas…

- ¿Por qué crees que Malfoy no trabaja en el mundo mágico?

- Pues porque…

- ¡Nadie lo quiere!! – rió burlón – ¡es un autoexiliado mágico!!! Tiene que trabajar con las personas que más aborrece para poder vivir… pobre idiota… se resigna a hacer algo que odia para no perder su estilo de vida…

- Draco no es así… él daría…

- ¡Por qué no te dio dinero?

- Se lo quitaron…

- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo? – rió mas fuerte.

- Basta… no te permito…

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para no permitirme hacer o decir algo… _comadreja_!! – ella lo miró y de pronto tuvo ganas de llorar. Ron tenía razón, estar ahí era una causa perdida.

- Eres un…

- ¿Monstruo? –sonrió – si, todos dicen lo mismo… Romilda dice lo mismo… - suspiró – es lindo… que te consideren así…

- ¿En qué te has convertido?

- En lo que todos decían que era… en lo que tu decías… asesino… basura… porquería humana… ahora debo agregar monstruo… debo confesar que este me gusta mas que los otros… Bien… a los negocios.

- Qué quieres decir…

- Cómo me pagarán… en el caso de que decida prestarles el dinero…

- Bueno… yo trabajo en el ministerio… tengo el puesto de papá – él lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Vaya¡Veo que has progresado mucho!! No por nada sigues siendo tan muerta de hambre como antes... - ella contuvo la respiracion un momento, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, porque si no lo hacía, su objetivo se perdería.

- Todos trabajamos… y podemos entre todos aportar una cuota…

- ¿Crees que mis nietos podrán firmarte el libre deuda… cuando tengan noventa años? – mas risas burlonas. Ginny trataba de mantener la calma delante de ese desconocido.

- No entiendo…

- Que con el sueldo de porquería que tienen… todos ustedes, de seguro eso es lo que tardarán en pagarme… ¡Merlín! Supongo que tendré que conseguir una piedra filosofal y rogar que ustedes vivan lo suficiente para que me abonen la totalidad de la deuda.

- Eres cruel… pero no importa, podríamos pagarla…

- ¿Cómo? Tu sueldo es una miseria. Ron… está haciendo planes para vivir con Hermione. Ella es la única que tiene un sueldo decente en esa casa. Bill tendrá un bebé, y Fleur despilfarra cada galeón que gana tu hermano haciendo horas extras en el banco… Fred y George, están quebrados; y Charlie… todavía cree en idealismos y trabaja cuidando dragones por monedas…

- Veo que conoces nuestra vida…

- ¡Tengo que investigar!! Si tengo que prestarte treinta mil galeones… creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

- ¿Qué, ya se fueron mis diez minutos de tu tiempo? Pienso que por hacerme esperar cuatro horas…

- Pero yo no tengo ganas de escuchar lo que piensas – miró el reloj – tengo cosas importantes que atender…

- Así que todo se trató de esto… – él la miró – humillarme y negarte a prestarnos el dinero…

- ¿Y qué esperabas... que te abrace y te diga "todo olvidado"? Ja, ja. Eres graciosa chica… vete olvidando de eso… nunca perdonaré lo que me humillaron en tu casa.

- Humillarte…? fue decirte la verdad. Eres un… por tu culpa mis padres est…

- ¡No empieces con la misma cantaleta!! Si tú hubieras estado en tu casa, esto no habría pasado…

- No te entiendo...

- Si, si me entiendes… quizás si no te hubieras demorado… ¿acaso la cama de Draco estaba buena para que salieras de ella? Claro, a mi me culpas, pero tu no te sientes culpable por no poder ayudarlos...? - sonrió - que vas a culparte, si estabas revolcandote con tu noviecito... - dijo con desprecio.

- ¡No te permito Potter!! – dijo levantándose furiosa, y con los puños apretados.

- Pero tu si me dices cosas a mi¿no¿Me gritas asesino y yo tengo que bajar la cabeza sólo porque tu lo dices?

- Será mejor que me vaya. Estás tan amargado… ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida? Cásate, puedes usar a Romilda para eso – él la miro – Así se te va esa cara de vinagre que tienes. Si señor, el gran Harry Potter, exitoso en los negocios... pero en la vida eres un fracasado… ¡Envidioso!! Por qué no tratas de formar tu propia familia, y dejas a la nuestra en paz… así de una vez por todas dejas de ser un anormal monstruo!!

- ¿Sabes…? – dijo tratando de controlarse – No eres la primera que me lo dice… - ella se retiraba – Todo el mundo me dice "ey Harry¿por qué no te buscas una chica con quien compartir tu vida?"

- Deberías hacerles caso entonces… adiós Potter – dijo abriendo la puerta- Ojala nunca…

- Te daré el dinero… – ella se paró en seco y lo miró. Cerró la puerta y se acercó incrédula.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oiste... voy a ayudarlos…

- ¿Pero tu dijiste que no nos lo prestarías?

- Te daré el dinero… sólo que pondré ciertas condiciones… La forma en que me lo pagarás…

- Lo que sea… – dijo sonriendo – Bien… nunca pensé que dijera esto pero… gracias… - Estaba contenta. Pensó que quizás mostrarle la realidad a ese infeliz lo había hecho recapacitar. – Por nuestros padres….

- No me lo agradezcas… – sonrió, pero su sonrisa escondía una realidad, que Ginny no vió.

- Bien – se iba - yo tengo que avisarles a mis hermanos… -no cabía en su pecho la emoción. Por fin sus padres, después de cuatro años…- Adiós, nos veremos después para…

- Firmar el contrato. – ella lo miró fijo.

- ¿Qué contrato?

- Te lo dije… te daré el dinero a cambio de algunas condiciones… estarás de acuerdo conmigo que, como todo hombre de negocios, necesito poner esa promesa por escrito para que se cumpla.

- Claro… Pero dime… qué clase de condiciones…

- Bueno… algunas que se me han ocurrido en el transcurso de esta conversación. – la miró.

- ¿Si? – dijo ella temerosa – bueno, suéltalas… así lo consulto con mis hermanos…

- Te daré el dinero… a cambio de que… - la miró con rabia – te cases conmigo.

- ¿Que? – dijo ella y rogó porque haya escuchado mal – no entendí…

- Si… -se acercó amenazadoramente – entendiste bien… muy bien lo que dije… te casas conmigo y tendrás a tus padres nuevamente… como antes… y todos felices…

- Pero… no es posible, yo no te amo… yo te…

- ¿Odias¿Tu me odias¡Qué lastima!! – dijo con sarcasmo – déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo… - mintió- Pero tu eres un buen ejemplar para esposa… –nuevamente la miro detenidamente, como si Ginny fuera un caballo al cual quería comprar. Ella se estremeció con esa mirada.- te tendría como un trofeo… te exhibiría con mis socios…

- Pero yo, tengo novio… ¡amo a Draco¿Crees por alguna tonta idea, que yo voy a dejarlo por ti? – Preguntó perturbada. La sola idea de pensar en casarse con Harry, le estrujaba las tripas.

- Lástima… - dijo con un cinismo inconmensurable y luego rió – Tendrás que dejarlo… pobre Draco, ser segundo mío en todo… Estás de acuerdo entonces…

- Crees que, aun estando desesperada, yo…

- Es una opción que te doy… dejas a Draco o dejas a tus padres en la situación que se encuentran… tic, tac, tic tac – le señaló su reloj Rólex, de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes que llevaba en su muñeca – El tiempo corre comadreja… tiempo de decidir, entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto… - la miró. La tenía humillada… aunque muy en el fondo, la cara de Ginny le diera tremendos deseos de protegerla.

- Estás demente… -dijo asustada.

- No… ¡es una idea genial! – rió, y aplaudió felicitándose a si mismo – ¿y sabes qué es lo loco? Que tu me hayas dado la idea… -se alejó – Lárgate… te doy tres días para que me des la respuesta.- ella se había quedado parada sin saber que decir – Qué esperas… LARGATE!! – Ginny sintió un fuego que se encendía en el estómago y que subía por su garganta… náuseas… salió corriendo de ese lugar que la asfixiaba. Subió al elevador tambaleándose y sin más desapareció.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Llegó como pudo a la madriguera. El viaje, unido al encuentro con Harry, habían contribuido a que el revoltijo en su estomago fuera incontrolable y las ganas de vomitar, la superaron. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de preguntarle nada, llegando a duras penas al baño. Vomitó todo lo que no comió… el odio, la desesperación, la angustia y las dudas… unidos a las palabras de Harry humillándola. Hermione llegó al rato y le sostuvo el cabello. Después de varios minutos de rodillas frente al inodoro, se levantó, y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió al lavabo para quitarse el sabor desagradable de su boca. Hermione le alcanzó la toalla, con una sonrisa. Ella le agradeció casi en un murmullo y cuando iba a salir, su cuñada la detuvo.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Preguntó.

- Aquí, no… vamos a mi cuarto…

- por qué no te das una ducha rápida… yo bajo y te hago un té…

- ¿Harías eso por mi? – dijo ella y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas…

- Haría mas por tu familia, si pudiera – se abrazaron. Ginny se alegro de tener una mujer con quien hablar. Su madre tendría que estar ahí para consolarla pero no podía… suspiró.

- Gracias… creo que me daré esa ducha… - la castaña se alejó y ella entró nuevamente en el baño. Abrió la canilla de la ducha para dejar salir el agua. Sus pensamientos se fueron al pasado inmediato: Harry le había ofrecido el dinero… a cambio de ella. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó… él la odiaba… _"Draco… _pensó_¿Como podría dejarlo? El me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba… ¿Cómo podría dejar de estar con él para casarme con ese monstruo?"_ Terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la ducha. El agua disipó los pensamientos de Draco, y se situaron nuevamente en Harry. _"Realmente te estás mostrando tal cual eres… se te cayó la mascara de héroe… y ahora usas la de villano… tu verdadero rostro. Maldigo el día que pensé que tu podrías ser el hombre de mi vida…"_ Lloró… a salvo de la mirada de su cuñada. Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía por su cuerpo. Se restregaba frenéticamente… aun recordaba el desagradable olor del humo del cigarrillo que él le tiraba en su cara a propósito… _"Una verdadera demostración de maldad y poder" _Pensó nuevamente, y cerró la ducha. Se secó y llegó hasta su cuarto. Se puso su pijama y se acostó. Cinco minutos después, Hermione llegaba con una humeante taza de té.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Ginny asintió – me alegro… aunque estoy algo enojada contigo… - La miró – siento que no has sido honesta.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo y tomó un sorbo del té.- Está rico.

- Bien… ¿de cuánto estas? – Ginny tragó un sorbo largo de té caliente que le quemó la garganta.

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablas?

- No vas a trabajar… te vistes de esa manera… llegas alterada y luego vomitas… eso unido a que Draco se fue. ¿Dime Ginny él no quiere asumir los compromisos? porque si es así, tus hermanos… – ella levantó la mano para que se callara.

- En primer lugar, siempre te he dicho la verdad con respecto a eso… - se puso roja – soy virgen… nunca he hecho con Draco mas que besos y alguna que otra caricia¡pero nada mas!

- Entonces…

- En segundo lugar, y después de lo que dije anteriormente, te darás cuenta que no estoy embarazada – rió – ¡mujer que imaginación tienes!!

- Entonces… ¿por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

- ¿Quién te dijo que no fui?

- Vamos… esta mañana fuiste al Caldero Chorreante…

- ¿Si? – dijo bajando la mirada – bueno… quise entrar por la otra puerta.

- ¡Esta vez no estas siendo honesta conmigo!! Ron fue a preguntarte algo respecto a unos comunicadores muggles encantados, confiscados en Chelsea y tu no estabas… ¿dónde fuiste?

- Tenía algo que hacer… - dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- ¿Tan grave es que no me lo cuentas? – ella sintió otra vez ese fuego consumirle las entrañas.- Ginny…

- Yo escuché la conversación de ustedes… hace cuatro días… - Hermione abrió los ojos.

- No quisimos decírtelo… según Ron… fue un completo fracaso… no quería exponerte a la furia de Harry – ella no aguantando mas comenzó a llorar – ¿Ginny qué pasa?

- Pues después de escucharlos, decidí que valía la pena el sacrificio y hoy fui a verlo… - más lágrimas – ¡fue horrible Hermione! – se abrazaron.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Ginny lloraba a mares – Ginny tranquilízate y cuéntame – después de varios minutos que le tomó serenarse la miró.

- Me dijo cosas terribles… Lo mas fuerte es que me llamaba "comadreja" – Hermione se tapó la boca.

- Así llamaba Malfoy a Ron…

- Bueno eso era antes… ¡sólo que de la boca de Harry fue horrible escucharlo!! Nunca hubiera pensado que él…

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Muerta de hambre, que ganas un sueldo miserable… Sabe todo respecto a nuestras finanzas… ¿sabes que trató de ensuciar a Draco también?

- Qué te dijo…

- Que si estaba segura de que él perdió todo su dinero… que Draco se veía obligado a trabajar en el mundo muggle porque nadie lo quería en el mundo mágico…

- Eso es verdad.

- ¡Hermione!!

- Bueno…En el Ministerio hay unas listas negras… debido a su pasado mortífago, Draco no tiene acceso a ninguno de los puestos… pensé que lo sabías.

- ¡Tu trabajas en un puesto mas importante!

- Pero nos estamos yendo por las ramas… ¿nos prestará el dinero?

- Si – dijo cabizbaja.

- Pero…

- Pero debo firmar un contrato… para que el negocio se lleve a cabo.

- Bien… Eso era seguro, porque Harry es un hombre de negocios. Sabíamos que impondría condiciones.

- Si, pero en tu vida sabrías que me pidió… no a ustedes, a mi solita – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

- ¿Te pidió que te acostaras con él? – Ginny rió.

- ¡No!! Y sabes lo que me dijo… Me dijo que con gusto me follaría para que se me quitara lo orgullosa.

- Si no me hubieras dicho que es Harry, no te lo creería. Es mas, pensaría que Draco en sus viejos tiempos te diría algo así.

- En fin… - suspiró.

- ¿Qué te pidió a cambio del dinero?

- Esto es algo que nunca en mi vida lo hubiera pensado. De haber sabido que pediría eso, ni siquiera me hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a verlo.

- ¡Anda dímelo!!

- Me exigió que dejara a Draco – Hermione la miró – y que me case con él…

**Notas de la autora**: bien, eso es todo por el momento… dejen su opinión, con respecto a este capitulo… en verdad Ginny es tonta o se hace? Y Harry se que no estuvo tan desgraciado como todos ustedes querían, pero tienen que entender que soy mujer, y buena, por lo que no me sale ser una bitch… y trasladarlo a la personalidad del personaje… aunque espero que haya colmado algo sus expectativas. Para todas aquellas que pensaron en el casamiento… bien, ahora solo les resta esperar a ver que contesta ella… lo hará o no lo hará? Umm. Próximo capitulo, el domingo. Y ese día, les doy una sorpresa... Quizás comience a publicar un viejo fic, que publique en fanautores y que en esta pagina no lo habia hecho… y también, el capitulo nro 38 de aprendiendo… eso si, se los prometo!! Solo quedan unos pocos capítulos… y el final!! Bye!!

Saludos Silvia


	8. capitulo 8

Bueno… después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto!! Perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar, pero una suerte de sucesos inesperados hicieron que me sea imposible sentarme a escribir, y mucho menos actualizar!: 1° Depresión; 2° me quedé sin empleo; 3° me quedé sin novio; 4° depresión otra vez; 5° crisis energética en mi país, que hizo que solo pudiera encender el ordenador a las doce de la noche; 6° gripe, que como efecto dominó atacó a todos en mi familia, siendo yo la ultima en adquirirla y eso me dejo cinco días en cama. Lo cierto es que voy saliendo… perdonen todos por haber tardado tanto. No es falta de respeto, como me lo hizo ver Eli… solo es que tengo una vida, que a veces se empeña en no dejarme hacer esto… pueden entender eso? Faltarles el respeto es lo ultimo que haría, porque sé que se siente, leer algo que me gusta y que quede inconcluso... Al menos yo doy la cara y pido disculpas…

Otra persona me dijo que tendría que investigar o leer más personajes malos, para hacer a este Harry realmente malo. Perdóname amiga, pero no es mi propósito hacer de Harry un segundo Voldemort. El está herido, dolido, se siente abandonado y por eso toma esa actitud, como autodefensa… Creo que con lo que va de la historia, se van enterando que su corazón no alberga el odio sino, otra cosa… espero que los mas avezados se vayan dando cuenta, pero si tu no estas de acuerdo puedes dejar de leer esta historia, porque no voy a cambiarlo ni un centímetro… en sucesivos capítulos la cosa se pondrá muy violenta… y luego me dirán, porque lo haces así? Esto me lleva a una única conclusión, de la que podrán estar de acuerdo o no: **Nunca, nadie estará conforme con nada…**

Ahora si, dejando de estupideces que solo salen de mi mente depresiva, les dejo el capitulo…. Es cortito, pero se deja leer.

**Capitulo 8**

- Esto es una especie de broma no? – dijeron los gemelos, cuando en la noche todos se reunieron de urgencia por pedido de Hermione. Todos estaban presentes, menos Charlie que había partido a Rumania por un problema con unas crías de dragón. Ginny les contó, con lujo de detalles, la charla que había mantenido en la mañana con Harry, y las consecuencias de ello. – en verdad él no creerá que nosotros aceptaremos eso¿o si?- Los cinco Weasley y Hermione estaban sentados sin saber qué decir… estaban devastados. Si de algo estaban seguros, era que su hermana nunca aceptaría dejar al amor de su vida, para aceptar semejante disparate. Ron estaba más meditabundo que los demás. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego, como tratando de encontrar una explicación a la actitud de su amigo. Hermione lo observaba y trataba de averiguar qué pasaba por su mente… y conociéndolo, llegó a la conclusión de que no era algo bueno. Más convencida estuvo cuando se levantó de golpe de su asiento con una mirada mezcla de furia e impotencia.

- ¿Qué quiere lograr con esa propuesta¿Cree que va a humillarnos¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada! Sólo decidimos que entre Ginny y él, elegíamos a nuestra hermana, aún sabiendo que él no tuvo nada que ver en el ataque…

- ¡Si tuvo la culpa! – dijo Ginny, obstinadamente.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Bill - por ti y tu porfía, estamos en esta situación!!

- ¿Disculpa… mi porfía?

- ¡No te hagas la desentendida ahora¡Tú lo alejaste¡Con tu actitud nos obligaste a ignorarlo, y ahora él se desquita con papá y mamá, por tu maldito egoísmo!! Debimos dejar que te fueras, a ver si ese Malfoy te soportaba un mes…

- ¡Basta! – dijo Hermione – ya les dije que peleándose no llegarán a nada…

- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Ron – él nos está probando… está tirando de la cuerda, para ver cuánto aguantamos… se está burlando de nosotros, sólo deberíamos esperar.

- ¿Esperar qué? – dijo Bill.

- ¡No sé!! El otro Harry era predecible… este, no sé. Es tan…

- Siniestro- Ginny terminó la frase de su hermano. Ron asintió - me daba asco y a la vez temor. Como si fuera…

- ¿Voldemort?

- Si…

- Yo también lo pensé así.

- Creo que ustedes han visto demasiadas películas muggles – dijo George – llevan la exageración al extremo. ¡Nadie, jamás, podría ser igual que Voldemort! – rio – mucho menos Harry. – Fred asintió, dándole la razón.

- Tu porque no te cruzaste con él – dijo Ginny, con una voz cargada de asco.

- ¡El no es Voldemort!! – dijo Hermione, triste.- Ginny, tu estás imaginando cosas sólo porque lo odias, y Ron…

- ¡Tú no hablaste con él!! – dijeron Ron y Ginny a la vez, interrumpiéndola.

- Aun así, él está herido. No es malo, Ginny – sus ojos se aguaron –ha estado solo toda su vida, sufriendo el abandono de sus tíos y cuando al fin logró tener algo parecido a una familia, lo echamos como un perro acusándolo de algo injustamente… - miró a Ginny que iba a objetar – sé lo que piensas, pero yo también tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso. Harry no es malo, nunca lo sería… menos con… – se calló. No era quien para revelar el secreto de su amigo.

- Está bien¿pero qué haremos? – dijo Fred – estamos en el mismo lugar desde donde salimos, o sea, no avanzamos nada.

- Bueno es obvio que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada – dijo George y evitó mirar a su hermana.

- Entonces... – Ron se levantó – todo queda como antes. No se hable más del asunto.

- Ron… - Ginny habló – chicos, perdónenme. ¡Yo no puedo! esto es algo que escapa a mi…

- No te preocupes – dijo Ron abrazándola – haremos de cuenta que nunca leímos la noticia y que no hablamos con Neville – ella bajó la mirada.

- Bien – dijo Bill levantándose y tomando su capa – me voy. Fleur no se ha sentido bien últimamente…

- Nosotros también nos vamos. Mañana tenemos una reunión con el tipo que comprará parte de nuestro negocio – dijeron Fred y George. – adiós a todos.

- Ron… - dijo Ginny

- Yo tengo que ir a… ver si las gallinas tienen comida.- y salió de la sala rápidamente.

- Me odian – dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No – dijo Hermione, levantando las tazas – sólo que, es algo que ellos no pueden resolver. Desgraciadamente, tú fuiste la elegida. Harry decidió descargar su furia en ti. Eres la única que tiene la respuesta- la miró - o aceptas o te niegas.

- Ellos me hacen optar por algo que no quiero.

- ¿Acaso escuchaste a alguno decir "Bueno Ginny, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? – ella negó – entonces no digas algo que nadie escuchó. – dijo Hermione seria. – tienes esa manía de malinterpretar todo Ginny. Siempre modificando las palabras para quedar como la mártir.

- Perdona es que…esto me supera.

- A todos nos supera, pero bueno, es hora de seguir adelante. Tus hermanos optaron por dejarte en libertad, y tú elegiste a Draco. Bien, te aconsejaría que cuando él regrese, arregles tu situación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que vayas poniendo la fecha para tu casamiento… -sonrió – Draco Malfoy no esperará mucho tiempo por ti.

- ¡Hermione!! – dijo sonriendo – ¡quiero casarme con él!!

- Y entonces…

- Solo que esperaba que mis padres se recup… - se quedó en silencio. Era en vano esperar, porque sus padres nunca se recuperarían. Al menos no con la ayuda de Harry. - Creo que tienes razón. Cuando Draco regrese, le diré que quiero estar con él. Es hora que de una vez por todas comience a forjar mi futuro.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Pero Draco, misteriosamente tuvo que quedarse por el Caribe al menos un mes mas de lo planeado, porque uno de los socios de su jefe, no estaba conforme con los informes emitidos, y exigía un detalle pormenorizado, que lo obligaba a quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar. Por supuesto que Harry había logrado su cometido: dejarla sola y vulnerable, para no darle otra opción que aceptar. El plan de sacar de su lado a Malfoy, por el momento funcionaba. Pero no quería hacer más. Ella sola debía llegar a la conclusión de que él era su única salida. No movería un pelo para manipular mas la situación.

Ginny maldecía su mala suerte al no poder ver a Draco y aborrecía cada minuto el trabajo de su novio. Con mucho pesar recibió la carta que le enviara diciéndole del cambio de planes y que su estancia en el extranjero se prolongaría mas de la cuenta. Suspiró. Mas de un mes sin su presencia, le costaría bastante, y aunque solo hubieran pasado días de su partida, parecía que Draco se hubiera marchado hace años, lo extrañaba horrores. No pudiendo hacer nada al respecto, enfocó todas sus energías en su trabajo y a, silenciosamente, planificar una boda; así para cuando su novio regresara, ella le tendría la sorpresa de su vida.

Pero, así como en su vida sentimental todo marchaba bien, por su casa las cosas no estaban color de rosa. Sus hermanos mayores, que no vivían en la casa, ya no se aparecían tan seguido como antes, y el único con el que convivía, Ron, apenas le hablaba. Antes, en el Ministerio, él buscaba la forma de verla unos instantes y charlar de algo. Ahora, ni siquiera eso podía esperar. En más de una ocasión Ginny creyó que su hermano al verla por un pasillo, la eludía. En la casa tenía esa misma sensación, pero la soledad se sentía peor. Era evidente que sus hermanos lentamente, le rehuían, no querían estar con ella. Ginny al principio los dejó, porque pensaba que eso se les pasaría pronto, pero con el correr del tiempo y ya pasadas más de dos semanas sin hablar con ella, entendió que sus hermanos la estaban culpando, la estaban castigando… lentamente la estaban abandonando. Se sintió fatal, y aunque Hermione le dirigía la palabra como siempre, no podía imaginarse tener una vida feliz con Draco, sin sus hermanos. Ya tenía que acostumbrarse a una vida sin sus padres, pero si le faltaran sus hermanos… _"Mamá, papá"_ pensó. _"Necesito tanto verlos."_ y sin mas, dejando su escritorio con un montón de trabajo a medio terminar, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la chimenea del lobby del Ministerio. Desde allí llegaría vía polvos Flú al hospital.

Cuando estuvo parada frente a la puerta de entrada a la sala de "Daños provocados por hechizos" ubicada en el cuarto piso, Ginny suspiró resignada. Después de no haberle contestado a Harry, tendría que hacerse a la idea de verlos en ese lugar, de por vida. Abrió la puerta y avanzó con paso decidido por el interminable pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres. Saludó fugazmente a la sanadora de guardia y entró. Su madre estaba sentada en una mecedora, y su padre parado frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la calle.

- Hola mamá – dijo serena y le dio un beso. Su madre siguió meciéndose en la silla, como si nadie hubiera entrado. – estás muy bonita hoy con ese lazo en el pelo. – Se apartó sonriente y se dirigió a su padre – ¡papá, cada día mas guapo! – le tomó la mano – ven, ya es tiempo de que te recorten un poco el pelo, y yo no he traído mis tijeras. Bueno, quizás con mi varita pueda hacerlo – buscó en el bolso su varita, su padre todavía miraba por la ventana. Cuando ella la encontró, no vio los ojos abiertos de su madre que la miraban con horror – Bien, cual era el hechizo…- una mano le arrebató la varita con brusquedad. Ella se giró, y quedó de piedra, al mirarlo.

- ¡No vuelvas a blandir la varita en esta sala! – la miró con rabia – ¿no te das cuenta la cara de tu mamá? – Ginny despertó de su sorpresa y miró a su madre que todavía contemplaba asustada la varita.- ¡Guárdala! – Ginny lo hizo rápidamente. – ¿no te avisaron que aquí no se permite el uso de la varita, salvo por cuestiones estrictamente curativas? Me sorprende de ti… tus padres no pueden ver una varita, eso les recuerda cuando… - se quedó callado – Ni los sanadores pueden utilizarlas con ellos. – Ginny tuvo ganas de llorar – Supongo que lo sabías – la miró.

- ¡Harry querido!!! – dijo de pronto Molly y se levantó para abrazar al joven. Ginny lo miró y él miró a la mujer, con una ternura que la impactó.

- Señora Weasley… - dijo tímidamente. Ginny no podía entender por qué se comportaba así. Si él era todo lo contrario – Le he traído algo, espero que le guste – y sacó de su capa una caja de chocolates finos de Honeydukes – son sus favoritos – la mujer tomó la caja y fue a sentarse en la cama. La abrió y comenzó a comer. Harry miró hacia la ventana – Señor Weasley – el padre sonrió –traje lo que me pidió. - y le entregó una caja llena de revistas muggles.

- Ahhh – dijo sonriéndole, tomó la caja y se fue a un rincón de la habitación, y tomando una revista se puso a mirarla. Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho. No era su culpa, pero como si lo fuera. Ginny tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo. El sabía más de sus padres que ella. El la miró.

- No recibí tu respuesta. - dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Decidimos quedarnos así… - le respondió aun aturdida por lo pasado momentos antes.

- Bien – tomó su capa – buena vida Weasley. - Se fue, así, sin más. Estaba enfurecido, ella lo había rechazado. Se había negado por su estúpido orgullo Weasley a estar con él. Tenía ganas de romper el edificio entero de la rabia, pero se contuvo. Salió de allí rápidamente. Ginny se quedó quieta un segundo, contemplando el movimiento de su capa al marcharse. Luego miró a sus padres, perdidos entre chocolates y revistas muggles, y no aguantó más. Se apresuró a salir, para gritarle, insultarlo, decirle cuanto guardaba en su mente, y lo alcanzó en el elevador. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – le dijo tratando de serenar su respiración – Por qué traes esas cosas a mis padres… ¡no tienes derecho!! No quiero que vuelvas a perturbar la tranquilidad de mis padres¡Eres la peor basura del mundo!! Maldito desgraciado, infeliz que…

- Mira – dijo con asco – primero, suéltame –tiró del brazo y se soltó – segundo, hago lo que se me da la gana. Tu padre en cierta manera, me pidió las revistas. Si tu tuvieras un poco de consideración lo sabrías y se las traerías, pero no, tu maldito orgullo te ciega!! Tu orgullo y tu asqueroso ego!! Claro, yo soy la basura… yo perturbo su tranquilidad¿que haces tu, comadreja? Vienes a llorar y que se apiaden de tu miserable existencia? Ja, no me hagas reír!! No veo que seas tu la que está internada en esta mierda de lugar…

- ¿Que intentas decir?

- Ahora te haces la que no entiendes lo que te digo? Bien, voy a explicártelo bien, porque parece que no te llega la sangre al cerebro para comprender lo que trato de decirte!! – le dijo burlonamente - Solo vienes aquí a contemplar tu dolor, no vienes a ver a tus padres. Aquí te haces la mártir, "todo lo que Ginny Weasley sufre", pero no te detienes a pensar un minuto en lo que ellos necesitan. ¡vaya¡Gran hija resultaste ser!! – ella abría la boca para tratar de decir algo pero no podía refutar semejante declaración – vamos¿tienes algo que decirme? Me preguntas porque le traigo esas cosas, las revistas, porque a tu padre le gustan. Lo descubrí un día que traje una sin querer. Claro que sé que no puede leer, sólo que le fascinan los colores y las imágenes. - ella no aguantó mas y derramó unas lágrimas – Oh… - dijo sarcásticamente – ¡la pequeña comadreja Weasley está llorando! que patética te ves. Disculpa que no sienta pena por ti, tengo demasiadas cosas, mucho mas importantes que tu en mi vida, para detenerme y compadecerte…

- Harry…

- Tomaste una decisión, no vuelvas a molestarme en mi vida, porque te juro que no seré tan complaciente contigo, ni con tus hermanos – se dio la vuelta para entrar al elevador que en esos momentos llegaba al piso – buena suerte ratita.

- ¡Espera! – dijo ella al fin – está bien… - él la miró.

- ¿Está bien, qué? – Dijo simulando enojo, pero en el fondo de su ser, esa pregunta encerraba un dejo de esperanza.

- Será lo que tú digas. Me casaré contigo… sólo dame tiempo para arreglar mis cosas. - él sonrió burlonamente.

- Lo siento – ella lo miró con desesperación – te di tres días para que contestaras… el plazo expiró – tocó el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja – es una pena que te tardaras tanto…

- ¡No¡No puedes hacerme esto! – dijo llorando – Por favor… - él se dio vuelta –

- Perdón? – dijo sonriendo – ¿que yo no puedo hacerte que? Te di tres días, y tu te tardas mas de dos semanas para decidirte. Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que tu seas una infeliz orgullosa que pensó que podría responder cuando quisiera? Hay niña… madura! – rio – el mundo no se mueve de acuerdo a tus preferencias!! Deberías entender que hay intereses en juego. Te di el tiempo necesario, no supiste aprovechar tus oportunidades… es una pena que tus padres no puedan disfrutar de una vida normal, solo porque a ti se te ocurrió encapricharte.

- ¿que quieres¿Que me arrodille y te lo suplique? – él se tensó.

- Déjate de estupideces. ya te lo dije, tu momento ya fue. Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus rueguitos… me das asco – Ginny se sintió la mas miserable del mundo y sin detenerse siquiera a pensar se aventó al ascensor, cuando este cerraba sus puertas, y sin decir nada se arrodilló ante Harry que se quedó perplejo ante la actitud de la chica. – ¿Qué haces¿Piensas que haciendo este numerito vas a lograr algo¡Levántate! Nunca vi a alguien haciendo un papel tan miserable.

- Por favor, ayúdanos… ayúdalos. Te lo pido de rodillas, no nos rechaces!! Acepta mi respuesta…

- Levántate… - dijo con asco, preguntándose hasta donde iba a llegar ella con tal de salirse con la suya.

- ¡Por favor!! – Harry la tomó de las manos, violentamente.

- Te dije que te levantaras… ¿ahora suplicas? no veo por qué lo haces Ginny, yo no supliqué cuando tus insultos y tus acusaciones infundadas me obligaron a marcharme… acepté su decisión aun doliéndome como me dolía…

- ¡Por Favor!! Préstanos el dinero – dijo, y sus lágrimas aparecieron a borbotones.

- ¡LEVANTATE! Maldita Seas!!

- ¡NO¡NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE ACEPTAS MI RESPUESTA!!

- ERES UNA… – la levantó de las muñecas y la puso a la altura de su cara. Ella continuaba llorando. – ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, entonces? - ella asintió vencida. El sonrió triunfante – bien… le diré a Remus que arregle el contrato. Te doy tres días para que le des la buena nueva a tu noviecito – al escuchar estas palabras, Ginny se sintió morir.

- ¡Pero él no vendrá de su trabajo hasta dentro de un mes!!

- ¡Que pena¿Por qué no le mandas una carta¡Así te desobligas de causarte una pena tan grande, cuando se lo digas en la cara!! – rió.

- Cuándo…

- ¿Cuándo les daré el dinero? – ella asintió – no se los daré – ella lo miró – yo arreglaré las cuentas con Neville y Ron se encargará del resto. Tú no tendrás participación en esto. Solo hablaré de negocios con tus hermanos – la miró - Después de todo, tengo que arreglar tu compra con ellos.

- Harry, yo… viviré en mi casa. – dijo tratando de poner condiciones – él la miró y lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Oh, no¡Tu no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, ratita! – dijo al llegar al lobby del hospital –vivirás en mi casa. ¡Ni loco voy a esa basura de rancho en la que vives!

- Alguna vez te gustó vivir ahí…

- Ese era el otro Harry, y ese idiota, compréndelo bien, está muerto – caminaba hacia la salida del hospital – ¡muerto y enterrado!! No te olvides – dijo llegando a la falsa vitrina – desde hoy, tienes tres días para que dejes a tu noviecito… sino – la miró – ¡seré yo quien le de la buena nueva!! – y rió, tan frío y siniestro como siempre. Ginny se abandonó en un sillón cercano al elevador. No tenía idea cómo iba a dejar a su novio. Una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla y se perdía llegando al mentón. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse su futuro al lado de Harry. Los abrió suspirando profundamente, mientras se levantaba y salía del hospital. Ya estaba todo resuelto. Todo sacrificio valía la pena… todo por sus padres…

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado. Se que es algo cortito, pero al menos es algo para leer. Próximo capitulo, no recuerdo de qué se trata, pero espérenlo porque llegará, antes de lo que ustedes imaginan.

Si les parece que vale la pena, dejen un review… será altamente agradecido. Podría contestarles personalmente si no fueran anónimos, pero trato en lo posible de contestar a aquellos que tienen algún interrogante.

Saludos Silvia


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos!! Acá les dejo a las apuradas un capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por las criticas, y déjenme decirles que por primera vez he tenido una critica negativa… me alegra saber que hay alguien que no está de acuerdo con esta historia. **

**Tenía que explicarles muchas cosas, pero hoy no puedo. Sepan entender que no está corregida y hay algunas partes que mejor dejarlas en el olvido, pero bueno, creo que se deja leer...**

**Lord Xolur, que por desgracia te llamas Raúl, como mi ex novio, gracias por las palabras, y déjame decirte que la atajada que te mandas en tu blog, es apoteótica.. Si la hubiera visto el Dt de México… de seguro ganan la copa America!! (México con x y no con j, como me corrigieron).**

**Gracias a todos por las palabras de aliento… estoy saliendo, soy una persona que no se detiene a recordar el pasado… apuesto por lo que viene, y creo que es lo mejor.**

**Alguien me criticó por ahí el vocabulario, y si mal no recuerdo decia que los personajes tienen una cloaca en la boca… Sorry querida, pero yo aclaré muy bien, en el primer capitulo, que este fic tendría violencia verbal, fisica, sexo (drogas no) y mucha mala palabra… está en vos si lo sigues leyendo o no. De cualquier manera, gracias por el review.**

**Vicus… al final te gusta o no? Ja ja. Entendi lo que quisiste decir… creo que alguien toco ese tema en los foros de amortentia…**

**Ahora les dejo el capitulo y mas abajo les explico por que lo dejo tan apurada. Mas adelante les explicare el por que de algunas actitudes de los protagonistas. Pero entiendan bien esto, es ficción, nada es real... Los personajes suelen exagerar comportamientos, que nosotros en la vida real nunca haríamos, pero eso es lo atrapante de la historia, no lo creen? (Yo jamás me arrodillaría a pedir por algo, pero bueno, la necesidad dicen, tiene cara de hereje) ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer tu, si estuvieras en una situación tan limite como la de Ginny?**

**Espero que les guste….**

**Capitulo 9**

Esa noche buscó a Romilda, como siempre… pero al final terminó por aburrirse y dejarla antes de terminar… no se sentía con ánimos. La respuesta de Ginny ocupaba su mente. La mujer lo miraba sin entender. Era la primera vez que estaba tan distraído. Harry se vistió rápidamente y se marchó. Sin decirle nada.

No fue a su casa… tenía que decírselo a alguien, así que tomó la ruta hacia la casa de su amigo, el único que le quedaba de sus antiguos amigos, Remus Lupin.

Era tarde en la noche… casi la una de la madrugada cuando Remus se levantó presuroso para ver quien era el que tocaba tan insistentemente el timbre de su puerta. Bajó las escaleras y con la varita en alto, observó por la mirilla. Se preocupó. Que Harry Potter estuviera a esas horas frente a su puerta… tenía dos opciones: que estuviera totalmente borracho y que no se acordara donde vivía, o que algo malo le haya pasado. Abrió la puerta y allí apoyado en el marco estaba él, que lo miraba. Remus se sorprendió. Tenia un brillo en la mirada que no le había visto en años… y una sonrisa…

- Disculpa la hora… te desperté? – dijo inocentemente, sabiendo que si lo había hecho, a juzgar por la bata y las pantuflas que llevaba puestas su amigo.

- Muy gracioso – Harry rió – pasa! Qué sucedió?

- Tienes algo de beber?

- No estarás borracho no?

- Nop – dijo y se sentó nervioso en el sillón de la sala.

- Harry… qué haces a esta hora? – dijo Tonks, que tenia el cabello negro, señal que estaba malhumorada – No piensas que los demás duermen normalmente en la noche?

- Perdona Tonks – dijo– es que necesitaba hablar con Remus

- ¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?

- Pensé esperar, pero no me aguanté…

- ¿Y que es? Algún espectacular negocio…- él asintió – Bien, puede esperar mañana…

- Decidí hacerte caso… - Remus lo miró – en una semana… me caso. – y su sonrisa fue lo mas parecida al Harry de la escuela. Era fresca e inocente.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Tonks y Remus – ¿que tu qué?

- ¡Me caso!! No es genial?

- Quién es la tonta que cometerá esa estupidez? Porque para casarte contigo debe estar loca – Harry la miró y sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Quién va a ser Nimph? – dijo Remus – al fin te decidiste por Romilda?

- Deja a esa puta lejos… – dijo Harry – crees que tendría la cara para presentarla como mi esposa? Se ha acostado con la mayoría de mis socios…

- Entonces… la conozco?

- Si… - sonrió y lo miró – es Ginny Weasley!

- Estás loco! – dijo Remus sentándose en un sillón – Me dijiste que ella no te contestó…

- Pero hoy la vi… y me dió la respuesta – sonrió malignamente – Pero yo me negué…

- Por qué?

- Quería verla sufrir…

- Pero si te casas con ella, por qué hacerla sufrir? – pregunto Tonks sin entender.

- Querida… ve a la cama, yo te alcanzo luego. Quiero hablar con Harry a solas. – Tonks aceptó con un bostezo y se perdió en las escaleras. Remus esperó escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto al cerrarse y lo miró. – Por qué te empeñas en destruirle la vida a esa niña?

- Porque ella me destruyó a mi.- dijo serio – no te es suficiente?

- Terminarás sufriendo tu, Harry.

- La tendré donde quiero… la humillaré de la peor manera… será mi esclava…

- Deliras… no podrás hacerlo – él lo miró – la amas demasiado.

- No la amo! – dijo golpeando el brazo del sillón.

- Bien… entonces, te negaste y?

- Me fui… entonces ella me siguió y me lo pidió de rodillas – sonrió triunfante – daba asco la infeliz.

- Y para eso me despertaste? Para decirme que te saliste con la tuya?

- No te parece suficiente?

- No –se levantó – vete – él lo miro asombrado. Remus Lupin era el único al que le permitía hablarle de esa manera. – Viniste aquí porque estás tan excitado con la noticia que no podías dormir… Te morías por decírmelo… estás cumpliendo tu fantasía, que ella fuera tuya.

- No es verdad!! – dijo rojo – esto es venganza…

- Dímelo cuando le pongan a tu hijo James… o Sirius, o como quieras llamarlo…

- No tendremos hijos… yo… no la quiero como…

- Vamos Harry!! Entrale a otro con el cuento del Harry malo… Te mueres porque ella esté contigo y te cayó de perillas que ellos te pidieran dinero… mírate, pareces un crío con juguete nuevo!! Por qué no lo aceptas, estás feliz porque te casarás con el amor de tu vida! – él se levantó y tomó la capa furiosamente –

- Estás equivocado… ya lo verás… mañana quiero que redactes el contrato que firmaremos antes de casarnos… quiero que abras una cámara en Gringots, para depositar allí treinta mil galeones.

- Qué? – dijo blanco – Harry eso es demasiado.

- Tengo millones de galeones! – dijo serio – crees que esa miseria de dinero, me creará inconvenientes financieros?

- Recuerda que invertirás en el resort del Caribe…

- Lo sé… pero… es por Molly y Arthur… Lo entiendes?

- Y por Ginny…

- A esa perra le haré escupir sangre de tanto sufrir… - se iba – perdona que te haya molestado, adiós. – se fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Remus lo miraba… no teniendo dudas que Harry saldría mas herido que Ginny de esa situación.

Ginny no supo en que momento sus hermanos, los cinco varones Weasley, estuvieron en la madriguera esa noche. Ella los habia mandado a llamar urgentemente, pues tenia una noticia que darles. Charlie fue el ultimo en llegar, pues los trasladores desde Rumania estaban algo colapsados esa noche. Llego casi a las once de la noche. Hermione, viendo que no había comido nada desde su partida, le alcanzo un plato con albóndigas y puré. Todos esperaban el momento. Ginny estaba en su cuarto. Cuando estuvo tranquila, bajo despacio las escaleras y los miro. Ellos no lo sabían, por eso no tenía en su rostro rencor. Solo a el lo odiaba, a Harry. Porque la habia empujado a tener que tomar esa determinación. Llego a la sala y saludo a todos con un abrazo. Se acerco a Hermione que la miraba sin entender que sucedía, ni el por que ella habia convocado a esta reunión. Todos se sentaron y la miraron, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

- Bien… se preguntaran por que los he llamado aquí.- Ellos asintieron.

- Ginny, dime que es algo importante – dijo Charlie – he dejado mi trabajo sin permiso, y no creo que les guste que venga por tonterías…

- No te preocupes Charlie – dijo sonriendo – no es ninguna tontería.

- Entonces… - dijo Ron – para que nos reuniste a todos…

- He notado que ustedes no hablan conmigo, como antes – dijo triste – yo, he tratado por todos los medios de entender por que, y llegue a la conclusión de que me culpan por no poder…

- Espera – dijo Charlie – nadie te culpa de nada! No empieces con tus divagues hermana – bufó – diablos, es por eso que me hiciste venir? – ella negó

- No… Ginny – dijo Ron – no te culpamos de nada… hay cosas que puedes solucionar, y otras no… tu no tienes la culpa de ser el blanco del odio de Harry… así que si es por esto que nos llamaste yo hablo por todos nosotros para decirte que todo está bien… sólo que nos tomará un tiempo hacernos a la idea de que nuestros padres no podrán curarse… teníamos tantas ilusiones…

- Si… hoy fui a verlos… - una lagrima rodó – y me encontré con Harry – todos la miraron – que ironía… él sabe perfectamente lo que mis padres quieren…y yo...

- Ginny… – dijo Hermione

- No! Entonces… me di cuenta, que aun siendo una basura… un monstruo, tenemos que… hacer todo lo posible… por ellos!- dijo con un falso entusiasmo.

- No, creo que…- dijo Bill

- Si!! Porque papá y mamá siempre se sacrificaron por nosotros, no? Ellos… papá trabajaba como un burro por un sueldo miserable y aun con lo poco que teníamos, nunca nos falto amor, y alguna que otra golosina! – sonrió – por eso le pedí nuevamente a Harry que nos prestara el dinero.

- Y él, qué te dijo?

- Que yo sabía las condiciones… dejar a Draco y casarme con él.

- supongo que…

- Acepté. – todos abrieron la boca, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna – Acepté ser su esposa… Sólo es un papel que firmar… y mis padres estarán de vuelta con nosotros…

- Pero…– dijo Bill – estas dispuesta a unirte a alguien que no amas?

- Si… si eso nos devuelve a papá y mamá, lo haría mil veces!!

- No – dijo Ron levantándose – no te lo permitiremos!! No dejaremos que te arruines por un capricho estupido de Harry!!

- Y que harás? Prohibírmelo?

- Si – dijeron Fred y George.

- Les recuerdo que soy mayor de edad… no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

- Ginny, entendemos tu dolor… pero arriesgarte a estar con él… sabes que te odia! – dijo Ron

- Y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero si tu vieras… mamá lo trata como si fuera el Harry que venía de la casa de sus tíos… tenemos una posibilidad… no podemos desperdiciarla, ellos pueden curarse y ser los de antes!!

- Y Draco? – dijo Hermione – ya te olvidaste de él?

- No – sus ojos se entristecieron – le escribiré una carta… él entenderá.

- No lo creo… te ama demasiado – Ginny no aguantó y lloró, sus hermanos se acercaron y se abrazaron en grupo. – no lo hagas Gin, no te arruines…la vida.

- No entienden... si no tengo a mis padres… lo haré… lo sentiré por Draco. Pero él se repondrá y buscará la felicidad en otro lado… ahora… tengo que hacer. Harry me dijo que se comunicará contigo Ron… Y arreglará mi "Compra". – Ron cerró los puños – No te alteres… me casaré en una semana. No quiero lamentos, ni rencores… - se iba - esto es por el bien de nuestros padres – y sin decir mas, se fue hacia su cuarto.

- Y nos quedaremos así, sin hacer nada? – dijo George – no podemos dejarla cometer esa locura!

- Ya la oíste –dijo Bill. Aunque la idea no le cuadraba del todo– está decidida, solo tenemos que apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que necesite.

- Deberíamos ir y romperle la cara a Harry – dijo Fred.

No lo creo – dijo Charlie. El, pensaba igual que Bill. – Dejémoslo en paz. El tendrá sus razones para hacerlo. – Hermione las sabía muy bien, pero no dijo nada.

- Qué piensas tu Ron?

- Yo no iré a arreglar lo de la compra de mi hermana…

- No tienes otra opción – le dijeron los gemelos – él te eligió para eso.

La mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó temprano… tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer. Se sentó frente al pequeño escritorio que tenia en su habitación, y sacando un pergamino y tinta, tomo la pluma con las manos temblorosas y comenzó a escribir… al principio se quedo ahí, sin poder mover la mano… no tenia idea como decirle a Draco lo que iba a hacer…. Pero no podía alargar mas eso…. Tenia que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Así que, dando un lastimero suspiro, mojo otra vez la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir….

"_Querido Draco: _

_SE que estos días hemos estado distanciados, y que te fuiste sin avisarme. No te culpo. Habrás estado muy dolido con mi actitud, respecto a tu sabes que. Sabes que lo que siento por ti va más allá de un enojo o un olvido… Sabes que fui a tu oficina y me dijeron que te habías ido de viaje… al principio me enoje, pero luego me di cuenta que yo fui la que te llevo a eso. Lo siento… quiero que me recuerdes con alegría. Por que? Bueno… se que lo indicado en estos casos es que te diga esto que voy a decirte personalmente, pero no tengo tiempo. Al momento en que te fuiste, surgió la posibilidad de que mis padres se recuperen. No sabes lo contentos que nos pusimos todos al saber que, Neville Longbottom, lo recuerdas?, Descubrió una poción para curar a sus padres y por ende, la posibilidad de curar a los míos. Pero tan grande fue nuestra desilusión, al saber que esa poción es infinitamente cara, y como tu sabes en mi casa nunca abundo el dinero._

_Con mucho dolor tuve que recurrir a quien menos esperábamos, pero el lo hará, a cambio de algo… de mi. _

_ME duele en el alma, no tenerte aquí cerca de mi, para tomar una decisión… pero ya esta, lo hice… es por esto que te escribo. Para decirte que lo nuestro no podrá ser. Que con el corazón desgarrado, te digo que por mis padres he decidido casarme… será en una semana… no me busques… solo consuélate con saber que nunca podré olvidarte. No te diré con quien me casare… no vengas… hazme ese favor… evítame el dolor de tener que verte y no poder estar contigo… y por favor… se feliz… por los dos. A mi me quedara el consuelo de tener a mis padres y quizás, verte alguna vez de lejos… Te quiero… pero el tener a mis padres, vale la pena el sacrificio…_

_Recuerdame con cariño, por todos los momentos felices que vivimos... no me odies, por favor… si supiera que lo hicieras… me moriría._

_TE quiero_

_Ginevra _

Dobló el pergamino y lo coloco en un sobre. Luego lo ato en la pata de la vieja lechuza de la familia, Errol, y vio con lágrimas en los ojos como esta, remontaba dificultosamente vuelo y se perdía por el horizonte. _"Bueno… ya esta hecha la primera parte, Potter. Solo falta aguantar tu presencia por el resto de mi vida…"_ Se limpio las lagrimas _"si quieres verme abatida, no te daré el gusto… podrás obligarme a casarme contigo… pero jamás, serás dueño de mi mente y menos de mi corazón…"_

- Ginny – ella miro hacia la puerta. Su cuñada estaba parada.

- Hermione… - dijo con una sonrisa triste – Que haces aquí?

- Bueno… solo voy a avisarte que Ron ya se va a ver a Harry.

- Bien… dile que ya envié la carta. La primera parte del pacto ya esta hecho…

- Ya enviaste la carta? – ella asintió – Bueno, Ron no quiere ir… pero…

- Dile que vaya porque no le perdonaré que se haga el estupido… él no va a casarse con ese desgraciado, así que no tiene que hacer berrinche por eso.

- Esta bien… - dijo - Tu… estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

- Claro Hermione… Solo me casare con el… un papel… nada mas que eso nos atara… mi pensamiento será libre… mi vida también.

- Espero linda… por tu bien.- salio de la habitación.

Ron llegó a las oficinas de "Potter y asociados" a las once y media de la mañana. Tenía cita a las doce, pero decidió llegar temprano porque quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. Subió por el ascensor, hasta el piso de la presidencia, y caminó hasta la secretaria. Ella lo miró y con una sonrisa le dijo que esperara. Se sentó y a los pocos minutos escuchó la algarabía que salía de la oficina de Harry. Celebraban algo… _"Maldito"_ murmuró. _"Estas celebrando la desgracia ajena"._ Diez minutos después, salieron de la oficina varios ejecutivos, algo mayores que Ron, y se perdieron en el elevador. Instantes después, la secretaria le indicó que podía pasar. No tenía ganas, pero recordó las palabras de su hermana y lo hizo. Harry tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro… a Ron le pareció ver a un ave carroñera, devorando los restos de un animal muerto. Harry levantó la vista y le indicó que se sentara.

- Quieres Champaña? – le dijo cínicamente. Ron lo miro desconcertado y luego negó con la cabeza..

- MI hermana ya le mandó la carta a Malfoy – Harry sonrió lleno de satisfacción – y ahora esperamos tus directivas – dijo serio.

- Excelente… entonces nos avocaremos a nuestro trato – Se sentó parsimoniosamente - Vamos "amigo" deja esa cara de rencor…

- Dime lo que quieres y me largaré de aquí…

- Típico de ti… te enojas porque eres…

- Mira – dijo enderezándose en su asiento – no vine aquí para que me humillaras… te saliste con la tuya… pero no tendrás derecho a humillarme, ni a mi, ni a mi hermana, ni a nadie de mi familia… dime lo que quieres y punto.

- Yo… - Harry se enderezo en su asiento – Yo… no sé por que vienes con esos bríos… a fin de cuentas te hago un favor…

- No! Tu no haces un favor… si lo hicieras nos prestarías el dinero sin más… estás comprando a mi hermana… maldito desgraciado… estás contento? Bien, la harás sufrir?

- Ese es mi problema… - dijo sécamente - Desde el momento en que ella firme el contrato, será mi propiedad.

- Ella no es un mueble, maldición!! – Gritó Ron – Ella es una persona… Respétala!!

- Acaso ella me respeto? Deseándome la muerte y prefiriendo a Voldemort?

- Vamos… estaba destrozada! No sabía lo que decía…

- Si? Pues han pasado cuatro años, y todavía sigue con lo mismo!!

- Pareces un niño malcriado!!

- Viniste a decirme lo que soy? Ya se lo que soy!! Ustedes me obligaron…

- Déjate de payasadas!! Tu viste fácil ser una porquería! Eras un amigo… mi hermano!!

- Qué clase de hermano te deja de lado? - Ron no dijo nada – bien, te diré lo que quiero que sepas, y acláraselo a tu hermana, para evitar malos entendidos.

- Bien.

- Nos casaremos el sábado… no esperaré una semana. Antes de la ceremonia civil, porque por supuesto no habrá fiestita ni ninguna de esas cursilerías baratas, firmará el contrato donde dice que cedo el dinero a cambio de una prestación de servicios…

- Eres ruin…

- Qué quieres que ponga? Que compro una mujer? Los tiempos de esclavitud ya pasaron… - rió – inmediatamente después de dar el si, se quedará a vivir en mi casa… y bueno eso es todo.

- Que hay del asunto de…

- Del dinero? – lo miró. Ron estaba colorado – tu te encargarás de eso… Hay una cuenta en Gringots a tu nombre, con el monto estipulado… Me comuniqué con Neville el otro día para saber que es lo que va a hacer…

- Y?

- Y… están concientes de que financiarán una investigación?

- Qué?

- La planta que necesita cuesta, nueve mil galeones. – Ron se quedo seco.

- Y para que quiere los otros veintiún mil?

- Para investigar… - Ron se agarró la cabeza – Por eso le dije que no iba a aceptar ese trato…

- Qué? Por qué hiciste eso?

- Pues porque no me parece productivo… piensa en el dinero primero amigo.

- Pero y mis padres…

- Neville tendrá un adelanto de nueve mil galeones para que compre la planta estúpida esa, y el resto se le dará como honorarios por la fabricación de la poción…

- Pero él dijo que no cobraría honorarios…

- Bien, en eso entra la compañía Potter – sonrió – financiaré la investigación, a cambio de un buen porcentaje de las ganancias que produzca la venta de la poción… negocios son negocios

- Pero y mis padres…

- Con el trato que ustedes habían hecho, Tardaría mas de un año en ver los resultados… con mi trato – sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera – Solo serán, nueve meses, quizás menos… – Ron sonrió – Ya no soy el hombre siniestro que pensabas, no?

- No sé por que actúas así… sé que en el fondo el Harry que conocimos en la escuela no está muerto.

- Si lo está – dijo seriamente – te parece bien mi decisión?

- Creo que si… - dijo – al fin, tú eres el que entiende de negocios.

- Así es… - se levantó – bien eso es todo. Nos veremos el sábado. La ceremonia será en mi casa, a las once de la mañana. Dile que no se ponga bonita, no es para nada una boda romántica… solo es un mero formalismo… si por mi fuera… - se puso colorado.

- Por qué quieres casarte con ella?

- Sólo es una estrategia comercial – dijo – Necesito una mujer que sea parte de mi imagen. Tu hermana da con el perfil de mujer que necesito que mis clientes vean a mi lado – mintió descaradamente.

- Pero… en el diario decía que estabas con Romilda Vane…

- Esa… por Favor!! – rió – esa es impresentable!! Ha pasado por la cama de medio mundo mágico!! Ya me verían del brazo con ella. Con esa sólo sexo… entiendes?

- Me voy… tengo que trabajar…

- Todavía estás en esa oficina de deportes mágicos? – él asintió – cuando te decidirás a irte de allí?

- No tengo otra opción…

- Oh… lo olvidaba.

- Qué? – dijo serio.

- Que te conformas con tan poco! – Harry miró a Ron de la misma manera que Malfoy lo miraba en la escuela, con desprecio.

- Perdona si no estoy a la altura de este nuevo Harry – dijo cabizbajo. – Pero hay algunos que no tienen la suerte que tu.

- Ese es tu problema Ron – él lo miró – siempre le das mucha importancia a la suerte, cuando la suerte no es la que rige tu futuro. Tu lo forjas… tu eres el que se conforma con ese empleo de mierda…

- Ah si? Y según tu, que debo hacer…

- Estarías dispuesto a dejarlo?

- Sabes que si… si pudiera…

- Darías tu vida por darle a Hermione lo que se merece? – él asintió – bien… tómalo como un favor del viejo Harry – sonrió – Acabo de comprar el total del paquete accionario de la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quiddich. – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido – Y tiene sucursales en toda Inglaterra.

- Wow!!

- Si – sonrió – el problema es que no tengo alguien de confianza que lo maneje… te interesaría el desafío?

- Estás hablando en serio?

- Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida…

- Pero Harry, yo no sé nada de negocios…

- Pero sabes mejor que yo de artículos para Quiddich, las cuentas, bueno, uno las aprende rápido…

- Pero y el sueldo… digo además qué función cumpliré en eso…

- Bueno… serás el director… El que se las tenga que ver conmigo cuando, tengas que rendirme cuentas.

- Podría hablar con Bill, él necesita el dinero extra y es muy bueno en las cuentas…

- Decisiones del director – sonrió – y sobre la paga… serán tres mil galeones.

- Al año? – preguntó obnubilado – Es mucho dinero!!

- No al año… al mes – Ron casi tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no caerse. Era demasiado, tanto que lo miró y dudo.

- Pero…

- Ah, y un bono anual que consiste en un porcentaje de las ganancias de la tienda… Te interesa el puesto?

- A cambio de qué? – dijo. Harry sonrió.

- Aprendes rápido Weasley!

- Tengo a un maestro frente a mí…

- Bien… necesito un aliado…

- No necesitas comprarme…

- No te estoy comprando… sólo quiero que mi amiga tenga un futuro que se merece… tu no deseas lo mismo para Hermione?

- Claro que si! Pero a cambio de qué? Para qué necesitas un aliado…

- Siempre es bueno tener aliados en todos los frentes Weasley… nunca se saben cuando pueden ser necesarios…- se levantó – Discúlpame que no te tenga mas tiempo aquí, los negocios me llaman…

- Acepto – dijo y le tendió la mano. Harry la estrechó – Donde sería mi trabajo?

- Unos pisos mas abajo en este edificio… - Sonrió – sabía que no eres tan tonto Weasley. Preséntate el lunes después del matrimonio en la oficina de Remus Lupin.

- El profesor?

- Hace tempo que no lo es… es el vicepresidente y mi mano derecha.

- Bien. Sobre Bill…

- Eso será tu problema… tu manéjalo como creas conveniente, las decisiones son tuyas… yo ya no tengo nada que ver...

- Bien… gracias Harry. Y nos veremos el sábado… en tu casa…

- No te olvides de traer a mi dulce futura esposa…

- Harry – lo miró – lo único que te pido… es que no la hagas sufrir.

- No puedo prometerte algo que no se si pueda cumplir Ron… - El pelirrojo salio de su oficina y lo dejo solo. Harry sonrió de la manera más vil. _"un pajarito cayó… y con él caerá, la sabelotodo y el pajarito mayor con la tonta veela… te quedarán pocos aliados en esta Guerra pequeña comadreja… uno a uno los iré comprando, y te dejaré sola… veremos que tal te va…_"

**Nota de la autora:** si estuvo pésimo, esta poblado de errores ortográficos, Ginny es una tarada, Harry se disfrazo de malo, etc, etc, etc… pero no tuve tiempo de corregirlo. La razón: Hoy me voy de vacaciones a Brasil y de ahí a las cataratas del Iguazú. No estaré en contacto con nadie a menos que encuentre un ciber por ahí, por dos semanas!!!. Pero lo que quiero es desenchufarme de tanta mala onda. No me extrañen, ni me envidien… Los quiero y gracias por el apoyo. Estaré en mi casa, para el 13 de julio… no he escrito nada de Aprendiendo, asi que ese capitulo tendrá que esperar… Perdonen los que siguen, porque me amaste, pero no tengo tiempo de mandar nada… Ya vendran tiempos mejores…

Hasta la vista y perdonen

Saludos Silvia


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todos!!! Después de dos semanas sin noticias mias, vuelvo como Matrix en su segunda pelicula, "recargada", y dispuesta a entregarles una vez mas actualizaciones de mis historias. **

**El viaje fue óptimo, Brasil está caro, pero las playas son una hermosura. Las cataratas del Iguazú, tenían un caudal estupendo!! Si pueden ir, les aconsejo, el contacto con la naturaleza de esa magnitud, te hace pensar que Dios existe, y que cualquier cosa que pueda pasarte, es solo un grano de arena en un inmenso mar de futuras y buenas expectativas…**

**En el mes del amigo, aquí en Argentina (Se festeja el 20 de julio) les mandare un saludo a mis amigas de amortentia (Que no se que pasa con la web, pero de seguro ustedes, lo arreglaran a la brevedad) a mi súper mejor amiga de la Web, Paloma, o como ustedes la conocen como Zafiro Potter, a cecyleon, y a Anjaliz, que espero que tus problemas de salud hayan quedado en el pasado… siempre que pienso en ti, me escribes un review!!**

**Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo, diciéndoles que es cortito (Como la quinta pelicula), pronto vendrán las escenas que algunos esperan. Y con respecto a los insultos, en verdad, Lord Xolur, si me mandan algunos de los que dicen en Mexico, te agradeceré (El único que se es ese que dice "Hijo de la chingada" y no se si realmente es un insulto)**

**Y para aquella que me dijo que si Harry le levantaba la mano a Ginny lo mataba… pues ve preparando el arma… solo diré eso.**

**Aquellos que pretenden enviarme direcciones de mail, sepa que deben buscar la forma de que salga, porque fanfiction a las direcciones de mail, asi como algunas paginas no las publican... mandenme un mensaje a traves de mi perfil, y yo los contestare encantada!!**

**Capitulo 10**

No se iba a dejar avasallar por esos ojos verdes que la miraban con suficiencia. No iba a dejarse atropellar por la furia de cabellos negros que tenía en frente. Fingiría. Eso es lo que haría. Pretender que ese momento para ella sólo era un trámite, cuando en realidad, se le partía el alma en dos. Pocos minutos faltaban para que ella pusiera la firma en ese papel y con ello, atarse a ese hombre tan desconocido como siniestro. ¡Merlín, como lo odiaba!!! Si hubiera podido, le clavaba la pluma con la que firmaría en el pecho, _"De seguro se desintegraría como un vampiro… porque eso parece, un vampiro sin sangre, ni corazón…"_

Harry estaba elegante. No se vistió para la ocasión, él siempre se vestía bien. Había adquirido el vicio de vestirse con los mejores diseñadores del mundo. Tenía un fino traje negro, a rayas, con una corbata gris, y camisa blanca. Zapatos italianos. Ginny lo miró. Si no fuera por el odio que le tenía podría decirse que le gustó la visión del joven. Harry sonrió, pero su sonrisa era una mezcla de excitación, rabia y deseo de venganza. _"Al fin te tengo donde quería..."_

Ginny estaba bien… no se vistió tan formal, ni elegante. No tenia ropa de diseñador como Harry, se vestía como las brujas modernas, con vestimentas muggles, pero sus ropas eran más modestas. A la derecha de Harry se encontraba Lupin, vestido también de traje, y a su izquierda Tonks, que sabiendo la verdad del matrimonio, miraba a Harry con reproche, claro que a él no le importaba.

Ginny estaba flanqueada por sus hermanos, Ron y Charlie, detrás se encontraban Bill, Fleur, Hermione y los gemelos. Ninguno atinó a saludar a Harry. El tampoco lo haría. Hermione era la única vestida para la ocasión, tenía un traje de falda y casaca color lavanda, con una capelina, atuendo característico de las mujeres inglesas. Harry la miró y sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo, ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, convertir en realidad el sueño de su vida. Pero también se reprochó a sí misma por esa sonrisa, porque, también sabía, que la felicidad de Harry se construía sobre la desdicha de su cuñada.

Después que Remus leyera las partes del contrato y que con bastante parsimonia, Ginny firmara, Harry le quitó la pluma y estampó su firma. _"Ya es realidad", _pensó ella, mirando la sonrisa de triunfo de su ahora futuro esposo_, "¡he arruinado mi vida!"_

"_Ya es realidad", _pensó mirándola Harry_, "te haré pagar una a una las palabras que dijiste… te haré sufrir… y además, me divertiré contigo… cuando te deje, no serás mas que un ente…" _Sonrió.

- Bueno… - dijo Remus mirándolos serio – desde este momento el contrato es mágico y vinculante… - Ginny lo miró horrorizada – si alguno de los dos no lo cumple, se muere.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo nerviosa – nadie me dijo que era vinculante…

- ¿Pero, es que acaso no lo leíste? – dijo Harry.

- Pues claro, pero ahí no decía que era vinculante… ¡y que si no lo cumplía, moriría!!

- ¿acaso no piensas cumplirlo? – la miró retándola. Ginny estaba decidida, así que le mantuvo la mirada.

- Por supuesto que lo cumpliré, sólo que no esperaba esos términos…

- ¿Piensas que soy un principiante en negocios? Por supuesto que tengo que cubrir mis inversiones… - la miró desde la totalidad de su altura. Ginny bufó. - Pero no te preocupes, el vínculo mágico se romperá en un año. Pero hasta entonces…

- Bien… - lo cortó Remus. Un elfo conocido por todos acababa de entrar – Dobby¿ El ya llegó? – el elfo asintió.

- El empleado del ministerio que oficiará la ceremonia… - Ginny se puso blanca como un papel y su cara denotaba pánico, cosa que pudo ver Harry, y acercándose a su oído le susurró unas palabras que los demás no escucharon.

- ¿Miedo, comadreja? – ella lo miró – esto que pasará ahora, no será nada, comparado a lo que vivirás en esta casa… solo espera y verás – Ginny sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y desaparecer, pero ya había firmado el contrato. Ya todo estaba definido. Por la puerta del despacho de Harry, apreció un señor entrado en años, bajo de estatura y enorme bigote, que saludó a los presentes, y sin más preámbulos colocó un enorme libro sobre el escritorio. Después de blandir la varita, este se abrió en la última página y escribió unas palabras, después levantó la vista y los miró sonriente.

- ¿Están aquí por voluntad propia? – Harry miró a su futura esposa y sonrió malignamente.

- Será mi novia quien responda, señor… – El viejo asintió. Ginny tragó saliva y no dijo nada.

- Bien, le preguntaré nuevamente. ¿Están aquí por voluntad propia?

- Si – dijo ella escuetamente.

- ¿Declaran su manifiesta aceptación a todo lo que la ley mágica requiere de un contrato matrimonial?

- Si, y… lo aceptamos – dijo Ginny. Ron comenzó a tener las orejas coloradas. Los demás Weasley se movieron en sus lugares nerviosos.

- Si la señorita es menor de edad, necesito el permiso de los padres…

- Soy mayor de edad.

- No lo parece – dijo sonriendo. Ella seria. - Bien, dígame su nombre, edad y domicilio.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, 23 años… vivo en Ottery Saint Chadpole.

- Ahora usted señor Potter, aunque creo que ya todo el mundo sabe su nombre… - sonrió complaciente. Ginny tenía ganas de matarlo.

- Harry James Potter, tengo 24 años y vivo en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Londres.

- Perfecto… bien – terminó de anotar – Ahora, comenzaremos con la ceremonia. – Carraspeó – en el día de la fecha estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en matrimonio. Señor Harry James Potter¿acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, como su legitima esposa, hasta el resto de sus días? – El la miró y le tomó la mano, pero la apretaba con fuerza, Ginny quiso soltarse, pero no pudo. El levantó la mano y la besó.

- ¡Con todo mi corazón! – dijo sarcásticamente. El viejito rió.

- Vaya… bien, y usted señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, acepta usted al señor Harry James Potter como su legítimo esposo, hasta el resto de sus vidas. – Ella no contesto rápidamente. Por su mente pasaron fugazmente personas queridas, Draco y el amor que le tenía, pero mas que nada sus padres. Suspiró, _"Ojala que tu vida Potter, sea tan corta como espero… ¡te odio!!"_

- Si, acepto – El señor sonrió.

- Entonces por el poder que me concede el ministerio, los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora si pueden firmar el acta, así están legalmente casados. Harry tomó el acta y firmó. Su trazo era firme y seguro. Luego acomodó el libro de actas para que firmara su reciente esposa. Ella tomó la pluma temblorosa, y estampó una rubrica, también firme.

- ¡Perfecto!! – dijo Harry sonriente.

- Ahora deben firmar los testigos de novio, y luego los de la novia – los testigos firmaron cada una de las actas y luego el señor firmó al final – entonces ya son oficialmente el señor y la señora Potter, bien… - sonrió mirando a Harry con picardía –puede besar a la novia – Ginny se sintió morir. Eso no lo hubiera pensado en siglos. Miró al secretario que la miraba sonriendo y luego a sus hermanos que no emitían palabra alguna, al rato sintió que un brazo la acercaba a Harry con vehemencia, y vio de cerca los ojos verdes que tanto despreciaba.

- Bien, no debemos dejar con las ganas al secretario "mi amor" – y sin más le estampo un beso, cargado de furia. Ginny sólo acertó poner sus manos en el pecho del joven tratando de defenderse, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, Harry inmediatamente se separó, y la dejó ahí, pasmada, para ir a saludar a Remus.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo acercándose Hermione – Ginny…

- Si… -dijo algo dubitativa. Tenía nauseas, quería vomitar y quitarse el asqueroso aroma a menta que Harry le había dejado en ese beso. Se limpió la boca ferozmente. Cuando el empleado del ministerio se marchó, el elfo entró con unas copas de Champaña, invitando a todos. Fleur, anonadada por el lujo medieval reinante en la casa, se acercó y saludó a Harry, chocando su copa con la del joven. Ginny tuvo deseos de romperle la cara a esa idiota.

- Ven "amor" – le dijo Harry llamándola. Ella lo miró. El le mandó una mirada de rabia. Sabía que empezaría desde el principio, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

- No tienes que fingir delante de todos…– le espetó – ¡Ellos saben que te odio con toda mi alma!!

- Pues bien, el sentimiento es mutuo. – la miró – déjame decirte que tu vestuario me ha sorprendido – rió – creí que vendrías con ropa de cuarta – ella se puso roja.

- Pues no… a diferencia de otros que tienen trajes finos pero que son… asquerosos monstruos, yo me visto normal, siendo…

- ¡Una perfecta damita!! – dijo él chocando ferozmente la copa y haciéndola romper en pedazos, manchando la falda de Ginny con el liquido – ¡Ups! creo que es el fervor del momento…

- Las bestias son bestias en todo momento, "cariño" – dijo ella con sarcasmo, y se alejo de él.

- Es lo que te mereces… – dijo Tonks.

- Ya es hora que se vayan – dijo serio – Tonks, y Remus… el lunes estaré en la oficina.

- ¿No habrá luna de miel? – preguntó burlona Tonks.

- Muérete Nimphadora – dijo con rabia. Y dejó que el matrimonio se marchara. Ginny al alejarse de él fue a refugiarse en sus hermanos.

- Animo, él no es tan malo – dijo Bill.

- Si tu supieras que le tengo tanto asco… no soporto estar en el mismo ambiente que él.

- Tendrás que adaptarte… al menos tienes un año. Mira si a Harry se le ocurría poner el contrato vinculante de por vida… -dijo Ron.

- Ni lo menciones… - dijo ella.

- Eso te da la pauta de que no es malo… - dijo Hermione haciendo una débil sonrisa.

- Sigue soñando amiga – dijo sonriendo.

- A pesar de todo, es buen negociante. ¡Y me ha dado el mejor de los trabajos!! – dijo sonriendo Ron.

- Te está comprando… al igual que me compró a mí. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que te pida algo a cambio – le contestó a su hermano amargamente. Ron no atinó a encontrar algo para contestarle, así que optó por tomar un sorbo de champaña.

- Vamos Guinny – dijo Fleur – ¡no me diggas que no te paggece atgagtivo!! – dijo mirando a Harry, que se había quedado mirando el contrato fijamente, lejos de los Weasley. - ¡No te seggá difícil la congvivengcia!!! – agregó divertida.

- Por que no callas a tu mujer Bill – dijo ella roja de la furia – ¡antes de que se quede sin cabello!! – De pronto una voz gélida se acercó a hablarles. Se dió vuelta y Harry los miraba con desprecio.

- Es hora que se vayan – sonrió – la velada ha sido de lo mas amena, pero entenderán que tengo ciertos puntos que aclarar con mi "Esposa".

- ¿Creo que todo quedo claro, no? – dijo ella.

- No – dijo secamente.

- ¿Y que podríamos tener que aclarar tu y yo? Ya firmé el maldito contrato, ya me casé contigo… ¡no hay nada que aclarar!! – dijo con rabia. El se quedó mirándola.

- Como les dije, todos afuera, mi esposa y yo debemos hablar. – Los hermanos se quedaron en el lugar como no creyendo su cambio de actitud. El los miró – ¿QUE NO OYERON¡LARGO!!!! - y moviendo la mano las puertas se abrieron violentamente, y los invitó amenamente a que se retiraran. Aun anonadados, los hermanos de Ginny la saludaron y optaron por irse sin decir nada para no generar problemas a su hermana. Ella tuvo miedo ante semejante demostración de poder. Sabía por su amiga, que Harry habia adquirido habilidades mágicas extraordinarios, antes de su encuentro con Voldemort (La magia sin varita, era una de ellas). Ahora estaba segura, él la iba a despedazar, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Aunque de lo primero no estaba tan convencida. No sabía que tan agresivo se podía poner su ahora, esposo. Harry se acercó y la tomó de un brazo con fuerza y la apretó acercándola a su cara – ¡Jamás, y escúchame bien, para que no se te olvide! – la miró – ¡Nunca mas me vuelvas a hablar delante de nadie, menos de los imbéciles de tus hermanos en ese tono¿Entendiste, comadreja¡No eres nadie, maldita, para hablarme de esa manera!! Desde hoy me respetas… - la soltó. Ella se sobaba la parte del brazo que le había tomado – o me veré obligado a hacértelo entender por otros medios…

- ¿Que? – dijo ella incrédula.

- Ya me oíste… no me obligues a perderte el poco respeto que te tengo… ¡ahora siéntate!!

- Si no quieres que te hable así…. ¡Tu tampoco me hables en ese tono!

- ¡Aquí no estás para poner condiciones, maldita comadreja!! yo decido, yo dirijo, yo soy el que pongo las condiciones.

- ¿Así será? – dijo ella, con ganas de llorar.

- ¡Si¿Tienes algún problema en ello? porque ahora es tarde para llorar de arrepentida – la miró con altivez.- Ohhh ya no te escucho decirme asqueroso monstruo, asesino… - rió – ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto? – ella negó con la cabeza – bien… aprendes rápido. ¡Ahora, siéntate! – ella se sentó.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo tratando de tragarse su orgullo.

- Bueno, ciertos puntos que no quedaron claros…

- ¿Cómo cuáles?– la miró.

- ¡No volverás, bajo ningún concepto a tener algún contacto con el hurón saltarín de Malfoy!!! – Golpeó la mesa – si llego a enterarme, te juro que no habrá nadie que te salve de mi furia… - Ginny sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Nunca más lo vería.

- Pero no puedes obligarme a que deje de quererlo… – esas palabras dolieron más que las veces en que ella lo culpó de lastimar a sus padres. Se puso blanco.

- Tienes razón, pero al menos, nadie me dirá en la cara que soy cornudo. Otra cosa, no saldrás de la casa a menos que yo te lo permita – ella levantó la cabeza para decirle unas cuantas, pero él la calló levantando la mano – no andarás de aquí para allá sin decirme a donde vas… quiero saber cada detalle de lo que haces…

- Voy a seguir trabajando… - dijo ella tratando al menos de conseguir algo a su favor.

- Eso es otra cuestión… ya no lo harás.

- ¡No te lo permitiré!! – dijo ella – ¡yo necesito trabajar!!

- Ya no, tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerte.

- Yo no soy una de tus perras, con las que te revuelcas por dinero, porque nunca lo harían de común acuerdo…

- ¿Qué te dije de respetarme?

- No dejaré que me mantengas… ¡te pelearé a muerte el seguir trabajando!! – lo miró.

- Está bien, si quieres continuar con ese trabajo de porquería, hazlo, pero mucho cuidado con andar utilizándolo para verte con ese inútil mortífago venido a menos!! – Ginny prefirió callarse y no responderle.

- ¿Dónde dormiré?

- En una habitación que Dobby te ha preparado. Tiene baño privado. No desayunarás, almorzarás, ni cenarás en tu dormitorio… lo hacemos en el comedor. No te escaparás de mi tan fácilmente…

- Bien… al fin que sólo te veré en el desayuno o la cena.

- Puedes verlo de esta manera, mi presencia te arruinará la mañana y el buen dormir… - rió burlón.

- ¿Algo más?

- Lo más importante –se levantó y llamó a Dobby. Mientras el elfo venía, se acercó a Ginny y le tomó el mentón. Ella intentó desviar la cara pero él la asió con fuerza – Desde hoy eres mi esposa, y exigiré los derechos que me da el contrato que firmaste.

- Qué quieres decir… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Que eres mi esposa, y tienes deberes conmigo, eres mi mujer… con todo lo que la palabra implica… - la miró con rabia.

- No te entiendo… - pero al final cayó - … estás insinuando que…. ¡Ni lo sueñes!!!

- Eso lo veremos… – dijo sin soltarla - ¿quieres a tus padres sanitos? Entonces¡debes cumplir el contrato!

- Pero yo… eso fue sólo un…

- ¡Ja¿pensaste que sólo firmarías un papel y vivirías conmigo así sin más? – rió más fuerte – que tontita eres comadreja. ¿Acaso no leíste la "letra chica"?

- ¿Qué?

- En todo contrato, hay cláusulas escritas en letras pequeñas… deberías haberlas leído antes de firmar – dijo burlón – ¡mal, muy mal, pequeña ratita!!- Le mostró el papel, ella lo leyó rápido y su cara se puso blanca como la cera.

- Aquí dice que… -lo miró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

- Si… ahí dice que tendrás que cumplir con los "deberes de esposa", es decir… - se acercó casi al oído – tendrás que acostarte conmigo y consumar el matrimonio…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo abatida – si tú me odias…

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Oh… la pequeñita sólo se entrega por amor… ¡qué tierno¡Tanto, que da asco la ternura¿Así lo hiciste con Malfoy? – ella no contestó. Dobby entró y esperó la orden – ¿llevaste las cosas de la señora a su cuarto, Dobby?

- Si mi señor… como usted ordenó – hizo una reverencia.

- Bien… - se dirigió a ella – Ve con Dobby, él te enseñará donde dormirás. Por lo que acabamos de hablar, no te preocupes, no será hoy. Pero sólo para que lo sepas, yo decidiré cómo, cuándo, y dónde… ¿entendido? – ella no dijo nada. Sólo atinó a salir del despacho y seguir a Dobby. El la miraba irse. Bebió de una vez la copa de Champaña y luego se sirvió otra. Apuró el trago y se sirvió otra más, para luego hacer trizas la copa contra la chimenea. – Buena suerte en tu vida de casada, Ginevra Potter… - levantó la botella y tomó un trago mas – te aseguro que vas a necesitarla.

Hermione y Ron llegaban a la madriguera, apareciéndose en el jardín frente a la puerta principal, cuando al caminar hacia esta, vieron sentado en el porche de entrada a un joven de cabello platinado. Draco hacía horas que esperaba. Ron lo saludó apenas y entró a la casa. La relación entre ambos, si bien no era mala, nunca fue normal; sólo un intercambio breve de palabras, y por Ginny. Draco saludó a Hermione que, nerviosa, le sonrió tímidamente.

- He venido lo más rápido posible… he dejado mi trabajo a medias,  
viajé sin permiso. La carta tiene fecha de hace varios días, pero la maldita lechuza me la ha entregado esta mañana… no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para aparecerme aquí.

- ¿Draco, a qué has venido? – dijo ella al fin.

- ¡Hermione… qué pregunta haces!! – dijo nervioso – Vengo a detener la locura que Ginny está por cometer. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que pueda¿pero casarse con un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce?

- ¿No te ha dicho quien es?

- No… pero tu puedes decírmelo.

- No te lo diré. Ella por alguna razón no quiere hacerlo, y respeto su decisión…

- Bien, no importa con quien… La carta decía que se casarían en una semana, al menos he llegado a tiempo… - Hermione lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron. El la miró.

- Draco… la verdad es que no sé a que has venido…

- ¡YA TE LO DIJE¡A IMPEDIR ESA LOCURA!! ELLA NO PUEDE CASARSE CON UN DESCONOCIDO, SOLO POR DINERO…

- Draco, sé que tienes razón, pero eso ya está…

- ¡No me digas que está decidido!! – dijo alterado – no puede, ya veras… yo la haré cambiar de opinión… ¡nos amamos!!

- Draco, lamento tanto esto, pero no puedes hacer nada… - él la miró, sus ojos grises acostumbrados a no llorar, tenían lagrimas a punto de salir – Ella se casó hace dos horas…

- ¿Qué? – dijo abatido, sentándose en la escalinata de la entrada – no puede ser… la boda sería en una…

- ...Semana… si, pero él la adelantó… lo siento – Draco, se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y sin siquiera saludarla, desapareció.

**Nota de la autora**: bien, les dije que era cortito, pero intenso. Draco… Bye bye, bambino… ya mas adelante se descubrirá algo acerca de él, recuerden que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Los que esperan el capitulo de "Aprendiendo", esperen… ya me pondré a escribir, si la crisis energética me deja (Con la escasa tensión de la energía apenas puedo encender mi computadora, dos horas). Vamos despacito, paso a paso como dice el Coco Basile (Dt de la selección de futbol de Argentina) y esto saldra de la mejor manera posible (no en vano vamos a jugar la final de la copa America con Brasil!!) Si ven algún error de tipeo, es porque mi teclado está a punto d eperecer... ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he cambiado. Esto de tener la aficion por la escritura, me está dejando sin recursos...

Como les dije este es el mes del amigo en Argentina, así que les dejo unas palabras que escribió Aristóteles, acerca de ella.

"_**La amistad es una alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas"**_

Feliz día del amigo a todos… dejen reviews!!

Saludos Silvia


	11. capitulo 11

**Hola a todos!! Uf!! despues de siglos sin comunicarme, vuelvo otra vez a hacerlo, solo para pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que me animaron a escribir, y para aquellos que por alguna razon, trataron con la exotrsion que siguiera con mis historias... **

**La verdad, es que no estoy deprimida ni nada por el estilo. El motivo que me aleja de mi pasion por el fanfiction, es simple y llanamente, que me encuentro inmersa en un proyecto para salir de la debacle economica en la que me encuentro. Y los proyectos llevan demasiado tiempo, y desgraciadamente esto me quita el que necesito para escribir. **

**No los abandono ni nada por el estilo, solo se me atrasan un poco las cosas que tengo que hacer. Por ahora les dejo este capitulo, que de antemano pido disculpas si tiene algun error, o esta mal escrito. Se que es corito, pero dentro de algunos dias, les prometo que subiré el que sigue, que es mas largo. Solo denme tiempo para corregirlo y verán que antes del viernes estara en fanfiction!**

**Con respecto a aprendiendo, tengo todo, pero estoy bloqueada en el capitulo 39... la llegada a España se me hace dificil, pero ya estoy encaminada. Por alguna razon no mencionaré nombres, de calles ni nada, porque primero, nunca estuve en España, y segundo no quiero mandarme una de aquellas y despues recibir cientos de mails, diciendo que estoy en un profundo error.**

**Para aquellos que quieran saber, si lei el septimo libro y mas adelante les daré mi opinion, solo puedo adelantarles que me parecio muy lacrimógeno, pero que cumplió altamente con mis expectativas (Sobre todo el epilogo!!) **

**Ahora un saludo especial a todos mis hermanos de Perú, que por estos momentos estan viviendo momentos dificiles. Animo y fuerza, y por sobre todo, quiero que me mandes un mensaje tu anjali, que no se nada de ti, y estoy muy preocupada...**

**Ahora si, los dejo, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena... si no, bueno aprieten el go y manden tomates (Pues aqui en ARgentina, las verduras estan recaras!!)**

**Capitulo 11**

Ginny tuvo una semana de licencia en el trabajo, alegando una rara enfermedad. Harry le habia prohibido decir algo respecto a la boda. Y todo ese tiempo lo destinó más que nada a llorar… de dolor e impotencia por todo lo que tenía que aguantar. Hermione ya le habia contado de la llegada de Draco buscándola, y eso la deprimía mas… pero lo mas deprimente y nefasto para ella era soportar los embates de Harry. El joven no desperdiciaba momentos para recordarle lo despreciable que era… y la humillaba. Las cenas consistían en comidas fabulosas, la mayoría de ellas que Ginny nunca en su vida podría degustar… y el se burlaba, poniendo en evidencia la modesta comida que se servía en la madriguera, diciéndole que ella no tenia paladar que para tan fastuosos platillos. Pero a pesar de todas las palabras humillantes, podía estar tranquila en otro aspecto. El no la acosaba constantemente, por cumplir la cláusula y consumar el matrimonio… al menos en eso la dejaba en paz.

Se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación. Estaba decorada de color blanco, con una cama de madera, algo simple. Al frente de esta tenía un pequeño armario para la ropa y a un costado un tocador con un espejo. La habitación era modesta… como le decía Harry a veces, _"la decoramos así, para que no extrañes la mugre en la que vivías." _

Cuando no estaba Harry, ella se dedicaba a recorrer la casa. Ya no se parecía en nada a la vieja casa de los Black, toda infestada de cuanta alimaña mágica existiera, que conociera cuando tenía 14 años. Pero era solo la suciedad lo que habían removido. Todo lo demás, desde los muebles hasta los cuadros de viejos magos y brujas, con caras deformes, permanecían en el mismo sitio. Los grandes ventanales seguían tapados por las enormes cortinas de terciopelo bordó, dándole a la casa un aspecto frío y tenebroso. El comedor diario era lo único que valía la pena. Las paredes habían sido pintadas recientemente y parecía la parte mas viva de la planta baja. El viejo cortinado, roído y enmohecido, que tapaba a la madre de Sirius y el cuadro de esta, habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una hermosa pintura de los padres de Harry en el día de su boda.

Su curiosidad la llevó un día a entrar al cuarto de Harry. Este tenía la sofisticación y el lujo de todo cuarto muggle: un televisor de pantalla plana y otros aparatos electrónicos que Ginny no conocía. Las paredes estaban pintadas en azul y los muebles todos de roble lustrado. Era espectacular. En el centro de la habitación, la cama más grande que Ginny podría haber visto, sin doseles, ni cortinas. A un costado la chimenea, y encima de esta, muchas fotografías mágicas. Ginny se acerco para verlas mejor. En la del medio estaba el trío. Ron, Hermione y un Harry, con rostro alegre, saludaban a la cámara y sonreían. Era una foto del primer año en Hogwarts; otra de la familia Weasley en pleno, esa fue tomada en la cena antes de ir al mundial de Quiddich. Otra del final de la escuela, otra con Sirius tomada en esa misma casa, en la Navidad antes que muriera… estaba tan perdida recordando tiempos pasados, que no escuchó que la puerta se abría y que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Ginny se acercó a ver bien la foto de Sirius, cuando Harry la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, hablándole al oído, calmadamente.

- ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación, entrar a la habitación de un hombre sin permiso? – ella se tensó, porque no sabía como podría reaccionar. El olía su perfume. Ella quiso salir de esa situación, pero él la sostenía por sus brazos. – Ah… ¿ahora quieres escapar, comadreja? – ella dió un tirón y se soltó

- Yo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo quitándose el saco y tirándolo en un sillón cercano para después quitarse la corbata – Nadie entra aquí, sin mi permiso…

- Lo siento… yo sólo estaba recorriendo la casa…

- ¿Quieres follar? – dijo mirándola burlón. Ella se puso roja.

- Eres un asqueroso degenerado… – él rió.

- ¡Vaya!! La sola idea te mata ¿no? – se desabotonaba la camisa. Ella lo miraba atónita – ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

- ¿Por qué te desvistes? – dijo nerviosa.

- Porque esta es mi habitación – sonrió - aparte no es para que hagas tanta alharaca. Habrás visto a Malfoy desnudo cientos de veces – ella bajó la cabeza y no contestó. El se quitó la camisa y quedó con el torso desnudo, cuando estaba por desabrochar su cinturón…

- ¡Detente!! – la miró – ¿no te das cuenta que estoy aquí? – chilló escandalizada.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tu? –le ofreció su cinturón – anda, tiene un broche fácil… ¡ven, desnúdame! – agregó para luego reír a carcajadas de la cara de espanto de su esposa.

- Si, como si muriera por hacerlo – comenzó a caminar para salir de allí.

- ¿Cuánto hace que Malfoy no te toca?

- ¡Que te importa!! – dijo colérica.

- Veo que hace rato… estás histérica…te haría bien un polvo… - rió

- ¡Eres un cerdo¡Nunca lo haría contigo!! Eres una basura – él la tomó del brazo.

- Te dije que dejaras de insultar…

- ¡Seguro, porque tú lo haces conmigo!!

- ¡Yo me estoy cobrando una afrenta!!

- ¡Pues ya lo hiciste!!

- ¡No¡Lo haré cuando supliques… cuando me ruegues que no te deje!! – ella rió.

- ¡Vamos¿Y piensas que eso algún día llegará¡No seas iluso!!

- ¡No vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso!! – gritó cambiando su rostro jovial por uno cargado de rabia.

- Por mi, échale llave… yo nunca entrare aquí otra vez…

- Eso lo veremos… - ella lo miró desde la puerta – Ya llegará el día que caigas rendida a mis pies…

- Pues será el momento en que me mates, porque voluntariamente, nunca me tendrás de esa manera – Cerró la puerta de golpe. El tomó un zapato y lo lanzó hacia la puerta ahora cerrada.

- Ya lo veremos…las duras como tu son las mas fáciles que caen… - y sin decir mas, se dirigió al baño.

La vida seguía así para Ginny. Estaba contenta, cuando iba a trabajar. Eso la mantenía ocupada más tiempo y le impedía pensar. Solo cuando escuchaba el timbre que anunciaba la finalización de la jornada, sentía sus pies como cargados de plomo, pues tenía que regresar a su infierno. Y allí escuchar la cantidad de insultos y reproches que él le hacía cada vez que llegaba tres minutos después de lo que tenía que llegar. Aún recordaba el escándalo que le hizo, cuando una vez, después del trabajo, quedó con Hermione para visitar a sus padres, y luego cenaron en el Caldero Chorreante. Recordaba que entraba a la casa, cuando un brazo la golpeó contra la puerta y la dejó atrapada. Ella sintió por primera vez miedo. El la miraba, y de sus ojos salían chispas rojas. Ella forcejeó para librarse, pero no podía. Harry era demasiado alto y demasiado fuerte para su delgado cuerpo. Así que trató de tranquilizarse y demostrarle que no le temía, aunque estuviera a punto de perecer de terror..

- ¿Dónde diablos has estado? – le dijo acercándosele.

- ¡Que te importa! – le dijo ella aparentando serenidad – Acaso yo te pregunto donde pasas las noches…

- ¿Tienes celos?

- ¡Merlín!! – rió nerviosa – ¿Crees que si? – mas risas – ¡supéralo Potter, tu a mi, ni chispas de odio me haces sentir!!

- ¿Te haces la graciosa? – la apretó mas. – Dime donde has estado…. Y con quién?

- ¡Fui a ver a mis padres… - gimió de dolor -… con Hermione, y luego nos quedamos a cenar en el Caldero Chorreante!! – forcejeó nuevamente – estas satisfecho con la respuesta? – Lo miró. El se acercó y olió su cuello y su pelo – ¿Qué me hueles? Idiota!!

- Estoy verificando si es verdad lo que me dices… o si es mentira y has estado con tu amorcito… revolcándote!

- Deja de hacer eso… no sé como piensas averiguarlo… en el caso de que lo haya hecho… - el la soltó y se alejo.

- Me dices la verdad – ella lo miro sin entender – no hueles a sexo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo colorada.

- Ay linda… eres tan inocente!! Pero aun así, no vuelvas a tardarte mas de lo previsto… la próxima vez te dejaré marcas…

- Acaso insinúas que me vas a golpear? – dijo ella temerosa

- No lo insinúo… te lo aseguro! – y se encerró en su despacho.

&&&&&&&&&

Ginny ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus repentinos cabreos, así que poco a poco fue perdiéndole el miedo… pero aun así se mantenía en alerta. No entendía como funcionaba la cabeza de un Psicópata… porque era eso para ella Harry. Un maldito enfermo con poder… el poder de tenerla acorralada y sin poder de decisión. Algunas veces Harry le daba respiros, era cuando dormía con Romilda Vane. Sonreía. _"Es que al fin esa perra sirve para algo"_ pensaba Ginny. _"Al menos me lo quita de encima un rato"_. Pero a pesar de eso, Ginny se sentía observada… no solo en la casa, en el ministerio, en la calle. A todo lugar que iba, Ginny tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la espiaba. Pero aun así, no dejo de hacer su vida. Trabajaba, comía con Hermione, A veces se iba a la Madriguera, o visitaba a sus padres… lo único que habia dejado de hacer y que lamentaba con dolor, era verlo. Ya no tenia noticias de Draco. El con la pena, habia decidido radicarse un tiempo en el Caribe, para, y según ella, olvidarse de todas sus desgracias.

- Ginny…. – dijo Hermione un día entrando a su pequeña oficina – quisiera ver… - la miró, la pelirroja estaba observando una fotografía, de cuando eran niños - Ginny estás bien?

- Dime Hermione… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Desde cuando crecer y ser adultos, es tan doloroso? – Hermione la acaricio el cabello como Ron solía hacerlo – Recuerdo cuando niña, acostumbraba decirle a mama que no veía la hora de crecer, para poder hacer lo que me plazca sin pedirle permiso a nadie…

- Ginny…

- Y ahora – la miró y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados – me pregunto por qué tuve que crecer? Por qué tuve que tener esta vida de adulto que aborrezco?

- No te aflijas…

- Te juro que si pudiera pedir un deseo, desearía volver a ser niña y no salir de mi casa… no conocer…- Se calló.

- Tan mal vives?

- Tu qué crees? – dijo ella levantándose – Estoy amarrada a un matrimonio que no pedí… Soy prisionera de un hombre que además de hacerme la vida imposible, sabe que soy infeliz y disfruta con eso…

- Harry…

- No me digas que Harry es bueno!! – dijo lanzando algunos pergaminos – Tu no vives con él!! Tu no tienes que soportar sus desplantes!! Tu no tienes que morderte la lengua cada vez que hace un comentario vulgar, refiriéndose a mi como escoria… humillándome!! – se sentó tomándose la cara y derramando lágrimas – Y sólo han sido dos meses… Y lo que más lamento que ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de…

- Tanto lo extrañas?

- Te parece que no podría extrañarlo? Lo quiero!! Y ni siquiera puedo mirarlo…

- El se ha marchado… - dijo Hermione. Ginny se sintió abatida – dijo que tenía que trabajar en otro país.

- Harry y sus contactos – rió – es una basura!! Lo quitó de mi vida, no puedo verlo, ni hablarle; si le mando una carta interceptará la lechuza… Me siento perseguida! Espiada… estoy seguro que él me vigila…

- No creo que llegue a tanto… Harry es…

- No Harry! – dijo riendo – Él no se permitiría llegar a semejante bajeza – dijo sarcástica – Él paga para que le hagan el trabajo sucio!! – La miró – Paga por todo… paga una puta con la que se satisface… paga una esposa con la que aparenta… paga unos detectives para que me vigilen y le digan que hago o dejo de hacer…

- Pero por qué no le dices… - Ginny se levantó.

- Ah no!! No le daré el gusto… no le daré la satisfacción de que me vea mortificada… mi dolor es su alegría… esta haciéndome pagar una a una las cosas que le dije… - tomó su bolso – Mejor me voy – se limpió las lagrimas y le dió un beso y un abrazo – si llego un minuto tarde, sería capaz de lanzarme una maldición imperdonable…

- No creo que sea capaz.

- Vive dos días con él y te darás cuenta de quién es realmente Harry Potter.- Se marchó casi arrastrando sus pies, con toda la desgana de llegar a esa casa que aborrecía.

-+-+-+

Harry miró el reloj… faltaba tan poco para que ella entrara por la puerta… Se levantó de golpe del sofá en que estaba sentado en la sala y fue a servirse un trago. Era desesperante… tener que hacer eso todos los días… herirla, humillarla… más cuando no quería. Cuando lo único que quería era estrecharla en sus brazos y… Tomó un trago de Whisky y se sirvió otro. No le gustaba mucho la bebida, pero esos meses desde que ella estaba en su casa, era lo único que lo calmaba… Lo único que lo mantenía a raya… lo único que frenaba las ganas de abrazarla y rogarle que lo quisiera un poco… Suspiró. Eso era lo más doloroso tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Porque cada mirada de odio que la pelirroja le hacía, era peor que las palabras que aún retumbaban en su memoria "_Asesino… Monstruo_". Apuró el trago y se sirvió uno más. Miró el reloj nuevamente. Dos minutos pasadas de la hora de llegada. No estaba nervioso. Sabía que su más grande temor, se encontraba lejos… gracias a Merlín, pensaba, el hurón había propuesto hacerse cargo personalmente del nuevo emprendimiento, sin que él hubiera tenido que hacer uso de sus contactos… pero aun así, que ella le quitara aunque sea unos minutos de su presencia, lo volvía loco. Con la copa aun llena fue a sentarse en el sofá. Ya el frío otoñal comenzaba a ser más notable, por eso se acurrucó cerca de la chimenea encendida. Fue cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, se quedo sentado, sin decir nada. Hoy estaba tranquilo, hoy no le armaría escándalo… hoy si pudiera….

Ginny entró temerosa, había chequeado la hora antes de entrar y vio a su pesar que otra vez llegaba tarde. Al cerrar la puerta suspiró tratando de darse valor para soportar estoicamente la embestida de su "esposo". Pero al notar el silencio de la sala, se sorprendió. Dobby llegó a su encuentro y ella le sonrió.

- Mi señora – dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia – Déme su abrigo…quiere algo de beber?

- Habrá chocolate caliente? – Harry sonrió. Aun seguía siendo la pequeña niña pecosa de la cual se enamorara hace años.

- Por supuesto!! Enseguida Winky lo traerá.

- Mejor llévalo a mi habitación – dijo temerosa – falta mucho para la cena?

- No mi señora… cuando usted disponga…

- Entonces haremos un trato… tomaré el chocolate después de cenar… ¿me lo llevarás a mi cuarto?

- lo que ordene, mi señora, su pedido es ley!

- Dobby no creo… - Pero el elfo no la dejo seguir… de tanta reverencia, su nariz estaba pegada a la alfombra. – Hay mucho silencio aquí… - dijo intrigada – ¿El señor está? – Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… ella estaba preguntando por él, pero aun así no se hizo mucha ilusión, convenciéndose que ella preguntaba, porque no la habia recibido con la habitual gritadera.

- Si… es raro, debe estar en el despacho… por eso no le montó…

- El melodrama de todos los días? – Dobby rió. Ella no pudo contener la risa – Bueno, al menos esta vez no me tocó a mi – Dobby se fue. Ella estaba por subir las escaleras.

- Llegas tarde… - dijo sereno. Ginny sintió que la piel se erizaba de temor… "Y ahora llegó la hora de tu tortura Weasley" pensó resignada. Se paró en el tercer escalón, y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Pero no lo veía.

- Si, eh… - dijo tratando de enfocar sus ojos y encontrarlo – yo me entretuve con Hermione… ella…

- Está bien – Ginny se sorprendió. El se levantó del sofá y la miró.- No te pediré explicaciones. – Ella entendió. Draco no estaba en el país, por eso estaba tranquilo… tranquilo de que no le adornaran la cabeza.

- Bueno… eso es novedad – dijo odiándose por no quedarse callada y mantener esa paz aparente.

- Qué es la novedad?

- Que tu no montes el espectáculo de cada día.

- Querrás decir la hora del melodrama Potter? – Ella no pudo evitar sonreír – Al menos te parece gracioso mi comentario…

- No fue tuyo, es mío… tu sólo lo repetiste.

- Ve a cambiarte… Cenaremos en veinte minutos… - ella estaba en shock. _"Es que acaso alguien le hizo una maldición imperio?"_ pensó. El se sentó nuevamente en el sofá – no te tardes.

En la cena se mantuvo cordial y hasta atento con ella. Le acerco la silla al sentarse, Le sirvió un poco de vino, y no emitió palabra alguna. Los elfos se movían silenciosos alrededor de ellos, trayendo los platillos a degustar. Ginny se limitó a ver su plato y no levantaba la vista mas que para mirar la vela en frente a su plato. El comedor de la casa era, a palabras de Ginny, de ensueño. La mesa era larga, y estaba cubierta por un fino mantel color marfil. En el centro unos simples pero delicados arreglos florales, con las flores favoritas de Ginny, jazmines. Se había dado cuenta que desde su estadía en la casa, todos los rincones estaban adornados con flores. Se sentía nerviosa, que él no le armara escándalo era como para creer que se encontraba en otra dimensión.

Harry la miraba. La luz de la vela la hacía más hermosa. Trataba de no temblar cada vez que tomaba los cubiertos. La deseaba con toda su humanidad, y no podía saber cuanto iba aguantarse para hacerla suya. Pero esa noche no iba a ser… de eso estaba seguro. Se convenció que tratándola tan mal no llegaría a nada, así que decidió sorprenderla con el silencio… estaba tranquilo… Draco Malfoy, el único que podría quitársela no estaba. Y si él no estaba, ella podría encontrarse solita y vulnerable… así caería mejor, y con ganas. Sonrió para si mismo, y continuó mirándola. Bebía de su copa y la miraba. Ginny no aguantaba más ese silencio, y lo miró. Tenía su copa en los labios y la estaba mirando. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luz de la vela, y los hacían verse diferentes… más humanos.

- Qué me ves? – dijo ella dejando la cuchara y tensando los puños. El sonrió.

- Nada… -bajo la mirada y poso la copa en la mesa – solo estaba pensando en cuando…

- Cuando qué? – dijo nerviosa.

- Cuando sería el momento que rompieras el silencio…

- Ah…

- Qué pensaste? – ella se puso roja y alzo la copa para disimular

- En nada, por qué? Tengo que pensar en algo especial?

- No… - sonrió. estaba algo nerviosa. El cambio de actitud la descolocaba. – Bien… como te fue en tu trabajo?

- Eh… - Eso si no se lo esperaba. Que él le preguntase por su trabajo, era la frutilla del postre de ese momento algo surrealista. – Por qué te interesa mi trabajo? No pensabas que era una porquería?

- Aun lo sigo pensando… - Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, pero no bajo la vista un segundo. – Pero eso no significa que pueda preguntarte…

- Bien... normal, como siempre…

- Un asqueroso aburrimiento? – rió.

- Ah… era demasiado…

- Qué?

- Que era demasiado difícil de creer que tu…

- Te molesta que te dé mi opinión?

- No… olvídalo, a mi me gusta mi trabajo como a ti te gusta el tuyo… Mi día fue bien... tengo que darte un informe pormenorizado? o esperaras que te lo den los detectives que me vigilan? – lo miró. El sonrió y bebió otro trago de vino.

- Veo que eres….

- Por favor! Neville en sus tiempos de escuela junto con Luna harían un trabajo de seguimiento mejor que esos infelices!!

- Bien!! Inteligente comadreja – levantó la copa en su honor.

- Al fin no se por qué lo haces… si tu mismo sacaste de circulación a tu peor peligro…

- Que dices?

- Vamos – lo miró con rabia – te di mi palabra, no tenías necesidad de enviarlo lejos –

- ¿Te duele, no? – la miró. Ella bajó la mirada y se metió una cucharada de postre, para no demostrarle debilidad – Pero para tu información, él se fue solito – ella lo miró incrédula- Créeme!! El pidió el traslado. Al parecer, no soportó tener que ver a su amorcito, casada y follando con otro tío…

- Como si eso fuera a suceder…

- Sucederá – dijo retándola. – Tarde o temprano tendrás que cumplir la "letra chica" – sonrió.- Y mantendré los detectives… mas vale prevenir que curar.

- Como te gusta derrochar dinero …

- Así soy… gasto el dinero en las cosas o las personas que no se lo merecen…

- Insinúas que mis padres no se lo merecen? – pregunto molesta.

- No dije tus padres…

- Ah… Hablas de Vane! – sonrió burlona – Eso si que es malgastar dinero…

- Bueno – dejó la servilleta de golpe en la mesa, se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente hacia su esposa, esta sin inmutarse esperó la embestida – Si tu te decidieras… me ahorrarías miles de galeones – Le acarició el cabello y ella le quitó la mano con violencia – que dices… te dejas echar un polvo?

- Muérete! – se levantó, pero su cara quedó muy cerca de la de su esposo. Se miraron… pero había distintas sensaciones que se transmitían mutuamente con la mirada. Harry vio en la mirada de Ginny odio, rencor y asco. Ginny miró los inmensos ojos verdes y descubrió en ellos, deseo, lujuria. Tembló. Por primera vez había visto los ojos de Harry, tener ese brillo que lo hacían tremendamente irresistible. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron una décima de segundo y agradeció que en ese instante Harry se separara.

- Dile a Dobby que tomaré el café en mi oficina – y salió de allí dejándola con esa sensación de querer frenarlo, querer…- ¿Ginny? – Ella se quedó estática sin poder emitir ni un gorjeo – El sábado tenemos una fiesta de Halloween…

- Yo no estoy de humor…

- No te pregunté si estabas de humor… - la miró – iremos a la casa de mi amigo Bradsford.

- ¿Y?

- Y que quiero que te compres un vestido decente… y te arregles, no dejaré que piensen que mi novia…

- Pero soy tu esposa!! – y se golpeó mentalmente por recordárselo. El sonrió malignamente.

- Bueno! Al menos te acuerdas de que firmaste un papel! – Rió – Pero no quiero que sepan que me case contigo aun… es decir, tienes que pulir tus modales… pareces campirana – ella bajó la mirada. "_Ahí viene otra vez humillándome_".

- No sé por qué me llevas… ¿por qué no le dices a tu amiguita? Ella debe ser una gran dama en cuanto a reuniones de alta sociedad! – dijo mordazmente y pareció que estaba poseída por una mujer celosa. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- A esa no la llevo ni a un baile de carnaval – ella lo miró – Lo primero que hace es beberse todo el licor, y luego voltearse a cuanto tipo encuentra en el camino…

- No temes que te contagie alguna enfermedad?

- En qué mundo vives, niña? – dijo riendo – no sabes que para eso existe el condón?

- Eh?

- Es que tu y Malfoy no se cuidaban? – lo dijo con odio…

- Claro!! – mintió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, porque no sabía qué diablos era un condón. – Entonces, tengo que ir a esa reunión?

- Es un baile, como los de Hogwarts… allí te presentaré como mi prometida…

- Pero no tengo anillo de compromiso…

- Ah, ya te daré uno por ahí… - dijo sin importancia – No te olvides, el sábado…

- Le diré a Hermione que me ayude…

- Aprendes rápido… - dijo cuando se iba – Debí obligar a Hermione a casarse conmigo… ella vale la pena mas que tu. – Ginny lo escuchó… y sonrió "_ ya ella lo haría!" Dejar a mi hermano por un payaso como tu!"_

_Nota de la autora: Juro solemnemente, que el jueves o a mas tardar el viernes sin falta, publicare el proximo capitulo, y tendre listo el capitulo 39 de "Aprendiendo" si asi no lo hiciere, que Merlin y la patria me lo demanden..._

_Pero por las dudas dejen reviews!! Muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia como favorita, y a los que agragaron a alerta... al menos cumpli con una!!_

_Para aquellos que me piden que publique en esta pagina, el fic "Porque me amaste", bien... como no tengo idea que fue de Amortentia, lo comenzare a publicar pronto..._

_Bye_

_Saludos, silvia_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola!! Bueno, cumplo en parte con la promesa… Disculpen que no ponga el capitulo de Aprendiendo, pero mi maquina esta a punto de fallecer… (no se si por si sola, o porque yo le daré un palo, que la dejaré inutilizada) Resulta que no puedo acceder a mi historia… ya veré como arreglo este desbarajuste. Para colmo, estoy recontra ocupada con el negocio que pusimos con mi cuñado… y entre las refacciones, y los clientes, es imposible ponerme a escribir. **

**Al menos subí otra historia… no se quejen, Aprendiendo terminara… quedan solo cuatro capítulos o quizás menos… ya veré como le hago. Rueguen que pueda acceder al doc., porque si no, me pego un tiro!! (Esto es literal)**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, en verdad, para todos aquellos que me desean éxitos en mi nuevo emprendimiento, y para los nuevos que se acercan y me dicen que siga para adelante.**

**No tengo intención de poner spoilers acerca del ultimo libro (todavía lloro cuando me acuerdo) Y si, el final me resultó altamente satisfactorio, aunque el nombre del segundo hijo… (Mejor lo dejamos ahí).**

**Ahora si, el capitulo en cuestión, Ginny comenzará a transitar por un terreno de dudas y confusiones… y Harry, bueno tiene sus altos y bajos. Algunos me dijeron que les gustaba el Harry del final de capitulo anterior… no se acostumbren tanto, porque Harry, tendrá sus días, tranquis y sus días de rebelde way (como odiaba esa novela, pero la versión argentina). Se los digo, se pondrá peor… Eso si, no es una versión de Harry Dark, como alguien escribió por ahí. Hacerlo así, implicaría que este Harry, sea seducido por las artes oscuras, y nada más alejado a mi Harry.**

**Para todos aquellos que quieran hacerse una idea de Harry (físicamente hablando) en el fic, vean la foto de tapa de Daniel Radcliffe en la revista Details… solo eso voy a decir.**

**Capitulo 12**

El 31 de octubre llegó, y Ginny no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a ese maldito baile. Pero tenía una obligación que cumplir, así que de mala gana se vistió, se maquilló, se peinó y al finalizar se miró al espejo para ver el resultado final. Tenía puesto un vestido negro de terciopelo, con un escote en v, algo pronunciado, todo bordado al frente con cristales hasta la cintura, y con una falda amplia y larga hasta los tobillos. Hermione le había ayudado a comprarlo. Quizás en otra ocasión, ese mismo atuendo le habría resultado de ensueño. Estilizaba su figura y la hacían verse sofisticada. Pero sabiendo el motivo, a Ginny le parecía "_el traje más impersonal_" que haya comprado. No lo había adquirido con ganas, sólo por cumplir con ese infeliz. El cabello lo había recogido en una torzada simple, algo al descuido, que hacía caer unos finos mechones en la cara. Completó el atuendo con unos zapatos negros, forrados con el mismo género del vestido. El maquillaje, escaso, delineó los ojos y se puso brillo labial. Cuando bajó a la sala, Harry la estaba esperando sentado en un silloncito y fumando un cigarrillo. Al verla se quedó ahí, sin decir nada. Luego se acercó al cenicero para apagar el cigarrillo y se levantó. Ginny lo miró. Tenía un Smoking negro, con una camisa blanca y moño negro. El cabello lo había alisado y domado con gel. Harry se acercó a Ginny mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- Pensé que te verías peor.- dijo. Ella lo miró. El le mantenía la mirada – aunque no te esmeraste mucho, según puedo ver.

- No voy a hacer sociales… – dijo ella alejándose y tomando un pequeño bolso de color negro, también de terciopelo, y adornado con un broche de piedritas brillantes. Se sentó para guardar un pañuelo y un labial, además de su perfume, y acomodarse el calzado. – ¡Malditos zapatos!!

- Cuando alguien no está acostumbrado a la calidad…. – dijo Harry, yendo hacia el bar y sirviéndose un trago. Ella volvió a mirarlo. El apuró un vaso, y se sirvió otro.

- Deberías dejar de beber… – él la miró - supongo que manejarás… - él asintió - no me gustaría terminar abrazada a un árbol, porque el idiota que maneja está borracho. – Harry dejó el vaso y la botella.

- Mordaz… pero tienes razón – se acercó, y quiso acariciarle el rostro – no me gustaría que el mundo se pierda una belleza como tu – ella le quitó la mano. – Aún no estás a mi altura…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó – si lo dices por los zapatos, no me pondré tacones mas altos… Merlín sabe lo que me cuesta…

- ¡No lo digo por tus estúpidos zapatos! – dijo molesto – A veces creo que te dejaste el cerebro en algún lugar de tu asquerosa casa… ¿Crees que alguna vez podrías ser tan alta como yo? Ja! ya llegarías a estarlo… tu solo llegas a ser una pequeña sabandija…

- Entonces ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo ella dejando con rabia el bolso a un costado. No iba a aguantar demasiados desplantes.

- Estoy diciéndote que aún no estás a mi altura social…

- Ah… el señor humildad… - dijo con sarcasmo – ¿entonces, qué quieres… que vaya a esta hora y asalte una maison de modas en Paris? O no… - sonrió burlona – mejor le pedimos uno de los modelitos de zorra que tiene tu amiguita… al fin y al cabo…

- ¡Déjate de estupideces!! – movió la varita e hizo aparecer un estuche – póntelo. – le tiró la caja, y Ginny apenas pudo atraparla en el aire.

- ¡Ey… qué modales, señor de alta sociedad!! – dijo riendo. Harry no dijo nada y buscó su abrigo. Ginny abrió el estuche y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Dentro había una finísima gargantilla de diamantes, en conjunto con unos aros no muy grandes, también en oro blanco y diamantes – esto es….

- Eso es lo que te falta para estar a mi altura – ella lo miró. El sacó algo de su bolsillo – Ah, y esto es lo que me pediste… – Se acercó y le mostró un estuche de cuero negro, del que sacó un costosísimo anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante de al menos veinte kilates – ¿Me pediste un anillo de compromiso, no?

- Pero no así… – dijo ella, cuando Harry le tomó la mano y se lo colocó. Era tan grande la piedra, que sobresalía de los delgados dedos– Esto es demasiada ostentación.

- Es lo que llevaría una esposa digna de mí. – la miró – Ponte la gargantilla y los aros. – Ella se acercó a un espejo y se puso los aros. Le gustó verse con esas joyas tan caras. Luego trató de ponerse la gargantilla, pero no pudo – ¿Puedes apurarte¡No me gusta llegar tarde! – dijo él con la capa ya puesta.

- ¡No logro enganchar esta porquería! – dijo ella, aun peleando con el broche de seguridad. El se acercó rápido y le quitó la gargantilla. Ginny lo miraba a través del espejo. Sus dedos rozaban la piel del cuello. La estaba tocando… así que no le causó pena tardarse más de lo previsto – ¿no era que estabas apurado? – dijo ella. El la miró también a través del espejo y la soltó.

- No era tan fácil, prenderlo.- Le acercó la capa y le ayudó a colocársela. – vamos, el tránsito suele estar algo fluido en estas fiestas… como no usamos polvos Flu, ni nos aparecemos…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué? – rió – ¿eres tonta? vamos a una fiesta muggle. ¡Se vería tan surrealista que apareciéramos delante de cientos de personas… que no tienen idea de la magia!! Aunque Bradsford es mago de origen muggle pero eso no viene al caso…

- Tu ya no la practicas… ¿o si?

- Mi magia, la practico en la cama… - la miró de soslayo, mientras le abría la puerta de su BMW para que entrara. Ella lo miró sin poder creer lo que decía – al menos eso es lo que me dicen cada vez que me revuelco con una tipa… "¡Oh Harry, lo tuyo es algo mágico!!" – dijo parodiando a las mujeres de su vida y riendo a mas no poder de la cara de incrédula de su esposa – ¿Lista señora Potter?

- ¿No soy tu prometida?

- Sólo esta noche… - la miró – después el mundo te conocerá como mi mujer… - Arrancó el auto – ah, por cierto… - dijo moviendo a palanca de cambios, y acelerando el automóvil – estás realmente hermosa esta noche – Ginny quedó perpleja… _"Acaso alguien se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo est__á__ haciendo mas caballero?'"_ pensó. El no dijo nada más, y se dedicó a conducir. Ella después de esas palabras, tampoco habló. Las calles, como Harry había dicho, estaban atestadas de autos y gente que con distintos disfraces, festejaban tan esperada fiesta. Aproximadamente treinta minutos de viaje en coche, y después de haber atravesado la ciudad, llegaron a un castillo a las afueras de Londres. Este se levantaba imponente detrás de una inmensa cerca. Ginny se maravilló de lo ostentosa de la construcción, y recordó las fiestas que celebraban en la madriguera. Sonrió. Quizás ese castillo, derrochaba lujos, pero ninguna fiesta se podría comparar con las de su familia. Los pensamientos dejaron de fluir al momento en que Harry aparcó el automóvil, y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad – Ya llegamos… - ella se quitó el cinturón y cuando iba a salir del vehículo, él la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo volverse para quedar frente a frente – te lo advierto, aquí eres mi prometida y como tal debes comportarte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo ella temerosa.

- Que aquí derrocharás cariño por mí.

- ¿Y si me niego? – dijo ella envalentonada. Una cosa era decir "soy su mujer, su prometida o lo que sea…" otra muy distinta, era demostrarle con caricias y besos, un amor que no existía…

- Míralo de esta manera… tus padres se quedarán como están – ella lo miró – no juegues conmigo comadreja, una palabra, un gesto, algún desaire que me hagas esta noche y que me ponga en ridículo, y te juro que conocerás al verdadero Harry… al monstruo del que hablas… - la soltó – y no te bajes, yo te abriré la puerta. En este mundo no se dirá que Harry Potter es poco caballero con sus mujeres – salió del auto y lo rodeó para llegar hasta la puerta del acompañante. En ese interín, Ginny respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de serenarse para no montarle un numerito. La curación de sus padres corría cierto peligro, y no debía hacer nada que dificultara esa situación. El le tomó la mano y ella mostrándole la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, salió del auto – aprendes rápido ratita…

- Tengo al maestro de la simulación frente a mí.

- Así me gusta… - sonrió – pero no soy bueno sólo en simular… - la miró – Pronto sabrás por qué las mujeres me dicen en la cama que soy mágico…

- Mira… – dijo parándose en seco y mirándolo fijamente –el que aceptara estas piedras, no significa que me comprarás como a esas con las que te revuelcas… entiéndelo de una vez… ¡yo no soy una de tus perras!! – comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. El se había quedado mirándola sin saber qué responderle. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró – y qué diablos esperas… ¿o piensas que este mundo verá entrar a la prometida del "Gran Harry Potter" sin su novio del brazo? – él reaccionó. Por eso siempre le había gustado, por eso se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer. Ella aún estando en inferioridad de condiciones, bajo su zapato, a merced de las decisiones que él tomara, ella aún así, le hacía frente… _"Merlín, pensó, te juro comadreja que de esta noche no pasas… esta noche serás mía, si no, dejo de llamarme Harry Potter"._

La fiesta ya había comenzado y un montón de comensales estaban sentados en mesas, distribuidas por un gran salón. Ginny al llegar al hall de entrada, respiró profundamente. La casa era espectacular. Los adornos con motivos de Halloween eran de los más costosos, y esparcidos por entre las mesas le pareció ver algunos productos inventados por sus hermanos. En la fiesta, parecía que había magos y muggles. Estos últimos, parecían asombrados con la decoración. De pronto una mano fría la tomó por los hombros y la despojó de su capa. Ella se dio vuelta y vio aquellos ojos verdes, mirarla de la misma manera que la mirara aquella noche en el comedor… se tensó. El le dio su capa y la de Ginny a un muchacho, este le dio un número y las colocó en el guardarropa. Ella instintivamente, entrelazó su delgado brazo al de un Harry sorprendido por el gesto de la pelirroja, y después la condujo hacia el salón. Cuando ya habían llegado hacia la mitad de este, un señor alto, de cabello gris y ojos castaños, se acercaba con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría; y su lado, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, cuya elegancia se notaba a lo lejos. A la izquierda del hombre una muchacha más o menos de la edad de Ginny, rubia y de ojos cafés, miraba a Harry con devoción. El solo miraba al hombre.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! – dijo el hombre dándole un apretado saludo de manos a Harry y mirando a Ginny – ¡Esta si que es una sorpresa!! – Sonrió – Le decía a Mildred… – Harry se soltó del brazo de Ginny y tomó la mano de la mujer mayor, y le estampó un educado beso – Esta noche debemos hacer todo para que Harry se decida por Marian – La muchacha se puso roja. Harry se acercó y le tomó la mano repitiendo el saludo. Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente – Pero veo que tu…

- Disculpa Sam… – dijo Harry sonriendo – Pero temo que tu empresa es un imposible… - miró a Marian – no dudo que tu hermosa hija tendrá varios pretendientes… - ella más roja – pero si pensaste en mi, estás perdido – miró a Ginny – Permítanme presentarles a mi prometida, Ginevra Weasley – El hombre sólo atinó a mirarlo asombrado. – Ginny, amor, estos son Sam Bradsford, mi socio – ella tendió la mano en la que tenía su grandioso anillo. El la tomó y la besó.

- Mucho gusto –dijo Ginny.

- ¡Merlín, que criatura más hermosa!

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose.

- No pensarías que elegiría a cualquier mujer para la madre de mis hijos – Ginny lo miró alarmada. Si él pensaba eso… - Ginny es la hermana de un gran amigo de la escuela. Se puede decir que crecimos juntos… - la abrazó de la cintura, y la miró a los ojos. Ella se quedó mirándolo seria, hasta que sintió un apretón de dos dedos en su parte media, así que sonrió lo mas sincera que pudo.- Pero me enamoré de ella. Después me fui... pero ya ves, la vida nos junta nuevamente y ya no nos separaremos mas…

- Así es – dijo ella sin saber más que decir. Él se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

- Ella cariño, es la señora Bradsford…

- ¡Oh, por favor llámame Mildred!! Y déjame decirte que mi esposo tiene razón, eres muy bonita. ¡Bienvenida al club!!

- ¿Al club? – dijo ella sin entender.

- ¡Si!! – la mujer rió – Al club de esposas abandonadas, por maridos ávidos por los negocios – Todos sonrieron. Ginny no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo. – Mira Ginevra…

- Llámame Ginny, todo el mundo lo hace.

- ¡Bien! Ginny esta es Marian, mi hija.

- Hola - dijo Ginny dándole la mano. La muchacha se puso seria y la miró.

- Encantada – dijo Marian – Bonito anillo.

- Si – dijo ella rozando la inmensa piedra con uno de sus dedos – aunque demasiado ostentoso¿no crees? –Ella asintió – Pero no fue una elección mía. Harry pensó que sería el apropiado – Harry la miró – ¡Pero si supiera que tendría que haber ejercitado el brazo¡Merlín, esta piedra pesa una tonelada! – todos los presentes sonrieron.

- ¡Preciosa y graciosa! – dijo Sam – tendrás entretenimiento gratis, eh?

- Ni tanto… – dijo Harry con sarcasmo, y la miró. Ella sabía a lo que se refería. El "Entretenimiento" como Bradsford le decía, le había costado treinta mil galeones.

- ¿Te importaría quedarte con mi esposa, Ginny? - ella dijo no con la cabeza – Verás Harry, hay varios peces que caerían a nuestra red, para invertir en el resort del Caribe…

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Genial, el chico lo hace bien… - Ginny sintió su estómago retorcerse. Sabía de qué chico hablaban, y al parecer Harry notó su cambio porque la miró con rabia.- Lo cierto es que tenemos varias maquetas para elegir un estilo arquitectónico pero no podemos decidirnos cuál sería el apropiado. Necesito que te llegues al lugar y cotejes con la arquitecta…

- Bien… me iré mañana por la tarde.

- Sabía que podría contar contigo. Ahora veamos a esos que tenemos que cazar.

- ¿Qué te dije? – le dijo la mujer cuando quedaron solas. Ginny salió de sus pensamientos. Desde que lo nombraron, había estado pensando en Draco. – ¡Esos dos son tal para cual!! – rió – Apuesto a que no te gustó la idea.

- Me da igual – dijo tomando una copa de champaña que un mozo le ofreció – es su trabajo, y a Harry le gusta. Y si a él le gusta… a mi me hace feliz verlo así.

- ¡Ay querida!! Lo dices ahora, porque cuando te cases, odiarás que Harry te deje sola por semanas, debido a los malditos negocios – _"Si supiera que es lo que mas deseo, que se aleje y me deje en paz"_ – y tu qué haces?

- Yo… - recordó que estaba en una fiesta muggle – trabajo en el ministerio…

- ¿De magia o muggle? – ella la miró –verás, no te he visto en las fiestas de alta sociedad, ni en los desfiles de moda muggle, tampoco te he visto en los de magia…

- En el ministerio de Magia. No pertenezco a esta sociedad, ni mágica, ni muggle. Mi apellido es Weasley, una de las pocas familias puras de sangre en el mundo mágico, pero nuestro dinero siempre fue escaso. Quizás ha oído hablar de mis hermanos, ellos tienen una gran tienda de bromas…

- ¿Sortilegios Weasley? – dijo la muchacha que había vencido la timidez y se dirigía a Ginny. Ella asintió – recuerdo que cuando íbamos a la escuela¡todos admiraban a los gemelos!!

- ¿A qué casa ibas?

- Hufflepuff…

- Ah.- dijo y tomó un sorbo de champaña.

- Yo me acuerdo de ti… – dijo la rubia – eras buena en el Quidditch. Estabas de novia con un empleado de papá – La miró – Malfoy.

- Si, pero bueno… la vida pasa y el amor…- se puso triste – se va.

- ¡Pero te volvió el amor que tenías por Harry! – Ella la miró – Recuerdo que en el baño, Mirtle decía que tu estabas loquita por él – Ginny rió – Y bueno, tu sueño se volvió realidad- La rubia volteó a ver donde estaba Harry y suspiró – supongo que algunas nacieron con suerte.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Harry?

- Desde que lo vi – se le salió y se puso roja.

- No te apenes… él es así – ella lo miró. Harry estaba riendo y bebiendo una copa mientras conversaba con otros hombres no muy lejos de dónde estaban –lo hace sin darse cuenta, pero no sabe el impresionante poder que tiene en el sexo opuesto. Basta una mirada de esos ojos verdes, y te derrite… - ahora era Ginny la sonrojada. No sabía de donde había salido ese pensamiento. – Bueno, y tu estudias o trabajas…

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal. El señor Bradsford se asombró de saber que Ginny era hija de Arthur Weasley, y ella se emocionó por las palabras que derrochaba el socio de Harry hacia su padre. También se sorprendió de saber que era hermana de Fred Y George Weasley, y se descosió de elogios hacia ellos y sus excelentes artículos de bromas. Ginny se había relacionado mejor con Marian, y pasó la velada hablando de cuanta estupidez y recuerdo de Hogwarts tenía. De vez en cuando se veía sorprendida por la mano de Harry que tomaba la suya y le besaba con ternura, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Ella sólo sonreía, pero odiaba que hiciera eso, que fuera tan falso, cínico, delante de aquellas personas que al parecer lo adoraban. Claro, no sabían quien era realmente, los tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. De pronto los temas de conversación con su nueva amiga cesaron, y ella se decidió por probar el postre. Miró a todos en la mesa. El señor Bradsford, sin remordimientos había decidido matar a todos de cáncer de pulmón, al encender un gran cigarro cubano. Le ofreció uno a Harry pero este se negó. Mildred, halagaba las joyas de otra mujer de mayor edad, que se había acercado a la mesa a saludar. Con ellos estaba otro matrimonio que Harry le había presentado y de los cuales ella no se acordaba el nombre. Sólo veía al hombre rechoncho y a la mujer, joven, bonita, y con la cara de zorra más impresionante que haya visto. La mujer fumaba un cigarrillo en una boquilla de plata y miraba a Harry con deseo. Miró a Marian, que estaba jugando tímidamente con su postre y que de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, pues sus ojos se clavaban en Harry. Y él, sin mosquearse, se dedicaba a discutir con los demás hombres acerca de negocios. La manera tan vehemente de defender sus ideas, y la claridad de conceptos sobre los temas que estaban hablando la hicieron quedarse mirándolo por cierto tiempo, algo que notó Harry, quien, sin ningún pudor se acercó y así, sin anestesia le plantó un suave beso en la boca. Ella sintió la frialdad de sus labios, pero no se separó. Aunque en cierta manera el contacto le daba asco, tuvo que quedarse así, fingir. La curación de sus padres dependía de eso. El se separó y la miró. Ella sonrió falsamente, y él volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, antes de separarse, le mordió con una sensualidad increíble, el labio inferior. Ginny se descolocó, una cosa era que la besara y otra muy distinta, tratar de seducirla. Eso no lo permitiría. Cuando se separaron él la miró con una sonrisa extraña… estaba disfrutando, sabía que ella se sentía abochornada por su comportamiento, pero no le importaba. Ginny aun no salía del shock. Nadie, ni siquiera Draco la había besado en público, tan descaradamente. Sintió sus labios arder en el lugar donde la había mordido. El le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla y los labios, y la dejó, para seguir conversando con sus socios. Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Se sentía observada por todos en la mesa: miró a Marian, que estaba con los ojos acuosos; Mildred reía cómplice y todos los hombres lo felicitaban por el tremendo ejemplar de mujer que él se habia conseguido… o al menos eso creyó escuchar Ginny, cuando él se acopló a la charla de negocios. Sin tener conciencia de sus movimientos, se levantó rápidamente, y miró para todos lados, queriendo escapar. Harry se levantó, y con él, el resto de los hombres de la mesa. Ella se sintió mas avergonzada.

- Yo necesito… - se acercó a Harry – quiero ir al baño… - dijo en un susurro. Él sonrió burlón.

- Si me disculpan, quisiera acompañar a mi novia… - los demás asintieron y él la llevó del brazo, cruzando todo el salón, y se perdieron por un pasillo – Eres de lo peor… Cómo se te ocurre…

- ¿Y qué querías que dijera? Que me parara enfrente de esa sarta de buitres y les dijera "¿Ey, dónde diablos esta el baño?" Por supuesto que no lo haría… ¡recién los conozco!!

- Y ve acostumbrándote… – dijo llegando hasta una puerta en el medio del pasillo.- Este es el tocador de las damas… - ella iba a abrir la puerta. Dentro había dos o tres mujeres jóvenes – Estaremos en contacto con ellos regularmente… - se detuvo un segundo y lo miró.

- ¿Por qué no te revolcaste con la hija de tu socio? – dijo ella – se nota de lejos que te adora – él sonrió complacido – es más, me lo ha confesado.

- Bueno, te lo dije, las mujeres no son difíciles para mí. Pero de algo estoy seguro – se acercó y le habló al oído – jamás pongo los pies en el plato donde como… ¿entiendes?

- Es como decir, las novias de mis amigos tienen barba y bigote? – él rió y asintió.

- Vas entendiendo…

- Todo negocio… - Y lo dejó en el pasillo. Se acercó al espejo y tomó un pañuelo para refrescarse el cuello. Se sentía confundida. Tenía ese espectacular vestido, impresionantes joyas… Y se sentía tan mal, porque ella era humilde y sencilla para vestir. Pero a la vez, se sentía demasiado atraída por semejante sofisticación y estilo. Y para qué negarlo, le encantaba que las demás la trataran como una igual, y no como la pobretona Weasley. Las otras mujeres en el baño, la miraban de reojo. Ella sacó de su cartera el labial y lo pasó por sus labios. Miró la zona rojiza que tenía el labio inferior producto del mordisco que Harry le había propinado. Se puso roja de repente recordando la sensación de sus dientes apretando esa zona tan carnosa. Draco no era tan salvaje al besar, ni provocaba esas sensaciones tan confusas. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar más. Sacó el pequeño frasco de perfume, tomó unas gotas y las pasó detrás de las orejas.

- ¿Eres la novia de Harry Potter? – le dijo una chica acercándose. Ella la miró. Tenía el aspecto de una supermodelo. Era alta, con un espectacular cuerpo, y ojos miel. Tenía puesto un vestido entallado, bien corto.

- Si – dijo ella sin prestarle atención.

- El te dejará… – ella se dio vuelta para mirarla – Lo hace con todas, le regala un collarcito y adiós.- Ginny rió, estúpidamente – ¿lo ha hecho contigo?

- Si – dijo ella señalándole la gargantilla de diamantes – con aros y todo – la otra sonrió.

- Si, sigue el mismo modus operandi de siempre…

- Pero a mi me dio el anillo – dijo ella, y le pareció que esas palabras saliendo de su boca, pertenecían a una mujer que no era ella. Una mujer que estaba defendiendo algo, que ella sabía y estaba segura de no querer defender.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron las otras que estaban ahí y se acercaron – ¿te dio este anillo? – Abrieron los ojos al ver la enorme piedra.

- Aha… bueno eso, y el pedido de manos a mis hermanos. Nos casaremos pronto… - sonrió vengativa.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo una rubia – Y mira, no te ofendas pero no nos llegas ni a los talones… digo¡no eres una gran belleza!! Mas común no podrías ser… – Ella estaba a punto de agarrarlas a golpes, pero se serenó.

- Lo siento chicas – dijo mientras abría la puerta – unas nacen con belleza… - y sonrió triunfante, mostrándoles el anillo – ¡y otras nacen con suerte!! – y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Harry que estaba esperándola apoyado en la pared se enderezó de rápidamente.

- ¡Siempre tan suavecita!! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Mira… ¡tienes que advertirme si aquí encontraré a otra de tus zorras súper modelos!! – él la miro – Casi me agarro a golpes en el baño. Veo que has derrochado dinero regalando collares…

- No puedo con mi genio- Sonrió.

- ¡Eres de lo peor!!

- ¿Celosa? – dijo él.

- ¡Muérete!! – y sonriendo cínicamente llegaron a la mesa.

Nota de la autora: quiero decirles que de seguro la semana próxima, les dejaré el próximo capitulo. Si, es el que todos esperan… El que todos me exigen que publique… Pero si este Harry no les gusta, el de los venideros capítulos, de seguro habrá alguna lectora, que escupirá la pantalla…

Dejen reviews….

Saludos Silvia


	13. Capitulo 13

**Atención: capitulo no apto para menores…**

**Hola a todos!! Los he sorprendido por mi puntualidad? (al menos en este fic) Bien… es que tuve un momentito libre y lo subí…**

**Debo expresar mi preocupación por mi amiga Anjali, que es de Perú y no se ha reportado… si lees esto, manda un pequeño mensaje al menos para saber si estas bien.**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios de los capítulos anteriores… Creo que he logrado lo que quería: que a la mayoría le encante este Harry, algo guarro, sexy, y narciso, y que nadie sepa por qué les encanta… las he dejado sin comentarios eh? Ese efecto quería lograr. La mayoría de las chicas, les encanta este tipo de chicos, pero cuando una les pregunta, no saben por que, pero les encanta!! (Uf, saltó mi lado de Psicóloga, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir)**

**Otros me preguntan, cuantos capis tiene. No lo sé. Tengo escritos 22 y no llega ni a la mitad de lo que quiero escribir (Espero tener tiempo) **

**Ahora, me dejo de palabrerías… A la chica que me pidió traducir, creo que esta historia, mandame tu mail por correo privado… y acepto!!**

**A Tatis… de verdad, se habla de mi en la Web? Me da gracia… no creo ser gran cosa, pero uno de esos comentarios dicen que desarrollo la pareja de Harry y ginny mejor que Rowling (Aquí pondría una carita de escéptica) Se agradece el comentario, pero no creo llegarle ni a los talones. Por cierto, debido a este comentario, me he dado cuenta que andan por la web, mis historias, sin mi consentimiento. No me enoja esto, al contrario, me halaga, pero me gustaria que al menos me avisaran... Porque no es agradable para mi, ver trozos de mi fic (La cigueña) formando parte de otra historia completamente diferente a mi creación. Ya saben, no me molesta, pero al menos avisenme!!!**

**Un beso muy grande a Cecyleon que esta pasando por un momento muy triste… ánimo, y si necesitas una amiga para charlar… ya sabes, ahora me conecto los domingos, por la tarde. Mi dirección de mail es: siledisal (aca va el signo caracteristico) Hotmail. com (todo juntito y en minúscula) va para ti también "who he must not to be named o one in the middle" o pará todo aquel que ande sin nada que hacer un domingo a la tarde, hora Argentina!!!**

**Paloma, repórtate tu también, que me tienes abandonada!!**

**Ahora si, les dejo el capi… Perdonen si les parece estupido, jamas he escrito una escena como la que ustedes saben...**

**Capitulo 13**

No entendía su reacción…No podía comprender como había actuado de esa manera… restregarles el anillo a esas mujeres desconocidas, de alta sociedad, dándoles a entender que era un honor estar con él, cuando en realidad lo aborrecía con todas las ganas del mundo. Había, en cierta manera, manifestado unos celos terribles por esas mujeres que, en algún momento de su vida, habían tenido que ver con su marido, sexualmente hablando, y no tenían reparo de decírselo en sus propias narices. Es mas, esa mujer en particular, parecía orgullosa de haber pertenecido al lote de amantes, de Harry Potter. Pero era esa actitud, de mujer celosa y ofendida, lo que más le molestaba. Ella a Draco nunca le había hecho una escena de celos, y a Harry por poco le salta a los ojos cuando salió del tocador y lo vió ahí tan tranquilo. Se sentó en la mesa y continuó comiendo dulces. Lo único bueno en esa fiesta para ver de Ginny, era la rebosante cantidad de platillos que ofrecieron de postre. Ella acostumbrada a comer bien, pero bien a lo Weasley, no se privó de probarlos a todos, siendo observada con asombro por las mujeres de la mesa, y con gracia por Harry. Ella se enderezó después de comer su tercera ración de pastel, y limpiándose con la servilleta, miró a todos. Ellos sólo sonrieron y Ginny se puso colorada. Harry se acercó a su oído.

- ¡Por favor, deja de comer! Le susurró- cualquiera diría que te mato de hambre – ella tosió ahogada. El le ofreció una copa de champaña que bebió de un trago. Harry sonrió malignamente, y sin ningún reparo le dio otra. Quizás si la emborrachaba podía lograr algo con ella esa misma noche. Desafortunadamente para él, Ginny pareció adivinar lo que pensaba, y bebió esta vez pausadamente.- ¿mejor? – la miró, ella asintió – Bien – se dio vuelta y siguió conversando con los hombres…

- Querida... – dijo Mildred – ¡déjame decirte que nos has sorprendido a todos!

- ¿Si, por qué? – dijo ella bebiendo de la copa.

- Pues comes de todo y te mantienes tan delgada… ¿cómo lo haces? Realmente te envidiamos – dijo ella con una risita graciosa, y secundada por todas las damas de la mesa.

- Bueno, no es que haya comido mucho… solo probé…

- Pues, has probado todos los dulces…

- ¿Si? – preguntó sin darle importancia.- ¡no es mi culpa, están riquísimos!! Debe decirme dónde conseguirlos, porque a mi me encantaron… verás, mi hermano y su novia, que es mi mejor amiga, tienen planes de boda, muy pronto, por lo que…

- Bueno… es una casa de Catering exclusiva – Contestó Mildred. Ginny la miró, y entendió. Exclusiva quería decir cara, y por ende imposible de contratar por ella.

- Eso no importa, Harry se ofreció a regalarles el banquete – Harry se dio vuelta anonadado, al escuchar este comentario – ¿verdad cielo? – dijo ella sonriendo, no supo si por la farsa o porque ya con tres copas de champaña, estaba lo suficientemente entonada, para hacerle frente a su esposo. Aun así, lo miró desafiante, obligando a darle una respuesta favorable.

- ¿Qué? – sólo atinó a preguntar, conciente de que toda la mesa, estaba atento a su respuesta.

- Que tú te ofreciste a pagar la boda de mi hermano Ron y Hermione – él la miró.

- Si... – y ella sin proponérselo le dio un corto beso en los labios que descolocó a Harry – mi vida…- dijo sin aliento.

- ¡No podía esperar menos de ti!! – y siguió bebiendo champaña de a pequeños sorbos.

- Bueno entonces te mandaré la dirección a… ¿dónde vives?

- En la casa de Harry… – dijo ella sin reparo – ¡bueno, somos una pareja moderna!! – y rió como una niñita consentida.

- ¡Oh¡la orquesta comenzó a tocar!!! – dijo Mildred – ¿Harry, me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza musical conmigo? – miró a Ginny – si a tu novia no le importa…

- ¡Claro que no Mildred! – dijo ella – anda cielo, no dejes a la anfitriona esperando… – El le dio un beso en la mano a la mujer, y se dirigió hacia el centro del salón. Ginny lo miraba. Sabía que Harry para bailar era un perfecto idiota, así que solo se acomodó para verlo dar el peor papelón de la historia. Harry se detuvo en medio de la pista y estiró su brazo para que Mildred diera una vuelta a su alrededor graciosamente, y sin más, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse armoniosamente. Ginny se enderezó rápido. No podía creer lo que veía, al parecer ese infeliz había aprendido a bailar, y a juzgar por lo que veía, lo estaba haciendo bien. Estuvo mirándolo unos minutos, hasta que una mano la tocó respetuosamente en el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta y vio de pie a Sam Bradsford que sonreía.

- Me disculparás Ginevra, pero si Harry está bailando con mi esposa, debo hacer lo mismo con la suya…

- ¿Disculpe? – dijo ella aturdida por los acordes de la orquesta.

- Que si quieres concederme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo. – ella cayó, y le tendió la mano, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la pista. Sam la tomó educadamente y comenzaron a bailar. El hombre era lento y bailaba, tratando de no incomodarla. Ella miraba hacia donde bailaba Harry, que reía con Mildred y daba vueltas como si fuera un experto bailarín. – Sucede siempre… – dijo Sam y ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo – Harry siempre es el centro de atención de todas las fiestas… aunque debo decir que ahora pelea el puesto contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – dijo ella sin entender.

- Pues veras, Harry siempre viene a estas fiestas solo, baila con todas las mujeres, y se va de la fiesta sin compañía… - "_Que vida de mierda"_ pensó Ginny pero no dijo nada – Y ahora, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, te ha traído… y no sólo eres una cita, eres su prometida. ¡Vaya si eres novedad!! – dijo riendo. Ella sonrió.

- Pensé que había traído a su otra novia… ¡a Romilda Vane!

- ¿Quién? – dijo él – No, no he conocido una chica con ese nombre. Ni he escuchado a Harry mencionarla… ¿Estás segura que era su novia?

- Bueno, en la escuela…

- Ah, la escuela… uno se siente atraído en la escuela por tantas cosas, pero el verdadero amor, sólo se siente una vez…

- Ya lo creo…

- El te adora… -ella lo miró – bueno no es algo que no sepas…

- Claro – dijo ella poco convencida y siguió bailando.

- Solo te daré un consejo, es un excelente muchacho – Ella no quiso contradecirlo – Tanto que hubiera querido que posara su mirada en mi Marian. Imagínate…

- ¡Si, Marian es una chica estupenda!

- Pero no para Harry… cuídalo. – Ella prefirió callarse y siguió bailando. El señor Bradsford era un buen bailarín, y mientras bailaban conversaban de varios temas de actualidad. Cuando la orquesta cambió de canción, Ginny vio una mano tocar el hombro de Sam Bradsford y este se separó de la joven.

- Disculpa Sam – dijo Harry – Pero es tiempo de que baile con mi novia – Sam rió y se alejó, dándole su lugar a Harry. El tomó las manos de Ginny con fuerza, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella atinó a poner las manos en su hombro.

- Podrías ser mas suave. - dijo.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Sam?

- ¿Celoso? – El la apretó haciéndola gemir de dolor.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! – dijo con rabia – dime de qué hablaron.

- De cosas sin importancia... de lo bueno, lindo y atractivo que eres; de cómo todas las mujeres babean por ti, y de todo lo bueno que hace el gran Harry Potter… -lo miró a los ojos, estaban tan cerca – ¿satisfecho amo¿O vas a apretarme hasta quitarme la circulación del brazo? – El aflojó un poco la fuerza, pero aun no la soltaba.

- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo. Si me entero que se te fue la lengua…

- ¿Oh, el gran Harry Potter ve peligrar su castillo de naipes? – rió – Tranquilo, sé el papel que debo interpretar…

- Eso espero, por tu bien – Siguieron bailando al menos seis canciones más. Los zapatos de tacón le estaban torturando los pies y él seguía bailando.

- Harry… -dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor – ¿Podríamos dejar de bailar? Quisiera sentarme un rato.

- No, tengo ganas de bailar… - dijo secamente. – y a mi me importa un carajo qué quieres tu.

- ¡Por favor, me duelen los pies!!

- Te lo repetiré una vez mas para que se te grabe, no me interesa tu dolor…

- ¡Por favor! – dijo en un ruego – de verdad, los zapatos me hacen daño… ¡Tengo lastimados los pies! – y se detuvo un segundo.

- Apóyate en mi, y no te dolerán tanto.- Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello y él la apretó mas en la cintura, no dejando espacio entre ellos. Siguieron moviéndose alrededor de la pista, una hora más.

- ¡Harry… ya no soporto más! En verdad me duelen… creo que…

- Eres un fastidio… ¡deja de quejarte! por Merlín, si ya lo dice el dicho, aunque la mona se vista de seda… - ella lo miró y no supo por qué sintió ganas de llorar. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus insultos, pero esta noche, se sentía más débil que nunca para soportarlos. El la miró fríamente – mona queda.- Ella intentó separarse y él la retuvo con fuerzas – ¡no me harás ese desaire en medio de mi gente! yo decido cuando volvemos a la mesa…

- Despierta, esta no es tu gente… - dijo en un tono lastimero.

- ¡Si lo es! – dijo acercándose al oído.

- No, tu gente son Ron, Hermione…

- ¿Vamos, no recuerdas que pasó hace cuatro años? yo tuve que irme, gracias a quien, a ti, maldita comadreja…- la apretó mas – ahora esta es mi gente, si te duelen los pies, te la aguantas. Así te vea sangrar, no te dejaré ir hasta que yo quiera dejar de bailar…

- ¡Por favor!! – dijo ella suplicando.

- ¿Ahora ruegas? – dijo él sonriendo – más rogarás esta noche – ella lo miró – Esta noche quiero que cumplas tus deberes de esposa.

- ¿Qué? – él, sin darle tiempo la besó, pero no fue dulce ni tierno, fue un beso cargado de pasión, de deseo. Su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de Ginny que no podía hacer nada. Ese movimiento la había dejado estupefacta.

- Esta noche consumaremos el matrimonio… - rió – Esta noche sabrás de la magia de Harry Potter – y sin decir más, la separó de su cuerpo y la condujo hacia la mesa.

Durante el resto de la velada se quedó en silencio, tratando de digerir lo que Harry le dijera… _"Esta noche consumaremos el matrimonio…"_ fueron textuales palabras salidas de su boca. Y el beso, tan bestial. Instintivamente se tocó los labios, aún los tenía calientes. Miró hacia la mesa, todos ocupados en conversaciones banales, superficiales y ella… ella esa noche se convertiría en la mujer de alguien a quien no amaba, todo lo contrario, lo aborrecía. Miró a Harry. El había encendido un cigarrillo y conversaba con la mujer de ese hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba. La mujer seguía fumando con su boquilla de plata, y le tiraba el humo a Harry en clara posición de ataque. El la miraba con esa expresión tan fría y sensual a la vez. Ginny se sintió fatal. El le pedía que le prodigara caricias, y él estaba coqueteando con una mujer casada. Decidió beber. Tomó una copa de champaña, dos, cuando iba por la tercera, Harry le retuvo la mano y le dijo no, con la mirada. Ella le jaló el brazo y tomó un sorbo. El le quitó la copa y se acercó bien cerca de su oído.

- Deja de beber – la miró – te quiero sobria cuando te tenga en la cama – y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ginny sintió que se moría. Dejó la copa y trató de serenarse. El le estaba planteando abiertamente que esa noche…. No quiso pensarlo.

- ¡Harry!!! – dijo el esposo de esa mujer algo borracho y abrazando a Harry. Este sonrió y devolvió el abrazo, sonriéndole a la mujer que torcía los ojos, como desaprobando la borrachera de su esposo – ¡Feliz Halloween!!

- Si, Marcus – dijo palmeándolo – Feliz Halloween para ti también…

- Y esta bella muchacha… - dijo acercándose a Ginny y abrazándola – como es que has podido atrapar una mujer tan hermosa, eh?

- Me conoces, siempre tengo lo mejor – el hombre apretó mas de lo debido a Ginny y ella no supo si fue al descuido o a propósito que las manos del viejo se posaron en su trasero. Ella trató de separarse pero él la mantenía firme.

- ¡Harry!! – dijo angustiada. Harry la miró, se puso serio y se levantó separándolos, y lanzando al pobre hombre al suelo. Ginny se había quedado quieta y cuando reaccionó lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo. El estaba rojo de furia. Bradsford se acercó a ver lo que pasaba. El tal Marcus trataba en vano de levantarse, ayudado por su mujer.

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer¡Ella es sólo mía!! – dijo encolerizado.

- ¿Harry qué ha sucedido? – dijo Bradsford. Todos miraban la escena.

- Este infeliz… - dijo con la respiración acelerada. Luego miró a todos lados y bajó la voz para no provocar escándalo - se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer… - Ginny aun escondía su cara en el pecho de Harry.

- Pero ya lo conoces… ¡está borracho! – dijo Sam para apaciguarlo – Harry no te enojes…

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho eso a Mildred, o Marian?

- Te entiendo, pero…

- ¡Pero nada¡Con mi mujer no se juega!! Yo no me meto con la tuya… - le dijo, mirando al apenado Marcus – tu no te metas con la mía… por ella mato¿entendiste?

- Harry… -dijo Sam, sorprendido – Mildred, por favor… estás bien Ginevra? – ella asintió.

- Yo… lo siento… quiero irme… – dijo mirando a Harry.

- ¡Pero aun falta el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales!! por favor Harry, esto lo lamento… pero por favor no se vayan… - Harry la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

- Crees que podríamos quedarnos hasta después de los fuegos artificiales… - Ella lo miró y no supo por qué asintió… - Nos quedamos, pero inmediatamente después nos marchamos… mañana tengo que partir al Caribe…. No te olvides.

- Con respecto a Marcus…

- Ya hablaré con él personalmente. Pero entenderás que esto no puedo dejarlo pasar…

El espectáculo hizo olvidar a Ginny el mal momento pasado, mas porque aceptó las disculpas de la mujer de Marcus, que apenada le rogaba a ella, pero mas a Harry, que no tomara represalias con su esposo. Ginny lo miraba… era tan impredecible. Por un momento era un monstruo capaz de humillarla de la peor manera, hiriéndola con palabras groseras. Pero por otro, se portaba como aquel muchacho, valiente y protector, que hizo lo imposible por llegar a la cámara de los secretos y salvarla de una muerte cruel. Era así de cambiante. Y de la forma dura y siniestra, que mientras bailaban, la apretaba con fuerza, ahora la abrazaba tan suavemente, y le ofrecía su Smoking, para que ella no tuviera frío. De repente mirando al cielo, iluminado por esa enorme cantidad de luces artificiales que creaban figuras disparatadas en el aire, no supo por que se sintió tan vulnerable… Tan frágil… y a la vez, tan protegida en los brazos de…

- Ya es tarde – dijo él con voz grave – tengo que levantarme temprano en la mañana… - ella asintió – además, no te olvides que tenemos que cumplir una cláusula esta noche… - Ya está, era un hecho, esa noche se convertiría en mujer. Tendría sexo con un hombre por primera vez, y ni siquiera lo deseaba. El la violaría… Por que así se sentía, una mujer condenada a una violación… y el violador se sentía con derechos para hacerlo… es mas, estaba muy orgulloso de cumplir con esa tarea. No supo cómo saludó a los amigos de su esposo, y minutos después estaba en la carretera rumbo a su fatal destino. Pensó en Draco… Pensó en las tantas veces que pudo pertenecerle a su amor, y que ella se negó, por convicción, y ahora, se veía forzada a hacerlo, y con un hombre que no conocía, y que mucho menos amaba…

Harry la miraba de reojo. Ella había optado por un mutismo total y absoluto desde que salieron de la casa de los Bradsford. Su actitud lo inquietaba. Ella no decía nada, ni pataleaba, por lo que iba a hacer… eso le dio algo de ilusión. Quizás ella estaba de acuerdo, quizás ella también quería hacerlo. Sonrió. _"Pues si no quiere, ya veré lo que hago… la deseo, no puedo negar que me perturba su perfume, su pelo… su piel…"_ Respiró profundamente. _"¿Y si no quiere?_" la miró _"Bueno, si llegamos a esas instancias, tengo las mañas para desarmarla… vamos Potter, tu puedes follártela en un santiamén. Lograr vencer esa defensa sólo te tomará minutos…"_ Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el jardín de la casa. Ginny no esperó a que él apagara el motor, y rápidamente salió del auto, perdiéndose en la casa. Harry tranquilamente bajó del coche, y jugando con las llaves, entró en la casa, a tiempo para ver a la pelirroja desaparecer en la planta alta. Sonrió malévolamente. Tenía que esperar. La ratita huía del gato, pero el gato era más astuto… Era sólo esperar el tiempo necesario, y después atacaría. Se tomó un Whisky y parsimoniosamente, subió la escalera, quitándose el moño y el saco del Smoking, dejándolo en la baranda de piedra. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, se sacó los gemelos de los puños de la camisa. Y abrió la puerta con violencia. Entró jugando con ese par de gemelos, que tenían la figura del león de Griffindor, en oro macizo. Ginny se levantó del tocador y asustada lo miró.

- Será mejor que salgas de este cuarto… - dijo ella tratando de serenar su miedo… él no podía saber que estaba aterrada.

- Será mejor que no – sonrió – Ya sabes a lo que vengo… - ella le mostró la varita.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso más o… o…

- ¿O qué?- dijo, metiendo los gemelos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¡O te va a pesar! – dijo y cada vez, sus palabras salían más agudas. Le estaba ganando el pánico.

- Vamos… no te pongas histérica en este momento – dijo, y moviendo la mano, hizo volar la varita de de Ginny y lanzándola lejos lejos. – no va con tu estilo. – Se acercó a la cama, se sentó, y lentamente se desabotonó la camisa y se la quitó – Será mejor que empieces a desvestirte, no querrás que yo lo haga… - rió y continuó, quitándose los zapatos y las medias, quedando sólo con el pantalón – ven comadreja, no te hagas rogar. – Ginny se había quedado cerca del tocador, mirándolo. No estaba viendo un cuerpo asqueroso, todo lo contrario. pero aun así, era la primera vez que un hombre se desnudaba sin ningún pudor frente a ella – mal… muy mal ratita – dijo levantándose de la cama – tendré que hacer todo yo esta noche? – y se acercó hacia ella.

- No te acerques, porque te juro que… ¡no respondo!!

- Vamos, eso es lo que harás cuando te toque, responder de la mejor manera… – y cuando quiso tomarla de las manos, ella se zafó y le dio un tremendo bofetón, que le dió vuelta la cara – Como te atreves, infeliz! – dijo tomándola de un brazo y arrastrándola – Quise hacer esto por las buenas, pero contigo no se puede – la tiró a la cama, haciéndola emitir un grito de espanto – Parece que te gusta la violencia… - y sin decir mas la tomó del escote y le arrancó el vestido, haciendo que los cristales cayeron esparcidos hacia todos lados . Ginny se sintió desnuda, aunque la cubría su ropa interior… El se quedo ahí disfrutando el espectáculo – ¡Vaya! – dijo instantes después sorprendido – ¡Parece que la pequeña comadreja no es tan pequeña como aparenta! – ella se cubrió los pechos instintivamente y el mirándola a los ojos, se quitó el pantalón, quedando con unos calzoncillos de satén negro. Ella cerró los ojos, no quería verlo, pero lamentablemente podía sentirlo. El se subió a la cama, la tomó de las muñecas, y con las piernas separó las de Ginny, acomodando su cuerpo. – Bien… el primer paso ya está dado – dijo sonriendo – ahora que tenemos que hacer… se le tiró encima apoyando su pecho en el de Ginny, teniendo especial cuidado en apoyar los codos en la cama, para librarla del peso, y aun tomándola de las muñecas comenzó a explorar con la nariz su cuello – hueles bien… al menos tienes eso a tu favor. Mírame… - dijo suavemente. Ella no le hizo caso y apretó más sus párpados. – Te dije que me miraras!! – le ordeno. Ella los abrió muerta de miedo. Pero a pesar del pánico, se sentía extraña… hasta ese movimiento había llegado con Draco, aunque en esas ocasiones se encontraba vestida, y ella podía controlarlo. Pero Harry era distinto. Harry no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- Por favor… Harry no lo hagas… -dijo ella suplicante.

- Vamos, dame una oportunidad… te apuesto a que cuando termine de seducirte, rogarás que te eche un polvo… - la besó. Atrapaba los labios de Ginny con los suyos y los mordisqueaba sensualmente. Ella nunca habia sido besada así. De pronto sintió que su boca se movía sola y abrió los ojos sorprendida… ella lo estaba besando también. Harry, utilizando su lengua, empujó sus labios para abrirlos y penetrar en su boca… y lo hizo. Las manos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de Ginny causándole diversas sensaciones… asco… suciedad…deseo….atracción…. La boca de Harry se separó de la de Ginny, para dedicarse al cuello. Ginny trataba de pelear una batalla que ya tenía perdida, cuando sus manos trataban de separarla de Harry, que ocupado acariciando el cuerpo de su mujer, las había soltado. Pero no podía. Cada beso de Harry, se sentía como una descarga eléctrica, que poco a poco iba taladrando y debilitando sus defensas. Recordó a Draco… Pero ese pensamiento fue apenas unas milésimas de segundo, y luego desapareció, cuando Harry había tocado las fibras mas intimas de su ser. Con la boca, y cuidando de pasar sensualmente la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, le quitaba los aros, y los tiraba a cualquier parte. Unas lágrimas cayeron… Harry le provocaba sensaciones diferentes, a las de su antiguo novio cuando le besaba el cuello. Draco era un caballero, sus besos le provocaban un leve cosquilleo, y ella pensaba que eso era el despertar de la pasión. Draco era un caballero… y la respetaba. Harry en cambio, sus besos ardían en el cuello, y provocaban una tensión en todo su cuerpo, como un latigazo, dejándola sin reacción. Harry era un hombre… para nada caballero y cuando ella decía no… el mas ponía empeño, para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Draco era cerebral, Harry pura pasión… De repente Ginny sintió algo que nunca su antiguo novio hizo. Aun besándole el cuello, Harry le arrancó con violencia el sostén. Ella exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y lo miró. Encontrando esa mirada cargada de exaltación…

- Detente, por favor… no quiero… - dijo suplicante.

- No… ya estoy demasiado entusiasmado… no puedes negarme este manjar que me ofreces… - ella cerró los ojos, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Harry en su seno… su dedo pulgar jugueteaba con el pezón causándole… ¿placer? No ella no podía estar sintiéndolo… ella quería a Draco… ella quería ser la mujer de Draco. Gimió… Harry había abandonado el cuello y comenzado el calvario de Ginny, besando sus pechos. Ella, que siempre había frenado a Draco en las caricias, al sentir los labios de Harry atrapar el pezón erecto, se sintió en las nubes… y sin darse cuenta sus manos abandonaron la tarea de separarlo y detenerlo, comenzando a acariciar suavemente su cabello azabache. En un segundo en que Harry dejó que su cerebro funcionara otra vez, recordó las palabras de Hermione… "_en el sexo no debes pensar, solo dedicarte a disfrutar…"_ y así lo hizo. Las sensaciones que le despertaba la lengua de Harry eran indescriptibles… suspiraba a cada instante, hecho que provocaba una sonrisa en Harry – Te lo dije ratita… debías darme la oportunidad… - sus dedos se deslizaron por el vientre, quitando sin ningún problema las bragas, y fueron a parar en el centro de su feminidad, haciendo que Ginny se tensara.

- No – dijo ella.

- Si… - dijo él, y comenzó un suave masaje que descontroló a Ginny, descontrol que se evidenció más, cuando él sintiendo la necesidad de ir al extremo, fue besando el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a donde sus dedos se encontraban…

- Por favor… no quiero… - dijo ella poco convencida.

- Sin embargo - dijo él, dándole suaves besos. – tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario – y se dedicó a darle placer. – Eso es… disfruta comadreja. - Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sufriendo esa dulce tortura… sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de Harry, acariciándolo. Sólo después de un tiempo, sintió un espasmo en la zona genital y no pudo contener un gemido de satisfacción. El la miró con la satisfacción del deber cumplido… ella sintió algo caliente salir de su cuerpo. El se irguió, tomándole los pies y quitándole los zapatos. Sus ojos se turbaron al ver los dedos de Ginny algo ensangrentados a causa de los zapatos, así que trató de compensar con suaves caricias, y luego besos el dolor sufrido. Ginny no podía pensar…. No quería hacerlo. Se dedicaba a disfrutar cada movimiento de los dedos masculinos, en sus extremidades. Harry sabía que Ginny quería más, así que lentamente, comenzó a subir besándola desde la pantorrilla, los muslos, pasando por el vientre, los pechos, todo ese recorrido fue acompañado por suspiros de Ginny. Luego llegó a la boca… y ella no le negó un beso. Se sentía tan diferente… y deseó que él continuara… ni siquiera pensó en Draco… no tenía el mas leve remordimiento. Sólo quería que Harry hiciera lo que tenía que hacer… ella lo estaba esperando desesperadamente. – lo disfrutaste pequeña? – dijo besándole el cuello – creo que si… estás mojada… Estás lista para mi…

- Harry… - El se acomodó entre sus piernas, se quitó su ropa interior, dejando su miembro rozar la pierna de Ginny, que jadeó excitada – Harry… yo… - dijo ella., él atacaba su cuello a medida que subía y se acomodaba para penetrarla – yo… nunca… he… - él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron… Deseaba tanto que él la hiciera mujer. El llegó al punto de encuentro de sus sexos, y cerró los ojos un instante. Estaba tan excitado que no podía controlarse. – Yo… soy virgen – abrió los ojos, mirándola un segundo, y completamente anonadado por las palabras sólo atinó a penetrarla, logrando que ella no tuviera éxito en ahogar un grito de dolor…

- Yo no mas, pequeña… - dijo iniciando un movimiento suave y acompasado… - ya no mas… – y la besó, mientras los movimientos eran mas rápidos. Por momentos detenía su ritmo y se serenaba... tanto tiempo deseándolo, no iba a arruinarlo acabando rápidamente. Esto la volvía loca, sentir como se movía dentro de su cuerpo, así, lento y profundo… sentía otra vez esa sensación de que todos los músculos del cuerpo, (corazón incluído) se endurecían. Sin darse cuenta levantó las piernas y lo rodeó con ellas, mientras sus manos, recorrían la espalda de Harry. El estaba disfrutando como nunca, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo follándola. Con cada arremetida que hacía, se sentía en el paraíso… cuando estuvo seguro que ella tendría otro orgasmo, aceleró sus movimientos, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando el momento cúlmine, llegaba su fin. Estaba feliz, había sudado como nunca… disfrutado cada instante, desde el momento de la cachetada, hasta ahora, que estaba tendido sobre su cuerpo y que podía sentir el corazón acelerado de su mujer… sonrió. Era su mujer… _"Ese maldito hurón nunca la tuvo… y yo si"_. Luego de serenarse, se levantó rápidamente y buscó su ropa. Ella instintivamente después de que pasara el momento de excitación, se sintió una porquería. Lo había hecho con un hombre que despreciaba, y le había gustado. Tapó con la sábana, mojada en sudor y otros fluidos, su cuerpo de mujer. El la miró, sintió deseos de abrazarla, tenía el cabello todo enmarañado y la cara roja, y transpirada. En las sábanas quedaban los vestigios de su comprobada virginidad - Así que el hurón nunca te tocó… – dijo riendo.

- No… - dijo con voz temblorosa, y estuvo a punto de hipar del llanto.

- ¡Oh… no! – dijo él – ¡no te pongas a llorar ahora de arrepentimiento!! – rió – no parecías arrepentida hace un instante.

- No voy a llorar… – dijo y sus ojos se aguaron.

- No te arrepientas comadreja – dijo, tomando el resto de sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta – lo hecho… hecho está – sonrió – estuviste bien, para no haberlo hecho nunca – abrió la puerta – pero ya sabes el dicho… - la miró – la práctica hace la experiencia.

- Maldito – murmuró.

- No me decías eso mientras te follaba. Eres buena… un poco mas de práctica, te hará excelente en la cama – Se iba – mejor duerme… nos veremos mañana.- y cerró la puerta. Ginny lloró, por todas las veces que tuvo ganas de hacerlo en toda la noche... pero más lloró por remordimiento. Le había sido infiel a Draco y a ella misma. Se había entregado a un hombre, sin amor… y tenía esa rara sensación de querer que Harry abriera la puerta, y la haga suya otra vez.

Nota de la autora: Bien, dicen que el trece es la yeta, o mala suerte. Si este capitulo no es de su agrado, saben perfectamente que este es un mundo libre y que cada uno puede expresar lo que piensa sin tapujos. Yo soy respetuosa de las opiniones, sean favorables o no.

Debo decirles que escribirlo, me costo horrores. Soy de las que piensan que el sexo no se relata, se vive, y es indescriptible. Pero bueno, tenia que hacerlo y espero que no hay quedado algo torpe y sin sentido. Es la primera vez que describo una escena así, no quería que quedara como un guión barato de película pornográfica.

Dejen sus comentarios. No se cuando pueda poner el próximo capitulo. Creo que lo haré el domingo… pero no prometo nada. Espero para esa fecha, poner el segundo de mi nuevo fic, y el tan esperado de aprendiendo…. Perdonen por todo.

Gracias por leerlo.

Saludos Silvia


	14. capitulo 14

**Hola! Se que dije que un domingo actualizaría… espero que no haya dado fechas, si lo hice pido disculpas. El trabajo consume el poco tiempo que tengo disponible, y como no tengo un ordenador portátil, se me hace imposible, en los ratos en que no tengo que atender a clientes, ponerme a escribir… y utilizar un cuaderno, no es lo ideal, porque a una frase, la corrijo al menos diez veces antes de que quede bien, y eso me lleva tiempo y papel. **

**No los voy a cansar contadas mis cosas, solo les dejo el capitulo…**

**Para todos aquellos que me preguntan, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, ni siquiera se si terminará, como cada uno de mis fics, o si haré una secuela de tres capítulos o un epilogo… solo llevo escritos veintidós capítulos, y aun no llego ni a la mitad de lo que quiero escribir.**

**Alguien me preguntó por ahí, por que Ginny culpo a Harry, por lo que pasó a sus padres y no a Draco. Cuando tenga tiempo lo responderé… solo deben entender que la mente humana es demasiado complicada, para poder entender el por qué la gente reacciona como reacciona, de manera simple… **

**Otros me dicen que soy demasiado reiterativa, con frases o palabras. Bueno, que bueno que lo notaron, porque al hacerlo quiero poner en énfasis el comportamiento de los personajes, y como van cambiando de opiniones a medida que el fic avanza. Creo que fue, en el momento en que Harry y Ginny estaban en la intimidad, y quería que la diferencia que encontraba Ginny entre Draco y Harry, se entendiera. **

**Y no crean que me he olvidado de los padres de Ginny. Pero que quieren, están como en el limbo, y no tienen aun incidencia en el fic. Su accidente, fue el elemento disparador de la historia. Pero aparecerán, tengan paciencia…**

**Capitulo 14**

Se levantó temprano y decidió darse una ducha. Se sentía sucia, después de la noche pasada. Es que sin ningún tipo de resquemor, se había entregado a un desgraciado… Harry había vencido cada una de las barreras de defensa que ella había levantado, de una manera tan fácil… Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, restregaba cada parte de su piel, tratando de borrar las sensaciones que le causaron los besos y las caricias de Harry. Se sentía acalorada, cada vez que recordaba su lengua en esa zona tan íntima, y jadeó de solo revivirlo mentalmente. Veinte minutos tardó en salir del baño y una vez que estuvo seca, se puso su pijama de algodón, de dos piezas, un short, no muy corto y una camisa de mangas cortas. No quería volver a la cama. Aun estaba con las sábanas de la noche. La cama, mudo testigo de la pasión, estaba toda desarreglada. Ella, se acercó a una banqueta larga que había justo frente al ventanal, y sin ganas de hacer nada, levantó los pies, que tenían puestos sus pantuflas favoritas, rodeó las piernas, con su brazos y se quedó así, en silencio mirando hacia la calle, tratando de no pensar… pensar sería recordar, y recordar era admitir que Harry era todo lo que deseaba de un hombre.

Harry se levantó temprano y se dio una ducha. Habia decidido no hacerlo después de la agitada noche que tuvo, para no dejar de sentir el perfume de su mujer, impregnado en su cuerpo. Estaba exultante… jamás se hubiera imaginado que… sonrió. _"el pobre hurón… ¡la de pajas que se habrá hecho el infeliz!"_ y rió, burlándose de la suerte de Draco, al no poder tenerla nunca, como la había tenido él… Y de la manera que la tuvo. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Media hora después, al no ver que bajaba, y temiendo que la tonta cometiera una locura, subió lentamente las escaleras y tocó la puerta de su habitación. Nadie respondió. Volvió a tocarla. Ya se estaba exasperando, cuando una voz algo apagada lo invitó a entrar. Suspiró. La vería de nuevo, y no sabía como seria su reacción, cuando la tuviera en frente. Se convenció que lo más conveniente era seguir tratándola como siempre, vulnerarla, lastimarla, cargar sus dichos con palabras violentas. Abrió la puerta, y todo lo que hubiera planeado para hacerla sentir una porquería, quedó en el olvido. Sintió una exaltación en su pecho al verla así, tan desvalida, tomándose las piernas, como muerta de miedo, con el cabello rojo, húmedo, cayéndole por la espalda. El, acostumbrado a ver a esas voluptuosas mujeres, con camisones sensuales transparentes, capaz de sacar el aire de solo verlas, se murió de deseo al verla ahí, con ese pijama tan modesto e infantil, y esas pantuflas, de color rosa, en sus pequeños pies. Ella no se dio vuelta a mirarlo, todavía miraba hacia la ventana.

No quería verlo… se sentía una asquerosa infeliz… le habia jurado que nunca la tendría, y la noche anterior se entregó como una vulgar ramera. Tenía vergüenza… Harry, el hombre mas odiado por ella, la habia hecho mujer. Pero también tenía miedo, porque estaba segura que él solo entraba a su cuarto con el firme propósito de burlarse de ella y humillarla. Harry caminó lentamente los pasos de distancia que los separaban, pero se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto, no queriendo perturbarla.

- El desayuno está listo – dijo, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- No tengo hambre…- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a la calle.

- Bien – dijo él – vengo a avisarte que me voy… - ella suspiró – al Caribe… tu sabes el resort –l suspiró.

- Bien – dijo ella sin más. El se estaba cansando de esa actitud de mártir que mostraba.

- Vendré en una semana… - la miró – o no sé, cuando Romilda quiera volver – Ella, al escuchar ese nombre, dio vuelta la cara de golpe y lo miró.

- ¿Vas con ella? – él asintió. Ella dio vuelta la cara nuevamente y siguió observando hacia fuera – bien, que te vaya bien… -

- Gracias… adiós – y sin decir mas la dejó ahí, con ganas de llorar. Se marchaba con esa zorra. Sacudió su cabeza y recordó… Ahí estaba Draco. se sintió una porquería nuevamente y comenzó a llorar. _"Draco, perdóname… me sentiré una basura toda la vida por haber hecho lo que hice."_ y siguió así, encogida en su miseria durante toda la mañana.

Hermione quería conocer los aspectos más interesantes de la fiesta de "Alta sociedad" a la que su amiga y cuñada asistiera la noche anterior. Por lo que, no teniendo noticias de ella en toda la mañana, y pensando que todavía estaría durmiendo, se llegó por la casa de Harry después del mediodía. La atendió Dobby, uno de los elfos que Harry tenía a su servicio. Hermione le preguntó por los señores, a lo que el elfo le explicó que Harry había partido en viajes de negocios, que Ginny aun no habia salido de su habitación, y que no había comido nada. Hermione se preocupó un poco después de los comentarios de Dobby, y decidió subir al cuarto de la pelirroja, no sin antes pedirle al elfo que les llevara algo de comer. Subió decidida las escaleras y en el primer piso caminó presurosa hacia le final del corredor. Allí estaba la habitación de Ginny. Golpeó la puerta y nadie contestó. Sabiendo que allí se encontraba, se decidió y la abrió, encontrando a su amiga en la misma posición que la dejara Harry. Sentada en aquella banqueta perdida en sus pensamientos. Hermione se acercó.

- ¡Hola! – dijo sonriente – ¡Decidí venir a verte porque me muero de la curiosidad de saber cómo te fue en tu primera fiesta de sociedad!! – Ginny dio vuelta la cara y la miró. Hermione se quedó seria de repente al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su amiga, se habia pasado la mañana llorando.

- Hola Hermione…. – dijo tratando de sonreír, y con voz nasal- Por favor siéntate. – y le hizo un espacio en la banqueta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo, sentándose frente a su cuñada – Has estado llorando…. Dobby me dijo que no has comido nada…

- No tengo hambre – dijo aun mirando por la ventana. - Es un hermoso día¿no?

- Si – dijo ella acercándose – ¿Qué te sucede, te sientes bien?

- Si – dijo suspirando – No pensé que vinieras…

- ¡Ya te lo dije! – sonrió – vine a que me cuentes todo lo que pasó en la fiesta… - Ginny bajó la cabeza y derramó algunas lágrimas…

- Fue… fue… ¡horrible! – Hermione la miró – Era una fiesta donde todos tenían una conversación tan banal… las mujeres me odiaban, y los hombres, todo iguales a él… con las mismas intenciones…. Muriéndose por un poco de oro…

- ¿Tan mal te fue?

- Imaginate… ¿te cuento desde el principio? – Hermione asintió – Bajé las escaleras, con el propósito de no sentirme humillada por él… - Suspiró – pero apenas me vio, comenzó a decirme que no estaba a su altura social. Entonces me avienta el estuche aquel… - Hermione se levantó y tomó el estuche, abriéndolo y ahogando un grito de asombro.

- ¡Merlín!! Esto es… es...

- El vano intento de un asqueroso infeliz por comprarme… - La miró – Y venía acompañado de esto – Le señaló el anillo de compromiso. A Hermione se le salían los ojos del asombro.

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! Es el anillo más grande….

- Ahorrate los comentarios. –Dijo ella quitando la mano – Me obligó a hacer el papel de la prometida… enamorada.

- ¿No te presentó como tu esposa?

- No… - rió con sarcasmo - según él, aun debo pulir mi comportamiento… ¡para parecer de su clase! JA, su clase… todos unos fenómenos como él. Cuando llegue allí, me comían con los ojos. Las mujeres me odiaban porque estaba con él, Y me decían "lo feliz que debía ser al tener a tan extraordinario hombre en mi vida!" Si supieran que es una bestia… - dijo y se puso colorada – ¡Después casi me peleo en el baño, con unas exuberantes mujeres, como si estuviera celosa celosa¡Todo porque esas, habían estado con él! – Hermione lanzo un bufido. A esta altura, no entendía cual era el problema de su amiga – ¡Si! Y luego le pido explicaciones…. No sé por qué lo hice… ¡Yo quiero a Draco! Es el hombre que deseo tener – Hermione le pasó una mano suavemente por el pelo, para darle ánimos - después de la cena, llego el momento del baile… y bueno, bailamos… él… ha aprendido a bailar ¿sabes? – Hermione rió – Pero a mi me sacó a bailar el socio, un señor bastante agradable… y mientras bailamos, me dice que yo me estoy llevando la mina de oro… ¡que lo cuide, que no lo haga sufrir!! – Más lágrimas - ¡no saben con el monstruo que vivo!

- Ginny…

- Pero después se acerca y baila conmigo…. Y allí me lo suelta – la miro – El… él…

- ¿Qué?

- El me dijo que debía responderle como mujer… - Se puso mas roja

- ¿Cómo? Digo, no será que… - la miró – ¿Te pidió que consumaran el matrimonio?

- No me lo pidió Hermione… – dijo desesperada – me obligó…. O era eso, o mis padres se quedaban donde están… –

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida – no tenía alternativas. El me acorraló de la manera más vil…

- ¿Te violó? –Ginny la miró y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hermione pensando lo peor, la abrazó y dejó que ella se desahogara, hasta que levantó la cara y la miró nuevamente.

- No me violó.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo hizo… yo… yo accedí.

- ¿Cómo es posible¿Tu no lo odiabas?

- ¡SI¡Y aún lo sigo odiando con toda mi alma!! – dijo roja – ¡Pero Harry no es un hombre que se conforma con un no! No accedí al principio, pero no pude…

- Pero… - a estas alturas Hermione no entendía nada, mucho menos se planteaba hacerlo. – ¿Cuéntame qué pasó?

- No voy a hacerlo… Es… es embarazoso para mi!

- ¿Qué es lo embarazoso¿Que te haya hecho el amor o que hayas caído rendida a sus pies? – e hizo una sonrisita burlona.

- ¡No me hizo el amor! Sólo… ¡Sólo… follamos! – grito histérica, y toda colorada.

- Vamos… dime como fue… - agregó Hermione, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.- Fue rudo, cariñoso… es un semental… ¿no vale la pena el esfuerzo de desnudarse? – Rió con ganas. Ginny la miro boquiabierta, no creyendo lo que escuchaba - ¡Anda¡Al menos cuéntame como estuvo Harry!

- Bien – dijo colorada.

- ¿Sólo bien? – dijo la castaña sonriendo con picardía.

- Bueno… yo… sabes que nunca… lo he…

- ¿Vamos, te gustó o no?

- Si, me gustó… fue demasiado bueno… – dijo tapándose la cara de vergüenza – El es…. No es… digo, es diferente a…

- ¿Draco?

- Si – y algunas lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos – me siento una basura… yo que nunca quise que Draco…

- Y con Harry si – terció Hermione – tienes idea de por que…

- No lo sé… - dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola y masajeando sus sienes. La confusión de sentimientos, y la bebida ingerida en la fiesta, le estaban ocasionando una leve jaqueca - Draco es previsible… Tu puedes llegar a conocerlo, porque sus movimientos son pensados. Es mas cerebral… sabes qué quiere hacer, pero es… bueno, cuando tu no quieres, él lo acepta…. ¿Entiendes? – Hermione asintió.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Bueno… Harry es diferente… en todo sentido. Es más sanguíneo… es decir, sabes lo que quiere, pero nunca sabes que puede llegar a hacer para conseguirlo…. Es más…

- ¿pasional? – dijo su amiga, y ella asintió – ¿qué te ha hecho?

- Sus besos, son mas atrevidos, impetuosos y te dejan en el mas completo aturdimiento….en uno de ellos, me mordió…

- ¡Wow!

- Si, y yo me sentí tan confundida…. Entonces, cuando vino a mi cuarto, lo golpeé y me arrancó el vestido.

- ¡No! – dijo tapándose la cara de asombro – Harry hizo eso? Mi amigo Harry, el tipo mas pacifico del mundo… – Ginny asintió.

- Entonces… pero antes de eso, comenzó a desnudarse sin pudor frente a mí…. Cuando me arrancó el vestido, me sentí vulnerable, frágil, entonces él… él… comenzó a besarme el cuello – suspiró – No sabes lo tortuoso que fue… sus labios… y luego… lo hizo… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí - ¡no voy a contarte todo!

- Y después…

- Se fue – contestó en un tono apagado.

- ¿Sólo así?

- Si – bajó la mirada – Y esta mañana se fue al Caribe… con Romilda Vane – Volvió su mirada a la ventana – Me siento sucia… una basura…

- ¿Por qué?

- porque yo quiero a Draco… se supone que odio a ese infeliz… y me entregué a él, como una vulgar cualquiera – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. – Y lo peor de todo…

- ¿Que? – dijo Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el brazo para reconfortarla.

- Lo peor es que… me gustó – la miró – y deseé que lo hiciera nuevamente… ¡por eso me siento una porquería!

- Ginny… Harry es…

- ¡Un desgraciado! Se fue con esa… Piensa que soy una de sus perras, a las que tiene cuando quiere… ¡y yo no lo soy!! – se levantó – ¿ves esto? – señaló las joyas – Se las da a todas esas después de una corrida… Ellas me lo dijeron en el baño, y yo caí como una de ellas…

- ¡Pero tu eres su esposa!

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? A mi me compró de otra manera… jugó con mi desesperación…

- Pero a ti te debe respeto…

- ¿Cuándo ha tenido Harry respeto? No me pidió que fuera con él… no me obligó a acompañarlo… la llevó a esa…

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡No! – zapateó en el suelo – y eso es lo que me tiene mal,…. Que esté actuando como una mujer celosa, cuando en verdad… lo odio

- ¿Le dijiste eso?¿Anoche?

- ¿Que?

- Que lo odiabas… - ella no contestó – Dices que te gustó que lo hiciera, y que rogabas porque lo hicieran nuevamente… ¿será que inconscientemente, estuviste pensando en Draco¿en algún momento, imaginaste que estabas con él?

- No – dijo secamente – no pensé en Draco en ningún momento…. Si estuvieras con Harry, te darías cuenta que no necesitas pensar en otro tipo para disfrutar… - se puso roja.

- Por Merlín! – dijo riendo – ¡haces que me arrepienta de haber escogido a Ron! – rieron – por lo que me dices, Harry te lleva al paraíso.

- Pero dos segundos después te das cuenta que estás en el infierno…

- Pero a pesar de eso… no ganas nada con tu actitud.

- ¿Qué actitud?

- Esta, la de estar aquí y morir de hambre… vamos, lo hecho, hecho está – ella sintió un escalofrío al recordar la misma frase que le dijera Harry la noche anterior – Vamos, anímate…

- No le digas nada a mis hermanos… no quiero que se sientan mal…

- Te prometo que no les diré nada. Pero tu deja esa actitud… ¿irás a trabajar el lunes? – ella asintió – bien, almorzaremos y si quieres, puedes venir a la madriguera a pasar unos días.

- Nada me gustaría mas… pero no sé, él no me dijo nada. A lo mejor quiere que esté aquí todo el tiempo. Quizás se… no sé…

- ¿Vamos desde cuando tienes que pedir permiso?

- Desde que me até a este matrimonio… - la puerta se abrió y Dobby entró tímidamente, en sus manos traía una bandeja con varias charolas.

- La señora me pidió algo para comer – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Bien… - dijo Ginny – déjalo en aquella mesita, y gracias – el elfo obedeció y haciendo una reverencia salía – ¿Dobby? – el elfo la miró – ¿el señor no ha dejado algún recado… para mi?

- Solo me dijo que usted quedaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera durante la semana. Que si usted lo prefería, podía irse unos días a la casa de sus padres.

- Bien – dijo Hermione - no se hable más – Y miró a la pelirroja que asentía desganada – ¡Vamos!

- Gracias Dobby….

- Solo estoy para servirla. ¿Permanecerá en la casa de sus padres toda la semana? – Batalló en su mente para decir que si. Tenía el impulso de quedarse toda la maldita semana y olvidarse de ese calvario.

- No – Hermione la miró – Solo iré un par de días… estaré aquí para el miércoles…

**+-+-+-+-**

Los días que pasó en la madriguera, se la notaba ausente. No compartía las conversaciones de su hermano y de su cuñada. Permanecía mirando a un punto fijo, y todo el mundo desaparecía… Hermione la miraba tratando de entender el por qué de su actitud. Ron estaba igual de desconcertado. Sabía que su hermana querría estar mas que nunca en esa casa, pero al verla así, tan ausente, le daba mala espina.

No podía entender por qué se la pasaba pensando en esa noche… Harry, a pesar de ser un desgraciado, le había mostrado una faceta tierna. Había sido gentil a la hora de las caricias, y se preguntó si él se comportaría igual con todas las mujeres… más precisamente con Romilda. Sus ojos se aguaron y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Solo pensar que él era igual con todas… Una carcajada la hizo salir de esa pesadilla que vivía despierta. Miró hacia la estufa y vio a Hermione y Ron, abrazándose y haciéndose cosquillas. Sonrió melancólicamente y deseó alguna vez tener esa interacción con… sacudió su cabeza. Estaba confundida. Quería a Draco pero un sentimiento extraño había crecido por Harry que no podía describirlo. Definitivamente pensaba que no era amor… ¿Pero y si lo fuera¿O era sólo por lo vivido la otra noche que se sentía así¿Si no hubiera pasado nada, seguiría odiándolo? O tal vez….

- ¡Ginny! – dijo su hermano.

- ¿Que?

- Hoy es miércoles… ¿a qué hora te vas?

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡A tu casa!! – dijo sonriéndole – ¿dónde estabas?

- Tal vez en el paraíso… – dijo Hermione burlona. Ginny la miró seria. Sabía a que se refería su cuñada con esa frase.

- O quizás en el infierno… - le contestó.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Harry? – preguntó Ron.

- No sé – dijo ella levantándose y tomando su capa – me voy…. Regresaré a mi casa desde el trabajo. – Se acercó y les dio un beso a cada uno – gracias por dejarme venir…

- Es tu casa. – dijo Ron – A propósito… recibí lechuza de Neville – ella lo miró expectante – ya tiene la planta…. Regresará en unos días para comenzar la producción de la poción…

- ¿No se quedaría a investigar?

- Harry le dijo que no.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – dijo buscando un motivo para odiarlo. Eso le venía de perillas.

- Bueno… no sé si te lo ha comentado…

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no habla de eso conmigo! – dijo mas furiosa.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que el dinero que nos pidió Neville era para una investigación… y si investigaba las condiciones óptimas para reproducir la planta aquí en Inglaterra, los efectos en papá y mamá se verían en casi dos años – ella lo miró contrariada –

- Pero entonces, Ron – dijo Hermione – ¿qué haremos?

- Bueno, Harry me dio las razones por las que es uno de los empresarios mas exitosos de medio… - las miró – y consiguió otro trato.

- ¿Cual? – dijo ella levantándose – yo me casé con él por el dinero… no me digas que consiguió todo gratis porque…

- No Ginny – dijo sonriendo - deshizo el trato anterior… le dio el dinero para comprar la planta y el resto de los treinta mil, se los dará como honorarios…

- No entiendo – dijo Hermione – ¿por qué hizo eso? El trato era para investigar… Neville, no iba a cobrar los honorarios.

- Claro, pero Harry me dijo que con este nuevo trato, Neville se apresuraría en hacer la poción. Y así, nuestros padres… podrán recuperarse antes del año…. – se metió un pastelito en la boca, y después de tragarlo, agregó con una sonrisa - En nueve meses o menos… - Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No quería creerlo.

- Pero¿y la investigación? – preguntó Hermione.

- Harry le prometió a Neville financiar sus experimentos, una vez que nuestros padres estuvieran sanos – Ron sonrió – es increíble. De un solo movimiento se aseguró que la poción estuviera lo antes posible. ¡Neville está mas que contento! Piensa en la cantidad de galeones que Harry puede proveerle para sus investigaciones… y a la vez, Harry se asegura de llenar más sus cámaras producto de la sociedad con Neville…

- Yo… -dijo Ginny – me voy a trabajar. Los veré cuando pueda…

- Adiós Ginny – dijo Ron - no te pierdas… - la pelirroja desapareció en la red flu. – ¿Sabes qué le pasa?

- Está confundida… - dijo Hermione, aun mirando hacia la chimenea, y emitiendo un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué está confundida? – dijo su novio rascándose la cabeza.

- Mira – dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas – quiere a Draco, que es un chico atractivo… y luego se casa con Harry…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? – bufó ella – ¿no eres conciente de la increíble atracción que despliega Harry, en el sexo femenino?

- ¡No! – dijo molesto – ¡Por si no lo notas, soy hombre!!

- Claro – dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un beso – Harry tiene una presencia imponente. La forma en que la mira, la manera dura en que la trata. Recuerda que siempre la trató como una muñequita, y ahora la trata como… bueno, no muy bien.

- Entiendo… pero aún así no sé por qué está confundida.

- Esa personalidad tan diferente a la de Draco, es la que la perturba. Su novio era atento, caballero, amable, cariñoso, respetuoso. Su esposo, es rudo, todo un macho prepotente, poco amable, irrespetuoso y tiene una virilidad que a ella le atrae considerablemente.

- Sabes algo mas… -dijo al escuchar a su novia – ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ellos?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque si es así, tendré que hablar con Harry…

- El es su esposo… están casados. Si algo pasara… es todo completamente legal.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- Puede que haya pasado…. – respondió Hermione, mordiendo una tostada.

¿La obligó a hacer algo que no quería? – dijo él moviéndose incómodo.

- Puede que al principio si…

- Hermione Granger¿me vas a contar o no? – preguntó exasperado.

- Prometí que no lo haría. – dijo colorada.

- Dilo, ya soltaste algo, ahora no te quedarás callada.

- Bueno… él la obligó a cumplir con sus deberes de esposa…

- ¿La violó? – preguntó golpeando la mesa.

- No, todo lo contrario… ella cayó seducida por él… te lo dije¡Harry tiene una atracción imposible de resistir!! – dijo como si nada, mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla.

- Pero no comprendo… ¿no era que lo odiaba?

- ¿Cuándo alguna vez, tu o algún hombre, podrían entender a una mujer?

**+-+-+-+-+**

Los días que se vivían en el Caribe, no servían para apaciguar la temperatura de Harry, sino todo lo contrario. Había salido de Inglaterra sin ganas… sabía que Ginny esperaba esa misma noche un segundo asalto, pero él irreverente, se había propuesto hacerla sufrir… solo que no midió las consecuencias: al torturar a esa pelirroja, se torturaba a si mismo. Había llevado a Romilda a su viaje, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. No tenía intenciones de utilizar sus favores sexuales, no después de haber disfrutado del cuerpo de Ginny. Había tomado una habitación para él solo… es mas, en toda la semana en que estuvo allí, ni siquiera hablo con ella. Se dedicaba rápidamente a los negocios. Su intención, era volver cuanto antes, y analizar de cerca que le depararía su relación con su esposa, después de haberla pasado tan bien esa noche. Suspiró, mientras tomaba su desayuno tropical, consistente en jugos, y ensaladas de frutas. Algo atípico para un inglés acostumbrado a los increíbles desayunos que daban en Hogwarts, pero teniendo una temperatura tan elevada en el ambiente, era mejor. Romilda se acercó como una gata y se abalanzó tomándolo del cuello y queriéndole dar un beso.

- Déjame – dijo y le quitó los brazos violentamente.

- No estás de buen humor hoy… - dijo, y se sentó – tendrías que quitarte el estrés, y creo tener la clave para hacerlo… – trató de acariciarle la cara, pero Harry no la dejó.

- Te dije que no quiero que me relacionen contigo…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo ella, agradeciendo el desayuno que el mozo le traía – ¿es que soy tan poca cosa para ti?

- Si – dijo sin reparo – parece que no te das cuenta que cada día te aguanto menos.

- ¿Entonces para qué me trajiste? – dijo tomando con rabia el jugo

- Por costumbre. Además, quiero que le hagas un pequeño favor a un viejo compañero de escuela… - dijo sin quitar la vista de su ordenador portátil.

- ¿Cuántos años? - dijo ella. La falta de sexo le hacía pensar en cualquier posibilidad.

- Mi edad.

- ¿Al menos está en forma? – dijo ella con un tono de voz algo crispado.

- Pues no lo he visto en años, pero a juzgar por los gustos de…

- Mira, él sabe que yo…

- No, tiene que ser todo casual. El pobre imbécil… bueno, sácale alguna información acerca de su vida: qué hace, si está de novio; si alguna vez ha estado con ella, si ha tenido amoríos mientras estaba de novio… ¡todo! – la miró – no escatimes en esfuerzos. Sé que tú, con una buena sesión de sexo puedes hacer que hablen hasta las piedras.

- Maldito… - murmuró cabizbaja.

- Trabajas para mi… - la miró burlón – por primera vez trabajarás un poco por todo el dinero que te doy.

- ¿Vas a follar conmigo en algún momento, durante nuestra estadía aquí?

- En tus sueños – se enderezó cuando vio a lo lejos la figura de un joven con el cabello platinado… - ahí esta tu presa… que no te vea conmigo – Romilda se dio vuelta.

- ¿Es Draco Malfoy?

- Mejor que lo conozcas…

- ¿No está de novio con la chica esa, hermana de tu amigo Weasley?

- Creo que ya no… - sonrió – Por lo que sé, ella se casó con un tío millonario.

- Menuda suerte tiene esa desgraciada… - bufó la mujer – tener un tipo tan apuesto como Malfoy, y dejarlo para casarse por uno forrado de galeones…

- ¡No te quejes¡Y lárgate! – Romilda se levantó y salió rápidamente. Draco dudó un momento en llegar hasta la mesa de Harry, pero teniendo que brindarle un pormenorizado detalle de cómo iban los negocios en ese lugar, no tuvo mas remedio. Estaba más delgado y pálido, por lo que las ojeras se le notaban más. Harry al mirarlo pensó que no dormía bien… _"El infeliz esta sufriendo"_ Pensó. _"Prueba de una vez y para siempre el dolor de amar a alguien que nunca será para ti…"_ Cuando Draco llegó a su lado, él levantó la vista de manera indiferente y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

- Potter – dijo Draco con el mismo tono soberbio que utilizaba en la escuela. Había cosas que el tiempo no borraba, y el desprecio que se tenían desde que se conocieran, era una de esas.

- ¡Señor Potter para ti, Malfoy! – Dijo en un tono gélido - siéntate.

- Sólo vine a darte los informes de la última…

- ¡Dije que te sentaras! – y con un pie pateó una silla en frente, separándola de la mesa. Draco lo miró un segundo y luego se sentó. – Bien, comenzamos a entendernos…

- Dije que tengo aquí los informes…

- Haz un resumen oral de todo ese papelerío, no tengo ganas de leer.

- Bien… - suspiró. Le enfermaba tener que hacer de empleado de ese cabeza rajada. Draco jamás cambió su opinión respecto a Harry. Eso, unido al odio que le tenía por causa de Ginny, le hacían insoportable tener que estar ahí, y dándole un informe de su trabajo. – El complejo está siendo emplazado en la isla que tu has sugerido – Harry sonrió – la arquitecta… bueno, ha hecho los cambios a las cabañas de acuerdo a tus gustos y…

- ¿Ya te relacionaste bien con ella?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo dando un respingo.

- Si ya te acostaste con la arquitecta… ¿eres sordo o idiota?

- De mi vida privada no tengo que darte un informe…

- Ya sé – dijo mirándolo burlón – solo quería saber si la pasabas bien aquí… tu sabes por eso de la calidad laboral – Miró a Draco y lanzó una carcajada – ¡cambia esa cara hombre!

- ¿Puedo continuar? - Harry movió la mano dando a entender que siguiera – entonces, las obras comenzarán dentro de un mes cuando…

- No – dijo y cerró con fuerza su ordenador – las obras comenzaran antes de que yo me vaya de aquí… - lo miró – No tengo intenciones de estar años esperando que este emprendimiento se lleve a cabo. Tú eres el responsable de esto. El departamento de publicidad comenzará con la venta del resort, así que quiero esto finiquitado a mas tardar en un año… si tienes que plantar raíces aquí me importa un comino, para eso te pagamos bien.

- Pero… El señor Bradsford… él está…

- Sam es mi amigo, y socio… ha delegado la responsabilidad del proyecto en mí. Yo doy las indicaciones y tu las cumples… ¿entendiste?

- Pero tengo que quedarme aquí un año…

- ¿Alguien te espera en Inglaterra? – Draco sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Harry tenia razón, su única razón para volver ya no estaba con él. Harry pareció adivinar los pensamientos del joven, pues ensayó una muy buena sonrisa de compasión, que en realidad era de burla – Tengo entendido que esa relación terminó…

- Eso es algo referente a mi vida privada… y no tengo ganas de discutirla… menos contigo – le dijo secamente. Harry vio su oportunidad.

- Se que se casó – Draco lo miró. Harry sabía que necesitaba información – ¿Sabes con quién?

- No…. Y no me importa – dijo con un leve temblor en la voz.

- Es un tío joven, lleno de billetes… ¿y sabes lo mejor? – Era el momento – Follan como conejos… ¿pero me imagino que tu en años de noviazgo sabes como es ella en la cama no?

- Te dije que… - Draco a duras penas controlaba su furia – no quiero hablar de nada de mi vida…

- Lo mejor es que… ella es quien toma la iniciativa… ¿increíble no? – Draco se levantó de un golpe – ¿Estás apurado?

- Tengo cosas que hacer… si quieres que el complejo esté listo en un año – Harry miró sus ojos acuosos, y sonrió malignamente en su interior. El infeliz hurón había caído, sufría de la peor manera.

- Bien… entonces nos veremos por ahí… quizás antes de mi regreso. – Draco se marchó, dejándolo solo. _"Bien, _pensó_, el hurón es historia… solo tengo que mover los hilos un poco para que se vea envuelto en un raid de lujuria sexual y hacérselo saber a cierta pelirroja… lo demás vendrá solito."_ Tomó el teléfono celular y marcó un numero… - Si, está listo para ti… solo te pido que no lo dejes escapar… de eso depende tu mensualidad. Usa tus mejores encantos y emborráchalo, así que tendrás las cosas fáciles… - cortó el teléfono, y sonriente siguió disfrutando de su desayuno.

Nota de la autora: y bien amigos, aquí termina otro de mis capítulos… No se si les gustó o no. A mi este Harry me encanta, porque no sabes como va actuar. Tiene tantas idas y vueltas, es tan simple y a la vez tan complicado, que nunca sabes cual será su próximo paso… ustedes que opinan? Cambiara su actitud, o seguirá siendo como siempre? Que será lo que descubrirá Romilda sobre Draco? Podré subir el capitulo antes del próximo domingo? Esto y muchas dudas mas que seguramente ustedes me plantearan en sus reviews, las contestare cuando pueda!!!

Saludos Silvia


	15. capitulo 15

"**Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso **

**y fui libre de verdad…" **

**Así empieza una canción, de un grupo de música de la década del 70 (sui Generis) Y hoy puedo decir que esa frase me pinta de cuerpo entero… Hola!! Después de semanas sin aparecer les dejo este capitulo. Mil disculpas por todo lo que prometí y no cumplí… estoy haciendo esfuerzos para ahorrar y comprarme una computadora portátil, así, puedo escribir en mis ratos libres en el trabajo (por suerte el negocio va bien) De todas maneras eso no me justifica. Y por esto les dejo este capitulo algo largo…**

**Eso si, lo de la extension prolongada, no significa que sea bueno... de todas maneras, ya saben mi frase "es lo que hay" **

**Hay varias personas que me dicen por que siempre póngo a Ginny virgen siendo mayor, o a Harry mujeriego. Y por que en este fic, los personajes tienen personalidades tan diferentes a los demas fics. Bueno, hay una razon poderosa... porque quise hacerlos asi. Me canse de que Harry sea el nene bueno, salvador del mundo, y que Ginny sea la de levar los pantalones... me canse de una Hermione demasiado cerebral (De ahi su comportamiento tan zafado) y de un Ron, pintado a lo "homero simpson" (Cada vez que veo a Homero, no se por que me acuerdo de Ron) Gente, esto es ficcion, cada uno crea la personalidad de los personajes a gusto y placer, y yo.. quise hacerlo asi. **

**Ann: si, el amor se hace con amor, pero no necesariamente hay una edad cronologica para perder la virginidad... muchos creen que la adolescencia es la edad justa, pero yo, considero ( y viendo la cantidad de madres adolescentes) que no debe ser asi. La adolescencia es una etapa de crisis, crisis que suponen un conflicto y que la resolucion del mismo, nos hace madurar para pasar a otra etapa... lo hacemos desde que nacemos... En mi opinion, una debe tomar la desicion, cuando conoce su cuerpo, y no cuando uno se calienta por el hecho de calentarse... debe descubrir su yo interior, y luego de saber todas y cada una de las consecuencias de sus actos, recien plantearse la posibilidad de pasar una etapa... pero esto es mi opinion, creo que suena demasiado teorica pero a mi me ha resultado. Ginny es virgen a los veintitres, porque quiere serlo y no porque su novio o el grupo de pares lo haya hecho tiene que ser parte de la multitud. Fiel a sus convicciones, ese es mi lema. **

**ahora si, me dejo de tanto charla, y les dejo el capi.**

**Vamos Los Pumas!!! (Seleccion argentina de Rugby), que están en cuartos de final y se medira muy pronto con Escocia!!! No entiendo nada de este deporte, pero donde haya una camiseta blanquiceleste, ahi está mi apoyo!!!**

**Atención:**** _Este capitulo tiene palabras algo subidas, y vulgares… se los advierto para que luego me digan en los reviews, que por que son tan mal hablados los personajes… de todas maneras, hay una explicación al final… Pero si tienen una duda, remítanse al capitulo 1 y allí están advertidos de todo lo que leerán por estos capis…_**

**Capitulo 15**

Los días en Inglaterra eran fríos… Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, y como si fuera un ritual al que estaba acostumbrada, siempre llegaba a Grimmauld Place antes de las seis. Aunque a veces se negaba a hacerlo, se veía todos los días renegando porque cuando el reloj daba las seis, ella le entregaba el abrigo a Dobby. La casa se sentía tan extraña. Algunas veces pasaba por ahí Hermione… Ron nunca quiso entrar. Sus otros hermanos, se mostraban reticentes a querer visitarla. Se sentía sola… La casa era demasiado grande para ella. "_Si al menos me hubiera dado permiso para redecorarla_… _es tan fría, y oscura…_" Solía pensar cada vez que se quedaba sola en la sala. Y si contamos las personas que la habitaban en ese momento, dos elfos y una mujer joven, la casa parecía desierta. Si por ella fuera, hubiera tirado todo a la basura y comenzado a decorarla a su gusto. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue cambiar esas pesadas y enmohecidas cortinas, por unas de géneros livianos y colores más claros, de una tela vaporosa, como el voile. Sacaría todos los cuadros de magos que dudaba que Harry conociera y pondría pinturas de naturaleza, con predominio de colores cálidos y pintaría las paredes de blanco. Eso haría que fuera mas luminosa, y no la tétrica morada de un vampiro, como ella solía llamarla. Y los muebles… Merlín, eran de la época de la prehistoria. Harry, con todo su conocimiento del mundo sofisticado, no había querido cambiar esos muebles que parecían lápidas, frías y llenas de muerte. Todo había pertenecido a los Black. Si, a esa casa le hacía falta un toque femenino, y muchos galeones de inversión. Harry, de seguro, no le daría dinero para que ella se entretuviese, y con su escaso sueldo, le resultaría casi imposible, emprender una tarea como la que pensaba. Y además faltaba otro pequeño detalle, que a veces la frenaba en su entusiasmo de querer cambiarlo todo: la casa no era suya. _"Pero soy su mujer… así que la mitad de esta casa me pertenece…"_ Y esa frase retumbó en su cabeza y la hizo estremecer… "su mujer" y recordó sus labios en aquella zona tan íntima femenina…

Un golpe seco proveniente del despacho de Harry la sobresaltó, e hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, una de esas tardes en que solía llegar de su trabajo. Una extraña sensación, mezcla de ilusión y excitación comenzó a inundarle el cuerpo, sensaciones que hicieron que se desplazara hasta el despacho casi corriendo y abriera la puerta. Si había ruido en ese lugar, suponía Ginny, era porque Harry había regresado. Pero no era Harry… Sentado, al teléfono, estaba Remus Lupin, que al verla sonrió. Pero Ginny solo fue capaz de hacer una mueca, la desilusión le ganaba.

- Está bien, Harry. Si, todo lo que me pediste está en mis manos… - se notaba que alguien hablaba del otro lado y Remus movía los papeles que estaban desparramados en el escritorio. Como no podía encontrarlos, Ginny se acercó lentamente – ¿Dónde dices? Ah, en la carpeta azul –Remus la miró y ella instintivamente buscó la carpeta y se la dió – Gracias linda… Si, acabo de encontrarla.

- ¿Es Harry? – dijo ella. La persona del otro lado parecía hablar más fuerte, pero ella no podía escuchar. Remus asintió – ¿Puedo hablar con él, cuando termines? –

- Espera Ginny… ¿Qué dices Harry? – Remus la miró mientras escuchaba –aha… bien… eh… ¿Harry? Ginny está aquí. Quiere hablar contigo... bien – le dió el teléfono. Ginny pausó sus movimientos y se sentó en la butaca, respiró lentamente y posó el auricular en su oreja.

- ¿Hola? – dijo y su voz tembló.

- ¿Qué quieres comadreja? – dijo Harry.

- Yo… quería saber… si está todo bien – silencio – ¿hola?

- Todo bien¿algo más?

- Eh… - jugaba nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono - estaba pensando, digo, si tú me dieras permiso…

- Ya fuiste a casa de tus padres… - contestó secamente.

- No – dijo – no es eso… ya estoy aquí ¿sabes? – mas silencio – yo quería sa… en realidad yo… eh… quisiera…

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo perder tiempo? – estalló Harry – Merlín¿crees que tengo el tiempo suficiente para escucharte tartamudear¿Qué quieres? – Ginny sintió un pelotón de lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Remus la miraba.

- Yo… quisiera que me dieras permiso para redecorar esta casa.

- ¿Qué¿Quieres redecorar mi casa?

- Si – dijo en un suspiro, y luego agregó - Bueno… es que está algo deteriorada… y yo pensé que…

- ¿Quieres decorar mi casa?

- Bueno…

- ¿Con qué derecho? – dijo interrumpiéndola.

- Yo… - tomó aire – soy tu mujer, por lo tanto es mi casa también – Harry se quedó mudo un instante – ¿Y, me darás el permiso?

- ¿Tienes dinero, ratita? Porque ese caprichito no saldría barato.

- Pensé que podías facilitarlo tú… yo…

- Hablaremos cuando llegue…

- ¿Cuándo…?

- Cuando llegue. Dame con Remus – Ginny se levantó y le dio el auricular a Remus, que la miraba con ternura. Ginny salió de allí.

- ¿Eres un idiota sabes? – le dijo serio- La has hecho llorar.

- No me importa… – dijo Harry, en un tono apagado.

- Si, y yo…

- ¿Viste con lo que salio? "Es mi casa también… soy tu mujer!!" – bufó – La dejo sola y ya se toma atribuciones…

- Te encanta que piense en esta casa como suya. Puedo adivinarlo por el tono de tu voz…

- Patrañas… las de su clase hacen siempre eso, se hacen las mosquitas muertas para obtener todo lo que quieren. ¡las odio!

- Bien, entonces no te interesa saber que ella le ha estado preguntando a Dobby, si tu llamas y preguntas por ella… – silencio

- ¿Ella pregunta por mi? –dijo en un tono agudo.

- No te diré, si no te van las mosquitas…

- ¡Remus!!

- Bien… siempre pregunta si llamaste, cuando vuelves, etc.… ¿qué le has hecho?

- Solo follamos antes de venirme para acá...

- ¡Vaya que surtió efecto! – dijo riendo.

- No le digas que estaré allí en dos días… quiero caerle de sorpresa…

- No te imaginas lo hermosa que está…

- ¿Lo haces a propósito?

- ¡Muérete!! –sonrió – Adiós Harry y procura no despartirte cuando regreses. Piensa el lugar donde quieres aparecerte y no que harás con tus partes…

- ¡Vete al diablo!! – y cortó.

- Muchacho idiota… - dijo sonriendo. Salió del despacho con un montón de papeles. Mientras los acomodaba en un lujoso maletín, llegó a la sala donde estaba esperándolo Ginny. Tenía los ojos rojos. Remus le sonrió. – Ginny… eh… debo irme.

- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo triste – pensé que te quedarías a cenar…

- Yo… Nimph me espera… tu sabes, las mujeres embarazadas – Ella caminó nerviosamente hacia la chimenea – ¿Ginny te sucede algo?

- No – dijo rápidamente – es que… bueno, odio cenar sola… y esta casa es tan… - se tomó los brazos – fría…

- Sirius tenía la misma sensación cuando vivía aquí… la odiaba.

- Yo no la odio… sólo que… se necesitarían… unos cambios para hacerla mas acogedora – lo miró.

- Hablaré con él – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer con esta cueva? – rieron.

- Si, pero cuesta un montón de dinero… y yo no dispongo…

- Pero tienes el dinero de tu marido. – dijo Remus tranquilo.

- No lo quiero. Yo trabajo y me gano mi sueldo… quizás si él me da permiso, yo pueda ir haciéndolo de a poco pero con mi dinero.

- No querrá. Harry es demasiado orgulloso. No dejará que su mujer pague los gastos de la casa – suspiró – Me voy…- se acercó a la chimenea- … ¡Ey, Puedes venir a cenar con nosotros!

- No creo… - dijo y sus ojos estaban iluminados – no quisiera molestar…

- ¡Claro que no¡Ven a casa!! Nimph te tiene mucho aprecio… -Ella asintió sonriente.

- Está bien…- Remus tomó un poco de polvos Flú y cuando iba a decir su dirección ella le tomó la mano. La miró curioso – ¿Harry… no dijo cuando vendría? – él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hizo el ademán de tomar mas polvos pero ella insistió – ¿es… estaba con esa Romilda? – Remus la miró perplejo. No sabiendo qué responder – ¿no me interesa, verdad? – bajó la mirada y las lágrimas otra vez pugnaban por salir – bien… tomaré mi abrigo y te veré en quince minutos¿si?

- Ginny… él….

- Nos vemos luego – dijo terminando la conversación. Remus entendió, lanzó los polvos en la chimenea diciendo la dirección y desapareció.

**+-+-+-+-+-**

La mañana parecía perfecta para regresar. Harry tenía mas ganas que nunca de volver a Inglaterra. Ella lo esperaba. Su voz lo gritaba, el temblor al hablar, las pausas… Merlín, como deseaba tenerla ahí, bajo ese clima tan caliente… los dos, juntos, bajo una palmera, disfrutando del sexo sin ningún pudor. Recordaba el sabor de su piel, su lengua ávida recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo virgen, para luego llenar su interior con él… con su esencia. Era toda suya, y estaría dispuesto a voltear el mundo para que eso nunca cambiara. Recordó la manera en que lo besaba, la electricidad que causaba la pequeña lengua en su pecho mientras la follaba. Todavía guardaba en su espalda las marcas de la pasión, sus uñas se habían enterrado delicadamente cuando tuvo su segundo orgasmo… y recordó el primero… y sus caricias desordenando la oscura cabellera, lo hacían querer devorarla… suspiró excitado… definitivamente regresaría a Inglaterra esa misma tarde. Si tenía suerte, podía quitarse las ganas esa noche. Sonrió con lascivia. Es que iba a follarla si, o si.

- Odio el calor – dijo Romilda sentándose en la silla de al lado.

- No me interesa… yo me voy esta tarde. Tu, te regresarás por vía muggle.

- ¡No! – protestó – ¡No quiero quedarme un día más aquí!

- Mira, no te estoy preguntando, te irás por avión, o tendrás que trabajar de mesera un año para poder irte…

- Está bien – dijo cansada – tu te irás por…

- Traslador – la miró – ¿tienes algo que decirme a cerca de mi amigo Malfoy?

- Es un tipo que sabe como satisfacer una mujer, aunque borracho…bueno… no eres tu.

- Se que soy irreemplazable… - sonrió – pero cuéntame.

- La Weasley lo dejó por uno con plata… al parecer es una puta cualquiera…

- No le digas así a… - se detuvo – continúa, pero puedes obviar los comentarios hacia ella, después de todo, esa Weasley no me interesa en lo absoluto - mintió.

- Bien, El hecho es que lo calentó por casi siete años, y no le hizo ni una mamada… - Harry sonrió satisfecho – así que él… la engañaba.

- ¿Qué? – dijo acomodándose en la silla – repite eso, por favor.

- Que tenía, bueno, algunos encuentros secretos. Mientras estaban en Hogwarts, por ejemplo… - rió – se tiró a casi todas las chicas Slytherin disponibles, pero como era un condenado hijo de puta, les borraba la memoria y nadie nunca supo de eso.

- Maldito desgraciado…

- Y fuera de la escuela, Merlín sabe que trató de follarse a la pelirroja, pero ella le venía con la cantaleta de una estúpida promesa a sus padres de no usarla hasta que se casara – rió asquerosamente. – Como Draco no pudo con ella, bueno, se acostaba con cualquier mujer muggle.

- ¡Así que Malfoy saciaba sus apetitos sexuales sin que su adorada noviecita lo supiera! – tomó un sorbo de jugo- ilusa… tonta e ilusa…

- No tanto, si se casó por un tío que le pagó para sacar de la estupidez a sus padres…

- ¿Algo más? – La miró.

- Aquí se acuesta con la arquitecta… y bueno hemos follado algo

- ¿Sólo algo? – rió.

- Te dije que es bueno… no tanto como tu tesoro, pero es algo molesto acostarte con un tipo borracho que se la pasa diciendo el nombre de otra, mientras te empalma. – bufó.

- Zorra… - dijo sacando la billetera y pagando las bebidas…- Hiciste bien tu trabajo… habrá un aumento este mes para tu mensualidad. Pero sólo como un bono adicional.

- Preferiría que vinieras a casa más seguido. – lo miró esperanzada – como antes…

- Te dije que me estaba cansando de ti – le dijo acercándose y dándole y beso seco en los labios – me conseguí otra, y me encanta revolcarme con ella.

- No mientas… - dijo ella con un tono angustiante.

- ¡No miento! – dijo riendo – ella me hizo sentir un hombre nuevamente – suspiró – folla como ninguna.

- ¿No me dejarás… verdad?

- Te lo dije, te advertí que te buscaras alguien que te mantuviera porque yo me cansaría de ti… no te dejaré desamparada por ahora… pero yo que tu, comenzaría a buscar empleo. Considera este viajecito un regalo de despedida. – Salió lentamente del bar. Dejando a Romilda, sin palabras. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie le había visto en años. No sabía como ella iba a esperarlo, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que lo ocurrido aquella noche inolvidable, se repitiera.

Estaba prevenido. El cambio de clima sería brusco. Pasar del calor del trópico, al frío ingles, podría haber dejado de cama a muchos, pero no a Harry Potter. Los otros viajeros lo miraron raro, cuando lo vieron llegar al sitio de trasladores internacionales, con un grueso abrigo de piel negro. Algunos se mofaban de él. Todos estaban en camisas veraniegas, y otros con bermudas y sandalias. El no dijo nada. Tocó el traslador a la hora indicada y cerró los ojos. La sensación que le causaba en el estómago, no la soportaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a los demás tratando de abrigarse con las manos. Ahora él era quien reía. Solo se acomodó el abrigo y aun con el equipaje reducido, se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Eran las 4:30 pm. En la casa ella no estaba. Agrandó la enorme valija y llamó al elfo. Dobby al escuchar la voz de su amo, se apareció de inmediato haciendo una reverencia. Harry le entregó el abrigo y le pidió que llevara el equipaje a su cuarto. Después preguntó por Ginny. Como era de suponer, estaba en el trabajo.

- ¿Llega tarde? – dijo quitándose los guantes de cuero.

- No, mi señor – dijo Dobby – siempre antes de las seis – Harry sonrió –luego cena en la cocina y se va a dormir, no sin antes preguntar por el amo.

- Bueno… - dijo tratando de contener la euforia que sentía al escuchar a su elfo – me voy a descansar… el traslador me enferma.

- Bien, señor… ¿lo despierto para la cena?

- No – dijo sereno. _"Antes quiero comer mi postre favorito"_ pensó – y no le digas a mi esposa que regresé, quiero darle una sorpresa. – subió los escalones que lo llevaban a su cuarto. Se quitó el traje y se puso el pijama. Necesitaba bañarse, pero no tuvo ganas. Se bañaría cuando se despertase. Rápidamente se acostó – descansa Potter – dijo sonriendo – tendrás una ardua tarea esta noche… una ardua y apasionante tarea – Movió la mano al descuido y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Ginny aun peleaba con algunos dependientes en su oficina. Habían tenido problemas con una remesa de remeras, con logos de Londres, que al descuidado muggle que se las ponía, se apretaban a su cuerpo al punto de asfixiarlo. Esto les había causado una increíble catarata de informes que llenar, y quería dejar todo en orden. Después de toda una tarde sentada en su escritorio, discutiendo con el último joven que quedaba, miró el reloj… eran las 5:50 pm… faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Rápidamente tomó su bolso y su abrigo y sin saludar a nadie, salió de la oficina. Se cruzó en uno de los pasillos con Penélope Clearwater, la antigua novia de Percy. Ginny la miró para saludarla pero ella ni siquiera la miró. Encogiendo sus hombros siguió su camino, hasta la zona de desaparición. Vio a Hermione, que la saludaba desde lejos… miró su reloj, las 5:55. Solo la saludó con la mano y desapareció. Nunca se aparecía dentro de la casa porque estaba protegida por hechizos antiaparición y solo Harry sabía como sortearlos. Ella elegía un parque cercano y caminaba unos metros. La casa había cambiado mucho. Ya no la protegía el encantamiento fidelius… así que podía verse el amplio frente, bien reconstruido y el parque donde generalmente estaba el BMW plateado de Harry. Si hubiera tenido las llaves… sonrió. Desde que lo vió, quedó hipnotizada por ese auto. Abrió la puerta de entrada y un extraño aroma, que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, la envolvió. Dejó el abrigo en el armario y llamó a Dobby. El elfo llegó y la dirigió hacia el comedor… Habia colocado la mesa para dos. Ella se extrañó de ver la mesa dispuesta de esa manera, pero no dijo nada. Cenó sola y cuando se iba a su cuarto, le pidió al elfo que mas tarde le llevara una taza de chocolate caliente. El elfo asintió levemente y desapareció.

Llegó a su cuarto y se puso su pijama. No tenía mucho sueño. Tomó un libro muggle, que había comprado en una librería de Londres, una novela de misterio. Comenzó a leerlo sin ganas. Se trataba de un multimillonario que había sido misteriosamente asesinado y todas las pistas dejaban como único sospechoso, a su esposa… "_Típico"_ Pensó Ginny _"Se muere un viejo ricachón, casado, y en quien piensan como asesina? En la joven y escultural esposa"_. Siguió leyendo. A medida que leía se le hacía imposible dejarlo… la trama se ponía mas interesante… cuando el asesino estaba a punto de matar a la joven viuda, el golpe de la puerta le hizo dar un pequeño gritito y sobresaltarse. Miró el reloj. Eran las 8. La puerta volvió a golpearse y ella se acomodó en la cama para seguir leyendo. Se había acurrucado en la cabecera, sentada y con las piernas apretadas a su estómago. El pijama que vestía era de frisa, con florcitas, y sus adoradas pantuflas en los pies. Sin mirar a la puerta, siguió leyendo. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

- Pasa Dobby – dijo al descuido, sin mirar. La puerta se abrió – deja el chocolate en la mesa de luz. Gracias, y puedes irte a dormir si quieres…

- ¿Y si no quiero…? - dijo una voz masculina, demasiado diferente a la voz chillona del elfo. Ginny cerró los ojos. No podía… su mente no podía jugarle una mala pasada. Lentamente los abrió y se encontró con que no era el producto de su imaginación. Estaba ahí, era corpóreo, más excitante que nunca. Tenía puesto una robe de terciopelo y unos pijamas largos de color azul marino. Parecía una pantera acechando a su presa. Ella se encogió más, con el libro apretado entre su pecho y sus piernas, y no dejaba de mirarlo. Harry había entrado a la habitación dispuesto a insultarla de la peor manera, a tomarla por la fuerza y a hacerla sufrir. Pero al verla… Suspiró. No podía entender como podía desearla tanto. Se acercó sereno, aunque por dentro quería tirársele encima, arrancarle ese infantil pijama y… - ¿Cómo estás comadreja?

- Harry… - dijo ella en un suave susurro, mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa – yo… hola.

- Hola – dijo sonriendo y se sentó en la cama. Al hacerlo la bata se abrió un poco, y Ginny pudo notar que no tenía puesta la parte superior del pijama. Para peor, su pelo estaba mojado, dándole un aspecto mas rebelde, mas varonil… y excitante.

- Tanto tiempo – dijo y acarició sus pantuflas rosadas – me preguntaba cómo has estado – los dedos acariciaron la piel de los tobillos y ella sintió la misma sensación de ser tocada por fuego. Todos los músculos se tensaron.

- Bi.. bien – dijo tragando saliva – ¿y tu?

- Nunca mejor… - la miró a los ojos – ¿Qué hacías?

- Leía… -dijo. El se acercó más. Ella se corrió hacia el medio de la cama.

- ¡Ey… no voy a morderte!! – dijo divertido. Disfrutaba de ese juego previo. Sabia que ella se hacía de rogar, para luego… - solo quiero saber qué lees.

- Es… una novela muggle – dijo. El estiró la mano, hacia donde estaba el libro.

- ¿Puedo ver? – ella aflojó un poco las piernas y él tomó el libro, pero en el trayecto se detuvo unos instantes a rozar sutilmente la zona de los pechos. Ginny aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse. El la observó un instante. _"Merlín… Contrólate un poco, tienes toda la noche" _Se decía a si mismo. Tomó el libro. Ella abrió los ojos, la respiración estaba algo agitada, pero no quería mostrarse ante él de esa manera, tenía que controlarse… no debía demostrarle que él le despertaba esas sensaciones.Harry no debía saber que el solo roce de sus dedos en sus pechos le había hecho mojar sus bragas – Ah… si, ya lo he leído. Es un libro interesante – Tiró el libro a un costado. Y se acercó a su cara – pero según puedo ver, ya se te pasó el interés por la lectura.

- Yo…- pero no la dejó continuar. Se abalanzó rápido y su cara quedó a centímetros de la pelirroja. Ella se había quedado de piedra.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – dijo, y volvió a acariciar, pero esta vez mas vehemente sus pechos por encima del pijama. Ella exhaló aire de golpe. El, no conforme con eso, se acercó y le dio un beso brusco, atrapando con sus dientes suavemente el labio inferior. La miró. Ella estaba petrificada. Su corazón funcionaba a mil, la sangre bombeaba la zona cerebral furiosamente y todos sus músculos no reaccionaban. – Vamos ratita¿no quieres decirme nada?

- No… - solo atinó a decir, cuando él comenzó a desabotonar la parte de arriba del pijama y metió la mano buscando el pezón. Ginny gimió suavemente al contacto de sus manos en la piel. El sonrió.

- ¿No, qué? – dijo y en su voz ya podía notarse la excitación.

- No… no te detengas – Harry la miro y ella también, fue un instante y sus bocas estaban unidas. Se deseaban de una manera inexplicable. Las manos de Harry abandonaron sus pechos para tomar sus piernas y recostarla en la cama. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello y perdió sus dedos en la espesura de su negro cabello. Sus besos eran más húmedos. Sus lenguas libraban una batalla para saber quien permanecía en la boca del otro por más tiempo. Las manos de Ginny abandonaron súbitamente el cabello y fueron a parar al lazo de la bata. Harry jadeó. Sabía que significaba ese movimiento. Ella lo desató rápidamente e introdujo sus manos debajo de esta, recorriendo el abdomen plano y provocando que cada centímetro de la piel de Harry se erizara. Ella se sentó bruscamente y comenzó a besar su pecho. El levantó instintivamente su cabeza. Había pensado que sería más difícil follarla, pero ella estaba más dispuesta que él. Sonrió. Y sin miramiento terminó de arrancar los botones de la camisa y la dejó con el torso desnudo. Ella lo miró. Harry pudo ver sus ojos castaños encendidos… estaba plenamente entregada a él. Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo, recorrió con sus dedos la piel de Harry hasta los hombros y deslizó la bata, dejándolo en igualdad. Los dos entendían perfectamente que el tiempo de juego ya había terminado. Harry sonrió al quitarle las pantuflas rosadas. Luego el pantalón… de las bragas se ocuparía en unos minutos. Verla casi desnuda…. jadeó.

- Joder, estás como quieres… - dijo antes de abalanzarse contra el cuerpo y besarla con mas ansiedad… bajó al cuello. Ginny entrelazaba sus piernas a su cintura y sus manos suavemente le bajaban la ropa interior. Harry gimió. – diablos… ¿eres una zorra sabias? – ella le tomó la cara y lo besó con vehemencia. No le importaba que pudiera decirle… solo quería sentirlo, ser su mujer. Le arrancó las bragas con violencia, pero la penetró suavemente… Ella arqueó levemente su espalda, mostrándole cuanto placer le provocaba cada movimiento. Él, comenzó un vaivén suave y lento, que fue aumentando a media que ella gemía. La miró y comprobó cuánto estaba disfrutando. se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo para dedicarse al cuello. Le encantaba besarla ahí. Pasaba sensualmente la lengua donde podía observarse la vena yugular de Ginny… Mordisqueó su oreja, de manera sensual… luego sus labios. Ella arañaba su espalda, volviéndolo mas loco. Fueron unos largos treinta minutos… pero para ellos podrían haber pasado siglos… Fue entonces, que sin control, se corrió dentro de ella… Harry trató de controlar la respiración. Habia sido una muy buena sesión de sexo… una de las mejores, y eso que había tenido muchas. Después de un rato de mantener los ojos cerrados para volver a la calma, la miró. Ella estaba tapada con la sábana hasta el cuello, y miraba al techo. Pudo también, vislumbrar unas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Abrió la boca con la intención de herirla, pero no pudo decirle nada.

- Lo siento… -dijo al fin, y él volvió a mirarla sin entender.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – preguntó algo cortado.

- Yo… tienes lastimada la espalda – él se levanto rápidamente y se miró en un espejo de pie. Toda la espalda estaba roja, y en algunos puntos se veían las huellas de las uñas clavadas. A pesar de que se veían feo, le encantaron. Eran la prueba de que ella lo había pasado muy bien, al igual que él.

- No te disculpes… - dijo volviendo a la cama y tapándose con la sábana hasta la cintura – yo te mordí el cuello… creo que te quedará una marca – sonrió – ¿Estabas necesitada de una sesión de jaleo, no? – la miró y vio sus mejillas rojas.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Que es lo que lamentas? – dijo exasperado – ¿el follar conmigo, o el demostrarme que te encanta que te eche un polvo?

- Yo…

- Mírate… me da gracia tu actitud – ella lo miró – Ahora estás ahí, toda tapada… sintiendo vergüenza – se acercó – ¿de qué tienes vergüenza eh? – le arrancó la sábana dejándola desnuda – ¿De mostrarme tu cuerpo? Vamos, hace un instante estabas a punto de arrancarme la ropa con los dientes… - ella sintió que sus lágrimas brotaban – mírate, a punto de llorar… y hace instantes gemías como perra en celo. Por Merlín, casi haces correrme de sólo verte excitada. No necesité mucho para que estuvieras lista ¿ahora tienes ganas de llorar?

- Por favor, cállate…

- ¡No! Tienes ganas de llorar… ¿sabes por que? Porque te descubrí. ¡Detrás de esa imagen de niña buena, está esa zorra a quien le encanta que se la tiren!!– la cachetada fue fuerte… Ginny trató de salir de la cama, pero Harry la detuvo rápidamente y la apretó con su cuerpo – mírate estás temblando…

- ¡Déjame!! - luchaba.

- ¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma? - la besó – sé lo que quieres… lo quisiste la otra noche… y lo quieres ahora – ella lo miró – quieres hacerlo otra vez…

- ¡Déjame!! – chilló ella – no tienes idea de…

- ¿Te provoco asco? –comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el cuello. Ginny sintió nuevamente esa llamarada que la envolvía – ¿dime esto te provoca asco Ginevra? - Ella no respondió – te mueres porque te eche otro polv…. – lo besó, tomó su cara y lo beso, de la manera mas furiosa. Harry tenía razón, no le importaba que le dijera, quería hacerlo otra vez… y a juzgar por ciertas partes del cuerpo de Harry que despertaban, él también quería hacerlo. – ¿Sabes que tu amado Draco se revolcó con Romilda en el Caribe? – ella parecía no escuchar, se dedicaba a besar el sudoroso torso, mientras Harry hacia un esfuerzo por herirla, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, cuando la lengua de Ginny recorría su pecho – ¿y sabes que mas? El te engañaba… - la penetró con violencia. Ella gimió y cerró los ojos – mientras era tu novio y te juraba fidelidad, se revolcaba con cuanta tipa se le cruzaba – los movimientos eran violentos. Quería herirla, quería humillarla. Como ella lo había herido hace años con esas palabras, con esa mirada de odio. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de entregarse como el Harry de aquellos años, tierno, apasionado, y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada, porque hacía tambalear esa personalidad fría y siniestra que se habia creado, para no sufrir.

- Basta… -dijo ella entre susurros, y embriagada por el sabor del cuerpo de ese hombre, que tenía en sus labios.

- ¿Te hiere que te diga, lo buen novio que era Draco? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- No… no quiero hablar de Draco ahora… - Tiró de su cuello y lo besó. – ni nunca… – pasó sensualmente la lengua por los labios de Harry… él levantó la cabeza, porque estaba a punto de correrse, fue cuando ella le besó el cuello tan violentamente que le dejó una marca…

Ginny se levantó apenas el sol se asomó entre las cortinas de su cuarto. Miró el reloj… eran las ocho y treinta. La cama estaba completamente revuelta y él no estaba. Suspiró. Había pasado una noche increíble, y deseaba seguir teniendo muchas más de ese tenor. Se levantó sin ganas, pero tenía plena conciencia de que debía trabajar. De buena gana se hubiera quedado a dormir hasta tarde, pero era viernes. Se dio una larga ducha, fijándose que Harry había dejado pequeños moretones en la parte interna de sus muslos, y su cuello tenia un enorme hematoma. Definitivamente Harry era un tipo que sabia como complacer a una mujer. Sonrió… lo habia pasado magnifico. Cuando terminó de vestirse Winky, la elfina, estaba arreglando la cama. Ginny se ruborizó al principio, pero luego, totalmente resignada, se sentó en su tocador y se arreglo el pelo. Se había puesto un suéter, color negro con el cuello bastante alto para tapar la marca. Se maquilló los ojos, pues tenía ojeras, producto de casi no dormir. Se ruborizo al recordar las veces que lo hicieron. Parecía que querían recuperar los días que no se vieron. _"Cuatro veces… una mejor que la otra"_ Pensó mientras se peinaba. Se sentía una niña tonta, recordando cada uno de los momentos que lo hicieron, el sabor de su sudor, sus besos húmedos, su lengua… Cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que se habia casado con un hombre, demasiado viril… y al cual se le hacia difícil odiarlo. Con cuanto ahínco deseó que abriera la puerta en ese instante, y le dijera que no fuera a trabajar, que quería disfrutar más de su cuerpo… pero no podía. Harry tenía el poder de decisión en cuanto al sexo… solo él. Si ella se lo pidiera… Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Winky que ya había cambiado las sábanas…

- Winky – la elfina la miró – eh… ¿ya está listo el desayuno?

- Si señora – ella sonrió.

- ¿El señor ya se levantó? – dijo al descuido.

- Si señora – dijo recogiendo la ropa de cama – el señor mandó a decir que desayunará cuando usted lo haga… estaba en su despacho cuando yo subí.

- Bien – dijo levantándose rápidamente – tengo mucha hambre… - Bajó la escalera rápidamente, tratando de no parecer deseosa de verlo. Llegó al comedor y ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Tenía un suéter de cuello alto color crudo, y jeans negros. Se quedó parada en seco, tratando de serenarse. No podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él. Harry distraídamente leía el diario. Ella se sentó en la mesa. Estaban cerca. El levantó la vista levemente y la miró por sobre el diario. Ella sintió esa mirada y casi rompe la tetera.

- Buenos días comadreja… - dijo– ¿dormiste bien anoche?

- Eh… si – dijo ella mirando hacia el centro de mesa, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Pero no quiso parecer estupida, así que levantó la mirada y lo vio, y no supo de donde sacó valor para hablar – ¿y tu?

- Ahh – sonrió – ¡nada que una buena revolcada no logre! Te lo dije, cada vez lo haces mejor… - ella se apenó tanto que no dijo nada. – ¿Vas a trabajar?

- Si.

- Bien, sabes que vuelve a regir el toque de queda. Te quiero en la casa a las seis – ella asintió.

- Y… ¿no hay nada nuevo en el diario? – él la miró y negó tirando el diario a un costado.

- No me comentaste nada sobre lo que te dije anoche – ella lo miró – sobre la infidelidad de tu amado hurón – ella tomó un sorbo de té - Creo que es mi deber de esposo, informarte que tu adorado Draco… ¡te ponía los cuernos como loco! – rió – y eso no es todo – mordió una tostada - luego, para que su inmaculada novia nunca se enterase – lo miró mas seria – les borraba la memoria- golpeo la mesa - a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Pero claro, viniendo de un sucio mortífago…. – ella siguió tomando el té – no me comentaste nada anoche…

- Te has dado cuenta de que te gusta hablar mientras… - lo miró

- ¿Eh? – dijo sin entender.

- Bueno, - dijo ella dejando tranquilamente la taza en la mesa - lo cierto es que… me hubiera dolido enterarme mientras teníamos una relación, pero ahora…

- ¡Una cornuda resignada!! – dijo mofándose.

- Llámalo como quieras…

- ¿Esto aplaca tu conciencia, no? – dijo atrapando su mano con fuerza. – El saber que te engañaba, y que aun hoy está dándole al sexo sin asco…

- No sé por qué lo dices… - comió un bollo y lo miró. – ¿puedes explicarte mejor?

- Bueno, tu no eres nada santa… - sonrió – ¿Acaso le juraste que jamás estarías con otro hombre en tu "dolida" carta de despedida?

- Mis cosas personales… - dijo soltándose bruscamente de su mano - antes de firmar el contrato no te interesan.

- Bien – dijo algo molesto – Creo que esto aplaca tu conciencia – ella lo miró – De la forma en que te dejas follar, bueno… te descontrolas totalmente. ¿Te morías porque llegara y asaltara tu cama, no es así? – ella sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse…

- ¿Me darás el permiso? – preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.

- ¿Para qué? – lo habia logrado. Harry la miró tratando de saber que quería.

- Para decorar la casa… ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que….

- ¿Así que lo de anoche fue estrictamente comercial?

- ¿Que?

- Que te acostaste conmigo para tener la aprobación, y decorar la casa…

- Eres un… no. Anoche ni me acorde de la casa – él sonrió – pero solo quiero que me des la aprobación, no quiero tu dinero…

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

- Eh… - se limpió la boca con la servilleta- cambiar las cortinas, los muebles, pintar las paredes, cambiar los cuadros por algunos mas… cálidos.

- ¿Hacer de esto, un hogar? – Dijo riendo – ¿Y cómo piensas pagar todo eso¿Con tu salario? – ella asintió, y él lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Porque harás de esta casa, una cueva de comadrejas… - ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas de abalanzarse y caerle a golpes, no toleraría mucho tiempo esos constantes insultos.

- Peor es que parezca la guarida de un espíritu insatisfecho con la vida… - él se puso serio.

- No te pases ratita… Puedes hacer los cambios que quieras, pero no te daré el dinero.

- Ya te dije…

- Tampoco quiero que gastes tu preciado salario. Contrataré a una empresa.

- Pero no es lo mismo… yo quería…

- Contrataré una empresa que se ocupe de hacer la decoración. Trabajo con ellos desde siempre. Ellos se encargan de la decoración de todos mis hoteles internacionales, así que no tendrás problemas. – dijo para terminar el tema.

- Pero yo había pensado…

- Tu darás las indicaciones. También puedes decorar tu cuarto si quieres – ella lo miró – Y luego ellos me dirán cuanto saldrá tu nuevo caprichito.

- ¡No es un capricho! – dijo bufando – Es solo tratar de no aborrecer esta casa.

- Anoche no la aborrecías para nada… Tanto la disfrutabas que no dijiste nada de todo lo que te dije de tu gran amor – dijo apretando los labios – Ahora me dices no te importa, pero yo se que te mueres de dolor. No debe ser para nada agradable enterarte, mientras estás con un tío, que tu amor te ha puesto los cuernos. Anoche te lo dije¿recuerdas¿Por qué no me contestaste eso anoche¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te importaba que tu amado Draco te engañara, mientras lo hacíamos? – dijo golpeando la mesa.

- Si a ti te gusta hablar como loro mientras follas, hazlo… - se levantó dejándolo con la boca abierta – Yo, como te habrás dado cuenta no hablo… disfruto. – y se fue dejándolo sin palabras.

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, quiero agregar algunas cosas, sobre lo que acaban de leer. La personalidad de Romilda, la creé, basándome en la escueta descripción que Hace Rowling de ella en el sexto libro. Creo que Rowling la describe como "una niña con cara de atrevida." Se que es poco para pintarla como lo hice en este capitulo, mal hablada y bastante liberal… pero si tuvo la osadía de querer darle una poción para el amor a Harry, me dije, esta es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él, y así lo hice.

Perdónenme la larga espera, Así y todo, creo que el capitulo es algo largo, para que no se enojen!!

Los dejo, plantéenme sus inquietudes, y dejen sus impresiones acerca de lo que leyeron… si hubo un error, creo que en los husos horarios, perdónenme, estoy medio dormida, y estoy haciendo lo imposible para mantenerme despierta y poder dejarles este capitulo.

Ya tengo mas de la mitad del proximo capitulo de prendiendo... creo que lo subire mas temprano de lo que la mayoria piensa... no obstante, sigan en sintonia!!

Saludos Silvia


	16. capitulo 16

**Hoa!! (saludo teletubie) Cuanto tiempo hace que no pasaba por aquí…. Parece mentira que yo era de las que criticaba a todas esas escritoras que dejaban parados sus escritos por mucho tiempo… pero cuando tengo un tiempito, me siento y cumplo… solo que ahora se me hace difícil. Tener un negocio es lindo pero te consume la vida… y el poco tiempo que tienes libre, lo utilizas para descansar… quien diría que yo, odiando como odio los números, haya dejado de lado mi pasión, las letras, por las cuentas!!!**

**Pero bueno, ya me dejo de esta idioteces que me salen de vez en cuando y les dejo este capitulo…**

**Algunos me piden que Harry cambie… otros que Ginny sea mas batalladora… que Hermione sea mas inteligente y menos zafada… y que Ron, sea Ron. Lo siento… nada de eso por ahora!! La verán sufrir, y mucho… no estoy a favor de la violencia física, pero acá habrá… no les diré cuando, ni donde, pero bueno… se los advierto desde ahora, para que estén prevenidos.**

**Hace un tiempo, una lectora me dijo que era una falta de respeto, poner el nombre de Rowling, como secretaria de Harry, y que él le gritara y le dijera cosas duras… primero no es una falta de respeto…. Se me ocurrió que, así como Rowling hizo que Harry hiciera miles de cosas, buenas y malas a lo largo de siete libros, por que Harry, por una vez en su vida literaria, no podría decirle a Rowling qué hacer? Fue una idea inocente, nada para escandalizarse, ni mandarme al cadalso….**

**Para la otra lectora que me dijo, mucho sexo… y si!! Después de todo es una pareja joven, recién casada… que crees que hacen las parejas jóvenes, jugar a las cartas? (Aquí me rio, por lo que acabo de escribir) El sexo es el lazo, el punto de unión que habrá entre ellos… después veremos si eso se sustenta, o no los lleva a nada… después de todo, lo importante es el amor. **

**a Pottershop, gracias por la presion, pero tengo demasiada... he sido maestra de diecisiete niños de un año... todos con el firme proposito de captar mi atención de la forma que sea (llantos, gritos, pegarse a mis pantalones, tirarseme encima) a mismo tiempo... si eso no es presión... ya estoy curada de espanto. De todas formas gracias por tu presión, y si, lo tomo como un halago, no te preocupes!! Por otra parte, te digo que "recordando" es una de las partes de una trilogía de one shots, que escribí... si vas a mi perfil veras los demas... gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias...**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, y estuvieron de acuerdo con mi punto de vista, respecto a la virginidad de Ginny… y a los que no estuvieron de acuerdo, se entiende su punto de vista, pero no se comparte.**

**Ahora si, después de esta declaración, que parece mas un one shot, les dejo el capi… espero que les guste.**

**Es una especie de transición… se vienen tiempos difíciles… ya saben, si no les gusta... es lo que hay!!! (Va como cabala!!) Aguanten los Pumas!!! (que no es el equipo de fútbol de México, sino el equipo de rugby de Argentina!!!**

**Capitulo 16**

Quería más. Era algo que nunca había pasado por su mente, pero ahora que estaba viviendo con Harry, a Ginny se le hacía mas fácil pensarlo y desearlo. El sexo con Harry Potter, y en esto odiaba darle la razón a él, era mágico. No podía entender como había dejado de pensar en Draco. Hasta dudaba de que los sentimientos hacia su antiguo novio hayan sido verdaderos. Tampoco creía sentir amor por Harry. Pero este, había despertado algo en ella que nunca podría creer tener… había despertado la lujuria. Se sentía con la necesidad de tener sexo con su esposo a cualquier hora del día.

Llegó a su trabajo como siempre, aunque con menos ganas. Harry, una vez terminado el desayuno, la habia ignorado completamente y se habia ido de la casa rumbo a su trabajo. _"Al menos hubiera esperado un beso"_ Pensó, mientras dejaba su capa en el perchero y se disponía a empezar la jornada. Suspiró. Tenía en frente una veintena de carpetas con informes que redactar, y otra tanda de archivos que catalogar. Y lo peor es que se le estaba haciendo difícil, mas si cada vez que podía, recordaba la magnifica noche vivida con su esposo. Si, porque ahora, mas que nunca, ella lo consideraba su esposo. Sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, tratando de apartar todo pensamiento que se desviara hacia el cuerpo de Harry. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!! Era mas fácil verle la cara a un dementor, que tratar de no pensar en la anchura de su espalda, en su abdomen trabajado, en su brazos… se obligó a no pasar su pensamiento por debajo de la cintura. Si pensaba en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry, la mañana podría ser absolutamente torturante.

Harry aparcó su BMW en el estacionamiento de su empresa. No le gustaba aparecerse, ni mucho menos utilizar algún tipo de transporte mágico. Como su empresa también tenía relaciones con muggles, le parecía que tenía que cuidar las apariencias. Al entrar al edificio, chocó con una despampanante rubia. Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. El sólo se limitó a sonreír de mala gana y seguir su camino. Cuando llegó al elevador se dio vuelta y la rubia aun lo miraba perpleja. Sonrió. En otros tiempos, es decir, antes de la pelirroja, él habría aprovechado la oportunidad y se habría tirado a esa rubia sin remordimientos. Pero ahora era distinto. Tenía una espectacular mujer calentando su cama… Y cualquiera que se le presentase, no tenia chances frente a ella. _"¡Merlín!! Ya estas nuevamente excitado y solo piensas en ella"_ Pensó, mientras sentía sus hormonas alterarse. Recordó su delicado perfume floral. Todo su cuerpo olía a flores. Mientras el elevador lo llevaba hasta su oficina, cerró los ojos y acariciaba las yemas de los dedos de su mano. Aun tenía la sensación de la piel de su mujer en ellas. Tan suave, tan delicada… La textura de su larga cabellera y la humedad de su zona tan íntima. La deseaba. Aun más que antes, aun más que en la época de la escuela. Ya la había poseído, pero no se resignaba. Sabía que a medida que la relación se profundizara, ella se volvería insaciable. Ya lo era. Sonrió. La pelirroja era fuego… pasión y lujuria. Y él sería el único que la disfrutaría. Su cuerpo se tensó. _"Porque antes que otro la toque… la mato"._ El elevador llegó hasta el ultimo piso y salió rápidamente. Allí lo esperaba como siempre su secretaria, con los diarios de la mañana y su libreta de anotaciones. El sonrió. La señora Rowling le temía. Pudo notarlo por la forma en que ella se paraba, y no lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Cuando la mujer levantó la mirada, el continuaba sonriendo. Ella quedó descolocada. El Harry Potter que ella conocía, nunca había tenido esos gestos con ella.

- ¡Buenos días señora Rowling! – dijo contento – es un día agradable hoy¿no?

- Eh… - carraspeó – buenos días señor… supongo que si – él la miró divertido – Le traje los periódicos… y puedo darle un detalle de las llamadas que he recibido… yo…

- ¿Remus está?

- Si- suspiró – llegó esta mañana.

- Dile que quiero verlo. Tráeme un café, y por favor, no me pases llamadas de nadie indeseable.

- Señor… el señor Weasley, ha estado preguntando por usted.

- ¿Ronald? – dijo llegando a su escritorio y dejando el maletín en la mesa – ¿sabes que quería?

- Bueno… él dijo que quería hablar de un asunto personal.

- Bien… - suspiró – comunícate con él y dile que podemos almorzar, si es de su agrado – La señora Rowling lo miró perpleja – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡No, Nada!

- Bien, ahora, dile a Remus que quiero hablar con él… - la secretaria se iba – Kate – ella se detuvo. Ahora, si, pensó la mujer, estoy muerta o ese no es Harry Potter.

- ¿Perdón?

- Así te llamas ¿no? – ella asintió roja – bueno… comunícate con Jacobs y asociados.

- ¿La empresa de decoración?

- Así es – sonrió – diles que manden un empleado al ministerio de magia… a la oficina para el uso y control de artefactos muggles, y se contacten con la señora… señorita Ginevra Weasley.

- La muchacha pelirroja que…

- Si – respondió – dile que… ella necesita hacer unas refacciones, y que bueno… todo lo que ella quiera, lo carguen a mi cuenta. ¿Entendido?

- Si señor.- Se iba.

- Rowling, no se te olvide…

- No se preocupe señor, le diré al señor Lupin que desea verlo.

- No… no se te olvide hablar con los de la empresa de decoración…

- Bien señor – dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

- Ay Potter, te mueven un par de piernas… – dijo sonriendo y sentándose en el enorme sillón.

Hermione llegó a la oficina de Ginny a la hora del almuerzo. La pelirroja estaba tan absorta en un reporte tan complicado que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de su cuñada. Ella en cambio, la miraba minuciosamente. Ginny estaba, a ojos de su amiga, radiante. No tenia el rostro apesadumbrado, ni serio. Estaba calmada… era como si… De repente, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Centímetros debajo de la oreja izquierda, se asomaba la punta de lo que podría denominarse un moretón. Hermione sonrió, y se sentó frente al escritorio. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos y la miró detenidamente, sin decir nada. Ginny al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió. A Hermione ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

- ¿Cuándo volvió? – preguntó distraídamente. Ginny dio un respingo y sus orejas se pusieron rosadas. La miró un segundo a los ojos y volvió a los papeles.

- No sé de qué hablas…

- ¿No? – Se acercó hacia el escritorio para hablar casi en susurros. Cerca, habia un joven que las miraba detenidamente. – ¡Sabes bien de quien te hablo¿Me los dices tu, o te lo digo yo?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Ahora te haces la desentendida¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – dijo riendo en voz baja. El rostro de Ginny se tiño del rojo Weasley característico, dejó los papeles tratando en vano de esconder algo tan evidente… miró a su cuñada, que le devolvía una mirada de suficiencia. – bien… estoy esperando la respuesta.

- Aquí no – dijo mirando al joven - ¿Vamos a almorzar? – Se levantaron las dos. Hermione iba con el rostro divertido y Ginny la miraba nerviosa. Decidieron almorzar en un pequeño restaurante muggle, cerca de la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio. Las mesas estaban distanciadas del bar. Ellas eligieron una, cerca de la ventana. Cuando vino el mozo, y mientras ordenaban el menú del día, Ginny miró a través de la ventana. Había un hombre de aspecto sospechoso, apoyado cerca de un farol, mirando hacia el restaurante. Sonrió. Harry aun la vigilaba. Al volver la vista, miró a su amiga que la miraba interrogante. Ella tomó un poco de pan y lo mordió como si nada. Esto exasperó a Hermione.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el tiempo callada? – dijo al fin – ¿Cuándo volvió?

- Anoche… - dijo - no sé por qué piensas que…

- ¡Vamos¡Tienes un moretón en el cuello!! – Dijo riendo

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? – dijo colorada – Mi vida privada es mía…. no quiero ventilar mi intimidad frente a desconocidos – dijo mirando hacia las otras mesas.

- ¡Tu intimidad!! – dijo Hermione burlona – cuéntame…

- Te dije que a mi no me gusta…

- ¿Cuando te mordió? – Ginny la miró - ¿antes, durante o después?

- ¿Que? – Hermione la miró torciendo los ojos – no me acuerdo…

- ¡Wow!! Tan efusivo fue todo… ¿cuantas veces lo hicieron?

- Hermione… – dijo colorada. Justo en ese instante apareció el mozo con la comida. Miró detenidamente a las chicas y se fue de allí – ¡deja de hablar tan alto!! Estás haciendo que me arrepienta de…

- Es algo normal – dijo atacando el plato con ganas – ¡esto esta delicioso!! – tragó la comida – deberías verte la cara… te da vergüenza, pero a la hora del sexo debes ser…

- ¡Basta¡Hablas igual que Harry!! El dice exactamente lo mismo. Me dice que soy una zorra después… - sus ojos se aguaron.

- Ginny, lo lamento… - le tomó la mano – ¿tan horrible fue?

- Fue… fue… - la miró colorada – ¡fue lo mas excitante que he hecho en mi vida!! – dijo y se tapó la cara con la servilleta. Hermione rió – odio admitirlo pero Harry… es…. El tipo más extraordinario que he…

- Bueno, no es consuelo – la miró – ¡ha sido el único!! – rieron

- Si… pero bueno… es algo totalmente diferente – la miró- soy una porquería Hermione…

- ¿Por que?

- Pues… porque a pesar de que Harry me decía cosas humillantes… yo…

- ¿Disfrutaste?

- Si… - dijo apagada.

- Bueno… al menos fue una vez – Miró a Ginny que estaba toda roja – ¿lo hicieron mas de una vez? – preguntó sorprendida. Ginny asintió – ¿cuántas veces¿Dos? – ella negó – ¿cuatro?

- ¡Hermione!!

- ¡Cuatro veces¡Follaste con un tío al que odias cuatro veces en una misma noche!! – dijo y todos los del restaurante se dieron vuelta para verlas – ¡mujer no tienes remedio!!

- ¡Te dije que bajaras la voz!!

- ¿Y Draco?

- ¿Qué con él? – dijo mirando hacia la calle.

- Cómo…. Digo… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- No lo sé…. Estoy confundida… - bajó la vista a su plato – Es algo complicado…

- Te gusta estar con Harry – ella asintió – y amas a Draco.

- Yo…. No estoy segura de lo que sienta por Draco, Hermione – Su amiga se tapó la boca sorprendida – Ahora me doy cuenta de por que no quería estar con él.

- Entonces… ¿Estas enamorada de Harry?

- ¡No!! – dijo escandalizada – de eso estoy segura… - Hermione la miró escéptica – De verdad…. Es algo físico y no pasa más que por ese plano….

- Ginny hay algo que no me…

- Draco me engañaba… ¿sabes?

- Era algo lógico…

- ¿Como?

- Bueno… ¿qué hombre, con las hormonas en ebullición, esperaría perder su virginidad a los 24 años? Vamos Ginny nadie lo creería… ¿cómo lo hacía?

- Se acostaba con las chicas de su casa, en la escuela…. Y luego les modificaba la memoria…

- ¡Bastardo!!

- Harry me dijo que tiene algo con una arquitecta en el Caribe…

- ¿Y Harry cómo lo sabe?

- Se lo contó Romilda… que también se acostó con Draco…

- Esa tía es una…

- Zorra – dijo con rabia.

- ¿Lo dices porque se acostó con Draco?

- No – la miró – lo digo porque es la amante de Harry…

- ¿Te gusta Harry?

- Me gusta tener sexo con Harry – tomó agua – no compliques mas las cosas.

- ¿Te dejo un moretón en el cuello eh? – dijo burlona.

- Eso porque no viste los de las piernas - dijo con picardía.

- ¡Degenerada!! – rieron.

- Pero ya no tengo la cara de amargada ¿eh? – mas risas. Después de una grata comida, las dos se encaminaron hacia el ministerio, para continuar con su jornada laboral.

Harry estuvo despistado toda la mañana. Remus tuvo que decirle varias veces las mismas cosas antes de que el joven lo atendiera debidamente. Se sentía estupido. Un crío que habia tenido sexo por primera vez… Ginny no era para nada parecida a las mujeres con las que habia estado. Y eso que habían sido varias las que pasaron por sus brazos. Aun así se mostraba receloso. No debía exteriorizar sus sentimientos ahora. Se sentía vulnerable y temía que la pelirroja utilizara eso para hacer de su vida un infierno. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Sabía que su mujer disfrutaba del sexo. Ella misma se lo habia dicho. Sonrió al recordar sus palabras. _"Yo en el sexo no hablo… disfruto_." Remus trataba por quinta vez que lo atendiera. Pero Harry estaba en las nubes. _"Indefectiblemente el sexo con ella es magnifico… creo que si se lo niego un tiempo, se pondrá frenética… si, torturarla con la falta de sexo puede ser conveniente… pero… Diablos… eso seria una tortura reciproca…"_

- Bien eso es todo lo que quedaba por decir… – Dijo Remus Lupin. Harry no respondió. El antiguo merodeador, lo miró estupefacto. Harry no había escuchado nada de lo hablado. – Y… - lo miró nuevamente, como sopesando sus palabras – bueno…. Tienes que depositar a mi cuenta la suma de quince millones de galeones…. Suma que será provechosa para mi, que me iré bien lejos a esconderme de Nimph cuando quede hecha una vaca… después de parir al niño. – lo miró.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo al descuido Harry, aun mirando hacia un punto, perdido en la ventana. – Arréglalo como mejor te parezca.

- ¿Eres estupido o qué? – Harry reaccionó – ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho?

- ¿Que? – dijo indiferente.

- ¡Me has dado el permiso para traspasar quince millones de galeones a mi cuenta!! – dijo escandalizado.

- ¿Los necesitas? – dijo él sonriendo.

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Harry!! – dijo golpeando la mesa – ¡te ha estado dando un informe detallado de cada uno de los negocios que tenemos, durante toda la mañana y tu no me has escuchado nada!!

- Te escuché decir buenos días – dijo riendo.

- ¡No, definitivamente hoy te tragaste un payaso!! – dijo dejando las carpetas.

- ¡Remus no te enojes! – dijo, y Lupin se sorprendió de verle una sonrisa distinta a las sonrisas sarcásticas que el joven solía ensayar – ¿es que acaso no puedo estar distraído?

- Vamos… - lo miró – acaso no… digo… tu no habrás…- Harry se levantó y fue hasta el frigobar que tenia a un costado de su escritorio – es temprano para beber…

- Es cerveza de mantequilla – dijo riendo – ¿Quieres una? – Remus se levantó y fue hasta el bar. Harry le ofreció una botella de cerveza y lo miro. Remus abrió la boca…

- Es la primera vez que te veo contento después de… - El pálido rostro de Harry adquirió de repente, un tono rosado – ¡y encima te ruborizas!!

- Remus…

- Dime que…

- ¡Toda la noche!! – dijo llevándose la botella a la boca.

- ¿No te odiaba?

- ¡Si¡Y de hecho me odia! – rió – Pero tu sabes… ¡en el sexo no hay ninguna que se me resista!!

- Harry…

- ¡Es increíble… me estaba esperando!! Y bueno, yo aproveche la situación…

- No deberías hablar de eso conmigo… deberías respetarla un poco. No te olvides que es tu esposa…

- ¡No te voy a decir nada más… eres mi amigo! Si no te lo cuento a ti… ¿a quién mas¿A su hermano Ron? – rió – Siempre fue algo protector con su pequeña hermana – dijo sarcásticamente – ¡pero debo decirte que esa mujer es una leona!! – sopló – me dejó exhausto...

- ¡Harry!!

- Tienes razón… esto se esta desviando de mi plan principal…

- ¿Que plan?

- Venganza Remus… todo es venganza – Fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó en el sillón – Bien… ¿hablaste con los gemelos?

- Están algo reticentes a vender su parte. Dicen que hay algunas cláusulas que desean estudiar…

- Bien – dijo sereno – háblame de Ron – Remus se sentó y sonrió.

- Ese chico es extraordinario – Harry lo miro escéptico – ¡de verdad!! No hace mas de tres meses que tomó las riendas de las tiendas de Quiddich, y ya ha incrementado las ventas en un veinte por ciento.

- ¿Tanto así? – dijo sorprendido. Remus asintió – vaya, creo que lo he subestimado.

- ¿Pensabas que iba a ser un fracaso?

- ¡La verdad si! – dijo riendo – pero creo que se le ha pegado algo de Hermione.

- ¡Y tiene unas ideas estupendas para seguir con la suba de las ganancias!!

- Debe estar interesado en el bono de navidad… - dijo con asco.

- Creo que en realidad necesita…

- ¿Piensas que lo hace por gratitud? – dijo él mirándolo.

- Creo que por culpa….

- ¿Por culpa? – dijo sintiendo una rara sensación en su cuerpo. – ¿culpa por qué?

- Bueno… por haberte negado su amistad tanto tiempo…

- ¡Y una mierda!! – dijo golpeando la mesa, con rabia. Sus ojos se oscurecieron una decima de segundo, haciendo su mirada mas dura.

- Ya me parecía que lo habías dejado de lado mucho tiempo. Me estaba preguntando cuando aparecería el Harry al que me acostumbraste…

- ¡Así que tiene culpa y trabaja como un burro para gratificarme! – rió – y yo soy el hada campanita…

- Harry… ¿por qué no puedes pensar que está arrepentido¿Por qué te niegas a entender que tu amigo estaba entre la espada y la pared?

- Por culpa de esa maldita comadreja…. – dijo mordiendo sus labios.

- ¿Quien?

- Ginny… - Remus lo miró con reproche.

- ¿Por qué le dices comadreja?

Porque es lo que es… una maldita comadreja… una zorra a la que le encanta que se la tiren… que le encanta hacerse la difícil para luego volverse loca entre tus brazos….- se tensó. Recordó sus besos en su cuerpo – ¡No sabes cuanto la odio!!

- Mentiroso – lo miró con rabia – De alguna manera te encanta que sea así… siempre te encantaron los desafíos Harry… Y eso de odiarla, dicelo a otro, jamas creería que la odiaras, porque estas tan enamorado de ella,que se te nota hasta en la piel

- Di lo que quieras, pero esto no es un desafió Remus. Esto es venganza…

- ¿Te acuestas con ella por venganza? - preguntó escéptico.

- Eso es parte del encanto de vengarte de alguien mi amigo… – dijo sonriendo – la humillo, la hago sentirse la mujer mas infeliz del mundo…. Y bueno si de paso puedo usarla… ¿Por qué no?

- Ten cuidado Harry… Te lo advertí antes y vuelvo a advertírtelo…. Manéjate con cuidado, porque de este, astuto plan que has elaborado para hacerla sufrir, serás tu quien salga mas lastimado.

- No te preocupes Remus – dijo apretando los dientes – Ella saldrá peor…. De eso puedes estar completamente seguro.

Nota de la autora: Que pasara de ahora en mas? No se… depende del tiempo que tenga para escribir… no me he podido sentar a escribir nada en estas dos semanas… y dudo que pueda hacerlo… Todavía no logro ahorrar para mi ordenador portátil. Gracias por la "coperacha" (que palabra más graciosa) que impulsó, una lectora de México, pero no, ya veré como puedo seguir…. Aunque dormida, terminaré el capitulo de aprendiendo!!!

Dejen sus opiniones

Saludos, y un feliz día de las madres a todas las lectoras, de habla hispana, que tienen la suerte de tener hijos… en especial a ti Paloma, y a Cecyleon de México

Silvia.


	17. capitulo 17

**Como me retaron de que el capitulo anterior era cortito y que no decia nada atrapante… les dejo este otro. Gracias por los comentarios y me alegro que algunas no se hayan tomado tan en serio, la inclusión de Rowling, en el fic…**

**Tenía muchas cosas que decir, y a todos los interrogantes, creo haberlos respondido personalmente. **

**Ya tendré tiempo de subir el capítulo de Aprendiendo… debo pulir algunas cositas… creo que estará listo en una semana… pero no prometo nada. **

**Gracias a esa persona que me hablo de un supuesto plagio en potterfics. Ya he leído a esta autora, y creo que ya ha hecho lo mismo con anira22… de todas maneras, estén alertas. Suele hacer una mezcla de fics, y decir que es de su invención… Si tan solo utilizaran el tiempo para crear… y me pregunto a titulo de que, el interés de plagiar, sea el autor que sea? Esto es por amor al arte, nadie, creo yo, saca un rédito económico de publicar sus historias. Al menos yo lo hago como catarsis… escribo para liberar tensiones… No voy a poner el nombre de la que hace plagio, porque es darle publicidad gratuitamente. **

**Basta de palidas… les dejo el capi. Esta algo intenso. No llega a la violencia extrema. Ah… queria aclarar ese punto. Yo no comparto la violencia, de ningún tipo (De hecho, no me gusta el boxeo, y al rugby, lo veía, con nerviosismo, y no por el resultado, sino por la manera en que se golpean) Pero este fic lo amerita… de todas maneras, no es que Harry agarre a Ginny como "Puching ball" (creo que se escribe asi) Pero es netamente esencial que ocurra en la historia…**

**Hecha las aclaraciones, adelante con el fic!!**

**Capitulo 17**

El horario de llegada siempre estaba pautado para las seis. Ni un minuto más. Ginny era conciente del aluvión de reproches que tenía que soportar cada vez que rompía las normas. Así que, muy a su pesar, dejó de charlar con su cuñada y se dirigió hacia su casa. Apareció en el parque de la esquina y se apresuró en dar los pasos que la separaban de su hogar. Se extrañó de no ver el coche de Harry en el jardín. Entró rápidamente y se quitó el abrigo. Dobby como siempre la esperaba cerca de la entrada para recibir sus pertenencias. Ella le sonrió, mientras el elfo hacía una exagerada reverencia. Sin decir nada, se acercó a la chimenea. Estaba segura de que él no estaba… aun no regresaba de su trabajo. Se sintió nerviosa. No sabía como iba continuar su relación con Harry. El era tan impredecible. Winky apareció desde la cocina, trayéndole una taza de té. Ella lo agradeció.

- Dime Winky¿el señor se encuentra en casa?

- No mi señora – dijo la elfina mirándola a los ojos.- El señor llamó para decir que se llegará un poco tarde hoy…

- Bien – suspiró – ¿Podrías avisarme cuando llegue, así cenamos?

- El señor le dijo a Winky que le avise a usted, que cene sola – Ella miró a la elfina seria – Tiene una cena con… - La elfina trató de sonar respetuosa, pero en su voz hubo un dejo de reproche – una colega – Ginny sintió que un chorro caliente de sangre le llegaba a la cabeza y se expandía por sus orejas. "_Una colega… _pensó_. ¡Y una mierda!! Maldito desgraciado…. La "colega" debe ser una de esas zorras con las que se revuelca!!" _Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y le nublaron la vista.

- ¿Dijo a qué hora vendría? - alcanzó a decir con un tono apagado.

- Pues… el amo dijo que no lo esperáramos despiertos – Ginny se levantó de golpe de su asiento y tiró la taza de té, que estaba en su regazo. Winky la miró horrorizada, pues sin darse cuenta, el líquido caliente se había derramado en su falda, y posiblemente le quemara la pierna. – ¡Mi señora!! – chilló Winky – ¿está usted bien? – Ginny en ese instante sintió la quemazón del té, y atinó a sacudirse la falda.

- ¡Diablos!! – farfulló – No pasa nada Winky…. Será mejor que arregles este estropicio, y luego te vayas a descansar. Yo no tengo hambre… llévame antes de que te vayas una taza de chocolate a ni cuarto, si?

- Como usted mande – Ginny salió rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Quería perderse en su cuarto. Le parecía que la elfina se le burlaba por estúpida. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la chimenea, y con un movimiento de varita encendió las luces. Se quitó la falda… afortunadamente, la tela gruesa había evitado que el líquido caliente, le quemara la piel. Se acercó hacia el tocador y se miró al espejo.

- Grandísima estúpida…. – se dijo mientras lágrimas caían por su cara – como si todo fuera tan fácil… - se quitó la ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño. Quizás una ducha caliente, le provocaba el sueño y con eso… olvidarse de que Harry esa noche, no iba a pasarla en casa.

Tenía que seguir con lo que había planeado. La venganza debía continuar. No podía dejarse llevar por lo pasado la noche anterior. Había cometido la estupidez de sucumbir ante esa pequeña pelirroja, demostrándole de alguna manera que ella lo volvía loco. Se llevó parsimoniosamente el vaso de Whisky a la boca, mientras se miraba en el sucio espejo detrás de la barra del Caldero Chorreante. _"Idiota"_ Se dijo a si mismo. _"vuelves a caer… te dejas llevar por este maldito amor que sientes por esa ingrata…"_ Bajó el vaso y miró al cantinero. Sin necesidad de hablar, Tom, le sirvió otro trago. Se perdió un segundo observando el color ambarino del líquido… "_sus ojos… maldita sea la manera en que me mira cuando le hago el amor…"_ Bebió rápidamente el Whisky. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a su casa. De asaltar su cama, de cubrirla con caricias, y hacerle entender, que él daría el mundo por una sonrisa, y un te quiero que saliera de sus labios… esos labios tan sensuales, tan carnosos, que lo retaban… que lo intimaban a probarlos, a morderlos… a saborearlos. Se estremeció de repente. _"No, no otra vez Potter…"_ pensó. _"Aunque te duela hasta la ultima fibra de tu ser, no irás a tu casa esta noche…. Ella no te quiere… nunca lo hará…"_ Suspiró. Tom, se acercó con su desdentada sonrisa. Harry lo miró.

- Su cuarto está listo, señor Potter…

- Dije que no quiero nombres, Tom.

- Lo siento señor…

- Está bien – se levantó, y dejó en la mesa varios galeones – gracias por tu atención.

- Los tragos corren por cuenta de la casa.

- Siempre pago lo que consumo. – dijo serio.

- Está bien señor… su habitación es la número once…

- Como en los viejos tiempos, eh? – dijo sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa, escondía una mueca de tristeza.

- Así es, joven… - dijo sonriendo Tom, mostrando mas aun, la falta de sus dientes.

- Bien… no quiero que nadie me moleste… no me despiertes – dijo subiendo la rechinante escalera. Al llegar al cuarto, se quitó su abrigo, y sin desvestirse, se tiró en la cama. Pensó en las cosas que podría estar haciendo en este momento con su esposa. Estiró su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos por la nuca, mirando al techo, lanzó un suspiro de resignación. _"Como si pudiera pegar un ojo… se me hará eterna la noche sin ti, Ginevra Potter…."_ Y haciendo un movimiento de manos, apagó la lámpara y el cuarto quedó a oscuras.

El despertar fue repentino. Escuchó el golpeteo insistente de una lechuza en la ventana. Una pequeña lechuza. _"Pig"_ dijo sonriendo. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar. Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó. Sonrió. Hermione le deseaba buenos días y le preguntaba si podría almorzar el domingo en la madriguera. Ella, en un ataque de rebeldía, y aun sabiendo que Harry no estaría de acuerdo, mandó una nota inmediata. _"Si voy, y me vale gorro que alguien se moleste"_. Despidió a Pig y fue hacia su tocador. Cepilló su pelo, sentada, sin mirarse al espejo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba si Harry había regresado…si estaba satisfecho por haberse tirado a una de sus perras… si él, era igual de cuidadoso con esas infelices sin rostro, a la hora de los besos y en las caricias, como lo era con ella, en la intimidad… Tiró el cepillo con rabia. ¡Como lo odiaba! Pero también estaba presente en su cuerpo esa extraña excitación por verlo… por escuchar que tenía que decirle… Se vistió con ropa de ejercicio. Era sábado y no tenía que trabajar. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y con ganas desayunaría en la cocina, sino hubiera sido porque Dobby muy elegantemente la condujo hacia el comedor. Cuando entró, vio que allí, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, se encontraba Harry, fresco como una lechuga, recién bañado, vestido con jeans y remera. Leía el diario indiferente a la llegada de su esposa. Ginny se sentó en su lugar, bien alejada de donde se sentaba Harry, y comenzó a desayunar. No dijo nada, ni buenos días. Por supuesto Ginny tampoco iba a hacerlo. "_No se dirá por el mundo mágico que Ginny Weasley anda rogando un saludo…. Menos de ese infeliz cabeza rajada"._ En el comedor solo se oía el tintineo de la taza al caer en el plato y el sonido que hacía el cuchillo al pasar la mantequilla por la tostada. Después de diez minutos de absoluto mutismo, Harry bajó el diario y la miró. Ella miraba hacia el lado contrario al joven, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, a un cuadro de un mago de aspecto amanerado. Claro que el cuadro le importaba poco…. Lo único que quería era no encontrarse con esa mirada inquisidora. Harry sonrió… tomó un sorbo de té. Por leer el diario se había enfriado. Hizo una seña a Dobby para que lo calentara. Fue cuando Ginny, habiendo terminado rápidamente su desayuno, se levantó de su lugar en la mesa… y cuando iba a salir del comedor, Harry movió la mano y cerró la puerta azotándola violentamente.

- No deberías usar la magia sin varita, si aun no controlas los movimientos – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- No te di permiso para que te levantaras – dijo seriamente.

- No creí que necesitara permiso para hacerlo.

- Te lo dije…. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo o…. – ella lo miró con rabia.

- ¿O qué? – se acercó a su silla y se sentó – ¿Vas a golpearme, hombre de las cavernas?

- ¿Eso quisieras? – la miró divertido.

- Eso es lo único que te falta… – Harry se puso serio.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

- Que eres una persona tan…. Asquerosa… mírate… dando órdenes cual señor feudal… no se come, si no estoy yo…. Nadie se levanta de la mesa sin mi permiso… ¿que quieres que haga ahora¿Que lustre tus botas con mi lengua? – El rió divertido.

- ¿Estás enojada por algo ratita?

- Dime… gran señor… ¿por que debería estar enojada? – lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Una fina capa de sudor se posaba sobre el labio y unos mechones de cabello se movían sensualmente por la frente. Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para vencer el repentino impulso de follarla sobre la mesa.

- Pues… porque no dormí contigo anoche, quizas… - ella lanzó una carcajada desdeñosa.

- ¡No me hagas vomitar¿Desde cuando tú, gran señor, duermes con una…. asquerosa comadreja? – Harry la miró serio.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…

- ¿Alguien te las pidió?

- Termina de desayunar.

- ¡Ya terminé!!

- Pues al pastel no lo has tocado…

- No me gusta este desayuno… – dijo secamente, quitando el plato frente a ella.

- ¿Quieres comer sobras? – dijo mordaz- ah, cierto… olvidé que eres una pobretona, muerta de hambre… perdona, la próxima vez le diré a Dobby que haga su desayuno especial para indigentes… - la miró. Ginny había bajado la cabeza y tomado la cucharita de té. Harry se sintió la peor basura. Había llegado lejos. Pero ahora no podía retroceder…. Tenía que seguir… su cerebro lo obligaba a seguir humillándola, aunque su corazón le decía que se detuviera. Al parecer el plan estaba dando resultado, porque ella comenzó a llorar en silencio. Harry se escondió nuevamente tras el diario. Con todo el dolor del mundo soportó los sollozos ahogados de Ginny. "_Ella se lo buscó"_ Trataba de convencerse aunque sin conseguirlo. Y se propuso seguir torturándola. – ¿A qué hora llegaste?

- A la hora de siempre – dijo en un tono apagado.

- Dobby me dijo que no cenaste… ¿por qué? – Ella lo miró desafiante. Tenía las pestañas mojadas, y la nariz colorada. Su voz se quebró al responder.

- Pues será que estoy acostumbrada a esperar que alguien me tire un hueso de las sobras… y como no estabas tu – apretó los ojos, para no permitir que una lágrima cayera, pero no pudo lograrlo. La solitaria gota, recorrió la mejilla, cayendo muda sobre el mantel. Harry sintió una punzada de culpa. Aun así siguió lastimándola.

- Seguramente – sonrió – ¿a ti te encantaban los banquetes de Hogwarts por eso, no? – ella lo miró, sin saber a dónde quería llegar – te atiborrabas de comida, tu y tus hermanos, porque en tu casa sólo comían raíces y tubérculos. ¿Me equivoco, rata de basurero? – ella no contestó – Pues, yo pasé una noche genial…. Esa mujer si es buena – la miró. Ella tensó los músculos del cuello, pero él no se dio cuenta – ¡Que cuerpo!! No como el tuyo que pareces una simple tabla… no tienes mucho pecho… y que decir de tu trasero… si no tuvieras el pelo largo y el cuerpo tan delgado, diría que eres una replica de Ron… eres todo un muchachote – rió burlón – en cambio Jane… - Ginny lo miró – Esa si que es una mujer…. Se mueve encima de uno, como ninguna. Por supuesto solo pude hacerlo una vez con ella. Es casada… - rió.

- ¿Tengo que soportar que me cuentes tus porquerías sexuales?

- ¿Estás celosa, chiquita?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños… - dijo con asco.

- Mejor… no soporto la cursilería barata… eso de los celos a mí….

- Si, claro… -dijo sarcástica.

- Y como estaba de verdad con ganas…. Me fui a casa de Romilda – Ella levantó la vista y lo miró. Eso si que no iba a soportarlo. Que se tirara a cualquiera vaya y pase, pero con esa… Sentía total aversión por esa mujer. Tanto que de la rabia hizo estallar todos los jarrones del comedor. Harry dio un brinco justo a tiempo, cuando un trozo de cristal casi le da en la cara. Ella se llevó tranquilamente el tenedor a la boca, probando una porción de pastel.

- Me alegro por ti… - dijo secamente – aunque yo tendría cuidado con esa…. – Harry la miró, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla- Digo puede contagiarte de alguna enfermedad… se ve que no escatima en pudores revolcándose con cuanto tipo puede.

- ¿Celosa de Romi, ratita?

- ¿Yo, de esa¡Por favor!! – dijo bufando – tendrían que nacer cien "Romi" para compararse conmigo – _"Eso es cierto" _Pensó Harry – Pero en definitiva… tu estás acostumbrado a tratar con esa clase de mujeres baratas…

- Por eso me casé contigo…

- Te equivocas – lo miró, y se levantó – yo soy única…

- Vamos… tu tienes los mismos bríos de Romilda en la cama… ¿Acaso no amas a Draco, y te acuestas conmigo? – sonrió.

¡Con Draco no te metas¡No eres ni el uno por ciento de hombre de lo que es Draco!!

- ¡Ja, Draco un gran hombre! – dijo burlón – ¡Apuesto que un gran hombre, que dice morir de amor por ti, no se acuesta con cuanta tipa puede, engañándote, como él lo hacía!! – rió- ¡Parece que los cuernos te tapan los ojos, y te comprimen el cerebro!!

- ¿Ja, y que gran hombre eres tu, eh? – chilló - Todo el mundo pondera al archifamoso Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, un gran chico… excelente persona… ¡ja, ja, todos piensan eso porque no te conocen en lo absoluto¿Acaso no fue por tu culpa que mis padres están en San Mungo¡No es por tu noble proceder que mi hermano Percy está descansando seis metros bajo tierra?

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo levantándose también y golpeando la mesa - ¡Estoy harto de que me cuelgues la muerte de tu hermano y el ataque de tus padres!! No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo!!

- ¡No me obligaras a callar!! – chilló y movió la mano sobre la mesa tirando todo lo que había encima – ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado¡Me tienes aquí, obligándome a verte, esperando a que el rey termine de desayunar…. Ni modo¡Me largo¡No estoy dispuesta a tolerar esa clase de tortura Harry¡Eres una bestia infeliz y por eso quieres hacer infeliz a todo el mundo¡Te odio¡te odio por todo lo que viva, y por todo lo que viviré!! – Harry la miraba sin decir nada.

- ¿Y todo esto es porque anoche no te eche un polvo?

- ¡Vete al diablo¡Me largo de aquí!! Búscate otra estupida a la que puedas doblegar… no me ganarás… ni con tus humillaciones, ni con tus amenazas.

- Parece que te olvidas que firmaste un contrato vinculante… si sales de esta casa con la intención de abandonarme, te morirás, en dos segundos…

- ¡Prefiero la muerte, a seguir viviendo contigo¡Pareces una dementor… le quitas la felicidad a cualquiera¡te detesto!! – e intentó abrir la puerta.

- No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta Ginevra Potter, porque te aseguro que lo que piensas de mi, es un diez por ciento de lo que puedo hacerte!! – ella se detuvo y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Harry, tenia los puños apretados, tratando de serenarse, pero la actitud de esa mujer hacia que sus esfuerzos sean inútiles… temía perder la cabeza un instante y provocar una tragedia. Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Ginny levantando la barbilla con orgullo, mirándolo desafiante. – vas a atarme y encerrarme en la torre de tu castillo?

- No… si sales por esa puerta….te aseguro que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te tendrá en cuenta en esta vida…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿A qué me refiero? – se acercó peligrosamente – te aseguro que romper unos cuantos jarrones de rabia es lo único que podrás hacer. Por lo pronto, podría mandarte a encerrar a Azkaban – ella lo miró horrorizada – no cumplirías el contrato que firmamos…. ¿Lo recuerdas? Y si por alguna razón, lograras desvincularte de él…. ¿Crees que alguno de tus hermanos te aceptarían?

- ¡Por supuesto que si!!

- ¡Vamos, no seas tan ingenua!! – rió con frialdad. – Esta vez no podrás manipularlos… esta vez, no te saldrás con la tuya. Esta vez, no podrás utilizar el recurso de la culpa, Ginevra… Esta vez, tus hermanos, decidirán por lo mejor. Y creeme, lo mejor para ellos, no eres tú.

- No voy a escucharte, maldito…. – quiso salir de allí, pero la mano de Harry la asió fuertemente por el brazo impidiéndole huir – Suéltame, me lastimas…

- ¡Me importa una mierda que te lastime!! – grito, perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Así te darás cuenta que conmigo no se juega!! – La zamarreó y la sentó violentamente en una silla. La tomó de los hombros y la mantuvo apresada, mientras le hablaba tan duramente como nadie lo había hecho con ella. – ¿Crees que por alguna razón tus hermanos esta vez te elegirán? Piensa ratita…- rió.

- Claro que si – dijo en un tono temeroso – Ron…

- Ah… mi amiguito Ron. ¡Sabe lo que perderá si te elige!! Es muy bueno en lo que está haciendo, y por lo que le escuché decir, está encantado con su nuevo trabajo, porque le dará al amor de su vida todo lo que siempre soñó para ella… ¿Veamos, quien mas? Ah, si, Bill… Creo que está pensando en cambiar la casa… Fleur lo mantiene contento… le puede dar todos los lujos que esa tonta veela se cree merecer. Creo que el siguiente es Charlie¿no? Bien, ese es un punto del que todavía no me ocupo, pero te aseguro que cuando se me ocurra proponerle algo, estará encantado de aceptarlo… y los gemelos… no está lejos el día en que me apodere de su tienda…. Y ellos harán y dirán lo que yo les diga…

- Te olvidas de…

- ¿Hermione? – rió – ¿Acaso ella piensa que tu tuviste la razón todo este tiempo¿Acaso estás absolutamente convencida de que ella dejará a su "Ronnie", por ti? – preguntó burlón.

- Eres cruel – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¿lograste tu propósito, no?

- ¿No crees que soy un genio? Poco a poco fui alejándote de tus hermanitos… de tus guardianes. Te quedaste sola… sola y abandonada. ¡Vamos a ver a qué te sabe una cucharada de tu sopa, amorcito!! – la besó bruscamente y ella, se separó rápidamente, tratando de decirle con la mirada, el profundo asco que le tenía.

- Te olvidas que aún me queda Draco… - los ojos de Harry se tornaron de un verde oscuro… y se opacaron.- Nunca podrás separarme de él – le escupió con rabia.

- ¿Así que Draco… eh? – Rió – ¿Acaso van a vivir en el lodo? Y no lo digo por ti que estas acostumbrada a vivir de esa manera… en el chiquero – la miró – Lo digo por él… ¿dónde diablos podría trabajar un mortífago venido a menos, con una mujer a cargo y sin posibilidades de conseguir empleo en ningún lugar, ya sea muggle o mágico? – rió.

- ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo? – pregunto.

- Pruébame… dame una sola razón para hacerlo, y te darás cuenta de cuanto poder tengo…

- ¡Al menos estaríamos juntos!! – le gritó – ¡amándonos y felices, juntos!!

- Dime… – dijo tratando de aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara – ¿Crees que Draco se quedará contigo, sabiéndote la causante de sus desdichas¡Piensa, mi amor!! El está trabajando para los muggles, gente que siempre despreció para seguir teniendo el modo de vida que tuvo siempre… ¿crees que abandonará todo los lujos por ti? Acaso te creíste el cuento, de hechizo mágico para no vender la casa? Ese es otro de los cuentos chinos que tu amado te decía, para hacerte caer en su cama, idiota… El nunca dejó de ser el maldito hijo de puta que era en la escuela… Ya te lo dije, te engañaba, y tu creyendo en el cuento de la casita feliz – Ella no pudo contestarle nada, en sus ojos se agolparon miles de lagrimas - Asúmelo…. Estas en mi poder… y no podrás hacer nada al respecto… eres mía, en cuerpo y…

- ¡Y en nada más!! – dijo dándole un golpe y levantándose de la silla – ¡Nunca, escúchalo bien… nunca me obligaras a amarte!! Es que tendría que…

- No lo digas… a veces puedes arrepentirte de lo que dices… Yo lo estoy.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si…. Dije que Romilda me asqueaba y que nunca podría hacerla mi esposa… - ella se tensó – y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que dije.

- Todavía estás a tiempo… ¡yo te doy el divorcio encantada!!

- ¿Te olvidas de tus padres, linda? – Ella bajó la cabeza abatida, dándose cuenta que Harry habia ganado esa batalla. Ese era un punto en el que no se discutía. La salud de sus padres estaba por encima de todo… Solo por ellos estaba dispuesta a dejarse zarandear como un junco azotado por el huracán, y soportarlo, aun si saliera lastimada. Levantó la mirada, resignada a su suerte.

- Harry – dijo– Está bien…. Tu ganas – él la miró – ¿quieres matarme¿quieres cobrarte una afrenta conmigo? hazlo… yo…. No sé por qué esta discusión se desvió tanto… es obvio que tu me odias… y yo… - lo miró. ¿Que sentía por Harry? Podía desear su cuerpo y pedirle a gritos que la hiciera su mujer toda la vida. Pero estaba esa otra parte, la Ginny rebelde, que no se dejaría avasallar por el odio que él le tenia, y que la obligaba a revelarse ante su yugo opresor – siento lo mismo…

- No te mientas… tu provocaste esto… tu, y tu odio porque Romilda me satisface en la cama mejor que tu…

- Yo… - no sabía que contestarle. Tampoco quería verse al descubierto. Aceptarlo sería darle la razón, y eso nunca…. Quizás no lo amaba, quizás nunca lo haría, pero si había algo que nunca aceptaría es que él se riera de su desdicha, mientras se acostaba con esa pérfida mujer.- si no te parece mal… me voy a mi cuarto…

- ¿Te escapas… como las ratas?

- Solo quiero pasar este año en paz. – se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Harry sintió la rabia salir de su cuerpo y lo exteriorizó, lanzando la mesa del comedor contra una de las paredes. Su respiración, estaba alterada, y sus ojos destilaban fuego.

- Paz es lo que nunca tendrás conmigo… te haré escupir sangre… Te haré sentir, a flor de piel la peor humillación que te mereces…

- Señor… - dijo Dobby, llegando a la sala, alarmado por el ruido.

- ¡Ahora no Dobby!! – le gritó al elfo. Y salió para encerrase en su escritorio.

Nota de la autora: cuando escribí este capitulo, estaba enojada con la vida… se notó? Después de leerlo varias veces, sentí la necesidad de meterme por el monitor y escupir a Harry por ser tan (Y perdonen mi expresión) un reverendo hijo de puta… (Como una maestra tiene ese vocabulario? Yo respondo: y bueno, es que nunca fueron a ver un partido de fútbol y se descargaron con el arbitro?) Pero como dije, tenia que escribirlo… tenia que hacer que Harry volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, seguir con lo pautado. Como saben este fic esta escrito hasta el capitulo 23 (si logre terminar el 22) pero sigo agregando cosas a los capítulos escritos. Una lectora, me dijo que no entendía cual era la razón por la que Ginny culpo a Harry… Eso habia quedado medio flojo en la historia, así que en capítulos siguientes creo que lo agregaré…

Ahora si, déjenme saber sus opiniones. Y no me insulten por la actitud de Harry… Manden tomates, que todavía está caro aquí en Argentina… o papas, que el kilo cuesta casi un euro (Y creanme, aquí un euro es una enormidad!!)

Saludos Silvia


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola!! Perdon por la espera, pero si quieren algo medianamente que se deje leer, tendran que esperar. Se que ya los canso diciendo que no tengo tiempo, pero en verdad¡No tengo tiempo! El trabajo en el comercio, es lo mas esclavizante… llego a casa tarde en la noche y solo tengo ganas de acostarme a dormir… miro con aprehension a mi computadora (Cosa que antes no podia estar sin al menos escribir una palabras) Pero no teman, nunca, como algún lector dijera, abandonare a mis lectores.. se que ustedes estan intrigados por mis historias… de hecho los reviews, que me envian y que agradezco profundamente, me lo hacen ver. Siempre, termino, aunque ahora me tarde un poco mas, mis historias… no comparto la falta de respeto de algunos autores que dejan sin concluir sus historias… (Este palo o mejor dicho "hueso", es para cierta arqueologa mexicana que me deja en ascuas con sus historias)**

**a la muchacha que quiere publicar esta hsitoria en su blog, flog o como se diga, hazlo, pero quiero saber la direccion para de vez en cuando chequear que estas haciendo lo correcto eh? Ah, y solo puedes hacerlo si eres mayor de 18... hazmelo saber...**

**Alguien me preguntó cuando Harry presentara a Ginny como su esposa, ante el mundo… Bueno, ya falta poco.**

**Otro me pregunto como siendo tan conocido Harry, nadie haya dejado filtrar la información de que estaba casado. Bueno, sin ser Rowling, que tiene respuesta para todo, debo decir que como bien saben, Harry es conocido, pero también influyente… y así como tiene un porcentaje de "El quisquilloso", después que se filtrara la información de sus cámaras, en Gringots, se ocupo de que nadie mas dijera nada de él… me explico? Harry, lo que no puede obtener por las buenas, lo compra. Y bueno en el mundo mágico, mas precisamente, en el ministerio le deben muchas, por eso nadie se entera. Espero satisfacer tus necesidades.**

**La razón por la que Ginny culpa a Harry, esta por conocerse, no se en que capitulo pero ya la he pensado… solo les diré que cuando la publique, algunas querrán reventar el monitor con la cabeza de Ginny (Demasiado violenta no?)**

**Otra cosa… Ginny no quedara embarazada, al principio… el hecho de que lo hayan hecho una vez o dos sin protección, no significa que Harry tenga la puntería para agarrarla en sus días fértiles… Y si no pongo a cada rato que él usa condón, es porque reiterarlo me parece absurdo. Si señores, Harry, se cuida usando condón… espero que todos sigan su ejemplo... al menos los que tienen una "vida social activa"…**

**Ahora si, no me acuerdo de ninguna otra pregunta, pero espero haber satisfecho, las mas importantes… Les dejo el capitulo.**

**Los pudorosos que no les gusta las escenas sexuales, tápense los ojos y no las lean… (Ja como si fueran gran cosa)**

**Capitulo 18**

Los días pasaron sumidos en una total indiferencia entre ambos. Más de Harry para con Ginny. El se pasaba todas las noches fuera de la casa. Y ella se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, sin dormir, producto del desconsuelo. A veces rogaba que Harry abriera la puerta y le hiciera el amor… pero sabía que eso nunca se daría. ¡El estaba feliz con su querida Romilda!! Las cenas o los almuerzos eran en silencio. Ni los elfos emitían sonido alguno. Harry comía y se largaba a su escritorio o la cita de turno, y Ginny se mantenía firme en su lugar, rogando que el tiempo pase lo suficientemente rápido para largarse de allí. Lo único que la mantenía con ánimos, era la ilusión de saber que sus padres muy pronto estarían con ella como antes… como siempre. Pero, a pesar que lo odiaba, no podía dejar de esperarlo en las noches. Era algo adictivo. Haber probado las mieles del sexo con Harry había sido contraproducente para ella. Y lo odiaba más por eso. Porque él había logrado alterarla en ese punto. Quería sexo con Harry, de eso estaba absolutamente segura. Pero a la vista de los acontecimientos, eso no era reciproco. Harry la trataba como si no existiera. Y las veces que la miraba, era para tratarla peor que un perro con sarna.

Una mañana, mientras se encontraba en su oficina, acomodando unos archivos, llegó buscándola un joven, de unos treinta años. Ella se extrañó por la visita, pero aceptó atenderlo. El joven la miró detenidamente y luego le tendió la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo y lo invitó a sentarse.

- Disculpe usted – comenzó Ginny – pero no tengo el gusto de conocerlo. Y no tengo idea del motivo de su visita.

- Bien… ¿usted es la señorita Weasley no? – ella asintió – mi nombre el Paul Simmons, y trabajo para la empresa Jacobs y asociados.

- Eso no me dice nada señor Simmons…

- Es una empresa de decoración – Ginny abrió los ojos. No podía ser que Harry, al fin cumpliera su palabra. – Yo soy decorador de interiores.

- ¿Y en qué puedo serle útil?

- Verá usted señorita… La empresa en la que trabajo, hace las decoraciones de los hoteles del señor Potter, y él nos ha enviado a hablar con usted respecto a un trabajo que quiere encomendarnos. Nosotros no hacemos este tipo de trabajo, pero tratándose del señor Potter, no podíamos negarnos…

- Si.- dijo con sarcasmo – quién puede negarse a una petición de Harry Potter – el chico sonrió, sin darse cuenta del real motivo de estas palabras.

- Es verdad. El nos dijo que la contactáramos, y bueno estamos para servirla.

- Gracias… mire señor Simmons, estaba pensando decorar una propiedad, y es algo muy difícil… nunca se han hecho refacciones… dudo que lo hayan hecho en siglos.

- ¿Es muy antigua?

- Creo que si, no sabría decir cuanto. La casa pertenecía a una familia de siglos de estirpe, así que me imagino que si no tiene al menos cinco siglos, pasa raspando – rieron. – Lo que quiero hacer es algo simple a mis ojos, pero no tengo idea de cómo describirlo para que tú lo entiendas…

- Podríamos citarnos en la casa…. Así usted me va indicando lo que quiere hacer en cada ambiente.

- ¡Eso me parece estupendo! – dijo contenta – y también quiero ver algunos precios de materiales…. yo…

- Por eso no se preocupe – la miró – nosotros no trabajamos con materiales de oferta señorita – Ella lo miró avergonzada – trabajamos con la mejor calidad, y eso desgraciadamente cuesta.

- Oh… bueno si es así yo quisiera consultarlo primero con…

- Pero afortunadamente para usted – dijo sonriendo – el señor Potter nos ha dicho que no escatimemos en gastos… todo corre por su cuenta – ella sonrió.

- Bien… entonces – se levantó – ¿podríamos quedarnos de acuerdo para el sábado no? Digo, si usted no tiene nada que hacer ese día – el joven consultó la agenda y luego sonrió.

- Tiene suerte – anotó algo – ¿le parece bien a las 10 de la mañana?

- Perfecto, aqui esta la direccion de la casa – le tendió la mano – disculpe usted Señor Simmons, pero tengo trabajo que hacer

- No se preocupe señorita Weasley, yo también tengo otras reuniones… nos veremos el sábado entonces.

- Y por favor, llámeme Ginny…

- Solo si usted me llama Paul.

- Solo si me tratas de tu.

- Está bien, entonces¿te veo el sábado?

- Hasta el sábado entonces…

El viernes anterior a la cita con el decorador, Harry como siempre no llegó a cenar, ni tampoco pasó la noche en la casa. Pero Ginny ya no lo sufría tanto… o al menos lo exteriorizaba menos. Sólo por esa noche se permitió dormir tranquila, sabiendo que al día siguiente, y los restantes, tendría algo en qué mantener la mente ocupada.

El sábado se levantó temprano. Tenía que darle algunas directivas a los elfos para cuando llegase el señor Simmons. Después de desayunar, acordó con Winky arreglar el salón, para que al menos se viera limpio. A las 9:45 bajó por las escaleras Harry, con cara de haber dormido poco y mal. Estaba demacrado y la barba algo crecida. Ginny lo miró de soslayo, y no le dirigió la palabra. Harry se sorprendió de verla tan despierta y animada, pero aun así, sin decirle buenos días, pasó al comedor para desayunar.

A las diez sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dobby fue el encargado de abrirle al joven. El le dio su abrigo y pasó al salón. Miraba para todos lados y su cara denotaba asombro. Ginny lo esperaba cerca del sofá. El, al verla le sonrió y le tomó la mano para besársela. Ella sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

- ¡Debo decirte, Ginny que esta casa necesita un tratamiento súper especial!! – dijo riendo.

- ¡Ya lo creo!! – respondió divertida.

- Lo único bueno que tiene, es ese BMW que está estacionado en el parque… ¿es tuyo?

- No, es del señor Potter… verás, esta es su casa.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con él? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Soy su… - lo miró – prometida.

- Entiendo – dijo mirando las paredes – ¿Quieres que sean blancas, me equivoco?

- En absoluto – se levantaron para dar un vistazo a la casa – Quiero las paredes blancas, o de algún color que haga mas luminosos los ambientes. Estos viejos empapelados son tan tétricos, le dan un aspecto horroroso al salón – El joven sacó una pequeña libreta donde anotaba las indicaciones de Ginny – No hay nada que tenga valor sentimental… todos estos viejos que ves en los cuadros… ¡ahórrame el trabajo de verlos cada vez que vengo a la sala o a alguna habitación!!

- ¿Estos también? – dijo señalando el cuadro de los padres de Harry y el de Sirius.

- Eh… no. Esos déjalos. Son los padres de mi prometido… y su padrino.

- Ah… entiendo… bonita mujer – dijo mirando el rostro de Lily Potter – me pregunto por qué su hijo también las prefiere pelirrojas – Ginny sólo sonrió por compromiso.

- Las cortinas…. Quémalas. Yo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo… y quiero géneros mas livianos y suaves… te lo dejo a tu elección, después de todo tu eres aquí el experto – sonrió

- Las paredes… ¿las quieres desnudas?

- No. Quiero cuadros que tengan colores cálidos… si pueden ser de naturaleza. No soy experta en comprar cuadros… me da lo mismo que sean de un pintor conocido o de un ignoto pintor que vende en los parques… quiero vida en esta casa. – recorrieron todos los salones, Ginny se cansó de hablar y de darle una idea de lo que quería. También le mostró su habitación. Claro que no le dijo que era de ella. Tuvo que inventar una vieja tía que viviría con Harry. Al bajar nuevamente al salón, los encontró Harry, que miraba de mala manera a Paul. Curioso por las risas que venían del cuarto de su esposa, había salido de su despacho y con las manos en los bolsillos esperaba una explicación.

- Ginny – dijo riendo Paul, sin percatarse de la presencia del dueño de casa – ¡te aseguro que si hubieras querido, tendrías un éxito increíble en decoración!!

- No exageres Paul – dijo – ¡sólo lo dices por la enorme comisión que te llevarás, luego de arreglar esta cueva!!

- En eso tienes toda la razón – se pararon al final de la escalera, al ver a Harry.

- Ah… - dijo Ginny – aquí está el dueño de casa – miró al decorador – Paul, el es mi prometido… Harry Potter.

- Señor Potter… - dijo el joven estirando la mano – soy Paul Simmons, el señor Jacobs me mando a…

- Ahórrese las presentaciones – dijo cortante – creo que su tiempo en esta casa, se ha extendido demasiado – El joven lo miró sin saber que decir – ¿no le parece?

- Eh….

- Perdona a Harry, Paul…- dijo Ginny – es que los sábados se levanta de mal humor – miró a Harry – cariño… el joven ya se iba.- Tomó el brazo de Paul y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Ginny, te tendré noticias muy pronto… - le besó la mano respetuosamente – te aseguro que será un placer trabajar contigo…

- Creo que terminaremos siendo buenos amigos Paul…

- ¿Me das tu teléfono para contactarme contigo? – dijo él, ignorante de la rabia que aparecía en los ojos verdes de Harry.

- ¡El señor Jacobs… – dijo Harry acercándose, e interrumpiendo la conversación – sabe mi número! –mas molesto que nunca – ¡si tienes algo que decirle a mi mujer… tendrás que decírmelo a mi!

- Paul – dijo Ginny, ignorando las palabras de Harry – No tengo teléfono móvil, si es lo que preguntas, pero no veo inconvenientes de tener uno en un futuro no muy lejano. Por cualquier eventualidad que pueda surgir, sería conveniente que me dieras tu teléfono y yo me contactaré contigo. – El joven extendió una tarjeta y se fue. Harry parecía un toro enfurecido. Faltó poco para que de su nariz saliera humo. Ginny leyó rápidamente la tarjeta y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando se disponía a subir a su cuarto, la mano de Harry la tomó fuertemente y la tiró a un sillón. Ella se alarmó al principio, pero luego se enderezó. Esta vez no se iba a callar ni dejarse humillar, como en la última pelea.

- ¡Si sabes lo que te conviene, me darás esa tarjeta!! – dijo fieramente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ni lo sueñes – se levantó – Paul me dio la tarjeta, si voy a hacer los cambios en la casa, se supone que no tengo que contar contigo para eso… debo contactarme personalmente con él, así que…

- Si te atreves a llamar a ese mequetrefe… - dijo respirando entrecortadamente - te juro que…

- ¿Qué¿Vas a llamar a Jacobs para que no me vea¿Lo amenazarás con quitarle su trabajo, solo porque me cae bien¿Prefieres traer a una de las zorras con las que te revolcabas en los hoteles, mientras decoraban tus niditos de amor?

- ¿Quien te dijo eso? – preguntó arqueando sus cejas.

- ¡No hace falta ser adivino, para darse cuenta como funcionan las cosas contigo!!

- Dame la tarjeta… o te juro que…

- ¿Que¿Vas a golpearme¿Vas a hacer que despidan a Paul? El es un joven agradable – Esto hizo que Harry hirviera de celos – y quiero ser su amiga…

- ¡Vaya¿Acaso tienes ganas de acostarte con el?

- ¡No seas ridículo! – dijo colorada – ¿crees que por alguna razón soy como tu?

- Si te toca, lo mato… y te mato… - dijo apretando los dientes.

- ¡Vete al diablo¡No se trata de que él me toque o no¡Se trata de si yo quiero que me toque… o no!

- ¡No te atrevas Ginevra!! Te lo dije una vez, si llegas a ponerme los cuernos…. Te dejaré marcas…

- ¿Si? – dijo burlona, dando un tirón brusco y separándose de Harry – Pero aun con marcas en el cuerpo, no me quitarás la satisfacción de verte con la cabeza adornada – y se fue, dejándolo hecho una furia.

Durante todo el día trató de no salir del cuarto. Sabía que había ido lejos, pero no le importaba. El venía con ese discurso hipócrita de no querer que le ponga los cuernos, y el muy desgraciado se metía en la cama de cuanta mujer podía, sin importarle lo que ella pensaba o sentía… _"Pero en realidad no sé lo que siento_!" Se dijo peinándose y mirándose al espejo. ¿Amor? Definitivamente no es amor… ¿O solo es un cuerpo desesperado en busca de acción¿Qué era lo que sentía por Harry? Había días en que lo detestaba, otros en que extrañaba que le dirigiera la palabra. En algunas ocasiones, tuvo deseos de acariciar su cabellera, cuando lo veía sentado en el gran salón fumando un cigarrillo y bebiendo Whisky con la mirada perdida en la chimenea… Siempre que lo encontraba así, se preguntaba qué podía estar pensando.

¿En qué podía pensar? Harry, sentado en su sillón favorito, con la mirada perdida, en lo único que pensaba cuando llegaba a casa era en ella. Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para pensar en ella. En como hacer para que ella sintiera algo por él. Que no lo odiara… que no lo culpara de todas sus desdichas. "¿_Es que ella no se da cuenta que sólo quiero ser feliz a su lado?" _

La cena, esa noche fue usualmente silenciosa. Ginny ni siquiera quería hacer ruido con los cubiertos. Estaba algo cansada, de ocasionar día tras días, una discusión que terminaba con palabras duras y humillantes hacia su persona. Aunque ella mostraba una cara indiferente a los insultos, en el fondo le dolían. Cuando terminaba de cenar, se levantaba de la mesa y subía a su cuarto. Esa noche al levantarse, Harry la interrumpió.

- Quisiera que habláramos en el salón, si no te molesta – ella lo miró y asintió de mala gana. "_Charlar… si de seguro me insultarás como siempre…"._

- Depende de lo que quieras decir… no tengo ganas de discutir esta noche…

- Relájate… yo tampoco estoy de ánimos para peleas –dijo él tranquilo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al salón seguido por la pelirroja. Fue hacia el bar y se sirvió un trago. Ella se quedó parada cerca de la chimenea. El se acercó con la copa y se sentó en el sofá- Siéntate – dijo señalando el sofá. Ella lo pensó. De buena gana se hubiera sentado en un butaca lejos de Harry, pero hacerlo sería comenzar una discusión que no quería. Se sentó en el sofá pero lo más alejada de él posible. Harry bebió de un trago la bebida y dejó el vaso en una mesa al costado del sofá.

- ¿Bien, de que querías hablarme?

- Por lo de esta mañana…. Te debo una disculpa…

- ¿Que? – dijo sin creerle – ¿tu te disculpas por un cabreo¿Qué tramas¿Crees que con esa actitud de arrepentido por lo mal que te comportaste frente a Paul, podrás convencerme de prescindir de sus servicios? Si es así, vete olvidando – se levantó.

- ¡Te dije que te sentaras! – dijo enérgico – ¿Por qué diablos tienes que objetar cada cosa que digo¿No puedes sólo aceptar mis disculpas, sin tener que agregar uno de tus comentarios ácidos? – ella iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió - ¡Mujer eres imposible¿Cómo diablos te soportaba Draco? – ella lo miró seria – ¡ah… Ahora recuerdo que te ponía los cuernos como loco!!

- ¿Para eso me pediste que habláramos¿Para hacerme recordar que era una cornuda? Ahora lo soy¿no¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Draco y tu?

- No me compares con ese infeliz.

- ¿Por qué no? Parecen cortados con la misma tijera…

- ¡Pero yo no te juraba amor eterno mientras follaba con otra! – dijo hiriente.

- ¿Si, y qué importancia tiene eso¡Al menos Draco no me hizo su mujer para humillarme!! – chilló histérica.

- ¿Te duele que me acueste con otras mujeres? – dijo sonriendo.

- No… – dijo ella, poco convencida – me duele que yo no pueda hacer lo que quiera.

- ¿Quieres acostarte con ese infeliz decorador? – dijo furioso.

- ¡Por Merlín¡Si no te diste cuenta, Paul es gay¡Y para que lo sepas, tiene pareja y es muy feliz¿Madura, quieres¡No todos los hombres quieren acostarse conmigo!! Soy una mujer común y corriente… - él la miró. No podía entender la inseguridad de esa pelirroja. ¡Si era perfecta! Al menos para él lo era.

- Aun así… - suspiró. Ya no podía aguantar más. Se había propuesto hacerla sufrir con la falta de sexo, pero era él quien más sufría. Cada vez que la rechazaba con insultos, tenía un fuerte dolor en cada fibra de su ser… por no poder saciar sus deseos. Pero esa noche iba a ser distinta. La quería con él a cualquier precio – te compré un obsequio para que firmemos la paz… y aceptes mis disculpas – ella lo miró. Harry llamó a Dobby y le pidió que le trajera una caja de su escritorio.

- ¿Un obsequio? – dijo ella contrariada – ¿Para qué?

- Te dije que para disculparme – dijo sonriente, y mirándola de arriba abajo. Ginny sintió esa mirada, y se ruborizó - Además de que sigo pensando que necesitas ciertas cosas para estar mi altura social.

- Ya tengo las joyas… para qué quieres…

- No todo son joyas… deberías pensar en vestirte con diseñadores exclusivos…

- Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo – dijo ella mas colorada – me costó comprarla, no voy a botarla porque a ti te parece…

- ¿Vulgar y barata? – dijo burlón. Dobby llegó con un enorme paquete. Harry lo tomó y lo puso en medio del sofá, entre ambos. Ginny miraba la gran caja y luego miró a los ojos verdes de su esposo. No se le ocurría qué podía ser…

- ¿Es un vestido?

- Nop – dijo y sacó la tapa de la caja. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Dentro había un abrigo de piel. La pelirroja, acarició la suave piel de color oscura y miró a Harry – es nutria… sin depilar… es un abrigo que no debe faltar en el guardarropa de una mujer sofisticada – la miró. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El sonrió – ¿te gusta?

- Y UNA MIERDA!! – dijo tirando el abrigo – ¿QUE MUJER QUE SE PRECIE DE TAL, PUEDE ANDAR CON CADÁVERES COLGANDO DE SUS HOMBROS? – Harry torció los ojos – ¡ERES UNA PORQUERÍA¿A MI, QUE SOY MIEMBRO DE P.E.T.A, QUE COLABORO CUANDO PUEDO CON GREENPEACE, VIENES A REGALARME ESTO?

- Ginny yo no …

- ¡Tu, no qué, grandísimo insensible!! – Tomó el abrigo y se lo tiró por la cabeza – ¿llamas a esto sofisticación¡Yo lo llamo asesinato¿Y tu lo solapas? Eres… eres…

- ¡Ey!! yo no sabía que a ti te iba eso de la ecología¿Por qué no le dices algo a tus hermanos y sus chaquetas de piel de dragón?

- ¿Y tu como sabes que no les digo nada¿Acaso ves que las usan ahora?

- ¡Olvidé que tu eres una mandona, que se hace lo que tu dices o terminas con todo!!

- ¡No vuelvas a decirme eso Harry!! Menos en la situación en la que me encuentro – sus ojos dejaron escapar mas lagrimas – ¡saca eso de mi vista!!

- ¡Diablos estás frenética!! – dijo riendo y haciendo un lado el abrigo – creo que el tiempo de abstinencia para ti, debe terminar… – ella lo miró con los ojos redondos y abiertos tan grandes como platos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero tener sexo contigo… creo que a ti te hace falta una buena sacudida… - y rió burlón.

- ¡Eres un idiota!! – trató de levantarse y salir, pero él la asió de la cintura y la tiró a la alfombra – ¡quítate!! – dijo nerviosa. El seguía riendo divertido – ¡Suéltame Harry!!

- No – la besó – por que gritas, si sé perfectamente que es lo que quieres… - la miro a los ojos - quieres que te apriete con mi cuerpo – Ella se removía, histérica – quédate quieta… me estás haciendo excitar mas de la cuenta! - dijo con la respiración alterada. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Harry tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Sus ojos verdes, eran casi inexistentes… y el fuego de la chimenea, le daba un brillo inusual a su cara. Dejó de forcejear para contemplar embelesada el rostro de su amante. El se separó un momento de su cuerpo, y con un rápido movimiento, se quitó el suéter y la camisa, sin desabotonarla. La piel se tornaba dorada, a causa del matiz rojizo del fuego que se reflejaba en su torso. Ginny jadeó. El sonrió. – Creo que estás demasiado abrigada…- con delicadeza le quitó las prendas de la cintura para arriba, dejándola con el sostén. La falda de Ginny fue subida hasta la cintura, dejando las piernas expuestas a la mirada del joven. Ella sólo cerró sus ojos, y disfrutó de la manera tan suave, y sensual con que Harry la acariciaba, a medida que la desnudaba – eres una tonta – ella abrió los ojos, algo perturbada – ¿de donde sacas que eres una mujer común y corriente? –

- Tu – dijo suspirando a medida que Harry, se acercaba con su mano a la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo - Tu me dijiste que era una muchachona, sin pechos, ni…

- Shhhh – le puso un dedo en los labios. Ella lo besó. – eres una mujer hermosa… - la besó con ansias. Se quitó como pudo el resto de la ropa, y terminó de desvestirla. Ella se movió incomoda.

- ¿Aquí? – sólo atino a decir. El sonrió.

- Vas a descubrir lo excitante que es follar sobre una alfombra, ratita… - antes de comenzar, tuvo la precaución de colocarse un condón. Ella no podía resistirse, lo deseaba tanto… sus manos recorrían frenética el cuerpo de Harry. No quería dejar de tocar ningún milímetro de su piel. Y la idea de hacerlo en un lugar poco convencional, la excitaba más. El la beso…y delicadamente fue adentrándose en su cuerpo, mientras Ginny gemía entre susurros… comenzó a moverse con delicadeza. Ella arqueó la espalda y levantó un poco las caderas para que el acoplamiento fuera perfecto. Esto hizo que Harry gimiera de goce… Sabía que ella estaría dispuesta. Después de un rato de disfrutar en esa posición, sintió que era tiempo de experimentar… después de todo él debía ponerse en la piel de un maestro y tratar de elevar la sexualidad de su mujer de nula a experta… sin avisarle, salió de su cuerpo provocando un gemido de protesta en la pelirroja. El sonrió, y tomándola de la cintura la elevó apenas para disfrutar de sus pechos. Con ansiedad los besó, pasando su lengua sensualmente por los pezones, provocando descargas de placer en Ginny. Mientras le prodigaba esas caricias especiales, aprovechó para acomodar su cuerpo dispuesto darle mas placer. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y lentamente la penetró. Ginny jadeó… esa nueva posición hacía sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, y mas que asustarla, le encantó. El comenzó el movimiento característico, pero sabiéndola inexperta, tuvo la precaución de tomarla de la cintura y él mismo propiciar la fricción – ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó entre jadeos. Ella solo respondió apretándose a su torso y rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus delgadas piernas. Levantó la cabeza para que Harry tuviera acceso sin restricciones a su cuello. Adoraba sus besos en esa parte del cuerpo. – Eres perfecta Ginny – dijo entre susurros. Ella no podría escuchar nada más, porque una ola de excitación y placer la inundó, al tiempo que escuchaba el gemido característico de Harry cuando el orgasmo era inminente. Se mantuvieron así… bien abrazados. Ginny podía sentir en su piel el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Harry. El se separó un instante, tratando de serenarse, pero la visión de los pechos de Ginny moviéndose furiosamente…. Posó sus labios suavemente en uno de ellos, y lo succionó con delicadeza… no tenía apuro… Después de unos minutos la miró a los ojos. Ella los tenía brillosos… se notaba a lo lejos que habia un momento mas que agradable. Esa imagen lo hizo sonreír. Sabía que era bueno en el sexo, pero de alguna manera, el hacerlo con Ginny lo hacia sentirse el hombre perfecto a la hora de follar. Después de serenarse, tuvo tiempo de quitarse el condón y hacerlo desaparecer, y cuando estaba por besarla nuevamente, unas llamas verdes brillaron en la chimenea. Harry sólo pudo tomar un almohadón y taparse sus partes íntimas, y Ginny pegando un grito de espanto, atinó a tironear el abrigo de piel y taparse, ocultándose detrás de Harry.

- ¡Harry!! – dijo la cabeza de un hombre que se asomaba a través del fuego.

- ¡Remus!! – dijo Harry algo cortado – ¿qué diablos quieres?

- Quería hablar contigo… - lo miró – ¿qué haces en la alfombra? – miró mas detenidamente – ¿y qué haces desnudo?

- ¿Tu qué crees? – dijo torciendo los ojos.

- No me digas que…

- Si te lo digo tengo ganas de matarte!! No me dejas terminar de disfrutar…

- ¿Y... Ginny?

- Esta detrás mío… - dijo sonriendo – saluda a Remus cariño- Ginny negó con la cabeza. Remus trató de mirar a otro lado. Estaba realmente abochornado.

- Harry, no me hagas esto… por favor – susurró Ginny, avergonzada.

- Vamos saluda al viejo Remus – dijo él divertido.

- Hola… Re… Remus – dijo tratando que no se viera ninguna parte de su cuerpo, asomándose por el hombro de Harry.

- Disculpa Ginny, yo… tenía que hablar con Harry... ¿puedo ir para allá?

- ¿Cómo crees? – dijo alterado – estaré en tu casa en cinco minutos… ¡déjame al menos vestirme!!

- Bien… yo, lo siento… eh… adiós – y desapareció. Harry reía a carcajadas.

- Este Remus…

- Parece que disfrutas humillándome – él la miró mientras se ponía el pantalón.

- No lo creas… solo que ha sido cómico – se agachó para darle un efusivo beso – Estaba tan caliente que me olvidé de bloquear la chimenea… lo siento – la besó nuevamente.

- Harry…

- No te vistas – sonrió – no he terminado aun contigo – ella se sonrojó – vendré en diez minutos.- La besó introduciendo con vehemencia su lengua en la boca de Ginny y haciendo que esta gimiera – esperame en tu cama – tomó polvos flu y desapareció.

**Nota de la autora**: Espero haber satisfecho a aquellos lectores que me pedían ver a Harry celoso…. Pero no se hasta que punto esto es bueno para Ginny… Ya sabrán por que les digo esto. No se por que motivo, razón o circunstancia, puse la escena del tapado de piel… algunos dirán, que tiene que ver esto con la historia en si, pero a mi me pareció un buen liberador de tensiones (El fic, venia algo fuerte, en cuanto a escenas de violencia verbal) Y aunque no incidió en nada, creo que dio el pie apropiado para lo de después… Por aquello de que el sexo de reconciliación es mas…. (Me reservo mi opinión porque se que hay muchas lectoras, que haciendo caso omiso al rating, leen esta historia, siendo menores…) Y bueno, Remus no podría ser más… Indiscreto es la palabra menos fuerte que encontré para describirlo en este capitulo… de alguna manera me hizo acordar al Ron de mis fics…

a me olvide de preguntarles... ¿sigo la noche de sexo entre estos dos o ahi la termino?

Dejen sus reviews… No hay noticias todavía de **aprendiendo**… A los que me preguntan cuando publicaré el próximo capitulo, solo me dedicare a hacer lo que hacia Miguel Ángel, cuando el Papa, llegaba a la capilla sixtina, mientras el increíble pintor, hacia su tarea. El Papa le preguntaba: "¿cuando vas a terminar?" Y él le respondía: "Cuando termine"… bien amigos, espero que les haya quedado claro. De todas maneras, les pido disculpas por este impensado atraso. Ah… me olvidaba, el **18 de noviembre** es mi cumpleaños… se los digo para que no se olviden se saludarme ese día.

Saludos Silvia


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola!! Después de una tanda de elecciones, en donde ya tenemos por primera vez una presidente mujer… después que el combustible aumentara, y con ello, todo se irá por las nubes en este bendito país que es Argentina. Después de escuchar que el índice del consumidor esta perfectamente "retocado" y que para el gobierno nada aumenta (en que país viven los políticos?) Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a toda la gente bella de Tabasco, México, que esta pasando un momento feo, con las inundaciones, y en especial a Huesos Potter que es de allá.**

**Bien, también quiero decir que he respondido las cataratas de reviews que me han dicho que les gusta el fic… Hubo una en particular que me dijo que no compartía la violencia domestica. Amiga, yo tampoco, pero en este fic en especial, es necesario… Ya te lo expliqué en privado. A todas las que aseguran que la llegada de un bebé ablandara a Harry… yo no estaría tan segura. Solo hay que ver como mi intrincada mente, crea esa situación y si es favorable para Ginny… o no. Mmm no diré nada.**

**A las charlatanas con las que pase una tarde divertida el domingo 4 de noviembre, hablando de miles de cosas,( amortentia, el séptimo libro, próxima película de Harry Potter, el trasero de Daniel Radcliffe) quiero decirle que gracias a ustedes, no pude terminar el capitulo de aprendiendo. Así que si mandan tomatazos, distribúyanlos a ellas. Por lo demás, espero que se repita la conversación en otra ocasión… ya les diré una fecha a confirmar.**

**Ahora si, acá esta el capi… es algo cortito y no es gran cosa, pero se deja leer…**

**Una vez mas gracias por los elogios… no creo merecerlos de verdad, pero bueno, yo solo expongo mi trabajo y ustedes son los encargados de decir si sirve o no.**

**Capitulo 19**

Remus se paseaba nervioso de un lado al otro de su sala. Tonks, estaba sentada en una butaca cerca del fuego, miraba a su esposo… él estaba rojo y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. La mujer se preguntó que le habría sucedido cuando se comunico con Harry. Sin poder elucubrar una posible respuesta, vio como la chimenea se iluminaba con el verde de los polvos flu, y que Harry salía, descalzo, sin camisa y con el pantalón prendido pero con el cinto desabrochado. El joven miró a Tonks, que aun tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, y luego a Remus, que le esquivaba la mirada, y sin más, rió aparatosamente. Remus se acercó, diciéndole algo, pero como Harry no paraba de reír, le dio una colleja en la nuca. Harry dejó de reír y lo miró.

- ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas? – preguntó, sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- ¿No era que tenías un perfecto plan de venganza? – él asintió - ¿así te tomas revancha de tus enemigos? – él sonrió – ¡Merlín, estás perdido!! – dijo golpeándose la frente…

- ¡No te enojes¡Yo tendría que estar furioso! Me cortaste la inspiración… ella estaba mas que dispuesta a seguir, cuando tu…

- ¡Basta!!

- ¿Bien, qué ha sucedido? – dijo Tonks, que dejaba el libro y los miraba, tratando de que alguno de los dos le explicara, el por qué de esa conversación.

- Verás Tonks… - comenzó Harry y se acomodó el pelo – Estaba "intimando" con mi mujer cuando Remus llegó… al menos fue después de que me vini…

- ¡Basta Harry, eres un degenerado! – dijo Remus colorado. Su mujer reía – ¿no tienes un cuarto para realizar tus porquerías?

- ¡No te quejes… ya habíamos terminado!! – rió burlón.

- ¿Dónde los pillaste Remus? – dijo Tonks divertida.

- ¡No voy a decírtelo!!

- ¡Ah… mojigato! – dijo ella y rió junto con Harry. - ¿Dónde te encontró?

- En la alfombra, frente a la chimenea…. en el salón.

- ¡Por lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de bloquear la chimenea!! – dijo Remus.

- ¡No estaba en mis planes hacerlo en ese lugar!! – dijo y se sentó, abrochándose al descuido el cinturón. Luego levantó la vista, e hizo una mirada inocente a su amigo – ¡Solo se dio!! Estaba alterado y ella… bueno… ¡uno no es de piedra!

- ¡Pero en la sala!!

- Vamos, Remus – dijo cruzando los brazos – ¿acaso no has tenido un sitio poco convencional para tener relaciones con tu mujer?

- No…

- Remus… – dijo Tonks – creo que Harry tiene razón – y esbozó a su marido una sonrisa cómplice.

- No te pongas de su parte – dijo colorado. Harry miró al viejo merodeador y sonrió.

- Dónde es que has….

- Son estupideces de Tonks… ya sabes como se pone con el embarazo… - miró a su mujer con reproche - ¡comienza a imaginar cosas!!

- Así que imagino cosas, Remus – dijo ella colorada. Luego se dirigió a Harry – cuando tomó la poción que le quitaba la maldición de la licantropía… y estando absolutamente seguro de que no tendría nunca mas transformaciones…

- ¡No te atrevas Nimphadora! – dijo Remus mas rojo que nunca.

- ¡Ahora si!! – dijo ella mas furiosa, al escuchar en boca de su esposo su nombre completo – Remus tuvo la idea... que la primera noche de luna llena… tuviéramos sexo en el banco del jardín…

- Que romántico – dijo riendo Harry – a la luz de la luna… ¡Auuuuu! – e imitó a un lobo.

- Mira….- dijo acercándose – Te llamé para otra cosa.

- Dímelo entonces… aun no he concluido mi noche – dijo divertido.

- Se trata de la compra de sortilegios Weasley… - Harry borró la sonrisa socarrona, y miró a su amigo como para matarlo.

- ¿Para eso me interrumpiste¿Para hablar de un estupido negocio¿No podías esperar hasta el lunes para decírmelo… o en una hora más decente?

- Dijiste que eso era prioridad… que querías saber rápidamente cada una de las novedades que se…

- ¡Pero eso no significa que me interrumpas en mis ratos libres!

- ¿Desde cuando tienes ratos libres? Siempre pensaste que el trabajo era prioridad!

- ¡Pero ahora me importa u carajo el trabajo!! Y si quiero tener ratos libres, y pasarlos como se me de la gana, creo haberme ganado el derecho¿no? – Remus asintió – ¿bien, qué diablos paso?

- ¡Ellos se enteraron quien quiere comprar el negocio! – dijo exasperado.

- Seguro fue Ginny… tuvimos una discusión acerca de las lealtades de su familia… y se me salió lo de mi intención de comprar la tienda de sus hermanos y así… tenerlos en un puño.

- No fue Ginny… - Harry se asombró – ellos se enteraron de otra manera… la cuestión es que no quieren saber nada contigo.

- Ya no me interesa comprar …

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que oíste! Ya no quiero ese negocio.

- ¿Esperarás a que se arruinen? Ellos siempre fueron buenos contigo…

- Mira, diles que quiero verlos. Necesito reunirme con ellos… ¿qué te parece un almuerzo de negocios? Que ellos escojan el lugar… corre por mi cuenta.

- ¿Que tienes en mente?

- Por ahora nada. Ellos decidieron no vender, pero puedo ofrecerles algo mejor… - se levantó, y tomo polvos flu. – no te olvides de hacerlo Remus… y... – lo miró, mientras echaba los polvos en la chimenea – no vuelvas a interrumpirme por una estupidez como esta, en mi casa… hoy me lo tome divertido, pero mañana quizás no – entró a la chimenea y desapareció.

- ¿Está completamente perdido por ella no? – preguntó Tonks.

- Siempre fue así, Nimph – dijo él acariciando el cabello rosa chicle de su mujer. – solo espero que algo bueno surja de esto… aunque a veces, tengo la sensación de que esta relación no terminará bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Remus? – El trató de buscar las palabras exactas. Miró a su mujer, que le devolvía una mirada de preocupación. Qué podría hacer, contarle sus temores, seria angustiarla más. Remus sabía que Tonks apreciaba demasiado a Ginny, y si supiera la vida que ella tenía al lado de su amigo, no dudaría en ponerse de su parte. Suspiró, y se acercó para darle un suave beso en la frente.

- Es sólo una sensación que tengo. El la ama, pero ella… no creo que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Y Harry está empeñado en hacerle pagar el abandono de sus amigos.

- Nunca supo por qué ella lo culpa de el ataque a sus padres¿no?

- No, cariño… Solo esperemos que esto no se convierta en tragedia…

- Remus, me asustas… - dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Lo siento, no te angusties…

- Ojala su relación tenga un final feliz…

- Si, - dijo Remus – ojalá…

Harry apareció en la chimenea de la sala en Grimmauld Place. Echó un vistazo a la alfombra y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la nuca hasta los pies. Hubiera deseado que ella lo esperara en el sofá, dispuesta a seguir la noche, pero ella no lo esperaba. Para ser sincero a si mismo, tuvo que aceptar que el deseo ya se había cortado. "_Maldito Remus y su interrupción_" Pensó, mientras recogía el tapado de piel. "_Comadreja ecologista!"_ sonrió. Sabía de su incursión en contra del uso de abrigos de piel. Comprar esa prenda, supuso un reto… reto, el cual Ginny perdió, y del que él ya había cosechado su recompensa. Tiró el tapado, dentro de la caja, y buscó su ropa. Los zapatos estaban ahí… el suéter también, pero no tenía idea donde había ido a parar la camisa. Decidió dejar todo tirado. Ya mañana recogería sus cosas el elfo. Se encaminó hacia la escalera. Cuando subió dos escalones y levantó la vista, se sintió en el paraíso. Parada, al final de las escaleras, estaba Ginny, con su larga cabellera roja, suelta, que caía hacia un costado contrastando con el blanco de la camisa que traía puesta, que por cierto era la prenda perdida. Solo la camisa y su sonrisa. Harry sintió que la excitación florecía nuevamente, y un chorro de sangre caliente, le quito el sentido y la capacidad para razonar. No supo en qué momento llegó hasta la pelirroja, quedando algunos escalones abajo. Y sin pedir permiso, acarició delicadamente los muslos desnudos, sin perder el contacto visual… hipnotizado por aquellos ojos de color castaño, que lo hacían sentir tan vivo. Ella colocó sus tibias manos en los hombros desnudos de su esposo y después de mirar esos ojos verdes, tan penetrantes, cerró los suyos para dedicarse a disfrutar de esas caricias. Harry, mientras una mano se perdía por la parte interna de los muslos, la otra desabotonaba con impaciencia la camisa. Cuando terminó, vio sus pezones erectos… sin duda alguna estaba excitada. Levantó la vista para ver su rostro. Estaba roja. Movió la mano masajeando sus pechos violentamente. Luego su lengua insaciable la hizo gemir. El subió dos escalones y su sexo rozó las piernas de la chica. Con su boca pegada en el cuello de Ginny susurraba palabras cargadas de deseo.

- Creo que te dije que me esperaras en la cama – su lengua recorría lentamente desde la base del cuello hasta el mentón, introduciéndose sedienta en la boca de la chica.

- Harry… – sólo pudo articular esa palabra. Harry la recostó sobre la escalera. Cuando estuvo a punto de penetrarla, recordó que tenía que tomar precauciones… de su pantalón sacó un condón y lo colocó. Los movimientos eran acompasados. No tenía prisa… tener sexo en la escalera de su casa, con la mujer que deseaba era algo para retenerlo en la memoria cuadro por cuadro… y no dejar nada en el olvido.

- Creo que yo necesitaba esto mas que tu… - le susurró al oído. Ginny sintió su piel erizarse por completo, ante esta confesión – Sé que no te soy indiferente… ¿verdad ratita? dime que te gusta esto tanto como a mi…

- Si… - dijo ella, perdida en sus ojos. Harry sintió que toda su estabilidad emocional se iba por un caño al escuchar esa confesión.- me gusta.

- Te lo dije… te volverás adicta a mi cuerpo… no habrá un segundo del día en que no pienses en estar conmigo… - Ella le tomó la cara, y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Por favor… cállate… ¿No puedes solo dedicarte a follar? - él sonrió. A medida que se excitaba más, los movimientos fueron acrecentando su intensidad, hasta que Harry la escuchó quejarse de dolor.

- ¿Te lastimé? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, preocupado – iré mas lento si quieres… - ella lo miró. Estaba tan sexy con su cabello negro mojado, y la cicatriz de su frente brillaba a causa del sudor.

- No – dijo – es que me duele la espalda…- él sonrió – el escalón me está lastimando…

- Bien – dijo y la besó – entonces… será mejor que arreglemos ese pequeño detalle – sin dejar de mantener el contacto íntimo, la levantó y cambió de posición. Ahora era Harry quien estaba sentado en el escalón, y Ginny sobre él. El gemido de la chica al sentirlo tan dentro de su ser, lo hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa. – Bien… - besó su cuello – ya te enseñé el movimiento preciso…- la jaló de su larga cabellera para que lo mirara – quiero ver como lo haces pequeña.- Ella comenzó a moverse torpemente, hasta que pudo encontrar el ritmo adecuado. El estaba al parecer complacido, porque esa posición le dejaba libre las manos, que se dedicaron a acariciar cada milímetro de piel de su mujer – aprendes rápido comadreja… – dijo en un hilo de voz cuando el orgasmo era algo irrefrenable. Se mantuvieron unidos así, por unos minutos. Ella estaba toda sudada, su pelo pegado a la espalda y a la cara. La beso. Necesitaba hacerlo….sentir el aliento calido de su mujer.- Estuviste perfecta. – Ella no abría los ojos… sentía que se había comportado como una zorra, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse satisfecha por haber respondido de esa manera a las caricias de su esposo. Una vez que se serenara un poco, y sintiendo como él le quitaba delicadamente el cabello de la cara, abrió los ojos, y lo miró con intensidad. Harry se sintió completamente vulnerable, ante esa mirada tan intensa.

- Pensé que no vendrías… – dijo ella. Harry la miró sin saber que responder. ¡Ella lo confundía tanto!! Primero le decía que lo odiaba… y luego se entregaba a él como hacía unos instantes… como si no hubiera mañana. Bufó – Se que me ordenaste que te esperara en la cama, pero… - él la calló con un beso.

- Me desobedeciste… – dijo y con un movimiento rompió el contacto físico. Se quitó el condón, y, lo hizo desaparecer – Tendré que castigarte – ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. El sonrió. La alzó a horcajadas y sin decirle mas, la llevó a la habitación.

Un mes… un mes desde la pelea del tapado de piel. Un mes de lujuria. Un mes donde Ginny descubrió que le encantaba el sexo con Harry… y un mes donde se sintió satisfecha de haber esperado con Draco. Porque el sexo con su ahora esposo era de antología… Tenía que darse por vencida, cada vez que él la buscaba. El sabía como hacerlo, y ella caía rendida a sus pies.

No había noche que no estuvieran juntos, literalmente fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo. En la habitación de Ginny. Nunca lo hicieron en el cuarto de Harry. Eso estaba prohibido para ella, y Harry nunca se quedaba a dormir con ella… eso estaba prohibido para él. Claro que Ginny no se lo había prohibido. Harry se había impuesto esa regla a si mismo, porque suponía que quedarse a dormir, le daba la pauta a la pelirroja de que él la quería… y eso nunca lo iba a decir… nunca.

Tenía que convencerse de mala manera, y recordarse que ella estaba en su vida, por venganza… todos los días lo recordaba, pero desgraciadamente para él, una vez que cerraba la puerta y entraba a su casa, la venganza quedaba en el más recóndito de sus pensamientos… siempre sucedía cuando percibía el perfume a jazmines del cuerpo de su mujer… La adoraba.

Ginny también tenía que estar alerta… pendiente de los arranques de su marido, aunque en ese último mes, los arranques de furia, habían sido suplantados por noches de ardiente pasión. Sus besos dolían más que las palabras hirientes del pasado, y sus caricias, eran dagas venenosas para su piel… pero era tan adictivo. Ese perfume tan masculino, su lengua ávida, todo él… Ya no tenía otro pensamiento en su mente que hacer el amor con Harry, desearlo, probar mil y un maneras de amarlo… convertirse en su mejor alumna. No podía entender como ese ser que le dijera mil y un palabras para herirla, podía curarla de la manera en que lo hacía en la cama… con frases cargadas de pasión, dulces, empalagosas, que la hacían perderse en ese torbellino que era su esposo. No tenía dudas… no lo amaba, pero lo deseaba de una manera que ella nunca soñó desear… ni siquiera a Draco.

Harry se pasaba las mañanas en su oficina, recordando cada momento de la noche anterior. Debía darle la razón a Remus cuando le decía que quizás él saldría herido de esta relación… Porque la amaba. Y eso era algo con lo que no podía luchar. El amor que le tenía era mucho más grande que el odio que le profesaba…

Recostado en el sofá, descansando lo encontró una mañana su amigo.

- Disculpa que no haya golpeado… – dijo Remus, mirando unas carpetas, y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. Harry que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sumido en una sensación de estar entre despierto y dormido, ni siquiera le contestó – Pero creo que deberías ver estos papeles del Resort antes de realizar la cita con… - levantó la mirada y vio su sillón vacío – ¿Harry?

- ¿Hmmm? – dijo adormilado. Remus miró hacia el sofá y abrió los ojos extrañado. Harry no tenía el saco de su traje puesto, se había aflojado la corbata y estaba acostado, sin los zapatos puestos, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- ¿Harry? – se acercó temeroso – ¿te encuentras bien? – ni una respuesta – ¡Harry!!

- ¿Que? – dijo malhumorado – maldición ¿qué te pasa Remus? – dijo sentándose y frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – bufó – ¿que te pasa a ti¡Mírate, pareces un andrajoso!!

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo mas malhumorado. Los ojos estaban rojos, y renegaba porque no podía ponerse los zapatos – ¡ni descansar un rato se puede!! – se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa.

- Harry… - Remus se sentó en una silla. Harry recorrió la oficina y se fue su baño privado. Al rato salió con la cara lavada, y el cabello algo peinado.

- Bien… -se sentó en su lugar – que querías…

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada... – dijo sereno – ¿un trago? Aunque en verdad me haría falta un café... –dijo sonriendo – ¡me duermo parado!!

- ¿Qué te sucede muchacho?

- Nada… – dijo riendo.

- Vamos… creí que me tenias confianza.

- Mujeres… - dijo bajando la vista y Remus pudo ver algún rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Mujeres en plural… – dijo el viejo merodeador, tanteando la situación – o en singular?

- Bien… - lo miró – una en particular… - Remus meneó la cabeza y torció los ojos.

- No lo creo…

- Créelo – dijo, largando un soplido de satisfacción. – ¡va a matarme!!

- ¡Cállate Harry!! – dijo Remus – te dije que no me contaras detalles…

- No lo haré… pero me dijiste que te contara lo que me pasaba. – rió – Ella me pasa… ¡todo el tiempo!!

- Basta… no deberías acostumbrarte… – Harry lo miró sin entender – recuerda que me dijiste que cuando ella se enamorara, tu la dejarías… - El miró el vaso de Whisky, como absorto en sus pensamientos, luego suspiró, y miro a su amigo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Brillo que Remus, no habia visto en esos ojos verdes, desde hacía años.

- Remus… - solo dijo y dejó el vaso.

- ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

- Eso… no sé – Acomodó los papeles nervioso – ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Esto puede esperar… - dijo quitándole los papeles. Harry nervioso, tomó otra vez el vaso de Whisky y apuró un trago.

- No…

- Vamos… ¿no me tienes confianza? – lo miró – ¿cambiaste de opinión respecto a dejarla?

- Es que… es difícil – dijo y se levantó para servirse otro trago de Whisky. – Es… tan… - miró hacia la ventana, quedándose callado unos segundos – no puedes imaginar las sensaciones que me despierta Remus… - dijo sereno – Ella puede… hacerme olvidar mil cosas con solo mirarme… con esa mirada tan especial que tiene una vez que hacemos el amor…

- ¿No la follas más? - él lo miró.

- Si… bueno, tú me entiendes…

- Hay una diferencia muy grande entre follar y hacer el amor…

- Para mi no. – dijo terco. Remus lo miró, incrédulo.

- Bien… me dices que te provoca sensaciones distintas, que te hace olvidar el mundo… ¿hasta cuando?

- ¿Hasta cuando qué?

- Hasta cuando te ilusionarás con esto…

- No lo entiendes… - bajó la mirada – Es… ella no me lo pide… ella no me pide que lo hagamos… porque yo soy el que toma las decisiones en cuanto al sexo… Pero por la forma en que reacciona, parece que lo estuviera esperando… ¿entiendes lo que digo?

- ¿Nunca te pidió estar contigo en la intimidad?

- No…

- Pero… aun así, ella no se siente presionada para hacerlo cuando tú se lo exiges….

- Yo no le exijo nada – dijo mirándolo serio – el sexo es solo parte del contrato, y ella tiene que aceptarlo. Pero últimamente es como si deseara que yo haya hecho ese contrato… que yo le haga cumplir en especial esa cláusula. Y bueno… - sonrió con picardía.

- Explícate mejor - él resopló. Le costaba horrores hablar de Ginny con Remus, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y quien mejor que su amigo, su confidente para hacerlo.

- Vive el sexo de una manera que ninguna mujer con la que he estado lo vive y a la vez, me hace vivir una experiencia increíble, que nunca he vivido con nadie… ni siquiera en mi primera vez… Además… Yo fui el primero…

- ¿Que?

- Que yo fui el…

- Si te entendí… lo que me sorprende es que con tantos años de novia con… tu sabes, no…

- No – dijo sonriendo. – es toda mía…

- Y... déjame bajarte de esa nube en la que estás a causa de lo novedoso que es para ti estar con Ginny. – Harry miró a Remus sin entender a donde quería llegar - ¿qué sucederá cuando ella vea nuevamente a Draco?

- ¿Que? – dijo serio. Eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ginny había probado las delicias del sexo…él le había enseñado muchas cosas… ¿qué sucedería cuando ellos se vieran nuevamente¿Ginny se entregaría a la pasión y al amor que le provocara su antiguo novio?

- ¿Qué puede suceder cuando lo vea? Recuerda que ella lo ama… por mas que tu le des vuelta la cabeza cuando están en la intimidad… él es el hombre de…

- ¡Cállate!!– dijo tirando el vaso de Whisky que se estrelló en la pared – ¡No te atrevas a… ¡él nunca la tendrá¿y sabes por qué? Porque antes de que sea de otro… ¡la mato!! – se sentó respirando entrecortado…

- Harry – dijo alarmado – lo dices por decir… - él meneó la cabeza. Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido y alarmado.

- Ella es mía… y nadie mas podrá tocarla… de eso me encargo yo - lo miró – Bien… ¿qué papeles debemos revisar?

- ¿Serías capaz de matarla?

- Si – dijo seguro – la mato, y lo mato… al que se atreva a tocarla… Solo yo soy dueño de esa mujer Remus… nadie, tiene derecho mas que yo sobre ella…

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices… puedo entender que estés ofuscado, y que el fragor de los celos te hagan decir la estupidez que acabas de decir, pero…

- No es una estupidez… si yo no la tengo… no la tiene nadie… Ella es mía… yo la hice mujer… mi mujer… solo mía… de nadie mas… el que se atreva siquiera a mirarla… que se atenga a las consecuencias… - respiró profundamente – ahora si, déjame ver qué arreglos hay que hacer a esos papeles. – Remus lo miró alarmado. Esa faceta de Harry era desconocida para él. Se imaginó el mismo temperamento a la hora de matar a Voldemort… mientras le entregaba los documentos, rogó al cielo porque la actitud de su amigo cambiara… o que ella se enamorara de Harry. Si alguna de las dos cosas no sucedía, la pelirroja tendría los días contados.

Nota de la autora: si, son capítulos cortos, pero que quieren? Ya están escritos… y a mi me gustan así… cortos pero intensos…

Dejen sus opiniones, hasta la próxima. No diré una fecha, porque no tengo tiempo para escribir, y no quiero decirles una fecha especial porque después se enojan cuando no cumplo, ok? Esto va para ti, que quieres una fecha exacta… si la tuviera lo haría, pero de verdad, esto es a pulmón…. Subiré un capitulo cuando pueda…

Saludos Silvia


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola!! Para aquellos que rogaban por un capitulo mas, aquí lo tienen.**

**Bien, he recibido muchos reviews, y sepan disculpar si no los contesto a todos, pero bueno, los que me mandan muchas preguntas, creo haberlos respondido, si no, bueno, mandenlas de nuevo y vere que hago. **

**Gracias a esa niña, que me mando ese regalo de Quidditch… todavía no he podido leerlo.**

**Para aquellos que me sugieren tal o cual cosa suceda en el fic… chicas, de la misma manera me sugirieron miles de cosas para "Aprendiendo" y eso da como resultado que tenga un pequeño lago, y no laguna mental, que me deje terminar ese fic. Lo mas lamentable, es que solo faltan tres capítulos y adios aprendiendo, pero no puedo terminarlo!! Todas sus sugerencias son agradecidas, pero por favor, demasiado complicada ya me plantié esta historia para hacerla mas complicada con sus sugerencias!**

**Pasando a otro dato, quisiera conseguir el ring tones, con el reto del Rey de España a Chávez… me mató!! Y por favor un pedido a mis amigas de México: me regalaron unas tortillas y quisiera que me mandaran por privado algunas recetas mexicanas donde pueda utilizarlas, y también me regalaron unos nachos, pero no se con que acompañarlos… podrían mandarme un recetario, please?**

**A la muchacha que me sugirió que podría ser una escritora, bien pagada, bueno, déjame decirte que si, soy bien pagada, porque con sus comentarios me doy por satisfecha de que mi labor valió la pena.**

**Ah, y una ultima cosita… El domingo es mi cumpleaños.**

**No, esto es lo ultimo… vieron la novia de Daniel Radcliffe? Yo vi una foto de ella vendiendo jugos… ¡Ay si yo fuera la dueña de la fabrica de jugos, la mandaría a poner un puestito de venta, en el centro de Bagdad…!**

**Ahora si, el capitulo!! No me maten si es corto!!!**

**Capitulo 20**

Los días para Harry se volvían inmensamente desesperantes, porque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en todo lo que ocurría la noche anterior con su pelirroja. Los negocios ya no le importaban, su intención de humillarla y dejarla en ridículo quedaban en la nada, cada vez que llegaba a su casa, y se encontraba con esa mirada brillante, esa mirada que le hacia pensar que ella tal vez… sacudía su cabeza, tratando de convencerse que eso era solo una ilusión. Era casi imposible que ella se enamorara de él. Sabia que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Tenía esa necesidad de hacerle entender que la amaba, pero estaba esa parte siniestra, dolida, que clamaba por sangre. Por otro lado, estaba aun latente, las palabras de Remus _"¿Que pasaría cuando Draco y ella se encontraran?"_ Trataba en vano no pensar en eso. Si ella se fuera con ese infeliz hurón… respiraba entrecortadamente cada vez que esa imagen venía a su mente. Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo, se revolucionaba, de solo imaginar que esa piel tan suave, que olía a jazmines, pueda ser tocada por las inmundas manos de ese mortífago. Sentía que si eso sucedía, si ella se entregaba al sexo con Malfoy, la perdería para siempre, y eso terminaría por sepultarlo. No soportaría la vida pensarla y verla con su peor enemigo. Y por esta razón, durante la jornada laboral, se convencía de que era tiempo que el frío y maldito Harry Potter regresara. Era su coraza, su mecanismo de defensa. Pero cada noche, cuando pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de su mujer, sentía que un imán, lo llevaba hacia el pomo de la puerta, y lo obligaba a abrirla, y allí, todo pensamiento, toda intención se iba por el caño. Sucedía siempre, cada vez que entraba a esa habitación… solo ver ese cuerpo delgado y frágil… esa silueta casi etérea, esperándolo. Porque el estaba seguro que ella deseaba que él entrara a su habitación e hiciera lo que tenia que hacer. Ella no se quejaba, y él, se maldecía por ser tan vulnerable ante esa mujer.

Ginny vivía en un mundo de absoluta confusión. Se sentía viva, cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos… pero también se sentía como si estuviera faltándole a sus convicciones, revolcándose con el causante de todo su dolor. Se obligaba a recordar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en la cocina de su casa, y la cara de dolor de su hermano Ron, al darle la noticia de que sus padres… y luego recordaba esos ojos verdes que la miraban con compasión… la rabia que afloró por sus venas al verlo tan cínico, dándole el pésame, haciéndose el dolido por la situación, cuando el era el culpable de todo. Se maldecía a si misma, por no recordar eso cuando estaban en una de sus apasionadas sesiones. El tenía ese poder. La hacia olvidar de todo y de todos cuando estaban juntos. El la confundía tanto… No podía odiarlo… ya no sentía ese sentimiento por él, solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de entregarse, de tenerlo así, aunque sea ese instante, solo para ella. En ocasiones, cuando Harry llegaba demasiado tarde, la rabia la carcomía de pensar que estaba con su amante favorita, Romilda Vane. Rogaba a todos los magos conocidos, que llegara temprano a casa… y cuando lo veía cerrar la puerta de entrada, se sentía aliviada, y lo miraba fijamente, mientras en su interior sonreía como tonta… esa noche, como todas las noches, ella sería su amante favorita…

Una mañana semanas antes de la Navidad, Ginny despertó y como tenía el día libre en su trabajo, decidió que esa jornada sería especial para realizar las compras de Navidad. Bajó hacia la sala y allí se encontró con su cuñada, que con una sonrisa, la miraba de arriba abajo, sorprendida. Llegó hasta el sofá y acomodando su bolso, la miró sin entender por qué su amiga no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Parece que esta mañana te comió la lengua el gato – dijo Ginny mirándola divertida.

- Es que… - Hermione bufó - si no viera el cambio que has tenido en estos meses¡no creería que fueras tu!! – Ginny sonrió

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- ¡Mira como estas vestida!! – dijo rodeándola, y riendo – Te ves tan…

- Vamos, no es para tanto – Tenía puesta una blusa blanca, un suéter verde y falda algo arriba de las rodillas, con tablas, y botas largas, negras de cuero, que estilizaban mas sus piernas. – Es la misma ropa que suelo usar siempre…

- ¡Pero estás mas – sonrió – mujer!!

- ¡Ey! – le dio un golpe – como si antes fuera un… ¡troll!

- Bueno, eras una chica… ¡ahora eres una mujer!!

- Deja esa estupidez – dijo colorada – ¿tienes que ir a trabajar?

- No… tengo el día libre.

- ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos las compras de Navidad?

- ¿Para qué crees que vine?

- Bien – se levantó y buscó un largo abrigo - ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Y Harry?

- El tuvo que ir a trabajar temprano…

- Bueno… vamos. Tienes que regresar…

- Antes de las seis.

- ¡Bien!! Entonces tenemos todo el día para nosotras – agregó Hermione, abrazando a su amiga.

- No todo el día…. – dijo mirándola – quiero ver a mis padres, también.

- Pero no tendremos que estar con maridos molestos… - dijo divertida.

- ¡En eso tienes razón!! – salieron de la casa y desaparecieron en el parque, para luego aparecerse en un rincón del callejón Diagon. Recorrieron los doscientos metros que las separaban del Banco de Gringots. Al entrar una ola de calor las hizo olvidar del gélido aire otoñal. Suspiraron aliviadas y se acercaron contentas hasta el escritorio de uno de los gnomos que estaba desocupado.

- Buenas días, mi nombre es Ragnok¿en qué puedo ayudarlas señoritas?

- Buenos días – dijo Hermione- mi nombre es Hermione Granger y vengo a retirar dinero de mi cámara…

- ¿Tiene la llave?

- Si, aquí la tiene – dijo, entregándole la pequeña llave dorada.

- Bien…. Enseguida uno de nosotros la llevará a su cámara

- Gracias.

- Bueno, el mismo duende puede llevarme hasta mi cámara, así saco el dinero que tengo allí – agregó Ginny sonriente.

- ¿Nombre?

- Ginevra Weasley… - el duende buscó en un enorme libro el nombre y número de la cámara – tengo la llave, y el número es…

- Déme la llave por favor – dijo rudamente el duende, interrumpiéndola. Hermione miró a Ginny, no entendiendo por que le pedían la llave… Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y sin decir nada mas, extendió la llave y se la entregó.

- ¿Para que quiere la llave de mi cámara?

- Porque esta cámara ya no le pertenece…

- ¿Qué!!!? – dijo sorprendida – ¿como que no es mas mi cámara¡Esto es un atropello! – el duende la miró – Sabe usted, señor Ragnok, que dentro de esa cámara, tengo 70 galeones, que son míos y que tengo derecho a sacarlos… y usted no puede… - El duende, le hizo señas para que lo acompañaran. Ginny, apretó su bolso con rabia y con pasos seguros fue detrás. Hermione, miraba de reojo a su amiga. Si no le daban el dinero, se armaría un revuelo, que aparecería en todos los periódicos. Ginny iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Bill ya le había comentado que los duendes a veces se apropiaban de las cuentas de algunos magos. Por supuesto, estaba dispuesta a voltear el mundo para que esas criaturas, no se quedaran con lo poco que tenía. Ragnok, se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, con aldabas doradas, y les pidió que pasaran. Sin ser cortés, ni invitarlas a tomar asiento se acercó a un inmenso escritorio, y se sentó parsimoniosamente. Ginny, que estaba a punto de echar chispas, esperó que el duende le diera una explicación. Este se tomó varios minutos, cuando levantó la vista de unos pergaminos, la miró con aire de superioridad.

- Lo siento señora Potter… - ella arqueó una ceja al escuchar que Ragnok, la llamaba por su apellido de casada.- pero el contenido de su cámara pasó a una de las tantas cámaras que tiene su esposo, el señor…

- Sé quien es mi esposo, - dijo Ginny, ofuscada. Hermione la miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que su amiga no renegaba de su apellido. - ¡pero no por eso se tiene que quedar con mi dinero¡Es mío!! Y es mi cámara, no puede…

- Señora… - dijo el duende casi perdiendo la paciencia – Si ha estudiado un poco la legislación mágica, debe saber que, cuando usted contrae matrimonio en el mundo mágico, las cuentas se unifican… - Ginny sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, al recordar la maldita legislación mágica, sobre los bienes mancomunados- su cámara queda anulada, y el dinero que hubiere allí, pasa a las cámaras a nombre de su esposo…

- Pero que idiotez – soltó – ¿y por qué no pasa su dinero a mi cámara? – Hermione bufó, y el duende rodó los ojos.

- Así es la ley… no es a mi, a quien debe quejarse, por el machismo explicito en las leyes creadas por los magos, señora…

- Entonces, si eso sucede, quiero sacar mis 70 galeones de la cámara de mi marido.

- ¿De cual de las veinte? – dijo Ragnok, escribiendo en un pergamino.

- ¿Qué, no eran quince? – dijo Hermione, aturdida. Ginny abrió los ojos

- ¡De cualquiera!!- chilló - ¡Solo quiero mis 70 galeones!!

- ¿Tiene la llave de alguna?

- ¡Aghhh!!! Le juro que de esto se enterarán sus superiores…

- Es la ley. Si no tiene llave, no puede disponer de su dinero… - Ginny lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió furiosa.

- Ginny espera… ¿dónde vas?

- ¿Dónde crees? – dijo colorada – jamás pensé estar en esta situación…- se frenó en seco – ¡Harry tiene hasta mi dinero!! – dijo histérica – ¡estoy completamente en sus manos¿No te das cuenta¡No puedo disponer de lo mío, si no pasa por su conocimiento!!

- ¡Pero, es la ley mágica!! – trató de serenarla Hermione, aunque no lo logró.

- Si, pero yo no quiero que eso suceda… - se encaminó hacia la entrada del Caldero Chorreante – voy a aclarar eso con mi esposo…

- ¿Vas a ver a Harry?

- Hermione, a veces pienso que la idiotez de mi hermano se te pegó de alguna manera… ¿Acaso tengo otro marido?

- Vas a enfrentarlo…

- ¡Claro!! Voy a exigirle que me devuelva mi cámara, y mi dinero… ¡no se quedara con lo que es mío, lo que me corresponde!! – Apenas le dio tiempo a la pared para que se abriera, y pasó rápidamente, seguida por una sofocada Hermione.

Harry, tenía una mañana demasiada complicada. A las doce y media tenía una reunión con Sam Bradsford… eran las ocho y treinta y aun no tenía, en sus manos el informe del presupuesto, con el monto total de dinero que la empresa Jacobs y asociados, estipulaba utilizar, para decorar cada una de las cabañas del Resort. Su secretaria, iba y venía, de un lado a otro del edificio tratando de llamar al encargado de planificación de la firma, para dar con el bendito informe. Harry estaba a punto de perder el control cuando Kate, con la cara colorada y con sudor en la frente, le entregaba en manos la bendita carpeta. El solo sonrió y la tomó, y le pidió que lo dejara a solas. La secretaria salió, pero a los pocos minutos, entró, diciéndole que alguien lo buscaba. El sin prestarle mucha atención, le pidió que dejara pasar al visitante.

- Pero señor – dijo ella insistente – ¿está usted seguro que… quiere dejarla pasar?

- ¿Eh?

- A la persona que lo busca… ¿la dejo entrar?

- Ah, si claro… deja pasar a…

- ¿La señorita Romilda Vane?

- ¿Ella está aquí? – dijo volviendo a la realidad. La señora Rowling asintió – entonces dile que estoy…

- Demasiado tarde cariño – dijo Romilda entrando. Harry debía ser honesto y aceptar que esa mujer era hermosa. Tenía un ajustado vestido de diseñador francés, color rojo, que le sentaba bien con el cabello negro, y el tapado de piel de zorro blanco, y los tacones rojos. Suspiró resignado – tu, puedes retirarte... – dijo autoritaria, mirando a la secretaria. Ella miró a su jefe que asintió dejando la carpeta en el escritorio.

- ¿Desea tomar algo?

- No Rowling – dijo Harry – ella se marchará enseguida – la secretaria se fue, dejándolos solos – ¿a que viniste Romilda?

- Bueno… - dijo quitándose el abrigo – si la montaña no va a Mahoma… – sonrió libidinosamente. Harry sonrió. Le causaba gracia la forma en que ella se regalaba – quería saber que te tiene tan ocupado, que no vienes a visitarme…

- Te lo dije¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo él, sin moverse de su sillón – Ya tengo una mujer que me satisface mejor…

- Pero no creo que ninguna te dé lo que yo puedo – dijo acercándose, como una serpiente, contoneando su cuerpo, dejando visible cada uno de sus atributos.

- Romilda… - dijo él con un tono pausado – No me gusta que vengas aquí…

- ¿Por que no? – dijo acercándose y agachándose para que Harry pudiera ver, lo que el generoso escote del vestido, no podía ocultar. El suspiró – ¿acaso tengo prohibido hacerte una visita de cortesía?

- No quiero que vengas aquí… - dijo serio. Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello y a aflojarle la corbata.

- Tu quieres que este aquí… puedo verlo, por la manera que me miras.

- No voy a negar que eres una mujer muy hermosa... pero… - ella sin ningún pudor se sentó a horcajadas, en las piernas de Harry. El se puso serio – quítate

- No…. – dijo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Quítate- dijo dándole un empujón y sacándola de encima – ¿que quieres?

- Te quiero a ti - Harry lanzó una carcajada desdeñosa.

- Romilda… ¿crees que soy idiota? Dime a que viniste, para librarme lo más rápido de ti.

- Cariño – dijo tratando de besarlo en los labios, Harry apartó su boca a tiempo y el beso carmín, se estampó en la mejilla – nunca te libras rápido de mi… te encanta estar en mi cama.

- No delires… -dijo él, pasando su mano por la cara y limpiándose el labial – que quieres…

- Necesito dinero… - dijo ofuscada.

- Bien… - abrió su billetera.

- No quiero monedas… quiero lo que tenía antes… y te quiero a ti – dijo abrazándose al cuerpo del joven. Y sin que Harry pudiera frenarla, lo besó. El trató de quitársela de encima, pero ella era demasiado insistente… se refregaba vulgarmente a su cuerpo, pero Harry no tenía ganas de hacerse de ese cuerpo. La noche anterior Ginny se había mostrado demasiado activa y entusiasmada, y él estaba muy agotado para aguantar los vulgares embates de Romilda. Ella, en cambio, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salirse con la suya…

- No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces Romilda – Ella sin embargo, ponía empeño, pero Harry no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el ruido de unas voces que discutían en la sala de espera.

- ¡Me importa poco que él este ocupado, quiero verlo, y voy a pasar ahora! – dijo una voz demasiada ofuscada mientras abría la puerta y quedaba de piedra. – Vaya¡Perdón la interrupción, de tan ardua jornada de trabajo!

- Ginny – dijo Harry empujando a Romilda, quien protestó, por el brusco movimiento.

- ¿Qué, acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – dijo esta acomodándose el vestido. Ginny tenía un pelotón de lágrimas a punto de asaltar su rostro, cuando miró a su esposo, tratando de limpiarse el color rojo que esa mujer le había dejado en sus labios. Luego lanzó una furibunda mirada a Romilda.

- ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a ser menos zorra? – espetó con furia. No quería volver su mirada hacia Harry.

- Ginny… déjame que te explique… - solo dijo. Ella levantó la mano, imponiendo silencio, y haciendo que las siguientes palabras que iba a decir Harry, quedaran en un intento de explicación. Luego lo miró, tan fríamente que Harry deseó que lo tragara la tierra...

- ¿Qué hace esta zorra aquí? – preguntó.

- Eh…

- Creo que si hablamos de zorras, no deberías acusar… no sea que el calificativo te vaya a ti, mejor que a mi – saltó la morena.

- Como te atreves… - dijo acercándose a Romilda, dispuesta a sacarle los pelos.

- Ginny... Romilda ya se va – dijo Harry, tratando apaciguar los ánimos.

- No cariño – dijo Romilda, con una voz melosa, que hizo a Ginny dar arcadas – necesito hablar de algo contigo.

- ¿Que no escuchaste? – dijo Ginny roja de odio - parece que no entiendes… ¿o quieres que yo te haga entender de otra manera? – Harry la miró. Y sonrió. Las pecas habían desaparecido, a causa del color escarlata, que teñía su rostro.

- Hola Harry… - dijo una temerosa voz desde la puerta. – ¿no interrumpimos nada, no?

- Hola Hermione – se acercó hacia su amiga y le dio un beso- Creo que debo decir, que mas oportuna no han sido. – esta lo miró con reproche, y él le guiñó el ojo divertido.

- Será mejor que no la contradigas en nada – dijo Hermione en un susurro – hoy no es uno de sus mejores días – Harry rió.

- Esperame afuera Hermione – dijo Ginny. Hermione salió presurosa, junto con la secretaria.

- Ginny…

- Y bien Harry – dijo Ginny cruzando sus brazos – ¿sacarás la basura afuera?

- ¡No te permito!! - dijo Romilda – si hablamos de basura, mírate tu… pareces andrajosa – Ginny cerró los puños y contó hasta diez, si no lo hacia le partía la cara – ¿no te casaste, con un millonario¿Por que no te llena de oro¿O caso no lo satisfaces, como se merece?

- ¿Quien diablos crees que eres para decirme como soy, o como debo comportarme con mi marido¡Si de algo estoy segura, es que no ando revolcándome con los hombres, para que me tiren una moneda para vivir!! – Romilda se puso roja. Harry miraba la escena divertido – Si mi marido no me da dinero, para vestirme tan elegantemente como tu, es porque yo no tengo interés en esos trajes tan costosos… ¿de qué te sirve vestirte con ropa de marca, si tu eres una…

- Bien... basta gatas… - dijo Harry, tratando de que la pelea no se salga de control.

- ¡Dile a esta zorra que se vaya ahora!! – exigió Ginny – quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres, para decirle a mi Harry lo que tiene que hacer? – dijo Romilda. Ginny sintió un chorro de sangre caliente subir a su cerebro, y una punzada nunca antes sentida, en su cuerpo, que le contrajo los músculos de la espalda.

- ¿Tu Harry? – dijo con la cara roja – Y desde cuando es tu Harry…

- Siempre lo ha sido.

- ¿Acaso eres su novia, su prometida, su mujer…?

- Yo… - titubeó Romilda, Y Ginny sonrió.

- Exacto… no puedes decir nada, porque no tienes ningún derecho… solo tienes el derecho de amante… o sea nada – Harry la miro. Ginny estaba siendo demasiado hiriente.

- Y tu, qué derecho tienes…

- Vamos… ¿acaso Harry no te lo dijo? – dijo caminando con una sonrisa de triunfo, luego miró al joven – ¿No se lo has dicho?

- Romilda…

- Harry – dijo la morena – quiero que saques a esta insulsa, tenemos que hablar

- No puedo – dijo él y se sentó.

- Pero…

- Exacto… no puede y ¿sabes por que? Porque YO SOY SU ESPOSA – y le mostró el enorme anillo de brillantes, casi refregándoselo en la cara. Romilda se puso blanca enseguida y se sostuvo del escritorio para no caer – así que haz el favor de irte, que necesito hablar con mi marido.

- ¿Harry… es cierto?

- Si…- dijo mirándola – Ginny es mi mujer… Ahora par de gatas, no tengo tiempo para ataques de celos, así que Romilda – dijo mirando a la muchacha, que aun no se recuperaba – será mejor que te vayas… y tu – dijo mirando a Ginny – a que debo la sorpresa de esta visita?

- ¿Acaso necesito tener una excusa para visitarte en tu trabajo? – Harry la miró sorprendido. – Necesito hablar algo importante contigo… - dijo aplacando su respiración. Romilda tomó su abrigo de piel y su bolso, y pasó cerca de Ginny. La miró a los ojos.

- Puedes haber ganado esta batalla, pero no estés tan segura de ganar esta guerra.

- Querida, conmigo en la pelea, eres historia – dijo Ginny en un susurro, que nadie más que Romilda escuchó.

- Disfruta de portar su apellido, puede que no te dure mucho… mírate… él te dejara pronto – Ginny la miró – eres tan poca cosa… muy pronto se le acabara el entusiasmo, y vendrá a mi…- Ginny miró hacia la ventana, y Romilda salió dando un portazo.

- Bien… - dijo Harry – ¿a que viniste?

- ¿Que hacia esa zorra aquí¿Como te atreves… acaso por esto saliste temprano de casa, para verte con esa perra? No tienes cara!! Es que acaso no…

- ¡Calmate y cállate!! – le dijo – ¡No estoy de humor para aguantar tus ataques de celos!!

- ¡No tengo ningún ataque de celos!! – dijo histérica, tirando su bolso al suelo. Harry la miró asombrado – ¡es que vengo del maldito banco, porque quería sacar mi dinero y ahí me entero que unificaron nuestras cuentas… quiero mi dinero y ahora resulta que no solo dependen mis padres de ti, sino que yo también, porque por el solo hecho de casarme contigo mi dinero pasa a tu cuenta… entro y te encuentro revolcándote con esa asquerosa zorra!! Tu no tienes vergüenza!! Y encima tengo que darle explicaciones de por que tengo mas derechos de entrar a tu oficina que ella¿Es que acaso no pudiste decirle que estabas casado¡Claro porque tu eres igual de cínico que esa infeliz, prostituta de alto vuelo!!

- Serénate, quieres… vas a explotar – dijo riendo.

- ¡No me digas que me serene!! Tengo que aguantar que esa ridícula me insulte y tu te diviertes… eres un… - bufo - necesito que agilices la cuenta... ¡quiero mi cámara, y mi dinero, ahora!

- ¿Para que quieres…?

- ¿Para que¡yo quiero mi independencia económica!! – chilló- ¡No quiero tener que venirte a pedir dinero! quiero ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad… ¡yo tenia mi cámara y mi dinero y ahora resulta que no tengo nada!! – dijo casi sin respirar.

- No te quejes… - dijo divertido. Le parecía gracioso verla, allí, toda desencajada, con la cara colorada. – ¿Acaso el duende no te dijo que mi dinero también es tuyo?

- ¡Yo no quiero tu maldito dinero¡quiero el mío!! Quiero mi cámara – dijo acercándose, enardecida.

- ¡Bien! – dijo levantando las manos y burlándose de ella – no me mates!! – rio – ¿cuánto dinero tenías en tu grandiosa cámara?

- Setenta galeones – Harry la miró un segundo, y luego lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Y haces ese escándalo por esa estupida suma?

- ¡No te burles!! – dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas – ¡es mi dinero, y lo quiero!! – él no paraba de reírse – te dije que dejaras de burlarte! - gritó, y en un descuido de Harry, levantó la mano para darle un golpe. El rápidamente le tomó la mano, y la pasó por su espalda, dejándola atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Quieta leona.. – dijo acercándola a su cuerpo- parece que voy a tener que tranquilizarte un poco. Ella lo miró a los ojos. El sonrió – ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

- ¿Qué sucede… - dijo ella furiosa – acaso tu antigua perra te dejó con las ganas? – El la miró serio.

- No… Esa nunca me deja con las ganas… solo que te vi tan furiosa, que creo que necesitas exteriorizar la rabia de otra manera… de la manera que a mi me gusta - Abrió el abrigo, y jadeó… - miren como se vino vestida la señora.- Ella trato de cerrar el abrigo, pero el no la dejó. La sentó en el escritorio, mientras le quitaba el tapado. Ella lo miró con rabia… aunque en su interior, estaba ardiendo de ganas de estar con él. Harry metió la mano por debajo de la falda suave, pero decidido a darle placer, mientras sus labios buscaban el cuello. La tomó de la nuca, y la besó con violencia. Ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo – ¿quieres el dinero?

- Es mi dinero – decía ella perdida entre las caricias. Abrió su camisa, desesperada por sentir la piel masculina. El fue desabotonando mansamente la blusa, mientras su mano le prodigaba caricias, en la entrepierna. Con destreza le quitó las bragas, y desesperado tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio, recostando, en la superficie libre de objetos molestos, a su mujer. Recorrió sensualmente con la lengua, la pierna de Ginny, quien se retorcía de placer, cuando Harry comenzó su actividad favorita, saborearla. Todo su cuerpo… su parte mas sensible, y mas húmeda. El sabía perfectamente que eso le encantaba, la volvía loca… y no escatimó en besos, su lengua ávida, provocaba las más indescriptibles sensaciones… Mientras lo hacía, se desabrochaba el pantalón.

- ¿Quieres tu dinero?- susurró, No pudiendo contener mas las ganas de sentirla. Ella asintió, entonces él la enderezó – trabaja por él – le dijo totalmente excitado y en un movimiento brusco la penetró. Los movimientos eran vehementes, rápidos… Ginny acariciaba la espalda de Harry por debajo de la camisa, que con el fragor del momento, no había logrado caer al suelo. El serenaba un poco la excitación, provocando gemidos en su mujer, cuando abandonaba la violencia, y se dedicaba a entrar y salir de su cuerpo en suaves vaivenes, que la llevaban a la desesperación. Aunque no la dejaba acostumbrarse a esa suave caricia, porque volvía a la vehemencia y al descontrol. El ordenador cayó al suelo en la última sacudida… la más violenta, la más placentera. Harry descansó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny, que jadeando trataba de serenar la respiración. El besó su piel, desde los hombros hasta el cuello, subiendo por el mentón, e introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Ella se separó un segundo y lo miró.

- Harry… - dijo. El la miró. Su respiración, jadeante y el rostro bañado en sudor. Ginny se dio cuenta que su marido era tremendamente irresistible, aun después de una agotadora sesión de sexo… en realidad se dio cuenta que él era mas irresistible después de un momento de pasión… – Harry… no quiero ser una de tus perras… - El la miro a los ojos. la besó dulcemente, mientras le quitaba la blusa y la falda... y la alzaba.

- No eres una mas de mis perras – ella lo miró, mientras él la llevaba al sofá – eres mi perra favorita… - y la recostó en el sofá dispuesto a seguir con lo que empezaron en el escritorio.

Media hora después, Harry buscaba cada prenda, esparcida por su oficina, mientras su mujer se vestía, sentada en el sofá. El la miraba de reojo. Había tenido sexo en su oficina…en su escritorio. Ahogó una carcajada, cuando vió el ordenador hecho trizas en el suelo… la agenda, y la hojas del informe a presentar desperdigados por la alfombra, alrededor de su sillón. Pensó que antes de ordenar debía vestirse. Cuando levantó la vista, ella ya se acomodaba la falda, y trataba de peinarse… él sonrió. ¿Cuándo su relación con esa mujer se había tornado tan incontrolable¿Cuando una mujer lo habia hecho perder la cabeza así, y en un segundo, convertir esa oficina, para él su santuario, en un sitio para una tremenda sesión de sexo… Ella estaba colorada. Sonrió.- _solo ella podría lograr convertirme en un animal de instintos… _Pensó.

- Harry… - él terminaba de abotonarse el pantalón y se colocaba la camisa, aunque la dejaba desprendida.- yo, lamento este desorden…

- Descuida – dijo mirando el desastre – ya veré como lo acomodo.

- Quiero mi dinero – dijo ella colorada. El sonrió.

- Bueno – saco la billetera. Ella reacciono

- ¡No quiero tu dinero, quiero el mío!

- Que diferencia hay, en que te dé el dinero de una cámara o de mi billetera… - bufó – Merlín! acabamos de tener la follada del siglo y ahora te pones…

- No seas grosero… -dijo apenada –solo quiero disponer de una cámara, con mi dinero…

- Bien… - dijo ya cansado de discutir. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y de una pequeña caja sacó una llave – esta es la cámara que tenía cuando estaba en la escuela… toma de allí lo tuyo, y desde hoy será tu cámara… dispone de ella como quieras. Y de lo que haya.

- Solo quiero…

- Si ya sé – dijo – tus setenta galeones… que pesada te pones…

- ¿En verdad, no quieres que te ayude a ordenar? – él sonrió.

- No, descuida… - ella se levantó y se colocó el abrigo.

- Me voy… quiero comprar los regalos de Navidad… - Caminaba hacia a la puerta, cuando Harry pensó que no podía perder la oportunidad de saborear esos labios otra vez. En dos trancos llegó a la puerta y la atajó.

- No, merezco otro premio… - la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello intensificando el beso.

- No quiero volver a ver a esa zorra… - le dijo seria.

- Descuida… es la última vez…

- Espero – lo besó de nuevo, para hacerle entender lo que podía perderse, si no cumplía el trato. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, y Remus vio a Harry, con la camisa abierta, acariciando con vehemencia el trasero de su mujer.

- Oh, disculpen…

- Descuida Remus, – dijo ella - ya me iba… - y cerrando su abrigo salió.

- Que sucedió aquí… - dijo Remus al entrar y ver el desastre…- Hermione me contó que se juntaron tus dos mujeres… ¿ellas se pelearon a tal punto?

- No… - dijo sonriente - ¿podrías arreglar este desastre?

¿Qué sucedió?

- El fragor del sexo, mi amigo…

- Con cual… - dijo exasperado

- Con la única que podría hacer este desastre, mi mujer… - rio- vengo en media hora.

- ¿Donde vas?

- ¡A mi casa¿O crees que voy a recibir a Bradsford todo sudado?

- Harry… - pero no pudo decir nada mas, porque había desaparecido, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y completamente anonadado.

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… no se si me quedo algo lindo o una completa porqueria… no me compete a mi decirlo, solo a ustedes, asi que por favor… dejen sus impresiones respecto a este capitulo.

Un adelantito… En el próximo capitulo, vuelve Draco… solo eso, no lo esperen hasta el domingo… y si tengo tiempo y la diosa fortuna me ayuda, terminare ese bendito capitulo de Aprendiendo para ese día, y actualizare "Porque me amaste"

Bye

Y no se olviden… le domingo 18 es mi cumpleaños!!!

Saludos Silvia


	21. capitulo 21

**UFF!! Hola a todos!! Después de casi dos semanas sin actualizar, estoy aquí dispuesta a que me sacrifiquen como la vaca que soy, para saciar su sed de venganza hacia mi persona. (Eso sonó exagerado… no lo de la vaca, creanme!)**

**Como estan? Yo aquí contenta, porque me he tomado unos dias para poder hacer lo que me gusta… escribir, y como ya sabian este capitulo estaba escrito, pero al revisarlo… me di cuenta que tenia menos de dos mil palabras. Y yo me dije, si publico eso tan corto... terminaré degollada a la vera de un camino (Virtualmente hablando). Así que me puse algo de pilas, y lo termine. No es tan largo… pero se deja leer… Creo que les dije que este capitulo aparecía Draco… pues léanlo… no aparece hasta el final… pero creanme que el próximo, estará para alquilar balcones… y entablarme demandas por violencia física y verbal…**

**Ahora si, Agradezco todas las salutaciones por mi cumpleaños… La pase bomba, como dicen en mi país. Lo que mas agradecí, el DVD de la quinta película de Harry Potter… Y el CD de James Blunt, el ultimo, que lo recomiendo porque esta muy bueno!!**

**A las muchachas de México que me mandaron las mañanitas virtuales… les digo gracias, Porque saben una cosa? Cuando yo participaba del coro de mi escuela primaria… tuve que hacer un dueto con una chica. Y adivinen qué canción fue? Si, las mañanitas… y me salio tan lindo… ah esas épocas… Es una canción tan especial para mi, así que doblemente agradecida!!**

**A todas las que me avisaron del plagio de algunas de mis historias, gracias... es casi imposible tener control sobre esto... hay una en especial que me enfermó Ginnylovehp o algo parecido, que en su fotolog, ni siquiera dice de quien es el fic... y lo peor, es que la felicitan por su fic tan bueno!! Oye, tu, al menos ten la decencia de decir que no es tuyo!! Gracias a Cesspupe, y creeme, ya recibi tu explicacion y la entiendo... no hay que confiar mucho en la web, dejame decirte... y sobre mi fic y el tuyo.. lo lei y te soy sincera no le encuentro mucho parecido, pero ya me diran las muchachas si te sales del camino!! Gracias por avisarme, pero no salio la pagina donde plagian otra de mis historias... Y a ver si no entendemos, hay tantos escritores, mucho mejhores que yo... y se van a andar copiando de un fic... **

**Ahora si, los dejo con el mini capitulo!! Espero que les guste….**

**Capitulo 21**

Ginny salió de la oficina de Harry, y sin decir nada a su amiga, se metió dentro del ascensor. Hermione la miraba tratando de averiguar que habia pasado en esa oficina. Habia visto salir a una ofuscada Romilda Vane, revoleando el abrigo de piel y meterse en el ascensor para oírla gritar de rabia, pero eso solo le habia dado a entender que su amiga y cuñada, habia salido ganadora entre el reto de esas dos. Después espero para ver salir a Ginny, enseguida, pero espero diez minutos, quince… la secretaria le ofreció un café y ella par matar el tiempo lo acepto. Cuando salió Ginny miro el reloj… mas de una hora, y se pregunto que podría haber estado haciendo mas de una hora encerrada allí dentro. Miro nuevamente a su amiga que se acomodaba el cabello, y se retocaba el labial. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y le dio un golpe en el brazo

- ¿Por que me golpeas? – le pregunto, mirándola como si Hermione hubiera perdido la razón.

- Eres… eres… una… - Ginny bajo la mirada y guardo el lápiz labial en su bolso.

- ¿Que?

- No me digas que estuviste discutiendo mas de una hora con tu marido sobre tu cámara…

- Eh…

- ¡Ginny!!

- ¡No¿Satisfecha con la respuesta?

- ¿Que estuviste haciendo? – Ginny la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en los ojos que nunca Hermione habia visto en su amiga – No me digas que….

- Si no quieres que te lo diga – resopló y se acomodo la falda.

- ¡Al menos abotónate la blusa como corresponde!! – dijo riendo – no puedo creerlo. Tu que ibas a sacarle los ojos…

- Bueno, casi lo consigo, pero Harry es algo persuasivo…- rio.

- ¡Degenerada!!

- ¿Yo? – dijo parándose con las manos a la cintura como solía hacerlo Molly.- ¡Y que me dices de esa arrastrada!! Te juro que si llegaba dos minutos tarde, se la montan en el escritorio….

- ¿Eso hiciste tu, eh?

- ¡Basta ya Hermione!! – dijo colorada- Lo importante es que esa estupida no logro su cometido.

- Que es…

- Engatusar nuevamente a Harry.

- Como si fuera fácil…

- Ay Hermione… - dijo saliendo de elevador y perdiéndose entre la multitud que se aglutinaba en las puertas del edificio- Harry es un animal de costumbres… - se estremeció al decir eso, pero su amiga no lo notó – que una mujer como Romilda se le regale, para él es una oportunidad que no debe perder.

- Por eso te le regalas tu…

- Yo soy su esposa… - dijo ajustando su abrigo – tengo derechos sobre…

- No me digas que crees tener derechos sobre Harry.

- Si… el derecho que me da firmar con su apellido. – lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta ella se asombró.

- ¿Desde cuando estás orgullosa de ser su esposa? – Ginny hizo señas al taxi, y se metió sin decir nada mas. – te hice una pregunta

- ¿Que? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Desde cuando te sientes con la necesidad de defender a tu esposo?

- No lo defiendo de nada.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero...

- Pues en verdad, no sé a que te refieres…

- ¡No hagas ese juego conmigo Ginny! – dijo ofuscada – ¡te hice una pregunta y tu me evades respondiéndome lo mismo que te pregunto!! – Ginny rio – ¿vas a contestarme o no?

- Yo no defiendo a Harry…

- Pero te viste en la obligación de tener sexo con él para plantarte en su territorio… como una leona defendiendo su lugar en la manada… junto al macho león – el chofer del taxi ahogó una carcajada, las dos chicas lo miraron y este, rojo, se acomodo en su asiento y continuo manejando.

- Siempre haces lo mismo – dijo Ginny – ventilando mis intimidades a todos.

- Respóndeme – dijo en susurros – Por que lo hiciste…

- Porque… no sé por qué lo hice… ¿contenta?

- No te creo.

- No me creas – Hermione bufó – y si estás tan segura de saber por que lo hice¿por qué no me lo dices?

- Tienes miedo de perderlo… - le soltó sin anestesia.

- ¿Que? – el chofer se asustó por el grito y dio un volantazo – ¡Y usted fíjese por donde va, si no quiere que terminemos estrellados!! – chilló

- Usted podría dejar de pegar esos gritos… ¡me asusto!!

- Bueno… siga por favor – El chofer farfullo algo así como "mujeres histéricas", pero Ginny no lo escuchó. Miraba a Hermione con el ceño fruncido – ¿qué quieres decir con que temo perderlo?

- Así es – dijo seria – ¡y no me mires así!

- Yo… no te miro de ninguna manera – dijo.

- Si, estás haciendo esa mirada tan característica en todos tus hermanos… ¡cuando quieren decirme que estoy delirando!!

- Pues… así parece.

- Pues no lo creo.

- No tengo ganas de discutir… - dijo Ginny y trato de terminar el tema. – Hoy tendré un estupendo día de compras…

- ¿Temes que te diga lo cierto no?

- No, temo que termines desquiciada de verdad… cada vez que te veo me convenzo que te hace mal convivir con mi hermano… parece que la idiotez es contagiosa.

- Por eso te revolcaste con Harry en su oficina…

- No fue por una idiotez.

- Y hasta que al fin lo confiesas… estabas planteándole a Harry que no eres una de esas… sus tipas.

- No soy una de sus tipas… ¡y no soy su tipa!!

- No te enojes… solo estoy tratando de plantear mi hipótesis.

- Mi vida no es una simple comprobación científica Hermione…

- Entonces dime a qué le temes… porque dices odiarlo y cuando estas con él te conviertes en un manso cordero…

- No soy una corderita…

- Yo te diré algo que puede acercarse a la verdad... y espero que no lo tomes a mal…

- ¡No! Anda, no me has dicho nada aun, para que me lo tome a mal – dijo con sarcasmo – Anda, suelta la sopa, que quiero escuchar tu argumento. Quiero ver que me dices – y cruzo sus brazos divertida.

- Te acuestas con él porque te sientes terriblemente atraída hacia Harry… - Ginny se quedo mirándola con la boca abierta, incapaz de sentir o decir nada.- Y lo que te hace actuar así es el miedo…

- Miedo… - rió – ¿y miedo a qué si puedo saber?

- Miedo a caer… miedo a que Harry te deje.

- Estás…

- No… y el mayor temor que tienes es que dejes de ser una cabezota, como tu hermano y aceptes de una vez por todas que te has enamorado de Harry…

- Yo no estoy enamo…

- Niega que no te moriste de celos al ver a Romilda en su brazos.

- Basta ya Hermione…

- Besando sus labios…

- Hermione, te digo que… – su rostro tomó un tinte rojizo y sus músculos faciales se tensaron, mientras Hermione seguía metiendo el cuchillo donde mas le dolía, y lo que menos quería admitir… - deja ya de decir tonterías...

- … Y que la lengua de esa asquerosa, se meta en la boca de tu Harry, y se trabe en lucha con…

- ¡YA BASTA¡ESTAS DELIRANDO!!! – dijo entrecortadamente – creo que fue una mala idea venir contigo a comprar los regalos.

- ¿Me estas corriendo?

- No, solo te digo que dejes de fantasear, porque ya me cansaron tus absurdas conjeturas… - no hablaron más durante el viaje. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla y observo muda el paisaje de Londres. Ginny miro un instante a su amiga, y luego se recostó sobre al asiento, cerrando los ojos tratando de pensar en las palabras de su amiga… y deseo que lo que Hermione le dijera fuera el producto de una mente trastornada… porque si alguna de sus hipótesis se demostraba como cierta, ella estaría completamente a merced de su esposo.

Harry se tomó un tiempo para relajarse en la ducha. Sabía que debía volver a su oficina, porque tenía demasiados papeles que leer, y acuerdos que firmar, pero no le importo. _"De que sirve ser el dueño de todo si no puedo tomarme un tiempo para mi"_ Se dijo, mientras se acomodaba el húmedo cabello y se miraba al espejo. _"Eres irresistible para las chicas, eh?"_ dijo para si mismo y lanzó una carcajada, al recordar la reciente pelea entre Romilda y Ginny. Se sintió gratamente complacido, al ver que su esposa, peleaba por él. Le dio esperanzas, verla así, toda sacada, refregándole a esa zorra de Romilda, el anillo y gritándole a los cuatro vientos que era su esposa. Sonrió. Ella estaba de alguna manera celosa. Pero eso lo hizo borrar su sonrisa de repente… si ella dijera las palabras mágicas... si ella dijera que lo amaba. ¿Donde quedaría todo el ardid de la venganza¿Donde se sentarían las bases para hacerla pagar por el dolor de verse alejado de su familia? Si él mismo habia dicho que cuando ella cayera a sus pies, la dejaría… Y cuando él mismo sabía que era lo que mas esperaba… que ella se enamorara… estaba tan confundido. Se convenció que seria mejor esperar a como los acontecimientos se daban. El tiempo seria el encargado de saber cual sería el destino de ellos. Salió de su cuarto y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo, hasta toparse con la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. Era un imán, aun sabiendo que ella no estaba dentro. Giró lentamente el pomo, y un embriagante perfume a jazmines lo ataco en cuanto puso un pie en la alcoba. Esa alcoba parecía un claro, en un bosque cargado de oscuridad… un claro que sólo dejaba filtrar la luz del sol, cuando ella estaba ahí, sentada en el tocador, cepillando, su rojiza cabellera, que observándola desde algunos ángulos, y de acuerdo a como le daba la luz, dejaba ver algunos destellos dorados. Eso lo descubrió una mañana… una vez que ella se hubiera dormido, después de una agotadora noche. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, dando de lleno en su cabello. Se quedaba ahí, un rato observándola, su rostro tranquilo… su respiración pausada. Sus largas pestañas, que acariciaban casi sus mejillas… La graciosa forma de fruncir la nariz, cuando él la acariciaba. Adoraba a esa mujer… mas cuando podía observarla embelesado, cuando ella nunca se diera cuenta que la miraba con amor. Se acercó a la pequeña cama. Las sábanas de algodón... las mas simples, en donde se enredaban una y todas las noches posteriores a la pelea del abrigo de piel. Algunas veces trataba de vencer la tentación de sentir esa piel tan suave, entre las sabanas de seda de su cama, en su habitación… Su rojo pelo y su piel tan pálida, contrastando con el negro brillo de sus sábanas… Sintió su piel erizarse. Suspiro unos instantes tratando de serenarse… salió de ese cuarto y bajó las escaleras. En la sala estaba Dobby y Winky esperándolo.

- ¡Mi señor… usted aquí tan temprano!

- Yo… tuve un inconveniente. – tomó su abrigo – Dobby…

- Mande usted…

- La señora…

- Dijo que vendría temprano… salió con la señora Weaslibi….

- Hermione.

- Salieron por las compras de Navidad…

- Bien…

- ¿El señor vino en coche?

- No… solo me aparecí…

- Desea algo de especial para esta noche – Harry sonrió. Lo especial que esperaba para esa noche, de seguro no se lo daría el elfo.

- Me gustaría que cenáramos cordero al horno…

- Sus deseos son órdenes… - dijo el elfo y desapareció junto a la elfina, por el pasillo, hacia las cocinas.

- Ay, Dobby… - suspiró – si Ginny pensara igual que tu… - y de un movimiento de su larga capa, desapareció.

Cuando la puerta de la cámara 786, se abrió, Ginny tuvo que entornar los ojos por el brillo que los galeones irradiaban dentro del inmenso habitáculo. Montañas de monedas de todos los metales, llegaban hasta el techo de la cámara. Ginny pensó que con solo la décima parte de lo que allí Harry tenía, podría haber pagado el tratamiento de sus padres. Hermione resopló asombrada, a su lado. Ginny miró a su amiga, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Romilda Vane, esas que la catalogaban de "poca cosa" por sus ropas, y que pronto Harry se cansaría de ella. Se apoyó en una de las paredes de la cámara, siendo observaba por el duende. Hermione se acercó preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

- ¡Merlín! – dijo al cabo de unos instantes – yo solo quería mis setenta galeones… - Hermione, lanzó una risita tonta.

- Pues creo que Harry entendió mal - Ginny la miró – Debe haber al menos diez millones…

- Romilda tiene razón – dijo cortándola.

- ¿Que?

- Esa estupida… tiene razón - bajó la mirada a su sencillo vestuario – ¿te fijaste en la ropa fina que llevaba, su cabello, bien arreglado, y su cara tan… perfecta a causa de todo ese maquillaje?

- Pero… a pesar de que la mona se vista de seda…

- Lo se, pero eso no quita que se vista bien, que use perfumes caros… y que se maquille y peine como…

- ¿Que te sucede? – dijo Hermione– nunca has sido insegura con tus cosas Ginny…

- Los hombres importantes como Harry, se ven atraídos como moscas a la miel, por esa clase de mujeres…

- ¿Y cual es el punto?, al Harry que yo conozco, te aseguro que esos detalles no le interesan, Ginny.

- Pero ahora es distinto… Ya no es el mismo Harry de antes, Hermione – dijo mirando esa montaña de dinero – Harry es… tiene otros roces sociales y yo… bueno, no sé… Mírame, me visto tan…

- Te vistes como una persona normal que trabaja por su dinero – dijo ella enojada – y no como Romilda que solo tiene que pasar por la cama de Harry o de cualquier otro tipo, y luego recibir una bolsa de oro.

- Yo no quiero ser una mujer que se viste vulgar… quiero ser digna de… - la miró. Hermione sonrió.

- Si eso quisieras – dijo agachándose y tomando una cuantiosa cantidad de galeones – podemos ir al Londres muggle, y visitar algunas tiendas exclusivas – dijo mirándola con picardía.

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo Ginny sonriendo al fin – ¿no se enojará Harry?

- ¿Que te dijo cuando te dio la llave?

- Que dispusiera del dinero como quisiese.

- Bien… ya tienes la respuesta – dijo metiendo los galeones en una bolsa – Vamos cambiaremos estos por Libras… ya veras que esa Romilda no tendrá que decirte nunca mas…

- Lo hago por mí… – dijo agachándose y tomando el doble de monedas, que recogiera su amiga – de todas maneras es mi dinero. – y sonrientes salieron dispuestas a pasar toda una jornada en las tiendas.

Al mediodía, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante, con una gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas. Ginny estaba exultante, y su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Luego de salir del banco, las dos se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un salón de belleza, donde les retocaron las uñas, y les arreglaron el cabello. Rieron a carcajadas cuando al salir, el cabello de Ginny llamaba más la atención que de costumbre, cuando su pelo, irradiaba un color parecido al del sol cuando despunta al alba. Después fueron a Harrod's, y visitaron todas y cada una de las tiendas de departamentos… compraron zapatos, carteras, de diferentes tamaños y materiales, botas, sandalias; y un sin fin de prendas de vestir de grandes modistos, no solo ingleses, sino también franceses e italianos. Ginny se aventuró y compró también, un teléfono móvil.

Ahora ya cansadas, estaban tratando de ordenar todos los paquetes, y regalos que habían comprado. Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante, se acercó con el menú y dos cervezas de mantequilla que las muchachas le agradecieron fervorosamente. Después de pedir la orden, y quedar solas en la mesa, Hermione miró a su amiga que miraba un paquete en especial.

- No te preocupes – Ginny la miró – a él le gustarán…

- Tu crees?

- Definitivamente – tomo un trago de cerveza - me muero de hambre… hacia tiempo que no salía de compras de esta manera

- Dímelo a mi – dijo sonriendo – la mayoría de las veces que salíamos con mamá a comprar ropa, siempre llegábamos a las tiendas de segunda mano… - miró con nostalgia hacia la pared de la taberna, recordando épocas pasadas – pero así y todo disfrutábamos hacerlo juntas – Hermione le tomó la mano

- Ya verás que pronto volverás a hacerlo… - ella asintió, y levantó la botella de cerveza como para brindar – porque todo se dé cómo lo esperamos – Hermione chocó la botella con la suya.

- Porque así sea – bebieron un sorbo de cerveza – ¡Me encantó pasar el día de compras, y contigo!! Usualmente, tengo que soportar los rezongos de Ron, porque compro una prenda que para él es un gasto inútil.

- Si, eso dice cuando tiene que pagar, porque cuando te ve vestida con esa prenda…

- Y más si es ropa interior… - dijo con picardía.

- Eres imposible…

- Acaso Harry no…

- Hermione… - dijo metiéndose la botella a la boca y tomando un trago de cerveza para no contestar.

- De seguro, no duras ni dos segundos con la prenda en cuestión – Ginny sintió ahogarse, y no tuvo mas remedio que escupir la cerveza, mientras Hermione, se mataba de la risa. – Anda, cuéntame… ¿se entusiasma con tu ropa interior?

- Basta ya – dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo – pero si te interesa saberlo…, solo basta con que observes la cantidad de prendas que compre, para reemplazar las anteriores…

- ¿Por que?

- Es… demasiado efusivo con mi ropa interior – miró a su amiga que abría los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – las rompe en dos segundos – rieron a mas no poder, de la situación, siendo observadas como dos desquiciadas, por la gente que habia en la taberna.

- La he pasado tan bien contigo Ginny. No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto, alguna vez, cuando salía de compras…

- Yo tampoco – dijo Ginny – pero aun no termina nuestra odisea… - Hermione la miró – quiero ir a ver a mis padres…

- Si, ya lo habíamos pensado.

- Pero quiero llevarle un regalo a ellos… Harry le lleva revistas a papá – dijo sonriente – y a mamá, chocolates de Honeydukes, la tienda de Hogsmeade…

- Y tú quieres…

- Ir a Hogsmeade a comprarlos…

- Pero…

- Anda solo nos costará un revuelo de capa… _destino, decisión desenvoltura…_

- Las tres D – dijo sonriendo su amiga.

- ¿Que dices, te animas?

- Está bien… - Ginny acercó uno de los paquetes que tenía cerca, y sacó de allí su nuevo teléfono móvil – ¿Sabes cómo usarlo?

- El dependiente me indicó un par de cosas… pero ya habíamos tomado un curso en el ministerio acerca de este fantástico medio de comunicación.

- Es solo un teléfono – dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero no deja de ser fantástico – Sacó de su cartera un papelito.

- Y eso…

- Bueno, Remus una vez me dio el teléfono de la oficina de Harry… y este de aquí es el de su teléfono móvil… solo Remus lo tiene…

- Y ahora tu.

- Si, Remus dijo que era de vital importancia que yo lo tuviera.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Voy a llamar a Harry, para contarle que ya tengo teléfono y que voy a ir a ver a mis padres…

- ¿Que?

- Que voy a llamar a mi esposo… - marcó el número de teléfono y esperó. Después de sonar al menos cinco veces, alguien respondió.

- ¿Bueno?

- Eh….

- ¿Quien le dio este número de teléfono¿Y quien demonios es el que me molesta en horas de trabajo? – rugió desde el otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si…. Soy yo.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Remus me dio el número de tu teléfono personal¿no te molesta?

- ¿Que estás haciendo ratita?

- Yo… estoy en el Caldero Chorreante con Hermione… estuvimos haciendo las compras de Navidad.

- ¿Pudiste sacar tu cuantiosa suma de dinero de Gringots? – preguntó burlón.

- Yo… saque un poco mas¿no te molesta verdad?

- ¿Vaciaste la cámara? – dijo divertido.

- ¡No¿Como crees? Solo saque unos galeones mas¡pero te juro que luego lo devuelvo!

- No hace falta, te lo dije, es tuyo… además, con lo que hiciste en esta oficina, creo que te lo has ganado…

- Yo te llamaba para contarte que me compré un teléfono…

- Bien…

- Y algo de ropa…

- Okay… ¿Irás a casa temprano?

- Antes de las seis. Quiero ir a ver a mis padres… - silencio del otro lado de la línea – ¿Harry?

- Quiero que llegues temprano… tengo ganas de seguir la amena charla, que comenzamos esta mañana. – Hermione vió que Ginny se sonrojaba furiosamente.

- Estaré temprano.

- Adiós ratita… -y cortaron.

- ¿Y bien… – dijo Hermione – se enojo?

- No – dijo cerrando el celular y guardándolo en la cartera.

- Que suerte que tienes – dijo Hermione risueña – Ron me gritaría dos meses si, llego a gastar un galeón. – Miró a su amiga, que no le contestó, y para peor, tenia la cara pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, a sus espaldas. Hermione no comprendió el por que de ese cambio tan repentino en Ginny, hasta que se dio vuelta y lo vio. Caminando decidido, se acercaba a la mesa nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Su cuerpo ya no lucia tan espectacular como antes. Estaba mas delgado y su antigua piel pálida, habia cambiado tornándose mas rosada, seguramente a causa del sol caribeño. Hermione miró a Ginny que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al joven.

- Draco – solo pudo gesticular Ginny, cuando el joven se detuvo frente a ellas, sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo estas Ginevra – dijo serio – podemos hablar? – Ginny se altero. Sabía que si decía que si, tendría problemas con Harry. Tembló al saber que los detectives que la perseguían le irían con el cuento de su encuentro con su antiguo novio. Pero aun así, tenia que hablar con él, se lo debía, por tantos años juntos. Suspiro y asintió.

- Hermione – dijo Draco – ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – Hermione miró a su amiga.

- Está bien Hermione – dijo recuperando el habla.

- Yo... – dijo levantándose – Estaré cerca de la barra, por si me necesitas… - dijo mirándola intensamente, a lo que Ginny agradeció con una sonrisa. Hermione se levantó y fue al encuentro de Tom.

- Siéntate Draco – dijo ella tranquila – Creo que llegó el momento de darte la explicación que te mereces….

Nota de la autora: Si, se que estuvo flojo, pero bueno… déjenme saber su opinión… este capitulo fue algo así como "La calma antes de la tormenta". Y creanme, se le viene un tsunami a Ginny…

Un mensaje final a mis amigos de Venezuela: Se que no soy quien para opinar de algo que no me compete, porque no soy de ese país, pero el domingo, voten por el No al referéndum… Amigos de Venezuela, piénsenlo bien, un presidente verborragico no es sinónimo de un presidente serio… Un presidente que no acepta la diversidad de criterios, no es un presidente en el que se pueda confiar… Disculpen que me entrometa, pero es algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Saludos Silvia


	22. Capitulo 22

Quiero confesar un delito… le he sido infiel a mi personaje… y esa infidelidad tiene un culpable Edward Cullen, el vampiro de Crepúsculo… y la instigadora de esta infidelidad es jazzu Potter… Amiga de verdad te agradezco que me hayas "recomendado" (jeje) Esta trilogía… te juro que me leí la primera esa misma tarde y la terminé a las tres de la mañana. Pero ya no me agrada el personaje de Bella… como puedes amar a dos personas a la vez... no se puede… pero bueno, es ficción Silvia, todo aquí se puede, o no? Aunque yo no cambiaria ese vampirito por nadie… (O kay, dejo de hablar porque Harry me esta mirando de manera amenazadora, y apuntándome con la varita)Por esta razón no pude terminar de corregir el capitulo de Aprendiendo… pero como no podía dejarlos en ascuas, les mando este capitulo.

Y ahora les paso a hacer un resumen del séptimo libro de Rowling..

Harry se va a……. y después de estar mucho tiempo en…. Se da cuenta que Dumbledore es realmente….. y bueno, cuando se enfrenta a….. le da un…. Y ahí termina la historia… de verdad me ha gustado mucho.

Paloma Róbale la trilogía a tu hija y léetela, tu, que en eso eres parecida a mi, te enamoraras de ese personaje inmediatamente… te lo aseguro.

Ahora quiero agradecer algo que me olvide en el capitulo anterior. Gracias **Angel Mouri**, por dedicarme ese video en youtube. Estuvo maravilloso… y de verdad me hiciste llorar recordando a los héroes, al final del mismo. Nunca me habían dedicado un video, así que gracias de corazón.

Y a ti, que estas en Venezuela y que me dijiste que votarías por el si. Respeto tu opinión. El refrán dice, "Divide y vencerás" con eso está todo dicho. Aun así, respeto tu opinión, y espero que no te tomes a mal esto y respetes la mía. Quizás, yo estando lejos, y sin tener intereses de uno y otro lado puedo verlo mejor.

a ti nayades... que me diste una leccion sobre lo que es correcto meterme o no... solo voy a decirte que no estoy para nada de acuerdo contigo. Como ciudadana del mundo con conciencia politica, dejame decirte que tengo todo el derecho a opinar del tema que quiera, este equivocada o no... Y si Chavez le da a Ururguay cosas, pero no por eso debemos pensar que lo que hace esta bien... o mal. Solo tengo para ti, un refran... cuando la limosna es grande hasta el santo desconfía... Nada es gratis en este mundo mi niña. recuerda eso siempre... Y con respecto al conflicto a las papeleras. tengo mi opinion formada en esto. El problema es de los politicos, sean del pais que sean y de la banderia politica que sean, que por un par de pesos venden a su abuela... coincido contigo con que con los cortes se ven diezmadas las economias de la gente de tu pais, pero tambien debes coincidir conmigo que el gobierno de tu pais, piensa con el bolsillo y no con conciencia... hay algo que no entienden, hoy tienen dos pesos en el banco...pero mañnana, tendremos un mundo para disfrutar? De todas maneras, espero que como yo, respeto tu opinion, tu respetes la mia. No estoy de acuerdo con las papeleras, pero tampoco creo que el corte de puentes, sea algo productivo... algo mas podemos hacer para resolver esto y no diezmar nuestras relaciones... somos seres pensantes, solo es cuestion de sentarse y conversar... en fin, espero que esto se acabe pronto. y para nada creo que una simple posiscion respecto a un tema, recienta las relaciones que tenemos de escritora/lectora. Te mando un abrazo.

**ADVERTENCIA… LAS QUE SON SENSIBLES… NO LO LEAN… TIENE ALGO DE VIOLENCIA FISICA… CONSTE QUE SE LOS ADVERTI….**

**Capitulo 22**

Estaba frente a su antiguo amor. Habia fantaseado por meses, el momento que estaba viviendo, pero nunca se imagino que tenerlo tan cerca, no significara nada. No tenía ni el más mínimo atisbo de exaltación que solía causarle la presencia de Draco Malfoy. Se alegraba de verlo, pero no con la misma intensidad que antes… se alegraba de verlo como un amigo, pero nada más.

- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo casi de cortesía

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – dijo él y sus ojos se aguaron. Ginny se sintió tremendamente culpable - estos meses, han sido un infierno… sin ti, no es vida la que llevo… – Ginny lo miró anonadada, y recordó lo que Harry le comentara sobre las infidelidades de Draco y se sintió tremendamente estúpida al sentirse culpable por alguien que no merecía su pena.

- No exageres… - dijo indolente. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido

- ¿Lo dudas? – ella no respondió – Veo que si. Al menos, por como estás, tu la pasas mejor que yo – ella se ruborizó – ¿Como te trata la vida de casada?

- No creo que sea importante…

- ¡Claro que lo es! – dijo exaltado – ¡Para mi, si lo es!! Te he extrañado… He sufrido horrores por tu carta. Imagínate como me sentí cuando la recibí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia tu me dices que no quieres estar conmigo… ¿por que no me esperaste?

- No vale la pena volver al pasado Draco… Al menos para mi, eso quedo atrás… No tiene sentido explicarte…

- Al menos ten la decencia de decirme por que apresuraste todo y no me esperaste.

- ¡No podía esperar… y mucho menos a ti! tenía que decidirme de inmediato. El futuro de mis padres estaba en mis manos, y yo… tú sabes que de alguna manera yo tengo algo que ver con la situación de ellos…

- ¿Pero atarte a un matrimonio sin amor? – dijo él tomándola de la mano con rudeza – ¿cuanto tiempo soportarás aguantar a un tipo que no te interesa? – Ella bajo la mirada, y Draco la captó nuevamente, cuando apretó con más fuerza su mano- ¿cuánto tiempo te anularas como mujer?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Vamos, crees que no lo sé… – dijo acariciando su mano – eres mujer. A pesar de que tienes fuertes convicciones, no te servirán de nada cuando la necesidad de estar con un hombre te domine. – ella se ruborizó - ¿acaso piensas anularte¿Acaso crees que podrás pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de alguien sin amarlo, sin descubrir el sexo y disfrutar del placer de entregarte a un hombre?

- Creo que si tu has podido estar sin sexo, esperándome¿por que no podría hacerlo yo? – pregunto con sarcasmo. Draco ni se inmutó.

- No puedo vivir lejos de ti…

- Basta - él tomó su mano y la besó. Ella trató de quitarla, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Por eso volví… – dijo mirándola con deseo, y acariciando con sus labios la palma de su mano – necesitaba volver a verte, y decirte esto… necesitaba saber si aun… - Ginny abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que intentaba decirle.

- Por favor no lo digas… No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

- Quiero estar contigo - dijo enérgico – no pude evitar el que cometieras la tontería de casarte, pero puedo darte lo que necesitas… ahora seré lo que tu quieras que sea …

- ¡No! – dijo segura.

- Si, sabes que tú también lo deseas… - sonrió con lascivia, mientras se acercaba a su cara e intentaba darle un beso en los labios. Ella corrió la cara y el beso se estampó cerca de la comisura del labio. El la tenía de la nuca, y le susurró al oído, bien cerca, provocándole, un escalofrió diferente al que le provocaba Harry… El aliento de Draco le provocaba asco. - seré tu amante... podríamos encontrarnos en algún lugar. Aquí, si te parece bien… - sonrió – el no tiene por que saberlo

- Lo sabré yo, y eso debe ser suficiente para ti – dijo seria, alejándose de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba. El estaba algo confundido por su actitud, y enarcó una ceja algo molesto – tu sabes perfectamente que no soy de esa clase de mujeres… cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo.

- Y aguantarás toda una vida sin sexo… - dijo. Ella se ruborizó. – no creo que te dure el discursito cuando las ganas de estar conmigo te dominen… - sonrió lascivamente y Ginny se asqueó de su actitud.

- El matrimonio es un juramento. Serle fiel… para el tiempo que tengamos que estar juntos.

- ¡Vamos, eso ni tu te lo crees! – dijo exasperado. Ella intentó nuevamente quitar su mano, pero él la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, y la obligó a acercarse más.

- Suéltame… -dijo adolorida- me estás provocando un problema… a mi esposo no le gusta que…

- ¿Tu esposo? – dijo riendo – ¿desde cuando lo llamas así?

- Desde que me casé con él – dijo seria.

- ¿Si? Y dime¿quien es ese infeliz que te obligo a casarte con él a cambio de unas monedas? – dijo tan fuerte, que todos los de las mesas colindantes, dejaron de comer para ver a la pareja.

- Deja de gritar… y no creo que te interesa con quién estoy casada…

- ¡No! – dijo mas fuerte – no puedo creer que te interese lo que te diga un infeliz que te compró, y no te importe lo que sienta el hombre que amas – Ginny bajó la mirada. El la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo – Porque aun me amas… ¿no?

- Draco por favor…

- Dime quien diablos es…

- No voy a decírtelo, si no depones tu actitud…. – dijo tratando de serenarse.

- ¡DIMELO! – dijo sacudiendo su mano tan fuerte que todo el cuerpo de Ginny se sacudió en la silla.

- Harry… - dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué Harry? – dijo. Ella lo miró a los ojos, a punto de llorar. El, abrió sus ojos grises, y tensó los labios furioso – Harry… ¿Harry Potter¡El hombre que supuestamente odias a muerte? Te ataste a una vida con el famoso Harry Potter…

- Baja la voz… - suplicó.

- Como pudiste… - dijo con asco.

- No tenía otra opción…

- ¡Si la tenias! – grito – ¡me tenías a mi, maldita seas!!

- Eso no era factible en ese momento…

- Pero yo podría haber hecho… - ella lo interrumpió.

- Vamos Draco, tu sabes que no tienes la posición que ostentabas antes en el mundo mágico…

- Y tu sabes perfectamente a quien le debemos eso, no? – dijo apretando los dientes- a ese infeliz de Potter…

- Eso no es verdad… Eso fue por tus padres– dijo defendiéndolo – no tienes por qué culpar a Harry…

- Vaya, vaya… veo que ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo… ¡ahora lo defiendes! – dijo alterado y sus dedos apretaron mas la muñeca de Ginny.

- ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!!

- ¿Y que crees que estoy sintiendo yo? Estoy destruido… llegué aquí para detenerte, y resulta que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano… te habías casado… y ahora - respiró entrecortadamente – me entero que te casaste con mi peor enemigo… ¿el hombre a quien debo rendirle cuentas en mi trabajo?

- Harry es…

- Una basura… un tipo al que le crees deber fidelidad, que se acuesta con cuanta tipa quiere… ¡y tu aquí de santurrona!! –

- Basta… no te permito que hables así de él… y mucho menos que intentes ensuciarlo, después de todo, todos tenemos un muerto en el ropero¿no es así Draco? …

- Está bien... – dijo serenándose – mira… solo te pido que estemos juntos… yo abandonaré todo lo que estoy haciendo para estar contigo... podemos estar así, a espaldas a ese infeliz, burlándonos de él, disfrutando del placer del sexo, mi vida.

- ¿Todo para ti se resume en el sexo¿Volviste solo para tratar de llevarme a la cama?

- Se que quieres estar conmigo – dijo tratando de sonar sensual, pero a Ginny se le antojo que su tono era tan vulgar… - y podemos vengarnos de ese Potter, convirtiéndolo en un cornudo…

- No voy a hacerlo…

- Vamos,- trató de besarla, pero ella le desvió la cara – se que me amas… se que no podrías haberme olvidado tan fácil…

- Draco… no compliques mi vida… no sabes lo que puedes provocar estando aquí sentado conmigo. Si alguna vez me quisiste bien – él la miro a los ojos – dejemos esto como está… regresa a tu vida, yo ya tengo resuelta la mía. – El sonrió.

- Tontita – dijo acariciándole los labios - Quiero que te des cuenta lo que te pierdes al lado de ese infeliz…

- Harry es mi esposo… no lo olvides.

- Eso es solo porque firmaste un estupido papel – dijo dulcemente. – no le debes nada a ese idiota… solo tienes el deber de responder a tus instintos…

- No… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos – soy su mujer…

- A los ojos del mundo, pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

- Draco… no entiendes… soy su mujer… - lo miró con seguridad, el la miró tratando de entender sus palabras. - en todo el sentido de la palabra – trató de sacar su mano pero él la aferró con furia.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con él? – dijo elevando la voz

- Por favor… - dijo ella suplicante. Draco la aferraba con tanta fuerza, que temía que su piel quedara marcada por los dedos de su antiguo novio. - no compliques mas las cosas…

- ¿Entonces, lo que me dijo ese infeliz es cierto? – Rugió – Dime Ginevra¿es verdad que follan como conejos?

- Por favor, no grites… entiende que…

- ¿Entender¿Tu me pides que entienda y acepte que tu te has revolcado sin ningún pudor con ese tipo al que odias, y a mi ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme a tu cama cuando estabas enferma? – la mano apretaba tan fuerte la muñeca que los dedos de Ginny comenzaron a amoratarse por la falta de circulación – ¡Eres una maldita zorra!!!

- Draco por favor – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo el mundo miraba la escena.

- Y te colma de regalos por lo que veo – dijo tirando el contenido de una bolsa en la mesa – ah, prendas finas… dignas de las putas con las que se revuelca ese infeliz… y ahora tu eres su puta oficial… Debes hacer bien tu trabajito, para que gaste tanto dinero contigo…

- Soy su esposa – gimió.

- No te equivoques, estupida¡Solo eres su puta oficial!! Miren todos – gritó a los comensales – aquí está Ginevra Weasley, la puta de turno de Harry Potter – y la obligó a levantarse de su asiento – si quieren una noche con esta zorra, prométanle curar a sus padres que se abrirá de piernas sin ningún problema –

- ¡Suéltame!!

- ¡Deja que todo el mundo te vea cariño!! – e intentó besarla, pero ella se soltó del brazo y le dio una bofetada. Draco cayó sentado en la silla, al tiempo que Ginny sacaba su varita, y lo apuntaba.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado¡vienes a pedirme explicaciones a mí, cuando tú has sido quien siempre has sido la basura que todo el mundo me decía que eras! - Hermione se acercó, con la varita en la mano- Si antes no lo creía porque pensaba que te amaba, ahora me doy cuenta cuan equivocada estaba… ¡Largate de mi vida¡No entiendo como pude estar tan ciega y creer que tú habías cambiado, que eras distinto!

- Vamos, - dijo sobandose la cara - ¿crees que Harry es mejor que yo?

- No lo sé… pero al menos Harry se muestra tal como es – le apuntó a la nariz – ¿acaso tu puedes decir lo mismo Draco? – El joven se ruborizó - gracias a Merlín, nunca concreté nada contigo… ¡ahora me hubiera estado arrepintiendo toda mi vida¡No quiero volver a verte!!

- Señor Malfoy – dijo Tom, quien se habia acercado, por pedido de Hermione – será mejor que se marche… usted, ni ninguno de sus familiares, es bienvenido en esta taberna.

- ¡Por mi pueden irse todos a la mierda!! Y tú, Ginevra… eres una puta, sin remedio. – salió hecho una furia. Ginny, miró las prendas tiradas por la mesa y el suelo, y comenzó a llorar. Hermione la abrazó, y trató de consolarla.

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan ciega Hermione – dijo luego de un par de sollozos. – ¿Como pude haberme equivocado tanto?

- No te pongas así… - decía mirando hacia la puerta – el estaba dolido… entiende que…

- ¿Que voy a decirle a Harry de esto, Hermione? – dijo desesperada – El… siempre tuvo razón con respecto a Draco…

- no te pongas así, de seguro Harry… - Ginny miró a su cuñada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione, se preocupó, al verla tan triste.

- Yo lo amo, Hermione… – dijo ella de repente. Hermione dejó de abrazarla y la miró a los ojos,

- Entiendo que lo ames, pero aun así, no tenía derecho a gritarte que...

- Lo amo… realmente lo amo… - insistió.

- Draco no se ha comportado como un hombre, Ginny… por más que sientas algo por él…

- No a Draco… yo amo a Harry – dijo y se sentó en la mesa, guardando todo rápidamente.

- ¿Que? – dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos, y sentándose en la silla, agobiada por tantas declaraciones.

- Me he dado cuenta que Draco nunca significó nada para mi… - dijo secándose las lagrimas. – Ni siquiera sentí esa sensación de vértigo en el estomago cuando lo vi… no como lo siento cuando Harry llega a casa…

- Entiendo eso, pero Harry… ¿qué tiene que ver en esto? Digo Harry, según tu me cuentas, hace lo mismo que hizo Draco, insultarte de la peor manera.

- No tanto como antes… ahora… es más tierno.

- Vamos, Draco también era tierno… y caballero - Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Harry siempre tuvo razón en ese aspecto – Hermione la miró sin entender – El siempre me dice que la caballerosidad de Draco, siempre tuvo un fin… llevarme a la cama.

- Pero aun así, el era…

- ¿No pudiste sentir el odio que me tenía, en las cosas que me dijo, y de la manera que me las dijo?

- Si, y entiendo que te sientas así, pero de ahí a pensar que amas a Harry…

- Lo amo… no lo pienso Hermione, lo siento– dijo segura – he tratado de pensar que no es amor lo que siento por él, que solo es… pasión lo que me une a Harry… ni siquiera creo que es ese maldito contrato vinculante – Hermione no podía creer lo que su amiga decía –Tu tenia razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Yo, me he estado engañando Hermione… nunca sentí por Draco lo que siento por Harry… siento que mi amor de niña, ha estado ahí, latente, esperando surgir… y lo ha hecho, mas fuerte y mas intenso que nunca…

- No puedo creerlo. Tu eras la que decía que era cruel… te humillaba, te insultaba… ¿y ahora dices que lo amas?

- ¿Alguna vez, presenciaste eso? – Hermione negó- ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado, hace unos momentos?

- Si, y déjame decirte que si tu no lo abofeteabas, yo le mandaba una maldición desde la distancia.

- Harry jamás haría lo que Draco hizo... jamás se atrevería a insultarme y dejarme en ridículo, frente a las personas, conocidas o no. Cuando estamos juntos, ahora, raras veces lo hace. Solo me hace el amor… me acaricia, me siento tan protegida… y cada vez que salimos a cenar con sus amigos¿crees que me humilla como lo hizo Draco…? Nunca Hermione, nunca lo hizo… es mas, se siente orgulloso de tenerme a su lado y se lo hace ver a todo el mundo… se que es mentira, que no lo siente, pero me hace sentir tan... - ahogó un sollozo – Me siento mal, quiero irme. – Hermione con un movimiento de varita redujo los paquetes y los metió en la cartera.

- Harry debería saber lo sucedido…

- Lo sabrá – dijo abatida – los detectives se lo dirán… al menos sabrá que yo no propicié este encuentro.

- ¿Aun tienes ganas de ir a Hogsmeade? – ella asintió. Salieron de la taberna, siendo observadas por toda la gente.- ¿Cuando se lo dirás?

- ¿Que? – dijo distraída.

- Cuando le dirás a Harry que lo amas…

- No se lo diré nunca.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque él me previno hace tiempo… El día que caiga rendida a sus pies, enamorada… me dejará - suspiró – y eso, no quiero que pase nunca.

Harry, continuaba leyendo el informe pedido a los decoradores, y el monto estimativo del emprendimiento, cuando su secretaria lo interrumpió después de las doce y treinta, y le anunciaba la llegada de Sam Bradsford, su socio y amigo. El inmediatamente le pidió que lo dejara pasar. El hombre, demasiado abrigado, según Harry, entró sonriente a la oficina. Harry, le había tomado demasiado cariño a Sam, pues, él junto con Remus, eran los únicos que no lo trataban como una celebridad del mundo mágico, y eso era altamente agradecido por el joven. Se dieron un efusivo abrazo, y Harry lo invitó a sentarse, mientras le acercaba una copa del más exquisito Whisky de fuego. Sam se acomodó en la butaca, tomó un trago de la bebida, y sonriendo miró a su joven socio.

- Por mas que quiero renegar de esta bebida – dijo sonriendo - no puedo dejar de pensar que es lo mejor de esta vida… - Harry sonrió – El Whisky muggle no puede ni compararse a esta delicia del mundo mágico.

- Para mi eso es indiferente…

- Vamos, acaso me dirás que prefieres esa porquería de bebida muggle…

- No lo digo – dijo dejando el vaso – solo digo, que me es indiferente… para vicios prefiero el cigarrillo…

- Y las mujeres – dijo él sonriendo con picardía

- Bueno, eso ya no es algo de lo que abuso, amigo.

- ¿Cómo esta Ginevra?

- Bien… te envía saludos y le agradece la invitación a Mildred, pero no puede ir…. De hecho, las compras las esta haciendo hoy, y con mi amiga Hermione.

- Ah…Mildred se pondrá triste… quería compartir una tarde con esa muchacha, tan divertida…

- Otra vez será…

- ¿Bueno, será en Navidad no? – Harry lo miró sin comprender – Vamos, acaso olvidas que este año te toca la cena de Navidad Harry.

- En verdad lo había olvidado… - dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una pitada.

- ¿Lo harás en algún salón como el año pasado?

- No… - dijo sonriendo – Ginny redecoró la casa, y puedo decir que está en condiciones de ser presentada en sociedad… la casa claro, esa pelirroja siempre está en condiciones de ser presentada

- ¿Cuando te casas? – Harry sonrió – Te veo tan contento… ¿se puede decir que esa mujer te ha cambiado la vida?

- Se puede decir que si…

- Enhorabuena Harry – dijo Sam – aunque alguna vez te pensé como en el hombre para mi Marian, ahora que te veo tan contento…

- Lamento no poder hacer tu sueño realidad… Marian es una muchacha muy buena, creo que se merece algo mejor que yo.

- ¿Mejor que tu? – dijo riendo – eres el mejor partido de este mundo, muchacho.

- No exageres… - dijo riendo – yendo al motivo que nos hace reunirnos…

- ¿No te gusta hablar de esto verdad?

- ¿De que?

- De tu vida privada

- Sabes que no…

- Bien, entonces al tema que no reúne - suspiró – ¿tienes todo lo relacionado al costo de la decoración de las cabañas?

- Aha – dijo acercándole una carpeta, con los datos – resultará un poco mas caro de lo estipulado en el presupuesto, pero al ver los bosquejos, creo que el gasto valdrá la pena.

- Ya lo creo…

- Malfoy… - dijo mirando a su socio – ¿ya confirmó cuando van a terminar las obras?

- A mediados de enero, estará todo finalizado, y para principios de febrero, el resort estará en marcha – dijo contento.

- ¿Quien se hará cargo de la administración? Se necesita alguien de confianza para eso… ¿tienes a alguien en mente?

- Bueno, no… ¿y tu?

- Estaba pensando en Malfoy – dijo sonriente. Pensar que la peor amenaza para su futura vida de casado, estuviera lejos, lo hacia sentirse realmente contento – ¿tu que crees?

- Bueno – dijo quitándose los anteojos y mirando a Harry con picardía – Yo también pensaba en ese chico. Es algo extraño, pero cuando se le ordena algo lo cumple sin problemas…

- Siempre fue así… como los Boys Scouts – rio.

- Pero ahora no lo se…

- ¿Que no sabes¿ha hecho algo que te haga desconfiar de él?

- ¡No! Te lo dije es muy responsable, pero ahora que está aquí…

- ¿Que? – dijo alarmándose - ¿Cómo que está aquí¿Aquí… en Londres?

- Si, Harry… Me pidió permiso para venir. – bebió un trago de Whisky- Dijo que tenia un asunto personal muy importante que resolver en Londres… que de eso dependía su felicidad – sonrió, pero Harry estaba blanco de la impresión… Sintió que su pequeño mundo, su vida al lado de Ginny se tambaleaba, y estaba a punto de caer. Su más grande temor estaba de regreso y lo que sintió, esa sensación de angustia, no le gustó para nada. – y a juzgar por lo que acabo de ver…

- ¿Que viste?

- Las pelirrojas parecen estar de moda…

- ¿Que? – dijo

- Bueno, tu estás con una… y Malfoy… - rio con picardía – acabo de verlo, muy acaramelado con otra.

- ¿Donde lo viste?

- En el caldero Chorreante… cuando venia para acá – Harry sintió que todas las fuerzas que lo mantenían sentado en el sillón, lo abandonaban, recordó las palabras de Remus _"¿qué sucederá cuando ella vea nuevamente a Draco?" _Esa pregunta le palpitaba en las sienes, y lo hacia perder el control de sus actos. El estaba en Londres, y ella, ella se había encontrado con él. La parte irracional de su cerebro, lo obligaba a levantarse ciego de furia y celos, y enfrentarlos… matarlos – no dudo que terminen la tarde mas que enredados en una alcoba de hotel! – terminó de sentenciar Sam, riendo de la doble intención de sus palabras. Pero Harry al solo imaginar esa escena, se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a todo… a impedir de alguna manera que esos dos se burlaran de él… Pero la parte racional, lo hacia querer saber mas.

- ¿La viste? Ella… ¿Cómo era?

- No pude verla de frente… Parecía una muchacha muy sencilla… Tenía el cabello largo y rojizo, pero no puedo decirte como es físicamente. Tenía una cantidad enorme de paquetes alrededor, y estaba de espaldas. Pero la cara de Draco era un poema – él lo miró – estaba… como decírtelo… Embobado, esa era la palabra.

- Ella tiene ese efecto en todos – susurró.

- ¿Que?

- No, nada… solo que me llama la atención. Draco es un tipo, demasiado mujeriego.

- Le tomaba las manos y las besaba… y le dio un beso en los labios

- Y ella… - dijo respirando entrecortadamente – ¿le correspondió?

- No puedo decírtelo, estaba de espaldas… y yo solo estaba de paso, Salí rápido de allí, no me anime a acercarme e interrumpirlos.

- ¿Ella estaba sola en la mesa, o la acompañaba alguien mas?

- No… - dijo dudando – creo que estaba sola. Al menos cuando estaba con Draco, estaba sola.

- Bien… - dijo tratando de contener su furia – entonces… ¿contamos con Malfoy o no?

- Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a ver que nos dice… ¿no lo crees?

- Si… - dijo. _"Me mintió… faltó a su palabra… de seguro estará en los brazos de ese…_- su respiración era acelerada. Apuró el vaso de Whisky y se contuvo de romperlo contra la pared. No debía exteriorizar su dolor. Ella lo hacía de nuevo… le volvía a romper el corazón – _Te juro que te haré pagar lo que estoy sufriendo…"_ – yo también esperaré a ver qué tiene para decirme.

- ¿Cómo?

- No, nada… estoy ansioso de ver que tiene que decirnos Draco Malfoy… aunque yo no estaría tan seguro de confiar en un maldito mortífago. – agregó con aspereza.

- Harry... yo creo en dar a las personas una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Si? Yo también lo pensaba… y Dumbledore también… mira donde terminó.

- Bueno, ya veremos qué hacer cuando el momento llegue

- Sabes que no soy de los que toma decisiones apresuradas... Me gusta que todo encaje a la perfección… Si Malfoy no esta disponible – _porque voy a matarlo con mis propias manos_ – Tenemos que pensar en alguien mas.

- Bueno… yo pensaba que tal vez tu…

- Yo no pienso moverme de aquí…

- Entonces

- La arquitecta¿que tal es?

- Buena…

- Bien entonces está resuelto… Si Malfoy, desafortunadamente desaparece… la arquitecta es la que se encargará de administrar el resort.

- Si Draco no está disponible.

- Si es verdad eso que cuentas, ten por seguro que disponible no va a estar más…

A las cinco y treinta de la tarde, Ginny apareció en el parque cerca de Grimmauld Place. Caminaba apresurada, ansiosa por volver a su casa, y encontrarse con su marido, ajena a la tormenta que se avecinaba en su vida. Abrió la puerta, y saludando a Dobby, se acercó a la oscura sala, sentándose en el sofá, y dando un profundo suspiro. Hizo un movimiento con su varita, agrandando los paquetes y las bolsas y estaba dispuesta a revisar a todas y cada una de ellas, cuando una voz, desde el rincón mas oscuro de la sala, la sobresaltó.

- ¿La pasaste bien?

- ¡Harry!! – dijo ella, tirando una de las bolsas al suelo del susto – No pensé que estuvieras aquí…

- ¿Por que¿Acaso esperabas preparar mejor el terreno¿Una buena coartada?

- Eh… no, pensé que estarías en tu trabajo.

- ¿Eso seria conveniente para ti, no es cierto ratita? – Harry se levantó del sillón y dejó ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y sus labios tensos, al igual que todos los músculos de su cara. A Ginny no le gustó el semblante del joven, y el tono de su voz, la hizo temer.

- P… por que lo dices? – dijo levantándose del sillón.

- ¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde? – dijo serio

- Yo… ya te lo dije – dijo ella serena – yo te llamé y te dije…

- Volveré a preguntártelo,- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente – donde diablos estuviste "Toda la tarde"… y espero que me digas la verdad. – Ginny, retrocedió a medida que él se le venía encima, y lo miró con pánico.

- Yo… estuve con mis padres… y… - un segundo, una décima de segundo, no supo cuando fue que tardó la mano de Harry en hacer contacto de la forma mas dura, en la cara de la joven y hacerla caer, estirada en el sofá.

- ¡Mientes, maldita!! - dijo y su rostro se desfiguró - no me digas que estuviste toda la tarde con tus padres, en una amena conversación porque no voy a creerte!! – la levantó de los pelos y la asió de la nuca, acercándola a su cara – ¡Voy a preguntártelo una vez mas, y esta vez, por tu bien, me dirás la verdad!!

- Yo… estuve con mis padres… Hermione…

- ¿Crees que voy a creerte que estuviste con Hermione? A esa puedes engatusarla para que te solape en tus mentiras¡pero a mi no me engañas mas!!!

- ¡Es verdad… estuve con mis padres!!

- ¡Deja de mentir!! - la tomó de los brazos y la acercó - Estuviste con él, verdad – Ginny palideció – con Malfoy.

- Harry...

- Estuviste con el amor de tu vida… ¿Pasaste la tarde con el, verdad?

- ¡No!! – Chillo – no es verdad.

- ¡Mentirosa!! – le dio otro golpe que le hizo sangrar el labio – eres una zorra y una mentirosa – Ginny se tambaleó a causa del golpe, pero él no la dejo caer, la tomó del cuello con una mano y comenzó a apretar dificultando su respiración. – no te conformaste con el polvo en la oficina, que ahora necesitaste a otro hombre…

- Harry – dijo ella posando las manos sobre las del joven. -

- Voy a darte una oportunidad, mas, y espero por tu bien que no me mientas… ¿Te citaste con él, verdad?

- No… yo estaba ahí, y él llegó sin que yo … yo no sabia que él estaba en Londres – sintió que la mano de Harry apretaba mas

- ¿Supongo que Hermione fue el nexo no? La conexión entre ustedes dos.

- Estas equivocado… - dijo desesperada

- ¿Equivocado? – rio – ¡no, la equivocada eres tu!! Pensaste que no cumplía lo que decía, y ya ves, te lo dije, te lo repetí cientos de veces… si me ponías los cuernos te dejaba marcas!!!

- ¡Pero tienes que creerme!!

- ¿Que voy a creerte¿que no estuviste revolcándote con ese infeliz toda la maldita tarde? Te vieron… una persona de mi entera confianza te vio besándote y acariciándote en publico con ese asqueroso infeliz… de seguro estaban haciendo la previa no?

- No!! Yo no permití que me besara… Yo… de verdad¡pregúntale a los detectives!!

- Sabes perfectamente que ya no te vigilan, perra!! Y por eso esperaste la oportunidad… me engatusaste con todas esas noches de sexo, y cuando lograste que yo… te citaste con él… ¿y se burlaron de mi verdad? Hasta puedo sentir su asqueroso olor en tu cuerpo!!

- Estás equivocado…. Yo, tenia que hablar con él porque le debía una explicación

- ¿Que tenias que explicarle, que te revolcabas conmigo para hacerme caer?

- No tenia que explicarle porque me case contigo

- ¿Y se burlaron de mi no…?

- Por favor, me lastimas…

- Lo hubieras pensado antes… no soy de los que habla por hablar, Ginevra…cuando prometo algo lo cumplo.

- Por favor Harry…. Déjame explicarte – la mano soltó un poco el cuello y ella pudo respirar un poco – Estaba allí, almorzando con Hermione, cuando él se presentó.

- Que conveniente.

- Y luego… el me dijo lo mal que estaba porque yo estaba casada y entonces…

- ¿Que, dime fue ahí donde te beso?

- ¡No me beso!!

- ¡No mientas! Te vieron, estabas a los besos y caricias en medio de la taberna…

- ¡El que vio eso, debe haber sido miope, porque nunca paso!! Yo no permití que él me tocara…

- Vamos a creer que por un instante te creo y,

- Me pidió que fuera su amante…

- Y tú aceptaste…

- Yo… - un rapto de furia y rabia se apodero de Harry, haciendo que todo control de sus emociones se perdiera, fue cuando su mano apretó mas de la cuenta, y el rostro de Ginny comenzó a ponerse rojo.

- Maldita Zorra – apretó con fuerzas – No te creo nada – sus ojos verdes, estaban acuosos, su mano firme alrededor del cuello apretaba, con todo el dolor del mundo, mientras Ginny, ya no se defendía – estuviste con él… y ahora quieres hacerme creer… Maldigo el día en que te conocí. Por que tenias que volver a mi vida, eh? Porque tenías que venir y arruinarlo todo… - balbuceaba. Las lágrimas hacían que el verde intenso de sus ojos se esfumara. – Yo podía estar tranquilo sabiéndote lejos de mi, pero tenias que volver y provocarme tanto dolor... te odio… ¿Estas contenta? Me convertiré en todo lo que decías que era… me convertiré en un monstruo, en un asesino y todo gracias a ti- Ginny lo miro a los ojos suplicante, pero incapaz de decir palabra alguna. - Quizás te burlaste de mí esta tarde, pero te aseguro que no lo harás más… como que me llamo Harry Potter.

- Harry por favor – Alcanzó a susurrar. Sus ojos dejaron escapar las últimas lágrimas. Sintió que el aire ya no podía entrar a su cuerpo y mirándolo a los ojos, se entregó a su destino. La fuerza que la mantenía en pie, lentamente la fue abandonando, y así, al cabo de unos instantes, la presión de la mano de Harry en el cuello, fue solo un mal recuerdo… se sentía tranquila, libre, y de un momento a otro, cerró los ojos, y todo fue oscuridad…

Nota de la autora: antes de que posteen un review y me lancen todo tipo de improperio, entre otras cosas… dejen que me meta en mi trinchera y saque la bandera blanca de la tregua...quiero que entiendan que todo esto era necesario… No podía hacer una tontería de fic, cuando me planteé esta trama… Entiendan perfectamente que yo estoy EN CONTRA DE TODA MANIFESTACION DE VIOLENCIA QUE PUDIERA EXISTIR EN EL MUNDO. Dicho esto, espero sus opiniones…

No quiero que me inunden la casilla pidiendo que actualice pronto… el próximo capitulo me tomare un tiempito para terminarlo… porque esta casi a la mitad. No se cuantos capítulos va a tener esta historia.

Cumplí... no terminó con Remus!!!

Ah... Para que no se queden con las ganas les dejo un adelantito del próximo capitulo:

_Remus lo tomó de los hombros y fue cuando Harry levantó a cabeza._

_- La maté Remus…. – dijo ahogando un sollozo – Yo la maté…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Yo le avisé… yo le advertí – respiraba entrecortado – La maté, la mete…. ¡La mate!! Apreté su cuello… me encantaba besar su cuello, y ahora la maté¡Está muerta, Yo, la mate!! – decía desconsolado – La mate, Remus, la mate, la mate…_

_- ¡Basta! – Gritó desesperado. Harry seguía repitiendo esa frase como desvariando. Remus, le dio una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar - ¡Dime qué diablos hiciste, Harry!!_

Hasta la vista…. Saludos Silvia. no se queden con las ganas... je je.

Dejen reviews.


	23. capitulo 23

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por las repercusiones del capitulo anterior. Se que he causado algunas conmociones respecto a la actitud de Harry, pero bueno, yo les dije que en este fic iba a haber violencia verbal y física.. no se preocupen, Harry pagara lo que hizo… Pero bueno, no tanto como todo el mundo quisiera… Si no, que seria de mi fic… nadie entiende a Harry, solo su mami, o sea yo. Pero bueno.**

**Quiero pedirle a ese niña que me recomendó la saga de la hermandad de la daga negra que me mande un mail a siedsal (arroba) cordoba. net, para que me mande eso que quiero. Leí los tres primeros, pero me faltan los otros tres… si los tienes, mándalos! **

**Jazzu potter, Robert Pattison (el que hizo de Cedric en la cuarta pelicula) hará de Edward, mi vampiro favorito… ¿no podrían haber buscado a alguien mejor? **

**Ahora si, el capitulo va cortito… pero se deja leer… Y aunque no es bueno, al menos es lo que hay!**

**Espero que les guste, y si no ya saben como pueden exteriorizar su rabia. No tomates… un review!**

**Capitulo 23**

Estaba solo. Pensaba que ahora, su más terrible miedo se convertía en realidad. Estaba en una sucia litera, en una celda, en la prisión de Azkaban. Todos a los que alguna vez le importara, habían desaparecido. Todos los que alguna vez lo quisieron, hoy lo repudiaban. Y no era para menos. El había cometido una estupidez, una estupidez que le costó la libertad, y el desprecio de todos sus amigos. De nada servía ser el tipo más millonario del mundo mágico. Allí, en esa fría prisión, solo era un número, un reo más, igual que todos, sin ningún privilegio. Su dinero allí no tenía valor. Ya no vestía los trajes más finos, los zapatos más caros. Su cuerpo atlético hoy se resumía a piel y huesos. Ya no tenía esa mirada ardiente y seductora. Sus ojos habían perdido vida, así como su alma se encontraba destrozada. Ya no sabía de horas, días, meses… solo sabía que un día, iba a morir, encerrado e infeliz. Y ese día, esperaba que llegara pronto. Sentado en la cama, contemplaba el pergamino en blanco que su abogado le había conseguido para que escribiera… No pudo conseguir una pluma, y tintero. Los guardias le prohibían tener objetos punzo cortantes. Sonrió. Parecía que los guardias, sabrían que si tenía la oportunidad de tener algo aunque sea algo tan insulso como una pluma, no dudaría en clavársela en la yugular, y hacer que esa agonía de vida que llevaba terminara. Trató de pensar que iba a escribirles. Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a recordar, las palabras del Wizengamot, una vez que lo trasladaran al tribunal número 10, después de cometido los hechos. Sentado en esa silla rodeadas sus manos y pies por aquellos grilletes y cadenas que según él estaban mas que felices de tener a alguien amarrado a ellas. Miró alrededor. Todos lo miraban aprensivamente, con asco. Sonrió, imaginando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mayoría de los presentes… observando en lo que se había convertido su salvador, "el niño que vivió"… el mas adorado por todos. Hoy lo miraban con antipatía, con repulsión… hoy era un maldito asesino. No los culpó, él mismo se sentía así. A pesar de estar arrepentido, no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Escuchó estoicamente los alegatos y cuando el jefe del Wizengamot, leyó el veredicto, respiró aliviado. _**Reclusión por tiempo indeterminado**_. Eso podría resumirse en cuatro palabras… encerrado toda su vida. Era culpable del asesinato en grado de tentativa, en la persona de Draco Malfoy… _"Persona"_ pensó, Y sonrió al recordar como interrumpió la lectura del veredicto con esas palabras tan llenas de sarcasmo, tan característico en él: "Ese no es mas que un infeliz, asqueroso… no entra en la categoría de persona…. En su caso, podrían haberme acusado de crueldad con los animales, que podría aceptarlo…." El auror a su lado le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo callar. El jefe del Wizengamot continuó leyendo… también lo acusaban de asesinato en primer grado, agravado por el vínculo… eso dolió más, no había vínculo con ella. Sólo de su parte. De ella nunca hubo intención de tenerlo. Las lágrimas cayeron al vacío cuando dijeron su nombre. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter… _"Ginny…"_ Suspiró. Otra vez en la realidad de su celda. El sol no entraba por la pequeña ventana enrejada. El sol parecía ponerse de acuerdo con aquella realidad en la que se encontraba. Estaba preso, en la oscuridad, y el sol se confabulaba con todos los que lo pusieron allí, y en ese sórdido y desolado lugar, nunca brillaba. Los días eran grises y las noches negras, tenebrosas… él no le tenía miedo a la noche… lo que mas lamentaba era que sin el sol, no podía acordarse de la sensación que le daba el ver su pelo rojo en las mañanas, refulgir en la blanca almohada… su clara molestia cuando la luz le daba en la cara… _"Ginny."_ Volvió su mirada al pergamino. Debía escribir una carta… Tenía que hacerlo. En el juicio no dijo nada. No se atrevió a decir nada. Solo pudo quedarse ahí, esperando el final, soportando las miradas de odio y rencor, los sollozos de Hermione, y la cara de pena de Remus. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, debía darles una explicación. Pero no tenía tinta… Recordó a Umbridge… Ah, diablos! Si tan solo tuviera una maldita pluma como las que usaba esa vieja bruja… Buscó debajo de la improvisada almohada de paja, y encontró un pequeño trozo de alambre. Ya tenía la pluma, solo le faltaba la tinta… sonrió. ¡Como iba a faltarle la tinta si tan tenía litros de ella! El único problema es que estaba debajo de su piel y corría por sus venos… Bah, para él no iba a ser eso un obstáculo. Con una tranquilidad propia de él, clavó el pedazo de alambre en su muñeca izquierda. La sangre brotó rápidamente, como si estuviera deseosa de ser utilizada. Hizo una pequeña mueca, y embebió el alambre en la roja tinta y comenzó a escribir.

A mis amigos:

No tienen por que sentirse mal por mi. Es mas no lo espero y no lo necesito. Tengo lo que merezco… aunque a veces creo que esto es demasiado para mí, para lo que hice. Azkaban no es malo. Muchas veces , al escuchar a Hagrid y Sirius hablar de ella, pensaba que era lo peor. Hoy no lo creo. Quizás sea porque los dementores ya no están, no lo sé… lo único que sé es que no hay peor cosa que la conciencia, eso es mas horrible que un ataque de dementores… Sé que tu Ron, estarás deseando romper esta carta en mil pedazos… sé que Hermione estará llorando por todo, por lo que hice y por la situación en la que me encuentro. No lo hagas más. No merezco tu lastima… ni tu perdón. Se extrañarán y se preguntará por que les escribo. Debo hacerlo… Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacer mi descargo… tengo que explicarles el por qué. Sé que no tengo perdón, no lo quiero, pero al menos quisiera que me dieran esta oportunidad de decirles lo mucho que lamento todo…

Por que lo hice, no lo se. Ni yo lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes matar al motor de tu vida? Porque eso era ella para mí. Lo único que hacía que mi mundo de moviera. Ella, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo… Su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sus gritos, su manera de andar… su todo. Yo era porque ella era. Hoy no soy nada Ella se fue y me llevó con ella. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podía llegar a querer… dinero, autos, mujeres… era famosos, exitoso y millonario… pero no la tenía a ella. La oportunidad me vino el día que Neville logró encontrar la cura para Molly y Arthur. Yo no tenía culpa en sus ataques, pero la sentía… Sentía que ellos estaban así en parte por conocerme y hacerme parte de su familia. Se los debía. Y allí estaba ella, el sol de mi vida, pidiéndome con rabia que les prestara el dinero. Quizás si hubiera tenido otra predisposición conmigo, se lo hubiera dado, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero vino con su mirada cargada de odio y tuve que hacerlo. Obligarla a cumplir un pacto. La amé, le pedí que no lo viera, ella lo hizo, pero no cumplió con su promesa. No debí querer tapar un sol con un dedo. Eso es imposible.. Pero quise hacerlo. Intenté enterrar con dinero su amor por Draco, pero no pude… eso es imposible. Y cuando la vi entrar a nuestra casa, con esa sonrisa tan radiante en su rostro, después de haber estado con él, surgió ese diablo interno. Ese ser irracional que hace que desaparezca todo tipo de sentimientos, y que unas ansias de matar me devoren…. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero lo hice. Lo hice por amor, por dolor, por traición…. Pónganle el adjetivo que quieran a mi excusa… ninguno le cabe. Ella estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su boca con sangre producto creo de un golpe que le di. No recuerdo como lo hice, solo sé que lo hice… al menos mis manos aun estaban en su cuello cuando reaccioné. La solté de golpe, y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Me miré las manos…. Temblaban, no podía controlar el movimiento de mis manos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que brotaron descontroladas… Estaba allí, sin poder moverme mirándome las manos. Estaban limpias, pero yo las veía llenas de sangre. Su sangre… "Ginny" susurré. Miré hacia la alfombra y allí estaba ella. Su cabellera brillaba como nunca. Sus ojos cerrados, su pálida piel… Recién ahí caí en cuanta. Estaba muerta, y yo había sido el causante de su muerte. Lloré. La tomé en mis brazos y acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho. La fragancia floral de su pelo, aún me embriaga. La aferré a mi cuerpo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, aferrándola, tratando de fundirme con ella, esperando que despierte. Todo en vano. Poco a poco, sentía que la tibieza de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo. Sus manos, estaban frías… vi que la chimenea se iluminaba y aparecía Remus, mirándome como lo hacia siempre que me mandaba una de las mías… Yo solo atiné a llorar. No tenía palabras que decir. Ella se había llevado todo de mí. Aun recuerdo las pocas palabras que entablamos. Remus quería que la soltara. No se lo permití. En mis ratos de infinita soledad, continuo escuchando ese último dialogo que entable con mi amigo...

_- La maté, la maté…. ¡La maté!! Apreté su cuello… me encantaba besar su cuello, y ahora la maté!! Está muerta… Yo, la maté!! – decía desconsolado – La maté, Remus, la maté, la maté…_

_- ¡Basta! – Gritó desesperado. Harry seguía repitiendo esa frase como desvariando. Remus, le dio una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar - ¡Dime que diablos hiciste, Harry!!_

_- Yo… ella se encontró con él – Remus palideció – Está muerta… yo le avisé Remus, le dije… ¡Yo la amaba y la mate¡Esta muerta!!_

Recuerdo como se tomó la cabeza… no quería creerlo. Recuerdo también que yo me olvidé por completo de él… solo cerré los ojos. Esperaba que al abrirlos, todo lo que había pasado, fuera un sueño y ella estuviera allí, sonriéndome, y deseando que entrara en su cuarto como siempre… y hacerla mía… Pero al abrirlos, me di cuenta que no era un sueño… era verdad, la había matado, y ella ya no era mía… Ella se había entregado a Malfoy… con dolor, la dejé allí. Ya habia hecho lo que tenía que hacer… ahora solo me faltaba terminar con mi pesadilla. Ahora le tocaba a él. Con todo el odio del mundo, obligué a mi demonio interno a matar al Harry racional, y sin escuchar los ruegos de Remus, Salí de allí. El frío de la noche no logró apaciguarme y hacerme desistir de mi objetivo. El tenía la culpa también… él debía pagar. Me aparecí en la puerta de su casa. La asquerosa serpiente que tenía de aldaba, parecía burlarse de mi, de un autentico Griffindor. Solo toqué dos veces. El apareció así, detrás de la puerta, mirándome sobradoramente como solo él suele hacerlo. No le di tiempo a decir nada… Sólo recuerdo que me lo quitaron de las manos siete aurores…

El resto ya lo conocen. El resultado saltó a la vista de todo el mundo. Yo estoy encerrado de por vida. El infeliz de Draco Malfoy, está vivo, pero al menos le dejé secuelas… Pregúntenle ahora ¿quien es el cara rajada? Lo único que lamento es que todo haya sido en vano. Fui preso de un ataque de celos que no debió ser. Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado. Si este maldito salvaje que tengo dentro de mi, le hubiera dado la oportunidad de decirme que todo fue un malentendido. Soy un juguete del destino… Ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… solo quiero pedirles perdón. Se que no lo merezco, pero al menos déjenme pedirlo. Amé a Ginny… La amo y la amaré siempre, hasta el ultimo respiro. Esa es mi cruz. Añoro todo de ella… Su perfume a jazmines… aun me persigue su perfume. En algunas ocasiones, a una determinada hora del día, no puedo saber que hora exactamente porque aquí no hay horarios, puedo sentir el perfume de su piel… el aire se llena de su inconfundible fragancia a jazmines… solo en ese momento encuentro paz. Sé que ella, con eso tan solo, me ha perdonado. Solo espero algún día, cuando tenga la suerte de morir, volver a verla… decirle lo que no pude decirle cuando estaba conmigo. Gritarle que la amaba… que nunca quise que lo nuestro llegara a eso… Me la imagino como un ángel… ella era así, pura delicada, etérea… frágil… para mi será un ángel… mi ángel, con su cabellera de fuego trenzada y su túnica blanca… y alas de cisne… Se que volveré a verla… eso es lo único que me mantiene con esperanzas… Lo demás no importa.

Esta carta también es para decirles que todo lo mío ahora les perteneces. Sé que Ron, sabrá llevar bien los negocios… Mi amigo me ha sorprendido para bien. Remus podrá ayudarlo en lo que no sepa… Todo lo mío es suyo. Mi abogado me dijo que Molly y Arthur despertaron, sepan que estoy contento con eso. Al menos se cumplió lo que ella quería…

Por ultimo a todos los que estén leyendo esta carta mi último deseo… ese deseo que brota desde mi corazón y que no puedo callarlo más:

Feliz día de los inocentes!! O como dicen en mi pueblo Que la inocencia les valga!

Les pido perdón por todo

Harry James Potter

P/D: ji ji! (Eso va de parte de anatripotter)

**Nota de la autora:** Para todos aquellos que aun no cayeron, les digo que este capitulo es como decimos en este país, una broma! El 28 de diciembre se celebra en Argentina el día de los inocentes (Creo que en Inglaterra es el 1 de abril El dia de los tontos o algo asi) si aun su corazón late, debido al estado en que quedaron, les pregunto¿Se pensaron que iba a dejarlo ahí? No! Que Va! El verdadero capitulo 23 lo publicare por ahí… en el año nuevo, antes de reyes… Háganme saber que sensaciones les causo esta bromita… y si mate a alguno, lo lamento por el que se lo creyó! Esto me pareció mejor que decirles que tengo una enfermedad incurable, como me paso una vez… bromas de mal gusto que alguien hace…… Sepan ambien que acepto insultos tales como: _Que hija de puta que sos ( mi madre no los escuchara asi que no se dara por aludida) que guacha, sos una genia, tarada me hiciste saltar el corazon, O sea que llore de vicio?_ etc... eso es parte del sentir popular!

Ahora si, en serio pronto las actualizaciones.. Creo que este capitulo de broma me ha salido mejor que el capitulo 23 en si!

Saludos Silvia

Y no me maten!!


	24. capitulo 23 Real

**Hola a todos!! Si, es verdad, ya se que no es 6 de enero y que los reyes ya deben estar tomandose unas merecidas vacaciones.. pero convengamos que este capitulo se me ha hecho mas difícil de escribir, porque no sabia como sacar a flote el fic después de lo ocurrido en el capitulo 22.**

**Bien, Gracias a todos por lograr que este fic, tenga mas de mil reviews…Wow! Y pensar que cuando lo escribí, pensé que nadie daría por esto ni un centavo… Les digo que aun me pican las orejas, de tantas "salutaciones" que recibí por mi pequeña bromita… **

**Me llegaron los crucciatus, me resistí como pude a la maldicion imperio que algunas me mandaron para que termine el capitulo... y desvie unas cuantas avada kedavra... uf, demasiado para este cuerpo. Lamento si cause que acudieran al cardiólogo en masa… solo estaba aburrida y me surgió la broma en dos horas… Creo que el espíritu de uno de los gemelos se apoderó de mi… o quizás de algún merodeador… no importa. Lo bueno es que aquí les traigo el capitulo 23. no es tan bueno como el de la broma, pero se deja leer… Lo gracioso es que siempre están los que caen en las bromas y luego dicen "Ya sabía que era una broma!" y creanme fueron muchos… Aunque si les soy honesta, no se si hubiera sido broma… quizás si no hubiera pensado en el final que tengo para este fic, esa hubiera sido una de mis opciones…**

**Es el capitulo mas pugilistico que escribi en mi vida. Les digo que tuve que ver la pelea entre Evander Hollyfield, y Mike Tyson para hacerlo, porque en verdad, la violencia física no me gusta para nada… y acá habrá mucha… aunque nadie saldrá con la oreja del otro en la boca, como sucedió en aquella legendaria pelea de boxeo… Perdón a los hombres que siguen este fic, si la pelea les parece superflua y carente de magnetismo animal masculino… yo no se pelear… lo mío es el dialogo.**

**Para todos aquellos que me mandan vociferadores para que continue el fic de " Aprendiendo"Les pido por favor que no lo hagan. Se que tardo mucho, pero al menos no tardo años en subir un capitulo. Me paso que estaba leyendo un fic, que no actualizaban en dos años!, y viene y lo termina asi, como patada de loco... a las apuradas, y arruino el trabajo anterior. No quiero que suceda eso. Quiero a mis fics como si fueran mis hijos... y como a los hijos, uno los cria para que terminen siendo hombres de bien... Salvando las distancias, y perdonen por el ejemplo, eso quiero de mis historias... sepan esperar y comprender...**

**Bien, me dejo de divagar y ahí les va…**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 23**

Las llamas verdes, afloraron presurosas en la chimenea de la sala, y Remus Lupin, quien estaba leyendo el diario vespertino tranquilamente en su casa, se sobresalto, al ver la figura de su amigo Harry, parado frente a él. Sonrió un instante, pero al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el joven, su rostro se puso serio. Harry camino unos pasos, y sin poder más, cayó de rodillas en la alfombra, y comenzó a llorar, con desesperación. Remus se arrodilló frente al joven que tenía las manos tapándose el rostro y lloraba desconsolado. Remus lo tomó de los hombros y fue cuando Harry levantó a cabeza.

- ¿Harry… que sucede? – Preguntó Remus. Harry, trató de articular palabra alguna pero no pudo. Después de unos instantes tragó saliva, y susurró.

- La maté Remus…. – dijo y ahogó un sollozo – Yo la maté…

- ¿Qué? Harry… dime muchacho… explícate mejor porque no te entiendo…

- Ginny… Yo le avisé… yo le advertí que iba a hacerlo… – respiraba entrecortado – La maté, la maté…. ¡La maté!! Apreté su cuello… - juntó sus manos y cerró los puños, tratando de que Remus entendiera lo que había hecho.- me encantaba besar su cuello, y ahora ya no podré hacerlo porque… Está muerta… ¡y yo, la maté!! – decía desconsolado – La maté, Remus, la maté, la maté…

- ¡Basta! – Gritó desesperado. – Harry, mírame… por favor, escúchame, dime que no es verdad… Harry – lo zamarreó, pero Harry seguía repitiendo esa frase como desvariando. Remus, le dió una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar - ¡Dime qué diablos hiciste, Harry!!

- Yo… ella se encontró con él – Remus palideció – Está muerta… yo le avisé Remus, le dije que si volvía a verlo yo – miró a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos- …Yo la amaba Remus¡y la maté¡Está muerta!! – se abrazó a su amigo llorando desconsoladamente. Tonks apareció en la sala, asustada por los gritos.

- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Remus – ¡Harry, enfócate, por Merlín y dime donde está Ginny!!! – Harry se separó bruscamente de su amigo y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, tomándose los brazos, como perdido y muerto de frío.

- ¿Remus, qué sucede? – dijo Tonks, mirando la escena sin poder entender nada.

- Este muchacho idiota… - respondió, pasando su mano por el cabello nervioso - creo que cometió una locura – miró a su mujer, quien a su vez, miró a Harry como tratando de adivinar que le habría pasado.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Ginny... dice que la mató… - Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡A Ginny… Jesús bendito! – dijo tratando serenar la respiración.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella asustada – ¿no puede ser verdad, no? – Su marido no respondió. Ella lo tomó de los hombros, y él levantó la mirada, como diciéndole que estaba seguro que Harry podría haber hecho eso y mas. – Remus, tu no crees que…

- Mejor no te digo lo que pienso… - la mujer se tapó la boca, horrorizada y miró nuevamente a Harry, que aun no salía de aquel trance.

- No… ella no… – solo dijo, y se apoyo en su marido. Remus le pasó la mano por la espalda, tratando de que no entrara en pánico.- ¿Pero te ha dicho algo mas?

- Sólo míralo, Dora… No está en condiciones de que podamos saber que ha pasado, por él.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Remus… si lo que te dijo fuera… verdad?

- Ni lo digas… - se alejó de su esposa y fue a tomar polvos flu

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a Grimmauld Place… tengo que averiguar si lo que dice es cierto. – abrazó nuevamente a su esposa – por favor Dora, quédate con él. Por como está, puede cometer otra locura… - Ella miró a su esposo asustada.

- Y si…

- No creo que tenga intenciones de hacer nada malo contigo – le dio un beso en la frente – prepara poción tranquilizadora… creo que la necesitará… - Tiró los Polvos flu y desapareció en la chimenea. Tonks, quedó un segundo pensativa, mirando hacia donde instantes previos había desaparecido su marido y dio un profundo suspiro. Luego fijó su vista en el sofá y se acercó a Harry, que parecía un niño, acurrucado en la punta del mullido asiento, llorando y repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez.

- Harry… – dijo Tonks acercándose. A pesar de la duda, a pesar de que cabría la posibilidad de que ese joven frente a ella, fuera el culpable de la muerte de una amiga tan querida por ella, le partía el corazón verlo así. El la miró. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados dejaron escapar más lágrimas. Tonks lo abrazó y él se dejó abrazar.

- La maté Tonks… - dijo en voz baja – Yo maté al amor de mi vida…

- Tranquilo Harry, Remus fue a ver, si lo que dices…

- Es verdad, yo… ella me miró, sus ojos… y luego… - se miraba las manos con asco, y después trató de limpiarlas, en el pantalón…

- Tranquilo Harry… esperemos a ver qué noticias trae Remus.

- ¿Que noticias va a traer¿Crees que él vendrá con su cuerpo y me lo refregará en la cara, para que te des cuenta de que estoy diciéndote la verdad¡ENTIENDELO TONKS, LA MATE!!

- Está bien… - él bajó la mirada otra vez. – tranquilízate Harry, por favor…

- Merezco morir… quiero morir… - dijo rasguñándose las manos, hasta al punto de ver pequeños hilos de sangre que brotaban cada vez que pasaba las uñas por el dorso de estas.

- No digas eso… y deja de lastimarte… - le reprochó acariciándole el cabello, y obligándolo a que deponga esa actitud, tomándole con cuidado las manos y separándolas. – ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió? – él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo único que interesa es que ella está muerta – sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – y que yo soy el culpable, y cuando Remus le avise a las autoridades… te juro que yo… - la miró - no quiero vivir sin ella…

- Calla - dijo separándose. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un frasquito y se lo dio al joven – anda bébetelo

- Solo lo beberé, si es veneno…

- Entonces bébelo con confianza… - sonrió. Harry apuró el trago y lo bebió sin chistar. – ahora descansa. Remus traerá noticias pronto.

- No quiero descansar, quiero morirme – dijo y comenzó a llorar otra vez.- no tengo perdón, la maté… No tenía derecho a maltratarla¡yo la amo!!

- Lo sé Harry, lo sé…

- No, no sabes… yo la he amado siempre… y ahora… Me he convertido en todo lo que ella siempre dijo que era… ¡un asesino, un monstruo!!

- No eres así – dijo abrazándolo – eres bueno.

- Soy malo… merezco morir… -estas ultimas palabras las dijo casi sin sentido. La poción para dormir estaba haciendo efecto, y lentamente, Tonks, lo dejó recostado en el sofá. Dio un suspiro profundo mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre.

- Merlín quiera que todo sea un maldito sueño – miró hacia la chimenea – Remus… Solo espero que tengas buenas noticias pronto.

La chimenea en el número doce de Grimmauld Place se iluminaba con el verde característico de los polvos flu, y un desesperado Remus Lupin, aparecía en un remolino, para caer desestabilizado en la alfombra. SE levantó con urgencia y llamó a Dobby. El elfo, parecía ajeno a toda la tragedia que podría haber pasado, pensó Remus, cuando lo vio entrar con una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes, bien abiertos de la sorpresa de verlo en la casa. Por un momento se le ocurrió que Harry no hubiera hecho lo que fuera que hiciera en la casa, pero dando un rápido vistazo al lugar, observó una gran cantidad de paquetes, desordenados por el gran sofá y por el suelo, y que detrás de la mesita de café, sobresalía por un costado, una bota de color negro. Esto le heló la sangre.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Mas desesperado. Corrió hacia el lugar, para encontrarse con la cruda realidad. A un costado del sofá, la lánguida figura de Ginny yacía sobre la alfombra. El elfo, al percatarse de las palabras del mago, se tapó los ojos y chilló, corriendo hacia donde estaba su ama. Remus lo aventó hacia un costado y se agachó para observarla. Ginny tenía el rostro sonrojado en una mejilla, y el labio partido, y en la base del cuello, las marcas rojizas de los dedos de Harry, que sobresalían de la pálida piel. – Qué diablos hiciste muchacho… - fue lo único que susurró, sin tener el valor de tocarla. Ginny parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana, que había sido sacudida hasta romperse. Sus ojos cerrados y rastros de lágrimas, terminaban el panorama desolador.

- ¡Mi señora, mi señora!! – chillaba el elfo – está muerta…! Está muerta!!

- ¡Basta Dobby! – rugió Remus.

- ¡Cuando el amo se entere… él va a matarme!! – Remus lo miró y supuso que Harry había entrado a la casa tan sigilosamente, para sorprenderla… tanto que ni siquiera había advertido de su presencia a los sirvientes. _"Maldito y estupido crío…"_ – Dobby debe castigarse por no cuidar de la ama…

- No ahora Dobby… - dijo acercándose a la chica, y tocando su cuello. Abrió los ojos y respiró aliviado. Había pulso. Ella aun respiraba. La alzó con algo de dificultad, y con el pie derecho, tiró los paquetes al suelo para depositarla en el sofá. Se irguió en su estatura y luego se tomó la cabeza. Trataba de decidir qué hacer frente a una situación así. Tendría que primero pensar sen su salud… si definitivamente tenía que llevarla a San Mungo. Pero también estaba Harry… y aunque Remus estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que había hecho, no quería ser el causante de que el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, fuera a Azkaban… aunque se lo merecía el maldito. Decidió que lo primordial era ocuparse de Ginny, y que la suerte de Harry la decidiera la propia victima. Sacó la varita del bolsillo, y se arrodilló en el suelo cerca de la joven –¡_ennervate!_ – dijo enérgico. Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos y tragó con dificultad el poco aire que entraba por su boca. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, con sus manos en la zona del cuello donde Harry la mantuviera apretada… Sus ojos castaños denotaban el pánico por lo vivido hace unos momentos.

- No…. – dijo apenas audible, y su voz sonó ronca, como la voz de los fumadores compulsivos, o como si fuera presa de una gran afonía.

- Relájate linda… - Ella lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a llorar- Tranquila – dijo Remus para serenarla, pero eso fue lo que menos hizo Ginny – ya pasó… ya todo esta bien… - agregó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se aferró a Remus como pudo, su cuerpo temblaba desde la cabeza a los pies, aun sin poder emitir un sonido – Tranquilízate… ya estás a salvo.

- Harry… - solo dijo.

- Ahora no… -dijo Remus, quitándole la sangre seca del labio – será mejor que te lleve al cuarto. – ella negó, moviendo la cabeza. Remus la miró sin entender.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – dijo mirando hacia todas direcciones, con sus ojos abiertos, llenos de temor.

- No está aquí…

- Yo… Tengo que verlo… - dijo mirándolo con desesperación – necesito que él sepa – sus ojos se aguaron y por el esfuerzo de hablar comenzó a toser. Se notaba que tragaba con dificultad, por el apretón de las manos de Harry.

- Ahora no Ginny – dijo Remus– será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto.

- No… - dijo segura – quiero agua – El elfo, quien había permanecido mudo y sin reacción, al escuchar estas palabras, desapareció por el pasillo hacia las cocinas, volviendo en segundos con un vaso cargado. Ella bebió con dificultad, y luego agradeció al elfo con una leve sonrisa. Remus admiró la capacidad de Ginny de aun estando en situaciones difíciles, tenia esa actitud de total serenidad en su rostro. – quiero verlo... Remus, quiero ver a Harry.

- No es una buena idea, Ginny… – recibió el vaso y lo dejó en la mesita de café – él no se encuentra en la casa…

- ¿Se fue? – dijo con un extraño tono de voz. Remus asintió. Ella bajó la mirada hacia los paquetes esparcidos por el piso y comenzó a llorar.

- Ginny – ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas – no deberías…

- Es mi culpa… - dijo al fin. Remus se puso serio y se acercó tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡No! – ella se asustó – lo siento – dijo ablandando la mirada – no es tu culpa… no tienes por qué pensar que fue tu culpa… tu no tienes la culpa de que ese idiota sea un violento.

- El no es un violento. – dijo segura.

- No lo defiendas… - dijo Remus gritando – debería ir ya mismo y romperle la cara.- Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente – no sé por que has tomado esa actitud de defenderlo Ginny.

- Porque… - lo miró. Remus miró esos ojos y cerró los suyos. Esos ojos no dejaban duda, no daban lugar a la confusión… él habia visto esa mirada en los ojos de sus amigos, los padres de Harry, y en los suyos propios, cuando se descubrió perdidamente enamorado de la que hoy fuera su esposa, y la madre de su futuro hijo.

- Diablos… te enamoraste de él – ella comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte, y él volvió a reconfortarla con un abrazo.

- Yo sabía que no debía ver a Draco… no cumplí parte del trato

- Te encontraste con él… verdad? – Ginny se separó un instante, y en sus ojos habia desesperación.

- Solo fue de casualidad… ¡lo juro!

- No tienes que disculparte conmigo Ginny – dijo pasándole suavemente la mano por la cara. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, debido al golpe- lo siento…

- Está bien – dijo – no me duele tanto… Lo que mas me duele es… ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de encontrarme con Draco! Harry debe saberlo Remus… y entender…

- No está en condiciones de entrar en razones, linda…

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En mi casa…

- Remus… dile que quiero verlo…

- No creo que sea conveniente… no en el estado en que llegó allá. Dora está con él…

- Pero yo debo hacer que él entienda que… yo, no tuve nada que ver con mi encuentro con Malfoy y mucho menos que estuve con él, como Harry cree… – Remus se levantó – Por favor Remus, quiero verlo…

- Vete a la cama Ginny.

- ¡No! – dijo y trató de levantarse, pero estaba algo mareada, por la falta de aire, que desistió – ¡El tiene que creerme! Dile que averigüe con los detectives que me vigilan… que yo no me encontré con Draco y que después de que hablamos, él me trato como una… -se calló y bajó la mirada.

- Que sucedió…

- Yo… - su labio inferior tembló – Draco me dijo cosas horribles delante de todo el mundo Remus… me insultó… me trató como una vulgar Zorra... Me dijo que yo no era mas que… una cualquiera en la vida de Harry…

- Niña… - dijo, acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo lo eché de mi vida… y ahora… - comenzó a llorar - quiero que Harry vuelva… tengo que hablar con él.

- Ve a descansar Ginny – ella lo abrazó – tómate una baño y descansa… deja que esto se tranquilice. Quizás…

- ¿No va a volver? – dijo angustiada.

- Por el momento, es mejor que ustedes estén separados… no se que pueda llegar a suceder si se ven…

- Pero yo…

- Deberías pensar en denunciarlo – ella lo miró – Lo que hizo, independientemente de la razón que haya creído tener… no debe ser la causa de que deliberadamente tenga que utilizar la fuerza sobre ti. Nunca ha sido así… Harry de cualquier manera siempre fue demasiado pacifico. A pesar de que se esfuerce por hacer ese estúpido personaje de malvado, frío y carente de emociones…

- Remus… Es por eso que te digo que es mi culpa… yo… hago que salga esa personalidad… es…

- No voy a permitir que te culpes…

- Por favor, sólo dile que debo verlo – El negó con la cabeza.

- Si te sientes en condiciones, mas tarde, te acompañaré a que hagas la denuncia – Ella, lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Por su mente nunca pasó esa posibilidad. Remus pareció adivinar lo que Ginny pensaba, porque sin dudarlo agregó- Si tu no lo haces…

- Tu no lo harás – dijo ella sentándose y apoyando los pies en la mullida alfombra.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que nadie hará nada… - dijo seria.- Esto es algo entre Harry y yo

- Pero tu estás conciente de que si él hubiera…

- ¿Apretado un poco más, yo no tendría esta conversación contigo? – dijo. Remus la miró sin saber que decir - si estoy conciente de ello, créeme – dijo tocándose el cuello. – Pero no podría denunciarlo… al menos no hasta que vuelva a verlo.

- El mundo está lleno de mujeres que piensan lo mismo, y ellos no se frenan en la violencia Ginny.

- Se que Harry no lo hará mas…

- Siempre se escudan en las excusas Ginny, y las victimas también, y vuelve a pasar.

- No es una excusa… Diablos Remus, tu deberías conocerlo. – se tomó la cabeza – no estoy en condiciones de hablar mas… discúlpame.

- Dobby…

- Diga el señor – dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

- Dile a Winky que prepare el baño, y que acompañe a la señora – Ella salió de la habitación caminando lentamente – Ginny – ella lo miró – ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien… a tus hermanos, a Hermione?

- No… por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere aun – dijo suplicante.

- No lo defiendas…

- Tendrías que haberlo defendido tu – él enarco una ceja.

- ¿De quien?

- De mi… y de todo lo mal que le hago… Deberías haberlo convencido de que no nos ayudara con mis padres… Eso lo hubiera mantenido a salvo de mí… - suspiró.

- Ginny...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Alguna vez me dirás por que culpaste a Harry del ataque a tus padres?

- Algún día, Remus – siguió caminando – algún día…

_Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con esa angustia y preguntándole por qué… Sus labios carnosos se tensaron y unas lágrimas brotaron. El tenía la miraba nublada, no podía vislumbrar el daño que le hacía, pero una extraña fuerza, ajena a su conciencia, se habia apoderado de su cuerpo, y tomaba sus manos como arma, para herirla, atacarla, matarla… Ella solo le acariciaba sus manos, y luego de unos instantes, susurró su nombre, y preguntó ¿por que¿Por que Harry? Y sus manos se tensaron mas, logrando que ella dejara de preguntar, y que sus manos cayeran indefensas al costado de su cuerpo y que sus hermosos ojos castaños, dejando caer unas ultimas lagrimas, se cerraran lentamente. Su cuerpo ya no se defendía, y el la sostenía en el aire con sus manos. Hasta que la racionalidad lo volvió a realidad… matando a la fiera interna, y se dio cuenta. Aflojo las manos alarmado y miro las consecuencias de perder la razón de esa manera. Ella, lo que mas amaba en el mundo, estaba allí. Su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo.. su cuerpo, aquel que disfrutaba, cada coche… ya no respondía. Estaba inerte, muerto… La desesperación lo hizo arrodillarse, y mirarla de cerca. Ella estaba pálida, sin vida, sin reacción… y la realidad lo golpeo tan duro como un bate de Quidditch… él la habia asesinado. Sin saber qué hacer, tomó los polvos flu y desapareció de su casa… Ginny estaba muerta… estaba muerta, y él habia sido el culpable. El la habia matado y con ella, se habia matado a si mismo… "Ginny, por que, porque… por que Ginny" Gritaba desesperadamente… _

- ¡Ginny!!! - se levanto del sofá, y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Lupin.- Remus…

- ¡Imbécil! – dijo Remus y de un golpe lo tiró al suelo. Harry sacudió su cabeza tratando de enfocarse, y luego lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Hazlo… - dijo calmado – Mátame y termina esto de una vez…

- ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo tan fácil como tu? – y le dio otro golpe, haciéndolo sangrar en la ceja. – Me avergüenzo de creer que fueras igual a tu padre! – rugió – Agradezco que ellos estén muertos! – Harry lo miró – ¿y sabes por que? Porque ellos se morirían de la pena, por tener un hijo como tu…

- ¡Mátame!! Sé que lo merezco… - dijo llorando – mátame por favor…- Remus se lo sacó de encima de un empujón, y lo dejó tirado cerca de una butaca. – No quiero vivir sin ella.

- Para tu completa insatisfacción, ella no está muerta… - dijo Remus. El abrió los ojos. – Y por alguna razón cree que todo esto es su culpa…

- No… ¿No está muerta? – dijo contrariado – pero si yo…

- ¡Tu eres un maldito cabrón! Solo la desmayaste… está lastimada, con algunos golpes en la cara – Harry bajó la cabeza – pero viva… - lo miró con asco – ¿Te sientes mal porque no terminaste bien tu trabajo?

- No quería matarla…

- Que convincente puedes llegar a ser – dijo con sarcasmo.

- !Es verdad!¡No quería matarla!! – gritó – yo… yo… no pude controlarme, y … y… en verdad me cortaría las manos ahora mismo si pudiera… porque yo… nunca la lastimaría.

- Por eso has estado humillándola con palabras…

- No es lo mismo, Remus.

- ¡Es lo mismo¡Con palabras o con hechos, la golpeas!! Y creeme que ella podría denunciarte…

- ¡Que lo haga!! – dijo llorando – que lo haga, me lo merezco… yo no… merezco estar…

- No lo hará… hasta hablar contigo… Merlín sabe por que diablos ella quiere hablar contigo, para explicarte… que le creas… - Harry se secó las lagrimas y se levantó decidido.

- Me voy a mi casa – Remus se interpuso.

- ¡Oh, no! de aquí no te mueves… ¿me entendiste?

- Déjame ir Remus, ella quiere verme y yo… necesito verla…

- ¿Crees que seduciéndola vas a salirte con la tuya?

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo – yo solo quiero verla… y quiero…

- Ella no sabe que es lo que quieres… ¿acaso recuerdas por que la golpeaste?

- Yo… ella se vio con…

- Draco Malfoy… si…

- Y pasó la tarde con él… - dijo y una punzada de celos golpeó nuevamente en su estómago…

- ¿Y después de lo que hiciste quieres hablar tranquilo con ella sobre su supuesta infidelidad?

- Si… - Remus chasqueó la lengua, incrédulo - eso no interferirá en mi decisión de hablar con Ginny.

- No lo permitiré… - terció Remus. Harry apretó los labios, mostrando su exasperación.

- Tu no eres… - Remus bajó la cabeza. Harry un instante después quiso tragarse sus palabras.

- Si, lo se… no soy tu padre… - Y ahora le tocaba a Harry, hacer lo imposible para evitar esa mirada de decepción, que mantenía Remus.

- No quise decir eso…

- Pero lo piensas… y tienes razón, en decirlo y hacérmelo notar – Harry no dijo nada, ante la sonrisa vacía que Remus le devolvió - pero solo te pido, que no hagas esto mas serio de lo que ya es… - SE acercó – Harry, por favor, deja que pasen unos días… deja que las cosas se tranquilicen… Y después habla con ella.

- Me siento un monstruo… quiero que ella no piense que yo… lo haré de nuevo…

- Agradece que ella no quiera denunciarte…pero si lo hace esta en todo su derecho…

- Lo se - dijo- estoy cansado…

- Quédate aquí unos días – le pidió – Necesitas aclarar tu cabeza, Harry – él lo miró y asintió - resolver esto de la mejor manera…

- ¿de verdad ella está bien?

- Está viva… que no es lo mismo que está bien…

- Lo siento…

- A mi no debes decirme que lo sientes… Guárdate tus disculpas para cuando la veas…

- Remus…

- Porque cuando ella logre decirte qué pasó esta tarde, te aseguro que querrás enterrarte tu mismo.

- Ya basta por favor – dijo en un tono lastimero – no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento…

- Deberías

- Es verdad… - lo miró – mis padres estarían decepcionados de mi… y yo les daría la razón…

- Harry, Harry ...– dijo tomándolo de los hombros – debes entender que lo que hiciste esta noche, no tiene excusa… levantarle la mano a una mujer, independientemente del hecho que lo mereciera o no… es algo imperdonable… es una mujer indefensa… a pesar de que ella es una bruja extraordinaria y que podría hacerte morder el polvo en dos segundos… Ella estaba en inferioridad de condiciones que tu… Y tu aprovechaste ese poder físico que tienes para imponerte a ella de la peor manera… de la mas vil y cruel…

- ¡Lo se!! Se que no tengo excusa, que no tengo perdón, pero… ¡no pude controlarme!! Yo… se que mis padres no me lo perdonarían, que yo mismo no se si algún día podré perdonarme… si ella me perdonara… Estoy tan…

- Descansa… te prepararé un cuarto.

- Gracias…

- Solo te pido que la dejes al menos unos días tranquila…

- No la molestaré… te lo prometo. – lo miró una vez mas – no tengo cara para presentarme ante ella.

Ginny Resolvió que temprano en la mañana mandaría una lechuza a su trabajo, alegando tener un estado gripal y fiebre. No se presentaría a trabajar durante los días en que los golpes permanecieran en su rostro evidenciando lo pasado. Remus habia regresado tarde en la noche para comunicarle que Harry se quedaría unos días en su casa. A pesar de que quería verlo y explicarle lo sucedido, se convenció de que el distanciamiento entre ambos era la mejor opción. Lo que había sucedido era demasiado fuerte para que en un intervalo de tiempo tan corto, ella tratara de hacerle a entender a Harry que nada de lo que imaginaba habia pasado entre ella y Draco. Le dolía que Harry no confiara en ella, no le diera la oportunidad de defenderse. Y a pesar de que no quería, existía también en ella el temor que Harry se saliera de control y sucediera nuevamente… y la golpeara… o que quizás esta vez, terminara lo que no pudo concluir esa noche, y que la matara. No le temía a la muerte. Eso era algo con lo que habia aprendido a convivir en la época de Voldemort. Remus termino de exponer todo lo que venia a decirle y se fue alegando que tenía que ir a buscar ropa de Harry para llevarle a su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta, se vio sola, acompañada por la tenue luz de una vela, y el fuego de la chimenea. Tomó la varita y convocó un espejo. No habia querido mirarse en el espejo del baño… aun no tenia fuerzas para ver lo que el reflejo en él le devolviera. Después de tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, que le quemó como el infierno en la zona de la garganta donde Harry apretara, suspiró profundamente para darse valor y levantó el espejo de mano. Cerró los ojos para que no fuera tan brusca la realidad. Los abrió lentamente, y luego de unos instantes unas lágrimas rodaron por la piel colorada de la mejilla izquierda, que tenia inflamada en la parte del maxilar superior. Se toco lentamente, y dolió… Luego posó sus ojos en el labio partido… no era tan grave la herida, ni tan fea. Pero lloro de impotencia. Lloro porque el no le habia dado tiempo de poder explicarle la verdad. El sabiéndose superior en fuerza, habia tomado partido de esto y la habia lastimado. A ella no le dolían los golpes, lo que mas le dolía era la intención, y el que lo habia hecho… "_Harry…"_ suspiro. Se miro a los ojos y agradeció que Harry no estuviera en la casa. No tenia fuerzas para verlo… Dejo el espejo a un costado de la cama y se levanto para ir al baño. Del botiquín tomo una botellita color púrpura. Hermione siempre le decía que era bueno tener un poco de _poción para dormir sin soñar_… y vaya que ella la necesitaba ahora…. _"Hermione… que voy a decirle a ella, y a mis hermanos…"_ El sueño le fue ganando y sus parpados se tornaron pesados… ya tendría tiempo mañana de pensar en una excusa… Lo principal era ahora descansar… y rogar para que todo lo que pasó esa fatídica tarde fuera un sueño. Se acurrucó en su cama, y cerró los ojos… atrás quedaron esa magnifica mañana que pasó en la oficina de Harry y la alegría de compartir un día de compras con su amiga y cuñada… La tristeza de ver a sus padres una vez mas en ese hospital, y la ilusión que le dio Neville cuando le asegurara que pronto la poción estaría lista para ser utilizada en ellos… suspiró una vez mas, y el sueño le ganó la batalla a los recuerdos… ya mañana tendría todo el día para pensar. Hoy solo quería olvidar…

La mañana siguiente fue horrible para Harry. La visita de Ron, en su oficina, era algo que no hubiera querido tener, al menos en ese momento. Su amigo y cuñado, se encontraba sentado del otro lado del escritorio. Ron se encontraba al parecer sereno, dando un pormenorizado informe acerca de todos los detalles inherentes a las tiendas de artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, pues desde hacía meses, y por pedido del mismísimo Harry, era el presidente de todas las filiales. Harry trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. Ya había tenido que soportar los gritos e insultos de Tonks, a la hora del desayuno, aceptando sin poder si quiera refutar nada, todo lo que le decía. Es que él sabía muy en su interior que todo lo que pudieran decirle era infinitamente mínimo a como él se sentía… no había palabra en el mundo con la que pudiera expresar cuan arrepentido estaba, de su actitud. Sus ojos aún estaban irritados. Lo poco que pudo dormir, fue una sucesión de pesadillas donde una y otra vez se repetía la escena de violencia y una y otra vez recordaba esos ojos mirándolo y preguntándole… _"Por que, Harry… Por que…"_ Sacudió su cabeza para prestarle atención a lo que decía su amigo. Lo miró exponer sus ideas… no se parecía en nada al Ronald Weasley de la escuela. Este a diferencia de aquel, se mostraba seguro y tenía una confianza en si mismo sorprendente. Y mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se pregunto si él, como hermano de Ginny, ya sabría de lo ocurrido la noche anterior… Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, negando tal pregunta. En el supuesto caso de que Ron supiera que él habia sido demasiado violento con su hermana, ya ni siquiera estaría sentado en su sillón. De seguro, estaría volando a través de la ventana, para estrellarse de cara al pavimento… y él no haría nada para hacer que eso no suceda… Vaya si sabía que se merecía eso y más. Su secretaria irrumpió sus pensamientos, al entrar súbitamente a la oficina mas seria y temerosa que lo acostumbrado, y lo miró dispuesta a escuchar las quejas o gritos de su jefe. Harry se sorprendió de verla. Rowling sabía que cuando estaba con alguno de sus altos ejecutivos, no debía ser interrumpido. De todas maneras, hoy no estaba de humor, para reprender a su secretaria.

- Rowling… - dijo cerrando sus ojos y tratando de quitarse el cansancio, refregándose los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. La mujer aprovecho la pausa para excusarse.

- Lo siento en verdad… Se que no le gusta ser interrumpido cuando esta ocupado, Señor Potter, pero afuera lo busca un señor… - Harry tomó rápidamente su agenda del escritorio y se fijo si tenia alguna cita pendiente que haya olvidado. Respiro profundamente antes de mirar nuevamente a su secretaria y preguntar

- ¿Quién? No tengo en la agenda diaria, ninguna cita Rowling, solo tengo apuntado a Ron.

- Lo sé, señor… yo misma chequeo la agenda antes de que usted llegue, Pero este joven dijo que lo mandaba el señor Bradsford…

- ¿Sam Bradsford mandó a un joven a verme? – Miró a su secretaria que asintió. Luego miro a Ron, que mas perdido no podía estar y se encogió de hombros.- Pero si estuve con Sam ayer… no tengo ningún pendiente con mi socio Rowling, dígale a ese joven…

- El joven dice que vino expresamente a hablar del resort, y que usted estaría muy interesado de hablar con él, porque viene de allá… del Caribe - Harry sintió que toda su sangre subía a su cerebro. Ron lo miró extrañado.

- Dile que no puedo atenderlo – dijo secamente.

- Harry, si es urgente… podríamos dejar la reunión para mas tarde... – dijo Ron, que se dio cuenta de la tensión de su amigo.

- No – dijo seguro. Sabía quien era… no quería verlo. Temía perder el control de solo ver a ese infeliz… - Jane, dile que no podré atenderlo…

- Insiste en hablar con usted respecto al resort, señor. Dice que sale para el Caribe esta misma tarde y que no puede esperar a verlo…

- Bien… - dijo. _"maldito… voy a hacerte tragar todas y cada una de tus…"_ – dile que pase..

- Mejor me voy… Avísame cuando esté des… - dijo Ron e hizo el intento de levantarse de su sillón.

- No – dijo, enérgico. Ron lo miró y vió en los ojos verdes de Harry súplica. Asintió, y se sentó nuevamente. Rowling salió e instantes después la desagradable figura de Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada sobradora, que casi hizo vomitar a Harry. Draco miró hacia el visitante y sonrió de costado, con tanto aire de superioridad, que a Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas de rabia.

- ¡Weasley! – dijo Draco, haciéndose el sorprendido – ¡que alegría verte por aquí, _cuñado_! – y enfatizó estas palabras. Harry trataba por todos los medios de no descontrolarse.

- Ron no tiene por que decirte que hace aquí…

- Bueno, por lo que pasó hace años, creí que aun estaban separados…pero bueno, los tiempos cambian veo..- Ron se puso rojo, pero no contesto nada.

- Ron tiene mas derecho a estar aquí que tu... – dijo Harry secamente – como presidente de una de mis empresas, y mi amigo, tiene que estar aquí, en este edificio y encontrarse conmigo… ahora tu, empleado del mes… un simple administrador de uno de mis proyectos, me pregunto y te pregunto qué diablos haces aquí… Yo no acostumbro a hablar de proyectos tan importantes con empleados de poca monta… - Draco, tensó los labios, pero le lanzó una sonrisa a Ron, mas despectiva que antes.

- ¡Wow¿Presidente, eh¡Como cambian las cosas cuñado! – dijo palmeándolo en la espalda. Ron le quitó la mano con desprecio.

- Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto – le dijo Ron ásperamente – nunca te considere un cuñado, y menos ahora… - Draco se puso serio – ahórrate esos comentarios que no vienen al caso. Nunca te aguanté, y sólo acepté saludarte por mi hermana…

- ¡Vamos Weasley! – dijo Draco, mordazmente. – ¿Acaso venderte por unas cuantas monedas te ha hecho mas valiente ahora?. – Ron cerró los puños, dispuesto a sacarse las ganas con ese infeliz.

- ¿Acaso te importa?- dijo Harry recobrando el habla- ¿Acaso eres tu una blanca paloma, para acusar a alguien de venderse al mejor postor…? déjame recordarte que ni Ron ni yo, llevamos una marca en el brazo, Malfoy… Así que, cuando acuses a alguien de venderse, mira bien la serpiente y la calavera que tienes en el antebrazo izquierdo y pregúntate, quién se vendió primero y a qué precio–. Draco lo miró con asco y luego se sentó – no te di permiso para que te sentaras – escupió.

- Vaya modales… - dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

- Son los que tengo para usar con ratas como tú… - dijo y sus ojos chispearon – Ahora, ahorrame el asco que tengo de verte y dime qué quieres…

- Bradsford me dijo que querías verme – dijo tranquilo.

- ¿Yo, a ti? Por favor… lo que menos quiero es tener que ver tu estupida cara.

- Qué pasa Potter… - dijo sonriente – ¿algo en la cabeza te molesta? – Harry comprendió el mensaje, la doble intencionalidad de sus palabras… y cayó en cuenta de todo, muy a su pesar… había sucedido aquello que le quemaba el alma. Ella había estado con Malfoy, y él venía a mofarse… maldijo a Ginny por ser una maldita embustera, y maldijo esa racionalidad que lo mantenía en la silla y no lo dejaba matar a ese infeliz.

- Ya no me duele la cicatriz, imbécil… - dijo tratando de respirar con serenidad, aunque el corazón parecía el de un caballo desbocado.

- Bueno, - dijo Draco tranquilo, y sacudiéndose la solapa de su abrigo. Un segundo después levantó la vista y lo miró burlón – quizás te hayas salvado del dolor de la cicatriz y me alegro de eso, de verdad…Pero, yo pensaba que… - sonrió - tal vez te duelan los cuernos que te puso tu mujercita… – fue una milésima de segundo, donde Ron no pudo hacer nada salvo observar impotente, que Harry saltara encima del escritorio y agarrara a golpes a Draco que sorprendido por la agilidad de su rival, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

- ¿Crees que vendrás a burlarte de mi, sin obtener nada a cambio? – le dio un golpe en la cara, que lo dejó atontado…

- Bradsford me contó, que me vio con mi pelirroja… - dijo Draco riendo y escupiendo sangre que le salía de la boca…- ¿Quieres que te cuente que hicimos después Potter? O quizás tengas una bonita imaginación… y no necesites que sea demasiado gráfico, para que te des una idea de lo que es capaz tu esposa! – Los ojos de Harry se tornaron oscuros otra vez. La fiera interna, su lado salvaje, salió a la luz, para olvidarse de todos y solo tener en mente una meta… matar a ese desgraciado.

- ¡Harry suéltalo! – Dijo Ron que trataba infructuosamente de separarlos. Pero Harry parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana, y con ella le estaba rompiendo la cabeza a su enemigo. – ¡Por Merlín vas a matarlo!

- Tenías razón, Potter… – decía Draco enajenado y riendo – ¡ella es extraordinaria en la cama! – Harry le pegó varios puñetazos en las costillas - Incluso me hizo unas mamadas monumentales…. Supongo que debo agradecerte que la hayas entrenado tan bien para mi Potter… ¡Al fin has hecho algo productivo!

- Asqueroso infeliz…. ¡Te voy a hacer tragar todas y cada una de tus palabras!

- Ella ya no es tuya, imbécil… ¡tu solo fuiste el precalentamiento… conmigo tuvo el partido de su vida! – y rio más, mientras Harry ciego de rabia, le atinaba a dar golpes a cualquier parte del cuerpo de Draco. Ya le dolían las manos, pero no le importaba. Tenia que desquitarse todo el dolor que le causaban las palabras que este le decía.

- Déjalo Harry – Dijo Ron, pero Harry, desprovisto de cualquier rasgo humano, apartó a su amigo de un golpe y continuó manchándose las manos con la sangre de Malfoy – ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! – Grito desesperado. La puerta se abrió rápidamente… Rowling, entraba alertada por los golpes y al ver aquel espectáculo, chilló asustada – ¡Por favor, llama a Remus, va a matarlo! – La secretaria asintió horrorizada, y desapareció.- Por favor Harry suéltalo, vas a matarlo… él no vale la pena…

- ¿Crees que no se merece la muerte? – dijo mirándolo con odio.

- ¡Mátame… pero eso no te quitara los cuernos que tu mujer y yo, te montamos ayer! - rio Draco algo atontado ya por los golpes – Tenías razón, me encantó la manera en que me rogaba por mas sexo… - Harry, sintió todas las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Se lo habia imaginado. Eso y lo sucedido la noche anterior, era la seguidilla de pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Imaginarse a ellos dos, desnudos en un sucio cuarto de hotel, entregándose a la pasión- Y follamos toda la tarde… sé que lo sabes, Bradsford me dijo que nos vio… - De forma súbita dejó de golpearlo. El sacarse las ganas de esa manera ya no lo satisfacía, necesitaba hacer algo mas, algo que realmente hiciera que ese maldito condenado, se callara de una vez. Pero su mente estaba vacía, y su corazón roto. No podía pensar en nada… Draco, pareció adivinar el conflicto emocional que pasaba por la mente de Harry, porque atinó en sus palabras… sabía que lo que iba a decir, sería el acabose de la estabilidad emocional de su archienemigo, pero no le importó. Ese momento, el tener al gran Harry Potter, humillado y destrozado, era algo invaluable, y valía la pena la golpiza- Al final ella estará conmigo y tu, solo serás un recuerdo del cual nos reiremos cuando estemos follando en la cama otra vez… - Harry se levantó de golpe y lo pateó dos veces. Ciego fue hasta su escritorio y tomó la varita… _debía hacerlo… debía hacerlo_. Esa maldita voz interior le decía que debía limpiar su honor… hacer pagar la afrenta. Tomó la varita y apuntó a su indefenso contrincante. Ron se abalanzó aterrorizado, dispuesto a evitar que su amigo se viera envuelto en más problemas. Trató de ponerse en frente de Harry, y quitarle la varita, pero él le dio un golpe y lo hizo caer. Cuando las palabras de aquel maleficio imperdonable se formaban en su boca, su varita salió volando de sus manos… miró hacia la puerta, y vio a Remus, que con su varita en alto lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Que diablos estás tratando de hacer?

- No te metas Remus… - dijo fríamente – voy a terminar con esto… voy a darle lo que este infeliz vino a buscar… y tu ni nadie se van a interponer…

- Harry… por favor – dijo Remus alarmado de ver la expresión tan sombría en el rostro del que quería como un hijo.

- ¡No me pidas nada Remus¡No tengo ganas de escuchar tus consejos!! – gritó enardecido – ¡voy a matarlo… si no es con magia lo haré con mis propias manos! – Trató de acercarse a su débil oponente, pero Remus lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo impidiéndole moverse.

- ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada? – dijo y lo empujó hacia su sillón – ¿acaso no aprendiste que con la violencia no se soluciona nada?

- ¿Que quieres? – dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…- ¿Quieres que me siente tranquilo y que este infeliz me detalle con lujo y señales como se tiró a mi mujer? – Ron abrió los ojos. No podía creer que su hermana.

- ¿Que Ginny hizo… qué? – dijo acercándose a Harry.

- Tu hermana es una perra… – dijo y se abandonó en el sillón secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su ensangrentada camisa- Se revuelca con este infeliz – dijo señalando a un inconsciente Draco. Harry miro a Malfoy como se mira al desperdicio de hipogrifo y se levantó – ¡Largate de aquí¡Puede que Bradsford te tenga como su mejor empleado, pero no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara en mi vida¡Si te acercas una vez mas a Ginny, te juro que no habrá nadie que te salve de mi furia!!

- Está inconsciente… dudo que te escuche, Harry – dijo Remus, acercándose al joven que estaba tirado en el piso

- Entonces sácalo como puedas… - dijo – no quiero que este miserable, ensucie con su asquerosa sangre de mortífago mi alfombra persa… ya demasiado tengo con que haya arruinado mi mejor camisa – Remus, sacudió la cabeza resignado, y miró a la secretaria, que estaba en la puerta, ahogando sus ganas de vomitar, al ver tanta sangre, tapándose la boca con un pañuelo.

- Rowling… Por favor llevalo a la enfermería, que le hagan los primeros auxilios y que se marche - la mujer asintió, se acerco al joven y con un movimiento de varita lo levitó y lo sacó de allí

- Échalo en la basura, es el único lugar donde merece terminar ese infeliz…

- ¡Podrás haberme descosido el alma a golpes… pero eso no te quitara lo cornudo! – dijo Draco casi al salir, con apenas un hilo de voz, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Harry lo escuchase, y se levantara de golpe, dispuesto a continuar y terminar su trabajo.

- ¿Quieres que te siga dando? – dijo Harry colérico. – Ya no te harás mas el imbécil… anoche me ocupé de tu amante… hoy de ti… ¡será mejor que no vuelvas a cercarte por mi vida, porque te juro que te mataré sin contemplaciones! – Rowling cerró la puerta.

- Lo que acabas de hacer – dijo Remus pasándose nervioso la mano por su cabello – puede traerte serias complicaciones, y lo sabes

- Me importa una mierda lo que este hijo de puta puede llegar a hacer… es mas puedo sentarme y esperar tranquilamente… veremos si mi palabra vale mas que la de ese infeliz excremento de la sociedad mágica.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Remus - ¡Por lo pronto, puede denunciarte por agresión! – Harry rio, mientras se acercaba al bar y tomaba un trago de Whisky de la botella.

- Como si pudiera... – dijo tragando y haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Puede – dijo Remus mirando a Ron que aún estaba callado, sentado en un sillón, como tratando de serenarse y calmar los nervios pasados – y tu lo sabes…

- No puede – dijo sereno y tomó otro trago - él llego aquí y… puedo alegar que intentó agredirme… incluso me agredió verbalmente… - miró a su antiguo compañero de escuela – Ron puede atestiguar eso… - Al escuchar su nombre, pareció salir de sus pensamientos… de aquella frase que había estado retumbando en su cabeza, y que aun no entendía. Miró a Harry.

- ¿Como que te ocupaste de su amante anoche? – dijo Ron mirándolo seriamente. Harry lo miró a los ojos. Respiró profundamente. Qué podía decirle… ¿que había sido un maldito desgraciado con su hermana y había abusado de ella? Solo atinó a tomar otro trago de la botella y bajó la mirada al piso.

- Lo siento – Respondió. Remus cerró los ojos, resignado. Ron se tomó de los brazos del sillón para darse valor y levantarse. Harry solo había dicho eso, y su amigo, aquel que con solo una mirada, pudiera entenderlo, cayó… la sangre se agitó, a través de su cuerpo agolpándose en las orejas y apretó los puños… dio un paso.

- Ron… - dijo Remus. Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró – Ron… espera… Todo tiene una explicación…- la suplica de Remus lo confirmaba. La sangre llegaba al cerebro y caía con fuerza y calor hacia sus piernas, dejando que moviera los pies… otro paso.

- Dime que lo que estoy pensando, es solo eso… un absurdo pensamiento - Harry cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron. Le pesaba el cuerpo, como si tuviera piernas de duende, soportando el peso de un gigante… le temblaba todo. Las palabras de Draco le habían perforado el alma. Nada de lo que pudieran decirle o hacerle los presentes, podría herirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Podría soportar cualquier cosa, si todavía estaba de pie después de haber soportado la estocada final de Malfoy, que comenzara la tarde anterior cuando se enteró de la traición… - dime que mi hermana está bien…

- Lo siento – dijo y unas lágrimas cayeron. Ron pareció salir de esa reciente incapacidad de moverse y se acercó rápidamente hacia su amigo, tomándolo de la camisa. Harry no podía mirarlo aun. El corazón saltaba en su pecho furiosamente, aunque él sabia que eso solo se debía a una respuesta mecánica… El estaba muerto desde la tarde anterior….

- Mi hermana…

- Lo siento – dijo y abrió los ojos, para solo ver el puño de su amigo estrellarse en su nariz.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado¿Qué diablos le hiciste? – Harry bajó los brazos, mientras la botella de Whisky se estrellaba contra el suelo… la sangre bullía de su nariz. Del golpe cayó al piso, y cuando trató de incorporarse, unos trozos de vidrio se incrustaron en la palma de su mano. La sangre roja y brillante, salía lentamente de la herida… pero a él eso poco le importaba.

- Lo siento… - repitió – no tengo excusa… no tengo perdón…

- Claro que no habrá perdón para ti, maldito – lo volvió a tomar de la solapa, y le dio otro golpe, pero esta vez lo atrapó casi en el aire y apretó su cuello con sus manos – qué le hiciste…

- ¡Por Merlín, déjalo ya Ron¡Tu hermana está bien!

- Pero… - Ron miró a Remus y luego a Harry – ¿Dime al menos por que¡Por que lo hiciste maldición!

- Porque tu hermana me rompió el corazón… Me mató en vida… me traicionó de la peor manera… yo perdí el control… yo… tu escuchaste a ese maldito, Ron – dijo escupiendo sangre – tu escuchaste lo que hicieron… - lloró. Ron se sentó en el suelo a su lado y se tapó los ojos.

- Maldita sea Harry… te rogué que no le hicieras daño…

- ¿Y yo qué? – dijo -¿Acaso ella se privó de no destrozarme en vida¿crees que quiero ser así? – Ron lo miró – Ella sacó lo peor de mi… ella… yo lo único que pedí es que no se viera con él…y lo hizo, y ahora se burlan de mi!

- ¿Por que te importa¡Por que te importa que se vean, si a ti lo único que te interesa es vengarte de ella!

- ¡Porque la quiero! – dijo quitándose los anteojos para limpiarse las lagrimas – y aunque intente odiarla, por alejarme de ustedes, no pude… ¡nunca logre dejar de amarla! Y ahora…

- Pero, tu sabías que… ella estaba… Que ella quería a Malfoy!

- Pero ella aceptó mis condiciones…. Solo debía cumplir el maldito contrato y… no lo hizo, me humilló, me rompió el corazón… Simuló que yo le importaba un poco y cuando me confié, me apuñaló por la espalda!

- ¡Pero la golpeaste, maldición¡Ella es tan pequeña, Merlín! Cuando mis hermanos…

- ¡Díselos! – dijo levantándose – ¿Crees que me atemoriza que tus hermanos quieran matarme?… no, no, en absoluto me aterran sus amenazas… Y no es porque me haga el bravucón... Es solo que no puedes matar algo que de todas maneras ya está muerto… ya no me importa lo que quieran hacer conmigo…

- ¿piensas que ellos serán tan débiles como yo lo soy contigo? – Harry miró a su amigo, sin entender – ¡Maldición, te quiero como a mi hermano! No sabes lo duro que ha sido no tenerte durante todo este tiempo… y tu lo arruinas todo, lastimándola… - se pasó la mano por el pelo- y me siento un maldito infeliz, porque no puedo cumplir con la promesa que les hice a mis padres, de protegerla siempre… - dijo Ron, y bajó la mirada para no perder el control y llorar…

- Mátame, si eso te alivia… - dijo él terco.

- No tengo la maldita sangre fría que tienes tú, Harry…. Aunque se me van las manos por romperte el alma… tengo que pensar en los que dejaría desamparados si cometo esa atrocidad… - él lo miró – Y le rompería el corazón a Hermione… - suspiró - no sé por qué tuviste que convertirte en esto que estoy viendo… y que no es ni la sombra del Harry que yo conocí… -

- Ese Harry está muerto…

- Pero nadie tuvo la culpa de eso mas que tu – Harry dejo caer su cabeza abatido, y las gotas de sangre mancharon la alfombra.

- Lo siento…

- Esas palabras no bastan… esa frase no borra lo que le hiciste a mi hermana… - dijo Ron.

- Que querías… - suspiró- yo perdí el control, quiero sacarme las manos por haberle levantado la mano – Ron se tensó – pero ya no puedo remediarlo… ahora Malfoy eso es otra cosa… a ese se la tenía jurada desde hace años….

- Y eso crees que podrá servirle de excusa a Bill o a Charlie? Incluso a los gemelos?

- Diles que me maten, no me importa… la conciencia me pesa, y no puedo hacer nada para remediar el daño que le hice… pero entiéndeme, ella me mato! Ella pisoteó la poca dignidad que tenía, cuando Bradsford me contó que Malfoy estaba con ella en la taberna… a los besos… Y esta mañana estaba dispuesto a creerle que todo había sido una estupida confusión y decirle que estaba dispuesto a terminar con el matrimonio para que ella supiera lo arrepentido que estoy… - Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido – Pero ahora… este maldito cabrón, viene y me dice… ¡tu lo escuchaste¿Que debo hacer?

- No deberías creer lo que Malfoy te diga… - Sentenció Remus- Quizás él solo esté acomodando los acontecimientos a su conveniencia, y esto tarde o temprano...

- No Remus, él dijo la verdad – dijo abatido – ellos estuvieron juntos.

- No tenias derecho a golpear a mi hermana… sea por la razón que sea.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Solo puedes decir eso?

- LO SIENTO!! Que quieres que te diga… tu lo escuchaste… se burlaron de mi… ellos se encontraron, y… - Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente – Será mejor que te vayas…

- ¡No… quiero saber como esta mi hermana!

- Ella está bien, Ron – dijo Remus - apenas tiene el labio lastimado, y le duele la situación en que están pero a pesar de eso…

- Quiero verla…

- No tienes que pedirme permiso para ir a mi casa… yo no estoy allí…

- No te quiero cerca de mi hermana¿escuchaste? – dijo acercándose nuevamente – mantente alejado de ella, por tu bien… - salió hacia la puerta, pero antes, se dio vuelta y lo miro con dureza – no le diré nada a mis hermanos hasta que ella no me diga que paso… pero esto, no se si pueda perdonártelo, Harry… yo… - Harry lo miró con los ojos acuosos. Ron no pudo soportar esa mirada y giró la cara para salir de esa oficina – Nos vemos Remus…. - y desapareció.

- Bueno… - dijo buscando su chaqueta – no creo estar en condiciones de trabajar hoy… - se colocó la prenda sobre la camisa ensangrentada – Cancela todo lo que tenga pendiente Remus

- Harry… - él levantó la mano, y Remus dejo de hablar.

- No estoy para sermones…

- Deberías escuchar lo que ella tenga para decirte.

- No voy a hablar con ella – dijo ásperamente – ya no tengo nada que escuchar…

- Harry…

- ¡No! – dijo con rabia – estoy harto de…

- ¡No te digo yo! – dijo más enérgico Remus – te aseguro que querrás patearte tu propio trasero cuando ella te diga lo que realmente pasó. Ella solo es una pobre victima de las circunstancia y de ese muchacho… deberías esperar y escucharla antes de formarte una idea de lo que pasó.

- Ya me lo explicó Draco – dijo sonriendo – y creeme, fue demasiado explícito…

- ¿Por favor Harry, acaso vas a hacerle caso a un Slytherin? A un tipo que ha pasado la vida acomodando las circunstancias a su conveniencia? Deberías entender como funciona el cerebro de ese muchacho! No pensé que fueras tan...

- ¿Tan qué? – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente – ¿tan cornudo¡Dilo! Sé que tu también lo piensas… cada vez que miro tus ojos me doy cuenta que la palabra se forma en tus pensamientos…

- ¿Que sucede… querrás acomodar lo que pienso a los golpes? – Harry ablandó su mirada.

- Lo siento – dijo apenado – solo es que no soporto que me mires así… parece que tu también te burlaras de mi.

- Jamás lo haría… porque no tengo por qué burlarme, esto es una absurda confusión… promovida por Malfoy que deliberadamente está tomando partido de esto. Y tu… de verdad, pensé que serias mas racional

- No puedo serlo, con Ginny jamás puedo mantener la cabeza fría… la amo, todo lo que me surge lo hago por instinto… por intentar tenerla conmigo.

- Pero de esa forma, a los golpes nadie…

- ¡Lo se! Y por eso estoy siempre a la defensiva… y Malfoy – golpeó su escritorio - estaba dispuesto a matarlo… él se atrevió a tocar con sus asquerosas manos lo que yo mas amo, lo que mas pondero… mi mayor tesoro… mi vida… mi corazón,… todo lo que tengo, lo único que me importa en esta vida… él se atrevió a tocarla…

- No, no pensé que fueras tan imbecil – dijo apretando los labios- Prefieres creerle a un chico, que perdió todo, que no tiene nada que perder ya… no tiene apellido, no tiene familia, no dinero… y que gracias a ti, perdió a la mujer de su vida… Si Harry¿por qué él va a venir sincero a decirte la verdad?

- Me dijo la verdad…

- Te dijo lo que tu temes, lo que no querrías escuchar, para que tu la creyeras… y tu, movido por tus celos caes en su juego y te llevas a Ginny que aquí es solo una victima de tus celos y de la sed de venganza de Malfoy…

- No voy a escucharte mas…. Esto se termina aquí… Veo que ya tomaste partido en esta guerra.

- No es una guerra… Por Merlín Harry, reflexiona…

- Para mi si… tu estas de su parte y lo entiendo… no voy a exigirte fidelidad Remus… yo en tu lugar no me quedaría al lado de un maldito hijo de puta como yo… me doy asco a mi mismo, creeme… si no quieres que me quede en tu casa, puedo pedirle a Romilda que me deje…

- Ah… ya veo… corres de nuevo con tus amantes… ve a esconderte de tus problemas en el alcohol y en tus mujercitas… -dijo despectivamente.- es lo único bien que sabes hacer.

- ¿Que quieres que haga¿Que sonría y diga que todo olvidado?, no Remus, ya no soy ese Harry… ya no soy tan bondadoso.

- No… el Harry que yo conocía, no se ensuciaría las manos con sangre de una inocente… porque aunque no lo creas, Ginny te dijo la verdad.

- ¿Acaso ya te engatuso? – dijo con desprecio – se muy bien que ella puede hacerlo… solo una mirada y tiene a todos comiendo de su mano…. Lo sé, porque yo era uno de esos… pero ya no mas

- Bien, vete…. No creas que no puedo entender lo que sientes… pero a pesar que creo que estás equivocado, mi posición en esta "Guerra" es neutral… solo quiero el bien para los dos…

- Remus…

- Puedes volver a casa… Quédate el tiempo que quieras, o vete con tus "amiguitas" si es lo que realmente deseas, pero no te olvides que te lo advertí… te comerás tus propios insultos cuando la verdad sea revelada y… ¡Harry! – él no quiso mas. Salió hecho una furia, dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca… lo que tenía en mente era sencillo, emborracharse, tomar el auto y apretar e acelerador a fondo, correr por la autopista... quizás, si tenía suerte, el exceso de alcohol y velocidad, hacían el trabajo sucio… y podría librarse de esa existencia que ya lo asqueaba…

**Nota de la autora**: que hará Harry? Se dedicara a la vida lujuriosa, Romilda aparecerá en el juego nuevamente? Le sucederá algo a bordo de esa fabulosa maquina que tiene (El BMW M3) Ginny lo perdonará…? morirá sin saber la verdad? y Draco, salvara milagrosamente su ojos? Ya me canse de escribir… recuerden: todo esto puede pasar… o quizás nada…

Voy a tomarme un tiempito para poder asimilar tanta angustia... no se apenen, no sera tan largo el tiempito que me tome.

Dejen reviews y no se quejen! Este resulto algo largo! No les digo nada porque no se cuando voy a publicar el siguiente! Solo espérenlo!

Saludos Silvia


	25. Capitulo 24

**Hola a todos!! Si, se que dije que lo publicaría mañana, peroluelo me dije, quien dice mañana, puede decir hoy, no? Y lo hice… se los debía, y bueno… pero no se acostumbren… tengo demasiada depresión, en febrero para estar frente al teclado…**

**Bien, haciendo caso omiso a las lenguas de Slytherin que decían que iban a tener que leerlo de nuevo para acordarse…. Le hago un resumen. **

**Después de casarse, Ginny vive un calvario a medias porque después de una encantadora fiesta de Halloween, Harry le hace olvidar hasta del por que esta en su casa… después de unas cuantas idas y venidas, Ginny se da cuenta que no es solo pasión la que hace que permanezca al lado de su esposo, y bueno, después de hacerle un escándalo al mejor estilo de la farándula argentina, debido a los celos, se da cuenta de que solo lo quiere para ella. Eso si, ese día se encuentra con Draco, quien muy gentilmente le demuestra que es el mismo hijo de puta de siempre, y no el señorito ingles que ella creía… Desgraciadamente, este encuentro para lo único que sirve es para que ella, declare a su amiga que ama a Harry… dije para lo único? No! Harry se entera y le da un par de zapes, y la acogota dejándola inconsciente… A el le remuerde la conciencia, por lo que hizo, pero aparece Draco de nuevo y mete cizaña… Resultado… Draco reventado, Harry encolerizado y Ron… bueno, con Ron tengo algo pendiente… pero lo descubriremos en este capitulo que viene a continuación.**

**O kay… el resumen me llevo apenas cinco minutos así que les ahorre bastante tiempo... Ahora lean este capitulo que a mi modesto entender es un mierda… Con el acento cubano, y todo! Mucho dialogo… mucho llanto... mucho arrepentimiento y al final no supe que quise escribir… **

**Ahí lo dejo, a criterio de ustedes…**

**Capitulo 24**

Por todos los lugares de su empresa que caminaba, tratando de salir de aquel asfixiante edificio, sentía que alguien lo llamaba, o lo saludaba. Estaba tan aturdido que no sabía si lo nombraban para una o la otra… no le importaba, después de todo, él se había hecho de una reputación, que cualquiera que lo conociera y viera su cara sabría que no estaba pasando un buen momento, y el no responderles, era una buena señal, al menos para las ocasionales victimas. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y perderse en el mundo. Ser anónimo, poder respirar otra vez. Tomó el elevador privado. Nunca lo hacía, pero ese momento agradeció la idea de tenerlo. No podría soportar el descenso, si se encontrara atrapado en uno de esos con alguien más. La mayoría de las personas que trabajaba en su empresa, eran cordiales y amables, y aunque él era extremadamente callado, siempre había alguno que quería sacarle conversación, ya sea cuando llegaba a trabajar o al final de la jornada. Hoy, en ese momento no aguantaría a nadie… Hoy no se sentía seguro de poder quedarse callado, y no estampar a cualquiera que lo molestase contra el espejo del elevador… hoy tenía que estar solo. Temía que uno de sus empleados le dijera un mísero "Hola", perder la cabeza otra vez… y allí nadie lo detendría. Miró sus manos. Los nudillos estaban rojos e hinchados, y tenía rastros de sangre… "_Sangre de mi enemigo"_. Se miró en el espejo del elevador. La cara desencajada, llena de sangre seca, producto del golpe que le propinara Ron. _"amigo, la cagué contigo… si al menos me perdonaras…. Pero sé que nunca lo harás…"_ Sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de su saco y se limpió la cara. Se acomodó el pelo y se miró nuevamente. _"¿cuando te convertiste en un monstruo?_" se dijo. _"Mírate… tienes todo… tienes todo… no la necesitas… no necesitas a esa ingrata…" _Recordó las duras palabras de Malfoy… aquellas en las que le recordaba, que era un maldito e infeliz cornudo… Trató de que su mente no recordara, _"Si, eso es Potter, mantén tu cabeza en blanco…. Libre de emociones, libre de recuerdos…"_ pero no pudo. Recordó e imaginó las cosas que hicieron… miró una vez el espejo y de rabia le dió un golpe con los puños haciéndolo trizas… _"Es la ultima vez que pierdo el control por ti Ginevra Weasley… La ultima"_ dijo, secándose las lágrimas. El elevador se detuvo en el lobby, y apenas se abrieron las enormes puertas de metal, salió disparado hacia la calle. Cuando el frío aire le dio en la cara, se sintió sin fuerzas para respirar… necesitaba olvidarse de todo, y sabía exactamente al lugar donde debía ir. Su estupendo automóvil lo esperaba. _"Bien… ya no mas Harry, ya no mas dolor…"_ Subió a su BMW, dispuesto a salirse de esa vida…. Y maldito fuera si no lograba… maldito fuera… Lo ultimo que vio y escuchó el portero del edificio, fue el chirriar de los neumáticos y el humo del escape, dos segundos después, Harry había desaparecido.

Sabía que cuando le enviara la carta, lo tendría allí, pero no le importó. Su secretaria le comunicó que Remus estaba afuera, y que quería hablar con él. A Ronald Weasley, poco le importaba lo que tenía que decirle su antiguo profesor. Miró con pesar el cartel que lo identificaba como presidente de las _tiendas de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch._ Suspiró resignado, por todo lo que iba a perder y sobre todo por todas las cosas que Hermione se merecía, y que no iba a poder darle. Pero su decisión estaba tomada. Aun así, lo recibió, aunque no dejó de ordenar su escritorio… quería salir de ese infierno lo mas rápido posible. Remus entró una vez que la secretaria lo dejara, y miró a Ron, dió un suspiro y se sentó.

- Veo que cualquier cosa que te diga, no hará que cambies tu opinión…- Ron no dejaba de poner sus cosas personales en una caja, y ni siquiera lo miró cuando le respondió.

- Sabes que no…

- Ron, esto no soluciona nada…

- Si, lo sé, pero al menos no tendré que verle la cara a ese infeliz…

- Harry no…

- ¡Harry Si! – dijo largando la caja de rabia al suelo – Lo hizo, y… ¡diablos Remus, no sé como toleras esta situación!

- Está quebrado anímicamente… está perdido, necesita que alguien lo comprenda…

- Y lo solape… ¿verdad? – dijo frunciendo los labios de asco.

- No te equivoques... – dijo serio – que yo continúe a su lado, no significa que yo acepte todas las idioteces que comete.

- A mi hermana Remus… ¡A mi hermana! – dijo tomándose la cabeza y pasándose la mano por el rojo cabello – ni siquiera se como se lo diré a Hermione… ella tiene a Harry en un pedestal… Lo adora, es como su hermano… Si no me amara como sé que me ama, ella se hubiera alejado de todos nosotros, y se hubiera quedado con Harry…

- No creo que sea así.

- Si Remus, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Hermione quiere a Harry como a un hermano. Le ha costado tanto o mas que a mi, la separación… Ella fue la única que mantuvo la llama de la esperanza en esto de Harry… ella siempre pensó que Harry es… ¿Puedes decirme como voy a decirle que Harry es un animal sin sentimientos?

- Harry no es un animal, Ron… Ama a tu hermana – Ron lo miró furioso.

- Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo…

- ¿No te diste cuenta nunca verdad? –Ron lo miró frunciendo el ceño – Harry ha amado a tu hermana desde hace tanto tiempo, que ese amor, se ha convertido para él en una desgracia… es como la maldita cicatriz que tiene en la frente… el amor que le tiene a tu hermana, le produce tanto dolor, de la misma manera que su cicatriz le dolía cuando estaba cerca de Voldemort. Estando lejos le duele, pero estando tan cerca… le nubla los sentidos…

- No entiendo… Si apenas hace unos meses que…. – Remus lo interrumpió.

- Vamos Ron… uno no tiene esta clase de reacción, solo por estar unos días… esto viene de hace mucho tiempo… Se enamoró de ella mucho antes de dejar Hogwarts…

- ¿Que? No, eso no puede ser… - miró a Remus con incredulidad – No, si eso fuera cierto…

- Si, eso que te digo es muy cierto…- dijo Remus, sereno – La amaba, mas que a nada, pero no pudo decírselo nunca porque cuando se armó de valor, ella estaba interesada en otro joven… y tuvo que soportar que ella eligiera a Malfoy, y que ese joven se aprovechara de esa ventaja para llenarle la cabeza en contra de él, a tu hermana… ¿Acaso no estabas enterado de todo lo que ese muchacho cínico hacía y decía para poner a tu hermana en contra de Harry? - Ron negaba con la cabeza – Claro que no. Harry jamás te diría lo cruel que fue tu hermana cuando llegaba a la madriguera, invitado por ti, y tus padres, diciéndole que él no tenía ningún derecho a estar en esa casa, y que deseaba con todas las fuerzas que desapareciera de sus vidas… eso es lo que yo sé, y Hermione, como tenía un papel muy importante en la vida de Harry, también era testigo de ese dolor… ¿tu, lo sabías?

- Nunca me lo dijo… Y Hermione tampoco. Si tan solo hubiera sabido esto antes…

- Harry nunca te lo dijo y nunca te lo dirá, porque a pesar de lo mal que tu hermana lo trataba… no podía dejar de amarla. ¿Sabes que ella alguna vez lo llamo maldito huérfano arrimado? – Ron se sentó en su sillón pálido – No, veo que no… Quizás no suene un insulto agraviante para ti, Pero a él le dolía en el alma que la dueña de esas palabras fuera Ginny. Y a pesar de los insultos, Harry iba a tu casa, sólo para verla. Y aunque ella lo odiaba, se convencía que al menos ella sentía eso por él y no lo ignoraba… Aunque le dolía, lo soportaba. Luego pasó lo de tus padres… y ella lo culpó, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo y con eso, logró lo que siempre quiso, o lo que siempre Malfoy quiso, separar a Harry de ti y su familia, y dejarlo completamente solo. El resto de la historia ya la conoces, Harry se quedó sin el único apoyo que tenía en esta vida, su familia. ¿cómo te sentirías tú, solo y desamparado? Harry hubiera dado su vida por ese amor, y resultó que ese amor, tu hermana, le quitó todo… lo que mas quería.

- Remus yo no sabía nada…

- Pero yo si¿y sabes por que? Porque soporté sus lágrimas, él vino a mí, destrozado, cuando ustedes le cerraron la puerta en su cara e indirectamente lo echaron de sus vidas. Solo yo, Ron… entiendo que tú pienses que yo solapo sus trastadas, pero no te equivoques, una cosa es que lo quiera y proteja de sí mismo, y otra muy distinta es que sea cómplice de sus errores…

- Yo… nunca pensé que Harry…

- Lo sé, Ron¿tu también lo has sufrido a tu manera verdad? – él asintió – pero tu estabas con tu familia y Harry? No tenía a nadie más que a mí. Por eso se creó esa máscara fría, y sin sentimientos… hasta que volvió a verla, y todo su fantasioso mundo perfecto e insensible, se derrumbó. Solo Ginny podía hacerlo y lo hizo…

- Pero eso no es excusa para que la golpeara…

- Por supuesto que no, pero cuando amas tan profundamente como lo hace Harry a tu hermana, cualquier situación no bien aclarada, hace que los celos sean malos consejeros… En un principio Harry quiso vengarse de tu hermana, pero a medida que la convivencia era más asidua, creó un lazo más fuerte con ella. Con la convivencia llegó la pasión, y después de eso… Creo que tu hermana está algo confundida con eso… quizás, haya cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a Harry… ¿Tu sabes algo?

- Bueno… se por medio de Hermione, que ella y Harry han estado juntos, íntimamente hablando…No se hasta que punto haya sido eso, pero si la ama… Yo hubiera al menos…

- Ron, - dijo sonriente – tu te enajenaste completamente cuando te enteraste que Hermione se habia besado con Víktor Krum, y eso que aún ustedes no tenían en claro sus sentimientos… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Ron asintió rojo, como si aun ese incidente, le doliera en el alma.- Entonces… ¿Escuchaste a Malfoy en esa oficina, no?

- Si, pero…

- Harry adora a tu hermana, y ayer, tuvo que soportar que uno de sus socios, en el que mas confía, Sam Bradsford, le comentara con liviandad y muy divertido, lo que vio en el Caldero Chorreante, entre tu hermana y Draco… claro que Sam nunca supo que esa muchacha era Ginny, solo le dijo que vio a Malfoy, pero hablo de una pelirroja… y Harry ató cabos…

- Pero podría haber sido cualquiera….

- No, para Harry… porque a esa misma hora, Ginny le habló por teléfono comunicándole que estaba en el mismo lugar, con Hermione…

- Diablos, todo esto es una mierda… - dijo apoyándose en el escritorio…

- Si, un maldito malentendido, pero en algún momento tendrá que aclararse.

- ¿Crees que aunque se esclarezca esto se podrá arreglar? – Remus bajó la mirada – ni tú te crees esa mierda…

- Lo sé, pero aun si esto se arregla o no, te pido por favor que reconsideres tu decisión de dejar esta empresa Ron… no arruines tu futuro…

- No me presiones Remus… - dijo algo nervioso - me pides eso… y yo tengo que estar con mi familia. ¿Cómo crees que voy a seguir trabajando para Harry, cuando Ginny fue victima de su violencia?

- Te entiendo, pero…

- Aquí no hay peros que valgan Remus, esta decisión…

- Date un tiempo para meditarlo, Ron…. – Ron negó con la cabeza – hazme caso, por favor… háblalo con Hermione, con tus hermanos…

- No voy a decirles a mis hermanos lo que sucedió... al menos yo no les diré… Primero quiero hablar con mi hermana…

- Bien, habla con ella, y veras que Ginny te dirá lo mismo que yo… - Se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.- Eres muy bueno en lo que haces… Harry, está satisfecho con la decisión que tomó al ponerte a cargo de las tiendas de Quidditch.

- El tenia razón… él sabía que esto podía pasar…

- No te entiendo…

- Cuando me pidió hacerme cargo de las tiendas, le pregunté a costa de qué… Harry me dijo que por ahora, no me pediría nada a cambio…. que quería tenerme como aliado… porque nunca sabría cuando necesitarlos… - suspiró – ahora entiendo sus palabras – Remus lo miró sin entender – no traicionaré el amor de mi familia por unos cuantos galeones al mes, que él me provea…

- Ron…

- El me dio el puesto a cambio de mi dignidad, y yo prefiero morirme de hambre que no poder mirar a la cara a Hermione o a mi hermanita….

- Por favor, piensalo ¿si? – Ron iba a contestarle cuando Remus lo interrumpió – si el problema es Harry, podríamos encontrar una solución a eso. Puedes darme los resúmenes a mí… y así no tendrás que toparte con él…

- No lo sé…

- Anda, ve a visitar a tu hermana… piensalo, háblalo con quien tengas que hablarlo – Remus se levantó del sillón – no aceptaré tu renuncia hoy. No de esta manera…. Si mañana vienes con la misma tesitura, lo entenderé y aceptaré tu decisión… pero al menos tómate el tiempo necesario para pensarlo.

- ¿Harry está en su oficina? – Remus suspiró una vez más y Ron vio una sombra de preocupación, oscurecer su cara.

- No… y espero que no haga nada estúpido….

- Tú crees…

- No se qué creer de Harry en este momento Ron… De seguro querrá emborracharse… lo hacía en las primeras semanas que se alejó de ustedes… Pero ahora lo que mas me atemoriza es que se llevó el coche…. Y desgraciadamente, no sé que es lo que sucederá con el alcohol y la velocidad como sus amigos… aunque espero que no sea nada trágico.

Cuando el sol se asomó a través de la ventana de su habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara, Ginny arrugó la nariz y levantó lentamente los parpados. La luz solar le impedía ver con claridad, así que arrugo más la frente y tensó los músculos faciales, pero el dolor que tenía en esa zona, la hizo desistir. Habia dormido tranquilamente, gracias a la poderosa poción para dormir, pero ahora que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, recordó todo. A punto de llorar, se restregó los ojos obligándose a no hacerlo. No podía seguir con ese papel de indefensa victima… ya no. Tenía que darse fuerzas para soportar lo que vendría, y ella sabía que no sería nada fácil. Ese día tendría que decidir que iba a hacer. Cómo iba a enfrentar lo que vendría, para bien o para mal. Se levantó rápidamente y entró al baño. Trató de quitarse las preocupaciones cuando se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente, parecía nublar todo pensamiento, y lo agradeció… _"Una cosa a la vez Ginevra"_ se dijo a si misma. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era escribir al ministerio una carta lo suficientemente convincente para que nadie sospechara de su ausencia. Lo otro sería evitar el contacto con sus hermanos y Hermione… eso era lo más difícil, al menos con la última, porque su amistad era demasiado cercana y no pasaba ni un día que ella no se comunicaran. Salió de la ducha, se acercó al espejo. Suspiro resignada… el golpe de la cara no era tan grande pero ya se notaba. El corte de la boca, podría pasar por una mordida, pero el pequeño hematoma en la comisura del labio la delataba… Levantó el mentón, y una especie de gargantilla morada, se posaba alrededor del cuello. No soportó las lágrimas, no tendría manera de esconder eso, y mucho menos explicarlo. Odió a Harry, por eso... Salió del baño y se encontró con Dobby, que nerviosamente se apretaba las manos, y miraba el suelo. Ginny suspiró para serenarse un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, vacía, pero sonrisa al fin.

- Buenos días, Dobby – dijo – ¿parece que el día no será tan frío hoy no? – El elfo la miró a los ojos, y luego hizo una reverencia.

- Mi señora¿se encuentra bien?

- Claro Dobby… - carraspeó – Hoy no iré al ministerio y creo que no iré por unos días.

- Si, mi señora.

- Escribiré una carta, para que sea enviada al ministerio… podrías encargarte de enviar la lechuza Dobby?

- Si mi señora, sus deseos son órdenes… - Ella fue hacia la cama.

- ¿La señora no se levantará?

- No Dobby – dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse – Hoy no tengo ánimos para levantarme…

- Le traeré su desayuno señora…

- ¡Eso me parece perfecto! – dijo dándose ánimos. Se metió en la cama y se sentó acomodando las almohadas. Dos minutos después el elfo llegó trayendo una bandeja repleta de comida. –¡Wow Dobby, qué servicio! – dijo sonriente.

- Todo para usted mi señora… - dijo contento el elfo – ¿Podría hacer algo por usted?

- Escucha Dobby... – dijo e hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té – Quiero que después me traigas pergamino para escribir la carta y quiero que… - lo miró – no quiero que le cuentes a nadie que estoy así… - le señaló la cara. - ¿Puedo contar con tu discreción?

- Dobby puede hacerlo.

- Bien… - El elfo se acercó lentamente y apoyó suavemente la palma de su nudosa mano, donde el hematoma era más evidente. Ginny se sobresaltó un segundo, pero luego sintió que el dolor en esa zona desaparecía…

- Ya no se notará tanto señora… se verá hermosa en unos días… - Ginny, tomó rápidamente el pequeño espejo y se miró. La hinchazón y el color amarillo verdoso de la zona ya casi eran un recuerdo. Miró a su sirviente, que sonreía tímidamente.

- Como...

- Nosotros los elfos domésticos, hemos sufrido muchos castigos, mas fuertes y feos que eso – dijo señalando la cara de su ama - cuando estaba en la casa de los Malfoy… - Dobby se estremeció al decir el nombre de su antigua familia – aprendí a curarme solo, señora – Ginny se sintió tan mal por él y por la vida de golpes que habría sufrido en manos de ellos.

- Gracias… - volvió a tomar el té, pero por costumbre mas que por ganas de hacerlo –No… - suspiró – ¿no llamó nadie?

- No señora…

- El señor…

- Está en casa del amo Lupin… y no regresará… - Ginny bajó la mirada.

- Bien…- dijo apagada – por favor Dobby, después de escribir la carta, no quiero que nadie me moleste¿entendiste? – Dobby asintió – no quiero llamadas, ni visitas…

- El señor Paul llamó hoy para concertar una cita… dice que tiene que hacer los arreglos de la casa y quisiera ponerse en contacto con usted para saber cuando comenzar…

- Llámalo por favor, y dile que se comunique con Harry… ya que el es el dueño de la casa y debe decidir si va a reformarla o no… aunque no creo que lo haga ya… - dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

- Bien señora… Y no se preocupe, no será molestada por nadie hoy…

- Gracias Dobby – cuando el elfo se fue, dejó la bandeja a un costado. Ya demasiado había soportado estoicamente no llorar. Ahora que estaba sola le dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas… ya nada iba a ser igual… algo se había roto en su vida… Harry ya no volvería, ella solo tendría que esperar el tiempo suficiente para cumplir el año de contrato y así marcharse de esa casa… _"Bien Ginevra… Solo quedan siete meses aquí…"_ Se acurrucó entre las frazadas y se quedo allí, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez y para siempre.

De nada valieron las suplicas y las amenazas del elfo… Pasadas las once de la mañana, Ginny se sobresaltó, al escuchar un griterío que provenía de la planta baja. Al principio imaginó que la madre de Sirius había aparecido nuevamente en la pared, y comenzado con su monologo habitual de los sangre sucia, traidores y despotricando contra su mal llamado hijo… No, los gritos eran de hombre, y sobrepasaban los chillidos de Dobby y Winky… Ginny se tapó con la frazada como resguardándose de algo… Esa voz la hizo temblar… Si era Harry, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no hoy. Luego cayó en cuenta que no podría ser él. Si hubiera sido su esposo, el elfo estaba obligado a cumplir sus órdenes, y no las de Ginny, y en consecuencia, no se estaría dando semejante gritadera. Eso la asustó aun mas, si no era Harry, tampoco era Remus, porque el viejo merodeador era demasiado educado, y si ella no quería ver a nadie, él no objetaría sus deseos. Por descarte, era alguno de los miembros de su familia… _"Merlín, mis hermanos… no dejen que entren aquí… no soportaría su mirada…"_ Los gritos dejaron de escucharse de repente… pero en su lugar, se oyeron las pesadas pisadas, que subían la escalera, y que caminaban ahora por el pasillo, deteniéndose en su puerta. Ginny abrió los ojos horrorizada. Golpearon a la puerta despacio. Ella no contestó. Quizás si mantenía la boca cerrada, cualquiera que fuera el que estuviera del otro lado, desistiría, pensando que ella estaba descansando, y se marcharía… Pero maldita sea, eran sus hermanos, nada los hacía desistir, así que un golpe mas fuerte, casi impaciente, hizo que respirara profundamente dándose valor, y asumiese lo que vendría. Con voz amortiguada, lo dejo pasar. La puerta chirrió lentamente, hasta que la enorme figura de su hermano Ron, se asomó tímidamente. Ginny quiso morirse. De todos los hermanos, el que menos necesitaba ver en ese momento era a Ron. El se detuvo un instante, mirándola con pena… Oh no, no soportaría una de esas miradas ahora. Ella sonrió, tratando de minimizar la cuestión, pero Ron, se puso rojo de repente… camino, y en dos trancos, llegó a la cama.

- No quiero que me digas nada… - dijo Ginny, tratando de no llorar. Ron la miró a los ojos, y luego paseó su mirada por la cara… mas precisamente por los golpes – Lo único que necesito en este momento es que me abraces…. – Ron se acercó, y estiró los brazos. Ella se acurrucó en ellos y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! – dijo apretando los dientes –Si hubiera sabido que tendría a mis padres, a costa de tu sufrimiento, yo nunca hubiera aceptado esto Ginny, nunca…

- Por favor… ¿no me digas nada, si? Solo abrázame, Ron… me siento tan…

- Lo sé, te sientes impotente, porque ese infeliz, se atrevió a tocarte…

- No… - dijo separándose un poco – me siento la mujer mas infeliz del planeta, Ron…

- ¿Eh?

- Si, lo soy… - dijo secándose las lagrimas – Porque ayer, pasé de la felicidad a la infelicidad en cuestión de minutos… estaba tan feliz ayer Ron – él le acarició la cara –Pero tenía que arruinarse todo… y en parte yo…

- Escucha – dijo enérgico- no voy a dejar que te eches la culpa por esto – dijo señalándole el golpe,- o… -miró su cuello, de sus ojos saltaron chispas – ¡Merlín¿Trató de matarte?

- ¡No!, me niego a creer quisiera hacerlo… Harry, a pesar de todo es...

- Un animal... – susurró su hermano, pasándole suavemente la mano por el cuello.

- No, él es demasiado pasional, si hubiera estado en sus cabales… sé que en realidad no quería hacerlo…

- No trates de defenderlo… - dijo Ron, con una mueca de molestia en su cara.

- No lo defiendo – dijo seria – lo que hizo no tiene justificación, lo se, pero dada las circunstancias…

- ¿Las circunstancias¿Estás completamente loca? De seguro la falta de aire te afecto el cerebro. Nunca pensé que fueras de esas mujeres que tratan de justificar lo injustificable… - Ginny bajó la mirada, apenada – ¡y sabes que tengo razón!

- Si, lo se, pero aun así… - agregó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Pero quieres perdonarlo, no? –

- Yo le he hecho cosas peores, Ron… Cosas que no sabes… Cosas con las cuales te decepcionarías de mí… - Sus ojos se aguaron – y de las cuales estoy segura que mis padres también se decepcionarían… Yo le he hecho mucho daño…

- ¡No justifiques su actitud!

- No la justifico… solo quiero que le des una oportunidad…

- ¿Cómo?

- Como decía Dumbledore¿te acuerdas? El siempre le daba oportunidades a la gente, una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores…

- ¿Crees que Harry va a querer esa oportunidad?

- Ron… he tratado de imaginar que él me pedirá perdón... que me prometerá y jurará que no volverá a hacerlo… darle una oportunidad para demostrarme que no es él, quien me hizo esto… que solo lo hizo en un estado de shock¡no lo se!

- Lo defiendes…

- Yo estoy tan confundida… quiero creer que fue así…

- No des por sentado eso hermana…- dijo poniéndose de pie – No creo que Harry quiera oportunidades, ni pedir perdón…. – Ginny lo miro sin entender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- De hecho… - la miró con pena – no creo que vuelva a verte…

- Ron… ¿él te lo dijo? – preguntó con los ojos vidriosos – ¿Lo viste?

- Esta mañana… - dijo bajando la cabeza. – lo vi esta mañana, y él tuvo una visita, demasiado especial… y creo que después de esa visita, ha cambiado su opinión respecto a este incidente…

- Que sucedió….

- Mira Ginny – dijo nervioso – Harry estaba dispuesto a venir y pedirte perdón de rodillas, según dijo… pero llegó Malfoy y complicó todo.

- ¿Que?

- Que Malfoy le confirmó sus sospechas- Ginny lo miró boquiabierta – Tu querido exnovio le informó a tu esposo, que ustedes pasaron la tarde juntos y no precisamente, recordando el pasado…. De hecho fue demasiado detallista, con esa información…

- No…- dijo casi inaudible – Y Harry…

- No podía quitárselo de las manos… - la miró- hasta intentó mandarle una maldición imperdonable

- ¿Cual?

- La peor – Ginny respiró profundamente – Si no fuera por Remus… a estas alturas Malfoy sería historia.

- ¿Y Harry… le creyó? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Claro que le creyó! – dijo ofuscado – Hubieses visto la saña que ese maldito hurón puso en sus palabras… las eligió bien, supo donde golpear y donde clavar el puñal. Fue certero y Harry se desplomó por completo…

- No…

- Ginny…necesito saber si…

- ¿Crees que tuve algo con Malfoy?

- Bueno, después de todo, tú lo impusiste ante todos nosotros y lo defendiste a capa y espada, cuando nosotros nos negamos a aceptarlo como tu novio. Tu dabas tu vida por él¿no? Y yo, bueno… creí…

- ¿Es que tú también le creíste a ese maldito bastardo?

- Fue demasiado convincente…

- ¡Me importa una mierda como haya sonado la historia en boca de ese asqueroso infeliz! – dijo histérica – ¡Tu eres mi maldito hermano, y deberías saber que nunca, hubiera estado con él, independientemente de si lo quisiera o no!

- Pero… Sería entendible que lo hicieras, hermana – dijo en un tono suave – De cualquier manera tú lo quieres, a Draco¿no es así?

- ¡No, no es así¡Acabo de decírtelo, jamás lo haría! – dijo fulminándolo con sus ojos - ¿Y sabes por que? Porque amo a Harry, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo a su lado! Me siento una diosa, una reina, y él me da lo que necesito… me hace sentir la mujer mas completa, él es mi todo…y aun si no lo amara como lo amo, jamás hubiera sucumbido, porque de la misma manera que nunca dejé que Malfoy me tocara siendo su novia, por la promesa que le hice a mis padres, nunca rompería el trato que tengo con Harry…. ¡Aunque te cueste creerlo, tu hermana tiene palabra, y lo que promete lo cumple!

- Si claro¿te trata como una reina no? – dijo señalándole las heridas. Ella le quitó la mano con fuerza.

- Si, esto solo ha sido culpa de un vil ardid de esa maldita víbora, de Draco¡Y de lo único que podría culpar a Harry es de no creer en mi palabra! – luego agregó angustiada - ¡Por Favor, Ron, tienes que creer en mi!

- Calmate Chiquita… cálmate – se acercó y la abrazó – Claro que te creo... jamás serías capaz de eso… tu eres un ángel… no le harías daño a nadie…

- Pero no soy buena… - dijo llorando aun mas fuerte – yo le he hecho demasiado daño a Harry… mucho mas que estas marcas que tengo… y no solo a él… te hice daño a ti, a Hermione… fui cruel, me ensañé con él… y les obligué a que lo abandonaran…. Si tú supieras, que he hecho Ron, quizás renegarías de mí como hermana…

- Escucha… el problema aquí es que Harry te golpeó, casi te mata por lo que veo, y aunque tenga todos los justificativos, no tenía derecho… yo estoy contigo y… bueno, yo he decidido que voy a renunciar a mi trabajo…

- ¿Que? – preguntó separándose bruscamente de Ron.

- Lo que oíste, esta mañana después del escándalo, firmé mi renuncia y se la presenté a Remus…

- ¿Estás loco, verdad?

- ¿Crees que voy a poder estar cerca de ese cavernícola en que se ha convertido Harry, después de lo que te hizo?

- Si… Ron, no quiero que por mi culpa dejes esto que tanto te gusta… Hermione me ha contado lo feliz que eres en esa empresa, y que tienes tan buenas ideas… no renuncies por mi. Ya renunciaste a mucho por mi, no toleraré que hagas esto por lo que me pasó.

- Entiende que tú eres muy importante para mí…. Entre mi familia y unos galeones de más en mi bolsillo, no tengo que optar por nada, la familia es lo primero y lo único…

- Entonces como familia te pido que no renuncies… Escucha Ron, si yo estoy dispuesta a seguir esto, creo que tu podrás hacerlo de la misma manera…

- ¿Seguirás con él?

- Si…

- Pero tú estás completamente…

- ¿Loca? – sonrió apenas – Si, lo sé… pero desafortunadamente, esto no se trata de decir, me voy y adiós… - él la miró sin comprender – existe un contrato vinculante…. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tengo que permanecer a su lado, hasta que se cumpla un año… solo serán siete meses… después soy dueña de mi vida…

- Y como manejarás la cuestión de…

- Ron – dijo ruborizándose – no tengo por qué hablar de esto contigo…

- Pero esto es importante… creo que Harry no se quedará tranquilito esperando que se cumpla el contrato…

- ¿Tú lo dijiste verdad? – dijo apagada – El creyó lo que Malfoy le dijo… de seguro no querrá verme…

- O quizás quiera reforzar la venganza que te tiene preparada…

- No lo sé… Pero creo que Remus no lo dejará… Remus, se ha portado muy bien conmigo…. El no dejará que me pase nada, y por supuesto, y lo más importante, es que yo no dejaré que pase nada más…

- Pero…

- Ron… Esto pasó porque no estaba preparada… Pero ya no seré estúpida… No voy a dejar que Harry maneje mi vida a su manera… yo soy yo, y quiero seguir siéndolo… esto – señaló sus marcas – fue un recordatorio a mi misma de que no debo dejar que nadie pase por encima de mi… nunca mas…

- Pero si él… trata de hacerlo de nuevo…

- Te lo dije, y aun lo sigo creyendo… él no lo hará de nuevo…

- ¿Estás muy segura no?

- Si, - dijo alzando el mentón – porque esta vez no dejaré que lo haga… nunca mas Ron, nunca mas… - su hermano sonrió.

- Eso quiero ver... – dijo abrazándola – a esa endemoniada hermana pequeña, que arremetía contra el mundo, defendiendo sus derechos…

- Creo que en estos últimos días la he dejado de lado, pero ya está aquí, volvió¡y te aseguro que no dejaré que nadie, nunca mas se meta conmigo!

- Bien… pero de todas maneras, quiero que sepas que aun tienes hermanos mayores… - ella sonrió – que están dispuestos a todo por ti…

- ¡Lo sé, loco! – lo abrazó nuevamente – te quiero mucho Ron…

- Debería haberte cuidado mas, Ginny – dijo suspirando – siento que no te he cuidado como corresponde…

- Lo de Harry…

- No hablo solo de Harry – Ella lo miró sin entender – Estoy hablando de Draco Malfoy – Ella se puso pálida de repente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que debería haberte cuidado de ese infeliz… Si tu supieras lo que dijo de ti en frente mío… - se separó un poco y pasó sus manos por el rojo cabello de su hermana - No pude defenderte como merecías, en ese momento.

- Ron…

- El fue cruel con Harry, pero peor contigo… te trató como una vulgar zorra… te menospreció como mujer, en frente mío y yo estaba tan conmocionado por lo que escuchaba que ni siquiera atiné a levantarme... estaba helado, estupefacto…

- No debes sentirte así… No por Draco.

- Y fue Harry quien, a pesar de todo, te defendió… -Ella lo miró asombrada – él le rompió la cara, y le prohibió acercarse a ti… No reconocía a mi amigo en él… Estaba completamente sacado.

- Te das cuenta entonces el daño que le hago… - dijo llorando – Solo espero que este año pase pronto, así lo dejo en paz…

- Ginny – dijo Ron dubitativo – ¿que pasó realmente con Draco?

Me lo encontré de casualidad… Hermione estaba conmigo – suspiró – el pidió hablar conmigo y yo de tonta acepte… pensé que al menos le debía eso – se limpio las lagrimas – si hubiera sabido sus intenciones…

- Y después –

- Me hizo el cuento de que me extrañaba, que no era vida la que tenia… bastardo! Me engaño desde el primer día y yo ni cuenta me daba…

- Ya me lo imaginaba… y Harry también…

- ¿Harry?

- Si… - dijo bajando la mirada – cuando tú comenzaste a salir con Malfoy, Harry me rogó que no te descuidara… que no creyera en las intenciones de Malfoy… sospechaba de él, solo que nunca pudo comprobarlo…

- Si no me hubiera comportado con él como lo hice… mi vida sería tan diferente Ron

- ¿Es verdad? - ella lo miró – Remus me contó el trato que tenías con Harry en ese entonces – ella bajó la mirada.

- Si…

- Diablos… y ahora… ¿lo amas?

- ¿Tengo que contestarte eso?

- Mierda, que si lo quieres… Esto es tan complicado Ginny, incluso para Hermione lo sería… y eso que ella tiene una mente privilegiada… - rieron por primera vez.

- Gracias por venir…

- Si, díselo a ese elfo que tienes…

- ¿Dobby?

- Casi me lanza al otro mundo… no quería que nadie te molestara.

- Yo se lo pedí…

- Sí que son leales…

- ¿Que le hiciste?

- Digamos que lo dejé _estupefacto_…

- Ron…

- Ya lo desencantaré…. Solo déjalo ahí, y la próxima vez, por favor, no trates de evadirme… no me lo tomaré tan bien como ahora.

- Está bien… - dijo sonriendo.

- Ahora, te perdonare si le dices a la elfina que de seguro todavía está chillando horrorizada, que traiga algo de comer… ¡estoy famélico!

- ¿Hermione no te da de comer? – El sonrió.

- Cuando Hermione haga algo decente para comer, te aseguro que donaré dos meses de sueldo a la fuente de la hermandad del ministerio.

- Ya no está esa fuente, Ron – dijo riendo.

- Por eso mismo… - rió. Ginny lo abrazó. Al final, la visita de su hermano, sirvió al menos para borrarle los malos pensamientos, y ver con claridad los próximos pasos que iba a dar en su vida… _"Una a la vez, Ginevra… uno a la vez…"_

Al día siguiente, Harry llegó a su empresa con cara de no haber pasado una noche apacible. Las ojeras se escondían tras unas oscuras gafas Ray-Ban, modelo Warrior. La barba de un día, lo hacía tener un aspecto más desaliñado, pero a la vez sensual… no llevaba traje, solo una camisa negra, y un abrigo de cuero. Todas las mujeres que caminaban por la vereda, volteaban para mirarlo, pero él ya era inmune a esas miradas. El portero, se extrañó de verlo salir de un taxi. No fue más que ayer cuando salió hecho una furia en esa impresionante máquina plateada, y ahora andaba a pie. Entró al edificio y sin decir buenos días, se metió en su elevador privado. Al cerrarse las puertas, se dio con que los de mantenimiento habían reemplazado el espejo que había roto, en su ataque de furia. Miró su reflejo tratando de encontrarse, y la imágen que le devolvió no le gustó para nada. Su cabello, estaba demasiado despeinado, de punta y disparado hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Seguramente su pelo, era el fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo. Se quitó las gafas y se miró detenidamente. Sus ojos, estaban rojos, e hinchados, y ni siquiera había tomado la poción para las resacas… tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible… _"¡vaya, estás hecho mierda Potter!"_ se dijo a si mismo, y se colocó las gafas nuevamente. _"Hoy no trabajaras, más de medio día… no tengo ganas ni de acercarme a esa maldita oficina…"_ Recordó con pesar todo lo vivido el día anterior.

_Después de su espectacular huida, digna de una escena cinematográfica de la saga Bourne, se metió en la autopista… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo por la carretera, hasta llegar a Surrey… Maldita sea la vida, o lo que diablos fuera que lo hizo llegar allí. Bajó la velocidad cuando pasó frente al numero cuatro de Privet Drive… la casa seguía igual… Aunque los moradores ya no eran los mismos… sus tíos, después de la guerra, se habían mudado a un lugar más grande y digno de ellos. "si, claro… si para ellos lo digno sería un chiquero"… pensó, y salió de allí. Entró a la tienda donde cuando era pequeño se topó con un hombre de sombrero violeta, que luego resultó ser Dedalus Diggle, un mago, aunque él no lo supiera hasta que apareciera Hagrid y le comentara sobre el mundo de la magia… su mundo. Allí compró dos botellas de vodka, "Por si una no hace efecto", se dijo con sorna. El dependiente lo miró detenidamente y luego reparó en la cicatriz… se sobresaltó al verlo tan bien vestido, después de todo, la ultima vez que estuvo allí, estaba vestido con las grandes y viejas prendas de su primo, y tenía fama de gamberro. Sonrió al dejarle el billete y decirle que guardara el cambio. Se subió a su auto y partió con rumbo desconocido… el plan era solo conducir, y beber… hasta que alguno de los dos lo llevara a un desvanecimiento… tal vez, con suerte a una muerte prematura… Salió de Surrey rumbo al oeste… La carretera, estaba resbaladiza a causa de la temprana nieve, que empezaba a caer. Ya estaban cerca de Navidad… Sus ojos se nublaron al beber un poco de vodka… No quería pensar en nada… hoy no lo haría… trataría de liberar su mente de cualquier recuerdo, aunque uno en particular venía una y otra vez, mas doloroso y cruel que la maldición crucciatus… y luego venía el otro, y a estas alturas su imaginación volaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. ¿Que podría hacer? Para mantener la mente liberada debía estar calmado… si, calmado podría estar, después de todo lo vivido, justo ahora, de la manera en que se sentía… un maldito desgraciado, un infeliz cornudo y encima un monstruo. Porque a pesar de que Malfoy le hubiera dado suficientes razones, él no tenía por que tratar así a su mujer… "Ginny"… dijo al beber una vez mas de la botella. "Maldita sea tu piel, y tu cuerpo... Malditos sean tus ojos… Maldita sea tu boca… maldita seas tu, y tu sonrisa, y tus malditas mañas… te las sabes todas, pequeña… sabes como hacer caer un hombre… y convertirlo en tu marioneta… pero ya no mas…" El cambio de marcha se trabó al colocarlo mal y maldijo en voz alta… el coche se desaceleró, pero en segundos, hizo que el motor bramara, y reanudó la marcha a una velocidad, de terror. Agradecía que la autopista estuviera libre… no tendría que lamentar llevarse a un inocente si tuviera un accidente… Siguió manejando hasta que en un momento, la botella quedó vacía… abrió la ventanilla y la lanzó… iba a tan alta velocidad que ni siquiera escuchó el chasquido del vidrio al estrellarse en la carretera. De cualquier manera sería imposible que escuchara algo, porque la música sonaba estridente en el habitáculo, aislándolo de todo. Echó un vistazo a la bolsa de papel que estaba en el asiento del acompañante, y trató con una mano de sacar la otra botella, con tanta mala suerte que la botella rodó por el asiento y fue a parar al suelo. Maldijo a todos los magos que se le ocurrió mencionar, o que recordó, y se agachó para tomar la botella. Cuando se incorporó, no supo de donde un enorme camión, apareció a escasos metros, no quedándole opción más que dar un volantazo, con la desgracia de que con el asfalto escarchado, perdió el control del automóvil y comenzó a dar trompos. Inconscientemente apretó el freno de mano, e inmediatamente, comenzó a dar tumbos sobre la carpeta asfáltica… "Así vas a morir?" Pensó, mientras se aferraba con el alma a la botella. "Borracho y como un imbecil?... o no Harry Potter, aun no te llega la hora…" Minutos después, el BMW, dejó de dar tumbos, y solo era una masa humeante y sin forma de hierros. Estaba conciente… aun con la botella de vodka en la mano… respiraba rápidamente… Segundos después trató de salir, pero la puerta estaba sellada. Maldiciendo al mismísimo demonio, sacó la varita, y segundos después la portezuela volaba hacia la banquina… Salió mareado... no sabía si por los golpes o por el alcohol ingerido… una vez fuera, miró su adorado auto… comenzó a reírse, y luego después de mandarse un trago, pateó los restos del BMW hasta dolerle el pie. El camionero se detuvo a unos metros… _

"_Demonios… ahora tendré que hechizar a este idiota…" Sin esperar a que le hablara, levantó la varita… un obliviate, combinado con un Confundus, hicieron la tarea… Y solo sacando de su auto la billetera y con la botella de vodka, se desapareció… _

_Solo se le ocurrió un lugar, después de vagar toda la noche… Llegó hasta Grimmauld Place, cuando la ultima campanada del reloj de la sala daba las doce… no sabía como se mantenía en pie, pero no le importaba. A pesar de que Remus le habia dicho que ella estaba bien, debía cerciorarse de que esto fuera cierto… Entró a la casa con su llave… los elfos estaban durmiendo. Subió la escalera, rápidamente, y llegó hasta su destino. Al abrir la puerta el mismo aroma que lo embriagaba, cada vez que entraba, volvía a tener el mismo efecto en él… La habitación casi estaba en penumbras. La luz de la calle, entraba por la ventana, dejándole ver su roja cabellera y su cara. Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de la cama, para contemplarla. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la parte de la cara donde la había golpeado. Tensó el cuerpo, y con sus dedos temblorosos le acarició el rostro, y el labio lastimado. Ginny estaba ahí… respiraba pausadamente, y no daba señales de aparentar saber quien estaba a su lado… Y ahí se quedó Harry, velando sus sueños. Llorando en silencio y deseando que alguien lo despertara de esa pesadilla en la que se encontraba desde el día en que ella apareció por la puerta de su oficina, y le pidiera el dinero para sus padres. Apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, y desde allí la contempló más detenidamente. A los dos segundos, no pudiendo vencer el deseo de sentir su cuerpo, y temeroso de que ella lo descubriera, se acostó a su lado… Miró a su mesita de luz, y vislumbró una botellita de color morado. Suspiró aliviado. Era una poción para dormir… Se acercó más a ella y acarició la piel de sus brazos, llegó al hombro y luego al cuello… "Te juro, que jamás volveré a tocarte de esta manera" dijo en un susurro, mientras acariciaba las marcas en el cuello. "Jamás volveré a golpearte… juro por mis padres, que jamás volveré a comportarme contigo de esa manera… no era yo… Yo te amo… te venero… y a pesar de que quiero odiarte… no puedo… Maldita seas Ginny,¿ por qué no solo puedes dejar de odiarme¿Por qué no puedes entender que solo quería tu cariño, Tu comprensión y tu compañía…? aunque no me amaras… sólo me conformaba con que estuvieras conmigo… que compartieras mi vida… Pero ya no puedo pedirte nada… no lo haré…" Interrumpió su monologo, para acariciar su larga cabellera roja, y enredar la punta de un mechón en sus dedos. "tu rompiste mi corazón… Te llevaste lo único que me quedaba… mi dignidad… nunca voy a perdonártelo… lo único que quería es que dejaras de verlo… ¿tanto lo amas, Pequeña?" Se secó las lágrimas. "No volveré a molestarte… tu ya decidiste tu camino, y no es a mi lado… espero que Draco sea lo que tu quieres… espero que te haga feliz… como yo siempre quise hacerte… solo tienes que soportar siete meses… y después no me veras mas… te lo juro…" Se quedó ahí en silencio contemplando la placidez de su sueño y sintiéndose un idiota por no dejar de amarla, a pesar de todo…_

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y suspiró resignado. Había cometido una estupidez al volver a su casa, pero no podía con las ganas de verla… al menos así, sin reproches… sin discusiones… sin todo lo malo que había pasado, y de lo que tanto se arrepentía. Sacudió con pesar su cabeza, para alejar los deprimentes pensamientos…. Y tarde se acordó de su terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero entendió que ya no era tiempo de lamentaciones, o de arrepentimientos. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que Ginny había elegido quedarse con su antiguo amor… y ese, el dueño de ese amor, desgraciadamente para Harry, no era el mismo que le devolvía esa mirada fría en el espejo. Tuvo ganas de romperlo otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que con esa actitud infantil no ganaba nada. Se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa negra, que se cambiara en Grimmauld Place antes de partir, cuando el elevador abrió las puertas, y la sonrisa de su secretaria lo devolvió a la realidad. El no hizo mueca alguna. Si quería salir de ese atolladero en que estaba su vida, debía volver a ser el mismo hijo de puta de antes… y eso significaba tratar a su secretaria como la mierda… Miró a Rowling, que esperaba sus gritos, y se dio cuenta que así no llegaría a nada. Ya no pagarían justos por pecadores. Le sonrió a la mujer, quien, después de ese gesto, relajó el cuerpo y pasó a relatarle los compromisos que tendría en el día, así como la lista de los contratos a revisar, y las citas de la tarde. Con una voz, demasiado ausente, le pidió que cancelara todas las citas de la tarde, y entró en su oficina. Miró hacia el piso, donde el día anterior le había partido el alma al imbécil de Draco Malfoy.

- Yo… - se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de su secretaria, que traía un café cargado en sus manos.- Yo quité la alfombra y la mandé a limpiar… usted dijo que era su favorita…

- Está Bien, Jane… - dijo sentándose y quitándose las gafas de sol. La secretaria lo miró preocupada y él al notar la forma en que lo observaba, sonrió – he estado peor en otras ocasiones… créalo – La secretaria se acercó y dejó el café en el escritorio.

- Le traje un café, sin azúcar… - él sonrió – está cargado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo necesitaba?

- Bien… tiene la camisa de los lunes, y hoy es viernes… además, siempre usa corbata, lo del viernes casual, para usted son excusas baratas, para fomentar la holganazería… Siempre usa su traje gris Armani los viernes, señor… - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Creo que no he sido condescendiente contigo Jane – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café y haciendo una mueca de asco – Me conoces tanto…

- Bueno… son tres años que llevo con usted, señor Potter. Usted no es de los que improvisan…

- Tienes razón – dijo tomando otro poco de café… aunque ayer me fui de mambo e improvisé demasiado… - ella solo sonrió – con respecto a ti, creo que te mereces un aumento…

- Gracias… aquí está el periódico y su agenda… si quiere revisarla…

- Sé que has hecho un buen trabajo… solo te pido que canceles las citas de la tarde… no me siento con ánimo de atender a nadie...

- Bien señor… - lo miró – Eh…

- Por lo de ayer…

- Descuide señor… - dijo serena – yo, entiendo… y seré discreta

- Gracias… -Tomó la agenda. – ¿y Lupin?

- El dijo que tenía que hablar con el señor Weasley y luego vendría a verlo…

- Trata de que no venga… dile que no he llegado aun…

- Bien señor…

- Puedes retirarte Jane… y nuevamente gracias…

Estaba a punto de partir, cuando la puerta e su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente, y un Remus Lupin entró hecho una fiera. Harry levantó la vista para mirarlo, y sonrió. Remus parecía haber tenido una de sus antiguas transformaciones, antes de la poción matalobos que había descubierto Neville Longbottom. Luego bajó la vista para terminar de ordenar sus papeles y apagar el ordenador, cuando su amigo, se acercó y sin mediar palabra dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio para llamar su atención.

- ¿Se puede saber, dónde diablos has estado¿por que te haces negar ante mi, y que diablos te ha pasado, que tienes esa cara?

- Bueno, la cara la tengo desde que nací – dijo con sorna – donde he estado… bueno, en el infierno, y por que me hago negar ante ti, porque no quiero tener que darte un pormenorizado informe sobre la mierda de vida que tengo… al menos, no hoy.

- Eres un maldito hijo de…

- Momento Remus… insúltame lo que quieras, pero deja de lado a mi madre… - dijo sonriendo.

- Veo que te llegó el humor.

- ¿Quieres que me abra las venas, así ves drama?

- Pensé que estarías mal… - Harry bufó- es mas… pensé que estabas muerto…

- ¿Tanto me quieres que me piensas muerto? – dijo riendo – por favor Remus, no seas exagerado…

- Bueno… tu también lo hubieras pensado si recibieras un llamado de la policía como yo recibí hace media hora, diciendo que tu auto está destrozado en una ruta cerca de Surrey, y bueno…. ¿Que quieres que piense?

- Que soy mago… que la hierba mala nunca muere…. ¡Que estoy bien!!! Diablos… ya veo por que te casaste con Tonks, eres igual de exagerado que ella…

- No me tomes por idiota… ¿que hiciste?

- Alégrate con saber que estoy bien – dijo sin darle mas vueltas al asunto – y por favor… - dijo tomando su chaqueta, y colocándosela – necesito un auto… quiero un auto realmente espectacular… - Remus se sentó tratando de serenarse.

- ¿Igual al de antes?

- No… quiero algo nuevo. Quiero un Audi… un biplaza… color plata… Ya contacté con la agencia de autos, por Internet, y mandarán a un agente para realizar los tramites… por favor atiéndelo bien

- Está bien… - dijo Remus, y lo miró – Hablé con Ron apenas llegué esta mañana… - Harry detuvo sus manos en el maletín y levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo- Me presentó la renuncia ayer… - Harry se sentó abatido en su sillón, y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

- No lo culpo… - levantó la mirada – ¿es indeclinable?

- Bueno… cuando fui a verlo ayer, estaba decidido… dijo que tu no ibas a comprarlo… ni a silenciarlo, con unos galeones.

- Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo…

- Recordó una charla de hace meses…

- Ah… ¿pero renunció?

- No, quédate tranquilo.

- Gracias Remus.

- No me lo agradezcas a mí.

- Bueno cuando vea a Hermione, se lo agradeceré

- Dale las gracias a Ginny, cuando puedas mirarla a la cara… – Sentenció Remus. Harry lo miró con la boca abierta – fue ella quien lo convenció de que siguiera… aunque él puso sus condiciones.

- Las cuales son...

- No quiere volver a ver tu estupida cara… nunca más.

- Bien… - resopló.

- Algo más… No le dirá a sus hermanos… por pedido de Ginny.

- Por mi que le avisen al Papa… - dijo fastidiado – ya te dije que me arrepiento de todo… me rompería la cara a golpes yo mismo si pudiera…

- ¿Por eso intentaste matarte ayer?

- No… eso fue un estúpido accidente- se levantó de su asiento, para dar por zanjado el tema – consígueme el carro Remus… lo quiero mañana mismo en mi casa

- ¿Tu casa¿Hablas de Grimmauld Place?

- Mi casa, es decir... la tuya… acaso no me dijiste que tu casa era mi casa¿Tengo que explicarte cada cosa que digo para que no la malinterpretes? - se puso las gafas de sol. – y te pediré que te encargues de Ron… si no quiere verme, estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Puedo saber dónde pasaste la noche?

- No te interesa…

- ¿Romilda, eh?

- No, estuve con otra perra… - dijo dolido. Remus lo miró y se levantó con una cara de sorpresa y estupefacción.

- No habrás sido capaz de…

- Si, lo fui… pase la noche allí, pero quédate tranquilo… solo quería saber si tu me decías la verdad... – Remus iba a hablar, pero Harry lo interrumpió- ella nunca lo supo… ni lo sabrá… ¿entendido?

- Estás completamente loco¿Lo sabías?- Harry sonrió.

- Agradece por eso a Ginny… - Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione, seguida casi con desesperación por Ron…- Vaya¿de nuevo por aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que no querías volver a verme... ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita? – Dijo completamente cabreado por el interrogatorio de su amigo. El golpe que le dio la joven, no fue fuerte pero lo hirió en lo mas profundo de su ser.

- ¡En que diablos te has convertido, maldito animal!!! – Ron trató de frenarla, aunque muy en su interior, aprobaba la actitud de su mujer. – ¡Aprovecharte de una mujer… y mas cuando ella es inocente de todo por lo cual la acusas!! – levantó su varita. Harry estaba sin poder reaccionar a esa embestida sorpresiva, por eso cuando su cuerpo recibió un rayo rojo y se estrelló contra el escritorio haciendo tambalear al ordenador, se quedó allí, con un hilo de sangre cayendo desde la frente, y tratando de enfocar la vista, nublada por el golpe y los anteojos oscuros.

- Hermione por favor… – dijo Remus, cansado de defenderlo.

- ¡No te metas en esto Lupin! – dijo amenazadora – no es contigo que vengo a arreglar cuentas… - se acercó hacia donde estaba tirado Harry, y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados – ¿Como te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima? - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡como pudiste ser capaz de cometer esa bajeza¡Maldito idiota!

- Rómpeme el alma si quieres Hermione… no me importa… se que lo merezco... anda golpea mas fuerte…

- ¿Qué alma? – farfulló - ¿Acaso tienes una?

- Tienes razón - dijo limpiándose la sangre que le caía al ojo – ¿Tu deberías saberlo, no?

- ¡Nunca voy a saberlo ahora, Harry, porque realmente te desconozco¡El Harry que yo conocí no hubiera hecho esto… no sabiendo la verdad!

- Claro que la sé – dijo sonriendo – Draco Malfoy fue muy detallista… créeme…

- ¡Claro! - dijo dándole una bofetada – y tu como el muy imbecil que eres te lo creíste¿verdad?

- ¡No solo fue Malfoy… Ginny aceptó todo!

- ¡Solo porque ella nunca tuvo tiempo de contestar a tu pregunta!! – dijo golpeándolo nuevamente – ¡Recuerda quien le estaba apretando el cuello, impidiendo que respondiera!

- Basta Hermione... – dijo Ron. Ella lo miró fúrica.

- No impedirás que le rompa la cara…

- No es eso – dijo sereno– no quiero que te ensucies las manos… en algo que no vale la pena – y bajó la mirada porque sabía que esas palabras a Harry le dolían mucho mas que los golpes…

- Ron tiene razón… no valgo la pena… y no vale la pena que me expliques nada… ya entendí todo… no te preocupes…

- ¡No! – Dijo poniéndole la varita entre los ojos, e impidiéndole moverse de donde estaba – tú vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte…

- Sé que me dirás… - dijo sonriendo - tu me dirás que ella es una pobre…

- Victima – dijo poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Ja, ja – dijo con sarcasmo - bueno, ya lo dijiste... gracias por venir…

- Sabes bien que yo nunca te mentiría… Yo siempre estuve…

- ¿Conmigo? – dijo dolido – vamos Hermione, eso no te lo crees ni tu…. Después de todo, tú, gracias a la intervención de tu pobre y victima amiga, me hiciste a un lado al igual que todos ustedes…

- ¡No! – dijo llorando – ¡tu te alejaste! Yo quise estar en contacto contigo… aun sabiendo que me ganaría una bronca con Ron, te busqué, pero tu me dijiste elegantemente que me fuera al demonio¡Así que no vengas a hacerte la pobre victima abandonada Harry, porque eso no tapa la bajeza que hiciste!

- Si, que conveniente… muero de la ternura – murmuró con sarcasmo – pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que esa ingrata me engañara… y se abandonara a los brazos de su amado Malfoy… ¿Por que me juraría fidelidad, eh? Si para ella soy el maldito asesino de su hermano Percy, que mandó al hospital a sus padres… me odia, y tu lo sabes – Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, conciente de que nuevamente era poseedora de una verdad que acabaría con todo, pero que no podía decir, porque le fue encomendada en el mas alto secreto. Y ella, nunca delataría a su amiga. – Y habiéndola prevenido, lo hizo con deliberación… y después lo mando a ese infeliz, para burlarse de mí… ¡Me puso los cuernos, y tu quieres que la entienda!!

- ¡No te puso nada¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que creas que nada paso?

- No tienes que mover un dedo… ya tengo todo claro… -intentó levantarse pero ella le hundió la varita en el pómulo.

- Quédate dónde estás, si quieres volver a ver a esas putas con las que te enredas…

- ¿Con Ginny también? – la bofetada fue fuerte – bien, la merezco… pero eso no impedirá que yo siga pensando que…

- Nada pasó esa tarde… - dijo ella cansada de tanto gritar.

- ¿Tienes pruebas?

- ¿Quieres pruebas? – dijo ella – bien... lo unico que tengo es mi palabra... yo te diré que pasó. Salimos del banco y fuimos de compras… - Ron iba a hablar – No Ron, no vacié nuestra cámara de Gringots…- Dijo rodando los ojos- después que habló por teléfono contigo… Eso seguro lo recuerdas¿no?

- Si…

- Draco se presentó, y la dejó sorprendida, porque ella no sabía que él estaba en Londres…

- Ginny es una buena actriz… - dijo mordiéndose los labios – lo se por experiencia propia…

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

- Adelante – dijo desganado – aunque no tengo por que escucharte…

- Me escuchas y punto… - Hermione estaba decidida, por eso Remus y Ron solo se sentaron lejos de ella, y observaron la escena.

- Sigue entonces – dijo ya exasperado.

- Bien – respiró - Ese maldito idiota le dijo que quería hablar con ella, a solas, entonces yo me separé…

- ¿Te fuiste del Caldero chorreante, no?

- ¡No! Me fui hasta la barra, para poder vigilarlo… Después de un rato, Draco comenzó a hacerse el romántico, pero Ginny estaba nerviosa… no quería que tu te enteraras de su encuentro porque… bueno eso no viene al caso…

- Porque quería seguir burlándose de mi¿verdad?

- No, porque no quería tener problemas contigo… tu estabas portándote demasiado bien con ella, para que Ginny quisiera arruinar la tregua que ustedes tenían…

- Pero…

- ¡Déjame hablar! - chillo – bien… al cabo de un rato, el maldito la tomó a la fuerza de las muñecas… fue cuando ella le dijo que estaba casada contigo y que la dejara en paz…

- Y allí lo hicieron verdad, - dijo con los ojos rojos, y la voz abatida - allí se confabularon en mi contra…

- ¡No! En ese momento Draco comenzó a gritarle que tu, no la considerarías nunca, tu esposa… y que solo sería para ti una mas… no mejor dicho, le aseguró que tu la tendrías como su puta oficial – Harry trató de mantenerse neutro, pero el solo pensar que ese infeliz la haya insultado.. aunque todavía no quería creerlo – Le gritó eso en voz alta… todo el mundo se volteó para verlos… - dijo ella sollozando – y le aventó las prendas que ella y yo habíamos comprado esa mañana, diciéndole que con eso tu le pagabas los polvos que le echabas… - Harry se mordió el labio - entonces, ella se defendió y le gritó que no quería volver a verlo… que la dejara en paz, y que agradecía que ella nunca hubiera estado con Draco… tu sabes como – agregó en voz baja. – Luego él se fue, y desde la puerta le gritó que era una puta sin remedio…

- Eso no prueba nada… ella puede haber montado ese numerito enfrente tuyo.

- ¡Claro idiota! – dijo cansada – y luego una persona con la apariencia de Ginny, se sentó a mi lado, lloró como una tonta, y se secó las lagrimas para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los chocolates que tu le compras a Molly…

- Como sabes, que los compro en Honeydukes…

- Tú le dijiste a Ginny que allí los comprabas, cuando te encontró en el hospital, luego de una visita a Sus padres…

- Eso no…

- Seamus y Parvati nos comentaron cuales eran los que tu, especialmente escogías para la madre de Ron… Ellos pueden corroborar lo que digo… tuvieron que abrir la tienda, porque cuando llegamos, habían cerrado para almorzar… Insistimos y cuando le dijimos que veníamos de parte tuya, dijeron que harían cualquier cosa por ti, Harry, así que pasamos unas horas charlando y comprando ranas de chocolate...porque yo quería suavizar a Ron, debido al gasto extra que habia hecho esa mañana… - Remus sonrió, al ver que Ron, carraspeaba.

- ¿Y pasaron todo el día allí?- dijo tratando de mantener su serenidad, aunque ya poco quedaba de ella… si todo era verdad… Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensarlo.

- No, fuimos a San Mungo, donde Neville nos comentó, después de visitar a tus padres, que la poción estaba a punto de utilizarse, que necesitaría un par de meses y ya comenzarían a administrársela… Ginny lloró todo el tiempo y no veía la hora de volver a tu casa y contarte las novedades… además tu le habías dicho que llegara temprano… para continuar la conversación que les había quedado pendiente esa mañana, en tu oficina… - lo miró con rabia - ¿Recuerdas esa conversación de mas de una hora, que tu y Ginny tuvieron en tu oficina, Harry? Fue justo después que Romilda salió de tu sabes donde… - Harry, perdió la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo, y se puso pálido. ¡Claro que la recordaba! Si había sido una de las experiencias más excitantes que había tenido en su vida. – y eso es lo que pasó. Si tu aun sigues igual es que realmente no tienes interés de saber la verdad, o solo sostienes tu estupida excusa, porque quieres acallar tu conciencia…

- Oh Dios…- dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia el pecho, tratando de no perder el control y sin tener cara para mirar a su amiga… - júrame que es verdad…- Hermione le levantó la cara.

- Jamás te mentiría Harry… ni siquiera por Ron… Tú eres lo más parecido a un hermano, para mí… A pesar de que me alejé de ti... nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti como lo que eres, mi hermano.

- Hermione… - dijo en un susurro – Soy una mierda… un monstruo… Ella siempre tuvo razón… soy una maldita bestia y no merezco que… Maldita sea…

- Te dije que, cuando te enteraras de la verdad, te patearías el trasero tú mismo… -dijo Remus acercándose, para curarle la herida de la cabeza. – Que te tragarías tus palabras…

- Creeme que es lo que menos quiero hacer…

- ¿Crees que diciendo eso, remediaras todo lo que hiciste? – Harry levantó la mirada, para ver los acusadores ojos de Ron, que le hablaba de la manera mas impersonal – ¿Crees, que aceptando lo mierda que eres, podrás, arreglar el dolor y el terror que mi hermanita, pasó en tus manos?

- Ya te dije que lo sentía… que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

- No me vengas con esas cursilerías baratas, Potter… - dijo ásperamente. Harry bajó la cabeza – ¡Y al menos ten el valor de mantenerme la mirada cuando te hablo¿O eres tan cobarde, que solo demuestras tu hombría con las mujeres?

- ¡Ronald! – dijo Hermione

- ¡Sabes que tengo razón! – farfulló dirigiendo su rabia hacia su novia- deja de defenderlo y tratarlo como si solo hubiera roto un florero de la sala, jugando al Quidditch! - se acercó amenazador – ¡golpeaste a mi hermana!

- ¡No volveré a hacerlo! – dijo llorando

- ¿Quien me lo asegura?

- ¡Yo!

- Perdona que te lo diga, "amigo"¡pero tu palabra en este momento me vale una mierda!

- ¡Ron!

- Lo sé… - dijo Harry - pero te aseguro que yo no volveré a hacerlo…

- ¿Como podrías?

- Un juramento…

- Vamos, te acabo de decir que tu palabra no me vale nada…

- Estoy hablando de un juramento inquebrantable… - dijo decidido, y se levantó del suelo.

- Harry, no creo que hables en serio – dijo Remus.

- Sabes que si – dijo mirando fijamente a Ron – sabes que lo haré, y no quiero sermones Remus… solo quiero que estén seguros que no volveré a lastimarla…

- Por mi está bien… - dijo Ron

- ¡Ronald, estás desquiciado! – exclamó Hermione. – No sabes lo serio que es este tema… no deberías tomar las palabras de Harry, como reales… él no sabe lo que dice…

- ¡No, este tiene razón! – aclaró Ron – es mas, no se como diablos no se me ocurrió esto del juramento inquebrantable, el día que tú pusiste como condición para curar a mis padres, casarte con mi hermana…

- No me hubiera negado…

- Vaya que no… - dijo sarcástico – bien… estoy de acuerdo con el juramento inquebrantable – miró a Remus – ¿serás el testigo?

- Yo… no lo creo.

- Por favor Remus… - dijo Harry suplicante. Remus asintió.

- Bien… - dijo Ron. Con las orejas coloradas, y temblándole la mano, la estiró para entrelazarla a la de Harry. Este la asió con la mano derecha – ¿con esta le diste en el pómulo, o en el labio? - dijo hiriente… Harry, sintió un nudo en la garganta, la culpa ya lo estaba matando, para que encima tuviera que escuchar esas palabras… Remus sacó su varita, y la colocó encima de las manos.

- Está bien... aunque creo que ustedes son unos tremendos idiotas…

- Solo hazlo Remus, y te lo dije, sin sermones – dijo Harry.

- Bien…

- Solo una cosa Ron – dijo antes de empezar la ceremonia – no me pidas que deje de verla… porque no lo haré – El pelirrojo iba a protestar, pero Harry lo interrumpió - tengo que seguir conviviendo con ella, solo siete meses mas… después será lo que ella quiera.

- Está bien… pero solo lo acepto debido al contrato vinculante…

- No te lo pediría por otra cosa…- contesto secamente y colorado. Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a Remus, quien miraba a Harry burlonamente

- ¡Si, como no! – dijo entre dientes Remus.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo de una vez? – dijo enojado Harry.

- Ron tiene que comenzar…

- Bien… - Ron carraspeó – ¿juras, que jamás volverás a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana?

- Ron… ¡eso puede interpretarse de diferentes maneras! – dijo Hermione. Harry le agradeció mentalmente – ¿Podrías ser mas especifico?

- ¡Bueno! – dijo enojado – **¿juras que no volverás, a GOLPEAR o MALTRATAR a mi hermana?**

- Lo juro – una fina lengua de fuego apareció de la varita, envolviendo la mano de ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Juras protegerla de cualquier desgraciado que se acerque a molestarla? - Harry sonrió. "Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo" Pensó.

- ¡Ron! – chilló Hermione…

- ¡Está bien! – dijo resoplando.

- Ron, deberías tomarte en serio esto que estás haciendo – dijo Remus severamente.

- Lo siento… Es que esto… bueno, saben que no respondo de la manera adecuada cuando estoy nervioso– respondió con las orejas más rojas. Carraspeó- **¿Juras, que jamás volverás a decirle alguna palabra hiriente, ni a menospreciarla en público o privado?**

- Lo juro… - otra delgada línea de fuego salió de la varita, entrelazándose a la primera, formando una cadena.

- ¿Juras que jamás, mientras este matrimonio perdure, la obligarás a estar contigo a la fuerza?

- Ron, ella está casada conmigo a la fuerza… si te juro eso, me muero ya mismo…

- No estaría mal la idea…

- ¡Ron!

- Bien… replantearé mi pedido. Meditó un momento - ah, ya lo tengo... **¿juras que, mientras estés casado con ella, no tratarás de vengarte de ella, de lo que te hizo, y de cómo te trataba en el pasado?** – Harry lo miró a los ojos y entendió. Ron lo sabía… miró a Hermione, que negó con la cabeza. No, ella nunca lo diría. Miró a Remus, que inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera en falta. Pero ya no importaba… la venganza fue siempre una estupida excusa… ¿a quien quería engañar?

- Lo juro – dijo sin parpadear. La tercera lengua de fuego salió para unirse a las otras dos, y hacer la cadena mas gruesa, y casi imposible de romper… el resplandor rojizo, iluminó los rostros de Ron y Harry, y mientras ellos se separaban sin quitarse los ojos de encima, los dos sabían, íntimamente, que ningún juramento inquebrantable hacia falta… estaba impreso en los ojos de Harry, que nunca mas volvería a transformarse en la bestia que cometió esa barbarie… Y Ron, después de parpadear lentamente, respiró tranquilo…

Nota: bien… Se que lo del juramento inquebrantable esta algo tirado de los pelos… pero algo se me tenia que ocurrir… no se si esta bueno o no, pero es lo que hay! Tenia que buscar algo que hiciera creer a todos que Harry no iba a volver a cometer un acto tan cruel como el que hizo…

Si pueden patear, mental y por escrito a Harry por ser tan cabeza dura... y unas cuantas puteadas tambien le vendrían bien...

La parte del juramento, se que puede haber quedado como un paso de comedia… pero el tema ya venia denso como para hacerlo, igual al de Rowling… Quise hacerlo con la típica personalidad de Ron… Medio en serio, medio en broma.

Se reciben tomates… porque con las lluvias ya aumento de nuevo…

Próximo capitulo… es el veinticinco… espérenlo! Y para la chica que quiere acción… bueno, no creo que haya de la acción que quieres en el próximo capitulo… Descarada! Aun no se si Harry volverá al hogar, y tu ya quieres que los reconcilie por completo!

La juventud está perdida!

Saludos Silvia


	26. capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

**Y escucho que el coro del Vaticano, comienza a cantar… ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!**

**¡Si, soy yo! ¿Me recuerdan? Después de que cami, me hartara con tantos reviews diciéndome que ahí estaba, que pasaba a ver si habia actualización cada diez minutos (Hay gente verdaderamente exagerada), que Decenas de desaforadas lectoras y lectores, me mandaban fruta de estación porque no subía… bien, acá lo tienen… y espero que cada uno de los que me mando un crucciatus, este arrepintiéndose… tengo la oreja izquierda como la oreja de George, de tanto que me criticaron, pero aun así, lo hice. DAmiiiblack, nunca dejo nada abandonado, así me lleve la vida! Tengo respeto por mis lectores.**

**Le mando un caluroso saludo a ese grupo de lectores que se reúnen en México a analizar mis historias, entre otras… gracias, pero no creo merecer semejante sacrificio… lo mío es inanalizable! Tengan presente siempre, que todo surge de una mente completamente loca…**

**Tengo que decirles que estos meses (Dos, en verdad?) han sido siniestros... dejando de lado el paro agrario (Que a mi no me afectó) y después de que mi madre se enfermara, caí yo… ataque de hígado después de comerme una cantidad inusual de huevos de pascua (creo que la depre, tuvo que ver en esta actividad), unido a una gripe que casi me deja internada… casi dos semanas de problemas respiratorios, y ahora estoy abocada a conseguir ese trabajo que ando persiguiendo desde años. Pero a pesar de todo, lo hice… lo termine. Disfrútenlo, porque no creo que falten mas de diez capítulos para que esto termine… o quizás sean menos, depende de cómo distribuya mis horarios…**

**Ya tengo el capitulo de aprendiendo (el epilogo) a medias… si no se preocupen, en ese pondré todo lo que cada uno de ustedes me pregunta cada vez que me deja un review… que le dijo Harry a Ernie, y cuando le confesará Ginny sus actos… esperen todo a su tiempo… ah, Oscarlos, no me gusto esa canción que me recomendaste, por lo que seguiré con la que tenía en mente…**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo, es muy largo… **

**Eso si, es largo y cargado al final, por lo que si son menores, pudorosas, o de calentarse fácil, (ja, ja, es una broma) no lo lean.**

**Tiene un leve spoiler, lo aviso por si algún despistado/a, todavía no leyó el ultimo libro (a esta altura lo dudo mucho) pero si no doy la advertencia, Victoria, de amortentia, me tira los perros (Y son como dos Rotweillers!)**

**Capitulo 25**

Sábado… Habían pasado tres días de aquella fatídica noche, y ya los golpes no se notaban a simple vista. Lo único que le dejaba marcas eran los dedos de Draco, alrededor de sus muñecas… era casi imposible que aun no se esfumaran. Esos particularmente. Al menos tenía el fin de semana para recuperarse del todo y el lunes iría a Trabajar. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, en casa, y ahora ya no soportaba el encierro. Lo peor es que Harry había cumplido su promesa y no la había molestado en absoluto. Si al menos lo hubiera visto... Se preguntó mientras se cepillaba el cabello, cómo estaría, si de verdad se sentía mortificado, o por el contrario se lamentaba no haber terminado con su cometido. Si bien Ron le había asegurado que él le había pedido perdón, Lupin le comentara que estaba arrepentido, y Hermione le asegurara que hasta lloró cuando se enteró de la verdad por boca de su cuñada, a pesar de que esa actitud podría interpretarla como una pequeñita luz de esperanza, que hacía vislumbrar algo de arrepentimiento, Harry no había aparecido por Grimmauld Place para pedirle perdón…. Y mucho menos volvió, aunque sea para cumplir el tiempo que quedaba para terminar el contrato… nada. Dejó el cepillo y mirando uno de sus frascos de perfume, la invadió la angustia… ¿y, si él había optado por alejarse definitivamente, refugiándose en los brazos de Romilda? ¿ Y si hubiera visto en ese incidente la oportunidad de sacársela de encima, y vivir una vida como la que llevaba antes, sin la carga que supondría tener una esposa? El golpe en la puerta la hizo dejar ese mundo de especulaciones y malos pensamientos. Carraspeó para que la voz no le temblara al contestar. Luego de un instante Hermione entró al cuarto, con una sonrisa en los labios… últimamente se la veía de esa manera. Sonriente, con la mirada brillosa, llena de esperanza. Ginny suspiró, si solo ella tuviera un poquito de la fé que tenía su cuñada en la vida, su existencia sería estupenda. Sonrió de mala gana, y Hermione se acercó dándole un pellizco en el brazo.

- Te aseguro que si vuelves a dejarme un moretón mas… pareceré el mapa de Europa… ¡con los nuevos países, recién independizados! – rió.

- Graciosa… - le contestó su amiga, y se sentó en la cama- No sé como tienes ese humor tan…

- ¿ácido? – Hermione negó – ¿Quizás, algo oscuro?

- Exacto…

- Mi vida no es una luz brillante y parpadeante Hermione… - se levantó – ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Hmmm… – dijo mirando alrededor. Ginny no había salido de su habitación desde que Remus la trajera la noche de la tragedia. Hermione frunció la boca. Todo estaba muy desordenado. – ¿liberaste a los elfos?

- Son libres…- contestó ella – les pagan por su trabajo… así que no vengas con ese rollo de la abolición de la esclavitud élfica, porque aquí, esa situación no se vive…

- Entonces… ¿Han comenzado una huelga?

- ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una buena vez? – bufó – me enferma que des tantas vueltas… ¿por qué no eres directa y molesta como siempre?

- ¿Por qué no dejas de estar malhumorada con el mundo, o conmigo? – la miró severa – yo no soy Harry… -Ginny la miró apenada...

- Discúlpame…

- Está bien – dijo modificando el tono de voz, al ver a su amiga – sólo te pregunto sobre los elfos, porque esta habitación es un desastre…

- ¡Me gusta así!

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no eres una amante del orden… pero distas mucho de ser igual a tu hermano Ron… esto parece el dormitorio de soltero de Fred y George…

- ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

- Están en China… comprando nuevos artículos, para innovar en la tienda.

- ¡Wow! Eso es bueno… que comiencen a pensar en los negocios.

- Eso mismo le dije a tu hermano Ron. Desde que Harry…

- ¿Les compró la tienda? – suspiró – supongo que no iba a tardar mucho en apoderarse de ella, tan como me lo advirtió…

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Hermione – ¿Acaso no te has enterado?

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Harry no compró la tienda de tus hermanos… – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida- En realidad, Ron me contó que Harry se reunió con ellos y les propuso invertir en la tienda… como socio, y bueno les ayudó con la deuda del banco, y dándoles una inyección de crédito que los hizo repuntar… Están muy motivados, y con esa confianza, se fueron a China, tienen cientos de ideas para nuevos productos en la cabeza… aunque algunos proyectos ya están adelantados. Harry también les dio algunas ideas…

- ¡Harry es tan bueno! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Esto, lo de ser socios pasó antes de… - la miró.

- No saben… ¿verdad?

- Nadie sabe, excepto Ron y yo… Bill está demasiado ocupado con su hija, y Fleur… Charlie está en Rumania… Los gemelos vendrán en las vísperas de Navidad… no quieren perderse la cena en familia.

- Ron… - la miró – aún continúa enojado con…

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Que es un tonto…

- Mira, al menos no renunció… Harry no lo molesta, y por cualquier eventualidad que surgiera en las tiendas de Quidditch, Remus es el nexo… no se ven, y yo creo que por ahora es lo mejor…

- El… - suspiro – Harry… va a…

- ¿Volver? – la miró con reproche – ¿lo extrañas?

- Hermione… - dijo algo colorada.

¿Eso, es un si o un no? –

- Es un nada… te pregunto solo porque quiero saber que va a pasar con nuestro arreglo… el contrato.

- Si… el contrato. - dijo Hermione no muy convencida –Remus no comenta nada… no sé dónde vive tampoco.

- Quizás esté con esa…. vagabunda de Romilda… - dijo con amargura y se sentó nuevamente en el taburete frente al espejo.

- ¿Te importaría?

- No… - dijo apagada- Ya no…

- Mientes tan mal…- dijo Hermione levantándose – ven, arréglate… ¡Creo que debemos utilizar la mejor poción para una depresión! ¡Y l mejor es que tenemos los ingredientes para hacerla, a mano! Hermione sonrió divertida. Ginny la miro alzando una ceja. La expresión de su cuñada era tan graciosa.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos ingredientes, sabelotodo?

- Una bolsa llena de dinero muggle, y muchas ganas de gastarlo…- rieron – ¿te animas?

- Bueno… no lo sé… es que… - respondió dubitativa.

- Aún eres su esposa… - la tentó Hermione – y tienes la llave de esa inmensa fortuna…

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo poniéndose un poco de perfume – creo que tienes razón… no hay nada mejor para una mujer decaída que un día de tiendas…

- ¡Zapatos! – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Estás perdida! – rieron – error… ¡Los ahorros de Ron y los tuyos, tienen los días contados!

- ¡Que bueno que tengas esa actitud! y después que gastes las primeras libras, el ánimo subirá rápidamente… solo debes poner de tu parte para que el cambio se vea – Mientras Ginny se vestía y buscaba su bolso, Hermione suspiró. Al menos su amiga, volvía a ser un poco la de antes… sólo esperaba que el buen humor le durara unos días. Ginny se puso su abrigo, y decidió que ya no tenía por qué estar mal. Le pidió al elfo limpiar la habitación en su ausencia. Si tenía suerte, cuando volviera de su paseo por las tiendas, Dobby habría barrido junto con la mugre, la apatía y el tormento de no saber si Harry volvería.

/

Sábado… día de mierda en opinión de Harry. El primer día del fin de semana siempre pensó que era estupendo, al menos cuando estaba en la escuela porque eso suponía dos días de algarabía, holgazanería, y de extremas aventuras y partidos de Quidditch, con su amigo del alma Ronald Weasley. Ahora, en su vida adulta, opinaba que era el peor, porque era el primer día, de dos, en donde no tenía nada que hacer. Y cuando estaba así, sin hacer nada, los pensamientos surgían, y con ellos, la desesperante necesidad de llegar a su casa y quedarse… Al fin de cuentas era su casa, "¡SU CASA!", como le gritara a Remus la noche anterior, cuando estaba empeñado en irse. Pero a Remus no podía engañarlo. No gritaba por el legítimo derecho de la propiedad, su amigo sabía perfectamente que Harry sólo quería volver para estar con ella. Y él tampoco se engañaba. A pesar de que había comprobado que se encontraba bien, quería verla, despierta, que ella le gritara cuanto lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo, que era una bestia, un animal, un asesino… cualquier cosa, pero que por nada del mundo lo ignorara… prefería el odio, que la "ley de hielo".

Otra cosa que no soportaba era la indiferencia de Ron. Si había hecho semejante espectáculo con el juramento inquebrantable, ¿por qué no lo hablaba? Diablos, verlo en el edificio y sentir su mirada furibunda, atravesándolo, y no poder siquiera dirigirle la palabra, era torturante… Hermione en cambio, después de sacarse las ganas, golpeándolo y abriéndole los ojos, se mostraba un poco mas comunicativa… aun con las reservas que el caso merecía, pero al menos no quería matarlo con la mirada cada vez que lo veía.

Aunque las ausencias y la ignorancia de aquellos a quienes extrañaba eran dolorosas, lo más insoportable eran los comentarios ácidos de Tonks… Y los reproches de Remus. Si ellos sabían que estaba arrepentido, ¿porque seguían torturándolo? Y se preguntó hasta cuando se convertiría en el saco de boxeo de sus amigos. Y lo que más se preguntó es hasta cuando iba aguantar ser tratado así. También se preguntaba por que seguía aguantando en esa casa. Tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse medio Londres, miles de habitaciones en lujosos hoteles de su propiedad, esperaban por él, pero Harry continuaba en la casa de su amigo. Quizás porque estando solo podría cometer una locura, como lo del accidente con su coche… o recurriría a compañías que no deseaba tener realmente… o porque a pesar de los reproches, y los comentarios, en la casa de su amigo, se sentía vivo, y se aseguraba de que aun en el mundo había una persona que se preocupaba por él. Solo que Remus no era la persona que deseaba con toda el alma que se preocupara por él. No era ella… _"Ginny_…" Ese era el pensamiento más recurrente y doloroso. Sus ojos, diciéndole_ por qué… _su boca entreabierta… sus lágrimas… Lo peor era que deseaba sentirla, tenerla, amarla… pero no podía, al menos no ahora. Lo exasperaba la idea de no volver a estar con ella como lo hiciera antes de ese fatídico día. Se preguntó si ella algún día aceptaría ser su mujer…_ "sólo mía, sólo mi Ginny…"_

- ¡Harry! – el grito de Remus, lo hizo salir de ese mundo sombrío en que se internaba cada vez que pensaba en ella. Estaba sentado al parecer siguiendo una importante conversación con su vicepresidente, pero de eso solo el dato, porque en la última media hora, lo único que había hecho era pensar… pensar y desear… - ¿No me digas que, como en estos últimos días, me la he pasado hablando solo?

- Eh…

- ¡Maldición, Harry!- dijo sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio. Estaban en la biblioteca de la casa de Remus. Era mas pequeña que la que Harry tenía en su casa, y mas austera, pero el calor de la chimenea la hacía mas acogedora. – por favor… - suavizó la voz al ver que su amigo fruncía la boca dispuesto a mandarlo al diablo - Sé que es…

- No me digas que sabes lo duro que es ser la mierda que soy, Remus… si lo dices te quedarías corto.- lo calló.

- Solo te pido que te enfoques en tus intereses.

- ¿Crees que me importa algo de lo que me hablas? – rió con sarcasmo – ¡Vamos, te creí más inteligente!

- No te hagas el chulo conmigo, mocoso – Harry abrió los ojos – te he soportado ese humor de mierda que te vienes trayendo desde que te mandaste la tuya… – Harry se sentó en el sillón, tenso - y ahora, porque estás frustrado, todos debemos aguantar esa actitud de escreguto que tienes cada dos segundos…

- ¿Por qué diablos no me dices qué quieres? – gritó.

- Quiero que por primera vez en estos últimos tres días, te comportes como el maldito hijo de puta que has sido desde que saliste de la casa de Ron, hace años, y tomes las riendas de tus empresas… - lo miró – parece que quisieras arruinarte…

- No me importa una mierda el trabajo… no me importa un carajo, el dinero, por mi que se vaya todo al infierno… solo quiero…

- ¿Volver a tu casa y revolcarte con Ginny? – Se levantó, sin molestarse en asentir. No era solo sexo que quería con ella; y aunque Remus sabía que la amaba, le molestaba que su único amigo no lo entendiera.

- ¿No tienes un trago?

- ¿Vas a volver emborracharte? – lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

- No hables, si no sabes…

- Puedo prestarte la bicicleta que le compró Tonks a nuestro futuro hijo – Harry lo miró no entendiendo. Remus sonrió.- digo por si decides emborracharte y tomar un vehículo para reventarte el culo en la autopista… ni loco te presto mi coche… - sonrió.

- Tu gracia desborda – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Bien, si no te interesa tu fortuna, al menos hazlo por todos los que dependen laboralmente de ti.

- Y nuevamente Harry Potter se sacrifica por "el bien común" – rió y se mandó de un trago de Whisky, haciendo una mueca de asco - la gente que se ocupe de ella misma… ¡no puedo con mi vida, voy a tener que preocuparme por la de gente que apenas conozco! – Remus negó con la cabeza. Renegar y tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario era una causa perdida.- Pero bueno... ¿qué sería del mundo mágico sin un héroe trágico? aquí va Harry Potter… láncenlo a los leones, por el bien de la humanidad…

- Wow, todo un Hamlet… - dijo sarcástico Remus - ¿Puedes atenderme un minuto?- él asintió- necesito que nos enfoquemos en el resort… hay algunas cosas que aun no me cierran, y por si no te acuerdas, uno de nosotros debe viajar a Paris… - Harry lo miró – solo será una semana.

- Bien… puedo cuidar a Tonks.

- Harry…

¿Qué? – dijo sentándose y prendiendo un cigarrillo.

- No me gusta que fumes en casa… – Bufó, al tiempo que una bocanada de humo, inundaba la biblioteca.

- ¿Algo más padre?

- Si fuera tu padre, te habría dado hace tiempo una zurra, para que aprendas a ser hombre…

- Oye… no me lo digas en ese tono tan severo, que me das miedo… - dijo burlón. Remus miró el cigarrillo- Ah, me olvidaba… – lo apagó con rabia – Tonks no quiere que se contamine el ambiente, ¿verdad?

- No te comportes así… si tu estuvieras esperando un hijo… - se calló al ver los ojos de Harry. Estaban oscuros y fríos…

- No lo sabré… nunca tendré hijos… Soy hijo de puta, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer soportar a unos inocentes, la desgracia de tener un padre como yo…

- Ginny quizás…

- ¿Crees que después de casi matarla, tendrá ganas de tener hijos? – rio amargamente – yo no estaría tan seguro.

- Solo tienes que ir a Paris… - dijo Remus para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Tengo que ir a escribirle a la cigüeña? – dijo burlón. Remus chasqueó la lengua.

- Con el humor que tienes la matarías antes de que recibiera tu carta…

- Ja, ja… deberías haber sido el reemplazante de Benny Hill – dijo con asco.

- ¿Quien?

- Benny Hill – dijo torciendo los ojos – vamos Remus, para ser tan sabio, tienes menos idea del mundo muggle… - resopló - era un comediante muggle, era ingles… - Remus arqueó una ceja, evidenciando la falta de conocimiento – Televisión… olvídalo.

- No evadas mi pregunta – dijo molesto Remus- ¿Vas a ir a París? Te recuerdo que debemos entrevistarnos con varios socios inversores de los restantes hoteles de la empresa… es la reunión anual y…

- ¿Y tenemos que ir hasta allá? Digo, ¿Si la sede de la empresa, de la cual soy el Presidente y dueño mayoritario vive en Inglaterra, no podrían hacer el esfuercito de venir hasta aquí? Después de todo, lo que yo trabajo y genero, les cae a algunos de esos gusanos en los bolsillos, sin transpirar…

- Si, pero a todos les queda mejor ir a Francia, ya lo hemos hablado… por favor - Harry resopló otra vez.

- Ve tu… yo no tengo ganas…

- Harry – dijo suplicante – Dora está casi a punto de tener a nuestro hijo... ¿qué sucede si el bebé nace, y yo no puedo acompañarla? Tú sabes que por estas fechas los viajes se hacen más difíciles…

- ¡Está bien!! – dijo molesto – ¡iré yo!

- Gracias… te conseguiré el pasaje por una aerolínea muggle… Tienes tu identificación… ¿verdad?

- No, está en... – se paró de su asiento – Eh… - se desordenó el pelo, nervioso – bueno… quizás tenga que…

- Ni se te ocurra…- sentenció Remus. Harry le mostró los dientes en una amenazadora sonrisa.

- Quisiera ver como te atreves a detenerme… - iba hacia la puerta – a menos que quieras ir a Paris en mi lugar…

- ¡Maldito oportunista y… extorsionador! – dijo Remus enojado – Harry… sólo te pido que no arruines esta aparente paz… no la molestes, ni intentes lastimarla…

- ¿Crees que quiero morir? – dijo recordándole a su amigo el juramento.

- Eso, es lo mas idiota que te he visto hacer en la vida… -resopló – y si estás dispuesto a encontrarte con Ginny… báñate, aféitate, y por favor cámbiate de ropa… ¡AL MENOS DALE UNA BUENA IMPRESIÓN! – gritó esto ultimo mientras Harry cerraba la puerta. Remus rogó a todos los magos conocidos que la cordura se apoderara de su amigo, y que no ocurra nada, que después pudiera lamentar.

/

Era un café pequeño, en el centro del Londres Muggle… la tarde se hacía cada vez más fría, por lo que la inmensa cantidad de peatones, se arremolinaban en las veredas tratando de apurarse, para llegar al calor de sus casas. Los autos iban y venían, dando su cuota de caos. A Ginny no le gustaba ir de compras, por la tarde… Pero Hermione la había tenido de aquí para allá toda la jornada. Primero fueron al banco mágico Gringots, donde llenaron sus monederos de una gran cantidad de dinero. Después se pasearon por todo el callejón, porque Hermione, había prometido, ir a visitar a Ron, quien tenía una reunión en la tienda de artículos de calidad de Quidditch, sucursal del Callejón Diagon. Luego acompañadas por el joven, compraron unos helados y conversaron de cosas sin importancia.

Mas adelante, se encontraron con Luna, que iba muy apurada a la botica, por unas pociones, y elementos para prepararlas. Ella les comentó de la increíble rehabilitación de los padres de su esposo, Neville Longbottom, y le aseguró a Ginny que pronto ella iba a disfrutar de los suyos de la misma manera. Pasaron por la tienda de los gemelos para ver que todo marchara bien. Lee Jordan, antiguo acompañante de bromas y fiel amigo de sus hermanos, llevaba la tienda a la perfección en ausencia de estos. Estuvieron por el mundo mágico toda la mañana. Almorzaron en el Caldero Chorreante, y con el ánimo renovado y el estomago lleno, se encaminaron hacia la ciudad Muggle, dispuestas a por lo menos disfrutar de cada una de las tiendas que fueran a visitar.

Y ahora estaba allí, en ese pequeño café londinense, con la cartera, visiblemente mas holgada que en la mañana, pero con una enorme cantidad de bolsas. Hermione, había disfrutado más… tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y cada vez que miraba sus compras, dejaba escapar un "Merlín", antes de reír. Ginny reía con su amiga… a ella no le resultaba difícil salir de compras. La esposa del señor Bradsford, siempre que podía la llamaba para un tour de compras en la ciudad no mágica, por lo que era más organizada que su cuñada. Hermione en cambio, iba desorientada de un lado para el otro… Ahora que el furor de llevarse las tiendas enteras había terminado. Y habiendo saciado sus ansias de superficialidad, estaban sentadas, apiñadas frente al inmenso ventanal, tomando una suculenta taza de chocolate caliente.

- ¡Merlín! – dijo por enésima vez Hermione.

- Amiga… - dijo Ginny tragando un poco de chocolate – si dices el nombre de Merlín otra vez, te juro que…

- ¡Pero Ginny! – dijo – ¡nunca he sido una loca por la ropa! – dijo angustiada.

- Si tanto te incomoda venir… - dijo – ¿Para qué diablos me invitaste a gastar el dinero en ir de tiendas?

- Si, pero ahora…

- Ah… ahora comprendo. – Dijo sonriendo y soplando el contenido de su taza- ¿Eres de esas locas capaces de matar por un par de botas de rebaja, pero que después se arrepiente de haberse gastado todo en ropa y zapatos?

- Más o menos.

- Temes que Ron...

- Ron va a matarme...

- No tiene por qué… - dijo mirando una discusión entre un taxista y un automovilista. - Al fin y al cabo, tú trabajas también, y ese dinero también es tuyo…

- ¡Pero ahora él gana más que yo!

- Pero tú lo tienes que atender en casa y darle la comida a tiempo…

- Si, pero por lo menos le podría haber consultado… digo si es conveniente para nosotros en este momento despilfarrar el dinero en algo que en verdad no vale la pena.

- Mira – dijo dejando la taza – si estás tan arrepentida, - tomó unas bolsas – podemos devolver todo, ¿no? – Hermione abrió los ojos – por ejemplo, este bonito suéter, de hilo perlado, color negro con ese enorme bordado en dorado que realmente te quedaba de maravilla, pero que, como tu dices, es un acto de extrema frivolidad de tu parte, aceptarás que podemos…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – chilló, tironeando la prenda para quitársela – este es el que mas me gusta….

- Entonces - sacó una caja – los zapatos Jimmy Choo… -

- ¡Trae para acá! – rieron

- ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Todo es importante! Solo que tendrás que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que Ron lo vea importante también…

- Descuida – dijo mostrándole una bolsa de color rojo. – con este equipo, lo convenceré fácilmente…

- ¡Zorra! – bebió un poco de chocolate. De repente quedó en silencio. Recordó la cantidad de cosas que había comprado hace varios días… y en especial esas prendas tan íntimas que se llevara de la tienda de lencería fina… solo por si acaso Harry…

- ¡Mira la hora que es! – dijo Hermione parándose de golpe – ¡Ginny, son las cinco! ¡Debo regresar a casa porque tengo que hacer la cena para Ron! – tomó rápidamente unas bolsas- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Ginny asintió.

- Espera yo también me voy…

- Pero yo tengo que aparecerme si quiero llegar antes que tu hermano.

- ¡Y debes preparar el terreno para que acepte el gasto extra que hiciste hoy! – rió.

- ¡Maldición! – salieron del bar, y las atacó una ola de frío – Busquemos un lugar para que pueda desaparecer…

- ¿El Congo? – rió – creo que allí Ron no te encontraría…

- Graciosa… -dijo chasqueando la lengua – mira… allí hay un lugar – le dio un beso – podrías llamar la atención así puedo…

- ¿Que quieres que haga, que chille, me saque la ropa de manera insinuante o me tire al suelo simulando un ataque de epilepsia?

- ¿Qué tenía el chocolate que te tomaste? – preguntó Hermione, golpeando con una de las bolsas a una Ginny que reía histéricamente – deja, no hagas nada, por la forma en que te ríes, ya estás llamando la atención – Hermione se metió por un callejón y sin mas desapareció. Ginny dejó de reír y luego de un suspiro, movió la mano para detener un taxi. Mientras hacía el recorrido hacia Grimmauld Place, sonrió y pensó que el salir, y tomar aire le había hecho bien. Había comprado una inmensa cantidad de cosas que no necesitaba, pero al menos volvió a ser por un día la misma alegre muchacha de siempre. Cuando el taxi dio vuelta por la plaza, el taxista resopló. Frente al número 12, había un auto que Ginny no conocía. Estaba estacionado sobre la calle, y no en la entrada de autos. Sin que esto le llamara la atención, bajó del taxi y le pagó al chofer, que no paraba de mirar la impresionante maquina plateada. Cuando el taxi se fue, Ginny miró el auto y suspiró… Era un biplaza, casi de seguro era de una persona soltera… mas precisamente de un soltero, fue la conclusión a la que llegó. O de una persona que tuviera pareja. Sonrió... de seguro Paul, el decorador, estaba esperándola. Miró más detenidamente el coche era un Audi TT roadster, color plata, con capota de lona… _"¡Vaya, este si que se da la gran vida! Ay Ginevra… creo que equivocaste la profesión…deberías haber pensado en el mundo del diseño y la decoración de interiores." _Sonrió, y rápidamente entró en la casa. La recibió Dobby, mas pálido y nervioso que nunca. Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Observó la sala y desafortunadamente para ella, Paul no estaba esperándola. Le dio el abrigo y cuando iba a subir a su habitación, sonó el teléfono de la biblioteca, una vez, dos veces… y después nada. Ella ya había llegado hasta la puerta, cuando su celular sonó.

- Hola, Hermione… -dijo al ver en la pantalla el número de su amiga – si… - dijo sonriendo – ¡no! ¿En serio? – miró las bolsas y rió – entonces, ¿no habrá equipo sensual esta noche para cuando… tu sabes? – Rió. – ¿que quieres qué? Pero... ¿cómo diablos voy a mandártelo? Una lechuza tardará horas… si, para cuando llegue, Ron te habrá colgado del manzano de detrás de casa – más risas- ¿la red Flu? – se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano que tenía las compras del día– claro, cómo no se me ocurrió… - Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca – si, estoy en la…. – sus ojos, se quedaron fijos en una persona que estaba dentro de la habitación… una persona que estaba quieta, que la miraba y que no era capaz ni de respirar en ese momento, por la presencia de esa mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Harry… - solo pudo decir. Al parecer del otro lado del teléfono, su cuñada, le preguntó si el joven estaba allí – si… - respondió, y se movió un paso. Las bolsas cayeron al suelo, pero rápidamente para salir de esa sensación de pánico que tuvo, las recogió – no Hermione... está bien… te las mando por red Flu… no, no hace falta… si, estoy segura. No te preocupes. – Resopló- si… le diré a Dobby... okay, adiós y suerte para esta noche… te quiero. ¡Chau! – apagó el celular y como una autómata se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu, y arrojó una de las bolsas que tenía en la mano, diciendo _La madriguera_, y esta desapareció. Se quedó un instante tratando de serenar la respiración. Entretanto, Harry no había podido articular palabra alguna. Había pensado miles de veces en ese momento, en que se vieran cara a cara por primera vez… había ensayado miles de excusas para pedirle disculpas, para tratar de enmendar el daño causado, pero solo al verla entrar, fue victima de un _obliviate_, porque no se acordó ni de su nombre, y solo tuvo un deseo… tirarse a sus pies y rogarle que lo perdonara, suplicarle que no lo odiara… que empezaran de cero… Mientras ella se dirigía a la chimenea fue conciente de la inmensa atracción que sentía hacia ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Cada uno de sus movimientos, era una incitación al placer… placer que debía ser honesto, quería volver a sentir en forma inmediata… placer que solo había sentido en brazos de su esposa… de esa delgada y frágil mujer que ahora estaba apoyada en la chimenea. _"Por favor… no me ignores… ódiame, dime que me muera, acúsame de ser la basura que siempre pensaste que era… pero no dejes de mirarme… no me ignores… No lo soportaría…"_

- ¿Cómo estás Ginevra? – dijo al fin. Ginny al oír su voz y su nombre, dio un respingo y se enderezó, aun no lo miraba. Después de inhalar y exhalar unas cuantas veces tratando de serenarse un poco, se dio vuelta y lo vió.

- Hola Harry… - dijo en un tono agudo. _"No tengas miedo, valor Ginevra, ya no debes temer…"_ –

- Yo… - miró hacia el escritorio – sólo vine a buscar unas cosas que necesitaba… - alzó unos cuantos papeles y una identificación.

- Está bien… - dijo acercándose al escritorio. Bien de cerca, lo vio pálido y ojeroso. Y aunque debía sentir rencor y dolor hacia él, solo pudo sentir pena y deseo de…

- Ya tengo todo lo que necesito…

- ¿Si? – dijo tratando de sonar impersonal.

- Veo que fuiste de compras… - le señaló las bolsas.

- Hermione y una de sus ideas… eh… no gasté demasiado.

- No…- la miró y pasó la lengua por sus labios, haciendo a Ginny estremecer – no tienes por qué darme explicaciones… es...

- No es mi dinero.

- Está bien.

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo en la casa? – dijo tratando de que la conversación fuera algo fluida y coherente, pero el perfume de Harry era tan intenso, que casi le nublaba el sentido.

- Desde… hace unos minutos – mintió. Había llegado al mediodía, pero como ella no estaba quería esperarla y verla… y si tenía suerte hablar con ella. – Como te dije necesitaba estos documentos.

- Sonó el teléfono…

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de que me llamara Hermione… sonó el teléfono, el teléfono fijo… ¿Quién…

- Era Remus… quería saber si… - la miró – había tenido suerte con la búsqueda – le señaló los papeles. Mintió nuevamente. Remus había estado llamando cada diez minutos, para corroborar que Harry no se mandara una de las suyas.

- Veo que son importantes… digo, los papeles…

- Si… -suspiró – los necesito para mi viaje…

- ¿Te vas? – y su voz, para maldición de ella, sonó angustiada.

- Eh… - Harry frunció una ceja – Si… en víspera de los sucesos, creo que es conveniente que me tome unos días… me voy por negocios, a Paris…

- Ah… suerte entonces... – dijo apagada – Adiós…

- Espera – dijo desesperado. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró. El sudaba… estaba nervioso _"O por Merlín, como puedes estar tan atractivo…"_ pensó ella.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero hablar contigo…– bajó la cabeza - sobre lo que pasó – Ginny tensó el cuerpo.

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo cortante.

- Para mi si… – dijo él y le señaló una butaca. Ella dejó las bolsas, que apretaba nerviosa, en el suelo y se sentó. El comenzó a pasear por la habitación, pero cuidando de no acercarse a ella. Cualquier cosa, menos atemorizarla.

- No sé qué quieres decirme – susurró – o quizás quieres que yo te de una explicación, ¿verdad?

- Ginny…

- En verdad quieres que te diga que sucedió, ¿no? ¿Quieres escucharlo de mi propia boca? Puedo hacerlo…

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ella exasperada.

- Quiero que me perdones… - Ginny estaba tan sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, que dejó la boca un segundo abierta – Sé que no lo merezco... pero de verdad… no quise…

- ¿Matarme?

- ¡No! – dijo elevando la voz – te juro que no… no quise, ni siquiera… Si, puedo aceptar que estaba molesto, tenía la cabeza llena de…

- Malas interpretaciones… - dijo ella - creíste lo que los demás te dijeron y nunca, nunca me diste la oportunidad de darte mi versión…

- Lo siento… - se sentó – te juro que en verdad preferiría que me gritaras, que me dijeras que en verdad soy un monstruo, que siempre tuviste razón, que todo lo que creíste desde siempre es cierto… no soporto verte así, tan calmada… sabiendo que yo…

- No malinterpretes mi calma… - dijo en un tono grave, pero sereno – solo estoy tratando de no ser como tu… – él bajó la cabeza, pero luego la levantó. Sabía que si estaba allí, y quería volver, debería soportar todo lo que ella tuviera para decirle; y no tenia derecho a reprocharle nada. Ginny tomó aire y continuó - Fue horrible todo lo que pasó… cuando ver a Draco, y tener que escuchar las cosas terribles que me dijo, en frente de todos esos desconocidos. Me sentí humillada, por ese hombre que una vez quise. Y luego… llego aquí deseando…- lo miró – encontrarte para decirte que por fin… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – mis padres iban a estar bien… y tu… - La miró a los ojos. _"Mi pequeña… con qué ganas te daría un beso, y te abrazaría… quisiera hacerte olvidar todo…"_ Se acercó hacia la butaca, y se arrodilló, ella se tensó, pero no se alejó.

- Quisiera golpearme a mi mismo… nunca… no sé por qué reaccioné así… solo quiero que me perdones… que nunca sería capaz de lastimarte… ¡perdí completamente la razón! No sabía qué estaba haciendo… - Trató de tomarle las manos, pero ella lo evitó.

- Claro que lo sabías… Tu siempre dijiste que si yo te ponía los cuernos…

- …Te dejaría marcas… -ella asintió y sus lágrimas cayeron – Pero te juro que eran palabras vacías… nunca fue mi intención… no sé… sé que no tengo explicación para darte... no puedo… - No podía decirle que la amaba. No podía exponerse ante ella. A pesar del fuerte sentimiento que sentía por ella, aun temía el dolor de ser rechazado. pensaba que si le hacía conocer sus verdaderas intenciones para con ella, aparecería esa Ginny de la escuela, hiriente, y lo humillaría con burlas, menospreciándolo, y arrojándolo nuevamente al pozo donde lo enterró, cuando logró separarlo de sus amigos - solo quiero que… te juro, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

- Seguro que no… -dijo ella levantándose – porque quiero que estés bien seguro que la próxima vez, no voy a ser tan pasiva… - Harry asintió - no voy a tolerar nuevamente ese tipo de arranques…

- Solo quiero que me perdones…

- No creo poder hacerlo ahora, Harry… no cuando ha pasado tan poco tiempo.

- Entiendo…

- No… no lo entiendes… no sabes lo que se siente, ser inocente, y sentir esas manos cargadas de odio, apretar tu cuello... – Harry quería volverse sordo, no escuchar lo que Ginny le decía, con esa voz acongojada, y ahogando sollozos - sentirme impotente, porque a pesar de que no había hecho nada, tu no me creías… nunca ibas a creerme… y luego, cuando no podía respirar, rogar a todos los magos, que por favor fuera rápido… que acabaras de matarme de una vez, porque esa agonía de morir en manos de… - iba a delatarse si seguía… se calló.

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó - no sabes… Si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo, con tal de no volver a ver tus ojos… tu cara… verte allí, pensar que… ¡perdóname! Nunca mas volverás a tener de mi parte un trato como el de antes… nunca mas, volveré a hacerte sentir humillaciones…

- Como te dije… no quiero promesas Harry – Dijo firme – No voy a ser la misma tonta que por sus padres se calla y acepta todo. Estoy en una situación muy difícil… estoy obligada a cumplir un matrimonio, y vivir en esta casa contigo… y tengo miedo de que tu…

- Ya te he dicho que jamás volverá a pasar… y está bien, no me creas, pero solo el tiempo te hará entender que lo que digo es cierto.

- ¿Por qué yo debo creerte? Harry, fui yo la que sin tener culpa, fui castigada de la peor manera… solo porque las circunstancias me acusaban, tu no creíste en mi palabra… ¿por qué tengo que creer en la tuya? – dijo levantando la voz- ¡Tu me hiciste esto! – le mostró las apenas visibles marcas del cuello. Harry desvío la mirada rápidamente – Como te dije, voy a cumplir el contrato… pero no puedo confiar mas en lo que puedas llegar a prometer… aunque de una vez te lo digo, ¡ya no voy a ser la tonta que por sus padres se aguanta tus arranques de pendejo malcriado, egoísta y egocéntrico! – él la miro sorprendido y apabullado por las palabras de su mujer - Si bien eres el dueño de esta casa, y en los papeles eres mi esposo, no eres mi dueño y no tengo por qué hacer tu voluntad… - sentenció.

- Está bien… - dijo alejándose y tomando sus cosas – yo, me voy a Paris…

- Me imagino que te llevaras compañía ¿no? – dijo dolida.

- No… voy solo…

- ¿Que pasara con la fiesta de Navidad? – él arqueó una ceja – si no te acuerdas, Bradsford dijo que era tu turno para organizarla… - lo miró – ¿estarás para esas fechas en Londres?

- Solo me voy una semana… - dijo – si… pero creo…

- Vamos, tu siempre me has dicho que en este mundo, el de Harry Potter muggle, tenemos que saber interpretar nuestros papeles… - Harry se sonrojó - Yo sabré interpretar el mío, si tu logras hacerlo mismo.

- Como tú quieras…

- Hablaré con Paul - se levantó de su asiento – y tomó las bolsas – Creo que ya es hora de empezar a redecorar la casa – él asintió – y creo que él no pondrá objeción en ayudarme a organizar el evento.

- Bien...

- Pídele a tu secretaria que por favor, si no está ocupada con su trabajo en la empresa, puede mandar a imprimir las invitaciones, y las reparta entre todos tus contactos… y envíales también una a mis hermanos, a Luna y Neville… se que querrán pasar las fiestas en familia, pero debemos al menos tener la deferencia de invitarlos.

- Como gustes… Pero yo me voy esta noche, así que le hablaré a Jane para que se contacte contigo, así arreglan mejor el asunto… - Harry tomó su abrigo, guardó su identificación y los documentos en su portafolio y salió hacia la sala. Frente a la puerta de la biblioteca estaba un nervioso Dobby.

- Amo…

- Tranquilo Dobby – dijo Ginny – puedes retirarte a la cocina…

- ¿El señor se queda?

- No – dijo ella.

- Arregla mi cuarto para dentro de una semana Dobby – dijo él. Ginny lo miró tratando de contener la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara – cuando vuelva de Paris regresaré a mi casa, si no te importa.

- Es tu casa… - solo pudo decir.

- Si… bien… adiós – Se iba. Ella tímidamente lo seguía dos pasos detrás.

- ¿No viniste por la red flu? – dijo, tratando de atrasar la despedida.

- No. – dijo algo atontado por la cercanía y el perfume a jazmines que emanaba el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Entonces… tú puedes aparecerte desde aquí…

- No, vine en auto.

- Pero… -dijo extrañada – no está en la entrada.

- No lo dejé en la entrada – salió rápido a la puerta seguido de Ginny. Se fijó en el Audi – es ese, el que esta estacionado en la calle…

- ¿Qué pasó con el…

- Tuve un accidente… - Ginny se puso pálida.

- Cómo…

- Me revente en la autopista, hace unos días… nada del otro mundo – Ella tembló.

- Pero no te lastimaste ¿no? – El la miró a los ojos y sonrió, con la misma sensualidad que lo hiciera después de su viaje al Caribe, cuando entró a su cuarto y… suspiró, al mismo tiempo que su estómago se contrajo y su corazón palpitó con fuerzas. Ginny hubiera querido en ese instante que su esposo la aprisionara contra la puerta y con la furia y la lujuria con la que la tomaba en las noches previas a la tragedia, la besara… Estaba segura que si su deseo se volvía realidad, ella no pondría objeciones en aceptar todo lo que viniera después.

- como ves hierba mala nunca muere…

- Eh…

- Hasta dentro de una semana entonces – Ella se quedó en la puerta, observando como entraba en ese pequeño habitáculo, se colocaba sus anteojos se sol, ponía en marcha su nuevo coche y desaparecía por la esquina. Una semana… Cuando cerró la puerta, quedó apoyada en ella. Suspiró. Tendría demasiado que hacer, y solo tenía una semana… Pero sonrió. En una semana él volvería, y quizás… sacudió su cabeza. Decidió llamar a Paul. La decoración de la casa, le llevaría todo su tiempo libre, y en consecuencia, y con un poco de suerte, esa semana pasaría lo más rápido posible.

Los trabajos en la casa la entretuvieron bastante. La diversión era diaria, porque Paul era tan entusiasta cuando trabajaba, que el ambiente era de total jovialidad. Hermione se pasaba por los mediodías, para almorzar con ella, y dar una opinión ante determinados temas como, cortinas, tapizados para los muebles que pudieran rescatar, y la colocación de los nuevos. La sala estaba completamente cambiada cuando la terminaron. Las alfombras fueron sustituídas por unas de color bordó, que combinaban con los muebles de roble, y con otros que habían logrado restaurar, propiedad de los Black. Las paredes habían sido pintadas en colores crudo, y las terminaciones en dorado. Toda la estancia estaba completamente iluminada, ya sea por la luz solar que entraba por las inmensas ventanas que daban al jardín, o por la gran cantidad de lámparas de cristal que habían reemplazado las viejas lámparas de gas. Las paredes fueron vestidas con cuadros de naturaleza, con predominio de colores calidos. En algunos rincones habían puesto estratégicamente, mesas redondas, vestidas con delicados manteles de raso en color dorado, donde descansaban finos floreros, siempre con rosas de color amarillo o bermellón. Hubo partes de la casa que no se tocaron, como la biblioteca, en cuyo cambio debía opinar Harry, pues era su lugar de trabajo. Los cuadros de los padres y el padrino del dueño de casa, fueron iluminados por pequeñas lámparas, haciéndolos mas protagonistas de la inmensa pared de color crudo, y ese fondo claro, resaltaba la belleza de los retratados. El cuarto de Ginny también fue restaurado. Quería todo blanco… toda luz, nada de oscuridad. Los muebles fueron cambiados por unos blancos, y el antiguo y roído papel tapiz, fue reemplazado por uno de color champagne. La banqueta cerca de la ventana fue reemplazada por un baúl que hacia las veces de asiento. La cama fue elegida especialmente por Hermione. Era adoselada de color bronce, y las cortinas eran de gasa… Cuando terminaron de trabajar en ella, la habitación parecida fresca, y alegre. A Ginny le encantó el resultado final.

Era viernes, faltaban escasos cinco días para la fiesta de Navidad, y aunque ya tenían contratado el servicio de comida, y las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, y los regalos y souvenirs que los comensales se llevaran, estaban perfectamente empaquetados, aun no se ponían de acuerdo con el decorado del inmenso salón de baile que se encontraba en un ala de la casa. Sentados en la nueva alfombra de color bordó, estaba una pelirroja histérica, y un joven risueño, mirando catálogos de decoración. Era un viernes ya había pasado la hora de cenar… restos de pizza y unas cuantas cervezas de manteca terminaban la decoración.

- ¡Ay! – dijo Ginny en un suspiro – No se por qué esto resulta tan… ¡exasperante! – Paul, mordió una porción de pizza y casi la escupe de la risa.

- Niña… ¿nunca pasaste de normalita verdad?

- Perdón – dijo tirandole una servilleta – ¿qué significa eso de normalita?

- Bueno – tragó con dificultad – es que… estas fiestas tendrían que vetarse a niñas tan simples como tu.

- Perdón señor de alta sociedad… - dijo con sarcasmo - si no supiera que estas diciéndolo en broma, ¡te mandaría mi mejor hechizo!

- ¿Cual?

- El mocomurcielago… - risas- Aunque la verdad, tienes razón… Soy un desastre. No sirvo para esto.

- No te desanimes – dijo Paul tomándole la mano. Ginny le devolvió el gesto – es normal… ¿Cómo celebraban las Navidades en tu casa? – Ginny sonrió con melancolía.

- Bien… Mi madre se levantaba bien temprano para empezar a cocinar… le encantaba hacer un montón de comida para que todos estuviéramos contentos. – rió – mis hermanos son de buen comer…

- ¿Buenos tragones? – risas. Ginny asintió.

- Mi padre era el segundo que se levantaba. El acomodaba los muebles porque con once personas, más los que llegaran de improvisto… la cocina de mi casa era demasiado pequeña, y teníamos que apiñarnos como pudiéramos. Luego bajaban mis hermanos, que se la pasaban preguntando que había de comer en vez de ofrecerse para una tarea… aunque ellos tenían sus quehaceres repartidos. Fred y George, se ocupaban de desnogmizar el jardín, para poder juntar las verduras del banquete. Ron acomodaba todos los cubiertos y platos en la mesa… además de buscar la leña para mantener el ambiente caliente. Bill y Charlie, siempre tenían que salir a realizar una compra de ultima hora… y yo – suspiró – me encargaba de decorar la sala y el árbol con cuanta porquería encontraba en la casa – sonrió – Era complicado ser mujer en un hogar lleno de varones. Mi hermano Percy… - calló un segundo – bueno, él se encargaba de leernos todas las reglas de la etiqueta, hasta que uno de los gemelos trataba de ponerle una bengala en el pantalón para callarlo…. Esas eran las fiestas en casa. – lo miró

- Faltan dos…

- Nosotros éramos nueve de familia…

- Pero tu dijiste que usualmente eran once… tu solo describiste las actividades de nueve… ¿que hacían los otros dos? ¿Eran de la familia?

- Algo así… - dijo en un susurro- Hermione, mi amiga, y novia de mi hermano, ayudaba a mamá en la cocina, aunque en verdad quería aprender… le tocó el mas comilón de mis hermanos. y Harry…

- ¿Harry Potter, el multimillonario? – dijo algo contrariado. Ella asintió- Pero me describes una escena demasiado humilde… bueno, Harry Potter ha sido siempre un modelo de alta sociedad que difícilmente podría adaptarse a una situación tan… hogareña – Ginny rió.

- Harry no era así. Sólo cambió cuando… – se calló nuevamente – Harry era un muchacho tranquilo, simple… observador. Había crecido en una casa desprovisto de calor de hogar, de amor… nadie de su familia de sangre lo quería. El siempre ansiaba llegar a mi casa. Decía que entre esas humildes paredes se sentía en familia, y no sabes lo feliz que era cuando llegaba la Navidad. Le fascinaba conocer los aspectos que le fueron negados… las bromas, las canciones navideñas, el gran banquete, el compartir con los que mas quieres, el repartir y recibir regalos de la gente a la que le importas… - suspiró, al darse cuanta que estúpida había sido. Nunca se había detenido a observar a Harry, y lo feliz que era en su casa. Y ella había sido tan egoísta coartándole lo único que él mas quería. Otro suspiro la volvió a la realidad - Le encantaba jugar al Quidditch en el huerto con mis hermanos… ¡y no había oportunidad en donde no usara los suéters característicos Weasley!, hechos con amor por mi mamá. – Rió – ¡todos, mis hermanos y yo, odiábamos esos suéters! Solo él le daba la importancia que se merecían… porque entendía que mi madre los hacia con amor. Había dos cosas que Harry deseaba que le regalaran: Los suéters en Navidad, y los huevos de pascua que hacía mi madre en semana santa…

- Me describes algo que no puedo creer… ese que describes es alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el imponente hombre que es Harry Potter. Ese Harry que describes…

- Murió… - dijo una voz grave volviéndolos a la realidad. Ginny miró hacia la puerta, lo vió, y faltando poco para que babeara, cerró la boca; Harry estaba vestido de jeans ajustados de color negro, y campera de cuero, se quitó los guantes del mismo material que el abrigo, mirándolos fijamente. Paul, se puso rojo, y trató de levantarse, pero Harry le pidió que se quedara sentado. Se quitó la campera, mostrando un ajustado suéter cuello alto negro, que hacía resaltar su piel blanca, y se sentó en la alfombra. Sorprendiéndolos aun mas, tomó una porción de pizza y comenzó a devorarla – disculpen… la comida del avión es asquerosa – los miró – ¡Dobby! – el elfo apareció con una sonrisa.

- ¡Amo! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Es una inmensa alegría volver a servirlo, señor!

- Gracias Dobby… Yo también me alegro de volver… - La miró fugazmente y luego miró al elfo- ¿puedes traerme una cerveza por favor? – el elfo desapareció y se la trajo. La abrió con los dientes, y tomó un sorbo – ¿qué hacían?

- Eh… - dijo Paul, completamente asombrado por lo que acababa de ver.

- Estábamos tratando de ver como decoraremos el salón de baile… - Harry la miró. La voz de Ginny había sonado débil y temblorosa. – Estos son algunos bosquejos que teníamos… - le mostró unos dibujos. Harry los tomó y los miró. Luego de un instante levantó la mirada.

- Si – dijo entusiasmado Paul - Y Ginny me estaba diciendo que estaba realmente agobiada por todo este trabajo.

- Hazlo tú, entonces. – dijo dándole otro mordisco a la pizza.

- Yo quiero hacerlo… - exclamó Ginny.

- Entonces…

- Solo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de eventos – Harry sonrió con ternura. Ginny se puso roja – Ya sabes yo estoy acostumbrada a algo mas familiar, nada ostentoso.

- Si –dijo sonriendo – Tu te encargabas de apabullar la sala de casa, con cuanto cosa de papel cayera en tus manos… y luego te encargabas de poner aquel gnomo horrible que disfrazara Fred, en la punta del árbol…

- Si, ella me estaba contando las fiestas en su casa…

- La madriguera – dijo suspirando y acomodando su espalda en el sofá – Si, eran impresionantes… - Ginny abrió los ojos – Mas cuando Ron… - se detuvo unos instantes, y luego bebió otro poco de cerveza.

- Eh… no sé… me parece que todo es demasiado… que quizás si fuera algo mas simple seria más bonito. De todas maneras, el objetivo es festejar la Navidad y no ver que tan lindo está el salón…

- ¡Que ingenua eres pelirroja! – dijo Paul.

- Ella no es ingenua. – dijo Harry enérgico – Solo no entiende qué clase de gente es la que frecuento. Sólo conoce a un par de ellos…

- Pero…

- Ellos son lo peor de la sociedad… creen que con el vestido y las joyas son lo mejor, aunque como personas son mierda. Tratan a los demás como basura, y quizás los demás son mejores que ellos. Se que no eres así, Ginevra – la miró fijamente, y Ginny volvió a sonrojarse – Pero ya habíamos hablado acerca de las apariencias, y el saber interpretar roles en esta sociedad.

- Si, entiendo – dijo apagada.

- Ayúdala con lo del salón, Paul… -dijo levantándose – me voy a dormir… el viaje me ha agotado. – miró al decorador – Trata de absorber tu todo el trabajo. Faltan cinco días y no está nada hecho… suelo pedir que todo esté en orden, diez días antes del evento – Paul se puso rojo – Pero puedo dejarlo pasar por ahora - luego miró a Ginny – y tu, me imagino que con la preocupación del salón, aun no has escogido el vestido que te vas a poner – Ginny se puso blanca de repente – te sugiero que te apresures… - iba rumbo a la escalera. – Paul – Este lo miró – Gasa color marfil y dorado… creo que será estupenda esa combinación… los centros de mesa que tengan mucho verde, con flores amarillas... pueden ser orquídeas... y no te olvides de poner jazmines… son las favoritas de mi mujer. Quiero todo estupendamente ornamentado… utiliza los mejores materiales… no se dirá en este mundo que la esposa de Harry Potter no sabe organizar un evento de alto nivel – y subió rápidamente dejando a los dos pasmados.

- No se tu, pero si yo fuera la prometida de ese bombón, ya estaría ayudándolo a desvestirse – Ginny se ruborizó ante la risa de Paul.

- Que estupideces dices…

- Vamos… eres su novia, vives en su casa… no me digas que usan cuartos…

- Cállate…

- Así y todo, aun sabiendo que es una persona algo seria… y fría - suspiró – no puede negarse que tiene unas buenas ideas… - se levantó y fue a buscar su abrigo – debo irme, trataré de pensar en gasa marfil y dorado… - sonrió – mañana comenzaré a hacer los primeros bosquejos… y para pasado mañana estará todo listo – le dio un beso en la frente – adiós pelirroja, y por favor… trata de buscar un vestido bonito y sexy… tienes un cuerpo precioso y una carita tan angelical… demuéstrales a todas esas viejas gordas que eres una inyección de aire puro y fresco en esta sociedad llena de hipocresía.

- Hasta mañana Paul… - dijo agobiada.

Los días siguientes fueron de total y completa indiferencia entre ambos. Harry no quería imponerle su presencia. A pesar de que él le habia asegurado que no era necesario que compartieran las comidas, ella se levantaba temprano y desayunaba con él, aunque no cruzaran palabra. El almuerzo cada uno lo tenía en su trabajo, pero la cena era casi un ritual. Ginny solo abandonaba el comedor, una vez que Harry se levantara… y él esperaba que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, por lo que la cena se prolongaba bastante. A Harry no le molestaba quedarse ahí, sentado. Solo contar con su presencia, calmaba esas locas y desenfrenadas ideas, que lo asaltaban cada vez que abandonaba el comedor y se iba a su cuarto. Todas las noches luego de su viaje a Paris, lo atacaban las ganas de irrumpir con violencia en su cuarto, como lo hacia antes y dejar que el instinto dominara la situación. Solo lo frenaba una cosa. El temor a que ella lo rechazara. Dos días después de su vuelta a la casa, el diálogo se fue dando paulatinamente. Generalmente, sucedía cuando después de una cena, se sentaban en la sala y tomaban una taza de chocolate. A Harry no le gustaba para nada la bebida. Después de años de aguantar el chocolate para curarse de los ataques de dementores, había llegado a aborrecerlo. Pero sabía que compartir ese absurdo ritual, era adelantar un paso. A veces sonreía con picardía, cuando se llevaba la taza a la boca… _"bien Harry, el fin justifica los medios,"_ pensaba, y aguantando el asco, bebía. A Ginny le parecía que esos pequeños momentos de paz, eran un intento de él de infundirle confianza. Aunque ya estaba cansada de esperar que Harry se decidiera… No podía mentirse. A pesar de cualquier temor que pudiera tener hacia ese hombre, ella quería un acercamiento mas íntimo, más sexual… ya no podía soportar más, y encima su estómago le pedía que dejara de beber chocolate. Era imposible creer que esa bebida ahora le produciera asco; pero parecía que Harry disfrutaba de ese período de aparente calma, y ella si era necesario, se dejaría ahogar en una taza de rebozante chocolate, con tal de observar extasiada, esa sonrisa que él tenía al llevarse la taza a la boca.

Lo que tanto deseaban los dos que sucediera, se cumplió después de una dialogada y pacífica cena, los dos, como todas las noches, decidieron tomar un poco de chocolate caliente en la sala. Habían pasado días, y la ausencia de algún comentario insidioso, o humillante por parte de Harry, la descolocaba. A pesar de que él le prometiera no volver a ser violento de ninguna manera, ella a veces tenía ese resquemor. Tenía que estar así, a la expectativa de un nuevo arranque de furia. Pero a pesar de que esperaba que Harry volviera a ser él de siempre cada día que empezaba, él por el contrario, se mostraba mas amable con ella.

Harry resopló una vez sobre la taza de chocolate caliente. Dentro de tres días sería el día en donde, la sociedad mágica y muggle vería la parodia mas grande del mundo. Dentro de tres días, ellos tendrían que actuar. La miró fugazmente. Ella estaba callada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Esto lo alteró. Ella tenía una mirada tan sensual cuando se desconectaba del mundo. Se preguntó una y mil veces qué pensaba… si añoraba algo de lo que habían perdido después de ese despreciable día. Si la pelirroja tenía un poco de sangre caliente en sus venas, de seguro. El que era un volcán, estaba cansado de esperar… había vuelto a la casa con el único propósito de mejorar su relación, enmendar al menos en algo lo pasado. Hacerle entender con caricias y besos, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar de actitud con ella. Al menos hasta que el contrato terminara… después, si ella decidía quedarse con él... Sonrió esperanzado. La miró de nuevo. _"diablos, solo la miro y estoy que me prendo fuego…"_

Ginny estaba igual, solo que ella debía fingir… siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. El siempre tenía el poder para comenzar con el ritual del sexo. Lo deseaba tanto. Sentir esa boca ávida de piel, la suya… El solo recordar el recorrido de su lengua por su cuerpo, la hizo estremecer. El trago caliente de chocolate, le quemó la garganta… no hizo mueca alguna, la sola presencia de ese hombre cerca, la hacia sentir en una hoguera… que importancia tenía que un poco de chocolate, le hiciera cosquillas en la garganta… sentirse devorada por Harry, eso era sentir quemazón. Nunca había estado cerca de un volcán, pero estaba completamente segura que estar en los brazos de Harry, era como lanzarse al Vesubio…

- Hace rato que estoy preguntándote una cosa… – ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Le miró a los ojos que estaban brillosos. Pensó que los tenía así, por pura diversión. Nunca podría adivinar que el brillo en esos ojos verdes, era de lujuria.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Que te tenia tan distraída?- _"tu cuerpo"_ fue lo mas lógico que podría contestar, pero hacerlo sería soltar al lobo interno de Harry. Bebió un corto trago de chocolate, carraspeó y miró hacia la chimenea.

- Eh… solo estaba preguntándome… si saldrá todo bien en Navidad

- ¿Tienes miedo, de algo en particular?

- No… es solo que tu eres tan meticuloso con esto de aparentar ser perfectos en tu mundo – él se puso serio – disculpa, es que temo que yo no pertenezco a esto como tu…

- Pero está todo bien… - dijo dejando la taza en la mesita. Se acomodó despreocupadamente en la pequeña butaca y pasó su mano por el pelo. Merlín, estaba en posición de ataque. Ginny sabía que significaba esa pose… y sabía que venía después, esto la hizo comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente. – digo, ¿ya tienes todo arreglado no?

- Si…

- ¿Tienes el vestido que te pondrás?

- Eh… si, no es nada del otro mundo

- ¿De qué color es?

- Verde… es de raso, verde esmeralda…

- Bien – dijo él – ¿Cómo te peinarás?

- ¿Qué?

- Que como peinaras tu pelo… – dijo levantándose y sentándose en el sofá. Ella dejó la taza en la mesa, porque ese simple movimiento provocó que sus dedos temblaran, y que la taza tintineara en el plato. – es importante saberlo – se acercó mas. Ginny tembló – digo… – tomó un mechón de su pelo – Un peinado inapropiado, puede resultar desastroso socialmente, aunque se tenga un vestido perfecto… - se acercó mas, casi no dejando espacio entre ellos – creo que deberías recogerte el pelo… - y en un instante tomó todo el cabello con una mano, haciendo una coleta – ves, te quedaría perfecto… ¿sabes por qué? – dijo acercando su boca peligrosamente. A esta altura, Ginny estaba quieta, tensa, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza - porque así, puedes descubrir tu cuello…- ese comentario, podría haber sonado como una sirena de alarma en la cabeza de Ginny, pero Harry con ese sencillo movimiento, la había excitado demasiado, como para poner distancia entre ellos. ¿Cómo lograr separarse de algo a lo que deseas unirte con todo tu ser?

- Harry…- pudo decir - no… - él le acarició el labio.

- Shhh - se acercó – sólo te estoy dando mi opinión – sus labios rozaban la blanca piel de su garganta, haciendo erizar toda la zona. En ese instante, la tomó del mentón, y sin más, buscó con su boca la de Ginny, para luego soltar la cascada pelirroja que se deslizó por su espalda, y sus manos desesperadas, descendieron hasta las caderas femeninas. Ginny se sintió apresada contra ese cuerpo tan viril. La fuerza sexual, que podría haber muerto esa fatídica noche de violencia, se encendió repentinamente en sus cuerpos. Ginny abrió la boca ante la insistente exploración de la lengua de Harry, mientras su cuerpo se adhería al de él aun más, si se podía. Un ardor que sólo había experimentado con Harry, le quemaba el abdomen, y se expandía hacia los muslos a medida que las manos de Harry la acariciaban y la acercaban a su cuerpo con mayor intimidad. Fue cuando Harry gimió, completamente extasiado, que el temor y el pánico se adueñaron de Ginny. Sintió sus manos subir lentamente y posarse en su garganta. Y recordó todo… esa noche, el odio en sus ojos verdes, la violencia. Su cuerpo se tenso al recordar la fuerza y la violencia con que le apretaba el cuello. Y sintió que como aquella noche, si Harry querría lastimarla ella no podría detenerlo. Harry en cambio, se sentía eufórico. Sentía que tenía el completo control del cuerpo de su mujer. Ya no la retenía con firmeza, sus dedos deseosos de sentir la calidez de esa suave y tersa piel, parecían alargarse para poder cubrir toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Ella reaccionaba a cada una de sus caricias de la manera en que él deseaba, y era esa salvaje reacción la que lo excitaba y asustaba a la vez. Sorpresivamente, ella se separó de su cuerpo y lo empujó. La miró a los ojos, que le devolvían una mirada de terror, a la vez que se tomaba la garganta, ese lugar que a él le encantaba besar, y en donde instantes previos había posado sus manos… y entendió todo. A Pesar de responder a cada una de sus caricias, ella tenía miedo… miedo de todo lo que él quería olvidar de esa noche, volviera a surgir, y eso le dolió más que cualquier rechazo. El temor en sus ojos… la misma expresión en su mirada que la de esa noche, sus ojos llorosos, y esa expresión… esa pregunta flotando…_ "por que, Harry, Por que?" _Ginny salió corriendo y subió la escalera. Tenía que poner distancia. Al llegar al piso superior, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tenía deseos de llorar. No sabía qué hacer… se sentía tan aturdida. Tenía esa mezcla de sentimientos… por un lado deseaba que todo se retrotrajera a noches anteriores, donde todo era lujuria, pasión, deseo… y por algunos instantes fantasear con sentirse amada, y amar. Pero existía esa sombra, esa que la hacía temer de cada uno de los movimientos de Harry. No supo en que instante, mas silencioso que un gato en la noche, Harry llegó hasta donde se encontraba, y la tomó por los hombros.El contacto la sobresaltó. El la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos. Ella levantó la mirada, y se perdió en la calidez y paz que irradiaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Harry… - dijo otra vez y su voz, estuvo a punto de traicionarla. Se sentía débil y vulnerable ante esos ojos. Harry intuía que ella tenía ese debate interno. La pasión y el temor podían vislumbrarse solo al ver esos ojos castaños.Entonces decidió que él tenía que hacer que la pasión le ganara al temor y sin decir nada, y sin dejarla decir nada, la besó, lentamente, y en un solo movimiento la cargó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Y lentamente, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la planta alta.Ginny supo entonces que cualquier intento de escapar era una locura. Primero porque estaba segura que Harry haría lo imposible porque eso no pasara, y segundo, pero mas importante, porque ella no quería hacerlo. Era imposible escapar al magnetismo que la atraía a ese hombre. Solo pudo hundir su cabeza contra su pecho y dedicarse embriagarse con ese perfume tan masculino que la volvía loca. Harry llegó al final del pasillo. Ginny sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación. Con un pie la abrió de golpe. Luego en la oscuridad, solo iluminada la estancia por la luz de la luna, sintió que la depositaba con suavidad en la cama.Ginny lo miró. Sus facciones se veían mas salvajes y mas sensuales plateadas por la luz de la ventana. Y supo que esa mirada le decía que Harry no la iba a dejar escapar. Lo observó quitarse el suéter y la remera, quedando con el torso desnudo. No pudo resistir la tentación y apoyándose en uno de sus codos, se incorporó a medias y con la mano libre, acaricio lentamente el pecho lampiño y masculino… Harry se estremeció. Con una mano encerró la mano que se movía como una serpiente, sensual y peligrosamente y la hizo girar dejándola de costado.Luego se recostó a su lado presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.Cuando Ginny sintió el contacto tan cercano con ese cuerpo masculino, su respiración se aceleró. Sabía qué sucedería, y también estaba segura que si ella lo detenía, o decía "no", él la respetaría… pero el gran problema era que ella moriría, antes de que esa palabra saliera de su boca; ella también quería que lo que iba a pasar, pasara; por voluntad propia, no una imposición escrita en un maldito contrato. Era lo que mas deseaba en este mundo. A pesar de los temores, a pesar de lo pasado. Nada podía hacerla desistir. Ella quería ser su mujer. Solo suya… y deseaba en esos momentos que la posesión fuera reciproca. Que él fuera sólo para ella. Sus ojos le picaron con ganas de llorar… fue cuando Harry la aprisionó más a su cuerpo, y el llanto fue derrotado por una inmensa sensación de placidez.Estaban así, frente a frente, compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo. Harry ya no ejercía tanta presión, sus manos eran como de seda, acariciando suavemente los brazos de Ginny. Se encontraban con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella podía sentir la cálida respiración de Harry en sus labios.– Harry – repitió, perdida en sus ojos_. _Cuando sintió los dedos de Harry recorrer las líneas de su cara, bajar por las mejillas hasta la mandíbula, un temblor de placer le surco la espalda.Y Harry sabía que esa noche, al igual que todas las noches en las que sucumbía a sus caricias, ella no lo abandonaría.Su mano derecha tomó un mechón de su larga cabellera, mientras la izquierda, acariciaba su espalda y sus hombros.Sin poder resistirse, se movió para quedar sobre la joven y acomodó su cuerpo, para no apretarla. La besó con premura, sus lenguas se acariciaron, y Harry gimió suavemente_. _Su mano se deslizó a su garganta. Ginny se tensó nuevamente… El levantó la cara para mirarla.

- Ginny – dijo, y bajó sus labios a esa parte del cuello que adoraba besar, y que días antes habia tratado con total desprecio - ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

- Tenía miedo… - él, que besaba con ternura el mentón, tratando de infundirle confianza, levantó la cara y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar – no quiero que me lastimes… -el sintió una punzada en el pecho, remordimiento, dolor, angustia… ella le temía… pero no podía dejar que ella sintiera mas eso por él… haría todo lo posible porque ella cambiara el horrible concepto que tenía desde esa noche. La besó nuevamente, esta vez con ternura, y sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello. Ella, a pesar del temor, arqueó su cuerpo y movió la cabeza de tal forma que su cuello quedaba expuesto a Harry. El totalmente excitado por el movimiento, se dedicó a besar, lamer, y dar pequeñosmordiscos, que hacían a Ginny estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

- Te juro, que jamás volveré a tratarte como lo hice, pequeña… - su lengua recorrió la base del cuello hasta el mentón, fundiéndose en un beso – te juro que jamás volveré a lastimarte... me mataré a mí mismo si alguna vez... – ella no dejó que terminara, y lo beso, hundiendo furiosamente su lengua en la boca de su amante. Harry, totalmente excitado, se levantó para quitarse la ropa. Ginny se incorporó, y alzó los brazos para que Harry le quitara la remera. Luego el sostén caería, al lado de la cama. Ahí estaba ella sentada y él arrodillado contemplándola, con esa mirada oscura, penetrante, que la hacía endurecer sus pezones de placer. – diablos… eres realmente hermosa… - susurró. Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras su mano no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar otra vez sus marcados abdominales. No supo en qué momento Harry se deshizo de la poca ropa que les quedaba por quitar, y se recostó a su lado. Sus manos cubrieron de caricias sus pechos. Ginny emitió un suave gemido, y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Y cuando la punta de los dedos masculinos rozaron los rígidos pezones, el placer se intensificó, haciendo que su sangre hiciera ebullición en sus venas. Harry se inclinó y comenzó a besar esa parte de su cuerpo, primero con delicadeza, y luego con desesperación… su lengua comenzó un recorrido sabiendo que a ella le encantaba, lento, suave, desesperante, hacia su parte mas sensible; sus dedos, se ocupaban de lo que antes se ocupara su boca, tratando de hacer que ella estalle, no necesitaba mucho trabajo… Ginny encerró entre sus manos la cabeza de Harry, mientras sacudía levemente su cuerpo…

- Harry… - alcanzó a balbucear cuando el intensificó las caricias en esa zona. Sentía esa sensación de calor, que desprendía su cuerpo… cuando él la excitaba completamente. Sintió que la excitación de Harry estaba a tono con ella… no podía esperar más, pero a pesar de que en su mente le pedía a gritos que terminara con esa tortura, su boca no podía articular palabra. Harry era así… como una tormenta en el desierto; caliente, arrollador, capaz de dejarte ciega, sorda y muda, y con esa sensación de asfixia… Fue cuando él se incorporó. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente… besó el abdomen de Ginny con desesperación mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. La miró a los ojos de una manera que Ginny nunca había visto. Sus ojos estaban oscuros… las pupilas dilatadas, y el deseo se le notaba en cada poro de la piel.

- No puedo esperar mas… - sólo pudo decir, mientras su boca se unió a la de Ginny, y con un leve movimiento la penetró. En unos cuantos segundos, encontraron el ritmo. Era en ese momento, en que esa barrera de odios y resquemores, dejaba de existir para ambos. Era sorprendente la sincronización que tenían sus cuerpos, desesperados por llegar al éxtasis… Ginny no podía entender como ese hombre, que en ese momento le provocaba tan inmenso placer fuera, aquel que la lastimara. No entendía por qué Harry no podía ser así siempre… tierno, cariñoso apasionado. La confundía esa sensación de ser devorada por su pasión cuando él la hacía suya. Cada movimiento eraacompañado por un beso, una caricia, y momentos antes de que todo concluyera con el más maravilloso orgasmo, se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Harry eran lagos profundos y mansos… a pesar de lo frenético de sus embestidas, podía vislumbrarse en esos ojos, el más infinito placer. Placer que solo esa pequeña mujer, en cuyos ojos castaños podía vislumbrarse fuego, pasión, y frenesí, le hacía sentir.Ginny se sintió encandilada por su mirada. Creía sentir la misma fascinación que sentían los animales ante la luz, momentos antes de ser cazados… No era demasiado loca esa imágen… esa noche se sentía la presa… una presa dispuesta a ser devorada por su cazador. Los movimientos era cada vez más rápidos. El gemido intenso de Harry hizo que ella llegara al orgasmo junto a él. Harry dejó caer su cabeza exhausto en el hombro de Ginny. Sus respiraciones parecían no querer serenarse. Acabar dentro de ella era comparable únicamente con zambullirse en un cálido mar, una noche de luna… hundirse en el mar de la dicha absoluta. Después de unos instantes, Harry se recostó a su lado y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos habló. Harry se acomodó de tal manera que sus labios rozaban la húmeda cabellera de su mujer, mientras se regocijaba de la maravillosa experiencia que acababan de tener. Cerró los ojos, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido… ese día se había levantadocon el firme propósito de seducirla… le lastimaba el alma la abstinencia de ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo, que ahora se acurrucaba, con vergüenza, buscando la sábana. Pero lo que acababa de experimentar era algo más.Sabía que todo su ser la amaba. Pero trataba en lo posible de que eso no se notara cada vez que se entregaban a la pasión... en ese aspecto, esa noche, había fallado estrepitosamente. Sonrió, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro colorado de Ginny quien trataba de no mirarlo. Ella tenía siempre esa actitud. Y eso lo volvía loco. Esa mujer podía entregarse al sexo salvajemente, pero luego se mostraba tímida y perturbada_. _La abrazó… esperaría que se durmiera y luego se iría a su cuarto. No iba a cambiar su forma de pensar en ese sentido. Quedarse estaba prohibido.

Ginny deslizó la sábana hasta su cuello. Tenía la presión de Harry, y aun podía sentir que parte del cuerpo masculino, palpitaba, contra su cadera. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Quería preguntarle que iba a pasar a partir de esa noche, si algo cambiaba o todo seguía igual… pero el brazo de Harry la hizo olvidar todas y cada una de las cavilaciones… se dejó abrazar, y se relajó. Lo pasado momentos antes, la había dejado exhausta y complacida. Hacer el amor de esa manera tan intensa era algo que experimentaba por primera vez… sintió que lo experimentado en brazos de Harry, no fue solo un intercambio sexual, sino una especie de fusión no solo de cuerpos sino también de almas…cerró los ojos cuando este ultimo pensamiento se coló por su cabeza. Si no lo hacía, las lágrimas surcarían su rostro y eso la delataría. Porque en realidad no era solo un pensamiento... era un deseo, deseo que sintió y pidió cuando vió esa mirada tan profunda y calma, en los últimos instantes…Se acurrucó al cuerpo cálido que descansaba a su lado. No era momento de pensar… solo quería quedarse así, disfrutando los últimos instantes de ese cuerpo… sabía que al despertar él no estaría a su lado. Harry la abrazó más. El sueño le fue ganando lentamente, y mientras sus parpados caían como pesadas cortinas, se convenció que a partir de mañana tendría tiempo de plantearse como seguiría su vida…

Nota de la autora: ¿quedó alguien en pie… o sentado? ¿Se aburrieron? ¿Tuvieron que ir a proveerse de algún tipo de alimento después de leer tan kilométrico capitulo? No se quejen… los querían largos, ahí lo tienen!

Se que algunos pensarán que ginny es una desgraciada, despues de todo ella lo acusó de algo que Harry no tenía nada que ver. Quizas Harry podría haberlo dicho o reprochado, pero él consideró que no era el momento oportuno.

Bien, la escena de sexo… está levemente inspirada en una vieja novela que dudo que algunos la conozcan… es un proyecto que tengo en mente… y que espero poder adaptarla para mi pareja favorita. Aunque siempre le doy mi toque personal… y en realidad luego de releerla miles de veces me doy cuenta, que sigue el estilo pero que no tiene nada que ver con el original… no me hagan caso. Lo que sucede es que como todos saben, para mi modesto entender, el sexo no se describe... se vive, se siente, se disfruta… es algo engorroso buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder describir las sensaciones sin que queden cursis, burdas o meras copias de un guión de película porno… (de seguro los hombres se reirán de esta imagen, pero ustedes creo que sabrán comprenderme)

Ahora, así como cada uno de ustedes me canso de tanto pedirme que actualizara, lo menos que espero es que cada uno de los leen este capitulo me deje su apreciación, buena o mala, pero con respeto. Y si pueden dejen algún mail, o regístrense… porque quiero responderles a todos. Muchos me preguntan cosas y yo no puedo responderles porque saben que soy olvidadiza, y si no lo hago rápido… ando mal de la memoria a corto plazo.

Próximo capitulo. Ginny pondrá algunos puntos sobre las ies, al encontrarse con personas indeseables en la fiesta de Navidad…ummm que será lo que tiene que decir nuestra pelirroja preferida?

Saludos Silvia


	27. capitulo 26

**Sexy's back… Hola!! "_Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso y fui libre de verdad, guardaba todos mis sueños en castillos de cristal…"_ Que bonita canción, y simboliza el estado catatónico en que me encuentro. Atrás quedaron los días en que podía estar a mis anchas escribiendo. El trabajo me agota, y aunque sea lo que me gusta, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo libre… estos días no he podido aporrear las teclas, asi que todo el capitulo lo escribí a mano… y tiempo después lo transcribí… escribí tanto, que ya tengo las bases y casi la mitad del capitulo siguiente a este. Mil perdones por la tardanza… lamento que cami se haya tenido que bancar (soportar) leer historias tan chapuceras… (en palabras de cami, terribles) si lo mío es para psicólogo, lo tuyo es para internacion segura! Ja ja! Te mando un beso, tu siempre tan incondicional.**

**Muchas cosas pasaron… Pero sigo aquí… **

**A los que siguen mi otra historia, les pido tiempo y paciencia… aunque no tenga el tiempo, siempre veré como le hago para terminarla… solo quedan al menos cuatro capítulos de "porque me amaste" y haré el esfuerzo de terminarla… tengo algunas ideas de nuevos fics, pero no las comenzare al menos hasta ponerme al día con los que tengo por aquí… y escribir uno que otro drabble que ya tengo en mi cabeza…**

**Los dejo con el capi… ¡Y AGUANTE EL CAMPO CARAJO! **

**Capitulo 26**

¿Condenada al paraíso? Si, ese podría ser el titulo de la fantasiosa vida que llevaba después de esa noche. Y si bien trataba por todos los medios de no parecer tan condenadamente lujuriosa, Harry le hacía despertar sus bajos instintos, cada noche después de la "reconciliación". Sentada frente a su tocador, y mientras le daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje, no podía dejar de recordar todas y cada una de las noches que viviera en el edén, las veces que Harry irrumpía en su cuarto. Se convenció que debía dejar de divagar, porque en cualquier momento iba a meterse el delineador en el ojo… sonrió. Harry siempre la dejaba en ese estado de completa ensoñación y éxtasis.

Suspiró. Esa era su noche, la prueba de fuego. Era la noche de Navidad, y tendría alrededor de doscientas personas en su casa… Sonrió al recordar lo tonta que fue al pensar que todos iban a estar apiñados. A pesar de que el salón de baile era grande, era casi absolutamente imposible que tantas personas entraran en ese lugar. Claro, que había olvidado por completo que Paul era mago, y que gracias a un objeto alargado y de madera, que tenía el nombre de "varita", se podría realizar un hechizo y agrandar el lugar a gusto y placer… Rió. Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que utilizara Paul, cuando hizo la estúpida pregunta. Estaba contenta de tener un amigo, que además de serlo, fuera decorador y que le ayudara en eso de "aparentar" en la alta sociedad. Paul poseía un exquisito gusto por la ropa de diseñador, conocía todas las tendencias de la temporada; sabía de las nuevas líneas de zapatos, le había recomendado la maquilladora, y el peinador. Y ahora, mientras se retocaba el labial frente al espejo, se sentía en condiciones de enfrentar a las "fieras".

El maquillaje era fiel a ella, natural, casi imperceptible… una sombra marrón, y dorada, y un iluminador le aclaraban el castaño de sus ojos, y la fina línea de color chocolate del delineador, junto a la máscara para pestañas, los destacaban del rostro. El rubor era a tono, escondiendo las pecas, marcando sus pómulos, y el labial en un brillante cobre, le hacía una boca, demasiado apetitosa. El cabello, lo tenía levantado bien alto y tirante en una coleta, y lucía un recto flequillo. Este peinado tan simple, fue a pedido de su esposo. A parte que ella no tenía ganas de hacerse un peinado demasiado sofisticado que no fuera con su imágen. A pesar de que tenía que estar a la altura social de su esposo, no iba a dejar su personalidad.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, frunció el ceño. Ella aún tenía puesta una bata de toalla, y usaba en los pies sus cómodas pantuflas. Ginny lo miró a través del espejo y suspiró extasiada. Harry no podía estar más apuesto. Siempre le pareció que el Smoking negro le quedaba bien, pero esa noche su esposo lucía espectacular. No dudó que en esa velada muchas mujeres la envidiarían. Harry caminó lentamente hasta llegar al tocador, y sin decir nada, se agachó para darle un suave beso en el cuello.

- Gracias – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un suspiro.

- Por aceptar mi sugerencia… - ella lo miró sin entender - lo de tu peinado…

- Gracias a ti, por sugerirlo… – sonrió – tu no estás nada mal – él sonrió complacido.

- Y tú… - se calló un segundo. Mirando divertido lo que llevaba puesto – me pregunto si esa bata es el último grito de la moda… - rió.

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo ella – es que no quiero arruinar el vestido con el maquillaje… es demasiado bonito, y si saliera con un manchón en él, ¡seré la presa fácil de todo el mundo empresarial!

- Aprendes rápido ¿eh?

- Bueno, tu lo dijiste… hay que interpretar bien el papel…

- Bien… - la miró – te falta algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Joyas…

- Pero… - le mostró que en el cuello llevaba la gargantilla de diamantes, la única joya que poseía- Y después me pondré los aros...

- Error – dijo él quitándole la gargantilla – una de las reglas de las mujeres de alta sociedad, es: nunca repetir las mismas joyas, dos fiestas seguidas.

- ¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme! – dijo contrariada - y quién se va a fijar en…

- Ginny…- dijo dejando el collar en el tocador – Tu fuiste la sensación en Halloween… y lo serás ahora como anfitriona. ¿Crees que esas mujeres no sabrán que las joyas son las mismas? Viven para observar y criticar. No te olvides que no todas tienen un empleo como tu. – Ella lo miró – algunas hacen culto al que dirán… se preparan para no ser el blanco de las criticas y las miradas… y cuando ven a un tierno corderito como tu, son capaces de destrozarlas… socialmente hablando.

- Oh…

- Suerte que tienes un marido que sabe de esto – sacó de su bolsillo una cajita que con un movimiento de mano, se agrandó – Feliz Navidad – Ella lo miró sorprendida, y tomó el estuche. Cuando lo abrió hizo una suave exhalación. Dentro había un par de aros largos, donde un gran número de esmeraldas, aproximadamente de un centímetro de diámetro caían formando una cascada, asemejándose a un ramo de uvas. También había un enorme anillo con una gran esmeralda al centro, rodeada de pequeños diamantes y una pulsera haciendo juego.

- ¿No hay collar?- farfulló. él rió.

- ¿Quieres uno? – ella negó – mira, los aros son demasiado importantes… si te pones un collar, se vería todo exagerado, y no se lucirían, ni una cosa ni otra.

- Ah…

- Si.- dijo poniéndole el enorme anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Ginny luego se puso los aros – ¿ves? – dijo acariciando su cuello – estás perfecta…

- Son hermosos – dijo asombrada, viendo como las esmeraldas caían desde su oreja, y casi rozaban la clavícula. Harry estaba entretenido poniéndole la pulsera, de diamantes y esmeraldas.

- Serás la sensación de la fiesta… - le besó el cuello otra vez - me muero por besarte en la boca, pero no quiero arruinar tu maquillaje – Ginny estuvo a apunto de decirle que el maquillaje le importaba un cuerno y que tenía suficiente labial para retocarse cuantas veces él quisiera besarla, pero no dijo nada. Sonrió al ver que en su camisa tenía puestos los gemelos que le comprara. Eran de platino con la forma de una snitch, con sus alas desplegadas.

- Veo que te has puesto mi regalo – Harry sonrió.

- Me encantan… sólo que no pude ponerme el traba corbata – dijo señalando el moño – La gente nos está esperando… - dijo incorporándose. - Yo enfrentaré a los invitados primero… te veo en cinco minutos. – Ella asintió obediente- Cuando bajes la escalera, levanta los hombros, y mantente erguida…-ella lo miró por el espejo sin saber por qué le hacía esas recomendaciones – camina lentamente, cuenta hasta dos antes de dar un paso, cuida de no pisar el ruedo del vestido cuando bajes, sería desastroso que te cayeras… y no olvides siempre sonreír…

- Pero…

- Porque esta noche voy a presentarte como mi esposa… - Ginny abrió los ojos y no pudo decir nada, porque Harry se marchó cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola, después de tirar semejante bomba. Se miró al espejo. El iba a presentarla como su esposa… no su prometida, su esposa. Maldijo por no tener ese peinado sofisticado, y haberse comprado ese vestido; aunque no dudaba que era bonito, le asaltó la duda de que quizás no era el apropiado para la ocasión. Quizás debería haber comprado uno, o haberlo mandado a hacer a Paris o Milán… No, con el poco tiempo que tuvo para buscar el adecuado, tuvo que contentarse con ese. Se quitó la bata, y se miró en otro espejo de cuerpo entero, y se calzó las delicadas sandalias. No estaba tan mal su elección. A pesar de sentirse insegura, se colocó unas gotas de su perfume favorito y, suspirando profundamente, fue al encuentro de las fieras, esperando no ser devoradas por ellas.

+-+-+-+-+

Harry caminó lentamente y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Debajo, en la sala, estaban reunidos sus más queridos amigos, familiares y socios. En total no había más de treinta personas apiñadas en diferentes lugares. Hizo un rápido paneo y pudo divisar a los hermanos de Ginny con sus respectivas mujeres. Miró a Ron, que aun lo miraba con encono, aunque su mirada estaba un poco suavizada. Hermione estaba a su lado, con un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico, y su cabello recogido elegantemente. Remus también estaba, con Tonks, quien llevaba un gracioso vestido de fiesta. El señor Bradsford y su esposa, Marian y unos cuantos empleados de confianza, al igual que su fiel secretaria. Los demás notaron su presencia, y él haciendo acopio de un temple de acero, sin mirar a nadie en especial, bajó los escalones y quedó en un descanso de la escalera, carraspeó haciendo que las voces se acallaran.

- ¡Buenas noches y Feliz Navidad! – Dijo en un tono algo entusiasta. Los demás le contestaron sonrientes – Es para mí un grato placer darles la bienvenida a esta, mi casa y compartir con ustedes, esta maravillosa velada – Miró a Ron, que aunque miraba hacia otro lado daba la sensación que lo escuchaba – Espero que disfruten tanto o mas de lo que yo pueda disfrutarlo. – los demás aplaudieron. El les hizo una seña y callaron el aplauso- se preguntarán por que les he pedido a algunos de los invitados que se reúnan aquí. Sé que hace algunos meses los sorprendí presentándoles a mi prometida – Varios asintieron – Bueno… - sonrió – hoy debo decirles que ya no tengo prometida – Marian levantó la mirada expectante y llena de esperanza. Harry pareció entender esa mirada, aunque como siempre no la tuvo en cuenta.- Esta noche, permítanme presentarles no a mi prometida… sino a mi esposa, Ginevra Potter – un murmullo de asombro surgió de los presentes, que hizo a Harry girar la cabeza y mirar hacia el piso superior. Ginny estaba allí, de pie, sonriente, altiva, espectacularmente hermosa… la sensación de verla lo mareó y agradeció tener la baranda donde se apoyó. Ginny estaba sencillamente deslumbrante. El vestido era de una tela brillosa, verde esmeralda. Tenía un pronunciado escote al frente, que mostraba la palidez de su torso, e insinuaba la sensual curva de sus senos debajo de la tela. Todo el escote y debajo del busto, estaban marcados por un galón de color dorado, y se prendía al cuello dejando al descubierto su espalda y los delgados hombros. La tela caía con fluidez, y marcaba las curvas de la cintura y las caderas, bajando vaporosamente por sus piernas y rozando los tobillos. En sus pies, unas altas sandalias de tacón dorado que hacían juego con el detalle del vestido. El pelo rojo y tirante caía por la blanca espalda en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ginny bajó lentamente los escalones que la separaban de su marido. Le fue fácil, después de escucharlo. Se sintió en su elemento, y grácilmente se acercó, dejando que él la abrazara… se miraron un segundo y sin planearlo, le dió un corto y suave beso en los labios. Se miraron una vez mas, para sonreír y bajar juntos, entrelazados en un abrazo, para recibir las felicitaciones de cada uno de los presentes. Al llegar, los primeros en acercarse fueron los Bradsford, que aun no salían de su estupor. Ginny y Harry recibieron las felicitaciones de la pareja.

- Si el que nos la hubieras presentado como tu prometida, nos dejó estupefactos… - dijo Sam palmeándole la espalda – ahora simplemente nos has dejado apabullados - tomó la mano de Ginny y le dio una suave beso - realmente te felicito Harry, es la muchacha mas hermosa… - Ginny sonrió, cuando Harry le acarició sensualmente, la desnuda espalda.

- ¡Ginny, que estupendo juego de aros que llevas!! – dijo Mildred. Ginny miró a Harry, quien le hizo una sugestiva mirada, diciéndole "¿Acaso no te lo advertí?", a lo que ella solo lanzó una risita cómplice.

- Harry me los regaló para Navidad…

- Sencillamente son perfectos para ti… - dijo la mujer mirando atentamente el juego de joyería y deteniéndose, en la enorme esmeralda que llevaba en su dedo. – ¿Colombianas, no?

- No… esmeraldas – Harry no pudo aguantar la risa, ante la cara de estupefacción de Mildred Bradsford - eh… - dijo ella, levantando la mirada y observando que Hermione le hacia unas señas – si me disculpan, voy a saludar a mi familia… - le dio un beso a Harry y al llegar, se abrazo a su amiga, que estaba radiante. – ¡Hermione! – dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo – simplemente estás...

- ¡Mira lo que me regalo Ron! – dijo mostrándole un delicado collar de zafiros y diamantes – Crees que mi atuendo es apropiado para la mujer del presidente de las Tiendas para artículos deportivos del Quidditch?

- Si… ¡estás increíble! – Hermione dio una vueltecita y rieron – aparte tienes algo especial… no sé, algo distinto en tu mirada… - Su amiga se ruborizó.

- No es nada especial – miró a Ron – ¿Que tal el presidente? – Ron bufó – está algo molesto por venir… ¡y más porque tiene que usar traje! – le dio un beso – yo le dije que era la oportunidad de encontrar a otros empresarios y realizar contactos para seguir superándose en la empresa…

- ¿Vas a estar en el club, eh? – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Qué club? – Preguntó Hermione.

- En el club de "esposas abandonadas por maridos ávidos por los negocios" – rió divertida ante la cara de estupor de su cuñada.- ¡Solo es una broma! – explicó – ¡De seguro es lo que te dirán estas mujeres cuanto te presente! Es la primera advertencia que me dieron cuando Harry me presentó en sociedad…

- ¿Y qué te pasa a ti que estás tan efusiva? – dijo su hermano, que la miraba ceñudo.

- Es Navidad Ron – dijo ella en un tono de voz triste.- Yo creo que hoy hay que dejar de lado todo lo que…

- ¿Navidad, eh? – dijo molesto – ¿Quieres fingir tener una Navidad feliz? – Ginny se puso pálida - Parece que no te acordaras a quien tienes de esposo… ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste todo lo ocurrido hace unos días? Que poca memoria tienes hermanita… - le soltó casi sin mover los labios. Ginny sintió el peso de las lágrimas en sus parpados cuando los cerró para evitar llorar.

- Ron – dijo una voz grave, detrás del pelirrojo. Este se dio vuelta para ver de frente a Harry, que lo miraba sin pestañear y con el rostro serio. – ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

- Yo no creo… - Miró a Ginny que con sus enormes ojos aguados le suplicaba que aceptara.

- Solo será un momento… - Insistió Harry. Ron, no teniendo otra opción, asintió ante la mirada inquisidora de su mujer – si nos disculpan. – Harry se acercó y le dio un suave beso a Ginny en la frente, haciéndola suspirar.- no nos tardaremos. ¿Podrías…?

- Si… yo creo que sería apropiado que guíe a los invitados al salón. – terció Ginny.

- Buena idea… – dijo Harry sonriéndole - Me uniré contigo lo más pronto posible. - miró a su compañero de escuela - Ron, por favor – El pelirrojo sólo frunció el labio superior y siguió a Harry hacia la biblioteca. Entró y sin pedir permiso se sentó en una butaca.- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó mas para romper el hielo, que para otra cosa.

- No suelo andar de borracho – dijo lacónico.

- Bien… - suspiró y se acercó hacia su sillón frente al escritorio – es hora de que vayas quitando esa cara de vinagre… - dijo serio. Ron se enderezó en el asiento, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Miró a Harry, que tenía una expresión fría – no estoy dispuesto a que le digas a Ginny nada que la incomode esta noche, ¿entendiste?

- Cómo te atreves… – dijo cerrando los puños.

- Escucha, Ron – dijo Harry endureciendo la voz – a mi puedes decirme lo que quieras… ¡pero no voy a permitirte que a Ginny le reproches nada!

- ¡Es mi hermana! – dijo levantándose furioso.

- ¡Es mi mujer! – dijo él haciendo lo mismo – y no voy a permitir…

- Que malo que no lo recordaste cuando le apretaste el cuello… - dijo con desprecio – ¿ahora te haces el buen esposo?

- Sé que tienes toda la razón respecto a ese tema… - suspiró- no puedo negar la bajeza que cometí… y no se si algún día podré ser un buen esposo… el esposo ideal que toda mujer merece tener - dijo dando la vuelta y quedando frente a frente a su cuñado. Ron era mas alto que él, y seguramente mas fuerte, pero aun así, le hizo lo enfrentó - Pero si ella me da la oportunidad voy a serlo, ¡y mierda que voy a dejar que alguien le llene la cabeza para alejarla de mi! ¡Seas tú, o cualquier idiota que se interponga en mi camino! Espero que te quede bien en claro esto, en nuestro matrimonio no te inmiscuyas… se perfectamente que cuando el contrato termine, Ginny será la que decida nuestro futuro, pero mientras ella esté casada conmigo, no te aconsejo que te metas en mi camino…

- ¿Y tienes el descaro, después de todo lo que hiciste y dijiste de mi hermana, de amenazarme? – dijo Ron que ya tenía su rostro tan cerca de Harry que podía ver el fondo de sus pupilas. Harry no pestañeo un segundo.

- No es una amenaza, es una advertencia… no voy a permitir que te metas donde no te importa…

- ¡Mi hermana me importa!

- ¡A mi también, y mucho mas de lo que te imaginas!- Rugió – y mientras sea mi mujer, no permitiré que nadie la aleje de mi…

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando seas tú quien la aleje de tu vida? – Harry lo miró no entendiendo sus palabras – ¿qué sucederá cuando logres tu objetivo; cuando logres verla rendida a tus pies y la abandones con el único propósito de hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las que te hizo hace años? – Harry bajó la mirada – ¡dímelo! – gritó Ron. – ¿Acaso no armaste esto del matrimonio con el único propósito de vengarte de ella?

- Yo… te dije que no iba a vengarme de ella… yo jure no vengarme de ella, por todo lo que pasó hace años… ¡te lo jure! – gritó. – tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ella…

- Y por qué diablos no se lo dices… - dijo Ron. Harry lo miró a los ojos, y el pelirrojo vió en ellos miedo, angustia… dolor.

- Porque no voy a ser el mismo imbécil de hace años… no voy a ser el Harry bueno que se aguanta cada uno de los cachetazos que le da la vida… porque no quiero ser débil… - bajó la mirada - no quiero que ella vuelva a hacerme lo mismo… cuando me corrió de su casa. - se alejó de su amigo, para poder restregarse los ojos y secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, y se apoyó cerca de la chimenea – Yo… la amo demasiado para dejar que ella me arruine la vida una vez mas… - de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. – no quiero que ella vuelva a matarme en vida, Ron. Si ella lo hiciera no sabría que hacer… Creo que como estamos, vamos bien… no voy a esperar nada mas, y estoy completamente seguro que ella no espera nada mas de mi… mas de lo que le doy…

- Harry, me parece que estás tomando la decisión mas tonta… al igual que la otra vez… - Harry se dio vuelta – te estás alejando de todo, finges algo que al final te matará… podrías dejar de ser el estúpido cojonudo que eres, para volver a ser Harry Potter – bajó la mirada – mi amigo Harry…

- Ron… - dijo al ver la sonrisa triste de su amigo.

- Mira Harry – Ron suspiró – no puedo olvidar lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar que… nosotros fuimos demasiado duros contigo. Debí ser el amigo que esperabas y tratar por todos los medios de que Ginny cambie de opinión, pero no. Me sumí en el dolor y dejé que los demás tomaran la decisión por mi… y a pesar de todo lo que ella te hizo y de todo lo que te quitó, tu defendiste su honor ante ese infeliz… hiciste lo que yo no hice…

- Ron…

- Espera… - dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.- Yo… no puedo olvidar, pero tampoco puedo ser como tu… fingir un odio hacia ti que no tengo… me hiciste mucha falta en estos cuatro años amigo – Harry sonrió tímidamente - y sé que las cosas no volverán a ser lo mismo que antes… se que no será fácil, después de todo lo pasado… pero al menos podríamos intentarlo…

- Estás…

- Estoy diciéndote que por mi hermana y por Hermione, voy a darte una oportunidad para que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.

- No puedo ser el mismo de antes, Ron… - dijo abatido - ya no puedo…

- Bien… nadie es el de antes… algunos maduramos – sonrieron – ¡Aunque a unos les sienta mejor la madurez que a otros! – dijo pasando su mano por el pelo.

- Si, claro…

- Será mejor que vayamos a esa dichosa fiesta… - dijo y estiró la mano – ¿amigos Potter?

- ¡Siempre Weasley! – dijo y le dio la mano, pero no pudiendo aguantar, lo abrazo – Tu también me hiciste mucha falta…

- Weasley equivocado, Potter – dijo riendo.

--

El salón estaba lleno de personas que en su vida había visto. Tenía la sensación de que todos los ojos estaban posados en ella. Si no hubiera sido por los ánimos que le brindara Hermione, con ese simple apretón de manos, hubiera dado la vuelta y salido corriendo a buscar a Harry para que la salve de esa jauría… _"Maldito Paul y su alegoría de la alta sociedad"_ Bajó los cuatro peldaños que la separaban y moviendo levemente la cabeza, fue saludando a los que salían a su paso. La mayoría de los invitados la miraban de arriba abajo, a ella y a Hermione, que la tomaba del brazo con fuerza, denotando su nerviosismo. Fue hacia un rincón, donde estaban sus hermanos Fred y George y allí decidió esperar a Harry. La orquesta, ubicada al final del salón, tocaba una alegre melodía navideña. Conversó con los gemelos hasta que miró hacia la puerta de entrada del salón y lo vio entrar, con una radiante sonrisa acompañado de Ron. Sonrió inconscientemente al verlos juntos y Hermione pareció pensar lo mismo, por el suave suspiro que emitió. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo.

- Hola a todos y Feliz Navidad – dijo efusivo. Los demás lo saludaron – si me disculpan, tengo que llevarse a su hermana… hay varias personas que desean saludarnos.- Caminaron lentamente, Harry en el trayecto le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Todo bien con Ron? – dijo ella sonriente.

- Si… - dijo él, moviendo la cabeza saludando a unos empresarios al parecer franceses – Creo que Fleur iría bien en ese grupo ¿no? – sonrieron – iremos un rato a charlar con los Bradsford.

- Ya hablamos con ellos…

- Pero solo estaremos unos segundos… también está Marcus…

- ¿Y su odiosa mujer?

- ¿Celosa? – dijo, deteniendo la marcha y mirándola a los ojos. Ginny se ruborizó, pero Harry no lo notó debido al efecto de las luces del salón.

- No te exaltes… – El rió – ¿esa es la mujer que te tiraste la noche en que nos peleamos?

- No… - dijo y continuó la marcha – nunca estaría con esa mujer… me enferma su absoluta falta de escrúpulos..

- Y sin embargo te revuelcas con Romilda Vane… - dijo ella despectivamente – que de escrúpulos no sabe ni el significado de la palabra… - él rió.

- Algún día me dirás por que la odias tanto – _"Porque me aleja de ti,"_ surgió en su mente, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron hasta un lugar, donde divisaron al matrimonio Bradsford. Junto a ellos estaban, el tal Marcus y su mujer, un par de personas de origen japonés a los cuales Ginny no conocía, y Marian, quien charlaba animadamente con…

- Dime que no es cierto…- dijo Ginny deteniéndose bruscamente. Harry la miró, y se preocupó al ver el semblante pálido de su esposa. Giró la cabeza para observar al grupo, y vió la causa de su indisposición momentánea. Junto al grupo de Bradsford, había otra persona, quien reía y prestaba atención a la única hija de su socio y amigo… Alli estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, con el cinismo que lo caracterizaba y sonreía a Sam Bradsford como si lo que sucediera en la oficina de Harry nunca hubiera ocurrido.

- Maldito hijo de perra…- siseó Harry, y sus puños se cerraron de golpe.-

- Harry… por favor – dijo ella angustiada.

- Parece que no le bastó con la que le di… le dije que no se atreviera a estar cerca de ti...

- Harry…

- Déjame… ¡voy a reventarle el culo a patadas!

- ¡No! – dijo ella enérgica. Harry la miró con tanta rabia que ella retrocedió un paso.

- ¿No? – dijo acercándose – ¿no, qué?

- ¡No harás nada! – dijo ella. A pesar de que el verlo la había perturbado, se sorprendió de ser ella quien calmara a Harry y no al revés.

- Pero…

- Por favor Harry, no quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte…

- Parece que no recuerdas lo que dijo de ti, e hizo ese maldito bastardo…- dijo entre dientes y sonriendo con cínicamente a un grupo de inversores que pasaba.

- Claro que lo sé… y déjame decirte que también lo sufrí, pero creo que no es el lugar para…

- No me pidas que no le rompa la cara… - ella lo tomó delicadamente del brazo.

- ¿Recuerdas con quién está? – dijo mirando hacia el grupo – Con tu socio... tu amigo – Harry miró a Sam - ¡Imagina el escándalo que armarás si te agarras a golpes con un simple empleado! – Harry la miró sorprendido de sus palabras.

- Ginny…

- ¡Si! – dijo enérgica – tu me dijiste hace tiempo que debería aprender a interpretar bien mi rol en esta sociedad – dijo pasándose suavemente la mano por el vestido y alisando las inexistentes arrugas de la falda, solo para tener ocupadas las manos – Y te juro que yo misma tengo ganas de sacarle los ojos, pero no será hoy… ¡y no voy a dejar que arruines la fiesta que tanto trabajo me llevo organizar!

- Pero… - ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Interpreta bien tu papel… se lo mas cínico que puedas… y dale donde mas le duela – sonrió – ¡en su orgulloso trasero Slytherin! – él sonrió complacido de escucharla y le ofreció el brazo, al que ella entrelazó su delgado brazo, y caminaron resueltos hacia los invitados.

- Buenas noches a todos – dijo Harry sonriente. – ¿Están disfrutando el momento?

- Harry – dijo Mildred – ¡Que maravillosa casa que tienes! – dijo mirando alrededor – y la decoración es impresionante! Nada típico de Navidad… Marfil y dorado… con el verde de las flores y los colores calidos de los centros de mesa… - dijo sonriente – Helena y yo, creemos que es una casa magnifica!

- Esta casa perteneció a la noble y ancestral familia Black… - dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Black? – dijo Helena, la mujer del tal Marcus – ¿tiene que ver con Sirius Black, el asesino?

- No... – dijo Ginny sonriente – Tiene que ver con Sirius Black, el hombre que fue acusado injustamente de homicidio….y que era padrino de Harry… - El la miró y le dio delicadamente un beso en los nudillos – Sirius le dejó en herencia esta casa…

- Una casa ancestral… pero parece moderna.

- Eso, Mildred, es obra de mi esposa… - dijo Harry – Ginny recientemente la redecoró y esta fiesta es obra únicamente de ella.

- Cariño, no olvides a Paul… - los demás los miraron sin entender – es mi decorador personal, y de las empresas de Harry.

- Hablando de decorar – Dijo Sam – Draco me ha dicho que aun no se han comunicado los representantes de la empresa local de decoración en el Caribe, Harry... – Harry miró al rubio que observaba obnubilado a Ginny. Sonrió, viendo la oportunidad de seguir los consejos de su linda esposa.

- ¡Malfoy! – dijo en un tono glacial – parece que no te he presentado a mi esposa.

- Oh, - dijo Ginny – recuerda que ya nos conocemos cariño – dijo Ginny – ¿como está señor Malfoy?

- Bi… bien – dijo tratando de tomar su mano. Ginny estiró la mano derecha mostrando el imponente anillo de esmeralda. Draco la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió. – ¿y tu?

- Nunca mejor… - dijo mirando a Harry y guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Wow! – dijo Mildred tomando la mano de Ginny – ¡Cada vez que la veo, me convenzo de que esa esmeralda es la mas impresionante que he visto en mi vida!!

- Todo lo que lleva Ginny es impresionante – dijo Harry abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso en los labios – ella sonrió – porque tiene que hacer juego con la impresionante mujer que tengo a mi lado… - Draco se puso rojo – ¿Malfoy, te sientes bien?

- Yo… si… de verdad estás linda Ginny.

- Señora Potter para ti, Malfoy – dijo sonriente Harry – que nunca se te olvide… - miró a Sam – ¿Y qué me decías de la decoración?

- La empresa del Caribe no me gusta…

- Disculpa, pero dijiste que la empresa de decoración era del Caribe?

- Si, Harry, pensé que… ¿No te lo había comentado? – él negó con la cabeza, y su semblante calido cambió rápidamente.

- ¿Quién la contrato? ¿Y con la autorización de quien?

- Eh… - dijo Sam.

- Sam, ya habíamos quedado en aprobar los bocetos de decoración que te mostré… ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión sin consultarme?

- Harry… de verdad, lo lamento, pero esta empresa cobraba mas barato, y como tenía mano de obra del lugar…

- Sam – dijo Harry serio – el resort caribeño no es un emprendimiento para tomarlo a la ligera… - suspiró – si tienes el plan de venderlo lo mejor que puedas y obtener las mayores ganancias, tienes que invertir en algo mas que en palos y palmeras… - Ginny sonrió. – Esto no es un alocado sueño de adolescente. ¡Es algo que bien organizado como estaba, nos beneficiaria mas de lo pensado! ¡Y tú queriendo abaratar costos! Sabes perfectamente que lo barato sale caro… ¿Que opinión tomaste en cuenta para cambiar nuestro trato?

- Fui yo quien le sugirió al señor Bradsford el cambio, y también fui yo quien se tomó la atribución de contratarla… - dijo Draco envalentonado – porque pensé que sería lo más provechoso para el grupo…

- Cuando hables de grupo, - dijo Harry mirándolo con asco – trata de no referirte a mi… Un Malfoy nunca cuidaría de algo que me pertenece como Yo lo haría. – acaricio la mejilla de Ginny.

- Harry – dijo Sam, para bajar los ánimos, pero no lo logró.

- Dime Malfoy, ¿quien eres tú para tomarte esas atribuciones que no te corresponden? – dijo alterado.- Si mal no recuerdo, tu no eres mas que el que administra la obra… un simple empleado, alguien que no tiene atribuciones de jefe para tomar decisiones sin consultar a sus superiores – le dijo sin asco. Ginny lo miró burlona.

- Pensé que el señor Bradsford, estaría de acuerdo con la decisión, porque eso nos abarataría costos de traslado, infraestructura, alojamiento de los empleados… en fin los números eran altamente favorables para... – Harry levantó la mano y Draco dejó de farfullar.

- Muy mal… - dijo Harry – Sam, estas son las consecuencias de dejarle el trabajo a gente incompetente – Draco se puso rojo – no dudo que Malfoy tenga aptitudes para algunas cosas, pero se ve que para lo único que sirve en el Caribe, es para correr detrás de la arquitecta… - Ginny rió divertida.

- ¡Que ocurrente eres, cariño! - dijo

- Yo no… - trató de defenderse Malfoy

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… no sé que haces tu en esta fiesta – dijo serio – sólo invité a gente importante, y tu – lo miró de arriba abajo – no creo que califiques para esa denominación… - Draco se puso serio y frunció el labio.

- El señor Bradsford me invito… - dijo a punto de estallar.

- Si, veras Harry, el chico estaba solo…

- Ay, Sam, tu y tus obras de caridad… - dijo palmeándolo en la espalda – con respecto a la decoración, yo te dije que tenía a los indicados. Y creo que si mi estupenda esposa, lo invitó, está en esta fiesta el responsable de la renovación de mi casa, y que, seguramente, es el que nos salve de este desastre…

- Claro… - dijo Ginny sonriente – ¡y estará encantado de colaborar en semejante emprendimiento! Tu sabes que trabaja para Jacobs y asociados – Harry asintió – pero tiene ganas de comenzar su propia empresa de decoración.

- Bien, asunto solucionado – Dijo abrazando a Ginny – Ahora, si nos disculpan, mi esposa y yo queremos disfrutar un rato de esta agradable noche… y Sam, no te preocupes… mañana iré a tu casa a arreglar este pequeño inconveniente. – dejaron al grupo y cuando estuvieron seguros de que estaban lejos, comenzaron a reír.- ¡Merlín, que grandísimo de idiota!

- Creo que se te fue la mano… - dijo ella, tratando de controlar la risa.

- Pero – dijo sorprendido – ¿quien dijo que le diera en su precioso y orgulloso trasero Slytherin?

- Yo sólo dije orgulloso – dijo Ginny riendo – ¡no dije nada de hermoso trasero!

- Bueno… - dijo acercándose a la mesa de la familia – creo que por ahora, dejaremos los saludos…

- ¡Al fin! – resopló – ya estaba cansada de escuchar lo bonitos que son mis aros, lo precioso de mi vestido… de negocios… ¡tengo un hambre que me muero! – A medida que avanzaban hacia la mesa de la familia, Ginny observó algo que la incomodó. Sentada a la derecha de Fleur se encontraba su odiosa y muy francesa hermana, a quien Ginny solo había cruzado en alguna fiesta familiar en casa de su hermano Bill. Gabrielle Delacour, sin duda había heredado la belleza de su abuela veela. Era alta, rubia casi platinada y llevaba puesto un estupendo vestido color rosa claro, que delineaba su perfecta figura. Ginny observó luego a Harry, que miraba hacia donde estaba la inesperada visita. Ella desplegando su larga cabellera, (en clara posición de seducción) se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tan asquerosamente cautivante que a Ginny le revolvió el estómago.

- ¡Buenas noches, Haggy!! – dijo en una vocecita, melosa y apartando a Ginny, abrazó a un sorprendido Harry.

- Gabrielle – dijo soltando el aire, - que... sorpresa- y miró de reojo a Ginny, que se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta.

- Te dije que volveríamos a vernos pronto… - respondió con ese asqueroso acento, y cambiando la r, por la g.

- Ah… ¿si? – preguntó Ginny arqueando una ceja y mirando a Harry. Este solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros - ¿Y se puede saber dónde le dijiste eso a "mi marido"? - agregó marcando territorio.

- Bueno… - dijo Gabrielle haciendo una ensayada sonrisa de complicidad – cuando nos encontramos en Paris… hace unos días.

- Paris… - murmuró Ginny, con rabia y sintiéndose una estúpida por creer en la palabra de Harry, de que había ido a ese viaje solo.

- Si… veras cariño - dijo Harry tomándola de la mano- me encontré con Gabrielle, por casualidad en un restaurante de Paris. Yo no soy muy bueno con el idioma y ella me ayudó bastante…

- Así es… - dijo una sonriente Gabrielle – y es por eso que, desde ese día, decidimos hacernos mutuamente compañía – Ginny lo miró con ganas de matarlo y Harry, conociéndola, cerró los ojos viéndose venir el huracán mas terrible.

- Me imagino lo bien que se acompañaron… – dijo soltándose del brazo de su esposo, y sentándose entre Ron y Hermione. Harry se quedó mirándola un instante y luego miró a Ron, quien sin esperar el pedido, y guiñándole un ojo, se levantó de su asiento, y ocupó el lugar al otro lado de su esposa, dejándole el sitio a su recientemente recuperado amigo. Harry le sonrió y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, evadiendo a una muy exaltada Gabrielle que hacía lo imposible por captar su atención. Ginny no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en toda la cena y hasta evitó cruzar una mirada con él. Harry al principio estuvo un tanto molesto, mas que nada por las burlas de los gemelos, acerca de "las doce maneras de domar a un Weasley", aunque la actitud celosa de su esposa le pareció divertida; y a pesar de que tenía ganas de seguir arengando sus "celos", se dijo que era prudente no jugar con el malhumor de la señora Potter. _"Tonta"_, pensó _"Gabrielle ni siquiera puede competir contigo…. Tu estás en las ligas mayores…"_

- Ginevra… - dijo acercándose para que solo ella lo escuchara.

- ¿Si? – dijo ella indiferente. No lo miraba y jugueteaba con la ensalada de camarones.

- ¿Te dije que eras la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta? – ella dejó caer el camarón del tenedor y lo miró. Harry pudo notar entonces el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- No – respondió tímidamente.

- Lo siento… – y luego agregó susurrándole al oído, y causando en ella un leve cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo – Eres la mujer mas hermosa de la fiesta – Sonrió – no hay nadie mas hermosa que tu… nadie mas que tú.

- Si… seguro – dijo ella, con sarcasmo – ¿a cuantas más le dijiste eso?

- ¿no acabo de decirte que a nadie mas?

- Claro… - miró a Gabrielle - por qué no me dijiste que…

- Porque para mi no fue importante… encontrarme con esa niña, no fue tan interesante como para comentártelo… no valía la pena ni si quiera el comentario.

- Si, seguro – dijo chasqueando la lengua. – pero podrías al menos habérmelo dicho…

- No ahora, ¿si? – ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero el la cerro de un beso – después hablaremos… pero ahora, por favor, estamos con tus hermanos.

- Si, - dijo una vez que le paso el calor de la acción pasada - luego hablaremos…

Pero la actitud de Harry, de absoluta atención para con ella, la hizo olvidar de cualquier reproche que pudiera tener sobre su encuentro con Gabrielle. A pesar de que compartían conversación y risas con todos los de la mesa, Harry estaba mas que pendiente de todo lo que necesitara Ginny; desde servirle los mejores manjares, ver que no le faltara vino a su copa, y sobre todo, compartir una secreta conversación, que la hacia reír y en algunas ocasiones ruborizarse, mas cuando Harry terminaba una frase, con un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. A Ginny le daba algo de vergüenza ese tipo de demostraciones entre ellos, estando frente a sus hermanos, pero una sola sonrisa de Harry, la hacía olvidar que estaban rodeados por cientos de personas…

La velada, mas entrada la noche, permitió a casi todos los presentes levantarse de sus mesas y entablar conversaciones a lo largo del salón. Harry y Ginny no fueron la excepción, así que disculpándose con todos los Weasley, se dispusieron a saludar a aquellos a quienes no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver, al principio de la velada. Uno de ellos era socio de Harry de uno de sus tantos hoteles. El señor Hellmand, era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, algo pasado de peso, y con una incipiente calva. Estaba acompañado por una mujer, de cabello negro y hermosa figura, que estaba de espaldas, y que a juzgar por sus movimientos y ademanes, se le había ido la mano con la bebida. Cuando esta se dio vuelta al oír el saludo de Harry hacia su socio, Ginny sintió que hasta ese momento, su hermoso mundo encantado caía a pedazos. Frente a ella estaba Romilda Vane, con su cara de zorra, vestido de zorra, maquillaje y peinado haciendo juego. Toda una perfecta zorra que la miraba con sorna y se dirigía luego a Harry, quien sostenía la mirada a su ex-amante, mientras ella se acercaba contoneándose y lo abrazaba dándole un beso muy cerca del labio, dejándole la zona color carmín. El señor Hellmand, solo se quedó allí observando la escena, sin decir nada.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo la mujer, alargando las silabas.

- ¿Quién diablos te invitó? – solo pudo decir Ginny, apretando los dientes.

- ¿Quien me invitó? – rió – Harry… ¿quien más? – Ginny lo miró, sintiendo sus lágrimas salir, completamente desilusionada. Harry tensó el labio y le apretó la mano, cuando adivinó que ella iba a soltarlo.

- Eso es mentira – dijo serio - ¿Quién te invito?

- Tu… - dijo acercándose – niégalo – Ginny se soltó al fin, y se alejó de ellos, mientras Romilda lanzaba una carcajada, y se abrazaba a Harry. – Parece que a tu mujercita no le ha agradado mi sorpresa de Navidad… - Harry miró a su socio, que no podía estar mas desubicado.

- Discúlpame Tom, pero tu acompañante y yo, debemos aclarar una situación.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó el señor Hellmand.

- Oh… si – dijo ella en tono de lujuria.

- Desafortunadamente… - dijo Harry – Ven conmigo – Harry se alejó siendo seguido muy de cerca por Romilda. Casi al final del salón, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la dirigió hacia una antesala que estaba vacía. Romilda sonrió y quiso abalanzarse al cuello de Harry.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí, corazón? – e intentó besarlo. Harry se apartó con asco.

- ¿Que demonios haces en mi casa?

- Pensé que te alegraría verme… - Harry hizo rechinar los dientes.

- Te lo advierto…

- ¡No me amenaces! - Chilló – tengo que soportar a ese viejo asqueroso solo por verte, y tu…

- Entiendelo bien – se acercó – ¡lo nuestro se termino! – dijo serio - Te lo dije bien, Ginny es mi única mujer ahora y ya no necesito a una puta como tu para satisfacerme.

- Claro – dijo dolida – ¿tu puta oficial lo hace bien, no?

- No mi puta… ¡Mi esposa! – rugió – La denominación de puta solo le cabe a mujeres como tu.

- Maldito…

- ¿Te molesta la verdad? -Sonrió - ella nunca se compararía a ti… ella es una mujer decente... ¡mi mujer!

- Pero se casó contigo por tu dinero…

- Si… pero cumple con su palabra y me es fiel.

- Seguro – dijo con sarcasmo y acariciándole la cara. Harry alcanzó a esquivarla cuando una de sus uñas intentó clavarse en su mejilla. – ¿acaso tu fiel mujercita no invitó a Draco Malfoy? – Harry se puso rojo de la rabia – Creo haberlo visto en tu casa, ¡babeándose por ella!

- Lo que ese bastardo haga, me importa poco. – siseó – Sé que Ginny es mía – le apretó el brazo – ¡Deja de estar tratando de fastidiarme la noche!

- ¡Suéltame animal! – dijo histérica.

- Mira – se acercó – no puedo hacer nada porque Hellmand te trajo, pero será mejor que te comportes y no molestes a Ginny – se acercó mas a su cara – porque será lo ultimo que hagas…

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Tómalo como quieras – la soltó – no te acerques a ella – dejándola apoyada contra la pared se alejó. Ella viendo la oportunidad que estaba buscando, tomó aire y lo llamó.

- Harry… si no quieres que la moleste – Harry se dio vuelta– vuelve conmigo – Harry la miró de arriba abajo como quien ve una bolsa de basura en estado de descomposición, y luego sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Crees que estando en el paraíso con ella, volvería al basurero que tú me ofreces? – rió – ¡olvídalo!

- Yo soy más mujer que ella…

- El que asegure eso, es un maldito mentiroso… Yo doy fé de que no es cierto. – Romilda, lo miro con rabia.

- Volverás a mi – sentenció.

- Solo si perdiera la razón…

- Ella sabrá de lo que soy capaz… - dijo en un tono amenazante- El se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, con una sonrisa cínica.

- Dime Romilda… ¿te gusta donde vives, los exquisitos platos que comes, la ropa que vistes? – ella lo miró alarmada.

- Harry – dijo temerosa.

- Si, claro que te gusta… te encanta la vida que llevas, y harías cualquier cosa por no perder tu status económico… - dijo tocándole las joyas que tenía en su cuerpo – solo déjame darte un pequeño consejo: haz lo que te digo si quieres continuar así… De lo contrario, debajo de uno de los tantos puentes de Londres será tu próxima morada. ¡No me jodas, ni la jodas, porque tu sabes que te haré la vida miserable si te entrometes en mi vida o en la de mi esposa. He sido demasiado bueno contigo… te he seguido manteniendo, porque de verdad me das lástima; pero te aconsejo que no juegues con tu suerte… podrías salir mal parada – se alejó caminando rápidamente, para llegar al salón y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Ginny. A lo lejos divisó a Hermione, que cuando lo vió acercarse a ella, adquirió una expresión sombría que le dio a Harry la certeza de que ella sabia donde encontrar a la pelirroja.

- Hermione…

- No me hables – dijo duramente.

- Pues… lo haré – Ella bufó – ¿Y Ron?

- Está por allá, hablando con un directivo de la marca Saeta de fuego porque no sé que convenio quiere realizar con las escobas… - resopló – muy aburrido para mí.

- ¿Y Ginny? – agregó como no dándole importancia a lo que Hermione le acabara de decir.

- No sé… – dijo ella dura.

- Vamos Hermione, dime si la viste…

- Puede que la haya visto por ahí – lo miró – ¿Vas a humillarla con la presencia de otra de "tus conquistas"?

- Nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo…

- No lo parece…

- Y bien, ¿la viste?

- Está en la terraza – lo miró – pero yo que tu, no me acercaría… a menos que debajo de ese Smoking tengas una muy gruesa y protectora armadura….

- Muy graciosa – dijo bufando – ¿está muy enojada? – agregó algo afligido.

- Pues… ella siente que tú trajiste a esa zorra de Romilda con el único objetivo de humillarla en frente de todos tus nuevos amigos.

- ¡Pero si yo estaba igualmente sorprendido y molesto de verla! – se excusó con malhumor. – aparte no sé por qué se molesta.

- Si, ahora hazte el ofendido… - dijo ella casi burlona- Si tu no sabías de la presencia de esa mujer en tu casa, será mejor que busques las palabras correctas para explicárselo a Ginny. Sabes que ella a veces no es la mas comprensiva, cuando está segura de que lo que piensa es lo que es

- Si, lo sé – resopló. Ella sonrió con ternura, pero luego le dió un suave golpe en el brazo.

- Y por favor, Harry… cuando la veas, no seas tan…

- No voy a ser violento…

- Iba a decir cabeza dura, e intolerante… – dijo ella – nunca pensé que lo fueras – él le sonrió.

- Solo quiero que entienda que yo… - dijo en un tono de voz apagada.

- ¿Quieres seguir teniendo los beneficios que el estar casado con ella te confiere, no? –preguntó con picardía – Harry no aguantó y sonrió.

- Siempre fuiste demasiado inteligente Hermione…

- Querrás decir que te conozco lo suficiente – y con una sonrisa en los labios, la dejó.

--

Quizás si hubiera estado en el mismísimo polo norte, el frío de la noche podría haber calmado el calor que la rabia y el dolor de ver a esa mujer en su casa. Pero no, estaba en la terraza que daba al salón, en frente de un inmenso jardín nevado. No podía quedarse quieta… Harry habia cometido la osadía de traerla a su casa. _"Maldito mentiroso"_, decía mientras iba de un lado al otro de la terraza. Desde el gran ventanal los demás invitados se divertían… las risas se escuchaban amortiguadas, lejanas a esa desazón que le provocaba la actitud de Harry… Traerla refregársela en su propia nariz, y con eso humillarla… Presentarla como su esposa y toda esa pantomima surgida después, fue parte de un plan… un simple ardid, para dejarla en el mejor de los ridículos; ella sabía que aunque la presentara como la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, para él no era más que una de sus tontas mujeres… "_su puta oficial"._ La selecta lista podría simplificarse en ese momento en Romilda, esa mujer casada con la que pasara una noche y quien sabe cuantas noches mas; se agregaba a su harén la reciente adquisición francesa, la estúpida de Gabrielle y por supuesto ella tenía que contarse en la lista. Si, señores… Ginevra Weasley, la más estupida de todas, y la mas crédula. Esa lista paseaba por su mente y se preguntaba con angustia cuántas mujeres mas habría, que ella desconociera.

El ruido del ventanal al cerrarse la hizo mirar de reojo. Harry estaba parado, erguido en toda su estatura y dándose calor en las manos, refregándolas entre si. La imágen que tuvo de Ginny en esa terraza, podría asemejarse a un pequeño animal salvaje enjaulado, y sabiendo lo que podría esperarle, se acercó lentamente deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Vio el brillo de sus ojos, y las esmeraldas centellaron, cuando Ginny giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Harry solo pudo abrir la boca, pero no pudo decir nada porque la pequeña mano de su esposa se estampó con fuerza en su mejilla, dándole vuelta la cara.

- Que demo… - Trató de hablar pero Ginny lo interrumpió mostrándole el puño cerrado.

- No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra – El la miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo pudiste traer a esa zorra a mi casa? – chilló furiosa.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero qué, grandísimo imbecil!

- Yo no sabía que…

- No me vengas con esa mentira de que no lo sabías, porque no te creo nada, maldito…- El le tomó la mano antes de que lo golpeara otra vez.

- ¿Puedes dejar que te explique?

- ¿Explicarme qué? – dijo soltándose – ¿Ya tuviste tiempo de inventar una excusa, no?

- Ginny por favor… - dijo suspirando.

- ¿Y encima te la llevaste para hablar en privado?

- Creo que…

- le echaste un polvo demasiado rápido, por lo que veo… - expresó dolida. Harry solo pudo mirarla sorprendido y acto seguido comenzó a reír – ¿te parece gracioso?

- Si… - dijo y la abrazó- porque me encanta cuando te pones tan furiosa… te hace ver más sexy… - agregó casi acercándose al oído. Ginny sintió una llamarada de rabia, porque creía que él trataba de seducirla para evitar el escándalo… pero lo que mas rabia le daba es que él, con esa sola acción, tan simple y tonta, estaba logrando su cometido. Antes de sucumbir, se dió valor y se soltó.

- ¡No me toques! – lo miró – si estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieras con tus locas amantes, ya te lo dije hace tiempo… ¡yo no soy una mas de tus perras! – Harry bufó.

- Yo no la invite, ¿ok? – dijo exasperado.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Gritó, y le dio otra bofetada, que al parecer fue mas fuerte que la anterior porque le hizo a Harry crujir los dientes.

- ¡Deja de pegarme! - Rugió- ¡no es divertido después del tercer golpe!

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – preguntó con sarcasmo. El bajó la mirada, aun sobándose la cara.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo…

- ¡Claro! – dijo – ¿e invitar a Romilda, que es?

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no la invité! – dijo bajando la voz – ella solo lo dijo para molestarte, e hicieras un escándalo… y por lo que veo ha logrado su cometido- Ginny se dio vuelta para no mirarlo, se apoyó en el barandal de piedra, abrazándose a si misma. De pronto fue conciente del frío que hacía allí en la terraza, y ella estaba cubierta sólo por su vestido. No lo miró. Tenía los ojos aguados y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de que la viera herida. Harry se acercó, y le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros, abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura, y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de su mujer. – lamento que…

- No digas que lo lamentas… - dijo con una voz casi nasal - te divierte demasiado que ellas me refrieguen su relación contigo. – suspiró – Romilda, Gabrielle… ¿quien mas de la lista de tus conquistas aparecerá esta noche?

- Nadie mas… nunca me vinculaba con gente con la que interactuaba – le dio un cálido beso en el cuello, que hizo a Ginny erizar su piel – Gabrielle… - la abrazó mas fuerte – en realidad a ella la encontré de casualidad – ella resopló incrédula. El sonrió – si, la encontré de casualidad y no me la pude quitar de encima desde que la encontré, en ese restorante de "Los campos Eliseos"…

- Si claro… - dijo todavía reacia a creer una sola palabra que le dijera.

- Es la pura verdad… - dijo tratando de poner su mejor voz de inocente - ¿Por que crees que regrese antes de tiempo? – ella se dio vuelta – una hora hablando con ella, está bien – sonrió – dos, es un completo fastidio.

- Se perfectamente que tu no te acercarías a una chica como Gabrielle para "conversar" – dijo seria. Harry sonrió de lado, de la manera más sexy que Ginny podría recordar, y haciéndola olvidar momentáneamente de su intención por soltarse.

- En otra ocasión, puede ser… - la miró a los ojos – pero ahora…

- No trates de congraciarte conmigo, porque te aseguro que no lograras nada! – gritó – ¡si bien puedo creerte lo de Gabrielle, lo de esa puta de Romilda, no te lo perdonaré jamás!

- ¿Por qué te molesta que Romilda…

- No… es… - lo miró – tu faltaste a tu palabra – bufó – te dije muy claramente que no la quería cerca de ti y tu…

- Te juro que es la primera vez que la veo desde que fue a la oficina y… - pero Ginny hizo como si él no hubiera hablado.

- … ¡Y la invitaste!

- No – terció – yo no la invité… Tú sabes perfectamente que me he mantenido al margen de todo esto de la fiesta de Navidad. - la tomó por los hombros – tu y Rowling, mi secretaria, fueron las únicas que se encargarían de hacer las invitaciones y entregarlas a sus destinatarios. ¿Tú agregaste a Romilda a la lista de invitados? – ella lo miro airada.

- Por supuesto que no, pero…

- Y no creo que lo haya hecho mi secretaria… ella sabe perfectamente que Romilda nunca estaría en mi casa, por mi expreso pedido.

- Si, pero… -él le puso un dedo en su boca para interrumpirla

- Pero, de seguro los de seguridad, tienen en sus manos la lista de invitados que entrarían esgrimiendo tu invitación… - la miró sonriente – lista que por supuesto, tu y mi secretaria confeccionaron meticulosamente… ¿la viste agregada ahí? – ella negó con la cabeza – bien… si crees aun que alguien mas tocaría esa lista, podríamos llamar al jefe de seguridad, para que estés tranquila.

- Pero eso no quita que ella este aquí – dijo con voz pausada.

- Mira… hable con ella – Ginny resoplo - la trajo ese tonto de Hellmand, de seguro que ella lo engatusó para...

- Si, claro, engatusar a un pobre hombre… - dijo – una excusa muy pobre pero muy buena para estas ocasiones, ¿no?

- Merlín, mujer, que molesta te pones…. ¿Por que Romilda no es santo de tu devoción?

- ¿Por que? Porque la odio… me enferma y me enfermas tú que quieres sacar provecho de todo esto… Dando vuelta las cosas a tu antojo con el firme propósito de salirte con la tuya.

- ¿Yo? – dijo haciéndose el inocente

- si, tu… - lo miro – quien me asegura que tu no le has pedido a ese tal hell… como se llame, que la trajera, pero fingiendo que era su pareja?- Harry por primera vez desde que salió a la terraza la miró fríamente. Tanto que Ginny se estremeció.

- Me parece que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – Sentenció – Creo que debes terminar con esta tonta actitud… - dijo serio, y en tono imperativo - Será mejor que te serenes, arréglate el maquillaje, y después volveremos a la fiesta como si no hubiera pasado nada… - a ella le pareció que Harry estaba mandando a su perrito que dejara de molestarlo, y la rabia la cegó. – ¿Está claro?

- ¡Y una mierda que voy a volver a la fiesta como si no hubiera pasado nada! – gritó – te lo dije muy claramente… ¡no voy a tolerar que me des órdenes y hagas conmigo tu voluntad! ¡Eso de que me mandonees y me obligues a hacer lo que se te antoje se acabó!

- Mira… - trató de decir, moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- ¡Baja ese dedo antes de que te lo arranque de una mordida! – Rugió. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido - Me importa muy poco que quieras amenazarme con no pagar la recuperación de mis padres – dijo envalentonada – al fin y al cabo, con lo que hay en la cámara que tu me asignaste para mis gastos personales, me alcanza y sobra para….

- ¿Veo que ya no eres tan tonta, eh?- Dijo divertido – Así que piensas hacer uso de tu derecho legal como esposa…

- asi es... Ya no soy la tonta que vas a manipular a tu antojo – dijo apretando los dientes – pero no soy tan basura como piensas – suspiró - di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla… Solo que no voy a dejar que seas tu el que decida mi fortuna o mi desgracia...

- ¿Y que pretendes entonces? – dijo

- Sé que firmé un contrato donde acepto que tú tienes el poder en este matrimonio… - lo miró segura de sus palabras – pero quiero de ahora en más, tener también el poder de decidir que hacer…

- Bien, Hablemos entonces de modificar las clausulas de nuestro contrato matrimonial ¿que quieres?

- No te preocupes, no es mucho lo que quiero - respiró profundamente antes de seguir. - Quiero que se me consulte con todo aquello que me concierna en esta la casa y en el matrimonio, y lo más importante, en mi vida…

- Bien… creo que ya te he dado esa libertad…

- No cuando veo a esa perra paseándose por mí casa.

- Yo veo a Draco y no digo nada – dijo sereno.

- ¡Por mi puedes romperle la cabeza a ese idiota que no me molestaría en lo absoluto! – aulló – mándalo de una patada al mismo infierno si quieres, y te aseguro que yo puliré el zapato con el que le des una patada en el….

- Buen punto – rió – y creo que entendí el mensaje…

- Solo te detuve, porque lo trajo Bradsford, tu amigo…

- Está bien... entonces, tu tomarás el control de todo lo que concierna a la casa y tu vida… siempre y cuando me consultes antes de hacerlo.

- Dije que…

- Mira, acepto estos aires de independencia, pero darte libertad, no significa que lo conviertas en libertinaje… Al menos avísame lo que quieras hacer – ella asintió - ¿Algo mas?

- Yo… - se puso colorada de repente y se apretó las manos para darse valor. Harry la miró tratando de adivinar que es lo que se le ocurriría ahora. – yo también quiero tener poder de decisión en cuanto…. – el color de la cara se intensificó – en cuanto… al sexo – agregó en un tono muy bajo que Harry no escuchó.

- Disculpa, no escuché lo último que dijiste….

- Si, lo escuchaste – dijo terca.

- No, no lo hice – dijo mas terco.

- El sexo…

- ¿El sexo de quien? – dijo perdido en la conversación.

- ¡Nuestro! – dijo exasperada

- ¿Que tiene "nuestro sexo"? – dijo divertido. Ella resopló resignada. Si ya habia tenido el valor de decirle lo anterior, podía hacer un esfuerzo mas y decirle todo lo que quería… aunque eso significara que se muriera de vergüenza al decirlo.

- Que yo quiero decidir también… - lo miró – que yo quiero decidir también, cuando, donde, como y cuantas veces… hacerlo… no quiero que sea solo tu decisión – Harry sonrió aun mas y sin decir nada, la abrazó, mirándola a los ojos; se acercó y la beso con dulzura. Ginny suspiró y olvidando la vergüenza pasada, lo abrazó con fuerza e intensificó el beso, introduciendo su inquieta lengua en la boca de Harry, que lo hizo gemir. Rápidamente ella se separó, pero él aun la mantenía apretada a su cuerpo.

- Estoy… muy de acuerdo con eso – dijo entusiasmado.

- Pero si yo no quiero hacerlo, tú tienes que aceptar mi negativa.

- Bien… pero… - la besó en el cuello – exijo el derecho de seducirte, y con ello hacerte cambiar de actitud.

- Bien – dijo ella apoyando sus manos en los anchos y masculinos hombros, en un intento de separarlo, aunque fue en vano.

- ¿Algo más? – le susurró sensualmente. – o quieres que sellemos nuestro nuevo contrato de otra manera… - la invitación era excitante, pero Ginny no se iba a dejar arrastrar por la lujuria, y aunque hubiera asentido entusiastamente, se obligó a seguir con esa actitud, de _"Harás todo lo que yo te diga esta noche, o te daré calabazas"_

- Si – se separó bruscamente – quiero que en este momento, saques a patadas a esa zorra de Romilda Vane de mi casa y de tu vida...

- Ginny… - dijo suspirando.

- No hay ninguna concesión sobre ese punto – se abrazo a él y acercó sus labios a los de Harry, pero no le besó – te lo dije bien claro – lo miró – no quiero ser tu perra favorita.

- No lo… - dijo

- Cállate- él la miró y sus ojos verdes, adquirieron un tono oscuro, debido a su excitación – No quiero ser tu perra favorita… – le dio un beso brusco y caliente, que lo desestabilizó, antes de separarse, lo mordió delicadamente en su labio inferior, como marcándolo. Harry sintió en ese momento que perdía toda la racionalidad – quiero ser tu única perra. – y volvió a besarlo, para que no le quedaran dudas, de lo que decía. - ¿Está claro?

- Okay – dijo ciego de deseo. – claro... como el cristal…

- Bien… - le acarició la nariz con la suya, y luego ronroneó - si quieres que la cláusula pequeña del contrato se cumpla esta noche, serás mejor que te apresures en hacer lo que te exijo – él la miro sin entender - Te daré cinco minutos, de los cuales utilizarás los dos primeros para correr a esa puta, y yo utilizaré los minutos restantes para tranquilizarme y volver a la fiesta, como tu quieres… - lo besó fugazmente - como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada – El se quedó mirándola un segundo – el tiempo corre…. Y ya te quedan cuatro minutos y medio… - sonrió – yo que tu no los desperdiciaría en quedarte como un estupido mirándome – Le devolvió la chaqueta, se dio vuelta, y se apoyó en la baranda – a menos que no quieras terminar la noche en mi cuarto. – el sonido amortiguado de la música en el salón fue lo único que se escuchó en los siguientes diez segundos. Luego Harry se acercó a su oído con la respiración entrecortada.

- Solo dame un minuto… - Ginny no dijo nada, y escuchó el fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sonrió satisfecha. Al menos esa noche, iba a salirse con la suya. Exactamente un minuto y medio después de que Harry se marchara, Ginny vio que por el jardín, una muy ofuscada Romilda se marchaba, amablemente acompañada por dos guardias de seguridad que le cerraron las rejas en su nariz. Dos minutos después, Hermione la encontró aun en la terraza con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Hermione.

- Si… - la miró- ahora está todo en orden.

- ¿Y antes?

- Antes… - sonrió - solo tuve que poner algunos puntos sobre las ies – rió...

- Veo que ya se te pasó el enojo… - dijo divertida.

- No era enojo – dijo tomándola del brazo – solo es darme mi lugar – miró hacia la puerta– ¿has visto a Harry?

- Bueno… luego de discutir, discretamente con tu amiga… - rieron - dejó que los guardias la escoltaran a la salida y segundos después, se unió al grupo de "peces gordos".

- ¿Peces gordos?

- Si… tu sabes, los socios del resort – bufó – Ron estaba charlando con ellos porque cree que es una buena idea invertir algo de lo que gana como presidente de la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch.

- No es tan tonto entonces… ¿eh?

- Pero yo le he dicho que tiene que analizarlo con calma… no es poco el dinero que quiere arriesgar…

- Harry, ha invertido la mitad de su fortuna y si él piensa que será una excelente inversión, que rendirá frutos, no deberías poner objeciones con el dinero – Hermione la miró sorprendida.

- Parece que confías mucho en Harry últimamente. – dijo suspicaz.

- Bien – dijo al abrir la puerta el calor y la música del salón las abrazó – digamos que últimamente Harry está más que dispuesto a cumplir su palabra – sonrió con picardía y luego la miró. Hacía tiempo que su cuñada tenía una actitud diferente, se veía mas femenina, mas relajada respecto a la vida - ¿Vas a decirme por que estas tan distinta últimamente?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Hermione sin entender.

- No lo se – respondió dando una fugaz mirada al salón – tienes la piel mas suave, la mirada brillante – sonrió- tu pelo esta tan enmarañado… ¿que tienes para decirme?

- Nada… aun – susurró para si, pero aun con la música y las risas, Ginny pudo escucharla.

- ¿Pero hay algo para decirme? – Preguntó preocupada – ¿Es Ron?

- Está todo bien entre tu hermano y yo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – Continuaron caminando, charlando y riendo como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, donde era todo alegría y despreocupación, cuando encontró lo que en principio estaba buscando desde que entró al salón. Harry estaba acompañado de un grupo de empresarios cuando lo divisó a los lejos. Sonrió. Le encantaba verlo discutir sobre negocios. Era imposible de creer que ese niño tímido y escuálido, que no quería ser el centro de atención en el pasado, se hubiera convertido en el hombre que estaba frente a ella; tan extrovertido, vehemente y completamente seguro de si mismo. Tan avasallante y sexy cuando gesticulaba, movía las manos… segundos después se acomodaba los lentes y sonreía… ¡Merlín, esa sonrisa…! Ginny estaba convencida que con esa sonrisa podía detener la guerra, hacer desaparecer el hambre y curar el hombre. La manera en que sus labios se tensaban y sus mejillas se contraían… suspiró. Lo amaba tanto, que estaba segura que besaría al mismísimo demonio y aceptaría de vivir en el más sofocante infierno si él se acercaba sonriente y se lo pedía. Se arrimó cautelosamente, y sin importarle que Harry estuviera rodeado de hombres de negocios, le pasó la mano suavemente por la espalda. Ese efímero contacto hizo a Harry tensarse por completo y cuando giro para encontrarse con ella, y esa mirada que eclipsaba hasta el mismísimo sol; se aproximó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Harry se sorprendió al principio por la actitud de su mujer, pero al instante la atrapó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo e intensificó el beso. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Entonces... tenemos ahora otro trato? – dijo perdido en esa mirada castaña. Ella sonrió y le dio corto beso.

Si… ahora tenemos otr contrato... – se abrazaron quedándose así por un largo rato, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse y recordar que no estaban solos. Ginny sonrió mirando a los allí presentes.

- Espero que estén pasando una agradable velada, caballeros – dijo aun abrazada a su esposo.

- Cariño – dijo Harry acariciando su espalda desnuda – tu sabes como somos… – rieron.

- Cuando hablamos de negocios - dijo Bradsford- siempre pasamos una velada agradable.

- Pues… creo que eso no está bien señores – dijo en tono de reproche. Ellos la miraron sin entender –Pienso que no es de caballeros dejar en una velada tan importante a sus mujeres solas... – sonrió – yo, por ejemplo, tengo muchísimas ganas de bailar, y mi querido esposo, que siempre me da con todos los gustos… - le acarició la mejilla con la punta de su pecosa nariz, que hizo a Harry reír.

- Ginny… - dijo divertido – estamos hablando de algo importante – ella se puso seria - es sobre el negocio que tenemos en el Caribe...

- No dudo que sea importante, como todo lo que haces... – él sonrió - pero creo que tienen demasiados días en el año para hablar de trabajo… dudo que los negocios fracasen por divertirse al menos uno o dos días…- suspiró - vamos caballeros, hoy es Navidad… y yo quiero bailar.

- Ginevra… - dijo Harry serio.

- Harry… por favor…

- No puedo complacerte en este momento – le acarició el rostro – estamos a punto de llegar a un acuerdo muy importante y..

- Pero… - rezongo ella.

- Si me disculpan…. – dijo una voz siseante y gélida que los hizo girar abruptamente hacia donde estaba parado Draco – Como bien lo dijo el señor Potter, yo soy un simple empleado que no tiene que tomar decisiones con respecto al tema del que están hablando – Miró a Ginny - Seria un honor para mi, si la señora aceptara bailar conmigo… - miró a Harry desafiante y con la cara tensa – Claro… si su esposo me lo permite… - Harry sintió que todo el odio del mundo se concentraba en su puño derecho y lo obligaba a romperle la cara a ese idiota.

- Yo creo que…

- Por supuesto que acepto, señor Malfoy – dijo Ginny sonriente – Mi esposo no pondrá ninguna objeción – lo miró – ¿Verdad, cariño? – si hubiera podido, Harry habría chillado como un niño caprichoso negándose rotundamente, y jurándole que en el momento que ese hurón moviera un pie, le cortaría con sus dientes, la garganta, pero solo pudo asentir.

- Solo una pieza musical… - dijo cortante. Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

- Solo hasta que tu decidas que esta noche la diversión es mas importante que el trabajo. – Draco lo miró sobradoramente y Harry cerró los puños dispuesto a comérselo vivo en cuanto hiciera algo indebido en frente de todos, con su mujer. Bradsford pareció adivinar lo que Harry pensaba, porque tomó abruptamente del brazo a Draco y este lo miró interrogante.

- Mucho cuidado, muchacho… - Draco arqueó una ceja – No saldrás vivo de esta casa, si te pasas de la raya – Draco sonrió.

- No se preocupe – dijo y Bradsford lo soltó – y tendré en cuenta su consejo – Y, haciéndole una breve reverencia a Ginny, le indicó el camino hacia la pista, dispuesto a jugarse con ella la ultima carta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** bien… creo que es lo suficiente largo para que se entretengan un rato… no es una de mis grandes producciones, pero al menos se deja leer.

quiero que sepan tambien, que entre este fic y el ultimo capitulo de aprendiendo, he pulido mi viejo hobby de diseñar ropa... no saben lo lindo que fue hacer los primeros trazos del traje de novia, o el vestido verde de Navidad... lastima que solo lo hago para divertirme... creanme que si lo hiciera profesionalmente me moriria de hambre!

SE que algunos pensaran que de la manera en que Harry y Ginny se tratan, es bastante estupido que no se den cuenta lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Pues es comprensible que piensen eso… yo también lo creo, pero desgraciadamente uno no piensa igual que los personajes…creo que a veces tienen vida propia dentro de mi cabeza (Y marche un turno en el neuropsiquiatrico, para esta perturbada autora!) Recuerden que la premisa de Harry es Pretender frente a esa sociedad… y cada uno piensa que lo que hace el otro es para cumplir con esa premisa.

¿Les gusto la actitud combativa de Ginny? Surgió con este kilombo que hay en Argentina entre el gobierno y el campo… Mientras escribía me surgió un interrogante, al tiempo que veía como nuestra prepotente presidenta, (con el debido respeto que me merece la envestidura presidencial, y no la persona que ocupa el cargo) ningunea al sector que ha hecho resurgir de las cenizas a este bendito país… ¿porque dejarse oprimir por los poderosos? Ginny comprende que con esa actitud sumisa no llegara a nada, y decide contraatacar... y creo que a Harry le gusta esta faceta de Ginny agresiva… veremos que surge entre ellos desde ahora… (Mentes pervertidas, estarán de parabienes… mentes inocentes y castas, abstenerse! Ja ja)

Lo de Ron y Harry es un párrafo aparte… Yo como Rowling no puedo mantenerlos enojados mucho tiempo… así que me tome la libertad de acercarlos.. Solo el tiempo dirá si esa relación prospera o no… crucen los dedos para que así sea!

Si hay algún error de tipeo u ortográfico, disculpen… mi teclado está como el gobierno de mi país… para atrás! Se receptan donaciones… tomates y demás cosas.. no manden soja, por estos lados parece ser una mala palabra…

Dejen reviews… el capitulo que viene es hot… o no, veré que sale de esta cabeza

Solo me resta decir una cosa… más allá de toda bandería política, recen por la paz social de mi país…

Saludos Silvia


	28. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

Sexy is Back, again!!

Hola!! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Pensándolo bien, creo que si se acuerdan de mi, pero no de la manera en que yo creo, sino todo lo contrario! (Una manera en la que se acuerdan de mi madre, de mi y de mi reputación!! Ja ja) Sé que les debo una disculpa, por mi retraso… sé, que les debo un millón de disculpas a todos los que me piden encarecidamente que actualice mi otro fic… y se las pido, solo que por favor, tengan paciencia. No es por falta de inspiración, es por falta de tiempo. Y cansancio… y no ayuda el hecho de que, desgraciadamente, la tía Muriel (Mi computadora) Está en las últimas y no puedo hacer nada por ella… no les aseguro nada, pero estén atentos.

Por supuesto, a todos aquellos que me dicen que no puede ser que deje un fic inconcluso, les digo: nunca dejo nada por la mitad. Así me lleve meses o años… siempre termino lo que me propongo hacer.

¡Muy feliz día del amigo, a todos los que me consideren como tal! Acá se celebra el día del amigo el 20 de julio, con motivo de la llegada del hombre a la luna. No me pregunten por que carajo lo dispusieron así, pero no es de sorprenderse. En Argentina todo puede pasar…. Feliz día Paloma. Aunque andes de vacaciones, por España.

SE que les prometí un capitulo hot… no es muy hot, pero tienes sus escenitas. No es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero se deja leer.

Disfrútenlo…

Y Julio Cleto Cobos… ¡sos mi ídolo! ¡Aguante el campo, carajo!

**Capitulo 27**

Ginny estaba realmente fastidiada a medida que avanzaban, esquivando invitados, a través del salón. Se dió cuenta que el hacerse la mujer fatal e intentar, con su actitud, seducir a Harry, no le sirvió de nada y ahora tenía que lidiar con el idiota de Draco, a quien aceptó su invitación a bailar con el único propósito de hacer rabiar a Harry. Sonrió. _"¡Y vaya que lo conseguí!" _

La pista estaba poblada de gente que se divertía al ritmo de los acordes de la fastuosa orquesta, que se ubicaba al final del salón. Ginny, sin tener en cuenta si Draco la seguía o no, llegó al centro del lugar destinado para bailar y se dio vuelta sólo para encontrar bien cerca de ella a su acompañante que sonreía triunfante. Chasqueó la lengua y con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, hizo que las esmeraldas de sus aretes, chocaran contra su cuello.

- No sé por qué sonríes de esa manera… – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿No sabes por qué? – dijo mostrándole toda su dentadura – Porque estás conmigo… razón suficiente, para que los dientes quieran salirse de mi boca… – intentó acercarse mas de lo debido, pero ella retrocedió no permitiéndole ningún movimiento que hiciera desconfiar a Harry.

- Procura que nadie te saque los dientes de otra manera – sonrió burlona – como de un golpe de puño. - Draco se puso serio, pero luego volvió a sonreír, y le tomó las manos intentando nuevamente arrimarla hacia él, pero una vez mas ella se escabulló.

- No pelees contra lo evidente… – dijo – estás bailando conmigo porque te morías por estar cerca de mi, ¿o me equivoco? – sonrió con la misma lascivia y vulgaridad que ella recordaba.

- De principio a fin… - dijo molesta, Girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba su esposo. Draco miró hacia el grupo de hombres, y vió que Harry los miraba detenidamente. Ginny también pudo apenas verlo, porque ante su mirada, Harry dio vuelta rápidamente la cara, como prestándole atención a lo que en esos momentos decía Bradsford. Miró a Draco que tenía la misma expresión de petulancia de los tiempos en Hogwarts. _"Como pude equivocarme tanto contigo" _pensó.- No veas mi aceptación a tu invitación como un triunfo- lo miró – y mantén la distancia, recuerda que soy una mujer casada.

- Eso, preciosa, tienes que recordarlo tú… – dijo sonriendo y haciéndola dar una vuelta alrededor suyo.

- Creeme, lo recuerdo todo el tiempo… - Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pero ella tenía cuidado de mantenerse bien separada de Draco. De vez en cuando Ginny echaba un vistazo hacia el grupo de su esposo. Harry no la miraba, pero se notaba en su cara lo tenso que estaba. _"¡que se joda!"_ pensó.

En rueda de socios, Harry estaba a punto de mandarlos todos a la mierda, librarse de ellos, arrasar con todos los que se pusieran en su camino, y arrancarle la piel a ese imbecil de Draco por querer quitarle su más preciada joya. Sentía que en cada latido, el corazón mandaba al cerebro litros de sangre caliente que lo nublaban, y le impedían tener cualquier pensamiento racional, cada vez que daba vuelta la cara, de manera casual y lo veía a él sonreír de esa manera, como burlándose. Apuró una copa de champaña que podría saber a agua…. Mierda, hubiera querido tener una botella de vodka, Whisky, o tequila… algo que le quemara la garganta y que lo moviera… _"Romperle la piernas… matarlo si se atrevía a tocarla en frente de todos…"_ No podía quedarse ahí, mientras ese hombre intentaba arrebatarle de sus brazos a la mujer de su vida… miró a Remus, que lo observaba detenidamente. Evitó la mirada de alerta, que le enviaba. Esa que siempre le mostraba su amigo cuando sabía que Harry iba a dejar salir el animal interno… Buscó un mozo, y le hizo señas para que le trajera algo más fuerte. Sonrió al ver al joven que presuroso le traía lo que deseaba. Whisky añejado de _Odsen_.

- Harry – la voz de Bradsford lo sacó de esa pesadilla en la que se encontraba. Lo miró y el canoso hombre lo miraba serio. – Siento que estás algo enfadado… - Carraspeó – ¿acaso lo de la decoración de las cabañas te tiene…?

- No, Sam. No estoy enojado… – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. – en realidad no me gustó que hayas tomado una decisión, sin consultármelo… – el hombre tosió nervioso– Yo siempre te consulto, hasta por nimiedades. Lo de la decoración… - lo miró dúramente - tu sabes perfectamente que es la cara del complejo. Si dejamos este tema en manos inexpertas, sucede lo que ves. - lo miró serio – y ahora tendremos que atrasar todo, por una tonta cantidad de dinero que quisiste ahorrar… tu y el imbecil de tu empleado. – agregó con una voz cargada de asco.

- En verdad Harry, lamento…

- No te apenes – dijo al darse cuenta de la rudeza de su voz, y sonriendo agregó – no es algo que no se pueda solucionar – miró a Remus – quisiera que busques a Paul Simmons, el decorador que se encargó de refaccionar mi casa. – Remus asintió – dile que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar con él al final de la velada.

- Me temo que te hemos perdido… - dijo Bradsford sonriente y aliviado. El arqueó una ceja. – ¡el matrimonio te ha arruinado! – Los demás rieron. El solo apuró el vaso y frunció la frente cuando tragó el Whisky. - creo que Ginevra, ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo.

- Deberíamos otorgarle una medalla al valor… – dijo Remus – Ginny tiene que lidiar con un demonio como Harry, y lo hace demasiado bien…

- Gracias amigo – dijo tomando una copa de champaña. Se despidió de todos, de mala manera, y fue, dispuesto a saludar a otro grupo de empresarios. En el camino Remus, lo atajó. Harry lo miró con rabia – ¿Y ahora qué?

- Mírate, estás descontrolado – Harry rodó los ojos, visiblemente molesto- a punto de saltarle encima a Malfoy.

- Si solo se atreviera… - bufó- ¡Le voy a enseñar que con lo mío nadie se mete! – rugió.

- Cálmate… - dijo reteniéndolo – ¿serías capaz de hacer un escándalo en frente de todos?

- No soporto… – dijo angustiado, mirándolo a los ojos – no puedo soportar verlo así… tocando lo que es mío… deseando lo que yo tengo… no puedo soportar pensar que ella… - respiró. entrecortado – que ella…

- Por favor – dijo bajando la voz – dale un poco de confianza… Ginny te ha demostrado…

- ¿Qué? – dijo seco – ¿Qué puede demostrarme ella, Remus? ¿Amor? lo único que me ha demostrado es que le encanta follar… y lo que mas miedo me da es que no sea solo conmigo, con quien podría disfrutar como lo hace…

- Escúchame… vamos a saludar a los japoneses. – Harry suspiró. - Están interesados en la franquicia de la tienda de Fred y George. Anímate… dale chances a tu mujer – Harry bajó la cabeza – Vamos… –le palmeó la espalda, dirigiéndolo hacia el grupo. Al menos tratar de entender lo que decían esos japoneses lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

En otra parte del salón, la música era más movediza, hecho que a Draco no le agradó en lo absoluto. Aun así, hacía todo lo posible por atraer la atención de su acompañante. Aunque ella estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo. Pensó en cómo cambiaba la vida. Hacía apenas unos meses, estaba dispuesta a dar vuelta el mundo, y luchar contra Goliat, para estar al lado de este hombre; y hoy no podía verlo… lo detestaba. Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo se revelaba ante el solo contacto de sus manos, contra las suyas. Quería deshacerse de esa situación. Correr… estar con Harry. Sentir sus manos tan masculinas recorrer su piel, sus labios en su parte mas sensible… sintió que la electricidad que solía recorrer su cuerpo, aparecía, como cada vez que pensaba en él, o estaba con él. _"Maldita sea Harry, Por que no vienes de una vez y me evitas estar con este idiota…" _

- Haz cambiado tanto… - dijo Draco en un susurro.

- Todos cambian… – dijo ella indiferente, saludando sonriente a una pareja de baile que estaba cerca.

- Yo no… sigo siendo igual – ella rió – ¿no me crees?

- ¡Claro que te creo! – dijo con sarcasmo – sigues siendo el mismo… _("hijo de puta")_ de siempre- agregó con desgano, ya arrepentida de estar allí, y observando hacia todos lados, buscando una posibilidad para librarse de esa innecesaria conversación.

- Aun te amo… - le susurró. Ginny resopló.

- Trataré de vivir con eso – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Mírate, estás tan hermosa… - suspiró- he tratado por todos los medios de no mirarte esta noche, pero te juro que no puedo evitarlo.

- Hay una manera muy fácil de que lo hagas… - él la miró – Busca tu abrigo, y lárgate de mi casa. – dijo duramente –No tienes nada que hacer aquí. No después de todas las mentiras que inventaste de nuestro encuentro con el solo propósito de hundir mi matrimonio y fastidiar a Harry.

- Si te sirve de excusa, lo hice porque te amo – dijo – no puedes culparme por tratar de recuperarte.

- No, nunca me servirían de excusa, unas palabras dichas tan efímeramente… si realmente sintieras eso que dices, me dejarías en paz… como te lo he pedido ese día. Lo que no entiendes es que lo tuyo no es mas que un orgullo barato e infundado.

- Pero…

- Y lo de tratar de recuperarme… - lo miró con desprecio – no puedes recuperar algo que nunca has tenido. – Draco se tensó, evidenciando la rabia que estaba a punto de salir.

- Eres cruel – ella chasqueó la lengua – te estás convirtiendo en una persona fría y superficial, como tu querido esposo.

- ¡Ja, y el muerto se asusta del degollado! – sonrió falsamente – Me da gracia tu actitud. –la miró a los ojos - No sé que haces bailando con una persona así, en primer lugar – y agregó - Después de todo, yo para ti, soy _"solo la puta oficial de Harry Potter"._

- Ya te lo he dicho… No puedo evitar, querer estar contigo – le acarició la cintura – Después de ver en la espectacular mujer que te has convertido- dijo en voz baja- todavía está en pie mi oferta – ella lo miró con asco – si tu quisieras – e intentó abrazarla. Ella se puso rígida y le clavó las uñas en el hombro.

- Compórtese señor Malfoy – dijo agriamente y luego sonrió – ¿crees que necesito algo de lo que pudieras ofrecerme?

- Si – respondió y en su mirada había deseo – y mas…

- No me hagas vomitar… - dijo Ginny.

- Admítelo – dijo él sonriendo – aunque reniegues por todo lo que hemos vivido y por todo lo que te he dicho, no puedes haber dejado de amarme tan rápidamente. – suspiró – Mira, sé que estás herida y molesta, pero también sé, que a pesar de todo…

- Estás tan equivocado, Draco – dijo en respuesta – claro que puedo dejar de amarte tan rápidamente – él la miro. Ella levantó el mentón con altivez y agregó segura de sus palabras – cuando tienes a un hombre como Harry a tu lado, puedo asegurarte que si. – Draco dejó de sonreír – y lo que tú creías que era amor, puedo asegurarte que para mí, fue solo un simple cariño de adolescente.

- No puedes decirme eso – respondió- después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…

- Acabo de hacerlo.

- No eres tú la dueña de esas palabras…

- Claro que lo soy – dijo sonriendo – Soy Ginevra Potter.

- Veo que ahora reniegas de tu tan noble apellido de soltera.

- ¡Claro que no reniego de ser lo que soy! A pesar de lo que quieras insinuar, estoy muy orgullosa de ser una Weasley. Pero ahora estoy casada, con Harry Potter. – resopló – sólo recalco mi apellido de casada, y el nombre de mi esposo porque parece que tu pareces olvidarlo continuamente.

- Aun así, no puedes borrar todo lo que vivimos…

- Por supuesto que no – dijo tranquila - y te agradezco que hayas estado en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida… - suspiró – pero eso no significa que en honor a todos esos momentos, yo tenga que aceptar lo que me propones… ya no soy la de antes Draco, si al menos pudieras entenderlo… si pudieras entender que estoy casada y que realmente yo… yo no tengo intenciones de contrariar los deseos de mi esposo… de ninguna manera.

- No puedo – dijo dolido – no puedo ser como tu, comportarme como una autentica reina de hielo,… aceptar acostarte con un tipo al que no amas, solo por un maldito contrato – ella bajó la mirada - se que no puedes fingir el asco que puedes tenerle cuando él… - ella levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de darle un bofetón pero se contuvo.

- Si puedo… puedo fingir un matrimonio y aceptar todo lo que Harry tenga para proponerme. Pero no te equivoques, él no me da asco, y tampoco es la obligación de un contrato lo que me impulsa a acostarme con él- dijo segura. Draco la miró incrédulo - como te lo dije anteriormente, cuando tienes a un hombre al lado como Harry… - él le aprieto con fuerza la mano.

- No puedes – dijo apretando los dientes – ¡yo te amé!... Respeté tu estúpida decisión de no… y aunque me digas esas cosas que me hieren, te sigo amando… - y la miró a los ojos – y por mas que quiero, no puedo olvidarte…

- ¿Me amaste no? – él asintió - y me eras fiel…. Verdad – él no movió ni un músculo, pero luego contestó.

- Sabes que si…

- Por favor – rió – ¿crees que soy la misma ilusa de antes? – él la miro sin comprender – me amabas… ¿y me lo demostrabas a cada rato no?

- Sabes que siempre fue así… que te amaba y que por eso respetaba cada una de tus disposiciones, a pesar de que me dolían en el alma tus rechazos…

- Ah… ahora agregamos el dolor… - rió – Y en nombre de todo ese dolor que te causaban mis rechazos, tú me engañabas, acostándote con todas las chicas de Slytherin, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ¿no? – él abrió los ojos – pero claro, de eso no habrá ninguna prueba porque tu, muy convenientemente les borrabas la memoria, ¿me equivoco? – dijo sonriendo – todo para que tu tonta e inmaculada novia nunca se enterara… - él estaba con la boca abierta.

- Cómo lo…

- ¿Te preguntas cómo lo supe? – Rió – Ay Draco, deberías cuidar lo que dices cuando te emborrachas… ¿no sabes que el alcohol funciona en ti peor que unas gotas de veritaserum? – más risas – Aunque lo peor de todo es que se te dé por soltar la lengua, cuando estás con una puta como Romilda Vane –se puso rojo – Una puta paga nunca es de fiar… - rió – y menos cuando el tipo que le paga, no es otro que tu tan famoso archirival – miró hacia donde estaba Harry, quien ahora estaba con un grupo e empresarios de origen japonés. Su esposo bebía casi mordiendo la copa, de la rabia que tenía, pero aun así, no la miraba.

- Ginny, no…

- Si, Draco, tu sabes que si… y no vale la pena que lo niegues ahora. No me afecta en lo absoluto – dijo y se detuvo. El la miraba estupefacto – las chicas de tu casa, cuando estábamos en el colegio… las mujeres muggles, una vez terminada la escuela, eran buenas para ti, porque nunca sabrían del mundo mágico y de mi… ni yo me enteraría de su existencia. Aunque no dudo que les hayas hecho lo mismo que a tus compañeras... – seguía, y enumeraba con los dedos – veamos, quien más… De seguro tu vieja y decrépita secretaria, que por casualidad conocí, y que con sorpresa advertí que no era otra mas de tus mentiras… la arquitecta que conociste en el Caribe, mientras aun estábamos de novios y tu de seguro engatusaste como a mi… y claro, Romilda Vane… aunque esa no cuenta porque ya estaba casada con Harry cuando te revolcaste con ella.- Rió – ¡vaya manera de demostrarme tu amor!! – él bajó la cabeza. Luego levantó la mirada, pero Ginny ya no pudo ver el supuesto amor que le profesara hace unos instantes. Lo que veía en ellos era rencor y despecho.

- Veo que tienes una opinión negativa de mí…

- No Draco, no te equivoques – dijo seria – te veo tal como eres… un Slytherin en cuerpo y alma, ambicioso y sin escrúpulos… capaz de mentir y de sacar provecho de cualquier cosa, con tal de beneficiarse…

- ¿Y tú me hablas de ambición? – dijo levantando la voz. Ella sin amedrentarse lo miró.

- No te conviene hacer escándalos en mi casa – siseó – Lo que Harry hizo contigo no es nada comparado a lo que la gente de seguridad harán, con solo chasquear mis dedos – Draco miró alrededor y vio a cuatro guardias, que lo miraban expectantes, como cuatro perros bien entrenados, esperando una orden del amo.

- Si, has cambiado – dijo bajando la voz, pero no dejando ese tono belicoso.

- Claro que si – dijo ella – ya no soy la tonta e ilusa que se cree todo lo que le dices – espetó – no tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra.

- Lo sé – le levantó las manos – mírate… mira en lo que te has convertido – Ella le quitó las manos y las bajó rápidamente – joyas de las mas caras – pasó su manos indecorosamente por la tela del vestido – vestidos de diseñador… zapatos de los mas costosos – intentó acariciar su cara pero ella esquivó la mano – nunca te he visto tan maquillada y arreglada… tan perfecta y sofisticada… todo lo que una vez detestabas…

- Como te dije, ya no soy la de antes… - dijo seria – Estoy casada con un hombre famoso y muy rico, y entenderás que debo estar a su altura – sonrió – y después de las primeras joyas, ya no lo veo como un deber…

- Te has convertido en todo lo que antes aborrecías – la asió con fuerza – pero aun así te quiero para mí – intentó acercarse con el propósito de darle un beso – te deseo tanto que hasta me duele el cuerpo – la miró a los ojos mientras ella intentaba zafarse – te amo… y te exijo una oportunidad, por todo lo que vivimos juntos…

- Hazte un favor – dijo con asco– no vuelvas a hablar de amor – se soltó bruscamente – cuando esa palabra sale de tu boca, lo único que logras es ponerte en ridículo.

- Ginevra – intentó decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No – dijo alterada al tiempo que se retorcía la pulsera de esmeraldas – no intentes arruinar mi matrimonio… no me busques, ni me molestes más. – lo miró – Entiéndelo, no te amo… dudo que alguna vez te haya amado. No arruines el poco cariño que alguna vez te tuve. ¡Eres tan cínico! Hablando en nombre del amor, cuando lo nuestro para ti, siempre fue una maldita farsa, una mentira que inventaste con el único propósito de volver a ser el Draco Malfoy de antes de la guerra… era muy bueno para tí estar conmigo, una ferviente admiradora de la obra de Dumbledore, una miembro de la familia de sangre mas pura del mundo mágico, de la familia que peleó junto a Dumbledore para vencer a Voldemort. Eso fui para ti, una tabla de salvación, un objeto al cual te aferraste para no hundirte junto a los de tu familia… y dices que me amas. – agregó con sorna- si tan solo me hubieras querido un poco, no me hubieras engañado de esa manera… pero no, lo hiciste, y ahora que ya te he descubierto, sigues negándolo… ¿con que propósito Draco? ya no me interesa lo que puedas ofrecerme… ¡Con Harry tengo todo lo que necesito, y mucho mas!

- Pero…

- ¿Como puedes decirme que me amas, después de demostrarme el poco respeto que me tenías cuando éramos novios, y lo mucho que me odias al gritarme en frente de todos en el Caldero Chorreante, cuánto es el asco que te provoco?

- Ginevra, por favor…

- La forma en que me humillaste en ese lugar no voy a perdonártelo nunca… - lo miró – Así que por favor te pido yo, déjame en paz – Draco intentó tomarla nuevamente, pero un brazo lo retuvo con fuerza. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio a Harry que estaba apretando los puños, para no perder el control.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- ¡Harry! - dijo Ginny sorprendida, para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa y abrazar a su esposo – estaba preguntándome cuanto tiempo te tomaría decodificar mi mensaje – le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello,

- Solo me tomó un segundo… pero uno de los japoneses, estaba poniéndose pesado con eso de los negocios, así que, decidí venir y ejercer mis derechos de esposo…- la apretó a su cuerpo y la besó, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, que observaba impotente la escena y luego clavaba una mirada de odio hacia Harry. Este la abrazó con más fuerza e intensificó el beso, haciéndola suspirar. Luego se separaron y la miró sonriente – ¿entonces bailamos? – ella lo miró y asintió – bien…

- Estaba bailando conmigo – trató de argumentar Draco.

- Ya no… - rugió – lárgate y déjame en paz a mi mujer – Draco no se movió. Harry lo miró y bufó - Señor Malfoy, tiene algo más que decirme, o a mi esposa?

- No lo creo Harry… – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Ya todo quedó muy claro entre el señor Malfoy y yo… ¿Verdad? – El solo bajó la mirada.

- Estupendo… - dijo Harry y la levantó por la cintura, haciéndola dar una vuelta por el aire. Ginny ahogó un gritito de euforia – porque desde este preciso instante, voy a ocuparme de ti – la besó – y de tu diversión… - ella rio – Adiós señor Malfoy – agregó sin dejar de mirar los ojos castaños y brillantes de su esposa – Ve a divertirte, pero no te emborraches… no sabes lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser con unas cuantas copas de mas. – rió – y demasiado revelador, tengo que agregar – Draco sólo pudo contener el insulto que tenia en la lengua, y mordiéndose, se alejó, dejándolos bailando demasiado lento y acaramelados.

- La fiesta esta llevándose a cabo con normalidad, ¿no crees? – dijo Ginny para romper ese silencio tan denso entre ellos. Harry solo la miraba a los ojos. Ginny no podía sostenerle la mirada, y trataba de mirar hacia el salón. Al no obtener respuesta tuvo que mirarlo. El la observaba detenidamente, para luego sonreír burlonamente – ¿Que? ¿Acaso no lo crees así?

- Si le llamas normal al par de golpes que me diste; la presencia de gente inesperada, y que luego aceptes muy suelta de cuerpo y sonriente, bailar con tu exnovio – le apretó la cintura – dejándome en ridículo frente a mis socios…

- No exageres... – dijo chasqueando la lengua – los golpes que te di solo fueron para acomodar la realidad – él rió. – y lo de mi exnovio, creeme que mas lo he sufrido yo, que tu…

- ¿Qué hablaste con Malfoy? – ella lo miró.

- Nada importante… – dijo serena.

- ¡Quiero saberlo! – demandó. Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, y él ablandó la mirada.

- Quiso hacer lo de siempre, tratar de que caiga nuevamente con palabras bonitas, y que recapacite en nombre del amor que nos teníamos…

- ¿Y? – dijo expectante.

- ¿Y qué? – Harry bufó. Ya estaba más que desesperado al verla bailar y hablar con Malfoy, para ahora demostrarle que estaba paralizado por el miedo de perderla.

- Por Merlín, ¿qué le contestaste?

- ¿Que supones tu que podría contestarle? – dijo disgustada. Harry estuvo a punto de ahorcarla, pero se contuvo y solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – pues, le dije que era una mujer casada, que me dejara en paz… que no me molestara con palabras absurdas…

- Y él... ¿insistió?

- Claro que insistió – dijo resoplando, y haciéndole notar que la conversación no era de su agrado. Pero Harry no iba a dejarlo así. Tenía que saber… estar completamente seguro antes de aplastar a ese infeliz, por tratar de reconquistar a su esposa. – Draco Malfoy no sería quien es, si no tratara de salirse con la suya. – El tensó la cara

- Y tu…

- ¿Qué hice? – él asintió – bueno… - sonrió con picardía – lo amenacé con hacerlo sacar a patadas por los de seguridad si seguía en sus trece – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – No es para tanto… - dijo indiferente – no es tonto, sabe lo que perdería si provoca un escándalo en nuestra casa.

- Bien – dijo mas tranquilo y la abrazó. Siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose al menos una hora más, al ritmo de los diferentes acordes que tocaba la orquesta. Los temas mas románticos eran especialmente aprovechados por Harry, pero Ginny no se quedaba atrás en cuestiones de seducción. Sus pequeños dedos jugueteaban con el pelo que nacía en la nuca de Harry, dándole suaves masajes que mas lo ponían tenso que relajarlo, haciéndole subir la temperatura corporal. A consecuencia de ese pequeño detalle él la apretaba a su cuerpo y le rozaba delicadamente la espalda con la yema de los dedos, logrando que ella ronroneara en su oreja, avivando más el fuego. Ginny estaba segura de que si hubieran estado a solas, sin tanta gente alrededor, Harry no hubiera perdido un instante y la hubiera llevado con premura a su cuarto, o quizás uno de los sillones que aparecieron, mas entrada la noche, a lo largo del salón hubiera sido su destino final... Sonrió satisfecha, pues esa siempre fue la intención, volverlo loco. Solo faltaba una cosa, para que lo que se proponía se llevara a cabo.

- Harry…- dijo separando su cabeza del pecho de su esposo.

- ¿mm?- solo respondió.

- No quiero follar esta noche… - Harry sintió una horrible punzada en su parte mas sensible, tan fuerte que lo hizo ponerse tenso y separarse bruscamente de su esposa.

- ¿Que? – chilló, haciendo que los que se encontraban cerca voltearan a verlos. Ella rió – ¿qué? - Repitió bajando la voz y terriblemente rojo más de la rabia que de la vergüenza. – creo que habíamos quedado en algo tu y yo- la miró - corrígeme si estoy equivocado.

- Mmm – dijo ella haciéndose la pensativa. Harry bufó – Recuérdamelo. – y le dio un suave beso en el mentón, que no ayudaba para nada a Harry, quien suspiró exasperado.

- Dijiste que si me portaba bien, y hacía todos los deberes que tu me habías encomendado… – ella sonrió divertida – esta noche… bueno, tendríamos que validar la letra chica del contrato – ella rió.

- Bien entonces no, no estás equivocado -él abrió la boca y ella la cerró de un beso – yo no creo haber dicho nada contrario a lo acordado… – agregó haciéndose la inocente. Harry frunció las cejas.

- Pero si acabas de decirme que esta noche no íbamos a… - ella lo interrumpió, poniéndole la mano en la boca.

- Yo dije que no quería que me follaras esta noche – lo besó con ganas, introduciendo su lengua y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El se tambaleó un poco por la intromisión, pero luego la abrazó con fuerza y le devolvió la gentileza. Ella se separó un poco, demasiado acalorada, y rozando al hablar con sus labios los de Harry. – Esta noche… – lo miró a los ojos y Harry juró que podía ahogarse en ellos – esta noche quiero que me hagas el amor… - Ella sintió que esas esmeraldas que su esposo tenía por ojos, la quemaban entonces intentó bajar su mirada, pero Harry no la dejó. Ella tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos y un suave rubor en las mejillas… suspiró, tratando de pensar como diablos podría odiar a esa mujer que lo hacía sentir tantas cosas con solo una mirada. La abrazó suavemente, haciéndole notar la tensión en una parte especial de su cuerpo, y la besó, tratando de sintetizar en ese beso todo el amor que le tenía, y que no podía expresarlo, por temor. A pesar de sus palabras, le parecía imposible que ella le pidiera ternura a la hora del sexo, cuando él, lo único que le había prodigado, desde el momento en que había aceptado casarse, dolor. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Sonrió, con el deseo de poseerla le brotaba por cada poro de la piel. ¿Quién era el para negarse a semejante pedido?

- Lo que tu quieras… - le contestó susurrando al oído – lo que tu quieras…

- ¿Harry? – dijo ella, aun con mas rubor que antes. Harry pudo jurar que sus orejas ardían de la vergüenza. El la miró sin entender.

- ¿Que mas quieres ratita? – dijo ronroneándole al oído, haciéndola suspirar.

- Hacía tiempo que no me decías ratita – él se mordió la lengua, tratando de golpearse por ser tan idiota, y arruinar un momento como ese, con una sola palabra.

- Lo siento… - trató de enmendarse - si te he molestado…

- No – sonrió – sé que no lo dices con la intención de antes – El asintió.

- Bien, dime entonces, ¿hay alguna otra petición que agregar a la anterior? – ella bajó la mirada y su nariz se puso roja. El rió y le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara – ¿alguna posición sexual en especial? – ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo. - creo que cualquiera te viene bien…

- Harry... – dijo roja – no es eso…

- Bien, habla ahora o calla para siempre…

- Eh... – bajó la mirada. Sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirlo, pero era más fuerte que ella.

- Vamos, ya llegaste hasta aquí, no te pongas quisquillosa – la obligó a mirarlo- dime Ginevra Potter, dime lo que quieres…

- Quiero… - suspiró- yo…. Creo, y opino que ya no es necesario que… - lo miró – que… que uses el… – se puso roja de repente – condón, ¿no? – agregó en un susurro. Harry abrió los ojos, alarmado. Sabía que si ella le hacía esa petición, en un futuro no muy lejano, cabría la posibilidad de…

- No – ella lo miró - tu sabes perfectamente que eso es algo que no se discute.

- Yo… - dijo ella, tratando de no llorar – yo, hace una semana comencé a tomar la poción para no quedar… - esto lo confundió mas – yo… solo quiero que no uses mas el… condón.

- ¿Por qué? – ella se acercó y lo besó, y luego puso sus labios cerca de su oreja, para que solo él escuchara su respuesta.

- ¿Por que, me preguntas? – le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, y luego delicadamente le pasó la punta de la lengua para suavizar el posible dolor que esta acción le haya causado. Salvo que a Harry le produjo cualquier cosa, menos dolor – porque… porque quiero sentirte dentro de mi. – El se separó dando un respingo y la miró a los ojos, confundido, mareado, y completamente excitado. Ella se quedó allí, quieta, mirándolo con esa mirada entre ángel y demonio, la misma mirada de ángel que tenía después del sexo y la de demonio que lo quemaba cuando estaban enredados entre las sabanas, esperando su respuesta. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiendo que toda la sangre del cuerpo corría caliente y presurosa y se acumulaba en una zona demasiado sensible que había estado soportando estoicamente cada una de las sorpresas que le deparaba la actitud de Ginny. Pero esa declaración fue al acabose de toda defensa… ya se veía enarbolando la bandera de rendición. Maldita sea, esa mujer lo hacia perder cualquier batalla. – Harry… - Esa sola palabra lo hizo volver al salón. De repente la música fue mas fuerte, y las risas de los demás se hicieron presentes. Suspiró, y la miró.

- No… - ella bajó la mirada con un dejo de tristeza. "_Maldición_, pensó, _se sabe todos los trucos"_. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla – solo… - carraspeó – solo si tengo tu palabra de que nunca, nunca te olvidaras de tomar la poción… - ella lo miró algo decepcionada. Solo Merlín sabía que, desde la noche de la reconciliación, había rondado por su cabeza el deseo de que su amor por Harry, se materializara en un hijo… un niño que tuviera su mismo cabello color azabache y difícil de peinar… con sus hermosos ojos, y unas tiernas pequeñitas, alrededor de una pequeña nariz… Que tonta e ilusa había sido. Ahora caía en cuanta que ese deseo nunca sería posible… nunca.

- Sabes que cumpliré mi parte del trato… - solo respondió venciendo las tremendas ganas de llorar. Esas únicas palabras hicieron que Harry perdiera el poco control de sus actos y la apresara fuertemente en sus brazos, haciéndole notar su excitación. Ginny solo cerró los ojos y alcanzó a soltar un suave gemido, que mas echó leña en la inmensa hoguera que tenía Harry por cuerpo.

- Vamos a tu cama… ahora – dijo jadeando.

- Harry… - aguantando los embates de su boca en el cuello.

- No – dijo y sus ojos estaban brillantes - si no nos movemos ya, te juro que lo hago enfrente de todos – ella rió y él la calló con un beso brusco.-

- No podemos irnos ahora… están los invitados – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Harry la arrastraba con su cuerpo hacia la puerta del salón.

- A la mierda con ellos – dijo serio – ¿crees que se darán cuenta si nos largamos de aquí antes que todos?

- Pero, eso dará que hablar… que los anfitriones salgan tan apresurados de la fiesta…

- Estoy tan duro que no me importa lo que digan… solo quiero… - se acerco al oído, y le dijo unas palabras que la hicieron ruborizar.

- ¡No seas grosero! – dijo ella. El la besó.

- Me muero por estar dentro de ti…

- Harry – dijo ella, a punto de sucumbir - si sigues refregándome a tu cuerpo de esa manera, se darán cuenta enseguida – rio coqueta

- No me busques Ginevra Potter – la besó haciéndole saber cuan excitado estaba – porque te aseguro que me vas a encontrar – ella sonrió coqueta – solo un segundo y te arrancaré ese vestido con los dientes y te juro que voy a enterrar…

- Harry…

- ¿Qué? – rugió, y Remus estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Disculpa… - dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Estoy a punto de mandarte a...

- ¡Remus! – dijo Ginny separándose, y haciendo a Harry lanzar una maldición entre dientes – eh…

- Por Merlín… - dijo Remus, mirando a Harry mas abochornado que nunca, tratando de esconderse detrás de su mujer.

- Si, ya lo sabes, solo trata de que no sea tan evidente… – dijo Harry y Ginny comenzó a reírse como una histérica…

- Bien… lo lamento, pero… - dijo Remus colorado – yo… vengo a decirte que la mayoría de los invitados se va.

- ¿Si? Que suerte… -dijo hundiendo su boca en el cuello de su mujer

- Harry… - trató de retarlo, pero la situación era bastante hilarante.

- Por favor, contrólate un poco… - dijo Remus, mirando hacia el salón.

- Adiós Remus… - dijo Harry sonriendo – creo que dijiste que te ibas…

- Harry, lo que Remus quiere decirnos es que…tenemos que despedir a los invitados… - él suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo, contó hasta diez y se separó de su mujer. Ella le dio un suave beso y salió rápidamente tratando de encontrar a su familia.

- Por favor, Remus – dijo Harry molesto – trata de mirar otra cosa que no sea mis pantalones…. Ya no es tan evidente… puedo controlarme.

- No lo parece- Harry rió- No tienes vergüenza…

- Olvide que eras tan pacato…

- Creo que la palabra es educado…

- Bien lo que sea, vete…

- Tanto es…

- ¡No tienes ni la más puta idea! – suspiró. Llegaron hasta donde estaban Ginny y Tonks junto a Hermione y Ron. Sus otros hermanos ya se habían marchado.

- ¡Ay, Harry, que bonito el recuerdo que nos levamos de la fiesta! – dijo Tonks, señalando una delicada pieza de cristal con forma de hada.

- ¡Es para el árbol de Navidad! – dijo Ginny contenta – es una pieza muy especial... dicen que cuando la tienes demasiado tiempo en la mano adopta el color de tu energía…

- Pamplinas… - dijo Ron, poniéndole la capa a Hermione.

- Pues si Harry la tuviera entre sus manos, de seguro que se derrite… – dijo Remus y comenzó a reír. Ginny bajó la mirada, y Harry bufó.

- Remus… - dijo serio – recuerda que mañana debemos ir a la casa de Bradsford, a ver si podemos arreglar lo del resort.

- Okay jefe… - y ayudó a su esposa con el grueso abrigo.

- Ginny, - dijo Tonks abrazándola – la fiesta estuvo magnifica, y espero que para año nuevo aceptes la humilde invitación de venir a cenar con nosotros en nuestra casa.

- Pues… - miró a Ron – yo…

- ¡Ron y Hermione ya aceptaron! – dijo alegre.

- ¡Bien, entonces iremos! – miró a Harry – bueno, debería consultarlo con Harry…

- Olvídalo – dijo Remus – a este loco no logramos sacarlo de casa en año nuevo… - Ginny miró a su esposo.

- ¿No te molesta, verdad? – él negó sonriente – Todo arreglado, entonces…

- Pero no te preocupes por venir vestida de gala – dijo Tonks tironeándose el vestido – Merlín sabe que odio este tipo de fiestas, por estos atuendos tan ridículos que no obligan a usar.

- Dora…- dijo Remus, con un tono de reproche.

- Lo cierto es que puedes venir como te guste… de jeans y zapatillas, si lo deseas.

- ¡Que mejor! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – ¿y nada de joyas verdad?

- ¡Nada, nadita! – dijo Tonks riendo y bajando las escalinatas…

- Bien Hermana, – dijo Ron abrazándola – nos vemos para año nuevo entonces.

- Nos vemos – dijo suspirando – ¿Sabes si vendrán los demás?

- Tú sabes que en año nuevo siempre la pasamos solos, desde que… – dijo él algo triste. Ginny estuvo a punto de lagrimear, pero el brazo y la sonrisa que Harry le brindó la hicieron tener fuerzas.- Charlie va a Rumania, Bill se va a Francia, y los gemelos… bueno, ellos parrandean…

- Entonces la pasaremos en lo de Remus…

- Claro – abrazó a su esposa – ¿nos vamos Hermione?

- Cuando tú quieras… - dijo ella mirándolo con devoción. Ginny sintió envidia del amor que esos dos se tenían. Miró a Harry que solo movía la mano para despedirlos, y luego los observó alejarse por la calle.

- Bien… - dijo suspirando – ¿supongo que ya todo terminó no?

- No – dijo él sonriendo, y Ginny recordó todas las promesas que se hicieron esta noche. – aun falta mi otro regalo…

- ¿Otro regalo? – preguntó curiosa. Él no le respondió. Llamó al elfo, quien le acercó una capa a Ginny y un pequeño aparato a Harry, que resultó ser un control remoto. Harry la ayudó a colocarse el abrigo y tomándola de la mano la llevó hacia el garaje. Era una amplia edificación que estaba separada del edificio principal. Se accedía a ese lugar, por un sendero de piedra, libre de nieve, que cruzaba una zona desconocida del jardín.

- Harry…

- Bien… - dijo apretando el control. Una de las puertas se elevó lentamente. Dentro estaba el Audi de Harry junto a otro vehículo, mas grande, una camioneta, que Ginny nunca había visto. Y más alejado había otra cosa, que estaba cubierta por una inmensa tela opaca.

- ¡Nunca había visto ese vehículo! – dijo señalando la camioneta.

- Es otro de mis autos…

- Como dijiste que no tenías coche luego de que… - lo miró- te accidentaras con el otro.

- Bueno, no suelo usarla todo el tiempo… me gustan mas los autos deportivos… - la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia el objeto que estaba tapado. Ella comenzó a sentir su pulso acelerado, cuando él la soltó y se acercó para tirar de la cubierta…. Fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creerlo. – ¡Feliz Navidad, ratita!

- Harry… - dijo susurrando y acercándose, dejó caer la capa de sus hombros – Harry… - dijo elevando la voz – ¡Harry!! – terminó chillando, haciendo que Harry lanzara una carcajada.

- Veo que te gusta…

- ¿Que si me gusta? – lo miró sin poder creerlo y acariciando las líneas del vehículo – ¡me encanta! – lo miró recelosa – ¿es para mi?

- ¿Acaso ves a alguien más en este lugar? – dijo sonriendo, y dándole las llaves – ven a verlo mejor – No podía creerlo. Harry le había regalado un auto, un Minicooper, color dorado, descapotable… a ojos de Ginny una impresionante pieza de diseño… tenía el techo de cuero negro. Rápidamente se metió en el habitáculo y se aferró con fuerza al volante, respirando profundamente llenándose del olor a cuero nuevo del tapizado. Harry se acercó y ella le abrió la puerta del copiloto. El subió y la miró expectante… - ¿y bien… te gusta?

- Que si… - jadeó – ¿que si me gusta? – chilló, y tan emocionada que estaba tocó la bocina, él rió – ¡me encanta!! - lo abrazó - ¡gracias... gracias!! – lo miró seria – pero no debías molestarte…

- Si no lo quieres, lo devuelvo…

- ¡No! – dijo sujetándole el brazo. – es mío…. ¡Y lo quiero!

- Bien… - sonrió- sé que puede parecerte pequeño…

- ¿Pequeño? – preguntó – ¡es como si hubiera hecho para mí! - miró hacia el asiento de atrás. – no voy a llevar a nadie ahí atrás, por lo que…

- A mi me encanta el espejo retrovisor… – dijo Harry divertido.

- ¿El qué? – dijo jugando con los botones de los comandos que tenía alrededor del volante.

- El espejo retrovisor… - ella lo miró a los ojos – este… – le señaló el espejo y ella mirando hacia el parabrisas, resopló. Colgado del espejo estaba un impresionante collar de esmeraldas y diamantes.

- Harry… - dijo sin aliento. él descolgó el collar y sin que ella dijera mas, se acercó a su cuerpo y le colocó el collar alrededor del cuello

- ¿Ves? – dijo sonriendo mientras ella tocaba la delicada pieza de joyería que descansaba en su pecho – al final, si había collar…

- Yo…

- Shhh. – dijo tomándola del mentón – no digas nada… con tu cara me es suficiente. - y la besó, lentamente, para luego acercarla mas a su cuerpo. ella se dejó besar…. Tratando de decirle cuanto lo amaba. Los besos fueron acrecentando la tensión entre los cuerpos y en un instante, Ginny solo pudo percibir que Harry se deslizó con su asiento hacia atrás, y con una destreza increíble la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas entre sus piernas. Ella sólo jadeó.

- Harry… - El bajó su mano con desesperación desde el cuello rozando el collar de esmeraldas y metiéndose entre el escote del vestido, para acariciar la suave y calida piel de uno de sus pechos.

- Mierda… - susurró- no sabes las veces que me he contenido durante la fiesta… las ganas de tenerte así… admirándote… tocándote, solo para mí- la besó hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Ginny que estaba a punto de colapsar de placer. – Maldita sea… – ella lo miró. Harry tenía rastros de sudor en la frente y el rostro colorado. – temo que lo único malo de este auto, es la completa falta de espacio para… - ella rió, divertida.

- Harry – él la beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca, y con la otra mano libre subía la falda para hundir sus dedos en la caliente y suave piel del interior de los muslos, haciéndola suspirar – Harry… espera – lo miró y trató en vano de luchar por separarse, aunque esa palabra, no era precisamente la que aparecía en su mente, en ese momento.- no podemos…- él la calló nuevamente, con un beso.

- ¿No podemos? – dijo mirándola, con esa mirada retadora… sensual y altamente nociva, para el sistema de defensa femenino. Ella no pudo contestar nada, cuando la lengua de Harry jugueteaba contra su garganta. Se separó un instante, y la miró. - Tranquila, relájate…. - su boca comenzó a descender desde el mentón, pasando por el cuello, y deteniéndose en la garganta para saborearla, otra vez, dejando uno de sus pechos libres para atacarlo con sus labios. Las manos de Harry no podían quedarse quietas y Ginny contagiada por el entusiasmo masculino, se separó un poco, para comenzar, desesperada, a desabrocharle el cinturón. Harry completamente fuera de si, le subió la falda bruscamente, casi rasgando la tela, y comenzó a juguetear con el elástico de las bragas.

- Harry... – dijo en un sensual ronroneo, cuando sus manos se movían como mariposas hacia la camisa, y la desabotonaban. El torso masculino quedó libre, y ella se agachó para besarlo… Harry emitió un gemido ronco.

- Mierda, debí regalarte un auto mas amplio… - ella levantó la mirada, y rió – recuérdame que la próxima vez, te compre una limusina…. – y le arrancó la ropa interior. El siguiente paso fue estar dentro de ella, algo que ambos habían deseado desde el comienzo mismo de la velada. Los movimientos eran lentos, gozando de ese momento robado, único, en ese incómodo lugar, pero a ellos poco les importaba. Lo que más deseaban, era sentirse, y disfrutar el uno del otro. Antes de correrse, la tomó del cabello suavemente y la obligó a mirarlo. Ginny gimió, audiblemente cuando sintió la calidez de la esencia masculina, dentro de su cuerpo. Harry respiraba entrecortado, y acariciaba la tersa piel de uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la boca, le prodigaba suaves besos en el otro. Levantó la mirada para verla, y ella lo miraba a los ojos. Una mirada profunda, de ángel…

- Fue… - sólo pudo decir. El sonrió.

- Si… - seguía acariciándola sensualmente – fue estupendo… - ella sonrió. – no existe una manera mejor de estrenar un coche – rieron…

- Rompiste mi ropa… – dijo levantando sus bragas.- él las tomó, y con un movimiento de manos la reparó.

- Nada que la magia no solucione… - la besó, comenzando a sentir nuevamente la tensión en sus partes sensibles… Ginny gimió, envuelta en esa ola de placer, cuando…

- ¡Señor Potter! – dijo alguien, haciéndolo soltar a Ginny y acomodarle, presuroso, el escote del vestido – uh… eh…. disculpe, yo no sabía… – Harry maldijo en ruso, Ginny se acomodó rápidamente la falda, y uno de los jóvenes encargado de la seguridad no sabía donde meterse.

- No hay problema… – dijo Harry apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, tratando de recuperar el aliento – ya estoy acostumbrado a esto – Ginny rió y luego él acompaño la risa de su esposa con una carcajada, al ver la cara de estupefacción del empleado – bien, a menos que tengas una buena excusa…

- ¡Ah… ah si! – dijo el joven, avergonzado – el señor Simmons, dijo que usted lo buscaba…

- Ah, si, Simmons – salió del auto y se apresuró a ayudar a su mujer. – Si no te importa, - le dijo mirando al joven – le dio el control remoto del garaje – cierra todo y ya puedes irte.

- Si señor… - el joven aun tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Le has dado un susto… - dijo ella divertida.

- ¿Susto? – dijo él suspirando – Debí haberlo matado, por interrumpirnos…- Ella se abrazó a Harry, y él la abrigó con su cuerpo.

- Mis bragas…

- ¿Qué? – dijo perdido.

- Tienes mis bragas…

- Trofeo de guerra – dijo riendo y palmeando el bolsillo e su Smoking.

- Idiota… - dijo ella. El la besó.

- Para que quieres ponértelas, si más tarde…

- ¡Compórtese señor Potter! – dijo ella tratando de ponerse seria, aunque no lo logró – Creo que alguien está esperándolo.

- No te librarás muy fácil de mi… – ella lo miró, tratando de decirle con sus ojos, que si por ella fuera, nunca se separaría de él. Una vez dentro, vieron a Paul sentado en uno de los sillones acompañado del que Harry supuso era su compañero, novio o como lo llamara. Se acercaron.

- Paul…

- Señor Potter – dijo el joven inclinando la cabeza – Ginny querida, no quería irme sin despedirme de ti…

- Gracias por todo Paul… - dijo ella abrazándolo y luego dándole la mano a su acompañante, llamado Terry. Luego le sonrió a su amigo – si no hubiera sido por ti…

- No exageres… - dijo dándole poca importancia al asunto – es mi trabajo… - Harry lo interrumpió.

- ¿Paul, podría hablar contigo en privado?

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Paul, mirando a su amigo.

- Solo será un momento…

- Bien… pero me gustaría que mi compañero… – Harry sonrió y asintió.

- Bien – dijo sonriendo – lleva a tu amigo, y lleva también al gato si quieres, pero necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo…

- Está bien – dijo sorprendido por la actitud tan jovial de el dueño de casa.

- Esperame en la biblioteca, por favor. – los dos jóvenes salieron sin entender el por qué de tan repentina reunión.

- Harry…

- Descuida… - dijo dándole un beso en la frente – solo quiero proponerle un negocio que implica un largo viaje…

- Lo sé… lo que no entiendo es por que no lo haces por la mañana… - lo miró – ¿no estás cansado?

- Tranquila – dijo dándole un beso en la boca – solo me tomará un minuto – la apretó a su cuerpo – por qué no vas subiendo y… - la miró con tal hambre que Ginny jadeó. – Y no creas que lo que hicimos en el garaje, me dejó cansado… eso fue apenas el comienzo. – la besó, con desesperación.

- Te espero arriba…

- Eso está bien… solo que no me esperes dormida – le acarició el trasero. Ella rio – te quiero bien despierta, para cuando irrumpa en tu cuarto – ella se separó rápidamente, y dando saltitos, subió la escalera y se perdió en el piso superior.

**Nota de la autora**: No creo que haya sido uno de los mejores, pero al menos me saque las ganas de decirle a Malfoy todo lo que opino de él. Las escenas entre Harry y Ginny, me costaron mucho, porque no podía dejar de reírme de la situación… Creo que fue demasiado bochornoso para Harry, ¿no creen?

Les prometo que para el próximo capitulo, habrá mas escenas hot, pero no crean que todo es color de rosa… no les diré nada mas.

No piensen que lo de Ginny tocando los controles del auto, fue una pensamiento machista. Las mujeres solemos poner especial enfasis en eso, cuando compramos un auto que en la cantidad de HP que tiene el motor, cuantos km recorre con un litro o galón de combustible, o en cuanto tarda ir de 0 a 100 km por hora... solo nos interesan los detalles!! ja ja.

Ahhh, y para los que se preguntaron quien es **Julio Cleto Cobos**, les diré que es el Vicepresidene de la República Argentina, presidente del Senado de la Nación, quien esta semana se puso los pantalones largos, y votó en contra de la resolución 125, que aumentaba el porcentaje de las retenciones móviles al campo. Un verdadero estadista… no como el pingüi Néstor… sin palabras.

Dejen sus opiniones, y una vez más.

¡Feliz día de la amistad!!

Saludos Silvia


	29. capitulo 28

"_**De nuevo estoy de vuelta, después de larga ausencia, igual que la calandria que asoma al vendaval…."**_** (Fragmento de una canción folclórica argentina, "Luna cautiva")**

**Hola!! Se acuerdan de mi? Si, soy yo!! No lo creen? Esperen a leer este absurdo capitulo y se convencerán que a medias pero he vuelto!! Quiero decir miles de cosas este día, pero antes quiero felicitarme a mi misma por otro año más… Today is my birthday!! Nunca, escúchenlo bien, never ever, voy a revelar mi edad, aunque algunos ya la saben, pero no es cosa de que lo anden chismoseando, cotorreando, y todos los sinónimos que impliquen andar diciendo cuantos años tengo!! **

**Gracias a Paloma que me llamó por teléfono desde España, solo para saludarme… te juro que me alegraste el día!!! **

**No espero regalos, solo espero compartir este capitulo y deseando que de verdad sea de su agrado. Gracias y perdón por todos los mensajes de ánimo y ruegos porque siga. Ya les dije, si no lo termino, no podré con mi conciencia. Y no desesperen, hay imaginación para rato. Lo que no tengo es tiempo, y a veces ganas de sentarme en mi maquina y escribir. Vendí a la tía Muriel y por ahora estoy con la de mi hermano… ¡como extraño a la desgraciada!!**

**Ahora si, ya se dieron cuenta de que volví, porque estoy escribiendo demasiadas boludeces… les dejo el capi**

**Esmérense y déjenme una opinión. Ah… y a todos los que me criticaron la falta de convivencia de esta pareja, y que solo hay entre ellos sexo, les pido que si quieren dejar un mensaje se registren, porque así puedo responderles a cada una sus inquietudes… de todas maneras, mi respuesta está en el otro fic. Sorry, pensé que lo iba a publicar antes, así que léanla y díganme su respuesta…**

**Capitulo 28**

Harry tardó una hora en hablar con Paul Simmons. Estaba seguro que la sociedad que acababa de realizar con el decorador iba a procurarle nuevos réditos. Pero si debía ser honesto, eso no era lo que buscaba. Había visto el gran potencial que Paul tenía y cuán desaprovechado estaba en una empresa como _Jacobs y asociados_. Por esa razón, en el transcurso de la fiesta, ideó un plan para poder salvar el problema de la decoración de las cabañas del resort caribeño, y además hacerle un favor a ese joven que tan desinteresadamente ayudara a Ginny. No le pareció descabellado que Simmons saltara de la butaca cuando le propuso hacerse cargo del emprendimiento, de manera independiente de Jacobs, y le alegrara su patrocinio para comenzar su propia compañía de decoración y diseño.

Cruzó el salón. La casa estaba silenciosa. Atrás quedaban el bullicio y las risas de todos los invitados. Todo había resultado como esperaba: la presentación en sociedad de su esposa y la fiesta, a pesar de que para Harry todo lamentablemente era una parodia. La representación o puesta en escena había funcionado a la perfección, a pesar de algunos inconvenientes insospechados, como la llegada de Romilda y el mismísimo demonio de Draco Malfoy… Ni siquiera esos cabos sueltos habían sido un problema imposible de solucionar.

Subió la escalera despacio, cumpliendo casi el mismo ritual que cumpliera la primera vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos, después de la fiesta de Halloween. Le daba tiempo, la dejaba prepararse para lo que vendría. Ahora tenía una ventaja… no tendría que luchar con lo que lo esperaba en la planta alta. Esta vez tenía a Ginny dispuesta, y toda para él. Mientras arrastraba parsimoniosamente los pies sobre los escalones de piedra, Harry pensaba en las palabras que ella le dijera durante el baile en el salón. Aquellas que se filtraron entre el bullicio de tanta gente alrededor. Esas palabras que le imploraban ternura y amor a la hora de la entrega, y no solo sexo. ¿Podría ser que ella le estuviera pidiendo, de manera velada, que la amara? Sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa. Por más que deseara fervorosamente que esa pregunta fuera afirmativa, no era tan tonto para hacerse ilusiones al respecto; porque sabía que no era cierto. Ella no lo quería Se inclinaba a pensar que para Ginny, Harry cumplía el mismo papel que Romilda tenía en su vida pasada. El estaba en su vida para la diversión, para el sexo, el quitarse las ganas. Se angustió de repente deteniendo la marcha en el descanso de la escalera, con una duda asaltándole la mente. _"¿Y si en algún momento ella se cansa de mi? ¿Hará lo mismo que yo le hice a Romilda? ¿Me abandonará ella sin contemplaciones? No",_ pensó. _"Eso no sucederá nunca, porque no voy a convertirme en un juguete que se usa y luego se tira. No voy a darle todo lo que quiere… No voy a brindarle ni una oportunidad para que se canse de mi."_ Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los malos pensamientos. Ese no era momento para vacilaciones. Era el momento de actuar y disfrutar. Terminar la noche como lo había imaginado durante todo el día.

Con el saco de su Smoking al hombro, continuó su marcha subiendo los escalones, de a uno por vez con lentitud y la mirada puesta en el piso superior. Ya no tenía la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla, que asaltara sus sentidos durante la fiesta. Sonrió al recordar la escena en el pequeño e incómodo automóvil de Ginny. Sus ojos castaños encendidos, brillantes, demostrándole el mismo deseó que él le demostraba con caricias; sus besos húmedos y esa manera tan sensual de morderse el labio inferior que Ginny tenía cada vez que él le acariciaba el pezón con la punta de su lengua. Tragó en seco. Un recuerdo… Bastaba sólo un recuerdo, y sus instintos ya estaban despiertos nuevamente. Al llegar al pasillo del primer piso, divisó la puerta de la habitación de su mujer, mientras iba quitándose con parsimonia los gemelos en forma de snitch. Cerca de su objetivo, bajó la mirada para guardarlos con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, y al levantarla, frente a la puerta, una nota pegada a ella, a la altura de sus ojos, lo descolocó.

"_**Puerta equivocada. **_

_**Piensa bien y elige con cuidado… **_

_**Solo tienes una oportunidad…"**_

_**G.**_

Maldijo al mismísimo demonio, pero al instante sonrió con malicia. _"Bien ratita, ¿quieres jugar? Juguemos entonces…"_ miró hacia el resto de las puertas. Casi todas estaban cerradas, excepto una que sospechosamente estaba entreabierta. La sonrisa socarrona que mostraba se borró de su cara súbitamente, al darse cuenta que era la puerta de la única habitación donde ella no tenía permitido entrar… La suya. Emprendió el camino hacia su destino, tenso e irritado, sintiendo en sus entrañas un fuego intenso, pensando que Ginny estaba tirando demasiado de la cuerda. Primero, la escena pugilística en la terraza; luego esas extrañas peticiones de sexo sin protección… bueno, no era que se quejara de esto ultimo. De hecho, ya había sido resarcido placenteramente por las demandas de su mujer. Pero su cuarto no. En eso no claudicaría nunca. Su cuarto era su refugio, aquel donde ella no dominaba, _"ni dominará nunca."_ El único lugar en el cual no podía dañarlo. _"No pequeña, en mi habitación no. Fue un error muy grave el que cometiste ratita… en esto no podré complacerte"_ Apuró el paso. "_Yo voy a enseñarte que hay cosas y espacios que se respetan. Mi cuarto es mío y ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a violar mi intimidad, y…"_ abrió la puerta, _"…y…"_ Toda la replica pensada, y aquel monólogo tan efusivamente ensayado respeto a la propiedad privada, se fueron al diablo cuando sus ojos se enfocaran en el interior del cuarto y los abrió mas al ver su cama. Sus adoradas y sensuales sábanas negras habían sido cambiadas y reemplazadas por unas de satén verde oscuro, que le daban al lecho un aspecto aterciopelado. La iluminación constaba de unas pocas velas, de diferentes formas y tamaños, blancas y doradas colocadas en las mesas de noche, y otras pocas mas, ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor y en la chimenea, brindando una atmósfera cálida, afrodisíaca y adecuada para lo que iba a suceder allí. Pero sobre todo, el aire estaba contaminado de ese perfume, tan embriagador como la persona que lo usaba: jazmines, que dispararon los sentidos de Harry hasta la estratosfera. Recorrió lentamente, con la vista cada uno de los rincones, cuando su cuerpo se tensó de repente, al girar y observar al objeto de sus deseos: la pequeña y esbelta figura femenina estaba descalza, inclinada sugerentemente sobre una pequeña mesita cerca del ventanal, y encendía una de las velas, con una sensualidad innata. Ya no vestía el sofisticado y atractivo vestido verde esmeralda… ya no llevaba las opulentas joyas, ni maquillaje. Ginny estaba al natural, tal como a él le gustaba. Su cuerpo lucía un atrevido camisón de seda, de color negro que no le llegaba ni a la mitad de los muslos, revelando sus piernas blancas, suaves, delgadas. Harry jadeó al subir la mirada y observar detenidamente la parte superior de la prenda, que tenía un sugerente encaje rojo, cuya transparencia permitía vislumbrar sus senos. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía hacia un costado… parecía bailar al compás de la titilante llama de la vela recién encendida.

Ginny sonrió. Habría logrado lo que quería, dejarlo sin palabras. Sabía que trasladarse hacia sus dominios sin permiso, sería el detonante para una eterna discusión, pero también sabía que, si lograba llamar la atención de Harry y desviarla hacia sus propósitos, tendría ganada esa pequeña batalla. ¡Y vaya que lo habia logrado! Ahí estaba él, mudo, con los ojos casi saliéndose por las orbitas, y babeando.

"_Lo único que te falta es que babees"_ pensó Harry, al ver la manera en que ella sonreía. Ginny sonreía y toda lógica para Harry carecía de sentido. Y se convenció que por el momento no iba a sacarla de allí. Esa noche no. Mañana tendría tiempo para reprocharle su actitud. Esta noche gozaría de esa mujer como si fuera la última noche de su vida. Cerró los ojos para serenarse un poco. No era bueno para su salud mental desearla como lo hacía. Sentir esa manera enfermiza de arrancarle con violencia la ropa, bueno, la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, y arrojarla con demencia a la cama para… No, lo mejor era serenarse y dejar que ella le mostrara lo que tenía preparado para ofrecerle. Abrió los ojos. Ella aun estaba en la misma posición, observando el suave danzar de la llama. Fue al levantar la cara, ver sus ojos castaños y cruzar las miradas, cuando Harry se convenció de que existía Dios. Y le agradeció en silencio el darle la vida a ese ángel que lo miraba con el deseo prendido en esos ojos castaños, que con la luz de la vela se tornaban dorados, hipnotizantes. Ginny volvió a sonreír y se enderezó, para juntar sus labios y soplar sensualmente el cerillo que tenía en una de sus manos. Harry en ese momento, se preguntó que carajo hacía aún vestido. Ella se acercó despacio, logrando que Harry se sintiera un indefenso ratoncito a punto de ser devorado por una salvaje gata… no, era un pantera, tan hermosa y peligrosa a la vez. Luego se preguntó si en verdad era sensación o el deseo de que así fuera. Suspiró. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Creí que no ibas a saber resolver el enigma de la puerta. – dijo Ginny, mientras dejaba la caja de cerillos y se acercaba.

No es una de tus grandes obras… - dijo en un tono de voz cargado de lujuria. Ella sonrió.

Llegas tarde – Agregó Ginny, mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando al descubierto su delgado y blanco cuello. Harry no respondió. Tenía la sensación de que la lengua se le pegaba al paladar, cada vez que miraba la parte de adelante de su ropa de dormir – dijiste que solo tardarías un minuto…

Eh… - solo pudo responder después de carraspear nerviosamente.

Más de una hora… - dijo en tono de reproche. Harry arqueó una ceja expresando sorpresa- mmm... – suspiró- creo que tendré que castigarte… - sonrió mostrando sus dientes, y Harry abrió los ojos anonadado. Cuando iba a argumentar una defensa, ella le puso un dedo entre los labios – los zapatos…

Los… - la miró confundido – ¿los zapatos?

Si, los zapatos – dijo ella divertida – quítatelos… ¡Ahora! - Harry no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces. El par de zapatos voló de sus pies en solo dos movimientos- Me gusta que seas tan obediente… - Harry sintió una gota de sudor bajar desde su cabello por el costado del rostro. Ella le secó el sudor delicadamente con sus dedos, para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo, suave, pero tan intensamente, que hizo a Harry gemir. Cuando él abrió los ojos, al sentir que ella se separaba levemente, vio que entre sus dedos tenia un pañuelo de seda roja.

Ginny… - suspiró.

Silencio señor Potter… - dijo ella divertida – hoy no dirás nada… no moverás un dedo – sonrió – solo te limitarás a hacer lo que yo quiera… - le mostró la prenda que tenía en la mano – ¿estás de acuerdo? – él asintió – bien… no quiero que hables, si hablas me distraes…

¿Puedo tocar? – dijo en un susurro, y tratando de acariciar su cara – ella se separó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

Solo si yo te lo permito…

¡No se vale! – dijo simulando enojo.

Es mi juego, señor Potter, - lo miró – o lo juegas con mis reglas, o puedo retirarme a mi cuarto.

Ni si quieras lo pienses… – Bramó. Ella sonrió

Entonces, estamos de acuerdo… - lo besó, y él, aprovechando la pequeña distracción de su mujer, la acercó a su cuerpo para intensificar el beso. A pesar de las protestas de Ginny, su mano se disparó hacia la nuca, evitando que ella se apartara, y se hundió en su boca. Ella le permitió un instante de rebeldía, pero luego se separó. Harry protestó con un gruñido.- los pantalones… - dijo, desbrochándole el cinturón. Harry no supo en que momento sus pantalones salieron de su cuerpo, yendo a parar cerca de la puerta.- siéntate en la cama… - él se acercó al borde del colchón y obedeció con entusiasmo. Ella se subió a la cama y lo rodeó quedando detrás de él. Besó con suavidad su cuello erizando su piel, y con cuidado, deslizó el pañuelo rojo entre sus manos y lo ató alrededor de su cabeza tapándole los ojos. _"Estoy perdido",_ pensó Harry, al sentir que la suave tela lo envolvía en una apasionante oscuridad. Pero aun con la excitación nublándole los sentidos, una pequeña vocecita de alarma sonaba en su subconsciente, obligándolo a decir lo que surgió de sus labios, mientras las manos de Ginny lo acariciaban por debajo de la camisa.

¿Vas a matarme verdad? – dijo jadeando. Ella rió débilmente, y se acercó a su espalda, y casi rozando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda con sus labios contesto.

No… - sonrió y sus dientes apresaron la delicada piel, haciéndolo gemir – pero te gustaría? – él no hizo ningún movimiento, ni respondió completamente ebrio de placer.- Definitivamente, no me servirías muerto en este momento Potter – Susurró, tan cerca de su oído que Harry sintió un cosquilleo que le calentó furiosamente el cuerpo. Luego Harry sintió como sus manos, desabotonaban delicadamente la camisa, y sus dedos de seda, lo acariciaban mientras la deslizaba por sus brazos, quitándosela, y dejándolo sólo con la ropa interior. Harry tragó en seco, cuando ella recorrió su pecho desnudo rasguñándolo suavemente, haciéndole erizar la piel. Instantes después, su boca, seguía el mismo recorrido que antes hicieran sus manos. Suspiró, al tiempo que Ginny lo jalaba del cabello hacia atrás, y fundía sus labios con los de Harry. Era un beso cargado de deseo, furia y lujuria. Harry deslizó su lengua desesperado, deseando poseerla de esa manera, queriendo tomar el control en algún punto, pero estaba completamente seguro que por el momento se encontraba a merced de esa pequeña y sensual arpía. Y así, sin siquiera advertirlo, Ginny se separó. Harry gruñó en protesta, y ella rió- deslízate por la cama… - él tanteó la suave sábana y escuchando la dócil risa, atinó a apenas moverse hacia atrás. Ella lo jaló suavemente del pelo una vez más, dejándolo de espaldas sobre la suave tela.

Ginny… quiero verte – solo pudo decir.

No… - sonrió. – ese será tu castigo… no puedes ver nada, solo utilizar tus otros sentidos.

Entonces, - agregó con una picara sonrisa - puedo tocar…

Solo cuando yo lo permita… - respondió al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas, y apretaba con sus piernas el cuerpo masculino. Harry jadeó bruscamente cuando la sintió refregarse en su zona más sensible.

Maldita… me estás volviendo loco.

Esa es la idea señor Potter… – Harry estaba entregado. Sus manos eran retenidas por las manos de Ginny sobre su cabeza, mientras ella se dedicaba a besarlo. Su boca abandonó los labios masculinos para comenzar a bajar. Se detuvieron en el cuello, y la garganta, mordisqueando, lamiendo, haciendo que Harry solo pudiera maldecir por lo bajo y suspirar, a medida que ella se dirigía hacia su torso. Su lengua siguió el recorrido hacia el sur, y en un instante Harry se tensó nervioso, al sentir sus dedos jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior. Las manos de Harry quedaron sin reacción sobre la cama, con su cabeza ligeramente levantada, tratando de atisbar algún sonido, y deseando que en ese preciso instante tuviera la fuerza suficiente para quitarse el maldito pañuelo y mirar; mientras ella bajaba lentamente la prenda. Sintió el movimiento del colchón cuando ella volvió a la cama, y también sus piernas cuando se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, aunque no había contacto íntimo. Harry estaba ahí, casi sin poder moverse, queriendo quitarse la venda, pero también gozando de la sensación de sentir sus caricias, los tersos muslos femeninos apretando los duros músculos de sus piernas; queriendo más. Ginny retomó el camino de los besos hacia el sur. Harry tragó en seco y perdió toda noción, cuando sintió su mano alrededor de…

No… no lo hagas…- solo pudo decir. Ginny puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, y él lo lamió desesperado – no tienes por que hacerlo, Ginny en verdad… - ella rió, y él solo pudo sentir su movimiento descendiente - ¡mierda!!! – únicamente pudo expresar cuando sintió la lengua húmeda sobre su parte mas sensible. Todo lo demás quedó en la nada. Solo la sensación de completo abandono, de estar a merced de sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos. Su mente le decía que tenía que frenar a Ginny, que no debía dejarla tomar posesión de su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo, pero también quería disfrutarla, dejar que ella tuviera la iniciativa, que tomara el control esa noche... quería dejar que ella fuera la que hiciera el gasto, que ella lo sedujera… y lo estaba haciendo tan bien. su razón le ganó a sus emociones, cuando un movimiento de Ginny casi logró que se corriera. Se quitó la venda para mirarla, y la amó. - suficiente… - dijo entre jadeos. Ella alzó la mirada, y sonrió. Solo le tomó un segundo cambiar de posición, ahora ella estaba a su merced. Ahora, él sería el encargado de llevarla hasta las nubes. Con un solo movimiento le quitó el camisón, y con sus dientes le bajó las bragas... no había tiempo para juegos, ya tendrían la oportunidad de jugar durante la noche. Su lengua recorrió ávidamente la suavidad de su cuerpo, mientras Ginny gemía completamente perdida en sus caricias…

Harry…

No digas una sola palabra… - solo pudo decirle antes de entrar en su cuerpo. En cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía querer hundirse mas en ella, fundirse con su cuerpo. Sentía esa opresión en el cuerpo de desear mas, querer que esa mujer diera todo de si. La incorporó sentándola en sus piernas, y ella solo enroscó las suyas alrededor de su cintura. El sonrió al sentir el profundo gemido que Ginny emitió al sentirlo tan adentro. Sus piernas resbalaban al contacto de su sudor, pero aun así no podía detenerse. Harry la miró, y sin decirle una palabra tomó el pañuelo, y le tapo los ojos. Ginny experimentó en un solo movimiento estar en el infierno y en el paraíso a la vez…

El reloj de la chimenea dio cinco suaves campanadas. Ginny se encontraba completamente relajada y abrazada a Harry. El estaba fumando un cigarrillo, y le acariciaba suavemente un brazo. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el reloj y el crepitar de las llamas. En un momento Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente. Harry se encontraba mirando hacia el techo como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De repente ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y una necesidad inmensa de decir algo. Carraspeó lentamente, mientras observaba a Harry llevarse nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca.

Harry… - él no movió ni un músculo – Hacia tiempo que no te veía fumar…

Solo lo hago cuando estoy relajado – y sonrió mientras una bocanada de humo salía de su boca – Se que no te gusta, pero…

No importa… - dijo ella y se abrazó más a él. Y nuevamente esa necesidad de decirle algo, de romper el silencio, apareció, acompañada de unas inmensas ganas de llorar – Harry… - agregó con su voz casi quebrada. Harry la miró preocupado – Harry… lo siento… - y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Harry en un momento se sobresaltó, pensando que podría haberla lastimado

Ginny… - dijo apagando el cigarrillo – está bien – la abrazó – si tanto te molesta que fume frente de ti, no lo haré mas…

No… no es eso - dijo y los espasmos del llanto eran mas evidentes – perdóname… yo no sé por que te traté tanto tiempo…

Ginny... – dijo tomándole la cara y obligándola a mirarlo – No entiendo que te sucede…

Yo… - abrió los ojos – yo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte alejado de mi familia… - y volvió a sollozar – realmente… no tengo ninguna… - Harry se separó de sus brazos y se quedó sentado en la cama, como queriendo escapar de esa conversación, y dándole la espalda. Había deseado tanto tiempo que ella le dijera las razones de su odio, y ahora que ella estaba a punto de decirle alguna cosa referente a ese tema, tenía miedo de escucharla. Miedo que el dolor y la rabia que se había obligado a olvidar aparecieran nuevamente y arruinaran todo. Ginny se secó las lágrimas como pudo y envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo en la sábana se arrodilló a su lado. El la miró y le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa vacía. Ella bajó la mirada, y sólo la levantó cuando la mano de Harry le tomó el mentón y con un gesto suave, le acarició la punta de la nariz enrojecida.- Entiendo…

No… - Suspiró – no puedo… - carraspeó – no podría perdonarte, porque nunca entendí… - la miró a los ojos – solo quiero saber por qué…

Porque fui una estúpida… - y se quedó quieta, porque deseaba abrazarlo y rogarle, pero no sabía si iba a ser aceptada. – porque tu tenías razón… - y sollozó- Si yo no hubiera estado con Draco, mis padres no estarían en las condiciones que están, y Percy no hubiera muerto… Percy…. – no pudo aguantar mas y se tapó la cara, quería chillar, patalear y decirle que lo amaba, pero sabía que cuando esas palabras salieran de sus labios todo lo que viviera con Harry desaparecería… y prefería mil veces tenerlo así, que no tenerlo mas. El llanto la consumía pero mas el dolor y la pena de no tener las agallas para terminar lo que había querido decirle en ese momento. Fue cuando el brazo de Harry la rodeó, y le permitió desahogarse. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello y lloró, un largo rato, mientras Harry le susurraba palabras de consuelo y le acariciaba la cabellera. Después de unos minutos, ella levantó la cabeza y él la miró con ternura. Le besó los ojos.

¿Mejor? – preguntó y ella asintió – no necesito que…

Pero yo necesito decírtelo… - agregó – necesito que me perdones…

Ginny, de verdad…

Por favor… - él asintió – recuerdas que yo… te culpe…

No es necesario…

Si… - dijo terca – te culpé, y tu siempre tuviste razón…. Es decir tu nunca tuviste responsabilidad por lo que les pasó a mis padres y a Percy… pero yo tuve la necesidad de culparte porque, en verdad la culpable de todo… la culpable de todo, fui yo – Harry dejó de acariciarla y se separó de ella para mirarla mejor. Ella agradeció que la penumbra del cuarto, la escondiera de esa mirada acusadora. Intuía cada uno de los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Harry – y lo hice por egoísmo… y por miedo…

¿miedo? – dijo incrédulo – ¿Miedo a qué?

¿Puedo decírtelo?

Habla… - dijo en un tono autoritario. Ella sabía que él no la perdonaría, pero suspiró una vez más y comenzó a relatarle.

Ese día… yo estaba en casa de Draco… - él tensó la boca, molesto – no estábamos haciendo nada… solo estábamos allí porque él finalmente iba a presentarme a sus padres…

¿Todavía no sabían de tu relación con él?

No… habíamos decidido ser reservados ante esto porque – se movió incómoda y sostuvo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo – pues debido a mi condición de…

Traidora a la sangre.

Si… - miró hacia el fuego, esperando que le diera un poco de calor a su cuerpo. La temperatura en la habitación había bajado considerablemente – bien… En ese tiempo, la condición de los Malfoy ante la sociedad mágica estaba bastante deteriorada.

Si ya lo sé… es mas, el ministerio ya había librado una orden de captura para Lucius y su mujer, y estábamos a punto de ir a la mansión Malfoy a detenerlos, porque además de su adhesión a los mortífagos, teníamos la sospecha de que encubrían a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y tenías razón…. – sollozó – estábamos esperando a sus padres, cuando se apareció esa maldita bruja e increpó a Draco por estar ensuciando la casa de sus padres con una basura como yo. Luego aparecieron los padres de Draco y me insultaron y trataron de hacerme daño…. Draco me defendió, pero no es tan fácil teniendo a Lucius y a Bellatrix enfrente…El pobre recibió dos maleficios crucciatus. Entonces, fue cuando su padre se acercó con la mayor cara de asco hacia su hijo y le exigió que eligiera entre su familia y yo…

Y Draco que no era estúpido, sabía la que se le venía, por eso te eligió a ti ¿no? – dijo en un tono áspero, cargado de furia, y celos, aunque de esto ultimo Ginny no tuvo noción.

Creo… creo que él, de algún modo… me quería… – Harry Chasqueó la lengua.

¿Acaso tengo que volver a explicarte las razones por las que andaba contigo? – dijo molesto – le eras beneficiosa… si tan solo te hubiera querido un poco, ¿crees que te engañaría con medio mundo mágico?

No lo sé…- dijo nerviosa- en ese momento yo… yo pensaba que lo hacía por amor… - susurró – de todas maneras, Lucius se encolerizó… y se acercó a mi y me amenazó… - sollozó otra vez –me dijo que ya que su hijo había traicionado a su familia por mi, y dado que yo le quitaba a su hijo, y arruinado a su familia, era lógico que él me quitara a la mía. - Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado – él me juró que los mataría a todos…

Ginny…

Y yo….- gimió- Y yo no le hice caso porque pensé que era una amenaza nada mas… y me quedé con Draco para curarle las heridas… y no pude… - chilló – no fui capaz de ir a avisarles, ni protegerlos…. – Harry la abrazó - y cuando llegué a casa…. – no pudo decir mas, las lágrimas y el dolor le cerraban la garganta. Se aferró a Harry con el alma. Harry, a pesar de todo el desconsuelo y la soledad que ella le causara, no era capaz de reprocharle su actitud. No podía emitir una palabra hiriente, nada; solo tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla y protegerla y alejarla del dolor. – Lo siento… se que te hice daño, y que no me vas a perdonar nunca el sufrimiento que te causé… no solo a ti, sino también a Ron y a Hermione…

Shhh… - dijo y acarició su espalda. Lentamente la acomodó en la cama y se acostó a su lado aun abrazándola.

Lo siento… - lo miró con sus ojos cargados de lagrimas- necesitaba decirte la verdad, y pedirte perdón, aunque tu… - él le tomó la cara suavemente.

Ginny… por qué lo hiciste… - ella lo miró – por qué me culpaste, entonces.

Ya te lo dije, fue por miedo…

Miedo a qué…

A que mi familia me echaran la culpa y fuera a mí a quien abandonaran… - susurró. El midió las palabras que iba a decir. Suspiró.

No sabes cuanto sufrí, cuando lentamente me fueron cerrando las puertas de tu familia…

Harry…

Y lo que terminó de arrancarme el corazón fue que… -se calló. No iba a decirle que sus palabras lo mataron en vida. No iba a revelarle el amor incondicional que le tenía, y que a pesar de los años y de la crueldad de su mirada esa tarde, nunca pudo dejar de amarla. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, y recordó las crueles palabras… _"¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!! ¡Maldigo el día que entraste en esta casa, Harry Potter!! !! ¡Te odio por todo lo que vivimos y por lo que vivirás!! ¡Ojala Voldemort te hubiera asesinado… no sufriríamos tanto con él al poder!!!"_ suspiró profundamente - no tengo nada que perdonarte…

Harry…

Por favor Ginny – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – Yo no he sido tan bueno contigo últimamente…

Pero…

Yo te hice un daño mayor… y a pesar de los años y todo lo que sucedió, yo logré volver a estar con Ron y Hermione, y tú, - sonrió con tristeza- tú solamente tienes que soportarme este año…

No Harry…

Si Ginny – dijo sonriendo – solo un año, menos a decir verdad… - Le besó la frente – seis meses y te desharás de mí – ella se apretó a su cuerpo deseando porder gritarle que nunca iba a irse de su lado, pero decidió callar.

¿Vas a perdonarme alguna vez?

No tengo nada que perdonarte…

Pero fue mi culpa y yo te culpe a ti….

No fue culpa de nadie… - tragó saliva – me dolió en el alma llegar a tu casa y ver esa escena… me dolió que me hayas culpado, pero lo entiendo…

No tengo excusas…

Si las tienes… el dolor de ver a tus padres, la falta de tu hermano…

¡Pero fue mi culpa!

No Ginny, no te equivoques… - le dijo seriamente y tomándole el mentón obligándola a mirarlo – tu no tienes nada de culpa en eso. Tu no tenías idea de la locura de Malfoy y lo que pudiera llegar a hacer… solo fuiste algo dura con respecto a mi. Pero a pesar de todo, no soy quien para perdonarte.- Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y la miró a los ojos – yo… preferiría que lo olvidáramos.

¡Pero te hice sufrir!! – dijo ella obstinada.

Si… pero eso fue el pasado – sonrió – como te dije, tu sufriste mas este tiempo que yo… no tuviste a tus padres, y la muerte de Percy fue tan violenta… Yo, no voy a negarte que me dolió tu actitud y la de los demás… pero ahora que… - iba a decirle _"ahora que estás conmigo no me importa mas nada que tenerte así, en mis brazos, disfrutándote,"_ pero no se atrevió – será mejor que duermas. Han pasado muchas cosas esta noche, y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Pero, ¿no me perdonarás verdad?

Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonar… - rió – sé que te presioné para que aceptaras ser mis esposa con ese fin, pero…

¿Pero qué? – dijo curiosa. como él no respondió rápidamente, se separó un poco de su cuerpo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo atentamente, mientras su corazón latía con fuerzas. Por alguna tonta razón, imaginaba que Harry podría decirle que la quería, y se sintió estupida al escuchar su respuesta.

No tiene sentido tener algún resquemor por algo que pertenece al pasado – ella se dejó caer sobre la almohada y él volvió a abrazarla – si todo sigue como lo planeado, tendrás a tus padres nuevamente…

Harry – dijo besándolo en el pecho.

Lo de Percy, es algo que no puedo remediar – la abrazó mientras tragaba saliva – pero te aseguro que si de mi dependiera, lo traería de vuelta, solo para...- carraspeó – para que no te sientas mal. – Ella ahogó un gemido – no llores tontita… venga, vamos a dormir que mañana para ti será un día relajante, pero yo tengo que arreglar las cagadas de Malfoy…

¿Harry, puedo quedarme aquí… a dormir? – él no respondió a la brevedad – sé que consideras a esta habitación tu santuario, que no permites que nadie entre, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí, contigo…

Has lo que desees… - dijo sereno. Ginny se acomodó al costado del cuerpo masculino.

Gracias por todo lo de esta noche… Gracias por todo. - Harry solo se quedo ahí, mirando al techo, mientras Ginny se dormía en sus brazos. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Si todo fuese así de perfecto. Ella sonriéndole, como en la fiesta, deseando estar bien con él, aceptando su rol en su vida, siendo su esposa. Entregándose con esa pasión, seduciéndolo hasta los huesos… si él fuera demasiado optimista, podría decirse que vivía un matrimonio perfecto. Lamentablemente, no lo era, y tenía que aceptar que todo era casi perfecto y que no podría nunca ser feliz… porque ella no lo amaba. Podría sentirse obnubilada, viviendo una vida que nunca, siendo como era, podría vivir, pero no existía para su esposo ese sentimiento que él anhelaba, y que Harry sentía por ella con desesperación. La amaba, la veneraba… incluso había aceptado que a pesar del dolor por la ausencia, por el abandono, no podía estar enojado con ella un minuto mas. Hubiera rogado ser el maldito desgraciado que fuera meses antes. Hubiera deseado que ella le confesara lo que había dicho minutos antes, que ella se sentía responsable y que lo culpó por miedo… ah, que satisfacción hubiera sido arrastrarla hasta el mismísimo infierno, regodeándose con su humillación y disfrutando de su situación. Pero no podía ser tonto, a pesar de la promesa inquebrantable que le hiciera a Ron, ahora no podía sentir más que ternura por sus palabras. Sonrió. Era una nueva faceta en su relación con ella. Sentía que ya la etapa del descubrimiento sexual tenía que darle lugar a otra clase de relación, y que si quería mantenerla con él, toda la vida, debía al menos darle y darse la oportunidad de conocerse como personas, de que cada uno se descubriera como parte de una pareja. Quizás si hacía las cosas bien… Se refregó los ojos cuando el reloj dió la sexta campanada. Mejor se dormía porque mañana nadie iba a poder levantarlo para su reunión con Bradsford.

La mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó apenas media hora después de Harry, se dio una ducha rápida en su habitación y se vistió de jeans y suéter de cuello alto, y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Los elfos contratados ya habían hecho toda la limpieza y arreglado la sala. Cuando entró al comedor, solo estaba Harry, leyendo algunos mails en su computador portátil, mientras bebía un aromático café y bostezaba. Ella se acercó sonriendo por la espalda, lo abrazó y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días – y le dio otro beso en el cuello. Harry tiró hacia atrás la cabeza para que ella accediera mejor a esa zona del cuerpo. Ella entendió la invitación, y le dedico unos momentos mas a la tarea – veo que ya estás trabajando.

Apenas tengo ganas de hacerlo… - murmuró – pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

No deberías tomártelo tan a la tremenda… - dijo ella mirando el ordenador - cualquiera diría que tienes necesidades económicas…

El trabajo es una de mis drogas.

¿Y cual es otra?

Las mujeres… - dijo en un tono socarrón. Ella arqueó una ceja.

¿En plural?

Bueno…- la miró y le dio un beso en la boca – desde hace un tiempito, solo es singular.

¿Solo un tiempito, eh? – Harry rió. Ella volvió a enfocar su interés en el ordenador. – ¡Ey!! ¡Yo aprendí a mandar mails!!

Bueno, se puede decir que el que aprendieras a mandar e-mails puede compararse como hito histórico sólo al descubrimiento de América… - ella le dio un coscorrón- Apuesto a que cuando apretaste la tecla enviar, te sentiste como Colón cuando logró parar un huevo…

¿Estás tomándome el pelo? – dijo ella sonriendo.

No… - dijo con sarcasmo – solo estoy valorando tus logros personales…

Ríete lo que quieras… - dijo seria – de todas maneras Colón, no logró parar un huevo!! – le robó una tostada - ¿a quién estás mandándole un e-mail?

A Neville… - ella se irguió seria – le agradezco el saludo de navidad que me envió, y le pido que en lo posible acelere los pasos a seguir con tus padres…

Harry…

Ya el tiempo que había estipulado ha pasado, aunque comprendo que por motivos personales, se haya tomado unas mini vacaciones…

¿Que te ha escrito?

Dice que han tenido problemas con sus padres y que ha pospuesto la investigación… hasta después de año nuevo.

¿Qué tipo problemas? – dijo asustada – ¿no son efectos secundarios por el tratamiento, verdad? Es decir…

Cariño, tranquilízate… se por donde va tu angustia, pero solo se trata de una simple gripe, y teniendo en cuenta lo especiales que son sus padres, ha decidido dedicarles un poco de su tiempo.

Entiendo… - dijo algo triste – pero… - él la sentó en su falda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

De todas maneras, por lo que me dice, no falta mucho para que el tratamiento comience…

Si… entiendo – sonrió y lo miró a los ojos – de todas maneras, es mucho menos tiempo que los dos años que Neville había estipulado con el trato anterior no? – dijo esperanzada – ¿que son un mes mas, o menos? – El acarició su cabellera y sonrió.

¿Que vas a hacer durante todo el día? – ella se levantó y le pidió a Dobby que acercara una silla cerca de su esposo. Se sentó y rápidamente le fue servido el desayuno.

¿Desayunas sólo café?

Si…- dijo sonriendo – tengo que despertarme con algo… Anoche estabas demasiado activa… y entusiasmada.

Como si no te gustara mi actitud.

¿Me ves quejarme? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

Solo te pregunto porque me parece que debes desayunar bien… anoche hiciste demasiado gasto de energía – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – no se vería bien que cayeras exhausto en frente de tus socios… - lo miró mientras le daba un enérgico mordisco a su tostada – ¿que pueden pensar de mi? – él no pudo aguantar la risa.

Bien pensado… - Le pidió a Dobby una doble ración de huevos y tocino.- no me has contestado…

Quiero ir a ver a mis padres…

Bien… - solo dijo.

Hermione vendrá para acompañarme… dijo que Ron…

Ron vendrá conmigo – dijo atragantándose con un trozo de tocino – Quiere saber en qué va a invertir sus ahorros… - Ginny lo miró algo seria.

¿Crees que sea bueno para él poner en riesgo su capital? Digo, ha ahorrado bastante para comprar una casa aquí en Londres. Está decidido a dejar la madriguera, una vez que mis padres…

Ginny – dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta – si no arriesgas no ganas – cerró la computadora – Ron está haciendo milagros con las cuentas de las tiendas de Quiddicht – sonrió – ni yo hubiera augurado tanto éxito. ha aumentado las ganancias un 30% - Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – es muy bueno en lo que hace. De todas maneras – Se acercó para darle un suave beso – no estoy tan loco para dejarlo invertir todo su dinero.

¿En serio?

¡Ey, confía en mí!! – rió – Solo dejaré que invierta el bono de navidad… lo cual es una suma importante. Será un socio minoritario, pero viendo las proyecciones del proyecto, creo que tu hermano se llevará una importante tajada del negocio, y así podría seguir invirtiendo y acumulando su fortuna…

Y también podrá comprarse la casa con su salario como presidente de las tiendas, ¿no?…

Y todos felices – la besó otra vez.

Si… - carraspeó, mirándolo, perdida en ese mar esmeralda - si confío en ti… - dijo. El le acarició la mejilla.

¿Vendrá Hermione aquí?

Si… pero no le dije aun que tengo nuevo auto… - sonrió.

Bien, solo trata de no estrellarte en algún sitio.

¡No soy como tu! – dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

No lo hago cuando estoy sobrio – ella se puso seria de repente.

Harry…

Es una broma… - recogió el ordenador – Diviértete. ¿Puedes llevarle algunas cosas a tus padres por mi? – Ella asintió – le diré a Dobby que las acomode en el automóvil.

¿Escuché automóvil? – dijo alguien entrando al comedor.

¡Hermione! – dijo Harry y la abrazó – ¿tu hombre está despierto?

Si, y esperándote en la sala… - se acercó a su cuñada y le dio un efusivo abrazo – ¿estás lista?

¡Hermione… tengo auto!! – dijo sonriente mientras Harry se marchaba – Harry me regaló uno anoche…

Un auto… - dijo seria – que más…

¡Nada más!! – dijo ofuscada – ¡y no me mires así, porque gracias a mi regalo, podremos esquivar el maldito invierno inglés y llegaremos calentitas al hospital!!

Eso es lo único que me reconforta, porque si tengo que aguantar que tu manejes…

¡Ey, iba a dejar que tú manejaras cuando te lleve a tu casa!!

¡De eso nada!! – dijo sonriente –Pasaremos unos días hasta después de fin de año en Londres…

¿En serio? – dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su taza de té – ¿tienes que ver a tus padres?

¿No te dijo Harry?

¿Qué?

Como él y Ron estarán de arriba a abajo con reuniones por ese dichoso proyecto en el Caribe, nos invitó a quedarnos aquí.

¿Aquí? – dijo mas que intrigada – no me dijo nada…

¡Si!! – dijo contenta – podremos ir de compras, pasear, visitar a nuestras amigas, ir al cine… Y lo mejor, que el elfo cocine y limpie por ti… - suspiró.

¿En que quedó eso de la igualdad de las criaturas mágicas?

No dije como esclavos, ¡puedes tener un servicio bien remunerado!! Ron y yo pensamos que sería de ayuda tener uno.

¿Vas a contratar un elfo?

Puede que estemos contemplando esa opción…

Bien,- dijo mirándola seria- dime que te pasa…

Nada Ginny – dijo tomándole la mano – algunas personas pueden cambiar, ¿sabes? – sonrió – ¿nos vamos?

Solo le dejaré a Dobby una tarea muy especial y luego voy por mi bolso…

No fue difícil darle las directivas al elfo aunque este no estaba tan seguro de llevarlas a cabo. Después de todo, tenía el permiso de Harry para llevarlo a cabo. La cuestión era sencilla. Mientras ellos estuvieran ausentes, Dobby y Winky trasladarían las cosas de Ginny y acomodarlas como pudieran en los muebles de guardado del cuarto de su esposo. Harry tenía un amplio armario, pero si aun no cabía todo su vestuario, podría trasladar el suyo, lo mismo que su tocador; aunque no quedara bien armonizado el ambiente. Si bien los muebles de Harry eran oscuros y masculinos y los de ella blancos y demasiado femeninos, podrían arreglárselas hasta que ella cambiara el decorado de la habitación. Lo primordial era que compartieran la cama y convivieran como un matrimonio normal. A pesar de lo buenas que eran las noches de intimidad, Harry la había sorprendido la noche anterior, con esa expresión de ternura, y comprensión… Hubiera esperado el peor huracán, una horda de insultos y reproches, pero no, él solo se dedicó a escucharla y calmarla, y aceptar que todos podemos cometer errores… suspiró, a la vez que una punzada de angustia le hizo doler el pecho. Había dicho toda su verdad, pero faltaba una declaración…y eso era lo que mas le dolía, la incertidumbre de saber como reaccionaría Harry si ella le confesara su amor. ¿Lo aceptaría como aceptó que ella lo alejara por motivos egoístas? ¿O cumpliría su promesa de alejarse? Con pesar, recordó el diálogo…

"_¡Yo me estoy cobrando una afrenta!!_

_¡Pues ya lo hiciste!!_

_¡No!! ¡Lo haré cuando supliques… cuando me ruegues que no te deje!!"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente cada vez que de sus labios querían escaparse esas dos simples palabras. Tan simples y tan difíciles para ella. Porque sabia que el día que las dijera, su vida cambiaria para mal. Era raro para ella pensar que un "te amo" pudiera ser una frase tan peligrosa en su vocabulario… pero era su realidad. Harry le había prometido una tregua de siete meses, tiempo que faltaba para que el contrato se cumpliera. Quizás si era lo bastante buena, podría hacer que él revirtiera su actitud y le rogara que se quede para siempre a su lado. _"ay, si la vida fuera mas sencilla para ti Ginevra"_ pensó.

Llevas un largo rato callada – dijo Hermione – ¿puedo preguntarte que sucede?

Ya me lo has preguntado… -sonrieron - las cosas están cambiando en mi vida, Hermione. – suspiró – son diferentes a como yo me las había imaginado.

Que quieres decir…

A pesar de todo… -la miró sonriente – puede decirse que soy feliz… - Hermione le palmeó la mano- Harry está diferente conmigo…

Bueno después de la que se mandó…

No me refiero a eso en particular… - bajó la radio para poder hablar tranquilas – es decir, anoche después de la fiesta…

¡No tengas la desgraciada idea de contarme tus preludios e interludios amorosos!! – dijo Hermione con asco y Ginny largó una carcajada.

No tenía intención… - dijo luego de un par de segundos de calma – anoche le pedí perdón…

¿Perdón? – dijo ella arqueando una ceja – ¿por que?

Por lo que les hice a todos hace cuatro años…

Ginny…

Anoche, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba… sentía esa presión en mi corazón, esas ganas de gritarle que no me odiara, que sea mas…

No…

Espera, déjame terminar – Hermione asintió – y solo pude decirle la verdad… confesarle por qué esa noche lo acusé injustamente.

Es un paso… - Ginny la miró – el que aceptes que Harry no tuvo responsabilidad en lo de tus padres…

Porque fue mi culpa –Hermione la miró sin comprender. Ginny frenó el automóvil en un semáforo y mientras esperaba la luz verde, cerró los ojos. No iba a ser tan difícil como con Harry. Y cuando las bocinas de los automóviles la instaron a seguir, ella fue capaz de contarle los hechos a su amiga, de la que solo tenía por respuesta leves movimientos de cabeza y suspiros. Una vez que brotara todo de su interior respiró aliviada – Y le pedí perdón…

Y él… – dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos.

¡El me dijo que no tenía nada que perdonarme!! – y lanzó un sollozo. Estacionó el automóvil cerca de la entrada del hospital, apagó el motor y se tapó la cara con las manos. – Harry me dijo que no tenia por qué perdonarme, y a pesar de que sufrió nuestra ausencia, ahora estaba todo bien… que comprendía que yo dijera eso y lo acusara, porque estaba movida por el dolor y el miedo de que ustedes me culparan. Yo durante todo este tiempo, me comporté con él como una perra egoísta, y él sólo dijo que no tenía que culparme porque ¡el único culpable de todo era Lucius Malfoy y su locura!! – Hermione esperó a que se desahogara y luego le pasó la mano por la espalda – ¡fui una mierda con él y después de todo lo que lo hice sufrir… ¡él estuvo todo el tiempo consolándome!!

Harry tiene razón… - Ginny la miró azorada - tu no tuviste nada que ver, eso lo sabes. Nunca hubieras imaginado que esas amenazas podrían ser tan ciertas; y estoy de acuerdo con Harry que revolver el pasado es una perdida de tiempo- sonrió- acepta lo que la vida te da y vuelve a empezar…

Tengo miedo…

¿De qué?

De que cumpla su promesa…

¿La de abandonarte cuando decidas confesarle cuanto lo adoras? – Ella asintió – bueno, deberías tener en mente una de sus frases favoritas…

¿Cuál?

La frase que dice Harry cuando habla de sus negocios – Ginny encogió sus hombros como no entendiendo – _"querida…_ - dijo imitando muy mal a Harry, y haciendo que Ginny sonriera - _si no arriesgas, no ganas…"_

Es verdad…

Al menos con eso me hizo callar la boca anoche, mientras le ofrecía el negocio a Ron… - rieron – acepta el desafío de quererlo… si no quieres decírselo aun, al menos trata de demostrárselo, y que él vea un cambio en ti… quizás si todo va bien… no todo se termine cuando el contrato se acabe.

¿Tú crees? – dijo esperanzada

Todo depende de lo que tú quieras…

Quiero estar con él – dijo segura.

Entonces Ginevra Potter, que nada ni nadie te lo impida… - se abrazaron.

Será mejor que vayamos a ver a mis padres… después te invito a almorzar, en ese restaurante cerca del ministerio… ¿y si estás de humor vamos a ver una película?

¡Vaya, una tarde de mujeres!!

¿Te quedas desde esta noche en casa? Porque también mientras Harry y Ron juegan al ajedrez o hablan de negocios, podríamos ver algunas películas… veras, Paul me insistió en tener una sala de cine y televisión y…

¡Wow!! ¿Todo eso? – rió – ¡voy a querer quedarme a vivir en tu casa!

Si quieres… - dijo no cayéndole mal la idea – de todas maneras, ¿te quedas desde esta noche?

No… esta mañana al llegar a tu casa, Ron me dio la noticia. Por lo que tengo que regresar a casa a ordenar mi ropa y la de mi esposo y luego enviarlas a tu casa por la noche. Mañana después del trabajo estaremos incomodándolos hasta año nuevo.

Para mi es un placer tenerte en mi casa… - dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche- vamos, quiero ver a mis padres.

Ginny regreso a su casa después de "una tarde de mujeres" con Hermione. La visita a sus padres, fue, a pesar de las noticias, positiva. Encontrarlos de tan buen humor, y sus sonrisas al recibir los regalos le alegró el espíritu. Ginny sentía cada vez que su vida se iba encausando. Tenía la sensación que alguien había dado vuelta el reloj de arena, y que este era su tiempo, su momento; y por ese motivo la vida le sonreía. Harry ya no era el ogro maldito con el que se había casado. Sus padres, a pesar de aun no recuperarse por completo, pronto estarían con ella. Hermione y su hermano de alguna manera tenían sus vidas encausadas; y ella a pesar de que aun no podía disfrutar del todo su relación con Harry, estaba tranquila. Solo una cosa la sobresaltó al finalizar la visita. El doctor que desde un principio había atendido a sus padres, le comunicó que probablemente, tendrían que reducir las visitas, puesto que Neville había ya impartido la orden de comenzar a quitarle las drogas a sus padres, para que sus organismos se encontraran limpios de cualquier poción, y así empezar a suministrar, cuando estuviera lista, la poción milagrosa, que los devolvería al mundo con la única secuela del paso del tiempo. Ginny, en un principio, se enojó al escucharlo, porque ella no estaba de acuerdo con dejar de ver a sus padres, pero el sanador le respondió que entendiera que, una vez que sus padres dejaran de tomar las pociones, entrarían en un estado de inconciencia, y que no seria prudente para ella verlos así. Suspirando y aceptando las explicaciones aunque con tristeza, salió del hospital, y almorzó con Hermione, que en todo momento le daba ánimos. Sonrió. Hermione siempre estaba allí, a su lado.

Harry había regresado de su intensa reunión de negocios, apenas con tiempo para la cena, por lo que Ron y Hermione fueron invitados. La comida estuvo entretenida, con los relatos de Ron, sobre la mirada felina que le hiciera Harry a Draco, cada vez que abría la boca para hacer un comentario sobre el resort. El joven Weasley estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de invertir en semejante emprendimiento, y le prometió a Hermione que cuando todo pasara, tendrían unas vacaciones en el Caribe. Ginny arqueó una ceja al notar la mirada cómplice y brillante que intercambiaron, y luego miró a Harry, que observaba a sus amigos como si tuviera envidia de su relación, y mas tarde cruzaba la mirada con su mujer. Ginny se ponía colorada y bajaba la cabeza, con un anhelo que revoloteaba en su interior. _Si tan solo una vez Harry tuviera esos gestos conmigo._

Una vez que las visitas se marcharan, se quedaron unos momentos en el sofá, disfrutando de una taza de chocolate. Ginny estaba como ausente, y Harry la miraba tratando de adivinar el motivo de su reciente mutismo. Era como si con la partida de su familia, se hubiera marchado toda su energía y alegría. No le gustó en absoluto, sentir que él no podía hacerla sonreír como lo hiciera durante la cena. Y Deseó tener la capacidad de entretenerla y divertirla. Hubiera dado todo el oro de sus cámaras para verla tan solo sonreír. Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. Una vez que saliera de su casa, de camino a su reunión, había recordado cada instante de la noche anterior. La intimidad de las caricias, la charla, la confesión, el consuelo que le brindó. Se estaba convirtiendo en un condenado blando con ella. Y a pesar de que había jurado no golpearla o lastimarla, aun reverberaba en su interior el impulso de hacerla sufrir, decirle alguna palabra hiriente. Al fin y al cabo, el juramento no decía que no debía herirla con palabras, ¿no? Creía que Ron había sido tonto al no especificar el tipo de daño, porque en ese momento su compañero solo esperaba que el episodio de violencia física no se repitiera más. Pero aun si no pudiera decirle nada, estaban los hechos… ¿podría herirla con la indiferencia? ¿Podría lastimarla su actitud fría y desdeñosa? A pesar de todas estas cavilaciones, y en vista de que no tenía ganas de hacerle ningún tipo de daño, se prometió que de ahora en mas, si bien no iba a ser el maldito hijo de perra de meses atrás, al menos tendría que volver a ser algo severo con algunos puntos de su contrato. La debilidad que mostrara anoche en su cuarto, no tenía que volver a ocurrir. Sonrió. Pero que diablos, le había subido la libido hacia los confines del espacio, verla allí, toda para él. Pero no iba a suceder de nuevo.

¿Te sientes bien? – dijo mirándola seriamente. Ginny al estar tan distraída, dio un respingo.- ¿Donde estabas?

¿Notaste a Hermione rara? – dijo ella, observando la chimenea.

No – dijo dejando la taza de chocolate en la mesita – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

No lo sé… - dijo pensativa, mirando una de las hadas del árbol de Navidad que revoloteaba por la chimenea- Es que… la noto distinta.

Debe estar feliz… - dijo encogiendo los hombros – tu sabes como son… se aman.

Si es cierto… – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Pero… - agregó él.

Hasta Ron está algo raro – él se acercó. Ella se relajó y se dejó caer hacia el respaldo del sofá. Hasta ese momento en que la abrazó, no había notado lo tensa que había estado desde que sus amigos se despidieran.

¡Tu estás rara! – dijo Harry dándole pequeños masajes en sus hombros – ¿te sucedió algo hoy? - Ella hizo con su cabeza un movimiento negativo – Pues, no creo que tu tensión muscular se deba al comportamiento de Hermione.

No quieren que vaya a verlos tan seguido… – susurró. Harry dejó los dedos inmóviles en la base del cuello de Ginny.

¿Que? – ella se removió en su asiento, logrando despertar los dedos de Harry que continuaron con su masaje.

Te dije que hoy iría a ver a mis padres… - suspiró.

¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Harry – dijo moviendo para que dejara de tocarla – el doctor me dijo que no tenia que ir a verlos tan seguido… - y unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir de sus ojos castaños

Entiendo… - dijo suspirando.

No, no lo entiendes…

¿Te dijo el motivo de que se redujeran las visitas?

Tu lo sabias, ¿Verdad? – él asintió – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

No pensé que iba a ser tan pronto…

¿Le darán la poción?

No… - dijo suavemente, y le acarició el mentón. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia – solo quieren desintoxicar el organismo de tus padres, para que el cuerpo no tenga ningún residuo de las pociones que les han estado dando durante estos años – ella gimió – Ginny – dijo acercándose mas y abrazándola – entiende que esto es normal.

¡Pero yo quiero verlos!

¿Que quieres ver? – dijo serio – acaso quieres ir a ver el estado de inconciencia en que se sumirán? ¿Quieres ir a sufrir, y lamentarte por algo que paso hace años?

No entiendes…

Claro que lo entiendo… perfectamente diría yo – dijo ofuscado- Te lo dije, ¿lo recuerdas? – ella lo miró asustada – te dije hace tiempo que tus visitas no eran para ellos, sino para ti misma.

¡No me digas eso! – chilló – Sabes que, es porque tengo la necesidad de estar con ellos…

¿Acaso crees que ellos sabrán que estarás ahí?

¡Pero yo lo necesito!

Si, lo se… solo quieres estar allí para hacerte la victima… - dijo enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

¡Harry!! – dijo dándole un golpe. El le asió la mano y la abrazó. Ella se dejo abrazar – Por que eres tan cruel conmigo… - el cerro los ojos. Aspiro el perfume de su cabello, y reprendiéndose por decir esas palabras.

No es necesaria tu presencia en ese lugar, Ginny- acaricio su cabello - míralo como un paso mas hacia la recuperación de tus padres

Pero yo…

No me obligues a exigirle a tus hermanos que te prohíban la entrada – dijo ya fastidiado por su actitud. Ella dio un respingo.

¿Serias capaz? – pregunto abriendo sorprendida, sus enormes ojos castaños.

Sabes que si – se levantó – será mejor que dejes esa actitud de victima – se fue hacia la escalera – no va con tu nuevo estilo – y subió dando zancadas. Ginny no lo podía creer. Ella esperaba palabras de ánimo y aliento, como las que dijera anoche, pero en vez de eso, había recibido las más duras palabras de su parte. No entendería a Harry nunca. Suspiró. De todas maneras, iba a hacerle ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerse la victima como dijera, sino que su actitud era solamente por ansiedad… la ansiedad de tener a sus padres de vuelta como antes. Y dando un bostezo, se levantó y se encaminó hacia su nueva habitación.

Harry iba resoplando como un maldito toro a punto de entrar al ruedo. Sabía que había reaccionado mal, que sus palabras la habían del alguna manera herido, pero al menos comprobó algo… a pesar de hacerla sufrir con sus palabras, él no había estirado la pata. Sabía que la promesa, tenía un punto flojo, y era que solo se refería a castigos o heridas físicas. Batalló con esto en su cabeza. Aunque había querido ser igual que antes con ella, cuando sus dichos salieron de su boca se sintió un maldito hijo de puta. Y se prometió, ya llegando a su cuarto que no iba a hacerlo nuevamente. Dobby lo saludó raudamente y se perdió por el pasillo bajando la escalera. Winky dos segundos después, salía de su cuarto, y al mirarlo, solo bajó la cabeza y con un suave _plin_, desapareció sin siquiera saludarlo. Dio los pasos que lo separaban de su habitación, y cuando abrió la puerta.

La puta madre… - solo pudo decir cuando al encender las luces, su eterno y masculino cuarto, era un perturbante collage de texturas y colores. A los sobrios y muy varoniles muebles de roble lustrado, se le sumaban unos blancos, demasiado femeninos y decorados con florcitas blancas. Reconoció de inmediato el tocador de Ginny, y palideció. Sobre este estaban todas sus cosas. Su perfume, el cepillo de plata, y todas las cremas que pudiera buscar. Miró la cama a través del espejo. Las malditas y condenadas sábanas oscuras, sus favoritas, le daban paso a unas blancas de seda, con unos bordados de avecitas doradas, y su acolchado… ¿acaso se había vuelto loco y su acolchado azul de terciopelo, se había convertido en uno de gasa con flores? – Estas vez cruzaste la línea, pecosa… - dijo apretando los dientes. Se apresuró a ver sus muebles de guardado. Con pavor, descubrió que los primeros cajones de su chifonier, habían sido vaciados. Su ropa interior había ido a parar vaya saber donde y en su lugar… - Esto debe ser una, maldita pesadilla – agregó, cuando con sus dedos sacó delicadamente unas bragas rojas – sexy, pero pesadilla al fin - Largó la prenda al cajón y fue al armario. Todos sus trajes y ropa había sido amontonada hacia un costado, para darle lugar a un sin fin de polleras, blusas y vestidos, y mas allá, desparramados por el suelo, una decena de zapatos de tacón. El tomó uno de ellos de color rojo y con el taco aguja y lo observó sin poder creer. Sin saber que hacer, se sentó en la cama, aun con el zapato en la mano. Así lo encontró Ginny, cuando entró, vestida con su camisón de algodón. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el tocador y sin mirarlo, comenzó a cepillarse el pelo. Harry la miro sin poder creer semejante descaro. Ginny se ató el pelo en una coleta, mirándolo a través del espejo.

No lo hago por sentirme una asquerosa víctima – él arqueó una ceja – lo de querer ver a mis padres – no respondió. Ella dejó el cepillo y sin dejar la banqueta, se dio vuelta y lo encaró – solo es… ansiedad – él la miró arqueando una ceja - quiero que entiendas que no quiero ver a mis padres para hacerme la victima… yo solo - bufó – ¡solo que no aguanto las ganas de tenerlos otra vez! – lo miro esperando una respuesta. – Harry… ¿estas despierto, verdad?

¿Que significa esto? – dijo una vez que entendió que le estaba diciendo. Ella sonrió divertida y se levantó de la banqueta. Le pareció tan divertido viéndolo esgrimir su zapato de tacón rojo.

¿Te gusta?

¿Que diablos se te pasó por la cabeza? - ella dejó de sonreír – ¿que significa esta invasión Ginevra?

¿Invasión? – dijo ella sin entender.

¡Tus cosas, en mi habitación!

Pero…

Dame una buena explicación de esto… - dijo severo.

¡Tu lo dijiste!

¿Que? – dijo levantándose y yendo hacia el chifonier – ¡dime cuando exactamente te dije que podías invadir mi privacidad con esto!! – y abriendo el cajón de golpe, saco una de las bragas guardadas

¡A… anoche!! – dijo ella corriendo con las mejillas coloradas hacia Harry y quitándole su prenda – ¿por que te comportas así?

¿Anoche? – chilló – ¡anoche no pude haberte dicho nada porque esencialmente anoche te estaba echando un polvo!! ¡Y no suelo ser coherente cuando lo hago!!

¡Pero no fue cuando estábamos haciéndolo!! - dijo a punto de llorar – ¡fue después, cuando íbamos a dormir! te pregunté si podía quedarme aquí a dormir y tu me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera!!

Escúchame bien… quiero todo esto fuera de mi cuarto… ¡ahora!

Pero si tu me dijiste…

¿No entiendes…. No entiendes nada? – chilló y se fue a sentar en su cama – ¡lo que te dije anoche fue que te podías quedar a dormir, solo a dormir anoche!! – ella palideció – ¿crees que quiero tenerte aquí, desordenando mi espacio, mi intimidad? – tiró el zapato hacia el suelo - estás muy equivocada si piensas que vas a invadir el único espacio en el que puedo descansar de ti… ¿Crees que por una noche de sexo genial, voy a tratar de llevar este matrimonio como el común de la gente, con convivencia y todo lo demás? ¿Aun crees en el cuento de la casita feliz Ginevra? – Rió. ella bajó la cabeza – mira, será mejor que de una vez por todas entiendas que esto no… - la miró otra vez – quiero que te quede bien claro que no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a este cuarto. Te prohíbo venir y meter alguna de tus cosas… este cuarto es mío, ¿lo entendiste bien? ¡Mío, y tú no tienes espacio en él! – resopló – es hora de que te des cuenta que unos cuantos cambios en el testamento, no aligeran tu posición en esta casa… ¡entiéndelo bien, es mi casa, mi cuarto y tu no eres bienvenida aquí! Lamento que hayas malinterpretado mis palabras, y entiende que si te lo digo de esta manera es porque…

Porque es la única manera que tienes de tratarme…. Gracias por el consejo. – dijo duramente.

No quiero que…

¡Dobby!! – dijo interrumpiéndolo – ¡Winky!! – no lo miraba, dándose la vuelta con los puños cerrados de impotencia, se fue al baño. Harry la miró sin decir nada. Al poco rato aparecieron los elfos y se quedaron mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde miraba su amo. En el baño se escuchaban ruidos de frascos caer, e instantes después, Ginny apareció con la bata de baño, con el rostro rojo, y todos sus frascos en una pequeña cesta – Winky, por favor, lleva esto y colócalo en mi habitación. - la elfina miró a su ama, y con una leve inclinación tomó la cesta y salió por la puerta – cuando la dejes, ordena todos los frascos y el jabón en mi baño, por favor…. – Harry seguía sin pestañear – Dobby – dijo ella mirando al elfo – necesito que… – abrió el armario sacando todas sus prendas con las perchas en un solo movimiento – lleves esto por favor - Harry solo pudo contemplar como el elfo doblaba las rodillas para soportar el peso de toda su ropa. Con un movimiento de varita, todos sus zapatos siguieron al elfo hasta desaparecer por la puerta. tranquilamente y aun sin mirarlo, se acercó a la cama y tendió la bata. Harry la miró, pero no había en ella atisbo de rabia; es más, no había en ella emoción alguna. Rápidamente, fue hacia la cajonera y sacó el primer cajón, y lo dio vuelta, haciendo que toda su ropa interior cayera sobre la bata. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo cajón, y después, acomodó la bata y atándola a modo de bolsa con el cinturón, para que ninguna prenda se perdiera en el traslado. Acto seguido fue hacia el tocador, tomó el cepillo y solo después que recogiera ese objeto, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

Lamento el malentendido – dijo en un tono glacial que a Harry se le congeló el corazón – no volverá a suceder…

Ginny… - tragó en seco – no… no había necesidad de que hicieras esto ahora – suspiró.

Creo que si… -abrió la puerta, y lo miró una vez, más. Harry pudo ver en ellos la rabia que no podía expresar con palabras o con actos, pero también vio en ellos, algo mas, que no supo explicar – entenderás que no pueda recibirte esta noche en mi cuarto – El abrió los ojos – Como puedes ver, estaré demasiado ocupada ordenando mis cosas – acomodó el cepillo en el bolsillo de la bata de dormir – buenas noches Harry – y sin siquiera esperar una contestación, cerró la puerta violentamente, dejando a Harry con una sensación de vació en el pecho.

Nota de la autora: solo espero comentarios. Y si, lo de Harry es para ir a Bedlam. Si no estan de acuerdo con lo que acabo de expresar en la historia, I'm sorry for you queridas!!! En serio… creo que esto tiene que tener un final… y lo que mas pienso es que cada vez esta mas cerca… final feliz? Podria hacer una encuesta… ustedes que creen?

Saludos Silvia


	30. capitulo 29

**Hola a todos!! Se acuerdan de mi? Yo, una bobita de Argentina que escribía con frecuencia fanfics… si, esa, pelo oscuro, gordita y con un perro que se llama Harry… se acordaron? Si!! Volví!! Aunque para ser sinceros no se para que vuelvo… después de meses, les dejo un capitulón, no por estupendo, sino porque tiene 30 paginas de Word… demasiado para no decir nada…**

**La cosa sigue igual, Pero ya va terminando… **

**Quiero decirle a todos los que opinan que este es un fic aburrido, recurrente, repetitivo, que nadie los obliga a leerlo… acepto las criticas, y apunto lo que dicen para futuros trabajos (si, porque voy a seguir torturándolos), pero no voy a cambiar ni un ápice este trabajo… Solo lo he acortado, porque es cierto, iba a ser largo, no se si tendrá cuatro capis mas y luego arrivederci!!! **

**Espero que los entretenga… y recuerden, no se quejen es lo que hay…**

**El 27 va a ser dos años que este fic está en la pagina… lamento verdaderamente el retraso.**

**Capitulo 29**

La actitud de Harry había pasado en pocos días, de exultante a intolerable… esto no estaba funcionando tan bien como hubiera querido. Podría haber aceptado, un grito, un insulto, que le tirara con algo por la cabeza. La reacción de Ginny, así, sería soportable ya que estaba absolutamente convencido que lo que había hecho y dicho, era, según su propia percepción, _ínfimamente reprochable_. Y lo peor, era que a pesar de eso, y sabiendo que podría tener como respuesta una rotunda negativa, no soportaba un minuto sin acercarse a ella. Tan solo recordar la forma lastimosa en que se arrastró hacia su habitación, le daba espasmos en el cuerpo. Únicamente pudo fingir que el desinterés de su esposa no le hacía daño, un día… ¡Un maldito día sin ella!, pero para la segunda noche después de la pelea, sentía la desesperante necesidad de arreglar las cosas de alguna manera. Y se convenció que a una mujer, la mejor manera de convencerla era en la cama. Si, es cierto, reflexionaba, no era la manera y punto, pero era la forma en que la desesperación por estar a su lado lo obligaba a pensar. Recordaba esa voz fría, casi, impersonal al dejarlo pasar, y su cuerpo vestido con un sencillo camisón de algodón, que maldito fuera, solo existía para la tortura masculina. Harry había entrado decidido a hacer valer sus derechos como esposo a como diera lugar, pero al verla tan calmada, sin atisbo de odio o enojo, bajó la guardia. Todavía recordaba la cantidad de pulsaciones que dio su corazón, hasta que se acercó, y encerrándola entre sus brazos, la besó, con premura, para evitar que ella tratara de rechazarlo o lo peor, que le lanzara uno de esos zapatos de tacón, demasiado peligrosos, por la cabeza. Pero ella no hizo nada de lo que temiera. Le rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y cedió. Así, sin más, sin reproches, sin palabras. Fueron exactamente 95 pulsaciones… ¡Diablos, y solo había dado cinco pasos hasta la cama! El tiempo pareció ralentizarse a medida que se quitaban la ropa y se entregaban a la pasión. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en las nubes… Luego, como era costumbre después de un momento intenso como el que acababa de experimentar, se acomodó para descansar, y según seguía su mas hermosa y perfecta fantasía despertar abrazados, sin rencores; y siguiendo la línea en su estúpida manera de pensar, dejar lo pasado en el olvido. Sonrió satisfecho, ella lo había perdonado y lo mejor de todo, no había tenido que decir _"lo siento",_ ni ninguna otra ridícula frase ablandadora.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no podía entender como podía ser tan imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan iluso al creer que esa diabla iba a dejar pasar lo que le había hecho? Lo comprendió tarde… cuando la observó levantarse, y ponerse su camisón, caminar delante de sus sorprendidos ojos y decirle con una pausada voz, cargada de venganza. _"Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación… o, diciéndolo con tus propias palabras, "este cuarto es mío, y tu no tienes espacio en él… No eres bienvenido aquí…" Buenas noches Harry, espero que cuando salga del baño, hayas comprendido el mensaje… no me obligues a echarte a patadas…"_ y cerró la puerta. ¿Comprender el mensaje? Mas claro, y me hacía una luminosa cartelera… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué argumentos podían esgrimirse ante esas palabras? Si, había tenido uno, media hora después cuando estaba bajo los acuciantes efectos de una ducha helada. Pero los insultos que se decía a sí mismo eran altamente censurables. Y lo peor fue que las noches siguientes se sucedieron de la misma lastimosa y patética manera, aunque en la última, la de anoche, al menos había tenido la decencia de no dejarse humillar soportando esa mirada gélida con que lo despachaba. Solo le había tomado dos minutos buscar su ropa y salir de su cuarto.

Como contrapartida, frente a su familia Ginny actuaba como si nada pasara. Pero Harry no podía engañarse en ese aspecto. Tenía la leve sospecha de que Hermione lo sabía, o al menos eso le parecía cuando en el desayuno su amiga lo miraba como si estuviera en presencia de la peor escoria del mundo mágico, infectada con viruela de dragón. Y Ron, bueno estaba seguro que él, no lo sabia… hasta esa noche en que lo vio salir del cuarto de su hermana con la mitad de la ropa en la mano. Si la situación fuera diferente, se hubiera reído de la manera en que su amigo lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, rascándose la cabeza, entre confundido e intrigado, y Harry solo pudo mascullar un _"no preguntes...",_ demasiado malhumorado.

Esa nueva faceta, la de su constante irritabilidad era con lo que Remus se encontraba cada vez que abría la puerta de su oficina. Harry ya casi no hablaba, y había adoptado una serie de expresiones para hacerse entender. Gruñía, cuando quería decir si; el no, era un golpe de puño en el escritorio… y nada mas. Ninguna otra frase salía de sus labios.

- Si estás con ese humor para mañana en la noche, será mejor que no vayas a mi casa… - dijo Remus, sentándose en la butaca, frente a su escritorio. Harry gruñó en respuesta – ¡al menos sácame de esta incertidumbre! ¿Qué es que lo que te tiene así? – Harry golpeó en la mesa – ¿Es Ginny no? – bien, no gruñó, pero sus ojos lo fulminaron – veo que acerté. – agregó sonriendo. Harry se levantó de su sillón, y fue directo al frigobar. Sacó dos botellas de cerveza de manteca, lanzándole una a Remus, que apenas la atrapó en el aire – Gracias por ser tan delicado – añadió con sarcasmo. Harry se sentó nuevamente y tomó un trago – ¿y bien?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry no lo dejó – Me corre de su cama todas las malditas noches…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué, no oíste? – Dijo alzando la voz— ¡Ginny, me corre todas las noches de su maldito cuarto!

- Pero…

- Y lo peor, es que las ultimas noches no espero a que lo haga, yo mismo me voy… no soporto que me trate como un maldito perro apestoso… - bebió otro trago. Remus se rió con ganas.

- Ay, Harry… ¡pobre niño!

- ¡No… no soy un pobre niño!

- Claro que lo eres…- rió – al menos tienes ese aspecto. – Harry arqueó una ceja – tienes el aspecto de un pobre niño al que le quitaron su dulce favorito. – esa no era la imagen que quería dar. Al menos eso pensó cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de su gordo primo, haciendo un berrinche porque no le compraban lo que quería. Sacudió la cabeza, para dejar atrás el pasado y miró a su amigo con rabia.

- No me lo quitan… me lo dan a regañadientes… la muy… - tomó la cerveza que le quedaba de un trago – Deja que la seduzca, lo hacemos y después, se da vuelta y me dice… _"buenas noches, ¿sabes donde está la puerta, no?_ – Remus rió con ganas. Ron entró en ese momento, con unas carpetas en las manos.

- Siento molestarte Harry… - dijo - pero tu secretaria me dijo que estaba Remus y… - miró a su viejo profesor – ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oh, no… - dijo Harry, refunfuñando – solo se ríe de las desgracias ajenas… - Ron miró a su amigo y luego a Remus, que se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

- De quien…

- Disculpa Harry, es que… - rió nuevamente – Ron, tu cuñado me estaba contando acerca de… - miró a Harry – sus desavenencias maritales – Harry gruñó. Y Ron sonrió burlón.

- Ah… - dijo y se sentó en la otra butaca vacía – ¿Te contó de anoche? – Remus negó divertido - lo vi salir con su ropa en la mano, del cuarto de mi pobre hermana – y rió.

- Si claro… tu pobre hermana… - rezongó Harry.

- Con su… - Remus pensó que no podía reírse mas.

- Ríete… ríete todo lo que quieras… veremos que sucede cuando nazca ese niño tuyo… quien se reirá cuando "Tu querida Dora" te deje por el niño…– Remus tragó en seco – ah… veo que no te burlas ahora, ¿eh, gran lobito?

- ¿Por que la pelirroja te sacó en volandas de su cuarto?

- Porque soy un idiota… - miró a sus amigos – ¿les parece suficiente?

- Eso ya era un hecho antes – dijo Ron, y Remus asintió – Pero realmente por que…

- Bien, ella… después de la fiesta en casa - miró a la ventana – malinterpretó unas palabras que le dije cuando… cuando no estaba en condiciones de ser lo suficientemente coherente para que lo que diga sea tomado como un hecho.

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Le dije que se podía quedar en mi cuarto…

- ¿Ese fue el problema? – dijo Remus incrédulo.

- No… - dijo bajando la mirada – el problema es que ella malinterpretó mis palabras – Sus amigos lo miraron sin entender – maldita sea… le dije que se quedara a dormir sólo esa noche, no que… - bufó – cuando entré en mi cuarto… ¡prácticamente lo había invadido!! ¡Su ropa, estaba en mi armario… mierda, el espacio para mis trajes era ínfimo!! ¡Y su ropa interior… en mis cajones! ¡Todavía tengo problemas para encontrar la mía!! – Remus y Ron rieron – Si, gracioso… y la otra noche, me bañé y saben qué, ¡no es nada agradable para tu masculino ego, que tu pelo tenga una exquisita fragancia femenina de rosas, cuando te equivocas de frasco de champú!! Y… sus zapatos desperdigados… perdí la cabeza….

- Ginny fue siempre desordenada – dijo Ron riendo.

- Entiendan que no podía permitir esa semejante intrusión… me imaginé el desembarco en Normandía… Así que… bueno – bajó la mirada – yo no fui muy suave en decirle que se mudara...

- ¿cometiste la estupidez de decirle que se fuera? – dijo Ron.

- Yo no quería que…

- ¿Puedo decirte algo Harry? – dijo Remus. El asintió.- ¿Puedo ser totalmente franco contigo? – Harry bufó – eres un tremendo idiota.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que soy sensible! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Remus tiene razón, Harry – dijo Ron sabiamente – ¡no puedes decirle a una mujer que no invada tu espacio porque ellas son expertas en hacerlo y si le dices, no invadas mi espacio, lo hacen peor!! – Remus asintió enérgicamente – Recuerdo cuando decidimos vivir juntos Hermione y yo – suspiró – fue una verdadera pesadilla… - sonrió – fue un suplicio para mi desordenada vida, amoldarme a sus estrictos regimenes de adquisición de hábitos de orden. ¿Recuerdas cuando venías a casa, de vacaciones? si algo caía al suelo, en el suelo se quedaba… ¡Mi vida así era exquisita! – Harry sonrió, rememorando el desordenado y mugroso cuarto de su amigo, la vieja colcha anaranjada desgastada, los libros tirados por los rincones, restos de comidas para lechuzas, y toda su ropa, desperdigada por todo el lugar- pero bueno, Hermione no es de las que se dejan… me jodió la existencia al menos dos semanas, pero luego tuve que ceder. No puedes ganarles Harry. Te llevan de las narices.

- Pero yo no soy tu Ron… yo voy a hacer que ella recapacite y…

- Harry… - dijo Remus - ¿quien es el que está caminando por las paredes de la desesperación? – Harry no respondió – ¿quieres tenerla para ti, no? – él chasqueó la lengua simulando que no le importaba lo que ella dijera, pero en su interior clamaba por tenerla otra vez, como antes del violento desembarco en su inmaculada y masculina alcoba – ¿que es un pequeño sacrificio?

- ¿Pequeño? – se levantó ofuscado – puedo aceptar lo que sea, menos que ella se meta en mi vida…

- Demasiado tarde para abrir el libro de quejas, amigo – dijo Ron- tu le diste el permiso de meterse en tu vida y cambiarla por completo, el día que te casaste con ella- Harry suspiró- solo es cuestión que lo entiendas y te adaptes…

- No creo que pueda…

Lo que más rabia te da Harry, es que realmente quieres que ella forme parte de tu vida… y también te da rabia no tener el control en esta situación, y saber que tienes absolutamente perdida esta pequeña batalla doméstica… - dijo Remus. El no contestó. Remus lo conocía demasiado bien. Cinco veces había llegado hasta su habitación y se había detenido con la nariz pegada a la puerta, para suplicarle que se instalara en su cuarto. La quinta vez, se imaginó haciéndolo de rodillas, aferrado al ruedo de su camisón, pero había desistido en el último segundo. No podía mostrarse tan miserablemente desesperado.

- Esta vez cruzó la línea… - dijo tercamente- no puedo permitirle que se tome demasiadas atribuciones…

- Vamos, – dijo Remus levantándose –eres un gran empresario. Haz hecho tratos lo suficientemente increíbles para tu beneficio… ¿Acaso no puedes con una pelirroja intrépida?

- Alguien tiene que ceder primero - terció Ron.

- Entiéndanlo de una buena vez- dijo casi al punto de la exasperación- ¡no voy a convertirme en el tonto pelele de Ginny Weasley! – Remus y Ron lo miraron serio – Si, pueden pensar lo que quieran… cederle un mínimo de espacio significaría, una ventaja para Ginny que no estoy dispuesto a darle.

- No es una guerra Harry…- respondió Remus.

- En algunas ocasiones es como si lo fuera – bufó – en algunas ocasiones debo verla como mi enemiga…

- Estás hablando de mi hermana – dijo Ron apretando la boca, mostrando su enfado.

- ¿Si? – dijo fastidiado – Bien, ella puede ser tu hermosa y pequeña hermanita… puedes reprocharme miles de actitudes, pero no te permito que te metas en esto Ron – Este trató de objetar sus palabras, pero Harry se lo impidió – aprecio todas tus buenas intenciones, pero no servirán de nada – Miró a Remus – Ella debe entender, que en estos momentos, solo debemos atenernos a lo que las cláusulas del contrato estipulan… - mintió. Bajó la cabeza, porque sabía que ni él mismo estaba convencido de aquel absurdo monólogo. ¿Por que se sentía tan vacío al decir esas palabras? En otros tiempos decirlas le conferían una seguridad absoluta. Ahora, frente a su antiguo mejor amigo y a su gran confidente se sintió un estúpido. Pero siguió con su mentira – Ginny cree que porque estoy terriblemente arrepentido de lo que pasó hace unas semanas, yo voy a bailar al son de la música que ella toca – Ron carraspeó – pero no va a ser así – Remus lo miró incrédulo – Lo lamento por ella…

- Pero si eres tu él que se está lamentando…

- Solo porque el sexo es gratis…

- Mira… - dijo Ron algo crispado – te dije que respetaras… ¡es mi hermana!

- ¡Es mi esposa!

- ¡Trátala como tal! – replicó.

- La trato como se merece…

- Bien – dijo Remus, para zanjar la discusión – No hay necesidad de un conflicto entre ustedes – Ron se sentó nuevamente y relajó el cuerpo. Harry miró hacia la ventana- de todas maneras, te pediría que cambiaras esa cara para mañana…

- Si – dijo Ron, aunque hubiera decidido terminar la discusión, aun su tono se notaba beligerante – Hermione quiere tener un final de año bien bonito y si tu haces solo uno de esos estúpidos gruñidos en la fiesta…

- Está bien... para alegría de ustedes dos, voy a comportarme como un jodido y puto señorito inglés…

- No te pido milagros… solo que te comportes – dijo Remus – Dora está muy entusiasmada por ser la anfitriona de la cena… no será nada del otro mundo, solo un encuentro entre amigos que quieren pasarla bien- Miró a Harry, que chasqueó la lengua ante el discurso sermoneador – modera tu tono, y será mejor que cumplas con tu palabra… no te exijo que seas un puto señorito inglés, solo que no te esfuerces en cagarnos la noche.

- ¡Palabra de boy scout! – dijo sarcástico, fijó su vista en un pequeño cuaderno, con tapas de cuero y lo abrió, como para dar por terminada la discusión – ¿Entonces, después de esta productiva charla, veremos que hay en la agenda hoy? – los demás se miraron y, asintieron a su jefe, dándole por ahora un respiro.

********************

Estupendo. No tenía planeado hacer una limpieza en su armario durante la estancia de su cuñada en la casa. Pero tampoco es que se desvivía por salir de su cuarto. No podía engañarse. Aun se encontraba furiosa con Harry por haberla desterrado de su habitación de esa forma tan… _"Maldito troglodita"_ era el apodo que mas le sentaba a su marido en estas fechas. Ginny estaba convencida, que entrar en su cuarto así, intempestivamente, y acomodarse con sus cosas quizás fue muy exagerado. Hermione le hizo ver, al día siguiente, que a un hombre no se lo asalta de esa manera, porque los asusta. "_Lo mejor hubiera sido que la ocupación sea como la de las hormigas, paso a paso, lentamente, y cuando él menos lo esperase, estarías completamente instalada en sus dominios"_ ¡ja!, que fácil es decirlo, pensaba Ginny, cuando la misma dócil y comprensiva Hermione, le cayera de sopetón a su hermano sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de plantearse la idea de una convivencia. Sonrió, al recordar la cara de su amiga cuando se lo recordó y desde entonces su cuñada la había dejado en paz. Pero ella no estaba tan furiosa con Hermione, ni tanto con Harry. La rabia era con ella, por su completa falta de dignidad. Si se respetara un poquito hubiera seguido con el plan de abstinencia con el que tenía pensado vengarse. Ah, pero maldito cuerpo que no coincidía con lo que la razón esgrimía en su defensa. Las hormonas traicioneras, que cada vez que lo veían, rompían todo mecanismo de defensa, y la obligaban a entregarse a él. Sonrió. Al menos después de un buen revolcón, volvía la razón y había disfrutado la manera tan sutil de decirle, _"salte de mi cama y lárgate"._ Pero esa ultima noche, hasta esa satisfacción el muy maldito le había quitado. Ni siquiera había esperado que lo mirara, levantó su ropa y se fue ¡Se fue, y sin decir nada! Nada de peleas, súplicas… Nada. Suspiró. No era momento de perder la cabeza.

Acomodar su ropa le llevó tiempo. De buena gana hubiera tirado todo al diablo. Nunca había sido apegada a lo material, pero a estas alturas, cada cosa que le pertenecía tenia un significado especial… cada ropa, cada pequeña alhaja, o zapato estaba indirectamente relacionado con Harry. Se miró al espejo. Tenía en sus manos el pañuelo de seda rojo. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, tratando de no acordarse de lo experimentado precisamente con esa prenda. Deseaba fervientemente esa conexión tan especial con Harry… Y el sexo dió paso a la charla, a su manera de consolarla, de decirle que ella no era una arpía desgraciada, como ella creía. Esa noche le hubiera dicho cuanto lo amaba, pero el temor a perderlo le hizo cerrar la garganta, y dejarla muda. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca saldría de su boca esa confesión. Si esa noche tenía dudas, lo sucedido al día siguiente la convenció que su decisión era la correcta. La actitud de Harry, no hacía más que darle la razón. Harry solo la quería para el sexo, el placer momentáneo… Harry, a pesar de lo comprensivo que se había mostrado la noche después del baile, nunca iba a perdonarla por haberlo alejado de todos, hace años. El tonto deseo que albergaba, tener hijos juntos y así formar una bonita familia feliz, se esfumaba lastimosamente dos noches atrás, cuando aun estando enojada, le permitió entrar al cuarto, y mientras las caricias subían la temperatura corporal nublándole la razón, Harry la bajó estrepitosamente de su nube de _"Hogar feliz"_… aún recordaba esa horrible discusión…

_"- Espera… - dijo Harry, tratando con dificultad de quitarse el suéter y la camisa de una vez- tenemos un acuerdo respecto a la forma, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo ella deteniendo sus caricias. Harry intentó quitar sus suaves y cálidas manos de su cinturón, pero ella no lo dejó, y una caricia invitadora, se coló por la cremallera. Harry contuvo un segundo la respiración, y a regañadientes, le sostuvo la mano, tratando de que ella prestara atención. _

_- A lo que hablamos durante el baile…__ - carraspeó._

_- Hablamos de muchas cosas__… - le respondió. _

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero… a lo del sexo sin…- __Ginny lo miró algo cortada – tu… ya tomaste… - ella detuvo sus caricias – tu sabes… _

_- ¿La poción? – dijo, y esas palabras le dolieron. Suspiró desilusionada. Harry asintió._

_- Tenemos un acuerdo respecto a eso, ¿verdad? – dijo él, tomándole la barbilla - nuestro matrimonio no va como el común de los mortales… Lo nuestro se basa solo en el sexo y en soportarnos, ¿verdad?_

_- Si… - dijo menos entusiasmada, pero continuando con las caricias – no te preocupes…_

_- Pero… - dijo, él – nosotros... en el garaje… la noche de la fiesta de Navidad… _

_- La tomé, antes de bajar a la fiesta… - dijo seria – ¿puedo continuar, o quieres que te lo jure por escrito?..."_

El resto de la velada, después de ese pequeño diálogo fue para ella bochornosa y un suplicio… ¿Cómo entregarse a la pasión, y al hombre que supuestamente tienes el objetivo de seducir y lograr que te ame, cuando él se despacha con semejante pregunta? Varias lágrimas escaparon aun cuando ella hizo lo posible por no llorar. Se había hecho ilusiones… había imaginado que quizás, la noticia de una eventual paternidad ablandara a Harry. Pero al escuchar a Harry esa noche, su manera tan segura y vehemente de hablar, dejó sus ilusiones por el suelo… "… _Lo nuestro se basa solo en el sexo y en soportarnos…" _Si tenía alguna ilusión de que algún día Harry la amara, y deseara permanecer a su lado, para toda la vida, esa frase le aclaraba la realidad. Para Harry, su matrimonio se basaba en soportarla. Harry se había arrepentido de haberse casado con ella, y peor aún, de querer venganza ¿Acaso ella no valía la pena ni siquiera para tomar venganza?

- ¿Puedo entrar? – la voz de Hermione, la sacó de esa maraña de malos pensamientos. Miró a su amiga y sonrió.

- ¡Claro! – dejó el pañuelo en su cama – estaba tratando de ver que me sirve y que no – Hermione miró el montoncito de ropa que yacía en una banqueta a los pies de su cama – estoy pensando que hay gente que puede necesitar algo.

- Es muy generoso de tu parte – Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que la gente solo dona su ropa para tener espacio en su armario y renovar su guardarropa.

- Tú no eres así… – dijo Hermione segura.- y no estoy segura de que eso sea cierto… - Ginny bufó.

- Creo que me he convertido en algo en lo que alguna vez juré nunca convertirme… una asquerosa esnob.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su cuñada, mientras le tomaba la mano y la obligaba a dejar la tarea.

- ¡Claro! – sonrió forzosamente – ¿por qué piensas…?

- Porque tienes la mirada triste… - aseguró Hermione, acomodándole un mechón de pelo rojo que caía desordenado por su frente.

- Son épocas muy tristes para mi, amiga – dijo desviando la mirada – sabes que estas festividades me deprimen sobremanera…

- No estabas deprimida durante la Navidad – le reprochó.

- Ahora lo estoy… - sonrió – digamos que durante la fiesta, la novedad me mantuvo al límite, pero ahora que todo ha pasado, me siento… - sollozó – muy sola… - Hermione se acercó y la abrazó- Puedo tener todo un guardarropa lleno de cosas increíbles… las joyas mas bonitas pero… me siento vacía, sin contenido…

- ¿Ni continente, verdad? – ella asintió – ¿Has hablado con Harry?

- No tengo nada que hablar con él… - dijo levantándose, y tomando un suéter que acomodó en la pila de la banqueta – nuestro matrimonio, según sus palabras, se basa en el sexo y en soportarme… - Hermione, abrió la boca, incrédula – ¿para qué demonios me plantearía la posibilidad de abrirle mi alma, y mostrarle mis pesares?

- Ginny…

- Seguramente, se burlaría, y tendría un arma más para humillarme...

- No puede…

- Es muy sutil cuando quiere, amiga – agregó.

- Aun estás enojada con él porque te echó de su cuarto…

- No. – dijo resuelta – no puedo enojarme con él, porque Harry fue muy explícito cuando me dijo que no me metiera en su espacio… solo que yo fui una tonta y pensé que todo había cambiado entre nosotros… - sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos – que me podía tomar ciertas libertades… creer que nuestra relación iba estupendamente.

- Ginny, ni tu te crees esa pobre declaración… - dijo ella dándose un golpecito en el muslo – Yo, digas lo que digas sigo creyendo que tu, quizás no estés enojada, pero si molesta y herida por su forma de proceder.

- Quizás al principio, quería comérmelo crudo – rió – pero después, recapacité. No existía ninguna cláusula en nuestro contrato matrimonial que dijera que Harry tiene que hacer todo lo que yo deseo. Pensé que estaría de acuerdo en cuanto a mi decisión… Obviamente me equivoque, - suspiró – ¿podemos cambiar de tema? – la miró. Hermione asintió.

- ¿Qué vas a ponerte mañana? – Ginny la miró sin entender – la cena de año nuevo en la casa de Remus y Tonks…. ¿La recuerdas?

- Ah…. Si, la recuerdo - sacó un par de zapatillas de una caja y las acomodó junto a la pila para donar – la verdad, es que no me siento con ganas de ir.

- ¡Ginny!! – dijo chillando Hermione – ¡dijiste que irías!!

- ¡Si! – dijo ella sonriendo – sé lo que dije, pero de verdad, estaba pensando que con que vaya Harry solo, estará bien…

- No, tu le dijiste a Tonks…

- Se lo que le dije, pero no creo que sea el alma de la fiesta, de verdad… es mas, el hecho de pasar una nochevieja, sola, me atrae considerablemente.

- ¿No lo dices en serio verdad?

- Si…- suspiró- no voy a ir a esa cena Hermione… no tengo ganas de fingir que tengo un matrimonio como de cuentos de hadas. Les arruinaría la velada a Tonks y Remus, y creo que por respeto, tengo la obligación de declinar la invitación… - Ginny miró a su amiga que se mostraba desilusionada. Se acercó y le dio una suave abrazo – vamos, no te pongas mal. Haz de cuenta que me fui de viaje a esa paradisíaca isla… Tahití… ¡a, por una vez, pasar unas festividades al calor del trópico!!

- Quiero que estés con nosotros… - dijo dolida – Voy a odiar a Harry por esto.

- No lo odiarás… - rió – tu nunca sentirías ese sentimiento… y mucho menos por tu adorado Harry – dijo tirándole unas medias.

- No volveré a hablarte si no vas.

- No tengo por qué…

- ¡Tonks te lo pidió!! – dijo tercamente.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Hermione? – dijo Ginny, al verla tan acongojada – hace unas semanas que estás rara… ¿sucede algo?

- Quiero que estés con nosotros. Desde hace años que estamos juntos… no quiero que la pases sola… somos familia. – lloriqueó – si estás sola, tendrás pensamientos deprimentes…

- No voy a suicidarme Hermione… - dijo burlona.

- ¡Estúpida!! – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo como una tromba del cuarto. Ginny se quedó parada, mirándola, sin entender la absurda actitud de su amiga. ¿Por que estaba empeñada en que asistiera a esa tonta cena?

Ginny esperaba que la cuestión se calmara, pero estaba muy equivocada. Hermione, no bajó a cenar, y tuvo que soportar las constantes directas de Ron, diciéndole lo mala hermana que era, y lo desconsideraba que se comportaba con su amiga. Luego de semejante exposición verbal, seguida de unas cuantas maldiciones, se marchó del comedor, para volver a los pocos segundos, a buscar su plato de comida. _"típico de Ron"_ pensó Ginny, aunque la casa se cayera abajo, ninguna situación de desastre, podía con su enorme apetito. Eso si, antes de salir, le soltó un _"¿Que te cuesta darle el gusto a la pobre Hermione?"_ y salir soltando mas maldiciones hacia su persona. Ginny se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta tratando de que cada palabra vertida por Ron, no la afectara. Y quedarse así, supuso para ella peor, porque una cosa amarga y rasposa, subía por su garganta, junto a una tremenda rabia por lo que le tocaba vivir. Ginny tenía que entender a Hermione… Ginny tenía que darle el gusto a Hermione… Ginny tenía que aguantar estoicamente los arrebatos de Ron… Ginny tenía que sacrificarse por el bien de sus padres… no, esto no calificaba como un sacrificio, lo de sus padres era un acto de amor… y Ginny debía ser la muchacha comprensiva y el felpudo de Harry Potter… ¿Pero quien diablos tenía una sola conmiseración para con ella? ¿Acaso Ron y Hermione no podían entender que no quería ir a esa cena, porque no tenía nada que compartir… o mejor dicho, nadie con quién compartir ese momento familiar? Claro… Ella debía ir, porque Hermione quería refregarle su felicidad con su adorado hermanito… y también tendría que soportar la empalagosa relación de Remus y Tonks, unida a la inminente llegada del fruto de su amor… ¿y ella que motivo tenía para reunirse y festejar? Claro, un matrimonio forzado, un amor no correspondido, y la negativa por parte del imbecil que la miraba sin entender la escena anterior, a formar una familia… suspiró _"Si Ginny, tienes motivos suficientes… pero para hundirte en el alcohol, celebrando la vida de mierda que te has proveído…"_

- ¿tienes idea de lo que hablaba? – dijo Harry mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ginny abrió los ojos y una punzada de dolor le traspasó la nuca. _"Lo que faltaba, pensó, una terrible jaqueca"_. Se tomó unos segundos para inhalar y exhalar, tratando de no desesperarse. Mirar a Harry en estos momentos no era saludable. El la miraba sin siquiera pestañear. Ella, se obligó a mirar el cuadro de girasoles, que había comprado en aquel mercadito de Bournemouth, cuando fue con Paul, mientras Harry se encontraba en Francia.

- Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de preguntarme que sucede en la cabeza de mi querido hermano…

- No es la respuesta que quiero oír… – dijo él girando la cabeza, para tratar de adivinar, que diablos tenía tan entretenida a Ginny. Miró los girasoles y nuevamente giró para mirarla, esta vez con la ceja izquierda arqueada. Ginny suspiró.

- La verdad, no sé por que hacen tanto alboroto…

- Entonces… ¿puedes aclararme a que se debe, según tú, este "Alboroto?"

- Por lo que veo, nada que le quite el apetito a mi hermano… - dijo mordazmente. Harry la miró, pero ella seguía estudiando el intrincado motivo del pétalo de uno de los girasoles… específicamente, el cuarto pétalo, del primer girasol ubicado en la parte de arriba del cuadro. Harry bufó.

- Me gustaría que me miraras cuando te hablo…

- Bien – dijo bajando la mirada hacia un punto, al centro de su pecho. No iba a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué le sucede a Hermione?

- Está molesta conmigo…

- ¿Alguna razón por la que tengo que preocuparme? – ella se encogió de hombros.

- No… - dijo. Harry trató de tener más información, pero tuvo que esperar que Dobby dejara el postre. Una vez que el elfo se hubiera retirado, la miró esperando que se explayara. Solo que Ginny no tenía la misma intención, y comenzó a juguetear con el postre.

- Bien… - dijo dejando con rabia la servilleta – veo que estás muy comunicativa hoy… - se levantó – y como también veo que estás inapetente, me gustaría hablar contigo en la sala…

- No tengo ganas…

- ¡Ahora!! – dijo imperativamente.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo ella terca – quiero comer el postre, y si quieres hablar bien podemos hacerlo aquí… - Harry rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

- ¡Perfecto!! – dijo sentándose nuevamente. – ¿puedes decirme que sucede?

- Problemas de familia… - dijo secamente.

- Yo soy de la familia…

- No, Harry – dijo ella mirándolo con rabia – no te creas eso de "La casita feliz" – farfulló – no pretendas creer que esto es una familia, nuestro matrimonio se basa en el sexo y soportarme… ¿para qué diablos quieres que te cuente, un problema que solo le compete a "mi familia"?

- Está bien – dijo abatido – pero Hermione es de mi familia…

- Claro… - dijo bajando el tono – en lo que se refiere a Hermione, puedes preguntar… siempre fue diferente con Hermione…

- ¡Por supuesto!! – dijo mordaz- es la única que vale la pena de tener en cuenta… - la miró. Ella se llevaba la cuchara del postre a la boca indolente – ¿vas a decirme que la tiene tan acongojada?

- Pues… ella está molesta conmigo porque no voy a ir a la cena de Tonks y Remus…

- ¿Que?

- Lo que oíste… no voy a ir a…

- Vamos a ir – dijo interrumpiéndola. _"Al diablo con la paciencia",_ pensó.

- No, tu irás, Hermione y Ron irán… - lo miró desafiante – yo he decidido que no tengo intenciones de festejar el comienzo de un año que será la peor pesadilla, y no quiero celebrar por el final de un año, que prácticamente para mi fue una mierda…

- Creo que no entendiste bien… ¡iré, irán, iremos!! – se acercó – no voy a caer en tu tonta provocación Ginevra… no vas a dejarme entre mis amigos como un pelele insulso… - se detuvo a unos pasos – tu irás conmigo a esa condenada cena, porque tu fuiste la de la estúpida idea de aceptar la invitación de Tonks… y ahora no vas a retractarte.

- No pienso…

- ¡Si vas!!! – gritó.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer si me niego? – dijo ella levantándose. Ah, al fin Harry iba a darle la satisfacción de una discusión, y si tenia suerte le iba a dar con algún hechizo para sacarse las ganas de convertirlo en jalea - ¿vas a pegarme? – Harry bajó la mirada. Ginny alzó la barbilla…

- Bien… - dijo él dándose la vuelta – ¿No quieres ir? haz lo que quieras…

- Por supuesto… - dijo un poco frustrada porque su esposo, no quería pelear. Harry salía por la puerta del comedor – y una cosa mas… – él se detuvo, y giró para mirarla – no quiero que vayas a mi cuarto esta noche…

- No tenía intenciones de hacerlo… - dijo sereno, aunque por dentro se lo llevaba el diablo.- ¡Dobby!! – el elfo apareció de la nada – Salgo…

- Bien Señor… - dijo el elfo – mantendré encendida la chimenea de su habitación, para cuando regrese…

- ¿A dónde te vas? – dijo Ginny, en un tono agudo, acercándose a la puerta. Harry tomó el abrigo que le ofrecía el elfo. No le respondió – Te hice una pregunta… - ni la miró.

- No te preocupes, Dobby – Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, y se dio la vuelta. La mirada que obtuvo Ginny fue la mas glacial que Harry podría dedicarle – no voy a dormir esta noche en casa…

- Vuelves a las andadas, ¿verdad? – dijo ella. La sola idea de que saliera a encontrarse con vaya a saber quien, la desquiciaba. Pero no era tonta, no iba a mostrase celosa, y posesiva. Harry no se lo merecía. – ¿quien es la zorra de esta noche?

- Cualquiera estaría bien esta noche - dijo girando el pomo, sin mirarla – cualquiera que no seas tú…

- Estás rompiendo el trato… - dijo tratando de no sonar desesperada – tu sabes que no voy a tolerar infidelidades…

- ¿Y yo tengo que soportar tus estúpidos desplantes? – dijo, dando un portazo, y girándose para enfrentarla – ¿que es lo que se cruzó por la cabeza ahora, que no quieres ir a cenar con Remus y Tonks? – preguntó – ¿es por alguna estupida razón, o solo por el hecho de fastidiarme?

- ¿Fastidiarte? – rió – ¿Crees que todo lo que hago es por ti? – lo miró seria – bájate de esa nube chico, estás muy equivocado… mi vida no gira a tu alrededor.

- Créeme que eso es lo que menos espero… - mintió.

- Que bueno que lo tienes claro… - dijo ella mordiéndose la lengua de la rabia.

- ¿Entonces, que es? – dijo quitándose el abrigo y lanzándolo al suelo – dime una sola cosa para que pueda entenderte!!

- Solo no quiero ir, ¿que es lo que no entiendes? – dijo Serena – Hermione está haciendo un drama de una estúpida cena; Ron se apega a la estupidez de su mujer, y por lo que veo, tú le sigues el juego.

- No – dijo – no es por seguirle el juego, es solo que tú te comprometiste con Remus y Tonks… y ahora, sin una razón de peso te niegas a ir…

- No es una razón de poco peso…

- Entonces… ¿Dime que diablos se te ocurrió ahora?

- ¡No tengo por que decírtelo!! – dijo ya fastidiada – me voy a mi cuarto… - giró para ir hacia la escalera – ¡Dobby!! – el elfo apareció frente a ella, y la hizo dar un respingo – por favor Dobby, solo camina hasta la sala, no tienes por que asustarme apareciendo de esa forma… -suspiró, y tuvo que esperar que el elfo se levantara de su casi eterna reverencia – Solo llévame una taza de chocolate a mi cuarto…

- Ginny… ¡diablos, te estoy hablando!

- Lo de que quiero pasar la noche en mi cuarto sola, va en serio… - dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a subir la escalera – y de verdad, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida… después de todo, como tu dijiste – lo miró – esto, nuestro contrato no estipula ninguna cláusula que diga "Y vivieron felices por siempre" ¿verdad? – Harry se mezó los cabellos tratando de entender a esa mujer…

- Al menos, piensa sobre ir a lo de Remus…

- Está bien Harry – lo miró – ¿vas a salir entonces? – él sacudió la cabeza, con una negativa – bien, tú ganas, iré… pero te aseguro que habrán deseado que nunca estuviera en la lista de invitados… - y desapareció por la escalera.

*********************************************************

La cena no fue lo terriblemente desastrosa como pensaba. Gracias a Tonks, y su inquebrantable buen humor. Remus miraba a Harry y Ginny intermitentemente, como tratando de sopesar la situación en la que se encontraba la pareja. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el momento en que estuvieron en el comedor. Y ahora, que estaban disfrutando de un trago, Harry estaba peligrosamente entusiasmado con el alcohol y Ginny, miraba hacia el jardín nevado como ausente. Remus suspiró. Al menos por ahora, no estallaría la tormenta que se vislumbraba en los ojos verdes de Harry.

Ginny estaba esperando que Harry explotara. Lo deseaba con ansias. Todo el día había estado haciendo cosas para fastidiarlo. El mayor desplante fue unas horas antes de la cena. A la hora de escoger el método de transporte hacia la casa de Remus, Ginny decidió ir en su coche, sola. Harry había puesto énfasis en utilizar la camioneta, Ron y Hermione, estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero Ginny no iba a dejarse amedrentar… Salió en su coche temprano y sin regresar a su casa, llegó directamente a la de Remus. Cuando aparcó en la calle, el vehículo de Harry estaba ya estacionado. Trató de no prestarle atención a la mirada furibunda que le obsequió una vez que entrara a la casa, pero era tan intensa, y expresaba toda la rabia que amenazaba por surgir, que no tuvo las agallas para hacerle frente, así que optó por deslizarse hacia la sala y agruparse con las mujeres.

Ahora, mirando hacia la ventana, y habiendo pasado la mayor parte de la velada, faltando solo unos minutos para el final del año, observaba desganada, la tenue llovizna. Que vacía y solitaria se sentía. Su hermano y su esposa, compartían miradas cómplices… Remus estaba sentado en un sofá y a su lado Tonks, a quien acariciaba suavemente la prominente barriga. Y Harry… suspiró. Harry parecía tener más empatía con la botella de whisky que con cualquiera allí reunido. Media hora antes, había sacado a relucir su malhumor, chillándole a Tonks que apagara esos "estúpidos villancicos" porque le perforaban los oídos y le daban nauseas... a lo que Remus había contestado, que el asco lo daba él bebiendo como cosaco. Harry respondió con un gruñido, y Tonks para apaciguar el ambiente, movió la varita y el equipo de música dejó la sala en silencio. Hermione dejó momentáneamente los arrumacos con Ron, y trató de amenizar la noche buscando una conversación. Mirando sonriente a la anfitriona le preguntó:

- ¿Debe ser duro para ti, verdad? – Tonks la miro

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a… – sonrió – casi son las ultimas semanas… ¿estás ansiosa de tener a tu bebe? – Ginny dejó momentáneamente de mirar hacia el exterior y prestar atención a sus amigas. Tonks le respondió a Hermione con una sonrisa, tan tierna, que Ginny nunca había visto en ella. Tan tierna, que sintió envidia… y mas envidia sintió cuando Remus, la besó tiernamente en la sien.

- Pues, he de decirte, que no veo la hora de que salga este sabandija… Extraño horrores ser parte del escuadrón de aurores…la adrenalina del peligro, la astucia… la posibilidad de lograr tus misiones… - suspiró – ahora para lo que me sirve la astucia es para engañar a Remus y devorarme sin culpas el pastel de chocolate. Y la única misión que puedo lograr es bajar la escalera sin agitarme… - Ron rió y Hermione le pegó un codazo.

- Dora… - dijo Remus en tono de reproche. Ginny miró a Harry que no prestaba atención.- En realidad Hermione, es algo que ansiamos los dos… ver el fruto de nuestro cariño… - Harry chasqueó la lengua - lo que tanto deseábamos hacerse realidad. Si Dora no ve la hora de sacárselo de encima, yo no veo la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos…

- Típico de ti Lupin… - dijo Harry, con una voz seca, mientras se levantaba y se servia otro trago… - tan asquerosamente sentimental que das asco…

- Y típico de ti, aferrándote a una botella, tu fuente de inspiración… - dijo Tonks.

- Es mi fiel compañera… -Ginny sintió un nudo en el estomago- al menos no me trae problemas… - miró a su esposa, ella no se atrevió a decir nada.

- Eh… - dijo Hermione para evitar discusiones – me gustaría saber que has sentido estos meses…

- Bueno he pasado del asco, al llanto, a estar sensible por el mundo y…

- A ponerte como una vaca – dijo Harry. Tonks bufó a punto de insultarlo.

- Es normal… – dijo Remus, sosteniendo la mano de su mujer que amenazaba por romperle la cabeza a su protegido. Después miró a Harry, mostrándole los dientes – si a ti no te importa, o no te interesa el tema, puedes quedarte callado y ocupar tu bocaza con el vaso, y deja a Dora en paz… - Harry se arrellanó en el sillón.

- Claro que es normal – dijo Ron. Todos lo miraron sorprendido de su comentario. El se puso rojo – digo… he leído que es normal que la mujer suba de peso… - miró a Hermione – porque es natural…. Ya que… eh… - tragó saliva – bueno el niño que crece pesa, ¿no? – Tonks rió – y eso unido a la placenta, y que la mujer debe comer por dos…

- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? – inquirió Harry.

- Ya te dije que lo he leído… - dijo mas colorado.- en… creo que en una revista de Quiddicht.

- De todas maneras – dijo Tonks sonriente – los últimos meses son algo especial… si no fuera por esos pequeños dolores que tengo ahora…

- ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo preocupado su esposo.

- Nada en que alarmarse…- lo calmó – a pesar de todas los inconvenientes, y cambios, digo que es lo mas hermoso que le puede suceder a una mujer.

- Y a un hombre… - Agregó Remus. Harry bufó. Tonks miro a su amigo y encontró la manera de molestarlo.

- Ya lo dirás tú, Harry cuando Ginny te diga que vas a ser padre… - dijo Tonks, lo que provocó que Harry escupiera la bebida. Todos quedaron en silencio y Harry maldecía en silencio, porque había manchado su camisa.

- Eso nunca va a pasar… – dijo Ginny participando por fin de la conversación. Harry la miró, pero ella había vuelto su cara hacia la ventana.

- No puedes decir eso – dijo Hermione. – Esas cosas suceden.

- Ya te lo dije – espetó, mirando a su amiga enojada – eso nunca va a pasar…. No está estipulado en el contrato que firmamos, y Harry ya ha sido demasiado claro con respecto a tener hijos… o mejor dicho no tenerlos.

- Si pero…

- Pero nada – dijo segura- los hijos como dijo Remus, son el fruto del amor – sonrió mirando a su amiga - Y Harry se cuidó de poner en el contrato que esto, lo que nosotros tenemos no es una unión por amor… es solo una mera prestación de servicios… no existe amor… nuestro matrimonio se basa solo en el sexo y soportarnos… no hay "casita feliz"… Así que te pido por favor que no conjetures sobre la idea de que tengamos hijos… Harry no quiere hijos y eso es lo único que importa – y volvió a perderse en el paisaje. Harry sintió que el whisky ingerido estaba a punto de rebelarse en su estomago. La miró. Con que ganas se hubiera levantado de su asiento y la hubiera abrazado. Decirle que esas palabras en verdad querían revelar lo contrario… que en realidad, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, retenerla a como diera lugar, y si la llegada de un hijo lo hacía, el abrazaría esa oportunidad y la retendría con los dientes. Pero ella había tomado sus palabras literalmente, así que esa opción nunca se daría. Suspiró mas amargado que nunca. Miró a su audiencia y comprobó que todos le devolvían una mirada cargada de reproches. _"a la mierda con todos",_ pensó y vació el whisky en su boca, mejor era emborracharse que arruinar la noche.

- Bueno, lo que yo quería…… - Hermione comenzó a hablar pero Ron la acalló.

- Creo que Harry tiene razón… - todos lo miraron con recelo – es decir… ellos se odian, ¿no? – Ginny apretó la boca, tratando de ahogar un gemido. Harry miró a Ron, dispuesto a tirarle con el vaso - no creo que entre en la cabeza de alguien que este matrimonio tenga la loca idea de tener hijos….

- ¡Ron!! – chilló Hermione.

- Es la verdad… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te pediría que no opines sobre mi matrimonio…. – dijo Harry serio.

- Para opinar sobre un matrimonio, hermanito – dijo Ginny – primero tienes que tener la certeza de que hay uno… - Bien, el golpe fue fuerte.

- Ron y yo tenemos algo que decirles… - dijo Hermione, casi salvando la situación. Harry había dejado el vaso con fuerza en una mesita y se disponía a comenzar la guerra. El miró a su amiga – ¿Ron?- su esposo se puso colorado.

- Bien, para esto requiero la atención de mi hermana… pero si tengo que salir al patio para que me atiendas Ginny, te aseguro que lo haré… - ella sonrió.

- Estás muy achispado esta noche… - respondió – parece que fueras tu, el borracho y no tu amigo… - bien, Ginny 2, Harry 0. Harry la miró como para devorarla pero ella ni se inmutó, se acercó a una silla y se sentó. – bien, soy toda oídos… ahora sabré por que han estado últimamente tan misteriosos…

- No nos comportábamos misteriosamente – dijo Hermione sonriente – solo esperábamos el momento para decirlo.

- Pues dilo Hermione – dijo Harry – porque está a punto de sonar la campana y quiero brindar por el año de mierda que tendré…

- Harry… – dijo Remus.

- Perdón… - dijo levantando las manos como suplicando – prometí comportarme como un puto señorito inglés…

- Puto y jodido... – agregó Remus y Harry solo sonrió falsamente, mostrándole los dientes.

- La noticia, por favor – dijo Tonks haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Bien… - suspiró Ron – Hermione y yo, hemos decidido casarnos…

- ¿Y esa era la gran noticia? – dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón.

- Es una buena noticia – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Si, pero no es toda la noticia… - dijo Hermione.

- Bien, díganlo de una vez…

- ¡Hermione y yo vamos a ser padres!! – dijo Ron sonriente. Harry abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, y los Lupin sonrieron y felicitaron a la pareja. Ginny en cambio, sintió un dolor en el pecho tan horrible, Miró a su hermano y a su amiga, y otra vez la envidia la atacó… envidia de su felicidad, que se les escapaba por los poros, y que ella nunca iba a poder experimentar; la dicha de ser madre, y que ese hijo fuera fruto de su amor por… miró a Harry, este no dijo nada. Se acercó a la pareja y los felicitó, pero su semblante era normal, no de alegría por sus amigos. Miró a su esposa un instante y luego se apartó para tomar una botella de champaña que esperaba en la mesa del comedor. Ginny, al notar su desinterés, sintió que todos sus sueños se esfumaban, y no pudiéndolo controlar, soltó unas lagrimas.

- ¿Se lo tenían bien escondidos, eh? – dijo Tonks. Ron se acercó hasta su hermana.

- Ey, enana… – Ginny lo miró con sus ojos a punto de estallar – ¿no vas a felicitarme? – ella se abrazó a su hermano, y no pudiendo mas comenzó a llorar. Ron la abrazó con fuerzas tratando de calmarla, pero Ginny no podía contener el dolor que significaba que Harry nunca la quisiera… - Ginny… - Harry llegó a la sala con la botella y las copas y se quedó mirando la escena. Sintió celos de Ron, por ser su amigo y no él quien consolara a su esposa… - vamos, Enana… - ella se apretó mas a su hermano deseando que la contagiara un poco de su felicidad.- ¿qué sucede? Ginny… dime…

- Estoy muy feliz – mintió – pero es que extraño a mamá y papá… - y continuó sollozando – siempre creí que ellos estarían aquí para verte feliz…

- Ginny…- dijo separándola y tomándola de la barbilla – todo está bien; si bien ellos no están ahora… lo estarán para cuando nazca el bebé y ten la seguridad que nosotros no nos casaremos hasta que el bebé nazca. – y acaricio su cabellera.

- Viviendo en pecado… - trató ella de burlarse, y Ron sonrió.

- ¿Vamos a brindar? – dijo Harry – ya se acerca el fin de año, sería una pena desperdiciar una champaña tan cara… – agregó indolente. Remus sacudió la cabeza. _"típico de Harry, hacer como si nada pasara, como si nada doliera… muchacho tonto"_

- Lo siento Ron – dijo Ginny y luego abrazó a Hermione – estoy contenta por ustedes… solo que saben que estas fiestas me ponen un poco sensible… - Cuando las doce campanadas llegaron, brindaron por las buenas nuevas. Harry no dejó de mirar a Ginny, que con los ojos rojos, trataba de estar alegre, aunque la sonrisa no se reflejara en sus ojos. Harry suspiró, y hubiera deseado darle todo lo que ella quería, si tan solo tuviera una mínima certeza de que Ginny quería que la situación entre ellos cambiara. Pero se estaba engañando. Por su manera de actuar, y la manera hiriente de hablarle, ella no quería nada con él. Lo mas sabio que podía hacer, era tratar de que el resto del año lo pasaran al menos sin discusiones o peleas… ya estaba realmente cansado. Tal vez, era hora de hacerle caso a Ron, _"alguien tiene que ceder"_ le había dicho su amigo, y la verdad, es que, si esperaba que ella cambiara, terminarían lastimándose mutuamente, aun sin palabras, ni siquiera con hechos… ya la simple presencia sería insoportable.

- Bien… - dijo Tonks – voy a buscar mas avellanas…

- No cambias nunca ¿eh? – dijo Remus. Tonks le sacó la lengua, y se alejó del grupo. – Que estupenda noticia Ron… me imagino que ahora estarás pensando en tu casa propia, ¿no?

- Claro, ya hemos visto muchas casas… pero a Hermione le gusta mucho el campo…

- ¿No van a vivir en la madriguera? – dijo Ginny

- Claro que si Ginny – dijo Hermione – pero solo hasta que…

- Me imagino que cuando Los señores Weasley salgan del hospital, la familia necesitará una casa donde instalarse... – dijo Harry, y todos lo miraron. El no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando – me gustaría que consideraras que te regalara la cuna, Hermione…

- ¡Oh Harry!! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿aun lo recuerdas?? – él asintió y sonrió tímidamente. Su amiga lo abrazó.

- Estoy contento por ti, hermana… - susurró.

Los grupos se separaron. Los hombres fueron a beber y fumar en la biblioteca y las mujeres se quedaron en la sala frente a la chimenea. Comían, pastas, y nueces, y bebían sidra caliente. Ginny estaba algo ausente y no quería participar de la conversación de las demás. Hermione y Tonks intercambiaban información sobre cada una de las etapas del embarazo, y sobre los mejores cursos de preparación para el parto. Tonks le recomendó su sanador personal. Reían, y suspiraban tomándose del estomago, aunque Hermione exageraba porque ni se le notaba.

- Y entonces cuando yo se lo dije a Remus, me dijo "¿estás segura?" – dijo Tonks – y yo le conteste, si, que yo recuerde no me he revolcado con nadie mas que contigo – rieron.

- Ron, se desmayó… estaba en la tienda de quiddicht cuando se lo conté… - rió- si hubieras visto la cara de idiota con la que me miraba, tirado entre las nimbus y las saetas de fuego…. – rieron – parecía que se hubiera tragado la snitch, como Harry lo hizo en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts… - mas risas. Ginny solo prestó atención cuando se nombró a Harry.

- ¿Ginny te encuentras bien? – dijo Tonks, que recién en ese instante notó que no había participado de la conversación.

- Si… - dijo apagada – claro… que gracioso…

- ¿Que te sucede?

- Nada… - Bufó – si me dieran un maldito galeón cada vez que me preguntan si estoy bien, o que me sucede, seria millonaria y no hubiera necesitado casarme por dinero…

- Eso no contesta nuestra pregunta – añadió Tonks.

- Pero ya les dije que estoy bien, y no me sucede nada.

- No te creo…- dijo Hermione- estás molesta porque vamos a tener un bebé y tu…

- ¿Por que clase de arpía me tomas? – la interrumpió ofuscada – siempre he deseado que tu y Ron sean felices… y que tuvieran no uno, ¡miles de niños!! ¿Y ahora me acusas de ser una maldita envidiosa?

- No quise decir eso… solo que te veo así, y me parece que no te gustó la idea.

- ¿Necesito saltar por todos los rincones de la sala para que me creas? – preguntó – ¿necesito tensar la cara, que se me salgan los dientes para que sepas que estoy contenta por ti y mi hermano? – Agregó- Sabes Hermione, por mas que lo creas, no eres el centro del universo

- ¡!Ey!! – dijo Tonks – parece que te tomaste el mismo brebaje que Harry toma… tu sabes, ese que lo mantiene amargado e insoportable las 24 hs.

- Lo siento, pero es que me tienen cansada con tantas preguntas… ¿acaso tengo que estar riéndome como una payasa para que creas que tu noticia me ha alegrado?

- Entonces, ¿porque estás tan apagada?

- No estoy apagada…estoy contenta por ti y Ron.

- Pero no por ti…-dijo Tonks, comiendo una avellana.

- No sé de que hablas…

- Si lo sabes… tu y Harry han estado apunto de matarse toda la noche. – le reclamó Hermione.

- Te dije que no quería venir…- argumentó Ginny.

- ¿Cual es tu problema? – dijo Tonks

- Bueno – dijo tranquila – independientemente del hecho de que mi vida es un asco… no, no creo tener ningún problema – dijo con sarcasmo.

- La vida de asco te la haces tu – la acusó Tonks.

- ¿Yo? – chilló – ¿por qué crees eso?

- Porque si fueras un poco inteligente, tendrías a ese crío malcriado comiendo de tu mano…

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo colorada.

- Hablo de que te comportas como una tonta…

- Yo no fui la que refunfuñó como una histérica, e hizo un escándalo porque yo no quería venir a esta cena…

- ¿No querías venir? – dijo Tonks

- Claro… ¿para qué querías que viniera, para ver lo apestosa que es mi vida de casada? ¿Para que ustedes me refrieguen lo exitosas que son con su vida sentimental? – estaba a punto de llorar – de que ustedes pueden tener un hijo con el hombre que aman y yo… - hipó

- ¿Y tu no? – dijo Tonks tomándole la mano – Es lógico… Si tuvieras un hijo con Malfoy…

- ¡No es de Malfoy de quien hablo! – chilló ofendida. Tonks sonrió burlona.

- Quieres callarte… - dijo Hermione, y luego miró a Tonks – es Harry…

- Como si no lo supiera… – dijo y comió una nuez – ¿y cual es el problema? – la miró sonriente - engáñalo.

- ¿Que? – dijo mirándola atónita – ¿quieres que le meta los cuernos?

- ¡Claro que no zoquete! – dijo Tonks.

- ¿Entonces, cómo me dices que lo engañe… de qué forma?

- ¿Lo quieres? – dijo mirándola seriamente. Ella asintió – entonces tendrías que tomar cartas en el asunto…

- Pero él no quiere…

- ¿Y? – dijo bebiendo sidra – Remus tampoco se hacía a la idea, porque tenía miedo que la poción no surtiera efecto… o que haya algún gen que haya quedado maldito y bueno, que el niño saldría con pelos hasta en el c…

- Entendemos, Tonks – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Entonces, yo… lo engañé, le dije que bebía la poción y un buen día, ¡zas! – sonrió – Remus ya no podía esgrimir ningún argumento en contra ante lo inevitable… y ya lo has escuchado hablar de su hijo.

- Lo que ella trata de decirte Ginny es que, una vez que este aquí… Harry no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo.

- No quiero que sea así…

- Pero no tienes otra opción.

- ¡Como va aceptar un hijo, si apenas me aguanta a mí! – dijo triste – me corrió de la cama… y aparte tomo la poción, porque llegamos a un acuerdo de… - se puso colorada – no es necesario que les comente nuestros arreglos...

- ¿Te obliga a tomarla? - preguntó dubitativa Hermione.

- No… nunca lo ha hecho – dijo ella mirándolas. desconcertada. No sabía a que punto querían llegar.

- ¿Tienes que hacerlo en frente de él? – preguntó Tonks. Ella negó

- Entonces miéntele… puedes hacer una poción que parezca, pero que no sea… el tonto de Harry nunca fue bueno en pociones, así que no se dará cuenta. – terció Hermione.

- ¿Y si… no lo acepta?

- Al menos tendrás un hijo de él, si sigue con esa payasada de cumplir el año de contrato… viéndolo así, Harry es el que mas perdería, no tu – dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó – Aghhh... – las demás la siguieron para saber que sucedía y de pronto vieron a Tonks empapada hasta el piso…

- Oh, no… -dijo Hermione, con cara de susto.

- ¿Tomó demasiada sidra? – dijo Ginny.

- ¡No! – chilló Hermione – Rompió la fuente… ¡Remus!! ¡Ven de inmediato!! – dijo sosteniéndose del espaldar del sillón, - diablos tengo un mareo… - Ginny se puso pálida.

- ¡Ayuda!! – chilló Ginny no sabiendo que hacer. Estaba tan angustiada que comenzó a llorar. – ¡Ayuda!!

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Harry que varita en mano, se acercaba al grupo – ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? – y la apretó hacia su cuerpo. Ginny se abrazó y luego chilló dejándolo aturdido.

- ¿Me quieres dejar sordo? – espetó – por qué gritas como si…. – miró a su alrededor Tonks estaba doblada en el sillón tomándose el estomago y hermione, estaba con los ojos cerrados tambaleándose peligrosamente

- Ellas… no puedo... – Ginny trató de explicarle.

- Cálmate.

-¡Van a tener su bebe!! – chilló al fin.

- ¿Las dos? – preguntó desconcertado. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo

- ¡No sea idiota! Tonks va a tener el bebé, Hermione solo esta mareada del asco!! – farfulló. – ve y avísale a Remus… y que Ron se haga cargo de su mujer…

Cinco horas después, Harry y Ginny, estaban sentados en una demasiado iluminada sala del hospital San mungo. Remus caminaba de un lado al otro, y Harry, sin saber que hacer, solo se sentó al lado de Ginny, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Remus, tan solo al escuchar su respiración. Reflexionando un poco, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Sonrió mentalmente al recordar cuando le dijo que se serenara y Remus literalmente lo mandó a la mierda. El por primera vez desde el momento en que dejaron la casa, había mirado a Ginny y ella le devolvía una mirada cargada de reproche. Luego, tratando de calmar a su amigo, le ofreció un cigarrillo, pero Ginny se los quitó, aduciendo que no es bueno fumar en un hospital… maldita mujer, cada vez que él habría la boca, ella lo hacía ver como un idiota ignorante.

Después de un rato de estar así, se dio cuenta que Remus ya no caminaba. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, sentado, tenso y tomándose la cabeza con las manos… Y deseó nunca pasar por eso. Miró a Ginny que observaba a Remus con ternura. Ella lo descubrió mirándola, y sin decir nada, le sonrió. Harry se olvidó de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde el incidente de la habitación. Esa tímida sonrisa, podía ser el principio de poner en práctica, ese tan mentado _"alguien tiene que ceder"_ del que hablara Ron. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella lo sorprendió más, cuando suspirando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro. Harry de manera innata, posó la mejilla en su pelo y aspiró su perfume… cuanto extrañaba ese perfume…

- Creo que el pobre Remus no aguanta la presión – dijo Ginny en un tono tan cálido que a Harry se le derritió el cuerpo. – Espero que esto acabe pronto.

- Yo ahora tendré un motivo para burlarme de Tonks, cuando le diga que su dolor de estomago, ahora se llamara Teddy, o Willelmina…

- ¿Le va a poner Willelmina si es mujer? – preguntó y Harry sonriendo asintió – esta completamente chiflada… - y se contuvo de bostezar.

- ¿Estás cansada? – carraspeó- porque si quieres puedes irte…

- No – dijo bostezando – quiero ver al bebe… - suspiró – pero si tú estás cansado, puedes irte…

- Remus es mi amigo… - dijo solemnemente – no puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos…- miró a su amigo – él estuvo conmigo, apoyándome cuando… - se calló, y Ginny comprendió que él se refería a su etapa solitaria luego de que ella lo sacara de la vida de su familia.

- Comprendo… pues yo tampoco podría dejarlo solo – sonrió – en estos días ha sido como un padre para mi… - se acomodó en el hombro y Harry suavemente le pasó un brazo por la espalda. – Encima aquí no hay café…

- Ni chocolate… - sonrieron.

- Harry…

- Lamento haber sido tan torpe con el asunto de mi cuarto… - Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida.

- No, tenías razón… yo confundí las cosas… lamento haberte invadido de esa manera.

- Pero no era justo que yo reaccionara como lo hice…

- Está bien, es cierto, pero bueno…

- Lo siento…

- Está bien… - Se acomodó en su hombro nuevamente y esta vez pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Este la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. – lamento haber sido tan ruda contigo estos días…

- Tenías tus motivos…

- ¿No puedes solo disculparme?

- Ya lo he hecho… - sonrió. – mira a Remus – los dos lo miraron – si sigue jalándose el pelo, quedará calvo… - sonrieron.

- Supongo que un hombre debe sentirse impotente, cuando una mujer da a luz.

- ¿Por crees eso?

- Porque es el momento mas importante… el de ayudar a traer una vida al mundo, y ellos no son parte en el acto.

- Pero si lo somos cuando procreamos… - ella refunfuñó – un hijo es mitad del hombre y mitad de la mujer… ya lo veras tu cuando…- se quedó callado. Si ella quedara embarazada, y tuviera a su hijo dentro de su vientre… no, eso nunca debería pensarlo… eso seria algo imposible. Podrían llevarse magnifico en la cama, ¿pero eso sería suficiente para tener la responsabilidad de un niño, y tratar de convivir en armonía por el bien del bebé? Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una sanadora que salió desde la sala de partos. Remus dio un salto, que casi hizo saltar el asiento donde estaba.

- ¿Señor Lupin? – dijo la sanadora, quitándose el gorro, y con una expresión cansada, pero feliz – felicitaciones… es un varón – Remus parecía haber sacado todo el aire de los pulmones cuando resopló y una sonrisa, le iluminó la cara – ambos están bien… y su esposa no para de parlotear.

- Así es Dora – dijo con la voz quebrada – el bebé…

- No es tiempo para constatar alguna anomalía a la que usted podría estarse refiriendo con esa mirada señor Lupin – dijo seria – mañana podríamos confirmárselo… ahora lo importante es que ellos están bien.

- Si, por supuesto… - Harry y Ginny se acercaron, y lo felicitaron.

- Bueno Remus… espero que hayas traído esos cigarros cubanos que te regale.

- No, Dora los tiró a la basura…- Sonrió y abrazo a Harry – por supuesto serás el padrino – Ginny sonrió emocionada, al ver la cara de estupor de Harry – y no aceptaré un no.

- Está bien… - Remus miró a la sanadora – ¿podré verlos?

- Claro… - y luego miró a la pareja que lo acompañaba – pero me temo que ustedes podrán ver a la mamá y al niño recién por la mañana.

- No se preocupe, nosotros ya nos marchamos – dijo Ginny – saluda a Tonks de mi parte… - alcanzó a decir cuando Remus desaparecía por la puerta.- bien…- tomó el abrigo, y Harry la ayudó a colocárselo – gracias – dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

- Vamos a casa…

- Eh…

- Le dije a Ron que se llevara tu auto – ella arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Por que no le diste la camioneta?

- Porque es mía… - dijo burlón.

- Y mi auto… - Abrió los ojos – ¡Ron no sabe manejar bien!!

- Si sabe – dijo defendiendo a su amigo - al menos el Ford anglia de tu padre…

- ¡Y mira donde termino! – dijo ella- si tan solo tiene una abolladura...

- Te compraré otro – dijo seguro.

- Me gusta ese… tiene… -iba a decir _estupendos recuerdos_, refiriéndose a la noche en que estrenaron el asiento del coche. Harry la miró, y adivinó lo que pensaba, porque la pelirroja estaba roja de vergüenza…

- Okay… pero puede arreglarse – ella iba a protestar, pero él le tomó la mano – mira Ginny, no se tu, pero yo estoy cansado de pelear y discutir… - ella lo miro a los ojos, y un instante después, asintió – bien… no hace mucho tiempo te propuse una tregua. Ya estamos metidos en esto y si solo faltan unos cuantos meses para que el contrato termine, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros para poder llevarnos al menos bien… Sé que somos dispares, no congeniamos en nada, pero podemos hacer un esfuerzo para que la convivencia no sea un infierno…

- Entiendo tu punto – solo dijo. El se acercó y la abrazó, dejando sus labios casi pegados. Ella lo miró a los ojos, Sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos.

- Yo, creo que lo pasamos genial en la cama… y si tratamos de poner el empeño que ponemos en el sexo en otros ámbitos, la cosa podría ser pasable… pero para eso debe existir un compromiso, y no romper esta tregua; no te estoy proponiendo empeñarnos en lograr _el cuento de la casita feliz_, eso no creo que entre nosotros resultaría, pero al menos tratemos de no llevar esto que tenemos como si fuera la tercera guerra mágica. Aquí nadie es malo, ni bueno… solo quiero pasar estos meses que nos quedan lo mejor posible.

- Está bien… prometo poner de mi empeño para que esto funcione – dijo Ginny y su corazón salto dos pulsaciones cuando la tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso. No fue uno fogoso, de esos que daba para hacerle saber que quería algo más.

- Tregua entonces – La tomó de la mano y salieron en silencio.

Al día siguiente, Ginny fue a terminar unos trabajos al ministerio y luego casi al mediodía, se presentó en el hospital. Antes de visitar a Tonks, se decidió por ver a sus padres. Sabía que ya les habían quitado la poción, y que se encontraban en un estado de inconciencia, pero aun así necesitaba verlos… hablar con ellos. Llegó al cuarto piso y una bonita enfermera la atendió sonriente.

Una vez dentro, la condujo a una sala especial, al final del corredor. Ginny nunca se había fijado en esta sala. El lugar tenía una temperatura agradable, estaba toda pintada de blanco, y no tenia ningún adorno como la antigua habitación de sus padres. Ningún florero, ni ninguna flor. Al final de la sala, detrás de unas cortinas, estaban sus padres, pálidos, delgados, dormidos. Ginny sintió una opresión en el pecho, y se acercó cautelosamente, como temiendo despertarlos. La enfermera le dijo que eso no hacia falta. Que aunque bailara un batallón, y sonaran tambores en sus oídos, ellos no se despertarían. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su padre… estaba tan frío. Luego a su madre.

- Hola mamá… - susurró – este lugar es mas grande que el anterior – la abrazó y derramó unas lagrimas – no sabes la falta que me haces… extraño hasta tus regaños – hipó – ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? – Sonrió – Tonks ya tuvo a su bebé, es un varón y se llama Teddy… y no es la única noticia que te traigo… Ron va a tener un bebé – le acaricio los rizos pelirrojos de su madre – imagínate… la pobre de Hermione, ya no tendrá excusa para no casarse con ese energúmeno.- sonrió – yo… también tengo ganas de tener un bebé. Pero Harry… ya sabes que me case con Harry – le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios – me gustaría que me aconsejaras… que me dijeras que debo hacer. – miró a su padre,- o quizás tu puedes quitarte los anteojos y limpiarlos parsimoniosamente, y mirarme a los ojos con ternura – sollozo – y podrías aconsejarme… quiero tener un bebe, ¿crees que Harry se moleste si dejo de tomar la poción? ¿El querrá quedarse a mi lado si no cumplo con esa cláusula del contrato? – Se limpió los ojos… era tan absurdo pero al menos se sentía que con ellos podría desahogarse – se que me dirían… me dirían "escucha a tu corazón" verdad? – Sonrió – ya lo hice… y la decisión esta tomada… - un ruido al otro lado de la cortina la hizo sobresaltarse. Se había olvidado por completo de la enfermera, pero cuando saludó a sus padres y abrió la cortina, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Neville estaba observando los últimos estudios de sus pacientes.

- ¡Eh, Ginny!!

- Hola Neville – dijo colorada.

- Acabo de entrar y me pareció oírte – la miro sonriente – y recuerdo haberte dicho que no es necesario que vengas a visitarlos a cada rato…

- Si, pero necesitaba verlos… las festividades me ponen un poco sensible…

- Entiendo.

- Si, eh… - dijo colorada – ¡Buen comienzo de año!

- Para ti también…

- ¿Está todo bien con mis padres?

- Claro… los resultados son excelentes – solo dijo.

- Entonces…

- Sabes que no puedo comentar contigo los resultados

- No me parece justo, puesto que son mis padres… - Neville suspiró.

- Díselo a Harry…

- El no es su hijo – arguyo ella molesta.

- Pero Harry cree que el que tú te inmiscuyas en el tratamiento, puede causarte un estrés que pueda enfermarte… y tus hermanos opinan lo mismo. – la miró – y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con él.

- Por que…

- Porque de todos los que desean que esto prospere, tu eres la mas ansiosa, porque esperas que el tratamiento funcione y porque, según acabo de escuchar, si quieres tener un bebé debes estar lo suficientemente tranquila para que eso pase…

- ¡Neville! – dijo mas colorada.

- Bueno… tu no estabas susurrando la noticia… - dijo sonriendo – es normal que en un matrimonio la idea e los hijos surja Ginny…

- No en el mío – dijo con desaliento.

- Pero tú quieres tener un hijo.

- Pero Harry no, y si él se entera de que pienso engañarlo – se tapó la boca – por favor Neville…

- Tranquila, no diré nada – le guiñó un ojo – espérame aquí… - ella se cruzó de brazos. Cinco minutos después, apareció su amigo con una cajita, laqueada – ten regalo de Navidad mío y de Luna. – ella abrió la caja y se encontró con un montón de ampollas que contenían un liquido de color fucsia. Ginny lo miró sin entender.

- Bueno… es lo ultimo que inventó Luna para tratamientos de fertilidad… digamos a que empuja al _"amiguito masculino_" a llegar a buen puerto… - ella le dio un golpe en el brazo – dicho científicamente, hará que la fecundación se lleve a cabo. Se toma antes de que… bueno, tu sabes, en las noches, durante un ciclo… los resultados son altamente satisfactorios

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

- Luna y yo lo probamos… - dijo sonriente. Ginny abrió los ojos y sonrió – nacerá en cinco meses…

- ¡Felicidades!! – y lo abrazó – de esto ni una palabra a Harry

- Esto es algo entre tú y yo… - sonrió – Queda estipulado en el "secreto profesional."

Harry llegó a las tres al hospital. Los negocios con el Resort estaban prosperando y Paul, había llamado para comunicarle que ya todo estaba listo para la inauguración. Al fin ese proyecto vería la luz. Y si bien la isla donde se emplazaría el complejo muggle no estaba concluida, al menos el mágico, estaba con las reservas cubiertas. Treinta cabañas completamente equipadas, para unas vacaciones de ensueño. La isla estaba protegida contra todo intrusión muggle, así que la mayoría de los magos, habían visto la oportunidad de escapar del invierno ingles. Todo era mas rápido y ágil, pues, Harry había hablado con la una encargada del "Departamento de Regulación de Transportes Mágicos," (una vieja conocida con la que había tenido una relación fugaz) y sin demasiados trámites burocráticos, le habían permitido el uso de un traslador que los dejaba justo en la recepción de la isla. Por esa razón, la visita a su ahijado tuvo que posponerse hasta después de un almuerzo, en el que comió solo, porque Ginny había dejado la casa temprano.

Saliendo del ascensor divisó a Neville, que venía de visitar a Tonks. Neville al verlo le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que detrás de Neville, aparecía Ron, con una expresión seria. Lo miró para preguntar de qué iba la visita, y Ron sólo se encogió de hombros. Harry se alarmó… quizás el tratamiento de los señores Longbottom no funcionara de la misma manera en los Weasley… tembló, la decepción que se llevaría Ginny si no podían sanar a sus padres… sacudió ese terrible pensamiento y tratando de pensar en positivo, dio una palmada en la espalda al sanador, lo siguió por las escaleras. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada en el trayecto, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso, donde Neville tenía su consultorio. Entró cauteloso, dándole paso a Ron, que estaba blanco… Al parecer Ron tenía los mismos pensamientos pesimistas de Harry. Neville cerró la puerta, y le pidió a la secretaria que no los molestaran. Después de invitarlos a sentarse, el ocupó su sillón, y sin decir nada, se puso a buscar unos ficheros del que sacó una carpeta.

- Por favor Neville, si te mantienes dos segundos mas callado, voy a treparme por las paredes… -dijo Harry alterado.

- Disculpen que haya sido tan discreto… - dijo serio – es que trataba de no decir nada, porque Ginny estaba en la habitación…

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Bueno, ella no tiene acceso a ningún tipo de información respecto a sus padres…

- Pensé que eso era al principio… - dijo Ron – no pensé que se le negara todo tipo de información

- Ron – dijo Harry – Si lo decidí así, es porque no quiero que a tu hermana la internen por volverse loca de la ansiedad…

- Harry tiene razón, Ron – dijo Neville – bien sabes que ella ha sido la que mas interesada ha estado en que esto…

- Todos estamos interesados por igual… - trató de defenderse. Harry sonrió.

- Pero ella es la mas pequeña… la princesita de su padre, la única mujer… la mas protegida de la familia – dijo Harry – y tu sabes cuanto ha sacrificado ella para tener a sus padres igual que antes – Ron lo miró y asintió. – Lo cierto es que si yo he decidido negarle todo tipo de información, es porque considero que cada noticia puede alterarla, o deprimirla, y yo no quiero que ella se enferme. Y tus hermanos están de acuerdo con eso también.

- Bien… - dijo Neville – los he reunido porque…

- ¿Hay algún inconveniente con la salud de mis padres?

- No… - sonrió - estamos en condiciones de comenzar a suministrarles la poción – Ron sonrió esperanzado – pero me niego a darles esperanzas, hasta no ver los resultados concretos – carraspeó – es decir, que ellos se despierten por si solos y sean capaces de al menos responder algunas preguntas, de manera coherente…

- Bien…

- Por lo que les sugeriría, que en lo posible, no se lleguen por el hospital…

- Se los diré a mis hermanos – dijo Ron.

- Quiero comenzar con el tratamiento en tres días… el organismo del señor Weasley ya ha eliminado todos los restos de las pociones viejas, la señora Weasley no, pero prevemos que en ese lapso podemos empezar.

- Como tu lo consideres – dijo Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil… volver a tener a los señores Weasley, le provocaba una inusitada alegría.

- El problema sigue siendo Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ron

- Hoy la encontré en la sala donde están tus padres – Harry maldijo entre susurros – si, yo también pensé lo mismo… - dijo Neville.

- No podemos decirle que empezarás el tratamiento… - dijo Ron afligido – si lo hacemos, como dice Harry, la comerán los nervios y no creo que acepte no venir por aquí tan tranquila… y el no tener los resultados inmediatos la desquiciaría.

- ¿Alguna idea? – dijo Neville. Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Estamos de acuerdo en que no debemos decirle nada – argumento Harry – y yo no quiero atarla o encerrarla en una habitación, porque me odiaría más de lo que ya me odia…

- ¿Que sugieres? – dijo Ron

- Un viaje…

- ¿Un viaje? - preguntó. Neville sonrió.

- Eso sería estupendo... ella se distraería con...- miró a Harry – con lo que pudieras hacer para distraerla – Harry sonrió – y nosotros trabajaríamos tranquilos.

- El resort en el caribe está listo… la inauguración se hará en cuatro días… - miró a Neville- ¿podrías esperar para empezar el tratamiento para esas fechas? – Neville asintió.

- Pero cuanto tiempo… - dijo Ron.

- Buscaré la manera de mantenerla lo más lejos posible, un mes, o dos… no creo que se niegue…

- Bien – dijo Neville aliviado – entonces, el problema que implica Ginny está resuelto – Ron se levantó.

- Las posibilidades de que mis padres… – Neville lo palmeó.

- Ron, no debería decirte esto, pero no estaría tan contento de que esto se diera si no estuviera completamente convencido… - sonrió – no tenía las esperanzas con mis padres y después de veintitantos años, mira los resultados… - Ron suspiro aliviado – pero...

- No me haré ilusiones… esperaré los resultados – le tendió la mano – gracias Nev, y saludos a Luna.

- Se los daré…

- ¿No anda por el hospital? – preguntó Harry…

- No, está embarazada, y le he prohibido tocar cualquier poción que pueda ser nociva para el bebé.

- ¿Ella también? – dijo Ron

- ¿Quien más? – pregunto el sanador.

- Hermione… - bufó Harry – parece que es una epidemia…

- Cuida que no te toque a ti…- dijo Neville burlón.

- Gracioso…

- Nunca se sabe… - fue lo ultimo que le escuchó murmurar antes de salir del consultorio y se cerrase la puerta. Aturdido por las palabras de Neville, entró al ascensor donde Ron lo miraba serio.

- ¿Que? – dijo cerrando la puerta y apretando el botón del piso al que iban- ¿por que me miras así?

- Si la embarazaras… le darías una razón en que preocuparse, además de mis padres…

- Deja de decir tonterías… - le espetó – acaso no dijiste que seria absurdo, que nos odiamos, y no se que mas tonterías…

- Entonces piensas que lo que dije anoche son tonterías… sientes algo por mi hermana…

- Eres idiota… sabes que la amo – dijo mirando hacia el techo del elevador – pero ella… - suspiró- toma la poción… y no quiero que se vea obligada a atarse a un matrimonio por un hijo no querido – Ron iba a abrir la boca, pero él lo calló – cambiemos de tema…

- Se que querrías un hijo con mi hermana… - Harry rodó los ojos.

- Ella no quiere saber nada conmigo…

- Si hablaras con ella, si le dijeras lo que en verdad sientes – dijo Ron.

- Escucha bien, para que no vuelvas con la misma cantaleta… – dijo apretando los labios – no va a pasar nunca, porque ya te lo he dicho, no voy a ser el títere de tu hermana… Anoche hicimos un pacto… trataremos de llevarnos bien lo que queda de nuestro contrato…

- Eres un idiota…

- Tal vez, pero no voy a darle las armas para que me destruya Ron…

- ¡Pero te gusta estar con ella!

- No tenemos la culpa de tener tanta química en cuanto al sexo – dijo secamente – anoche decidí ceder, porque estoy harto de vivir peleando y no quiero perder la cabeza otra vez y decirle algo que la hiera… aun no quiero morir – dijo con sarcasmo - acepté que durmiera en mi cama, porque es una maldita tortura no tenerla, pero no voy a claudicar en nada mas. Ella no me quiere, y asunto terminado… - el elevador llego a su destino y salio rápidamente del habitáculo. Se sentía asfixiado. Odiaba cuando Ron lo hacía hablar de temas que le dolían. Embarazarla… como si fuera fácil. Acaso él llegaría a su casa y le diría _"Ginny no te cuides mas, quiero tener un hijo tuyo"_ y ella de seguro aceptaría así, sin más, con esa sonrisa perezosa que solo solía regalarle, después de tener un orgasmo… suspiró. No, nunca daría su brazo a torcer en ese aspecto. Ginny nunca se enteraría de cuanto la amaba, y nunca le pediría un hijo. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Tonks. Trató de tranquilizar la respiración, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que estaba alterado. Cuando abrió la puerta, sonrió hacia la cama, donde estaba su amiga saludándolo con la mano, pero no se retuvo mucho tiempo en ella, porque algo mas le llamó la atención. Miró hacia la ventana de la habitación y se quedó completamente sin palabras…

* * *

Nota de la autora: bien, no es uno de mis grandes capítulos, pero al menos se deja leer… Se sentó un precedente… Ginny quiere un hijo, y Harry también… ¿por que tendrán la mente tan retorcida y no se dirán las cosas? lo que hace la falta de comunicación!!! Lamento si esperaron tanto, para tan poco… Algunos dirán que las idas y vueltas en la relación son cansadoras… yo las defiendo, argumentando que ellos tienen que buscar la manera de acoplarse como pareja… está lo que desean, lo que quieren, y lo que creen que deben hacer… y desgraciadamente cada una de ellas es un tanto conflictiva y atenta contra los intereses del otro, por lo que aún no le encuentran la vuelta… ¡Al menos no hubo sexo! Ja ja.

Pero les dejo descansar este capi… en el próximo habrá algo, pero tampoco se emocionen… Creo que si el próximo es igual de largo, solo quedan dos y adiós novela de las media tardes!! Y vuelve Draco!!

Saludos Silvia


	31. capitulo 30

**Perdón… perdón… PERDON!!! Se que había prometido el 15, pero debido a pedidos de casi todos los lectores he tenido que hacer un cambio, a lo que yo tenia previsto, así que cambiar lo escrito era un tanto difícil… pero aquí está. No es la gran cosa.**

**Antes que nada, debo darle las gracias y dedicarle este capitulo y el siguiente a dos compañeras que me ayudaron en esto. Como yo no he salido de viaje más que a dar una vuelta a la manzana de mi barrio, tuve que pedir data a mis amigas de la web. ****GIULIANI****, gracias por ser tan buena onda… puse algo de lo que me mandaste en este, pero casi la totalidad estará en el siguiente, por lo tanto, voy a necesitar nuevamente de tu ayuda!!La verdad chica, vivir en Cartagena, debe ser como esperar que en la esquina aparezca Tatoo, el enano de "la isla de la Fantasía". Como te envidio!1 pero es envidia de la buena!! MACAEN, HUESOS, PALOMA, ALBA WEASLEY, CRIS, Y SI ME OLVIDO DE ALGUNA DE LA PAGINA DE AMORTENTIA QUE ME ROGABA QUE LO ACTUALIZARA, perdón, y gracias por las palabras y el apoyo… OSCARLOS, no te desaparezcas… y a los que me siguen por ****TWITTER ****gracias por el aguante… se dieron cuenta que allí hablo las mismas estupideces que aquí!! Jaja!! **

**TAMBIEN VA DEDICADO A TODOS LA LOS QUE LES PARECE EL FIC MAS LARGO Y VUELTERO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO QUE A PESAR DE ESO LES GUSTA Y LO ESPERAN… GRACIAS… YA PRONTO TERMINA!!**

**Ahí se los dejo!**

**Es largo, pero tuve que cortarlo porque había pensado alargarlo mas… pero ya no me daban los dedos!! Espero que les guste.**

**Un consejo: ha tardado tanto, que les aconsejaría leer el capitulo anterior… pero bueno, hagan lo que deseen!! **

**Capitulo 30**

Era un hecho. Ginny podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Terminó de convencerse en ese mismo instante, cuando en vez de estar en las reuniones de emergencia con los socios del resort, estaba disfrutando de una soleada media mañana, embardunado en protector solar y tomando un delicioso aperitivo tropical. Ginny le había prácticamente hecho jurar pasar un rato juntos… y cuando lo miraba y hacía esa sonrisa tan seductora, no había mas palabras. Ella tenía ganada la pulseada.

Claro que ella vencía casi todas las mañanas de las dos semanas que llevaban en la isla mágica. Cuando no estaban tirados al sol, se pasaban la jornada caminando o tomando una lancha que los llevara hacia todos lugares exóticos de la zona.

La isla elegida para el resort mágico, estaba ubicada estratégicamente, en el paradisíaco Mar del Caribe, y eso les daba la posibilidad de llegar por bote a cualquier lugar del continente u otras islas. A Ginny le encantaba el color del mar, y no perdía oportunidad de caminar bien temprano, siempre acompañada por Harry. No importaba lo que hicieran la jornada anterior o que tarde se durmieran, las caminatas eran casi un ritual.

Harry miraba a su esposa detenidamente, mientras ella se colocaba la crema protectora por los brazos. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas de color verde esmeralda. A Harry le hechizaba el contraste que hacía la tela con la piel de su esposa. A pesar de ser tan blanca y delicada, esta había tomado con el correr de los días un tono dorado, que hacía resaltar sus labios haciéndolos mas carnosos y apetecibles, y sus ojos se tornaran de un color parecido a la miel. Suspiró. Había cambiado tanto en esas dos semanas. No solo físicamente, sino también en cuanto a su actitud. Era más afectuosa, y por las noches, después de tomar la poción anticonceptiva, se transformaba en una gata salvaje, haciéndolo preguntarse en ocasiones cómo diablos hacía para levantarse después de una jornada sexual extremadamente agotadora. Seguía mirándola. Sus ojos se deslizaban por su estómago plano, que brillaba a causa de la crema. Volvió a suspirar mientras se mojaba los labios con el aperitivo a base de frutas que Ginny había elegido para él. _"Nada de alcohol, Potter,"_ le había dicho cuando él había elegido un caribeño aperitivo a base de tequila. Su estómago plano volvió a ser centro de atención. Y de nuevo ese deseo que surgiera hace dos semanas, en Inglaterra, volvió a asaltarlo. Tener un hijo… verlo crecer dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos recordando la escena que le cambió completamente la forma de pensar…

"_Abrió molesto la puerta, porque ya estaba un poco fastidiado de que cada uno de sus amigos tuviera algo que decir en su contra cuando su matrimonio entraba en tela de discusión. No, no iba a claudicar en cuanto a su decisión de no formar una familia. Estaba convencido que traer un niño al mundo, como estaban las cosas con su pseudo esposa, era el peor error que pudiera cometer. Y si sus amigos no entendían, lo lamentaba por ellos. El iba soportar los embates, y seguir en su postura. Dejó pasar a Ron, que algo risueño le hizo una reverencia, y sin más preámbulos se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso protector, acariciándole el estómago. Harry sintió nauseas… se pegaría un tiro en los testículos antes de tener la cara de sometido que tenía su amigo en ese momento. Decidió dejar a los tórtolos y centrarse en su objetivo: Tonks. Sonriendo, dio dos pasos hacia la cama, miró hacia donde estaba su amiga. Nimphadora Tonks Lupin estaba radiante. El cabello usualmente rosado o púrpura rabioso, hoy lucía un sobrio tono acaramelado, pero con un brillo inusual. Las mejillas estaban rozagantes y los pechos tan… Carraspeó, no iba a ver ese punto de su cuerpo, era el que menos le interesaba; más cuando Remus estaba a su lado. Sonrió a su amiga que con una sonrisa que apenas se sostenía en su cara, lo saludó agitando efusivamente la mano. Si, tenía la intención de acercarse, abrazarla y felicitarla, alabando seguramente a su hijo, y haciéndole las bromas usuales, como "espero que tenga mas del padre que de ti, porque sino será un caso perdido"; o quizás un, "espero que no tenga tan malos gustos en cuanto a tonos de cabellos como la atolondrada de su madre…"; o mejor decirle " ey, Tonks, al fin tienes tetas," pero no se retuvo mucho tiempo en ella, porque alguien mas le llamó la atención. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. El sol penetraba brillante a pesar de ser pleno invierno, y los rayos acariciaban suavemente la cabellera rojiza, transformando la habitación en un hipnotizante caleidoscopio de brillantes colores. Tonos dorados, rojizos, castaños, ocres y naranjas, lo cegaron. Pestañeó un segundo y enfocó la mirada. Ella no lo miraba. Cuando pudo verla bien, sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos aun más con la escena. Ginny tenía en brazos a su futuro ahijado; y si momentos antes de entrar, renegaba de la idea que tanto Ron como Neville habían hecho hincapié, se encontró pensando, mientras se acercaba a esa mujer, como un pequeño alfiler atraído hacia un potente imán, en nombres de futuros niños, sus hijos… suyos y de ella: James, Sirius, Albus… cuando llegó al lado de la ventana, Ginny levantó la cara y sus miradas se encontraron… se fundieron, se volvieron un solo deseo, pero no fueron capaces de exteriorizarlo. Rápidamente bajaron la mirada hacia el niño, que hacía extraños ruiditos de succión._

_- Es… - solo fue capaz de decir Harry. Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo._

_- Si – agregó Ginny._

_- Cómo…_

_- Es livianito… - sonrió, y con la yema del dedo, le acarició la carita – parece un pomponcito de algodón… - Harry rió._

_- No vayas a tirarlo por la ventana – Ginny abrió los ojos._

_- ¿Como crees? – dijo haciéndose la ofendida._

_- Deberías bajarte de allí y sentarte en un asiento apropiado, así no le da frío…- dos segundos después de decir esa estupidez, se estaba pateando mentalmente._

_- Me encanta verlo… - miró a su esposo con los ojos aguados. Harry se perdió en esa mirada una vez mas – ¿qué te parece si lo raptamos? – Harry estaba apunto de decirle "para que raptarlo, si podemos hacer uno mejor," pero prefirió no emitir opinión alguna; solo sonrió como un idiota, o al menos le pareció tener ese rostro tan propio de Ron al sonreír servilmente a su mujer, y se acercó para darle un beso como si estuvieran solos, pero Remus lo interrumpió haciéndolo volver a la realidad. El cuarto estaba lleno de gente._

_- No te atrevas a tener esas idea Ginevra – dijo acercándose en dos zancadas, para abrazar a Harry. Este lo felicitó y le devolvió el abrazo. Remus se acercó a su oído, susurrando para que solo Harry escuchara – ¿cuantos nombres de niños han pasado por tu cabeza desde que viste a mi hijo en sus brazos? – Harry se separó, algo rojo._

_- Gracioso…_

_- Dime que no pensaste ni uno… - lo retó._

_- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Ginny dándole el bebé a su padre, y yéndose hacia la cama de Tonks._

_- Nada, cosas entre Harry y yo… - dijo sonriendo y Mirando a Harry que recordaba en silencio todo el árbol genealógico de su amigo, y no de buena manera._

_- ¡Ay Tonks, tu hijito es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida!- dijo Ginny suspirando._

_- ¡Ya veras el mío! – dijo Hermione – y dirás lo mismo…_

_- Y luego dirás que el tuyo es el mas hermoso… claro eso no se dará hasta que engañes a tu sabes quien y bueno, tengas ya sabes que… - dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo. Ginny se puso roja como un tomate, y bajó la mirada._

_- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Harry que había captado la últimas palabras…_

_- Creo que a Tonks en vez de darle depresión Post-parto, ¡le ha dado euforia post- parto! – dijo Ginny balbuceando – ¡no para de decir estupideces, que no tienen el mas absoluto sentido! – estaba enfadada con sus amigas._

_- Si son estupideces es obvio que no tienen sentido, Ginny – dijo Hermione en tono académico._

_- ¡Entiendes el punto!"_

Después fue fácil decirle lo del viaje, argumentando que los socios mayoritarios deberían ser los primeros en dar señales de disfrutar de su nuevo emprendimiento. Ginny que no había salido de Inglaterra más de dos veces, una vez cuando fue a visitar a Charlie a Rumania, y la última en un viaje familiar a Egipto, aceptó la oferta, y le hizo jurar a sus amigos que no bautizarían a Teddy hasta que no regresaran…

Luego, llegar y ver su cara de asombro le dio la pauta que el viaje fue la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido… Ginny se sorprendía de cuanto lugar conocieran, la gente, la cultura, los paisajes, la música cargada de ritmos alegres que invitaban a levantarse del asiento y mover los pies, aunque nunca en tu vida habían visto esa clase de ritmos… los colores vivos de la vestimenta de los lugareños, y se reprendía por ser tan tonta y traerse de la fría Inglaterra esos colores tan aburridos y ropas tan abrigadas. Ginny parecía una niña curiosa, dispuesta a saber todo de todos. Conocieron una mina de esmeraldas en Colombia, pasearon por Cartagena de Indias, disfrutando de una agradable cena en el restaurante "Café del Mar", ubicado sobre las murallas; visitaron el fuerte San Felipe, y se maravillaron con la naturaleza en el parque Nacional, "Isla del Rosario."Aquí se quedaron solo un día, pero Harry le prometió volver. La isla tenía un complejo de cabañas y Harry quería ver como era su organización. Pero esta no era la única. El lugar era mágico, ideal para sacarse el estrés y pasar un rato tranquilo sin nadie que molestara. Al momento del regreso a la lancha que los trasladaría al puerto "La bodeguita," Ginny hizo pucheros, al querer ver otra vez el oceanario. Al parecer a Ginny le encantó el espectáculo de los delfines. Harry, que hasta el momento solo había llegado al Caribe para analizar suelos, ver proyectos, y vigilar el desarrollo de la obra, también estaba descubriendo ese hermoso paisaje… y disfrutando el doble, porque compartía esos momentos con el amor de su vida.

- ¿Puedes dejar de soñar despierto al menos dos segundos y escucharme? – Harry pestañeó ante la mano insistente de Ginny que pasaba de un lado al otro de su cara.

- Lo siento… estaba pensando…

- En el resort… – dijo en tono de reproche.

- No… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, y al tenerla tan cerca, no pudo dejar de acariciar su estómago que estaba resbaloso y caliente a causa de la crema y la exposición al sol. Sonrió – estoy pensando en como aun no te has puesto colorada como uno de esos graciosos cangrejitos… - ella se abalanzó como para darle un golpe, pero cambió de opinión, acercándose y dándole un beso, suave, acompañado de un pequeño suspiro.

- Hazte a un lado Potter… – él le dejó espacio en la amplia reposera de la terraza. La cabaña que ocupaban tenía un espacio de playa privado. Harry había construido una especialmente para él, bien alejada del total de cabañas, y con ayuda de Paul, la tuvo preparada para cuando ellos llegaran. La edificación contaba con una habitación en suite, con baño privado, y todas las comodidades, predominando en la decoración los tonos terracota y champagne. La cama era lo que mas le agradaba a Harry, era enorme, confortable y vestida con sábanas suaves en tonos claros. En la habitación había un gran ventanal al costado, que salía a una paradisíaca terraza, con vista al mar. A Ginny le encantaba pasar las noches en esa terraza, abrazada a Harry mirando el tono fosforescente que que teñía al mar, cuando salía la luna. A pesar de extrañar a toda su familia, esos días en esa isla habían sido magníficos. Y las noches del más puro esplendor. Suspiró profundamente. Harry rió – ¿y ahora qué?

- Es que te has puesto tanto protector solar, que te resbalas de mis brazos – rieron.

- Me encanta este lugar – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – gracias por traerme.

- ¿Por qué no iba a traerte? – Ella iba a responder, por las veces que pensó que iba a traer una amante pero prefirió callar.

- No lo sé… se me ocurrió que tal vez…

- Bueno – dijo tomándole la barbilla – aunque estés algo resbalosa hoy, – rieron – el resto del tiempo lo hemos pasado bien – la besó, las manos comenzaron a recorrer el camino hacia sus pechos, pero al cabo de unos instantes maldijo entre la boca de Ginny.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? – dijo ella cuando Harry se separó y se levantó rápidamente. Sin decirle nada, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó en un hombro, haciendo a Ginny chillar de sorpresa y luego reír. – ¡Harry… bájame!! – él le respondió dándole un golpe en el trasero con la palma abierta que hizo a Ginny reír mas que otra cosa.

- No me resulta gracioso, señora… parece usted un pequeño cerdito untado con mantequilla…

- ¿Pequeño cerdito? – dijo bufando – Tu romanticismo es realmente calamitoso. – Harry respondió dándole otra palmada, y la bajó en el cuarto de baño, y sin decirle nada, comenzó a llenar la bañera. Ella solo fue capaz de poner sus manos en las caderas, esperando una explicación, cuando Harry la miró serio.

- Odio cuando te pones tanta crema… - la tomó de la cintura, y de un tirón, le sacó la parte de arriba del traje de baño. Ginny jadeó imaginando lo que venía después. Harry pasó delicadamente la mano por el costado del cuerpo femenino, y sin más preámbulos la besó, mientras la mano indomable, le desataba los nudos laterales de la parte de abajo del traje. – odio cuando no puedo lamerte a discreción – dijo levantándola con cuidado en sus brazos, y depositándola en la amplia bañera. El agua estaba tibia, pero al contacto con ella, los pezones se endurecieron, haciendo maldecir a Harry, quien se arrodillo fuera de la bañera, y se dispuso a tomar la esponja y el jabón.

- Harry... – susurró Ginny al abandonarse a las caricias de su esposo. Harry sensualmente pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo, enjuagó frenéticamente a su mujer, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se quitó la malla, y se metió en la tina, tomándola en sus brazos y sentándola a horcajadas, haciéndola gemir de ansiedad al no penetrarla. La besó, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda, y su cuerpo se balanceaba en clara amenaza de lo que se convertiría en pocos minutos esa simple fricción de cuerpos. Ginny enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus manos acariciaban desenfrenadamente su cabello. Harry abandonó los labios para recorrer con sus labios y lengua la piel suave del cuello, la garganta y el torso hasta llegar a la empinada cúspide de su pecho… La miró a los ojos, dilatados de pasión, y como castigándola, la hizo jadear con un latigazo caliente de su lengua. Ginny sintió erizarse toda su piel, y más cuando él con una sonrisa lobuna, comenzó a saborear efusivamente esa zona particular de su cuerpo. Harry ya no pudiendo soportar, sin dejar de saborearla, la levantó con delicadeza de la cintura, y lentamente, se fundió en su cuerpo, haciendo a Ginny ronronear de placer.

Los fuertes golpes que alguien le prodigaba a la puerta los hizo salir de la burbuja de placer en la que se encontraban inmersos, luego de ese vigorizante baño. Harry después de pedir el almuerzo, consideró oportuno continuar la jornada junto a su mujer en el cuarto. Al escuchar los golpes, saciado y agotado hasta los huesos, estaba estirado en la cama, luego de una refrescante ducha, como un gato después de jugar con su madeja de lana favorita, aunque no dormía. Miraba embelesado a su esposa, que después de acompañarlo en la no tan rápida ducha, estaba en el tocador, peinando su larga cabellera, aun húmeda, envuelta en una bata de baño. Ginny aun tenía la piel rojiza a causa del intenso jaleo. Pero a Harry le encantaba que tuviera las mejillas sonrojadas… _"ah, pensó, si solo una noche se olvidara de tomar la estúpida poción_."

- Alguien está llamando a la puerta – dijo Ginny en una voz cantarina, y mirándolo a través del espejo.

- Déjalos… - dijo ronroneando – ven a la cama… - Ginny rió.

- Estás un poco eufórico.

- Tú me pones eufórico – rieron. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

- Harry… ¿y si es algo urgente?

- Llamarían por teléfono… – dijo levantando la cabeza y apoyándola en el codo.

- ¡Descolgaste el teléfono para que no nos interrumpieran! – dijo ella riendo. El puso cara de inocente – bueno... – se levantó – si no vas tú…

- ¡Diles que no molesten! - casi gritó cuando Ginny salió de la habitación. La cabaña, a pesar de ser espaciosa y confortable, tenía una sola planta, y casi todas las dependencias se comunicaban directamente con la sala de estar. Ginny llegó rápidamente a la puerta, para abrirla y encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Este la miró de arriba abajo, y simulando la rabia en una trémula sonrisa, la saludó.

- Draco… - dijo seria, y acomodándose la bata. – eh…

- Disculpe que la moleste, señora… - dijo en tono despectivo – pero el señor Bradsford me ha pedido que le comunique algo personalmente al señor Potter.

- Bien – dijo ella haciéndolo pasar - espera por favor en la sala.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la grave voz de Harry, que al escuchar a Draco solo había tenido tiempo a vestirse con una toalla rodeando su cintura. El torso desnudo, suave y firme, y su cabello húmedo y levantado en punta, le daba un aspecto salvaje y sexual, que hizo excitar a Ginny.

- Harry… -jadeó tratando de controlarse, y se puso colorada.

- Disculpe que interrumpa – dijo Draco serio – pero el señor Bradsford me ha pedido que venga a darle un mensaje.

- Bien… - dijo acercándose y abrazando a Ginny por la espalda.

- Eh... – dijo Draco algo contrariado – bueno, es que el señor Bradford se ha preguntado por qué no ha asistido a las reuniones de la sociedad… todas las de esta semana…

- Discúlpame, pero dile a Sam, que… - acarició con la nariz el cuello de Ginny, mientras miraba a su rival – he estado… poniéndome al día con ciertos asuntos… - Ginny estaba incómoda con esa actitud de Harry, pero tampoco podía ir a ningún lado porque él la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura. – Pero que confío en él para cualquier cosa que pueda surgir.

- Es que… - Draco miró a Harry con rabia. Y Harry lo miraba como un león a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea por su hembra.

- Aunque este, haya sido programado como un viaje de negocios… - dijo serio – también estoy de luna de miel, así que no quiero que se me moleste, si yo no quiero dar señales de vida… - sonrió – ¿entendido? – Draco asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

- El señor Bradford también quiere saber si asistirá a la fiesta de esta noche… es la fiesta oficial de inauguración del complejo, y él estima conveniente para el negocio que todos los socios mayoritarios asistan… incluidos usted.

- Yo soy el socio mayoritario… - dijo de seca y despectivamente. Ginny bufó. Odiaba cuando Harry se comportaba como un chulo de barrio bajo.

- Naturalmente, se espera su presencia y la de su esposa – dijo mirando a Ginny.

- Si, dile que iremos en…

- Media hora…

- ¿Que?

- La fiesta dará comienzo en media hora… - dijo Malfoy – y El señor Bradsford sugiere que todos estén a tiempo para darle la bienvenida a los huéspedes…

- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Ginny separándose de su esposo, corriendo hacia la habitación, y dando un portazo.

- Creo que nos hemos entretenido un poco – sonrió malignamente – pero avísale a Bradsford que si no hay otra distracción… - le mostró los dientes – estaremos allí – dio la vuelta hacia la habitación donde estaba Ginny – ah, Malfoy… - lo miró – cierra la puerta al salir. – Al entrar al cuarto, vio un destello de colores volar desde el armario hasta la cama. Ginny estaba tan histérica buscando que ponerse, que Harry no hizo otra cosa que reír a carcajadas. Ginny lo miró un segundo y sin más le lanzó un zapato por la cabeza.

- ¿Supongo que ya se fue, no? – él asintió. Ella se acercó con el otro zapato que Harry había atrapado al vuelo – ¡que sea la última vez que te comportas como tigre defendiendo su espacio, Potter! – él bufó – ¡lo único que te faltaba era marcar el territorio como hacen las fieras!!

- ¡Ey! – dijo enojado y levantándose de la cama – ¡que yo tengo educación!!!

- Si, claro – dijo ella volviéndose hacia el armario – ¿que vas a ponerte?

- ¡Nada extraordinario…

- ¡NADA EXTRAORDIANARIO!! – chilló

- ¿Tienes esa necesidad de gritar cuando te pones nerviosa?

- ¡NO! Pero no sabes como me pone de los nervios tu actitud tan… tan… tan…

- No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie – se acerco y la abrazó – y tu menos…

- No sabes cuanto te odio – él se puso serio.

- Lo sé – se alejó para ir hacia el baño a afeitarse. Ginny sintió que una piedra de una tonelada se ubicaba en el estómago. Se acercó a la puerta del baño. El ya se había puesto la espuma y comenzaba pasar la maquinilla de afeitar.

- Harry… - él la miró a través del espejo – no… no sé qué ponerme – él sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían igual de oscuros.

- Estamos en una zona tropical… ponte algo liviano, suave y de colores vistosos… ella asintió y sin poder decir "lo siento, no te odio, te amo," salió del baño para vestirse.

***

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en un extenso salón que daba a la playa, del complejo "Magic Caribbean Resort." El salón tenía grandes ventanales vidriados que hacían las veces de paredes, que aislaban del viento, pero sin evitar que ningún elemento de la naturaleza insólita que los rodeaba se perdiera durante el festejo. Las mesas decoradas en tonos pasteles, estaban destinadas para dos, tres o más comensales, de acuerdo a la cantidad de personas que conformaban cada grupo o familia, y estaban ubicadas a un costado del mismo; y el ambiente estaba iluminado por inmensas bolas de cristal suspendidas en el aire. La música era tranquila a esa hora de la noche, para que los invitados disfrutaran de una charla y de una copa de champagne previa a la cena y el baile que eran la atracción principal. Estaba estipulado que uno de los socios mayoritarios hablara al público antes de comenzar los festejos con fuegos artificiales en la playa. Sam creía que era de Harry ese privilegio, pero este absolutamente se había negado, dejando los honores a su viejo amigo. Solo había puesto una sola objeción: Sam debía hablar al comienzo de la velada, y no después de la cena, porque lo consideraba aburrido y nadie lo escucharía. No podía dejar de olvidar a su antiguo director de Hogwarts, que siempre hablaba antes del banquete. Por supuesto él no iba a escuchar nada de lo que su amigo dijera, como cuando iba a la escuela. Esa noche iba a dedicarse a disfrutar con su hermosa mujer. Aunque las cosas antes de salir de la cabaña no estaban tan bien. Aun le dolía esa frase "te odio", que le dijera. Ginny estaba un poco contrariada en cuanto a lo que sentía. Todavía se arrepentía de haber dicho esa frase estúpida, porque fue a partir de esta, que Harry volvió a mostrarse frío e indolente con ella, y eso la cabreaba mucho. Y a causa de eso, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

El matrimonio Potter tardó mucho más tiempo del estipulado, debido a los tacones de Ginny y a la distancia donde se celebraba el evento. Harry no dijo palabra alguna, y solo ayudaba a su esposa cuando los guijarros del sendero serpenteante amenazaban con dejarla tirada en el piso. Por supuesto, solo mantenía su mano firme en el brazo de su compañera. Lo que duró el trayecto, fue como la noche, de absoluta oscuridad entre ambos. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en sus asientos. Ginny suspiró y se miró el atuendo antes de entrar. Tenía un vestido de gasa, sin tirantes, que se ceñía a la altura del busto y que caía vaporosamente hasta las rodillas. La falda era una variada cantidad de capas de gasa, con un estampado en varios colores, donde predominaban el marrón, naranja, amarillo, rojo y verde. Como único abrigo tría un chal de hilo que descansaba en sus hombros por si la noche refrescaba. Las sandalias eran de tacón rojas, con unas finas tiras, y atada al tobillo con una delicada pulsera bordada en piedras a juego con el vestido. El pelo lo tenía atado en una simple media cola. Harry la miró de arriba abajo. Se sintió un tanto extraña al ver la frialdad de sus ojos. No fue sino hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que la hermosa tarde vivida, parecía un recuerdo lejano… y al parecer olvidado por su compañero. Trató de que la angustia no la atravesara, porque sino la noche sería un absoluto fracaso. Trató de sonreírle para darse ánimos a ella misma. Harry había optado por un traje de lino color arena. Con una delicada camisa de color blanco. El solo suspiró ante su mirada, y delicadamente le puso la palma abierta de la mano en la espalda para darle a entender que era el momento de entrar. Cruzar la enorme puerta de vidrio fue como adentrarse en una jaula llena de hienas… reían, charlaban, pero miraban a todos, dispuestas a despedazar a la primera tonta que cayera en sus fauces. Afortunadamente no iba a pasar con ella. Tomó suavemente el brazo de Harry y se acercaron al grupo principal, donde estaban los Bradsford, Su hija Marianne, Draco Malfoy, la arquitecta, y Paul junto a su pareja Terry.

- Perfume nuevo – fue lo primero que le dijo Paul al saludarla. Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres increíble! –

- Nombre… - dijo apretando sus manos – es dulce y formal, pero a la vez una fragancia salvaje… erótica – la miró de arriba abajo – igual que tu…

- Jaja – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Usted que dice señor Potter? – dijo Paul, sirviéndose una copa y alcanzándole otra a Ginny. Esta se sonrojó un poco cuando Harry se acercó a su cuello y aspiró profundamente el perfume, acariciando suavemente la base del cuello con su nariz. Ginny estuvo a punto de tirar la copa. Los demás los miraban sonrientes, salvo por Marianne y Draco. Antes de separarse, le dio un suave beso en la clavícula. Era el primer gesto de ternura que había tenido desde que dijera esa estúpida frase… Lo miró a los ojos tratando de disculparse. El la miró y sonrió de costado.

- Irresistible – dijo mirando a Paul – Así es mi esposa.

- ¿Cual es el nombre Ginny? – dijo Paul – si es capaz de lograr eso en un hombre…

- "Ab… - carraspeó tratando de serenar las hormonas – _"__Absolutely__ Irresistible", de Givenchy_.

- ¡Nada menos! – dijo Mildred risueña – oye Ginny hoy no has traído las joyas… las esmeraldas que tienes son ideales…

- Oh no – dijo tomando un sorbo de champagne – no se me ocurrió traerlas – las demás rieron, aunque ella no entendió por que lo demás encontraban gracioso el comentario.

- Ginny no es de las que pasean sus joyas por todo el mundo Mildred – dijo Harry tomando su mano y dándole un beso – ella en si, es una joya invaluable – Ginny volvió a arquear la ceja. No sabía si eso era cierto o una simple frase cargada de sarcasmo.

- Harry quiso regalarme unas joyas cuando fuimos a Colombia, pero me negué… - rió – claro que después me arrepentí cuando vi la calidad de los orfebres colombianos… esas joyas… - suspiró. Harry la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno… si aun no has hecho el discurso te aconsejo que lo hagas – dijo Harry mirando a Sam, este asintió colorado – estoy muerto de hambre. – Tomó de la mano a Ginny y se alejó de los comensales, sin dejar de observar la cara de Draco. Envidia. Eso era lo que se veía en sus ojos. Envidia por la mujer que tenía al lado, por su suerte… por lo bien que hasta ahora las cosas habían resultado. El Resort estaba funcionando a pleno, las actividades eran muy buenas, y aunque todo proyecto a su entender era "perfectible", al menos el comienzo había sido auspicioso. Si el mágico resultaba un éxito, estaba convencido que el muggle estaría en iguales condiciones muy pronto. La mesa que había escogido para ellos estaba casi a la mitad del salón, de cara a un ventanal, donde podía observarse la playa iluminada con las mismas bolas de cristal y el mar, que reflejaba una inmensa luna nueva.

- Que suerte que Remus ya no tenga su pequeño problema, ¿no crees?… - dijo Ginny una vez que la ayudara a sentarse y se ubicara frente a ella. Ginny había estado mirando la luna un segundo.

- Si, es una suerte, y un milagro… – dijo él. Súbitamente le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa – Lo siento… no sé por qué me comporto contigo un tanto…

- Yo lo siento Harry… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella los tenía un tanto aguados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Maldijo en silencio – yo… no te dije que te odiaba, es decir… - suspiró – era parte de una tonta broma… no sé como…

- No me molesta que me digas que me odias… - dijo triste y acariciando suavemente la mano femenina – es sólo que…

- Pero a mí si me molesta decírtelo, porque rompí nuestra tregua, y solo fue un comentario estúpido, que seguía un tonto diálogo que teníamos… ni siquiera recuerdo por qué diablos dije que te odiaba si… – él acarició el labio superior para hacerla callar.

- Fue porque no me importaba si venía a esta insoportable fiesta envuelto en una toalla.

- Si, eso es... – él paseó la mirada desde sus ojos hasta donde comenzaba el escote del vestido.

- Estás hermosa esta noche… - Ginny sonrió. Tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó a sus labios. Harry retuvo un instante la respiración. Era la primera vez que Ginny tenía un gesto de ternura para con él. Ella abrió los ojos para ver la cara sorprendida de su esposo.

- ¿Solo esta noche? – El sonrió.

- Siempre… - le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias… tú también no estás nada mal – rieron.

- No me habías dicho que te encantaban esas piezas de joyería artesanal que vimos en Colombia.

- No era necesario… si bien enloquecí por esa esclava, con la esmeralda ovalada… - suspiró. Harry le tomó el mentón delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, la acercó casi hasta quedar sus labios juntos. Ginny sintió que el cosquilleo de la respiración de Harry, le erizaba la espalda.

- Haré que te traigan la mina de esmeraldas completa, si quieres – la miró a los ojos. Al Parecer Harry se había olvidado del enojo, porque la miraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes de su apasionado y sensual baño de la mañana…. Y la besó, simplemente, como si hacerlo fuera tan común como peinarse o lavarse la cara al despertar… pero siempre besar a su esposa era algo único; y cada beso que se daba era irrepetible. Siempre cada beso, dado o robado, era mejor que el anterior.

- No es necesario – dijo, perdida en esos ojos verdes intensos. Sonrió pensando que aunque quisiera, Harry nunca podría darle las esmeraldas que ella quería. Simplemente porque las que más adoraba, eran de Harry y lamentablemente las tenía en su cara. Aunque, sonrió con picardía, se veían muchísimo mejor en el lugar donde estaban. - me gusta esta piedrita que me regalaste también – agregó jugando con una pequeño rubí que pendía de una delicada cadena de oro y descansaba en la base del cuello. Los interrumpió unos aplausos que les anunciaban que el discurso de apertura del resort iba a dar comienzo.

Desde la distancia, alguien miraba la escena de los esposos Potter con rabia. Draco aun no se resignaba. Estaba seguro que ella lo miraría en cuanto lo viera con su traje oscuro y su cabellera alisada con gel. Pero Ginny no había ocupado ni un minuto en él. Toda su atención estaba en su ahora esposo. Como lo envidiaba. Esa tarde estuvo a punto de cometer una locura. Matar a ese despreciable Potter, que siempre se quedaba con lo que él quería, fue una idea que inundó su mente incluso hasta cuando se había quedado unos minutos y los había escuchado reñir y reír… Después no pudo aguantar más tanta intimidad entre ellos. Una intimidad que nunca tendría con la que fuera su novia…

- Dan asco, ¿verdad? – dijo una voz un tanto resentida. Draco se dio vuelta para mirar a Marianne Bradsford, que tenía su mirada clavada en Harry y Ginny. Esto lo sorprendió.

- Bueno, – sonrió – es sorprendente lo que uno puede descubrir - ella solo se llevó la copa a la boca. – No puedo creer que ese Potter tenga tantas mujeres hermosas, locas por él - resopló – Recuerdo que en la escuela era un imbécil…

- Si, pero ahora no lo es… - dijo Marianne- y daría todo lo que tengo por alejarlo de esa… - miró a Ginny con envidia. Draco vio que quizás si manejaba la situación podría tener una aliada para lograr su cometido.

- No te resignas, ¿verdad, Marianne? – ella lo miró sonriendo.

- ¿Es que acaso te resignas tú? – él levantó la copa como asintiendo al comentario.- bien en ese caso ¿qué harás?

- Ahora mismo, es imposible que podamos encontrar un momento para tratar de lograr nuestro objetivo – miró a la pareja nuevamente – El maldito cabeza rajada, no la suelta ni a sol ni a sombra.

- Quizás podríamos lograr que papá lo distraiga…

- Podría ser… - dijo chocando la copa con Marianne y sellando el pacto – podría ser…

Harry y Ginny disfrutaron de una sustanciosa cena, con frutos de mar de la zona, y variadas ensaladas. La verdad era que Harry estaba famélico y no perdía oportunidad de probar casi todos los platos que ponían en su mesa. A mitad de la cena, Paul y Terry se les unieron, puesto que en la mesa que los habían ubicado, según palabras de Paul, lo más divertido que podría pasar era que alguno de los viejos se atragantara con un hueso de pollo. Harry rió con la idea, y Ginny trató de regañarlo, pero a ella le había parecido gracioso el comentario. La bebida corría copiosamente por la mesa. Ginny no quiso probar mucho porque la poción que bebía por las noches no debía mezclarse con bebidas alcohólicas, por lo que lo único que probó fueron jugos de mango y piña, aguantando la burla de Terry.

La conversación fue cambiando a medida que transcurría la velada, entre lugares de diversión de la isla, y los alrededores, e ideas para nuevas excursiones. También charlaron sobre los progresos en las obras del resort para muggles ubicados al otro lado de la isla. Paul era de la idea de hacer un complejo con todo el confort, y rentarlo a precios no accesibles, para que todos los muggles pudieran disfrutarlo, y Harry pensaba igual; pero al parecer, había cierta resistencia a la idea de parte de Bradsford y los demás, incluido cierto rubio metiche, palabras de Paul, que opinaba que los muggles deberían instalarse en chozas. Media hora antes de los fuegos artificiales, un mozo se acercó a la divertida mesa con un mensaje para Harry de Sam Bradsford. Este sin esperar mucho y lidiando con el enojo de Ginny por dejarla sola se marchó. Ginny le dijo que lo esperaría en la explanada al comienzo de la playa, porque quería tener un lugar privilegiado para los fuegos artificiales. La novedad eran unos fuegos creados por Fred y George, que podían explotar aun en contacto con el agua, formando estelas brillantes, pero que no eran nocivas para el medio ambiente. Harry asintió y le pidió a Paul y Terry que cuidaran de Ginny hasta que volviera. Ella le sacó la lengua y le replicó que podía cuidarse sola. Paul calmó la inminente discusión, diciéndole a Harry que con placer acompañarían a la dama.

Harry, algo molesto por la interrupción de su velada, avanzó hacia la mesa de su socio dando grandes zancadas. Tendría con Sam algunas palabras… aunque era propio de Bradsford utilizar cualquier momento para hacer negocios, Harry que ahora tenía otras inquietudes, no iba a ser igual. Quizás antes de su matrimonio estuviera cegado por su necesidad de olvidarse de todo, y volcara todas sus energías en el trabajo. Pero ahora, sus energías se desviaban considerablemente hacia el cuerpo y la presencia de su esposa. Llegó a la mesa para encontrarla vacía. Un minuto después ya dispuesto a abandonar el encuentro y buscar a Ginny, lo divisó en una mesa, un tanto alejada de donde estaba, conversando con un mago mexicano que estaba incluido en el proyecto. Caminó dos pasos, pero una copa de champagne se interpuso entre una mujer y su traje. Maldijo en chino, cuando vio que la mujer lo miraba azorada y muy avergonzada. Marianne se encontraba realmente apenada.

- ¡Discúlpame, Harry! – dijo tratando de limpiar el estropicio con la mano.

- Descuida Marianne… - dijo – no es mas que una tonta mancha.

- Pero… se arruinará tu traje… deberías ir y cambiarte.

- No… - suspiró - no lo creo…

- Al menos deja que te ayude – trató de poner la mano en la zona donde estaba la mancha, pero Harry la tomó de la muñeca y lo evitó.

- Descuida… no es necesario…

- Usa tu varita… aquí no hay muggles con los que debes fingir.

- No la traigo conmigo – dijo usando un pañuelo. – será mejor que vaya al baño – la miró – discúlpame con tu padre un minuto por favor…

- Si, claro – dijo ella sonriendo. Harry se perdió por entre las mesas y ella sonrió aun más. La primera parte del plan al parecer estaba cumplida.

"_Menudos guardianes tengo."_ Pensó Ginny cuando Paul y Terry corrieron desesperados hacia una barra dispuesta en la playa, demasiado alejada de donde ella se encontraba, para, según las palabras de esa inusual pareja, mojar sus secas gargantas. La brisa fresca del mar la hizo tiritar. Recién en ese instante se dio cuenta que había olvidado su chal en la mesa. Sonrió, pues tenía un motivo muy convincente para pegarse al cuerpo de su marido. El sitio elegido para observar abrazada a Harry los fuegos artificiales, si bien estaba iluminado, no lo estaba tanto como las demás partes de la playa. Miró hacia el espejo de agua. El mar parecía una inmensa obsidiana, veteada por las espumosas olas. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban caminando por la playa y ubicándose para el espectáculo. Muy pronto estaría con Harry y si todo salía bien, como hasta ahora pasaba, mañana estarían viajando hacia Cartagena como Harry se lo había prometido. Aun quedaban miles de cosas por hacer… y miles de cosas por ver. Estaba tan absorta pensando en las miles de cosas que harían con su esposo, que no se dio cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que ya no estaba sola. La mano fría se posó en su espalda y la hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la desagradable presencia de su antiguo novio que se acercaba a su cuerpo peligrosamente. Ginny lo supo desde el momento en que conecto su mirada con los vivaces ojos de Draco, que ese encuentro le traería problemas… y suspiró resignada.

Harry estaba en mangas de camisa pasando su pañuelo mojado por la mancha y pensando que quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarse la chaqueta. Bien eso no era parte de lo que esperaba para una velada. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Ginny de seguro estaría muy molesta para cuando retornara a su lado, pero no podía prever este accidente. Recordando tarde que podía utilizar la magia sin varita, movió su mano para decir el hechizo que sacaría la mancha de champagne. Instantes después la chaqueta estaba impecable. Se la colocó y se acercó al espejo para acomodarse el cuello de la camisa y el cabello, cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver alguien medio oculto entre los cubículos del baño. Dos segundos después abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sonriendo – creo que te has equivocado de puerta.

- No lo creo… - dijo la mujer. Harry chasqueo la lengua divertido

- Este es el baño de caballeros… no creo que hayas entrado aquí a propósito.

- Si, lo he hecho – Harry se sorprendió de escucharla - porque te estaba buscando a ti… entre aquí con el único propósito de estar a solas contigo – La sonrisa de Harry desapareció por completo y mirándola, suspiró cansado. Hacia años que temía esa actitud de Marianne, pero al parecer, a esta le había tomado la misma cantidad de años envalentonarse para encararlo. Desafortunadamente, no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para Harry.

- Marianne… - dijo mientras ella se acercaba lentamente y se detenía casi a un suspiro de Harry. El retrocedió.- Me parece que…

- Hace años que esperaba estar a solas contigo…

- Mira Marianne… yo…

- Y ahora creo que el momento ha llegado…- se abalanzó decidida hacia el cuerpo de Harry e intentó rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, pero Harry lo evitó tomándola con rapidez, de las muñecas.

- No te equivoques… - dijo serio – te aprecio como la hija de mi socio… pero jamás podría verte como una mujer… te veo como una hermana pequeña, Marianne no compliques las cosas…

- Si, pero no soy una niña… soy una mujer – quiso nuevamente asirlo del cuello para besarlo, pero las manos fuertes de Harry lo evitaron – y te quiero… te quiero para mi.

- Lo siento… creo que nunca te di motivos para que pensaras que entre nosotros podría haber algo Marianne – la soltó – Soy un hombre casado...

- Pero podrías tener una amante… que tal si yo… – Harry rió interrumpiéndola.

- No me interesas… - La chica estaba a punto de chillar – mira, lo siento, pero nunca me fije en ti como para tener una relación… mi mujer es Ginny y estando con ella, nunca podría ser capaz de estar con otra mujer… - la miró serio – no lo necesito.

- Pero ella si puede estar con otros tipos ¿no?

- Trata de no decir estupideces respecto a mi mujer, Marianne, mi paciencia en ese tema tiene un limite muy delgado… no trates de pasarlo – no te lo aconsejaría…

- Pero es la verdad – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ella puede estar en brazos de otros hombres mientras le brindas toda tu devoción.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo Harry mirándola con rabia. Esa chiquilla ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Digo que mientras tu te la das de gran moralista y hombre fiel, ella te esta poniendo los cuernos con Draco Malfoy – la mirada de Harry se puso oscura… y su boca adquirió un rictus terrorífico, tanto que Marianne dio dos pasos alejándose.

- Espero que lo que acabas de decir, sea producto del despecho.

- Es cierto… podrías ir en este momento y darte cuenta que tu hermosa mujercita es una zorra… -Lo miró desafiante. – Draco me dijo que se encontraría con ella en la playa… La cita estaba pautada… esta tarde quedaron de acuerdo.

- ¡Cállate! – rugió molesto.

- Dime Harry – dijo sonriendo – ¿que se siente ser el carnudo del año? - Harry no quiso quedarse a escucharla. Si eso fuera cierto y Ginny… no, se dijo. Tenía que confiar en ella… tenía que esperar, ver, y si las cosas estaban un tanto confusas, escucharla… Si, no iba a actuar por instintos… decidió refrenar ese instinto animal que quería romper todo y… si debía escucharla. Era difícil mantener la cordura, mas cuando la sangre le inundaba el cerebro y una pequeña voz siniestra, le gritaba fuerte "_venganza_, castigo, traición…" Sacudió la cabeza. No iba a cometer otra vez la misma tontería… esta vez la escucharía. La música lo mareó al llegar al salón. Apresuró los pasos, y si pudiera correría, pero el salón estaba lleno de gente y no podría ser descortés y empujarlos de mala manera para que lo dejaran pasar. El corazón le latía a mil pulsaciones por minuto. ¿Que era lo que sentía? ¿Celos, miedo, angustia, ansiedad? Una mano huesuda, acompañada por la voz seca y gruesa de su socio lo volvió a la realidad. Sam Bradsford lo había atrapado y la angustia lo golpeó fuerte. Pero tuvo que aguantarse. Bradsford parecía no tener intenciones de dejarlo marchar…

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – dijo Ginny separándose de Draco. El sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera ganado la copa de Quiddicht en la escuela.

- Quedamos en vernos… Querida. – Ginny sintió que la rabia la hacía temblar…

- Dime, ¿cuando fue eso?

- Cuando atendiste la puerta esta tarde – dijo tranquilamente y tratando nuevamente de aferrarla por la cintura – ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

- Eres un idiota – dijo secamente y dándole un golpe en la mano. Se disponía a volver al salón, cuando la mano firme de su antiguo novio la aferró con fuerza – ¡suéltame! – gritó sacada, y dispuesta a darle de a golpes si no hacia lo que le pedía.

- No… - dijo Serio – ¿quieres armar escándalo pequeña Ginevra? – ella se detuvo – Porque si gritas un poco, te aseguro que esa va a ser la versión que le daré a tu maridito… que tu y yo tenemos algo aquí y que no nos aguantábamos del deseo de vernos y amarnos… - sonrió. Ella aflojó levemente – así está mucho mejor.

- Eres un cobarde desgraciado…

- Todo por ti pequeña – dijo tratando de tomarla del mentón, para besarla. Ginny esquivó la mano, retrocediendo dos pasos.

- ¿Acaso no te bastó la paliza que te dio Harry?

- No… - dijo dándole un tirón y asiéndola por la cintura. Su boca se acercó a su cuello para besarla, pero Ginny se deshizo del abrazo y le dio un bofetón.

- Agradece que no tenga mi varita – dijo secamente

- ¿Por que te mientes?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Hablo de esa relación que tienes con ese infeliz, bueno para nada…

- No sabes lo que dices...

- Si lo sé… - rió – y te aseguro que la devoción que dices tenerle es infundada. Al menos el no se lo merece…

- No se de que hablas…

- Creo que si lo sabes… solo que te haces la tonta.

- ¿Por que no eres mas claro? – sonrió – a ver gran señor Malfoy… ¿que nuevo invento ha maquinado tu mente enferma para separarme de Harry?

- Ningún invento… mi amor – dijo sereno – Mientras tu te me estás haciendo la difícil, él está teniendo un pequeño encuentro, y bastante agitado, con la hija de su socio… - Ginny lo miró sin entender – en el baño de caballeros – Ginny abrió los ojos y rió.

- Mientes…

- No, no miento –trató de acercarse.

- Quédate donde estás, porque te aseguro que no tengo mi varita, pero puedo clavarte el tacón de mi zapato donde mas te duele… - él se detuvo.

- Te da miedo que él te deje ¿verdad?

- Si me deja, es problema mío… - dijo a punto de estallar. A pesar de que las palabras venían de Draco, el pensar que Harry estuviera con esa tonta, le ponía los nervios de punta. Miró hacia el salón. Harry no daba señales de volver rápidamente, y eso la puso mas cabreada.

- No te preocupes…. – dijo haciendo la voz mas empalagosa – si te deja, puedo usarte como amante… - Ginny rió.

- No me hagas vomitar, Malfoy… aun si me dejara, Harry es mas hombre que tu, y vería muy difícil contentarme contigo, luego de tener semejante hombre en mi cama.

- Porque aun no sabes la clase de hombre que soy… - dijo sereno.

- Créeme, ya me he dado cuenta la clase de individuo que eres tu… y no eres igual a Harry… nunca lo serías…

- Eso sin dudar –la miró burlón – a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido lo que a él… ¡Follarse a la hija de Bradsford!! – dijo risueño.

- ¡Eso es una puta mentira!

- No, no lo es…. – dijo riendo – en estos momentos debe estar enterrado en su cuerpo y haciéndola chillar de placer… ¿verdad que el tipo es bueno a la hora del sexo?

- ¡Cállate, imbécil!

- Si, al menos eso es lo que dice Romilda… dice que Harry en la cama es…

- Mágico – dijo ella a punto de llorar – Harry es magia en la cama… y hace que una mujer deje todas sus convicciones en el piso sólo para disfrutarlo un segundo… - lo miró desafiante – algo que tu nunca lograste en mi… - Draco le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

- ¡Zorra! – le escupió

- Si, pero de Harry… - rió, al menos no iba a ser la única que sufriera por sus palabras – Ahora escúchame bien, grandísimo fracaso de hombre… nunca voy a rebajarme a volver contigo… – suspiró – ¡y mucho menos acostarme con alguien como tú, que no vale la pena ni el trabajo de desvestirme!

- Tonta… Harry debe estar a punto de dejarte…

- No, no es cierto… Harry no va a dejarme… - jadeó ya a punto de perder los estribos – no sabes lo que dices…

- Si, debe estar a pensando en correrte de su vida, y quedarse con Marianne…

- O quizás,… - dijo una voz fría y gruesa, que hizo saltar a Ginny y mirar hacia la luz. Pero el sitio estaba casi a oscuras y solo pudo ver la silueta de una persona. Aunque sabía que era Harry. Ya conocía esa voz, y con temor acabo por darse cuenta que ese timbre tan particular de su voz, aparecía cuando estaba a punto de cometer una locura – estoy lamentando que no haya tiburones por esta zona… - la luz de la luna lo iluminó, pero hubiera sido mejor no verlo, la mirada fulminaba a Draco que había retrocedido cauteloso – porque no me disgustaría lanzarte a ellos… aunque con esto contribuya a su extinción…

- Harry… -dijo Ginny acercándose.

- Está muy oscuro aquí pequeña – dijo abrazándola

- Draco ya se iba.

- ¿Es verdad, señor Malfoy? – dijo girando la cara para verlo.

- La verdad…

- Si… - dijo ella – y le pediría en lo sucesivo señor Malfoy no se acerque a mi, aunque la tierra se parta y usted sea la ultima oportunidad para sobrevivir… - lo miró seria – ¿queda claro? – La mirada cargada de odio de Ginny pegó en Draco que lo único que hizo fue asentir no muy convencido.

- Creo que Marianne Bradsford lo estaba buscando señor Malfoy… - dijo Harry, levantado la mano casi a punto de atacar, pero Draco fue más rápido y con un movimiento de varita, desapareció. Ginny jadeó – maldito cobarde hijo de puta… - pero rápidamente giró para ver a su mujer, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a zamarrearla con fuerzas – ¿Que diablos hacías a solas con ese imbécil y en una zona a oscuras? – gritó. – y será mejor que no me vengas con una excusa barata, porque no voy a tolerarlo… mas te vale que…

- ¡Suéltame!! – dijo ella dándole un golpe – ¡no vuelvas a gritarme y mucho menos ponerme la mano encima! – él rápidamente la soltó.

- Lo siento… - luego volvió a mirarla – ¡pero aun estoy esperando que me digas que carajos hacías a solas con ese imbécil!!!

- Antes de que te responda – dijo ella a punto de estallar – Dime una sola cosa… ¿Qué tal estuvo el polvo que le echaste a Marianne? – atacó ella. Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándola sin entender.

- ¿Qué…? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

- ¡No te hagas el idiota!! - chillo, dándole un golpe en el brazo – ¿donde quedó esa estúpida premisa de … "No meto los pies en el plato en que como?"…

- No te entiendo…

- ¿Estabas o no con Marianne? no lo niegues porque Draco me lo dijo….

- Si, claro que me la encontré…

- Eres un… ¡Perro!! – le dijo y trató de escapar por la playa, pero la arena se le había metido en la sandalia y no podía caminar rápidamente. Harry le dio alcance y la dio vuelta para aferrarla a su cuerpo.

- Que tengo que decir yo, que llego y te veo…

- Oh si- dijo tratando de desasirse de sus fuertes brazos pero era imposible.- Claro, creo que tienes razón, porque de acuerdo al diálogo que estábamos teniendo ese desgraciado y yo, ¡de seguro nos encontraste en las preliminares del sexo!!

- No te hagas la sarcástica que no estoy para jueguitos de palabras…

- ¡Yo menos!! – chillo – Draco se me acercó sin que me diera cuenta…

- Si, de seguro – dijo incrédulo.

- Cree lo que quieras – dijo a punto de llorar – pero es la verdad… como yo no quise saber nada con él, intenté irme pero no me dejó…

- Claro y tu le dijiste que no estabas interesada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tu estupidez es innata o apareció de repente en el transcurso de tu vida? – Harry la miró - Por supuesto que se lo dije, se lo recalqué y como parece que no le entraba en la cabeza tuve que sacudírsela de una bofetada… ¡y como yo no daba el brazo a torcer, el muy idiota creyó que era oportuno decirme de tu amorío con Marianne y a su vez tratar de chantajearme!!

- ¿Como?

- ¡Si! – gritó – me dijo que si yo no hacía lo que él quería, te diría que habíamos quedado en vernos esta tarde, cuando atendí la puerta… - le dio un golpe en el pecho – y yo rogué al cielo que tu vinieras lo mas rápido posible… pero claro, el señor la estaba pasando muy bien en el baño con Marianne, ¿no? – dijo a punto de estallar- ¡y no me lo niegues!! Porque eres tan… que eres capaz de…

- No – dijo, tomándola del mentón y mirándola con rabia – escúchame bien… esa chiquilla estúpida nunca estuvo en mis planes… ¿lo escuchaste? – rozó sus labios con su lengua, haciendo que Ginny los separara - nunca…- y la besó furiosamente, asiéndola del cuello y apoyando su cuerpo al de ella con tanta vehemencia que Ginny tuvo que mover hacia atrás un pie para mantener el equilibrio. – maldición, cuando Marianne me dijo que tú te veías con Malfoy…

- Que… ¿qué? – dijo ella. Él la abrazó, pero esta vez fue más suave.

- Me puse… – iba a decir completamente ciego de los celos pero se frenó- como loco… Pensé que iba a ser el hazmerreír de todos… el cornudo del año – Ella lo miró con reproche- y luego me encuentro con Bradsford y se sorprende de verme sin ti. – Ginny estaba un tanto confundida.

- Pero si él…

- Por eso me vine corriendo… - la miró – imaginando que podría ser cierto lo que Marianne me dijera y…

- ¿Ellos querían que armaras un escándalo verdad? ¿Con el fin de… ridiculizarte y mancillar mi honor?– él asintió, aunque bueno, no le dijo qué parte de sus palabras carecían de cierta validez… mas que nada, la parte de su furia por los cuernos. Ginny nunca se enteraría que su temor era a que ella lo dejara – qué bajos que son… - dijo ella refunfuñando – y estúpidos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si nosotros hubiéramos tenido intención alguna vez de estar con ellos… - miró a Harry – digo, tu no hubieras esperado a estar con Marianne después de casado, ¿verdad? – El asintió.

- Y tú no hubieras mantenido en ascuas a Malfoy, antes de casarte conmigo. Ella lo miró y sin decir nada, se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un corto beso. Lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Dime la verdad… ¿No querías estar con Draco?

- ¿Crees que soy idiota?

- Eh...

- Gracias por el voto de confianza – dijo con sarcasmo y soltándose. En ese momento los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche. Harry la miró. Ella se había perdido mirando el cielo, pero Harry creía que eso era una táctica de distracción… ella de alguna manera, estaba apunto de llorar.

- No desconfié de ti… – dijo sereno, tratando de evitar su sufrimiento. Le dolía horrores verla triste y con los ojos aguados. Ella bajó la mirada y la clavó en él – yo me dije que iba a esperar y escucharte… y no desconfío de ti.

- Nunca te daría motivos para desconfiar… -dijo acercándose y abrazándose a su cuerpo. Harry la abrazó y cerró los ojos mientras la brisa del mar, le refrescaba la cara. – yo tengo palabra…

- Yo… - los fuegos artificiales taparon su respuesta. Harry solo fue capaz de abrazarla y mirar hacia al cielo. Tal vez con el tiempo, el podría explicarle todo lo que le sucedía… pero por ahora, solo pudo abrazarla, y darle calor. Quizás, Ginny fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para que no hicieran falta las palabras entre ellos.

*****

El viaje a Cartagena se postergó más de lo esperado, debido a unos problemas con el resort para muggles. Habían pasado cinco días desde la fiesta, y no había nada que hiciera a Ginny creer que se daría en poco tiempo. Estaba un tanto desanimada, y ya creía que la promesa de Harry no iba a cumplirse, porque los problemas aparecían por arte de magia, y Harry era requerido constantemente porque, a ver de Ginny, era el único con suficiente cerebro para subsanarlos. En algunas ocasiones ella lo acompañaba, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de obreros empleados para el proyecto. Conoció a la arquitecta, una mujer casi de cuarenta años, muy bonita, que tenía la voz de mando y organizaba las tareas. Harry se olvidaba de su presencia, y se sumergía en los planos dando algunas directivas, y tratando de subsanar los errores que iban surgiendo, lo mejor posible. Paul y Terry la acompañaban y siempre le pedían asesoramiento en cuanto al proyecto de decoración. Draco también aparecía por allí, pero ella se cuidaba de nunca andar sola. No iba a darle oportunidad a ese desgraciado para que la molestara. Por la tarde acompañada siempre por Paul y Terry, se tiraban al sol durante horas, y compartían algunas frutas tropicales, y tragos mientras esperaba que Harry volviera de su insólita jornada laboral. Ya habían pasado casi un mes fuera de Inglaterra, y se dijo que a la mañana siguiente, tarde en su país, llamaría a Ron para saludarlo y preguntar como iban las cosas por allí. A pesar de estarlo pasando en grande, siempre recordaba a sus padres, y rogaba todas las noches antes de dormir que ellos se recuperaran pronto.

La mañana siguiente Harry salió muy temprano en la mañana. No quería despertar a Ginny ni mucho menos desanimarla con especto a su tan prometido viaje. Las cosas se habían complicado bastante y lo peor era que aun no le había dicho que el viaje se postergaba hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta ahora lo había tomado bien, así que prefirió no darle una fecha de partida. El problema en el resort era que a diferencia del resort mágico, este no tenía elfos que mantuvieran las cosas mágicamente. Allí tenían que contratar gente no mágica e idónea para los cargos a cubrir, razón por la cual él mismo y Bradsford junto a la arquitecta, se encargaban de las entrevistas laborales, de al menos los altos cargos. El otro gran problema que surgía era que casi la totalidad de la infraestructura, debía construirse teniendo en cuenta los parámetros muggles. Y a pesar de que las cosas venían en tiempo y forma, había pequeños asuntos que lo ponían todo de cabeza, retrasando aun más la finalización del trabajo. Aun así, estuvo toda la mañana dando órdenes y aprobando cada uno de los ajustes de última hora. Se reunió con Bradsford, para discutir respecto al desarrollo de la obra, y más que nada, de corregir ciertos aspectos del resort mágico que no le gustaban.

Al mediodía, estuvo libre. Solo le quedaba un encuentro, por la tarde con la arquitecta y los decoradores para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a la decoración de cada una de las cabañas, así que rápidamente llegó a su cabaña para sorprender a Ginny y almorzar juntos. Al abrir la puerta se quedó tieso. Ginny estaba en el sofá de la sala, su nariz respingona y graciosa estaba colorada, y sus ojos aguados y rojos. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas… El corazón le latió lentamente. Ella solo atinó a levantar la mirada y volver a sollozar. Harry largó al diablo su portafolio y se acercó presuroso, Ginny lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su esposo. Harry no sabía lo que pasaba, pero verla así le partía el corazón.

- Ginny – dijo tratando de calmarla y acariciándole la cabeza – Ginny… - ella se separó bruscamente, y lo miró.

- Quiero volver a Inglaterra… - dijo seria – Paso algo muy… - se ahogó - ¡necesito volver a Inglaterra, ahora!! – Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. De alguna manera Ginny había descubierto el engaño. De seguro alguien le había comentado el por que de su tan largo viaje… y ahora ella estaría desilusionada de él…

- Ginny… no creo que…

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!! – chilló – tengo que volver a Inglaterra, Harry… Me necesitan…

- Dime por que quieres regresar… dímelo, así puedo entenderte… - dijo para calmarla, pero parecía que Ginny no tenia intenciones de calmarse.

- Llamé a Inglaterra, Harry – dijo llorando – Y Ron… Ron me dijo…

- Cálmate, ratita… - le dijo secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos – si no te calmas… no puedo entenderte… - Ginny respiró un par de veces con los ojos cerrados luego los abrió y lo miró angustiada.- ahora si, dime…

- Hoy llamé a la oficina de Ron – Harry suspiró, de seguro Ron le había comunicado algo acerca de sus padres. Mientras la observaba se preguntaba si el tratamiento de los señores Weasley había dado sus frutos – y… - hipó – y me comunicó que…

- Le pasó algo a tus padres… - ella movió la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- ¡Hermione!!! – dijo y se abrazó a él – Hermione… mi sobrinito… - Harry cayó al fin.

- Ginny, que le sucedió al bebé de Hermione…

- Su bebé… lo perdió…- no pudiendo aguantar mas se abrazó a su esposo, con desesperación, Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo su dolor y pensando en su amiga Hermione y recordando lo ilusionada que estaba con la llegada de su hijito. La cabeza comenzó a latirle, recordó también a Ron y sintió deseos de volver… sentía muy dentro de sí, que su amigo lo necesitaba. O al menos el mismo Harry querría que sus amigos estuvieran a su lado si una desgracia como la que sufrieran ellos le sucediera a… La aferró con mas fuerzas, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos verdes se aguaron – ella estaba tan…

- Cálmate cariño… - dijo pasando suavemente su mano por la espalda – ¿que te dijo Ron?

- Yo le dije que iría en cuanto pudiera… - suspiró – pero él me contestó que no era necesario… que necesitaban estar solos para consolarse mutuamente…

- Entiendo…

- No – dijo terca – yo sé que Hermione me necesita…

- Ginny – dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos y acercándola a su cara, le besó la frente cariñosamente… - no vamos a volver por el momento.

- Per…. – se separó.

- No, escúchame… - dijo sereno. Sabía que Ginny pondría miles de objeciones pero ella no podía volver… al menos no ahora. – Ron tiene razón… - Ella abrió la boca para refutar sus dichos pero él la calló, poniendo un dedo en sus temblorosos labios – mira… si a mi me pasara algo así…

- ¡No lo digas!! – dijo ella temerosa – ni si quiera lo pienses… es algo…

- Lo sé…- suspiró- Solo creo que Ron tiene razón - dijo sentándola en sus piernas y abrazándola. Ella cansada de llorar apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino. – ratita, Hermione necesita estar un tiempo sin que nadie la mire con lástima… y le pregunté a cada rato como se siente… - acarició su cara – necesita hacer su duelo, y necesita hacerlo con Ron… nosotros la pondríamos mas triste, y yo no quiero que Hermione esté triste.

- Yo tampoco… pero…

- Lo mejor será que sigamos con lo que teníamos planeado…

- Pero yo no voy a tener ánimos para divertirme…

- ¿Hablaste con Hermione? – ella movió la cabeza negativamente – Ron me dijo que no quiere hablar con nadie.

- Entonces debemos respetarla…

- Pero… - Ginny cerró los ojos y se abandonó en los brazos de su marido. Entendía la opinión de Harry, y pensaba que si a ella le sucediera lo mismo, necesitaría un tiempo para encontrarse a si misma y salir de esa tristeza que le ocasionara la pérdida de un… comenzó a llorar en silencio. Si, Hermione no necesitaba que alguien le esté recordando lo que no había podido ser. Hermione, necesitaba salir de su tristeza acompañada de su esposo. Ella desearía que Harry estuviera siempre a su lado… en las buenas y en las malas.– tienes razón… - dijo acariciando la mano de Harry, que descansaba en su estómago, como si adentro hubiera algo preciado para él y su mano lo protegiera de cualquier peligro. La voz de Ginny lo hizo salir de ese mundo de ilusiones y miedos que lo atravesaron desde que se enterara de la noticia.- creo que si volviéramos sería para causarle más dolor… y yo no quiero causarle más dolor a nadie. – Harry, al escucharla decir estas palabras, estuvo a punto de traicionarse a si mismo y confesarle que la amaba, pero un segundo de racionalidad lo hizo desistir. Besó su perfumado cabello.

- Bien – dijo – ¿Almorzaste?

- No tengo hambre… - dijo – y no quiero que dejes de abrazarme – él sonrió.

- Creo que lo mejor será que comas algo – ella refunfuñó cuando la dejó en el sofá y se levantó para pedir el almuerzo – Después, tomarás una siesta, y te prometo que no voy a dejar de abrazarte mientras duermes…

- Harry…

- Y después tengo una reunión en la tarde… – agregó – tiempo que tu utilizarás para hacer una pequeña maleta… - Anotó el pedido en un pergamino y segundos después lo hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de manos – Mañana comenzaremos la travesía que te prometí – Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo, un elfo apareció con una bandeja cargada de exquisitos platos. Cuando este se fue, Harry la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la terraza donde el elfo había colocado la mesa, debajo de una inmensa sombrilla que los cubría del sol.

- Harry no creo…

- No voy a aceptar un no, Ginny. – dijo tomando la servilleta y posándola en sus piernas. Se agachó para darle un beso y buscó su asiento – Quiero que comas todo, y si no lo haces me dedicaré a darte de comer yo mismo – ella sonrió tímidamente.

- Dijiste que tenías tanto trabajo… no creo que sea conveniente que…

- Mira – dijo sirviéndole una copa de un jugo bien frío. Era jugo de piña, su favorito. – No me importa que esté hasta el cuello de trabajo… tú eres mi prioridad…

- Harry…

- No,- dijo mandándose un bocado de carne a la boca – no quiero verte triste… necesitas distraerte, y creo que puedo hacer mejor ese trabajo que estar dando órdenes y que todos me digan en un español cargado de resentimiento, ¡tirano inglés! – Ginny sonrió, y Harry suspiró aliviado. – tu sólo tienes que relajarte… - la miró tan intensamente que a Ginny se le puso la piel de gallina a pesar del calor tropical – porque yo voy a ocuparme que tu diversión sea completa…

* * *

Nota de la autora: si me equivoque en algo, sepan disculpar… es que lo he corregido a las apuradas para poder subirlo lo mas pronto posible.

El que Hermione perdiera el bebé fue algo dolorosos, créanme… pero era necesario para que al menos algo de la historia de Rowling coincidiera con este fic… Si a alguien disgusto esta parte del fic lo siento, créanme que yo lo sufrí mas que cualquiera de ustedes…

el perfume que usa Ginny existe... y dejenme decirles que es absolutamente exquisito... yo lo uso, pero lamentablemente no tengo a un Harry asi que me dga las mismas palabras! jaja, auqnue a Platero le encanta!!

No crean que Ginny es vanidosa y superficial cuando habla de las esmeraldas. Que mujer por mas humilde que sea no se le van los ojos cuando pasa popor una joyeria... creanme a mi me gustan, pero no gastaria en ellas. Esperaria que me las regaslaran!! jaja.

si me equivoque en dar alguna referencia fisica, perdonen, si me equivoque y no correji alguna cosa, perdon again... tengan en cuanta que son las tres de la madrugada del domingo 25 de octubre en ARgentina, y yo tengo los dedos paralizados de tanto escribir para no tardar un día mas. Pero ya saben como soy, una promesa es una promesa. Giulinani, graicas por la data de Cartagena una vez mas...

No voy a dar fechas pero de seguro el próximo estar para la primera semana de noviembre. Sigo teniendo como meta terminarlo antes de mi cumpleaños, el 18 de noviembre, y antes de que estrenen Luna nueva… no es porque me guste, sino porque espero para esa fecha comprarme el DVD de Harry Potter and the HBP!!!

Dejen comentarios… aun si son esos escuetos, prometo responderlos a la brevedad!!

Saludos Silvia


	32. Capitulo 31

Hola!! Si se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el 18 de noviembre pero bueno miles de cosas han pasado y con ello un nuevo desafío… pero dejando mis dolorosas excusas que a nadie le interesan solo voy a decir dos cosas:

Primero, acá tienen el capitulo! Iba a se demasiado kilométrico, así que decidí desdoblarlo en dos… los bueno es que no tendrán que esperar mas de unos días para leerlo. Ya lo tengo escrito, solo es cuestión de corregirlo. Si no les gusta la idea… Demándenme!! Jaja

Segundo… te escribo a ti, que tuviste el descaro de decir que Ginny era una buscona y que Cho era la verdadera alma gemela de Harry… te quiero y respeto tu tozudez, pero amiga, despierta… Harry no la vio nada más que como una cosita linda, y cuando la conoció realmente no le pareció agradable en absoluto… Y la pobre Ginny, de que buscona me hablas? acaso no fue Cho la ofrecida que quiso mostrarle a Harry la estatua de Rowena… y déjame decirte que no fue por conocimiento académico… quería ver si se lo podía voltear, en términos vulgares… gracias a Dios, Ginny tiene mas reflejos que el pato abondanzieri ( arquero de Boca) y pudo ver la jugada, mandando a Luna que es mas buena que Lassie… en fin. En cuanto a tu pedido, nunca dejaría de escribir H/G para escribir Cho/H… Acaso no hay buenos escritores que defienden esa pareja? a mi no me mires. Yo no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo! Harry esta bien con quien está… tres hijitos lo confirman!

Bien, después de esta kilométrica defensa de mi Ginny querida, les dejo el capitulo.

Si no les gusta, ya saben... es lo que hay. Si quieren tirar fruta porque no les gusto, me encantan las ciruelas… y las sandias, solo que a estas por favor no las larguen enteras porque me van a reventar la cabeza! Las frases repetitivas, son necesarias para plantear una idea… no crean que es un error mío… lo hago así deliberadamente. Los quiero y gracias por el aguante!!

Oscarlos… ¿Kamasutra? no creo aun no han hecho ni la mitad de lo que tenia en mente y que no he escrito por pudor! jajaja. ¡Te mando un saludo amigo twittero!

FELIZ CUMPLEAPALOMA!! ESTE CAP ES PARATI ENTERITO!!jaja

Y parece mentira que tenga que decir esto despues de mas de tres años de salido el ultimo libro pero en fin, reglas son reglas **CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HP Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE.**.. no mucho pero lo hay.

**Capitulo 31**

- ¿No crees que pueden estar necesitándonos en Inglaterra? – Ginny formuló la pregunta por vigésimo novena vez durante sus extendidas vacaciones. Hacía ya un mes que vagaban por los mares caribeños, conociendo República Dominicana, Jamaica y Cuba. Pero ahora, habían rentado un yate para cruzar el canal de Panamá. Ginny se había maravillado del complejo sistema de exclusas que el canal poseía. Al llegar a la ciudad de Panamá, bajaron por el pacífico hacia su lugar favorito: Cartagena, en Colombia… Claro que les quedaría más tiempo para visitar otros lugares como Santa Marta, y Ecuador. Harry se encontraba muy entusiasmado por una publicitada caminata por los volcanes por este último país… A Ginny la idea de caminar por los volcanes le daba un poco de miedo, y solo le interesaba porque en el trayecto verían diferentes especies de orquídeas silvestres.

En este momento estaban anclados a una considerable distancia de la costa colombiana, tomando un rico aperitivo local. Harry la miró detenidamente. Ginny estaba más bonita que nunca. A pesar de que lloró unos cuantos días por lo sucedido a Hermione y Ron, parecía más animada y con ganas de distraerse; aunque Harry tenía la certeza de que ella hacía un esfuerzo increíble de divertirse por él. Harry trataba de mostrarse entusiasmado y cada mañana antes de que ella despertara, ideaba un cronograma de actividades que la mantuviera entretenida. Aunque a veces, cuando estaban tranquilos como esa tarde, ella no dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta.

- ¿Tú quieres volver? - preguntó Harry bebiendo de su trago. Ella se acercó a la baranda, para observar el movimiento y el ruido de las pequeñas olas al chocar con el casco del yate.

- No lo sé… - respondió dubitativa, y luego suspiró. A pesar de sentir un poco de culpa por sus amigos, ella no estaba segura de volver a Inglaterra. En ese momento experimentaba una conexión muy fuerte con Harry, y deseaba que eso no terminara. Y para ser honesta, temía que al volver a su hogar, la pequeña y frágil burbuja de felicidad y unión marital en la que se encontraban desaparecería, y eso la haría golpear con la cruda realidad de no tener a Harry tan dispuesto y alegre como ahora… y todo para ella.

- Hablé con Ron anoche…- La voz de Harry la hizo volver. Ella lo miró expectante- me dijo que Hermione está bien… y te manda muchos besos… - Los remordimientos volvieron con mas fuerza.

- Pero…

- Y... – Harry se levantó de su reposera y la abrazó. Ella como hacía siempre que él se acercaba, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino – Hermione te manda a decir que saques muchas fotos de nuestro paseo por los volcanes en Ecuador… quiere ver todas las especies de orquídeas...

- A ella no le gusta la florería… - Protestó. Harry rió con ganas, y acarició sus brazos.

- Floricultura, Ginny.

- Da igual… no le gustan las flores… y mucho menos cultivarlas…

- A cualquier mujer le gustan las flores…

- Pero a Hermione…

- Es una distracción, Ginny… según Ron ella ha convertido el área norte del estanque en un bonito jardín…

- Pero si estamos en invierno allá…

- ¿No crees que ella pueda encontrar una nueva actividad que la haga sentir bien?

- Si, lo entiendo... pero Hermione… – trató de protestar nuevamente cuando Harry la besó en la mejilla para hacerla callar.

- Ginny, Hermione ha estado tratando de mantenerse ocupada… si no hace nada, piensa, y si piensa se deprime… y no queremos que eso suceda… ¿Puedes entender ahora, la razón de su nueva afición por las plantas?

- Ah, bueno – suspiró – pero aun así… - Harry no sabía como hacía para no perder la paciencia cuando Ginny se ponía tan tozuda.

- Y ella me mandó a decirte con tu hermano, que te extraña – Ginny se aferró con fuerzas a Harry y este la abrazó dándole un beso en el cabello - quiere que la pases bien… que estés contenta, y que pronto estarán juntas para hablar y chismosear con Luna y Tonks – Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. A Harry le dio mucha ternura ver sus pequeñas pecas mas evidentes en su rostro a causa del sol.

- ¿Dices en verdad que está bien? – Harry asintió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- A pesar de lo que le ha ocurrido… - suspiró- Ron dice que también volvió a trabajar en el ministerio - Ginny restregaba su mejilla, como un gato, en la barbilla rasposa de su marido. A Harry le encantaba cuando buscaba su atención de esa manera – y que también se han puesto proyectar su nueva casa.

- Eso va a ayudarla.

- Si, eso también le dije yo.

- Y de mis padres, ¿hay alguna novedad? – Harry se movió incómodo.

- Aun nada… - mintió.

- Crees que…

- Mira - dijo quitándole el trago de la mano – ¿por qué no vamos a la ciudad? Cartagena se ve preciosa de noche…

- Harry…

- Podemos caminar… o tomarnos esos transportes tan pintorescos que vimos… - dijo entusiasta – como se llamaban… ¡ah si, las cabras! – Ginny rió, y Harry suspiró porque al fin había logrado lo que quería que Ginny se olvidara por un momento de la cuestión de sus padres.

- ¿No hablaras de… las "chivas"?

- Chivas, cabras… palabras mas, palabras menos… bueno, ¿que dices? – rió – podemos ir escuchando esa música tan bonita…

- A ti te gusta el ron que te dan ¿no?

- ¡Exacto! – dijo riendo. Ginny aceptó.

A Harry le costaba creer que hubiera tanto color en la ciudad, y sobre todo la alegría que los lugareños mostraban en cada actividad que realizaban. En cada calle, en cada plaza, la música y el baile era algo característico, hasta en las "chivas" que eran una especie de buses típicos, con llamativos colores, con imágenes pintadas de playas, palmeras o algún monumento histórico de la ciudad, no desentonaban en el paisaje. Cada una de esas chivas, como le explicó un lugareño, tienen nombre propio como "La paseadora" "La rumbera" o cosas por estilo, siempre femeninos, tropicales y caribeños. Y para deleite de Ginny, también incluían una banda de músicos a bordo de vallenato parrandero para hacer desorden y bar abierto de licores nacionales como aguardiente y/o ron, a este último se había hecho adepto Harry. Pasearon durante un rato y decidieron bajarse en el centro de la ciudad. Allí había una plaza llena de turistas, y Ginny se maravilló de la fluidez del idioma con que se comunicaba Harry. Si bien tenía problemas con la h, lo demás estaba todo bien. Al preguntarle, Harry rió y le confesó que en la academia de aurores, les enseñaban un hechizo traductor, por si las misiones se realizaban en otros países. La plaza estaba atestada de personas, tanto lugareños como extranjeros, y se detuvieron un buen rato viendo a los diferentes grupos de danzas folklóricas que bailaban diferentes ritmos autóctonos de la región Caribe como el mapalé y la cumbia.

- ¡Ay, Harry!- dijo Ginny, chillando de emoción, mirando hacia uno de los negocios. Harry miró hacia donde su mujer tenía vuelta la cara y sonrió. Dejó unos billetes a los artistas y tomándola de la cintura cruzaron la calle y se detuvieron frente a un pintoresco escaparate. Un gran cartel que decía "Joyería Caribe" adornaba la puerta del negocio. Entraron e inmediatamente Ginny comenzó a revolotear sobre los anaqueles y vitrinas, viendo las esmeraldas de distintos tamaños y diferentes tonos de verde, trabajadas y en bruto. Miró a Harry y luego saludando al vendedor señaló las piedras.

- ¿Por qué tienen distintos tonos?

- Eh, - dijo el vendedor – de acuerdo a la tonalidad es la importancia de la piedra. Las más oscuras son de más valor…

- ah… - dijo asombrada. – son muy bonitas. – Harry sonrió.

- ¿Aquí viste la esclava? – Ginny se dio la vuelta y asintió desganada.

- Pero ni te gastes… - dijo murmurando – era la mas verde que he visto en mi vida, ¡de seguro sale un ojote la cara y la mitad del otro! – mientras Ginny recibía un tour por el taller, Harry aprovechó el momento, acercándose al vendedor y susurrándole unas palabras. El hombre sonrió y asintió, al tiempo que anotaba lo que Harry le iba diciendo. Después de deambular media hora por el taller, Ginny decidió que ya era tiempo de disfrutar de la media tarde y noche de la ciudad. Saludó con ganas al vendedor y salieron hacia la parte histórica de la ciudad. Caminaron unas cuadras y luego se montaron a un coche tirado a caballos y guiado por un joven que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón beige. Mientras recorría el centro histórico, Ginny se abrazó a Harry. Le encantaba compartir estos pequeños momentos con su esposo a su lado. Aunque en el último mes, habían sido pocos los momentos en que se separaran, y eso la hacía más feliz que nunca. Es más, no recordaba, salvo algunos instantes durante su hermosa infancia al lado de su familia, tener un instante de inmensa felicidad como los que vivía con su esposo. Lo miró un instante, mientras Harry estaba perdido admirando la arquitectura. Su cabello negro, bailoteaba tímidamente por su frente, dejando ver de a ratos su famosa cicatriz. A él no le gustaba mucho broncearse, porque era absolutamente imposible que tomara un color dorado como el de su mujer. La exposición al sol lo dejaba con un rosado fuerte. Esos fueron los primeros días en el resort, y como Ginny se burlara de su extravagante color, él había decidido seguir el consejo de su esposa, y había hecho uso de un extraño potingue que le proporcionara Luna antes de salir de Inglaterra. El resultado, hoy Harry tenía casi un tono mas suave de bronceado que Ginny, pero que resaltaba aun mas sus ojos verdes, y la cicatriz… suspiró extasiada. ¡Como amaba a su marido! Era en esos momentos, cuando Harry se relajaba y disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas, donde Ginny lo veía más sexy e irresistible que nunca. Rogó con mucho fervor que la poción que tomaba desde el comienzo de sus vacaciones diera resultado. Tener un hijo aun sabiendo que a Harry no le gustara la idea, era lo que mas deseaba, además del amor de su esposo. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, volvió su atención a ese rostro masculino que admiraba. Harry se estaba divirtiendo y Ginny se alegraba de ser parte de esa diversión. Su esposo había cambiado mucho desde que estaban de vacaciones, y aunque hubo una nube oscura que amenazó con la paz y la armonía que disfrutaban como pareja, desde la noticia de Hermione, estaba más atento y más cariñoso con ella. Se abrazó a él con fervor, y le dio un suave y pequeño beso en el mentón, mientras pedía a todos los magos que ella conociera, que Harry no se enojara cuando descubriera que ella ya no tomaba la poción anticonceptiva, y que, en su lugar, todas las noches bebía la poción que le regalara Neville. A veces temblaba de pensar que Harry no quisiera un hijo con ella. Suspiró mientras el coche se acercaba a la gran muralla que defendía hace siglos a la ciudad del saqueo de piratas. A esa hora de la tarde un montón de jóvenes enamorados caminaban por la muralla tomados de la mano. Harry miró a Ginny y sin decir nada, le tomó la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Ella lo miró y le sonrió tan sensualmente que Harry sintió que toda su piel hervía. Era imposible dejar de amarla. Cada momento, cada mirada, cada risa y cada expresión de sorpresa, lo ataba emocionalmente a esa mujer, que en ese momento estaba mirando hacia el horizonte con su hermoso cabello rojo brillando al igual que el sol al atardecer… reflejos dorados y naranjas, con predominio del rojo encendido. Se acercó a ella suavemente y la abrazó. Ginny se apoyó sensualmente a su cuerpo.

- Te gusta mucho esta ciudad, ¿no?

- Es lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida… - dijo suspirando.

- Yo he estado en un lugar mas bonito que todo esto… - le respondió Harry, susurrándole al oído. Ginny sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de aquel hechizo al cual Harry la sometía, cuando le hablaba en ese tono tan áspero y bajo. Lo miró, pasando la lengua tímidamente por sus labios resecos, maldiciendo a su esposo por hacerla ver tan desesperada por un beso suyo.

- ¿En serio? – Carraspeó- ¿Es un lugar, en alguna playa exótica perdida en un mar del mundo?

- No… es tu cuerpo, cuando estoy contigo, dentro de ti… es como si viajara al Edén – la apretó a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos, agradeciendo a la brisa del mar que la refrescaba, y rogando que Harry no se diera cuenta que si no la sostenía entre sus brazos, ella en estos momentos prácticamente se desvanecería en la muralla. Tragó saliva cuando los besos de Harry se multiplicaban a lo largo de toda su garganta, subiendo hasta el mentón, llegando a posar su boca en la comisura del labio. – Tu… eres lo mas bonito que he visto… tu cuerpo ardiendo y sudando de pasión… mientras te hago mía… Y si te engarzo en este paisaje, desnuda, a la luz de la luna… - suspiró tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo - la belleza no podría ser mejor…

-¿Estás tratando de seducirme? – dijo ella risueña, pero en su interior vibraba de felicidad por sus palabras.

- ¿Lo estoy logrando? – dijo él divertido.

- En serio, ¿estás tratando de seducirme, Harry? – dijo ella tratando de esconder en ese tono agudo, la ansiedad y el deseo de que así fuera.

- Bueno… - la abrazó – estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esta noche termine… como terminan todas nuestras noches… - la giró para quedar frente a ella. El cabello de Ginny bailaba por su cara, haciéndola fruncir la nariz. Harry no podía dejar de pensar que su mujer era la más hermosa de la tierra. Tomó un mechón rebelde y lo pasó por detrás de la oreja – ¿Lo estoy logrando? – Ella sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

- Bien –suspiró – con esa camisa blanca y ese cabello revuelto por el viento, unido a ese tono de piel tan característico de la zona... te pareces un pirata, parado en la muralla, dispuesto a cualquier cosa, por hacer suyo el tesoro de la ciudad – Harry rió.

- ¿Te gustan los piratas?

- me encantan… - dijo casi rozando sus labios con los de su marido.

- En ese caso – dijo Harry apretándola mas a su cuerpo – creo que este pirata va a rechazar el apreciable tesoro de la ciudad – la miró tan intensamente que Ginny tembló – Acaba de encontrar un tesoro mas bonito, y excelentísimo – la tomó por la cintura – y no puedo esperar mas tiempo… Si, creo que renunciará a todos sus tesoros, con el solo objetivo de secuestrar a una doncella, de cabellos de fuego… – la besó. Ginny gimió suavemente a medida que Harry profundizaba el beso. Unas risas a lo lejos lograron separarlos, pero no apagar el deseo que ambos habían encendido con caricias, palabras y besos. La mirada de Harry era oscura, y las mejillas de Ginny estaban coloreadas de la pasión. La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-Y bien señor pirata… ¿que va a ser con esta pobre doncella? – dijo ella riendo y temblando de emoción. El se dio vuelta y con brusquedad la apretó a su cuerpo.

- Ya te lo dije… - la besó con fiereza, y luego la soltó para apresurarse hacia la zona donde se encontraban aparcados los coches – voy a secuestrarte en mi barco… para luego llevarte a mi camarote donde trataré de volverte loca con mis besos, mis caricias… hasta que supliques que te haga mía… - la miró intensamente. Ginny tenía la cara roja, y sus labios tenuemente separados, como imaginando la escena, trató de decir algo, pero la sucesión de imágenes en su mente, no lograban hacerla coordinar. Harry al ver la cara de sorpresa y expectación de su mujer rió a carcajadas. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Gracioso…

- Puedo ser gracioso, con respecto a secuestrarte – dijo al momento que subía nuevamente a un coche. La ayudó a sentarse y le dio la orden al cochero para que continúe, se acercó a la oreja de su mujer sujetando el lóbulo con sus dientes, y saboreándolo con su lengua mientras le decía – pero lo de volverte loca a besos y hacerte mía, va en serio…

***********

Ginny maldecía lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo. Enero había deslizado como un relámpago y los días de febrero, había sido como un suspiro. Pareciera que esos casi dos meses de vacaciones pasaron a la velocidad de la luz, y no habían sido meses, sino apenas días los que viviera al lado del hombre que amaba… no tenía explicación, más que darse cuenta que la vida al lado de Harry era de plena felicidad… y estaba cada vez mas segura que si él le solicitaba alargar el contrato que los unía lo aceptaría sin dilaciones. Amaba la manera en que la divertía, la entretenía y la apasionaba, sobre toda en aquellas noches en que Harry se esmeraba en hacerla sentir la mujer mas complacida del mundo… Y para ser honesta con ella misma, lo hacía demasiado bien. Se desperezó en la cama, y sonrió al sol que surgía de la ventana. Había llegado el día que mas esperaba desde que Harry hubiera hecho un cambio tan radical al llegar al Caribe… una fecha tan especial para el romanticismo, 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. El yate estaba anclado cerca del parque nacional Islas del Rosario, en las costas de Cartagena. Se habían alojado varias noches en un estupendo complejo llamado "Cocoliso Resort." A Ginny le pareció el nombre más gracioso, pero cuando lo vieron quedaron estupefactos. Harry anotaba todas y cada uno de los detalles, para pasarle los datos a los encargados del proyecto en el resort muggle. Fueron cinco días donde disfrutaron de cada una de las distracciones que el complejo les brindaba, y los que más le gusto a Ginny el paseo por los manglares, una excursión que se hace en una especie de chalupa, guiada por un lugareño que les explicaba las diferentes aves que habitaban en la zona. Ginny, abrazada a Harry, disfrutaba en silencio del maravilloso paisaje.

Harry había desaparecido en la mañana y parte de la tarde. Su marido había estado demasiado silencioso y misterioso, desde que despertara. Tomó un rápido desayuno y sin decir mas, le dio un beso en la frente y partió a Cartagena, donde adujo tener compromisos con unos cuantos socios del resort. Ginny aprovechando esa ausencia decidió organizar una celebración especial.

A las 7 de la tarde Harry volvió agotado de trabajo, y se encontró que el yate estaba completamente vacío. Recorrió la cubierta, pero en la proa, un mozo algo nervioso le dijo que tenía un mensaje de su esposa. Le dio el pequeño pergamino y se enderezó dispuesto a aguantar la andanada de reproches, pero Harry solo sonrió y se dispuso a leer el mensajito, tratando de imaginarse qué se le podría ahora ocurrir a su endemoniada esposa. **_"Si no te has dado cuenta, hoy es día de San Valentín… por esa razón he organizado una pequeña celebración, y requiere vestimenta formal. Te doy veinte minutos para que te asees y vayas a la cubierta. G."_** Harry suspiró y guardó el mensaje en su bolsillo, mientras miraba al nervioso mozo.

- ¿Mi esposa? – dijo en tono alegre.

- Está en la cubierta, señor… - dijo en un tono agudo.

- ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo organizando la velada?

- Casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, señor…

- Y de acuerdo a este mensaje, ¿tengo que vestirme para la ocasión? – preguntó en tono burlón.

- Pues… al menos me dijo que si Usted venía de bermudas no le permita el paso…

- Bien… - lo miró nuevamente – tu estarás aquí mientras…

-Yo tengo que esperar a que usted regrese y luego…

- O sea… ¿vamos a estar solos? – trató de que su voz no se notara la ansiedad, la anticipación y por supuesto el deseo hacia su mujer.

- ¿Usted y yo, señor? – dijo el mozo un tanto sorprendido y nervioso por lo que la pregunta implicaba. Harry rió a carcajadas por la ocurrencia del pobre chico.

- No, mi esposa y yo… - el mozo suspiró aliviado.

- Eh, si señor… así parece señor.

- Mejor me apuro, porque tengo veinte minutos… - el mozo miró la hora.

- En realidad señor… - dijo dubitativo – tiene diecisiete minutos exactamente, y la señora me pidió expresamente que le dijera que si llegaba a la cita un segundo tarde, se olvidara de…

- Ni una palabra más… - caminó apresurado hacia la zona de camarotes. Entró al camarote principal, estupendamente decorado con velos de colores y sábanas de seda de color dorado, dando la apariencia de una tienda gitana, o al menos eso era lo que él tenía en mente cuando pensaba en una de esas tiendas. Tragó saliva anticipándose a la noche que podría vivir, se corrigió, que iba a vivir. Porque la noche de pasión, con su mujer era un hecho. Sobre un sillón a la derecha, un traje de color blanco lo esperaba. Miró el reloj para luego meterse con urgencia a la ducha. Mientras se jabonaba y restregaba su cuerpo, recordaba lo cansado que había llegado desde Cartagena. Sabía que ese día era especial, por esa razón organizó el viaje a tierra, para encontrarse con varios socios que tenían la intención de invertir en el resort, pero también necesitaba buscar lo que había pedido para su esposa. La joyería esperaba tenerlo listo para esas fechas, y no lo habían defraudado. Ahora, mientras se secaba, no paraba de sonreír. Se puso espuma para afeitar y al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba diferente. Tenía el rostro de un hombre satisfecho con lo que tenía y lleno de esperanza. Al pasar la maquinilla de afeitar, agradecía el que se le hubiera ocurrido arrinconar a Ginny con ese, ahora a la distancia, estúpido contrato. Días después de que ella aceptara lo había visto absurdo, pero aun así, siguió con su plan de venganza. "_Venganza las pelotas_," pensó al ajustarse los gemelos, y acomodarse el cabello. Se puso un par de gotas del perfume que usaba y que a Ginny le fascinaba, y deslizando el pequeño estuche envuelto en un papel de regalo color rojo fuego en el bolsillo interno del saco, salió a cubierta. Al llegar, el mozo que lo detuviera minutos antes, miraba ansioso el reloj.

- Ni un segundo tarde, señor… - dijo sonriendo. Harry se arregló el cuello de la camisa. Había aceptado todo, menos ponerse el moñito.

- Bien… como te llames…

- Abelardo, señor. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Bien Abelardo, si eres tan amable… - el mozo le cedió el paso, deseándole una buena noche… Harry subió la pequeña escalera y se dio con un escenario demasiado íntimo. Parecía que la noche se había confabulado con su pequeña esposa, mostrando un cielo estrellado y una luna llena imponente, flotando en una bóveda oscura. La zona donde estaba la mesa estaba decorada con velas, protegidas por graciosos farolitos formando un cuadrado de luz sobre la pequeña mesa, donde estaba sentada, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa en una pose poco sensual, la mujer más espectacular de la tierra… su mujer. Recorrió con su mirada la extensión de su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello suelto, que se movía apenas al compás de la suave brisa de la noche; y estaba vestida con un sugerente vestido negro, que se pegaba a su anatomía, y cuya la tela parecía emitir destellos de color dorado. Un estupendo tajo descubría una de sus piernas. Harry juró en silencio. Si seguía enumerando mentalmente las diferentes intenciones que tenía para con su esposa esa noche, no llegarían ni al primer plato. Se aclaró con fuerza la garganta para llamarle la atención. Ginny dio un respingo enderezándose en la silla, y al verlo, la sonrisa que le brindó fue tan increíble que a Harry le hizo creer en los ángeles… si, definitivamente ella en ese momento era un ángel… solo suyo. Ya vería la manera durante el transcurso de la noche, en que ese inocente angelito que le sonreía y lo miraba ansiosamente de arriba abajo, se convirtiera en el demonio que siempre lo atacaba en las noches… si, al menos él iba a hacer todo lo posible porque ese demonio surgiera… durante o después de cenar… Ginny se puso de pie, y Harry pudo ver la real dimensión de su vestimenta, y de su belleza, esa noche tan especial. Sonrió satisfecho. Ella se había esmerado en verse bonita solo para él… y lo había logrado estupendamente.

- ¡Vaya Potter… – dijo a medida que se acercaba, al parecer contenta por lo que veía – pensé que te habías dormido en la ducha!

- Con la expectación que ha logrado Abelardo en mi, no iba a perderme esta velada… - dijo acercándose, y tomándole la mano, le dio un beso entre los nudillos, pasando la punta de la lengua y haciéndola suspirar.

- ¿Quien es Abelardo? – dijo ella curiosa. El la miró sonriéndole de lado.

- Ni idea… - y le dio un beso en su muñeca mientras inhalaba el perfume que se había puesto esa noche, "Je'adore." – estupendo perfume… - ella suspiró otra vez, al sentir la electricidad de sus labios recorrer toda la extensión de su brazo para darle una punzada en el pecho. Carraspeó para salir de esa sensación de atontamiento en que Harry la dejaba, cuando tenía esos gestos.

- Que bueno que te has vestido… - dijo graciosa.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que viniera desnudo? – Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que si, pero solo respondió con una risa nerviosa. El la acompañó hacia la mesa, ayudándola a sentarse, y dándole un suave beso en el cuello, agregó – hermosa, perfumada… sensualmente vestida… ¿que te traes entre manos?

- ¡Yo, nada! – dijo inocentemente – solo pensaba que como era San Valentín…

- ¿Quieres tener una velada de enamorados?

- ¡NO, como crees! – chilló – solo es una celebración de…

- No importa – dijo algo apagado. Ginny trató de explicarse, pero Harry la interrumpió – lo tomaremos como el perfecto final de nuestra pequeña escapada – se colocó la servilleta en la falda.

- ¿El final de nuestra escapada? – dijo algo apagada. Harry sonrió – ¿cuándo volveremos?

- ¿A Inglaterra? – la miró con ternura.

- No, Al resort… – contestó ella, mientras le servía una copa de vino.

- Parece que no tienes ganas de que esta travesía termine…

- La verdad… - quiso decir que no, pero decidió no contestar mientras, comía un camarón.

- ¿Decías?

- Cuando volveremos…

- Si sobrevivo a esta noche… – dijo mirándola con picardía. Ginny Se sonrojó y apuró un sorbo de vino – mañana… o cuando vuelva la tripulación…

- Vendrán mañana, creo…

- Tú les diste…

- ¿La noche libre? si.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente para esta noche? - Ginny sonrió.

- Espera y verás… - Harry pareció encenderse con esa contestación, y tuvo la intención de levantarla en brazos y llevarla para hacer uso de esas sugestivas sábanas doradas… mientras se colocaba las medias y se vestía para la velada, Harry había fantaseado con su mujer, y su cabellera de fuego, desparramada sobre el dorado… La imaginaba como una apetitosa fresa en una refrescante copa de champagne… apetitosa y adictiva. Calmó un poco sus hormonas y sonrió.

La noche fue avanzando y con ella la anticipación y el deseo de que lo que Ginny tuviera en mente se concretara… Harry estaba a punto de perder el poco control que tenía, y hacerla suya sobre la mesa. Pero lo detenía la curiosidad de saber lo que había maquinado la preciosa cabecita de su esposa… Sabía que Ginny, cuando se trataba de seducir, recurría a todo lo que tenía a mano… y más. Aun recordaba la caliente escena que montó la noche de Navidad… y sabía que esta noche, ella se superaría. La mirada de Ginny lo volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué? – sólo atinó a preguntar. Ginny arqueó una ceja – lo siento, no te escuché...

- Te preguntaba cómo te fue en Cartagena… - dijo fingiendo enojo. Harry la miró apenado y ella sonrió.

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?

- No, claro que no, pero estabas tan callado…

- Estaba tratando de adivinar – dijo sonriéndole, tomándole la mano y dándole un beso- me muero de la curiosidad por saber qué has preparado para esta noche – dijo levantando la copa. Ginny sonrió enigmática.

- Bien… - dijo riendo – Hermione y yo habíamos tomado un curso de baile del caño – Harry sorprendido, casi se ahogó con el champagne.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny rió – Baile del…

- Tu sabes… ese baile que se realiza en un caño… te meneas, te subes y haces piruetas sensuales… algunas se desnudan mientras realizan las…

- Si, si, si... - dijo alterado - ya se que es un baile del caño… solo que no me imaginaba que tu…

- Y Hermione, claro…

- ¿Tú… lo harás para mí? – dijo con una mezcla de expectativa y sorpresa.

- ¿Aquí? No – dijo riendo – ¿que te imaginas? ¡No hay un caño para hacerlo! – a estas alturas estaba demasiado intrigado. Cada cosa que conocía acerca de Ginny lo asombraba y le agradaba a la vez. Aunque dos segundos después de imaginarse a esa pequeña diablita parapetada en un caño y haciendo un baile demasiado sexy para… su sonrisa en este punto del pensamiento se perdió súbitamente al comprender... Ginny seguramente había aprendido ese tipo de baile para entretener y excitar al maldito de Draco Malfoy. Los celos entraron en escena.

- ¿Que dijo el hijo de puta de tu noviecito acerca de tu nueva destreza? – dijo rudamente. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. – ¿le gustaba que te contonearas sensualmente para él?

- ¿Quién, Draco? – dijo ella atragantándose. Miró a Harry. La verdad es que solo había tomado el curso porque Hermione la había obligado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca pensó en utilizar lo que Harry llamaba "nueva destreza" para seducir a su antiguo novio. Sonrió - en realidad… no tenía intenciones de mostrarle mi habilidad a Draco… es mas nunca lo hice… - lo miró mientras bebía de la copa de champagne que Harry le había alcanzado – si tuviera la oportunidad, sería a ti a quien… – él se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su mujer, la levantó suavemente y la abrazó para besarla, al principio suavemente pero luego fue profundizándolo, hasta lograr hacerla gemir. No había lugar a dudas, Ginny era malditamente adictiva. Sus labios tenían el sabor del postre y el champagne, demasiado para el control de Harry. Se separó de mala gana.

- Dejaremos ese bailecito para cuando volvamos a Inglaterra – le acarició el cabello, mientras la fulminaba con una mirada cargada de necesidad – te juro que instalaré un maldito caño en cada habitación, solo para que te luzcas ante mi… y me entretengas… – Ginny rió, y se separó de los brazos de su marido.

- No tan rápido, señor Potter – Harry bufó – te tengo otra sorpresita…

-Bien, dime qué es y yo te diré la sorpresa que tengo para ti…

- Todo a su tiempo... – caminó hacia la zona de camarotes – pero, si tu tienes ganas de saber cual es mi sorpresa de San Valentín…- se dio vuelta y lo miró – te pediría que llevaras el champagne a nuestro camarote… y que te pusieras cómodo… - lo miró de arriba abajo y se paso provocativamente la lengua por sus labios, mientras le clavaba la mirada en sus ojos – muy cómodo – lanzándole un beso, desapareció de la vista de su esposo. Harry se había quedado paralizado, hasta que en un arrebato de apetito sexual, alcanzó a manotear la botella de champagne y dos copas que tintinearon al chocarse, y salió disparado hacia el camarote principal. Casi rompió la puerta, cuando se golpeó el hombro en el marco, deseoso de encontrarse con su esposa. Al entrar, lo único que había cambiado fue que las velas habían sido encendidas, y los velos sobre las lámparas le daban un toque exótico al ambiente.

- Maldita sea… – murmuró mientras se sacaba con torpeza los zapatos y el saco. No sabía lo que implicaba para su mujer ponerse muy cómodo. Peleó con la idea de quedarse completamente desnudo, pero instantes después decidió quedarse con la camisa y el pantalón, para que su esposa tuviera algo de trabajo. Dejó la botella sobre la mesita de luz, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado el balde con hielo. Con un simple hechizo convocador el balde cargado de hielo, aterrizó con suavidad sobre la mesita. Dudó en llenar las copas, pero estando un poco ansioso resolvió servirse una y bebérsela de un trago. Fue cuando un sonido en la puerta lo hizo girar hacia la misma – santo cielo… – murmuró. Ginny estaba con su pelo suelto, se había quitado el poco maquillaje que usara, y cubría su cuerpo son una larga capa negra, que hacía a Harry imaginar que su mujer no vestía absolutamente nada debajo de la capa.

- Buenas noches señor Potter – dijo Ginny apoyada sobre el marco. – veo que te has puesto cómodo…- caminó hacia la cama – y también veo que ya estás celebrando sin mi – le acomodó el cuello de la camisa – ¿me sirves una copa?

- Ginny… - dijo al entregarle la copa, y mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió perezosamente – vas a volverme loco esta noche, ¿verdad? – fue mas un deseo que una pregunta. Ella negó.

- Solo quiero pasarlo bien… - lo miró mientras chocaba la copa con la de su esposo – ¿tu no?

- ¡Claro! – dijo en un tono demasiado agudo, demasiado exacerbado.

- ¿Entonces qué te quejas? – dijo empujándolo a la cama, el suave smoosh que hizo el roce de su cuerpo al contacto con las sábanas lo hicieron temblar de ansiedad. Ginny bebió el champagne y dejó la copa en una mesita cercana…

- Tengo un regalo para ti…

- Después… - dijo sonriendo y tomando el broche de la capa – primero te entregaré el mío... – lo miró – te agradezco todo lo que has hecho estas semanas para distraerme – sonrió – y quiero que sepas que voy a extrañar todo lo que vivimos en este viaje.

- No tienes por qué extrañarlo – dijo con la garganta seca, si Ginny tardaba un segundo mas en sacarse la capa, se la arrancaba él mismo - podríamos volver… cuando tu quieras…. Todo lo que quieras, te lo daré – dijo agitado – solo tienes que pedírmelo.

- ¿Si? – dijo jugando con el botón de plata – supongo que sería muy bueno volver...

- ¡Quítate la puñetera capa de una maldita vez! – dijo ya exasperado. Ginny rió, y sin hacer esperar a su marido retiró la capa de sus hombros dejándola caer al suelo. Por supuesto Harry ni siquiera presto atención a la capa. Estaba absolutamente distraído con lo que esta escondía – Definitivamente tu vas a matarme esta noche – susurró, mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo. Ginny tenía puesto un conjunto de ropa interior compuesto por un sostén y un corsé a la cintura, junto a unas bragas, de color verde oscuro, en seda, con ribetes en encaje negro. Dio una bocanada de aire al ver el liguero de color verde y negro que sostenían unas muy sexies medias, y zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el atuendo.

- ¿Satisfecho?

- No mucho – dijo en un jadeo – estás demasiado vestida.

- Bueno – dijo riendo y subiéndose a la cama, quedando de rodillas. A medida que hablaba se acercaba a su marido y su pequeña mano inquieta jugaba con los botones de la camisa. En cada movimiento un botón iba cediendo mostrando el suave torso masculino. – tu sabes, soy una pobre doncella… - ahora sus dos manos recorrían el pecho y deslizaban lentamente la camisa por los hombros, dejándola atascada en los codos. Harry en un movimiento, mientras atrapaba los labios de Ginny en un profundo beso, se deshizo de la prenda. Ginny rompió el beso empujándolo nuevamente – eres un pirata muy perverso – comenzó a besar su cuello. Harry suspiró nuevamente – y si estoy así vestida es porque este atuendo es como mi coraza… - Harry levanto una ceja sin entender – una coraza para defenderme de tu inminente ataque – El sonrió y de un movimiento la apretó bajo su cuerpo. La besó mientras sus manos recorrían cada pierna hasta el broche del liguero. Luego su mano ansiosa acarició la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, un brillo de lujuria asomaba en sus ojos, e hizo a Ginny jadear, cuando sus manos inquietas, pasaron por lugares sensibles de su cuerpo, prometiendo placer.

- ¿Esta es tu coraza? – sonrió malignamente, jugando con el fino tirante del sostén - ¿con esto piensas defenderte de mi exhaustivo ataque, pequeña doncella? - la miró intensamente y luego, arrancando con violencia el sostén, y logrando que su mujer chillara le dijo - estás muy equivocada si crees que esto te va a defender de mi – Y sin decir nada mas, atacó sus labios, besándola, mordiéndola, avasallándola con su lengua, tratando de sofocarla, de encender la pasión que noche a noche ella le hacía sentir. Ginny luego de prender el fuego de la pasión de su esposo, solo se dedicó recoger sus frutos y a disfrutar del derroche de lujuria que su marido estaba demostrando. Ese era el Harry que ella amaba, el impetuoso, el apasionado, el desbocado, que ahora acariciaba con fuerza su pecho – Diablos… por qué me provocas esto Ginevra… no tienes idea de todo lo que siento cuando estoy… - su boca aprisionó el pezón haciéndola gemir. – te mereces sufrir… y esta noche voy a hacerte…

- Quítame el maldito corsé… - jadeó. Harry dejó la tarea a la que se había avocado con placer y la miró a los ojos.- no puedo respirar…

- Tendría que dejártelo puesto,- dijo riendo mientras liberaba lentamente los corchetes del corsé.- Como una especie de castigo…

- Si, claro… - dijo ella un poco mas aliviada. Al menos la excitación no le quitaba el aire como cuando tenía el corsé. Una vez que terminó la labor con los corchetes, el condenado corsé fue a parar a algún lugar del camarote. Harry se incorporó, para quitarle los zapatos y luego con la yema de los dedos, le quitó las medias, dejándola solo con las bragas. – Harry…

- Shhh – dijo mientras la acomodaba, y utilizaba las medias para atarla a la cabecera de bronce de la cama – eres mi prisionera esta noche – dijo terminando la tarea. bajó lentamente, para besarle la frente, y acariciar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba – vas a ser mía… - la miró a los ojos – ¿quieres ser mía Ginny? – esa pregunta encerraba miles de deseos. Deseos de ser amado, deseos de compartir la vida con esa mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser. Ella se contoneaba bajo el cuerpo masculino deseando acción.

- Si… - jadeó – quiero ser tuya…

- Tengo algo para ti – dijo separándose y alejándose de la cama. Aprovechó para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Ginny lo vio tomar el saco abandonado en el sillón y sacar algo del bolsillo. Volvió a la cama, mostrándole un pequeño estuche.

- Harry…

- Me negaba a comprarte una esclava… - dijo mientras abría el estuche y le mostraba una delicada pulsera de esmeraldas y diamantes.

- Es muy hermosa – dijo algo incómoda por la posición de las manos – pero será algo difícil que la pongas en la muñeca – dijo sonriendo – desátame... – suplicó.

- No mi pequeña ratita… - dijo riendo – eres mi prisionera… - tomó la pulsera entre los dedos – de todas maneras no es para la muñeca… es para el tobillo. – Ginny no supo que decir – el joyero me dijo que es una tobillera, y que la mayoría de los hombres en la antigüedad, la obsequiaban a sus mujeres para anclar sus almas y unirlas. – Ginny jadeó – por supuesto yo no creo en eso… – mintió – pero, me gustó la idea de anclarte a mi vida…

- Es hermosa… -solo pudo decir, al sentir la fría joya, sobre la caliente superficie de su cuerpo. Una vez que la abrochara al tobillo, Harry beso su pierna desde donde descansaba la pulsera, hacia arriba y fue subiendo lentamente, provocándole pequeños espasmos.

- Simplemente hermosa… - la miró – como tu, preciosa…

- ¿Vas a soltarme, Harry? – este, sin decir nada, hizo un movimiento de manos y apagó las lámparas. Detuvo un instante las caricias para contemplarla embelesado. La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales, bañándola en plata, y confiriéndole una imagen de ninfa del mar. En ese momento se dio cuenta que, amándola como la amaba, no soportaría su vida sin ella a su lado. Retiró con suavidad las bragas y acarició el vientre plano. Deseoso de llenarlo con una nueva vida, que ambos crearan, bajó la cabeza y acarició con sus labios y lengua su estómago. La cubrió de cortos besos alrededor del ombligo para después bajar su boca ávida hasta el centro de su placer. Ginny gimió al sentir la lengua caliente hacerse paso en esa parte sensible de su cuerpo. Tratando de permanecer en el mundo real y no sucumbir a la pérdida de sus sentidos, levanto las piernas para acariciar la espalda masculina, mientras Harry se dedicaba a satisfacer sus deseos. El se incorporó posando su mano donde antes había estado su boca, y la sintió tibia y húmeda… toda dispuesta para él. Acomodó su cuerpo y en un solo movimiento, acompañado de un suave jadeo, fueron uno. Ginny adoraba la manera en que Harry se entregaba, todos sus músculos tensos, concentrados en ella. Fantaseaba con que Harry de esa manera le demostrara cuanto la amaba. _"Te amo, Harry, y te voy a amar hasta el ultimo día de mi vida…_ _no me importa que tu nunca me ames… yo podría dar amor por los dos… no me dejes nunca Harry, te amo."_ Los movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, más intensos, el cuerpo sudoroso de su marido brillaba a la luz de la luna, dándole un tono perlado. Acarició la frente quitándole el sudor. El la miró y ella juró ver en ellos, ternura, y… ¿amor? No, se dijo, y sus ojos se nublaron al punto de derramar lágrimas. No debía ilusionarse con eso. Harry podía ser el marido perfecto para ella. Pero no el marido perfecto que la amara. Harry en cambio luchaba por no perder el control. Cada movimiento era una tortura, mirándola, acariciándola, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía alrededor del suyo, conspirando contra su voluntad. La caricia que ella le dedicó, quitándole el sudor de su frente, terminó por romper su concentración y con tres movimientos profundos, llegó a la gloria, justo al mismo tiempo en que Ginny, se tensaba y gemía… ella había llegado a la gloria junto a él.

- Harry… - murmuró Ginny, al tiempo en que él se separaba, y dándole un largo y profundo beso, fue liberándola de las ataduras. Apoyó la espalda sobre el colchón, tratando de serenar su cuerpo. Una vez nunca era suficiente, pero en ese momento era como si hubiera estado toda la noche amándola. Ginny buscó la sábana y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo. El sin decir nada, la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Duerme pequeña… - solo atinó a decir. Y sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos, le dio un beso en la frente, atesorándola, venerándola, y luego lo dominó el sueño.

Ginny remoloneó bastante, antes de abrir los ojos. El yate se mecía serenamente en el mar, invitándola nuevamente a conciliar el sueño. Pero al estirar el brazo para acariciar como cada mañana a Harry, se llevó la desilusión de que su marido no estaba a su lado. Se levantó rápidamente y poniéndose la bata, se dirigió a la cubierta, donde sabía que allí estaría esperándola un suculento desayuno. O eso realmente esperaba, si el cocinero había regresado de su noche libre. Al salir del camarote, el sol de la mañana le bañó la cara, haciéndola cerrar un instante los ojos, hasta habituarse al brillo del día. En el comedor estaba Harry, leyendo un diario, y tomando su habitual taza de café. Sonrió con picardía pues al parecer Harry no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Al acercarse, él la miró, pero sus ojos no estaban alegres, ni anhelantes por verla. Sus ojos estaban algo turbios, Había llegado a tal punto de conocimiento de los estados de ánimo de su esposo, que esa mirada que él mostraba esa mañana, lo único que podría traer, eran problemas. Ginny se sentó, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa. Esa mirada era la suma de todos sus miedos. Se daba cuenta ahora, que su idilio con Harry podría estar a punto de terminar… y con ello, la maravillosa idea de mantenerlo a su lado. Suspiró mientras el cocinero le daba los buenos días y sin decir palabra alguna, se concentró en su plato.

Harry había intuído su presencia desde el momento mismo en que ella pisara la cubierta. Había temido este encuentro. Mas desde que el capitán del barco lo despertara de tan magnifico sueño para darle la noticia. Se había levantado rápidamente y la había dejado allí, y ahora, con los nervios de punta, tenía que darle la noticia. Sabía que era el principio del fin. Sabía que cuando dijera esas palabras, ella solo tendría que contar los días para salirse definitivamente de esa farsa que era su matrimonio. Y esa idea lo destrozaba por dentro. No sería capaz de vivir lejos de su pelirroja mucho tiempo. Y más después de todo lo que vivieran durante esas vacaciones. La había conocido, se habían confiado sus secretos, sus fantasías… habían compartido todo, como una pareja feliz. La miró mientras se sentaba y le servían el desayuno. Tenía razón, no iba a ser capaz de soportar la vida sin su adorada Ginevra. Más allá de todos los conflictos, de todos los resquemores, de aquel contrato, fruto del último manotazo de ahogado para tenerla con él, sentía que Ginny era suya, y por nada del mundo iba a dejarla. Ya no podía dejarla… aunque ella se muriera de rabia y odio hacia la persona a la que en estos momentos le sonreía tímidamente, él nunca la iba dejar alejarse de su vida. Aun si ella decidía marcharse, el siempre velaría por ella.

- Te levantaste temprano hoy… – El sonido tan débil de su voz, lo sacó de ese turbio futuro que se imaginaba sin su Ginny.

- Pensé que estabas cansada por el jaleo… - trató de sonar divertido, pero le salió una voz algo ronca. Tomo café para aclararla un poco.

- Y yo pensé que el agotado eras tu… - Se miraron a los ojos y no pudiendo aguantar mas, sonrieron. Harry suspiró, la sonrisa de Ginny era plena, parecida a la que le brindaba todas las mañanas. Lo único que lamentaba eran que esos gestos pronto terminarían.

- Anoche acabé algo cansado, y no tuve tiempo de agradecerte tan dedicado regalo… - dijo mordiendo una tostada, y guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Gracias por el tuyo! – dijo ella, levantando el tobillo y haciendo bailar la delicada pieza de joyería.

- No te mereces nada menos… - ella lo miró.

- Me pareció interesante los poderes que los lugareños le adjudican… eso de…

- Son solo pamplinas… - Ginny lo miró algo decepcionada – digo – trató de aclarar – es solo la leyenda popular, no es que necesariamente…

- Bueno – dijo ella mirando el mar – las leyendas se basan en algunos hechos verídicos… - lo miro – ¿no lo crees?

- Pues…

- tu puedes dar fe de que algunas leyendas son ciertas –la miró sin entender – hablo de las reliquias de la muerte… - él sonrió - todo el mundo creía que era fruto del imaginario popular, un simple cuento de niños… y ya ves… - sonrió, mientras comía una apetitosa frutilla – tu tuviste la suerte de tenerlas en tus manos.

- Una de ellas me pertenece…

- Las tres, si mal no recuerdo…

- Dos las dejé en el olvido… me causarían mas problemas que beneficios…

- Pero eso avala la teoría de que las leyendas…

- Se basan en algunos hechos verídicos – dijo cansado – quieres creer en esa historia de la tobillera… créela si te hace mas feliz.

- No es que me haga mas feliz… - lo miró impotente. Algunas veces tenía ganas de darle un par de coscorrones para que se le quitara lo terco.- estoy dandole un significado a tu regalo.

- ¿Que significado quieres que tenga? – dijo riendo – ¡es una tonta joya, que fantaseaba con que la tuvieras puesta en tu pierna mientras te echaba un polvo! – ella le tiró una servilleta.

- ¡Siempre tan grafico!

- Es la verdad…

- ¡Okay! – chilló, mientras tomaba el jugo de frutas tropicales. Miró a su esposo que la miraba nervioso. Al parecer hoy se había levantado raro, como si le escondiera algo importante – Harry – dijo bajando el vaso y mirándolo fijamente – ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

- Ha ocurrido algo… – ella se enderezó en la silla y lo miró expectante, esperando lo peor – Ron llamó al barco esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó – ¿por radio?

- Hay un teléfono satelital…

- ¿Por eso te levantaste temprano? – dijo angustiada. El asintió – le sucedió algo a Hermione…

- No, ya te dije que ella está bien – se acercó y la tomó de las manos – solo quiero que sepas que, todo lo que hice fue por tu bien.

- Me estás asustando… - dijo apretando sus dedos en la tibia mano de su marido.- ¿qué ha sucedido?

- Tus padres… – ella se soltó y sofocó con el puño un gemido. Recordando las palabras de Harry _"Todo fue por tu bien"_… trató de pensar qué podría haber pasado que por su bien, Harry no le hubiera dicho nada. Quizás sus padres… la sola idea del fracaso del tratamiento le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

- Harry… susurró- entonces el tratamiento… - él le tomó nuevamente las manos y se las besó, tratando de confortarla. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- El tratamiento ha sido todo un éxito… - ella chilló – hace dos semanas tus padres despertaron. – ella estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad, pero recordó las ultimas palabras de Harry… "hace dos semanas…", y de pronto a Harry le pareció que una nube oscura, tapaba el brillo que hace instantes mostraban sus ojos castaños.

- ¿DOS SEMANAS? – dijo soltándose de un tirón – ¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE? ¿HACE DOS SEMANAS ENTONCES???

- Deja de gritar, que estás poniendo nerviosa a la tripulación… - dijo al ver que varios grumetes se asomaban a la cubierta, al escuchar los chillidos de Ginny.

- ¿Que, deje de gritar? ¡Me importa tres carajos como se siente la tripulación en este momento!! ¡Tu, deliberadamente me ocultaste que mis padres están bien hace DOS SEMANAS!! – se alejó y se fue a parar a la baranda… estaba furiosa. Pero luego analizó la noticia. Sus padres… lo miró a los ojos cuando él se acercó sigilosamente y se apoyó en la baranda para observarla mejor. – Mis padres…

- Despertaron, si – dijo sereno – y si bien preguntaron por ti… – ella emitió un sollozo. El rápidamente la atrajo a sus brazos y la consoló. Ginny lloró un momento y mientras lo hacía Harry aprovechó para darle un pormenorizado informe – ratita, entiende que ellos querían estar bien para poder verte… Ron les contó todo lo que hiciste para tratar de curarlos

- ¿TODO? – dijo ella separándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Harry entendió que era lo que implicaba ese todo. Su plan de venganza, su odio, el contrato… y todo lo demás que él quería olvidar.

- Casi todo… obvió las partes que no me benefician en lo absoluto – ella se apoyó en su hombro – y decidieron someterse a la rehabilitación, antes de hacer el anuncio y por supuesto que te encontraras con ellos.

- Pero yo quería estar cuando ellos se desper… - lo miró, y luego entendió todo, y eso fue lo que dolió mas… el engaño de Harry - ¿entonces… estas largas vacaciones, solo eran para quitarme de en medio, verdad?

- Ginny… - se separó de sus brazos rápidamente. Que estúpida se sentía. Ella que había creído que ese viaje había sido propuesto por Harry con el deseo de recomponer las cosas entre ellos. De que hubiera algo de esperanza en su relación; y ahora caía en la cuenta de que solamente había sido para mantenerla a distancia del tratamiento de sus padres. Lo miró con desilusión. Todo lo hecho, las caminatas románticas bajo la luna, los paseos en yate por el mar, las noches cargadas de pasión y desenfreno, todo era una burda farsa con el único objetivo de que la tonta Ginny no molestara a los que realmente estaban haciendo algo… Y sintió ganas de llorar, porque al final todo lo vivido en esa isla, y lo que Harry hiciera, eran solo mentiras… un esfuerzo sobrehumano de parte de aquel extraño que la miraba, para que no fastidiara en Inglaterra.

- Gracias… – dijo lo más serena que pudo, aunque por dentro se estaba rompiendo.- me imagino que ahora que está todo encaminado, sería conveniente regresar ¿verdad?

- Ginny, espera…

- ¿Cuándo regresamos? – dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa – ¿volveremos al resort y de ahí a Inglaterra?

- No es necesario… – dijo apagado, al darse cuenta que la vida que había procurado a su mujer en esos tropicales lugares desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, mágicamente se había esfumado, dejando a una Ginny hosca, e indolente. – si tu deseas… podemos irnos desde Cartagena – ella lo miró con rabia en los ojos.

- ¿Si yo quisiera? – dijo mientras se alejaba hacia los camarotes – puedes estar seguro que es lo único que deseo en este momento. – bajó la mirada, y luego agregó – estaré el resto del día ocupándome del equipaje. Avísame cuando quieras que partamos…

- Ginny…

- Ya me estaba cansando de este clima tan alegre… va a ser bueno chocar nuevamente con la realidad. – y sin notar la cara de decepción de Harry, bajó corriendo hacia los camarotes.

- Iremos por avión…

- Como tu ordenes… - y agradeció desaparecer de la vista de Harry, porque un segundo después de llegar al pasillo, las lágrimas no la obedecieron y comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Se sintió humillada… ultrajada, traicionada en la confianza y sobre todo, completamente desilusionada del hombre que amaba. Ella había apostado todo para que su pareja y su matrimonio flotara, y tuviera un futuro. Que estúpida había sido, confiar en alguien que apenas casado con ella, le juraba condenarla al infierno. Al menos quedaban pocos meses… si todo iba bien, se iba a preocupar por sus padres. A Harry lo vería apenas y cuando menos lo pensara, ya se habría cumplido el contrato y acabado su infelicidad… aunque estaba segura que su infelicidad sin Harry sería eterna…

* * *

Notas de la autora: Gracias a **Giuliani,** por toda la data de Cartagena… niña, si yo viviera en esa ciudad tan bonita como tu… Y** Yazu**, por la pequeña data que le pidiera a través del facebook…

Si me equivoque en alguna referencia geográfica o cultural, lo siento… tómenlo como una pequeña licencia en una ficción.

El proximo capitulo lo cuelgo el viernes… esperenlo, porque ya esta escrito… solo falta corregirlo y al ruedo! No se pueden quejar!

Para los que quieran saber mas de mis fics, siempre estoy dándome una vuelta por twitter… después de este fic me tomare un ratito de tiempo para organizarme con respecto a mis otras historias que ya estan surgiendo… ah tambien tengo facebook…

Hasta la proxima yt no se olviden de dejar sus impresiones… ya falta poco a si que no abandonden el barco! Jaja.


	33. capitulo 32

**HOLA!! Se que dije que un viernes llegaría la actualización… pero creo que no di una fecha exacta de cual viernes sería… Ok, eso fue una patética excusa… pero no desesperen, es martes, pero es algo!! Ya termina, eso es lo bueno para mi, que tengo que aguantar los calores del verano cordobés, para darles este capitulón de casi veintisiete paginas Word… si 27, por si les parece largo leerlos… tengan compasión de mí, please!**

**Gracias a todos los que lo leen y aun continúan... Gracias a Anya y a yaniita, por sus largos comentarios y sus mensajes privados, créanme que tomo nota de todo lo que me dicen!**

**Espero que no sea tedioso y ya saben es lo que hay!!**

**Mamon, thanks for your words… and my english is very poor!! All the books that I recommended on twitter, are in English language so, the next time I'll recommend them in English too! (Perdonen los que manejan el ingles pero soy medio queso!! Era un mensaje para alguien que me mando un review en ingles y un Mp)**

**Capitulo 32**

Llegar a Londres vía aérea muggle, trajo varios inconvenientes a Harry, que tuvo que lidiar con una intransigente Ginny que no tenía intenciones de ayudar con su equipaje y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. Pero lo que llegó a colmarle la paciencia fue que la aerolínea había perdido una de sus maletas… La suya. Para colmo de males, Londres les daba la bienvenida habitual… llovía a cantaros y la fila de espera para los taxis era kilométrica. A pesar de la tan "amena bienvenida", Harry prefirió mojarse hasta los huesos a soportar la cara de pocos amigos de su esposa. Con que ganas se fumaría un cigarrillo para serenarse. Desde la noticia de la recuperación exitosa sus padres, había estado callada y taciturna, y prácticamente había actuado como si Harry no estuviera. Suspiró mientras se arrebujaba bajo el abrigo. Tenía razón cuando pensaba que al volver a Inglaterra también volverían los problemas.

Después de una hora, mojado hasta las medias, un taxi aparcó y junto al conductor subieron las maletas. Harry se acercó hacia la puerta de acceso donde estaba Ginny. Esta lo miró y sin decir nada, caminó frente a él en dirección a la salida. Harry bufó y refunfuñó para sus adentros.

- Ginny… - Ella no se dio por aludida – Ginny… espera… - Ella abrió la puerta del taxi dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra. El la detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo – ¿va a ser así todo el tiempo?

- No sé a qué diablos te refieres… – dijo mirando al chofer de taxi.

- ¡Sabes jodidamente bien, a lo que me refiero! – dijo mordiendo sus labios para no gritar – me gustaría saber qué diablos fue lo que causó tu cambio de actitud

- No es ningún cambio de actitud…

- Entonces dame una razón al menos de por qué… - ella lo interrumpió con un bostezo, dejándole muy claro que el tema la aburría considerablemente.

- No hay razón… ya te lo dije. – Harry parecía hervir de la rabia.

- No me vengas con esos jueguitos psicológicos, de responder con lo que te pregunto, Ginny.

- Estás gritando y llamando la atención… - dijo ella mirando a la multitud que esperaba en la fila.

- Me importa una mierda la gente... – se acercó – ¿vas a comportarte así de ahora en mas?

- ¿Así como?

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero… - abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, al rato se acomodó a su lado y dándole la dirección al chofer, movió la mano e insonorizó la parte de atrás – avísame cuando vas a dejar de ser una maldita malcriada… - Ella lo miró ofendida.

- ¡Yo no me comporto como una malcriada!

- Eso es… te estás comportando igual que cuando… - decidió callarse cuando ella lo miró con rabia. No era momento de recordar viejas heridas. Pero su actitud lo ponía tonto, y si ella tenía ganas de buscar pelea, ah, bendita sea la muy inocente, porque él era experto en dar batalla. – solo espero que cuando veas a tus padres hayas cambiado de actitud…

- O que…. – dijo ella desafiante – ¿vas a pegarme?

- No me busques Ginevra…

- ¿Ahora ya no soy "comadreja" verdad? – eso le dolió – sería bueno que le dijeras a mis padres como me has…

- ¡YA BASTA! – ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y con los labios a punto de decir algo mas, pero decidió callarse. Harry estaba realmente enojado – te voy a pedir encarecidamente que te abstengas de decir, cualquier cosa respecto de mi a tus padres… y también voy a recordarte que teníamos un pacto de no agresión hasta…

- ¿Hasta que el año se cumpla verdad?

- Si estás tan interesada en que estos últimos meses sean un total infierno, cuenta conmigo para la empresa Ginny… sabes que no voy a dejarme amilanar otra vez por tu maldito temperamento. Hoy no voy a ser el idiota que hace lo que quieres… si quieres pasarlo en paz, bienvenida al club y déjame decirte que haré todo lo posible para que así sea… pero no vuelvas a hacer una escena como la que acabas de hacer, porque no se hasta cuando mi paciencia puede soportar tu tremenda falta de madurez…

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo de mis padres? – dijo al fin. La boca haciendo pucheros, Harry la miró y juró que si no estuviera tan enojado, le daría un beso… esa boca era realmente provocadora… tanto para el placer como para el dolor – solo era cuestión de que me lo dijeran y no tendrías que haber gastado tanto dinero para quitarme del medio – bufó – yo hubiera sabido soportar y…

- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu! – dijo Harry. Ella estuvo a punto de llorar – y no me van a ablandar las lágrimas, tengo la húmeda experiencia de Cho Chang.

- Bien que te babeabas por ella…

- ¡Solo dije que era bonita! – respondió – eso no implica que seamos el uno para el otro. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya ni me acuerdo de cómo era…

- Que patético te verías con ella… - chasqueó la lengua. Harry vio la manera de aligerar la tensión.

- ¿Sabes que cortamos porque estaba celosa de Hermione?…

- ¿Crees que eso me importa?

- Y mucho después se la agarró contigo… – ella volvió a chasquear la lengua – decía que estabas muerta por mi… - Ginny rió sarcásticamente.

- Si, claro… si no te diste cuenta, para esa época estaba enamorada de Draco – dijo ella tratando de lastimar, y aunque Harry no acuso recibo en la cara, le dolió como la mierda.

- Te duró mucho el amor…

- Lo suficiente.

- El te ponía los cuernos – dijo risueño.

- Ya te dije que eso ya no me interesa…

- ¿Y si lo supieras en esa época? – la acicateó.

- Te lo pondré de este modo… – dijo ella acercándose y mirándolo furiosa – digamos que con lo que tanto se ufanaba de engañarme, lo hubiera tenido en mis manos… con ayuda de mi varita… en esa época era muy buena con el hechizo seccionador. Harry sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.

- Ella decía que esa relación era mentira… que en realidad tú estabas loca por mí.

- Como si tu fueras el epitome de la virilidad masculina…

- ¿No? – dijo riendo – no te quejas cuando…

- Ya basta… - dijo colorada – quiero saber por que me quitaron de en medio.

- Para que no te enfermaras… - ella iba a replicarle pero él no la dejó – estabas a punto de colapsar de los nervios y el estrés por la ansiedad. Lo consultamos con Neville y él estuvo de acuerdo en que era necesario mantenerte alejada de la situación algún tiempo…

- Y por eso me mintieron.

- Te ocultamos cierta información para ser exactos.

- ¡Pero mis padres hace dos semanas que están bien!

- Yo solo me enteré ayer...

- Si claro – dijo apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento, y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Era eso no? – dijo sonriendo – estabas enojada porque no te dijimos…

- Por que mas me iba a enojar… - dijo hiriente – ¿por ti? Jajaja, ya te lo dije antes, no te creas el centro del universo. No bailo al son de lo que tocas… vete adaptando a la idea de que esta mujer que ves, no será un muñequito mas en tu juego de estrategia para dominar el mundo, nunca mas… – Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago. Estaba sucediendo otra vez. Ella estaba empezando a herirlo de la misma manera que hace cuatro años. Y apartándolo de su vida… solo bastaba esperar cuanto tiempo le costaría a Ginny volver a separarlo de su familia como hace cuatro años. Dejó de mirarla y se dedicó a contemplar la zona donde estaban. La plaza frente a Grimmauld place. En un cerrar de ojos ya estaban en casa… suspiró, pero antes de bajar para ayudar al chofer con las maletas la miró

- Te pido por favor que pienses lo que realmente quieres hacer…tener este poco tiempo que nos queda juntos en paz, o la guerra misma. Para lo que decidas, estoy dispuesto a dar el cien por ciento de mi… no lo olvides.- Y sin decir mas la dejó mirándolo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

La situación entre ambos no cambio en los sucesivos días que se dieron hasta el encuentro con sus padres. Ginny había reunido todos los regalos que había comprado en el Caribe, y las fotos que había tomado. Mirándolas rápidamente, añoraba aquellos días, donde todo era tan simple, donde era despertarse y tener la sonrisa de Harry, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello alborotado, todo para ella. Suspiró justo cuando él entraba a la sala para decirle que irían en auto hasta la madriguera. Iba a preguntar por qué no usaban algún método mágico, pero Harry simplemente le dijo que a su padre quizás le gustaría revisar el automóvil. Por supuesto fueron en el de Harry.

Mientras se conducían por la carretera, iba restregando sus manos, presa de los nervios al no saber lo que se iba a encontrar… Harry al observarla le acarició las manos, obteniendo a cambio la mirada de ella y una sonrisa, unida a un apretón de manos que le hizo saltar el corazón… Merlín, daría el cielo por verla tranquila. Daría la vida por otra sonrisa como aquella. Pasando Ottery Saint Chadpole y tomando el camino hacia la casa, Ginny comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Harry detuvo el coche en una curva. Ella lo miró angustiada.

- Va a estar todo bien... –trató de confortarla.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – dijo secándose las lágrimas que escapaban rebeldes de sus ojos. Él la ayudó dándole un pañuelo – gracias.

- Solo lo sé… pero creo que estando así no ayudarás a tus padres… tienes que permanecer serena.

- Como se nota que no son tus padres… - balbuceó.

- Es como si lo fueran… - dijo sereno, pero con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. – no son mis padres, pero los considero como mi familia… lo son. – agregó.

- Harry… lo lamento – encendió el motor y arrancó – es que son demasiadas cosas, mis padres, como enfrentar a Hermione luego de que…

- Vas a estar bien… y ellos están bien… solo date el tiempo para asimilar la situación y que ellos se habitúen. No eres de llorar Ginny.

- He llorado tanto este último año…

- Si, lo se… - la miró – y lo siento… créeme que siento, todas y cada una de tus lagrimas.

- No es que… - quiso explicarse pero Harry solo se dedicó a mirar el camino. Las palabras de Harry le llegaron al alma.

- No digas nada mas… - suspiró – ya estamos llegando. - El auto aparcó cerca del estanque. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en su casa. Los gnomos estaban acercándose lentamente hacia el huerto. Ahora podía ver el trabajo de Hermione en el jardín. Varias especies de flores le daban un toque pintoresco y colorido al terreno que anteriormente estaba dominado por las zarzas silvestres. Cuanto había cambiado todo allí… y cuanto había cambiado ella. La última vez que estuviera en su casa, estaba confundida respecto al hombre que tenía a su lado. Ahora no había dudas, pero si un gran dolor. Desde el momento de volver a Inglaterra, Harry no había tenido para con ella un solo detalle, tal como pasara en sus vacaciones. Fue doloroso darse cuenta que todo aquello no era nada mas que el vano intento por tenerla alejada de sus seres queridos. Y más doloroso era cuando creía que Harry estaba llevando a cabo su venganza de la peor manera. La había alejado de todo lo que ella quería, y la había enamorado de la peor manera… sería muy difícil volver a la rutina cuando él no estuviera a su lado. Realmente iba a abandonarla ahora que ella caía rendida a sus pies, como tan bien le prometiera hace ya muchos meses, cuando ella había entrado a su habitación sin su permiso. Suspiró, logrando quitarse el cinturón de seguridad sin su ayuda. Abrió la portezuela y un aire frío la azotó contra el auto. Caminó lentamente por el patio y se paró en frente de la casa. Era raro volver a entrar. La última vez que habían estado juntos toda la familia Weasley, sus padres estaban heridos y el cuerpo de Percy estaba aun tirado en la cocina. Sacudió la cabeza para no recordar ese fatídico día. Fue cuando la mano suave de Harry le acarició toda la extensión de su espalda para darle ánimos. Ella lo miró. Definitivamente la pérdida de Harry iba a ser el próximo evento doloroso de su vida. Lamentablemente no existía una poción que lo retuviera a su lado.

- Yo… - trató de aclararse la voz. El sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuánto extrañaba sus besos.

- Animo… - murmuró y golpeó la puerta con el reverso de su mano. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escuchó el murmullo característico de sus hermanos gemelos, y la traba de la puerta al abrirse. Cerró los ojos para que la impresión no fuera de golpe.

- Vaya, enana… - la cálida voz de Ron la hizo temblar – Al fin llegas… - dijo sonriendo. Harry lo miró y le hizo señas con los ojos para no hablar de ese tema. Ron carraspeó y le sonrió. Ella lo abrazó.

- Los he extrañado tanto… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

- No llores – dijo su hermano abrazándola – no quiero que mamá te vea en ese estado… ha estado preparando comida desde que se levantó… y Charlie ya se ha devorado la mitad.

- ¿Hay tarta de melaza? – dijo Harry asomándose a la sala, tratando de inundar sus pulmones con el característico aroma de los pasteles de la señora Weasley. Ginny le dio un codazo.

- Después de cuatro años de estar en coma, tú te apareces solo para preguntar si hay tarta de melaza…

- ¿Que quieres que le pregunte… – dijo sobándose el brazo – señora Weasley que tal el sueñecito que se mandó?

- Idiota – dijo entrando a la sala. Ron y Harry se abrazaron y rieron de la broma. Hermione estaba esperándolos cerca de la chimenea. Se veía bien, aunque la mirada estaba opaca… sin brillo. Le sonrió y estuvo a punto de ir a saludarla cuando un borrón de cabello rojo la distrajo. La señora Weasley, se asomaba a la sala desde la cocina con su típico delantal de cocina, y secándose las manos.

- ¿Quien era tesoro? – dijo a Ron. Ginny la miró sin poder creerlo. Estaba de pie, como la última vez que la vio en ese lugar, más delgada que hace cuatro años, pero con la misma sonrisa que invitaba a quedarse en casa… tenía tantas cosas para decirle, pero solo se quedó mirándola, con un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar.

- Mamá… - solo dijo en un susurro y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas se adelantó y la abrazó.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! – dijo la señora Weasley abrazando con fuerzas a su pequeña. Le dio una beso en la mejilla y se separó para verla mejor – estás más hermosa que lo que te recuerdo... – sonrió - ¡mírate… resplandeces!! Y tienes un tono de piel…

- He estado de vacaciones… - dijo mirando con reproche a Harry. Este no se dio cuenta, pues estaba abrazando a Hermione.

- Ya lo creo… - - miró hacia la cocina – ¡Arthur, la niña ha vuelto… al fin! – dijo sonriéndole y acariciando la lacia melena pelirroja de su hija. Ah, las lágrimas cayeron sin importar. Había deseado tanto volver a sentir las manos de su madre acariciándola como en ese momento.

- Ginny… - dijo su padre, y ella corrió a abrazarlo – me alegra ver lo hermosa que estás… - la miró – ¿y donde está ese condenado novio tuyo...? – miró a Ron tratando de recordar - ¿Malfoy? – Ella sin entender, y luego con sorpresa miró a Ron y él se encogió de hombros. Luego miró a Hermione y ella negó con la cabeza… entendió que había cosas que sus padres aún no sabían. Cuando ella iba a responderle, la voz gruesa de Harry la interrumpió.

- Espero que por su integridad física, esté bien lejos de mi esposa… - Los señores Weasley miraron hacia la chimenea al escucharlo.

- ¿Harry? – dijo intrigada al ver a ese joven tan distinto al que ella vio por ultima vez hace años – ¡Oh, por Merlín, Harry!! – dijo la señora Weasley y corrió a abrazarlo. A Harry no le importó que se le humedecieran los ojos, ella no lo abrazaba así desde la derrota de Voldemort… recién en ese momento se había dado cuenta realmente cuanto la extrañaba. Quiso saludar al señor Weasley con cortesía, pero Arthur le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Déjalo Arthur, ¡mira está piel y huesos! Si mal no recuerdo… - lo miró dandole una caricia en el mentón – Pastel de melaza – él asintió – y después te afeitarás esa fea barba… - él rió. Ginny suspiró al escuchar esa cálida risa. – no te había visto tan delgado desde… ¡desde que eras niño!

- Eso es culpa de su hija… – dijo acercándose a Ginny y abrazándola. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – no me da de comer como usted solía hacerlo…

- Pero… - los padres de Ginny, los miraron contrariados.

- Señora Weasley… Ginny y yo nos casamos hace unos meses… una larga historia que mas tarde nos encargaremos de contar… volvíamos de nuestras vacaciones cuando nos enteramos de la feliz noticia… - Miró a Ginny – ¿verdad ratita? – ella asintió.

- Lamento no haber estado para ayudarles…

- No te preocupes cariño… - dijo Molly. Miró a su esposo sin entender bien la situación y luego se acercó a la pareja. – será mejor que se sienten porque sus hermanos ya están devorándose lo que he cocinado… te sorprenderás de lo bien que cocina Hermione… - Ginny miró a su cuñada y esta le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Rápidamente se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Los demás desaparecieron hacia la cocina.

- Como te sientes – dijo al momento de sentarse y sin soltarse de las manos.

- Estoy bien… no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Como no voy a preocuparme… Hermione tu…

- Ginny, estoy bien – suspiró – fue difícil los primeros días… semanas, pero luego, gracias a tu hermano… estoy bien – sonrió melancólica – vamos a casarnos antes de navidad…

- Me alegro – Harry se asomó a la sala.

- Ginny ven… - dijo mirándola – Fred no cree que nadaste con delfines

- Enseguida voy… - él desapareció.

- Y…

- Todo mal…

- No piensas…

- No creo que él tenga intenciones.

- Ginny… ¿y tu plan? - ella le apretó las manos.

- No se… he hecho todo lo posible y aun nada… lo siento no debería estar hablando de esto cuando tu…

- Ginny – dijo sonriendo - lo que me pasó, no digo que sea bueno, pero generalmente pasa en los primeros embarazos… no se… creo que hay una estadística que dice…

- ¡Hermione… escúchate! Estás hablando de estadísticas cuando…

- Me niego a sumirme en el dolor Ginny… debo estar bien. Ron es muy susceptible a mis emociones y si yo caigo, mi matrimonio puede derrumbarse… y no quiero perder también a Ron.

- Es comprensible.

- Tu deberías hacer todo lo posible por retener a Harry, si tanto lo adoras.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – dijo algo triste.

- Lo que se nota, es que la has pasado de maravilla en tu viaje… - dijo riendo Hermione.

- Pero… - no pudieron hablar más porque la señora Weasley fue la encargada de venirlas a buscar. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Ginny se sentó cerca de sus padres alejada de su marido. Harry la miraba mientras ella sonreía a sus padres… como le hubiera gustado ser el causante de esa sonrisa alguna vez. Si eso sucediera sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Después de intenso almuerzo, donde hubo bromas, relatos de viajes y una pormenorizada descripción del tratamiento que sus padres tenían, Ginny decidió tomar un poco de aire, y salió hacia el patio rumbo al estanque. La excusa era ver las bonitas flores que Hermione plantara… la verdad era que Harry la había abrumado una vez mas. El se movía con tanta soltura entre sus hermanos, entre sus padres. Era uno más de la familia. A veces se quedaba pensativo, mirando a molly y a Arthur indistintamente y sus ojos se opacaban. Estaba segura que Harry en ese momento se culpaba de la suerte de sus padres y de su hermano. Lo sabía tanto como ella lo culpaba en esos tiempos. Había sido tan cobarde de pasarle la responsabilidad y echarlo de sus vidas. Y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para que él se quedara… su corazón martillaba de angustia al saber que poco a poco se irían alejando. Harry sabía tender muy bien los hilos. Todos sus hermanos dependían de él. Desde el punto de vista laboral, como económico, y emocional. Se sentó en un banco que Hermione había puesto allí, para observar el nuevo paisaje. Se perdió en el estanque, antes sucio. Al parecer su cuñada si que se había dedicado a embellecer su casa para sus padres. Unas lágrimas de impotencia aparecieron. Harry no tenía derecho a tratarla como un estorbo. Ella era lo suficientemente madura para poder controlar su ansiedad. Ella tendría que haber estado cuando sus padres abrieron los ojos. Ella había sido la que había sufrido más con esa situación. Ella había aceptado ese absurdo contrato para salvar a sus padres. Y a ella la habían dejado de lado, la habían sacado del medio con la excusa de cuidar su salud. Sus padres de seguro debían pensar que a ella no le importaba su enfermedad y mucho menos, su recuperación. Cuando más pensaba en eso, mas rabia sentía hacia Harry. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, cuando un ruido de pisadas en la grama la sobresaltó.

- Recuerdo que… siempre me gustaba venir aquí, y contemplar el paisaje cuando me sentía un tanto intranquila… - Ginny miro a su madre que fruncía las cejas, como contrariada. – o eso creo… - rieron

- Mamá, la madriguera nunca tuvo un jardín tan bonito como este… con tantos varones no dejaban planta en pie… y los gnomos se encargaban de ellas cuando Fred y George no andaban por aquí- Sonrió. La señora Weasley se sentó al lado de su hija y la abrazó. Ginny instintivamente se apoyo en su madre, tratando de absorber su calor. – ¿dónde está papá?

- Donde crees… – las dos miraron hacia la entrada de la casa. Harry y todos los varones Weasley estaban alrededor del auto, y el señor Weasley le pedía a su yerno que acelerara para así ver el funcionamiento del motor… - hay cosas que ni un ataque masivo pueden cambiar… - Molly sonrió pero Ginny estuvo a punto de llorar – no te sientas mal cariño…

- Es que… todo ha sido tan…

- ¿Acaso no te alegras de estar con nosotros?

- ¡Claro que si! – chillo.

- Pues entonces cambia esa cara de tristeza… Arthur y yo no podemos estar mas felices de volver a verlos bien…

- Tienes razón mamá. Soy una tonta…

- Es raro verte con Harry – dijo de repente la señora Weasley.

- Yo también lo creo…

- ¿Que significa eso?

- Nada…

- Al parecer las cosas van bien, con él ¿verdad?

- Al parecer… -dijo bajando la voz, algo desganada.

- Pero… algo en tus ojos me dice que no todo es como parece… ¿eres feliz Ginny? – ella no contestó. Su madre que la conocía bastante suspiró y la abrazó mas – explícame como es que de pronto estás casada con Harry… - ella dio un respingo – si mal no recuerdo tu no estabas muy feliz de verlo por aquí… además de tener una relación bastante seria con ese joven Malfoy… y de luchar contra todos tus hermanos por el amor de ese muchacho…

- Ese joven Malfoy es una mierda… - dijo apagada – y lo de Harry… bien, solo… sucedió…

- Pero no veo que seas feliz

- ¿Quieres saberlo no es cierto? – dijo separándose y levantándose del asiento – mira mamá, las cosas con Harry…

- ¿Lo amas?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces, por qué estás tan triste…

- Porque la vida no es tan hermosa mami… - dijo dolida. Molly se levantó y abrazó a su hija.

- La vida es como una quiere hacerla hijita – le dio un beso – si tu deseas hacerla hermosa, debes poner de tu parte… y si tu quieres que ser feliz, pondrías de tu empeño para que eso suceda. – sonrió.

- No es solo lo que uno puede hacer o desear… para ser feliz se necesitan dos… y… mamá, las cosas no son tan fáciles para poder explicártelas ahora… no ahora, ni aquí… quizás mas adelante… - se calló. Mas adelante los sucesos se explicarían por si mismos. Harry se iría de su lado. Ella volvería a su vida, y quizás, ni siquiera le quedara el consuelo de tener un hijo… ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho.

- Quizás sea momento de volver… - su madre se tomó la frente – aun me canso de estar despierta… - sonrió – es un efecto de la medicación, al menos eso dijo el joven Longbottom...

- Vamos mamá… han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día… - mientras se dirigían hacia la casa, las dos observaron como los hombres se reían, y admiraban el vehículo de Harry. Ginny miró otra vez a su marido. Su madre dio cuenta de esa mirada de desesperanza que tenía.

- No pienses que todo está perdido… deberías…

- Mamá – dijo sonriendo – las cosas no son tan perfectas… Harry me ha lastimado mucho al no decirme del comienzo del tratamiento y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme que ustedes estaban bien… esas cosas yo no…

- Y por esa tonta razón vas a tirar por la borda…

- Mamá. – suspiró, ya cansada – ¡yo no me casé con Harry enamorada, y él mucho menos!

- ¿Que? – dijo deteniéndose y mirando sin comprender a su hija. Ginny se dio cuenta que ya no podía callar mas.

- Yo… yo le hice mucho daño, y él no tuvo mejor solución para hacérmelo pagar que obligarme a casarme con él… entonces… - sollozó. Su madre comprendiendo la angustia de su hija la abrazó.

- No estaba en tus planes enamorarte como una posesa de ese muchacho, ¿verdad? – ella asintió – ¿y él?

- No me ama…

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Mamá, todo este asunto del matrimonio, fue paneado por Harry con el único propósito de vengarse de mi!

- ¿Vengarse de que?

- Ya te lo dije… - dijo cansada – yo lo acusé injustamente del ataque y de la muerte de Percy… - su madre la miro con tristeza - y no conforme con eso, obligué a mis hermanos a alejarlo de nuestra vida… y él me odia por eso.

- Pero no entiendo… no creo que harry pueda odiarte tanto como para…

- Créelo madre, el me odia de veras…

- Quizás te odiaba, o quizás no sea odio lo que sentía por ti… pero lo que yo creo es…

- No importa… lo único importante es que Harry y yo tenemos algunos meses mas de matrimonio y luego nos diremos adiós…

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Eso es lo que va a pasar Mamá… - no dijeron mas nada porque llegaron a la entrada. Todos los varones Weasley mas Hermione y Harry ya habían entrado y estaban disfrutando de un rico chocolate alrededor de la chimenea. Harry miró a Ginny quien trató de poner distancia entre ellos y se sentó al lado de su padre. Luego miró a Molly que lo observaba consternada. Bajó la cabeza con desasosiego, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Ginny había comenzado la guerra. Ginny había hablado con su madre, y al parecer estaba ganando aliados muy fuertes para su bando. Suspiró resignado. Si eso era lo que Ginny quería, eso iba a tener. Si ella quería alejarse, él no iba a ser un obstáculo en su vida. Cuando volvían del Caribe ya había decidido que no iba a pelear por ella. Estaba cansado de luchar por algo que desde un principio comenzó mal… ya lo dijo el dicho, pensó mientras bebía chocolate _"lo que mal comienza, mal acaba"_ y al parecer no había en su matrimonio una excepción. La miró otra vez mientras sonreía a Hermione que le alcanzaba una taza de chocolate. Deseaba odiarla o guardarle rencor como antes, pero se dio cuenta que aunque Ginny le clavara una estaca en el pecho, nunca podría dejar de amarla.

- Mi niña – dijo Arthur abrazando a Ginny – que alegría tenerte…

- A mi también me alegra mucho tenerte papi… - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Te gusta la vida en Londres?

- Claro – dijo ella y luego carraspeó – es muy entretenida.

- ¿Te trata bien tu marido?

- ¡Cl… claro? – dijo mirando a Harry que la fulminaba con sus ojos verdes – ¿por… por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo quería saber si debo tener una charla seria con mi yerno… - dijo sonriendo a Harry. Este suspiró aliviado.

- No hay necesidad señor – dijo sereno – si necesitaba una charla… ya es un poco tarde para la de las abejorros y las flores - Fred y George rieron a carcajadas, mientras Ginny se ponía roja como un tomate.

- Mamá estaba muy cansada – dijo para aligerar la tensión – sería mejor que fuera a su cuarto.

- Yo quiero seguir viendo el carro de Harry – comentó Arthur.

- Yo también tengo un auto… - dijo Ginny – no tan lindo como el de Harry, ¡pero es mi auto y puedo mostrártelo cuando quieras! – y luego pensó "_al menos por ahora tengo un automóvil."_

- No hijita, creo que debo descansar… - los miró – ¿se quedan a dormir verdad?

- Yo… - miró a Harry – ¿tu quieres quedarte? – él quedó estático. Si le preguntaba por quedarse toda la vida a su lado él estaba dispuesto. Pero luego bajó de esa nube. Ella solo le preguntaba por quedarse una noche en la casa de sus padres.

- Solo si tú lo deseas… - dijo mirándola. Ella se agitó internamente.¿Estaba respondiéndole por quedarse esta noche o toda su vida? No se hizo ilusiones, y solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, - dijo Ron – porque tenemos un pequeño problema de cálculos, y queremos discutir entre los hermanos… y claro mis padres – Hermione lo codeó – ah, por supuesto Harry queremos saber tu opinión…

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo Harry – ¿acaso el tratamiento se alargó y necesitan mas dinero?

- ¡No hijo! – contestó el señor Weasley –no necesitamos nada de dinero… y quiero que sepas que todo lo que has gastado en nosotros, te lo pagaré – Harry bufó.

- Señor Weasley…

- No voy a aceptar…

- Papá… la deuda está saldada. – dijo Ginny nerviosa.

- ¿Como hicieron para pagarla? ¡eso es mucho dinero!

- Bueno… - miró a sus hermanos – eh… - miró a su madre que bajó la cabeza. Harry entonces no tuvo dudas, Ginny estaba moviendo sus piezas… - Ron trabaja con Harry y una parte de nuestros sueldos va a parar a una cuenta de Harry.

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo Arthur – pero me gustaría… - Harry lo interrumpió.

- Si no es dinero lo que necesitan – dijo serio - ¿Entonces que sucede?

- Es que… verás, el ministerio nos ha cedido toda esta semana un auto para trasladar a mis padres hasta San Mungo donde hacen los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

- ¿Y ahora los muy perros les han quitado el beneficio? – dijo Harry ofuscado – no pueden ser mas hijos de… - Ginny lo miró alarmada. Harry estaba teniendo uno de esos arranques donde comenzaba a insultar a medio mundo y luego rompía algún objeto de decoración que pudiera encontrar o algo que tenía en las manos. Rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a su marido. Le tomó las manos, justo cuando Harry levantaba el tazón de chocolate e iba a lanzarlo contra la chimenea. El la miró y ella le suplicó que se calmara, para luego mirar a sus padres. Y él comprendió – lo siento… - dijo susurrando. Ginny sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a su lado. El la abrazo. – bien – miró a su familia que le sonreía – ¿cual es el plan?

- No tenemos ninguno…

- ¿Como que no tienen ningún plan? algo debemos hacer…

- Podemos llevar a papá y mamá a pasar unos días en Grimmauld place, Harry – dijo Ginny sonriente. Harry no estaba muy contento con esa solución. Si Ginny no quería seguir a su lado la casa sería un infierno y él no quería que los Weasley pensaran que era un mal marido.

- No hijita – dijo Arthur salvándolo – el tratamiento es largo y no podemos abusar de la hospitalidad de Harry, y la tuya por supuesto que eso no es discutible cariño – agregó, al ver que Ginny iba a protestar.

- No sería ningún problema señor Weasley… – dijo avergonzado. Desear no tenerlos en su casa por una cuestión egoísta lo hizo sentir como una mierda.

- Entonces…

- Debemos buscar la manera de que alguno de nosotros los lleve todos los días al hospital.

- Pero todos trabajamos – dijo Ginny – y no tenemos tiempo para… - miró a Harry. – Está bien, yo lo haré…

- Pero – dijo Arthur – hijita, tu también trabajas como acabas de decir… y no quiero ser una molestia.

- Quiero que entiendas que ustedes nunca serán una molestia para mi ni para Harry – dijo apretando las manos de su marido. Este asintió enérgicamente – lo que hago es porque bueno… quiero que ustedes se recuperen lo mas pronto posible – miró a su hermano – pronto Ron y Hermione se casarán y se irán… aunque luego yo… - bajó la mirada. Iba a decir que no importaba porque antes de eso ella volvería a la casa, pero se calló.- Yo renunciaré a mi trabajo.

- ¡Pero a ti te gusta trabajar! – dijo Hermione.

- Exacto… no lo hago por una necesidad… Harry puede hacerse cargo de mi – lo miro – ¿verdad? – él sonrió.

- Siempre te dije que sería mejor que no trabajaras… no lo necesitas… y si, puedo hacerme cargo de ti, si tu así lo quieres… - _"si quiero que te hagas cargo de mi, que me ames y que nunca me dejes… pero se que eso es imposible."_

Las semanas y los meses pasaron como un remolino de viento… el frío invernal le dio paso a una florida primavera y a un cálido verano… Ginny pasaba el tiempo entre su casa y la madriguera. Estaba más unida a sus padres y cada viaje era una nueva experiencia. Harry le había prohibido manejar todo el tiempo así que su pequeño minicouper, descansaba en la madriguera. Ella volvía a casa a través de la chimenea. Harry siempre estaba en casa a su regreso, trabajando en su despacho o disfrutando de una copa con Remus o Ron. La relación no era tan idílica como antes, pero al menos no había discusiones frecuentes.

Esa noche después de dejar a sus padres, decidió tomar el carro y volver a Londres por carretera. Tenía mucho que pensar. Había pasado el tiempo y la noticia que tanto había deseado que sucediera, y por la que ya se había dado por vencida, llegó así, sorpresivamente, como cuando llega una fresca lluvia después de una agobiante día de calor. Con que ilusión había despertado hacia unos meses y había notado la falta. Decidió ese mismo día, aprovechando que llevaba a sus padres al hospital hacerse los análisis pertinentes… y estos dieron positivo. La única que lo sabía era su madre. Y esta rebosaba de felicidad. Recordaba el calido abrazo de su madre y sus palabras_…"esto es un mensaje Ginny... es un mensaje que te dice que aun hay esperanzas para Harry y para ti"._ Ella había llorado tanto ese día… si tan solo las palabras de su madre fueran ciertas… pero aun sabiendo esa extraordinaria noticia, no tenía esperanzas de que todo terminara bien en su matrimonio. Harry se mostraba demasiado formal. Solo se había desbandado la noche del cumpleaños de sus hermanos gemelos, ese sábado de principios de abril, cuando medio ebrio, la había seducido de la manera más intensa y lujuriosa…

"_No supo esa noche, como Harry aceptó que ella manejara. El cumpleaños de sus hermanos más bromistas había sido organizado en un bar de las afueras de Londres y Harry como nunca, desde hacía bastante tiempo, había bebido más de la cuenta. Tampoco supo la razón por la que su esposo había comenzado a beber, pero a la hora del regreso, tuvo que ponerse seria y decirle que no permitiría que él manejase en esas condiciones, pidiéndole enérgicamente las llaves del auto. Harry apenas la miró, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, y vidriosos, pero lo hizo tan intensamente, que logró hacerla estremecer. Ron lo ayudó a subirse a su automóvil y luego ayudó a Ginny._

_- ¿Estás segura que podrás con él? – preguntó algo temeroso. Ginny miró a su hermano y sonrió._

_- Ron, nunca ha estado ebrio ante mi, pero no creo…_

_- Remus me dijo que en algunas ocasiones suele ponerse violento… _

_- ¿Y tu crees que esa "alguna ocasión" puede ser hoy? – Sonrió – Tranquilízate hermano, puedo manejarlo._

_- Ginny… en verdad…_

_- Ron - dijo serena- deja de fastidiar… quiero llegar a casa. Ya estoy molesta porque este idiota se emborrachó, ¿ahora tendré que aguantar tu sermón?_

_- solo espero que no tengas problemas… Acaso no tienes…_

_- ¿miedo?_ – rió – _No creo que se ponga violento… - miró a Harry, que trataba de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad sin éxito. – Es más seguro que se duerma antes de llegar._

_- Ni lo sueñes… – dijo Harry bufando – tengo otros planes… y tu estás implicados en ellos – dijo con una sonrisa picara y acariciándole la cara._

_- Mucho cuidado como te comportas Potter – dijo Ron serio._

_- Si papi… - dijo chasqueando la lengua._

_- Descuida Ron, todo estará bien – dijo. Le dio un beso a su hermano y subió al auto._

_- ¡Adiós Ro- Ro! – dijo Harry, arrastrando la ere. Ginny sonrió al recordar el mote dado a su hermano por la psicópata de su novia Lavender… sintonizó la radio del coche. Que felicidad. Era la primera vez que Harry la dejaba conducir su espectacular máquina. Aunque no todo era tan bonito, en especial cuando la marcha se trababa un poco porque el embrague era mas duro que el de su mini, y eso hacía que al acelerar diera un sacudón brusco._

_- Por Merlín mujer – Balbuceó Harry con voz ronca – ¡vas a quedarte con la palanca de cambios en la mano! – rió, y soltándose de su cinturón se acercó al asiento del conductor._

_- ¡Ponte el maldito cinturón ahora! – dijo dando una frenada. Harry se golpeó la cabeza con el espejo retrovisor_

_- ¡Maldita sea! – Chilló tomándose de la cabeza – ¿quieres matarme?_

_- ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que te pongas borracho como una cuba? ¿Por que te quitas el cinturón de seguridad?_

_- Quiero darte un puñetero beso – Ginny tenía tantas ganas de reírse, pero se aguantó debido a la cara de dolor de Harry._

_- Ponte el cinturón… - dijo suavemente.- Harry la miró y sonrió_

_- No quiero…_

_- Harry…_

_- No quiero – se acercó y le dedicó una mirada sexy y caliente. Ginny tragó saliva – ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos la ultima vez que estuvimos en un coche?_

_- ¿Ir a la casa de mis padres? _

_- No, ratita… – Ginny arrancó – Me refiero a la noche de Navidad… – Ginny miró por el espejo retrovisor, para evitar la mirada ardiente y ebria de su esposo – Estabas demasiado entusiasmada por agradecerme el regalito…_

_- Harry… por favor…_

_-Tranquila – dijo mirando hacia la calle – no te voy a follar aquí… - rió – no quiero arruinar la tapicería – ella movió el volante, y lo hizo golpear la cabeza en el vidrio._

_- Eso es por tu vocabulario – dijo seria, aunque la idea e estar en los brazos del su hombre la tentaba… y mucho._

_- Perra… - Se miraron, y luego rieron. Un semáforo en la calle los hizo detener. Harry se acercó y metió su mano bajo la falda del vestido – que suerte que te pusiste vestido esta noche… - le besó la mejilla y con su lengua atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja. Ginny esperaba que de un momento a otro el semáforo le diera el paso, pero al parecer ese maldito semáforo estaba complotado con su marido. La mano de Harry recorría el muslo y se detenía en el elástico de las bragas – Será mas fácil follarte cuando volvamos a casa… ¿tienes ganas?_

_- ¿que?_

_- Si tienes ganas de follar… porque yo estoy a mil por meterme en… – el semáforo dio el verde y ella salió disparada por la calle antes de escuchar el resto de la respuesta. Si tenía que se honesta, la respuesta sería " ¡si, seguro!", pero ahora que estaba ebrio, no estaba tan convencida. – yo estoy que me muero por echarte un polvo… uno de esos que te hacen sudar el alma… muy largo y luego correrme como desgraciado… dentro de ti… tal como me gusta…_

_- ¿tienes que ser tan duro? – dijo con una voz demasiado aguda. La idea la ponía cachonda, pero tenía que pensar que Harry no estaba en sus cabales. _

_- Si, muy duro – dijo tocándose la entrepierna.- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

_- ¡No me refiero a eso! – dijo chasqueando la lengua. No podía creer el tópico de conversación que estaban teniendo. – Me refiero al hecho de que hablas como si fueras un marinero._

_- ¡Lo siento señorita remilgada! – rió. Ella no dijo mas nada. Estaban llegando a la casa – no me has respondido._

_-¡No voy a responder a esa pregunta tan grosera! _

_-Lo siento, perturbe a tus hermosas orejitas... Tendría que haber sido un poco mas sensible… - dijo con sarcasmo – quizás si te dijera… que quiero anclar mi barco en tu puerto muchas veces…_

_- ¿quieres callarte? – dijo riendo. Entró al parque de la casa. Instantes después estaba caminando por el camino de grava – será mejor que le diga a Dobby – abrió la puerta – que te prepare un… - no alcanzó a decir lo que quería decir. Harry la tomó por las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo mostrándole cuan ciertas eran sus declaraciones anteriores._

_- ¿Lo sientes?¿Te das cuenta lo que provocas con una sola de tus miradas? – Dijo acercando su boca a su cuello – quiero follarte… duro... quiero hacerte gritar… y gemir y volverte loca – le mordió la base del cuello y luego le pasó la lengua.- y luego quiero que me pidas mas… – Ella tembló, y él sin esperar que dijera nada, la besó, duramente, su lengua trataba de meterse a su boca, y ella sin poder reaccionar lo dejaba hacer. Un segundo le tomó acoplarse al deseo de Harry y aceptarlo. Las manos subieron desesperadas a su cuello y revolotearon por el cabello oscuro. Las manos de Harry se amoldaron a sus nalgas y la acercó mas, haciéndola gemir… Entraron a la casa dando trompicones, la tiró al sofá sin ninguna delicadeza, y sin siquiera detenerse a desnudarla, la montó, fue la primera vez que Ginny experimentó el sexo sin preliminares, fue rápido, duro y estimulante, el orgasmo la tomó de sorpresa y Harry con un susurro ronco, se corrió de la misma manera, dando dos suspiros profundos._

_- Harry… - solo pudo decir, sofocada por la pasión y el peso muerto de su esposo._

_- Eso fue de lo mas excitante que he vivido en mi vida – dijo tratando de serenar la respiración… yo… diablos… sabes tan bien… - Harry se quedó ahí quieto, tratando de controlar la respiración, una, dos, tres veces… y no fue capaz de decir una palabra mas porque sin que Ginny se diera cuenta se quedó completamente dormido sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de debajo de su cuerpo, y acomodándose la ropa, encontró una suave manta, lo tapó y lo dejó dormir ahí mismo… Esa noche se había puesto una ropa muy bonita… dispuesta a seducir a su esposo, y todo había sido tan rápido, inesperado, intenso… perfecto… pero a fin de cuentas así era Harry – Mirándolo detenidamente, le acomodó el cabello, quitándole los anteojos de la cara, y dandole un beso en la frente, lo dejó. No podía decir que no estaba satisfecha. Amaba a su marido y de cualquier forma que la tomara, ella era feliz... aunque esa noche fue bastante rara… se durmió anhelando las caricias que Harry le dedicara cada vez que la pasión se serenaba…era tan tierno, y esa noche en particular había sido tan brusco… tan distinto." _

Y desde esa noche, solo fueron contadas las noches que durmieron en el mismo cuarto. Suspiró, mientras manejaba y con la mano libre acariciaba a su hijito, que ya daba muestras de estar creciendo. Tantas noches de ardiente pasión en las vacaciones, pretendiendo quedar embarazada, y resulta que la noche menos pensada, con su marido borracho y follando rápidamente, sin desvestirse sobre un sofá, pudo mas que cualquier noche de sensual armonía entre sus cuerpos.

El teléfono sonó repetidamente, y aparcando en la carretera contestó presurosa. Era Harry.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estas?

- Eh... voy camino a casa…

- No te lleva mucho tiempo, hacerlo por la chimenea.

- No voy por la chimenea...

- ¡Ya lo creo, pues estoy frente a la chimenea y no veo ninguna señal de fuego verde que me indique que estás utilizando, como todos los días, la puñetera chimenea! – dijo enojado.

- Cuida tu lenguaje Harry – este bufó.

- ¿y bien?

- Vuelvo en el coche…

- No habíamos quedado…

- Necesito el coche para el fin de semana.

- ¿Para que?

- ¿Que te importa? – dijo cansada.

- Todo lo que tu haces me importa… no lo olvides… - dijo con voz grave.

- Mira Harry, no estoy para uno de tus tantos sermones acerca de la responsabilidad… para ser honesta no me encuentro muy bien en estos momentos…

- ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo cambiando la voz de un tono de molestia a otro de preocupación – dime donde estas, y voy a buscarte…

- No es necesario…

- ¡Y entonces por qué carajo me dices que estas mal!

- ¿Por qué te enojas si tú eres el que me llama y retrasa mi llegada?

- ¡Porque estamos esperando a por ti!

- ¿Quienes?

- Remus, Tonks, tu hermano su mujer y Teddy… Por si no te acuerdas, tu los invitaste… y si alguna cosa te hizo perder la memoria, recuerda también que fue para celebrar mi cumpleaños…

- Diablos… yo, con esto de mis padres…

- Lo supuse… te olvidaste de la cena…

- No es eso…es solo…

- ¿Sabes que? Mejor lo olvidamos… les diré que tu no vendrás

- ¡Estaré allí muy pronto!

- No te preocupes, no te esperaremos a cenar…

- ¿Sabes que Harry? No vas a hacerme sentir culpable… tengo demasiados problemas. ¿Y sabes otra cosa...? ¡Vete a la mierda! - y colgó. Estaba ofuscada, con nauseas y el muy idiota se enojaba. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y respiró profundamente. Quizás así el malestar pasaba. el teléfono volvió a sonar – ¡Ya voy! – gritó ella al atender.

- ¿Quien es la que tiene que cuidar el lenguaje ahora?

- ¡Y ahora que rayos te ocurre!

- Solo quería saber si vas a volver a casa, antes de que me dejaras sordo de un oído.

- ¿Por que crees que no voy a volver? – dijo exasperada – ¡te dije que estoy de regreso!

- Entonces te esperaremos… - Ginny tuvo ganas de insultarlo otra vez, pero se mordió la lengua - no se que te sucede que pierdes la paciencia tan rápidamente…

- ¡Tu me sucedes! – chilló y luego colgó. El teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez no contestó, puso el volumen de la radio bien alto y se olvidó del teléfono, puso la marcha y salió nuevamente a la carretera.

No tardo más de veinte minutos en llegar. Harry la estaba esperando al frente de su casa, paseándose de un lado para el otro. Ella sonrió, aunque luego puso cara seria. Y acarició nuevamente a su bebé. Si Harry la amara como ella lo amaba a él, sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños… la tristeza la invadió al recordar la negativa de Harry a tener un hijo. No, esa noticia podía guardársela unos meses mas… todavía el embarazo si bien ya comenzaba a evidenciarse, no era tan notorio… apagó el radio y lentamente bajó del carro dejándolo aparcado en la entrada. Harry detuvo su marcha alocada cuando la vio doblar por la plaza. Respiró suavemente, al verla bajar. Cuando ella se acercaba, pasó por su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa. El maldijo y antes de que ella abriera la puerta, la tomó del brazo y la apretó contra la puerta.

- ¿que haces? – dijo ella jadeando.

- Si te compraste el maldito teléfono es para comunicarte, no para que me cuelgues en mis narices... – dijo acercando su cara al rostro pecoso de su mujer. La olfateó.

- ¿Crees que he estado follando con alguien?

- No… - dijo y las ventanas nasales vibraron de rabia – solo quiero sentir tu aroma… ¿acaso no puedo? – A Ginny se le aflojaron las piernas. El, aprovechando su debilidad la apoyó contra la puerta y la besó duramente, como castigándola. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero luego tuvo la sutileza de gemir, sabiendo que Harry al escuchar esa especie de rendición, ablandaba el beso, y se dedicaba a desesperarla con su lengua y sus labios. La puerta se abrió de golpe casi haciéndola caer. Solo los brazos de su marido la detuvieron de una caída estrepitosa. Ron los miraba sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Tienen que hacerlo afuera, para que los vean todos los vecinos? – se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry… – dijo susurrando. El le besó la frente.

- Que sea la última vez que me desobedeces… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego agregó en su oído, para que Ron no escuchara – mas tarde la seguimos… como a mí y a ti nos gusta - y sonrió. Y Ginny murió de amor por él. Entraron a la casa y saludaron a los presentes.

- Pensé que ya estaban dando un espectáculo más bochornoso…

- Cállate Ron - dijo Harry ayudando a su esposa a ponerse cómoda – ¿una copa? Ella iba a aceptar pero luego recordó que en su estado no podía.

- Yo, solo quiero jugo de calabaza.

- ¿No vas a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

- No… solo quiero zumo si no es mucha molestia – Hermione la miro fijamente y luego intercambio miradas con Tonks… esta sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Ni una copita de champagne Ginny? – Ella miro a sus amigas que la observaban con picardía. Se puso roja – no puede hacerte mal…

- ¿No verdad? – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando a Harry que no entendía nada – está bien – le saco la copa de la mano y la bebió de golpe.

- Se suponía que debías brindar por mi cumpleaños.

- Salud – dijo sonriente y devolviéndole la copa - ah, y feliz cumpleaños – él arqueó una ceja, y cuando iba a preguntarle, Ron la salvó llevándoselo al despacho. Pero de lo que no la salvó su querido hermano, es de las miradas interrogantes que sus amigas le dedicaban.

- Y bien – la atacaron las dos mujeres – ¿hay algo que debas contarnos Ginny?

- No creo – dijo nerviosa mirando como su esposo desaparecía cerrando la puerta. Suspiró – El plan dio resultado… - sonrió feliz. Ellas le devolvieron la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a decírselo?

- Nunca... – las miró y ellas la abrazaron. La demostración de cariño y respaldo por parte de sus amigas aligeró un poco la carga y casi se puso a llorar.

- Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para ese cascarrabias – dijo Tonks, acomodando a Teddy en su regazo. Hermione la miraba con melancolía.

- No lo quiere… - dijo triste.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- No pero…

- Díselo Ginny – dijo Hermione – y trata de construir una familia… ser felices… Merlín sabe que Harry lo necesita tanto… - suspiró.

- Hoy no voy a decírselo, Hermione… necesito mas tiempo… aun quedan algunos meses para que nuestro trato termine… y quiero tomarme ese tiempo para meditar y ver si Harry… - la miró.

- Ok – dijo ella desganada.

- Lo siento – acotó, dándole un apretón en la mano de Hermione. – yo aquí tratando de arreglar mi vida y tu… ¿como te sientes? Te juro que no fue mi intención quedarme embarazada - Ella sonrió tímidamente.

- La vida pasa Ginny, no te detienes a ver si tus actos le caerán bien o no a las demás personas… - sonrió - además, yo no me he negado aun a la idea… Ron y yo queremos darnos un tiempo mas para nosotros... – sonrió – tu sabes, hacer un viaje, relajarnos… pasar tiempo de calidad como pareja…

- Es tan... – dijo

- ¿Tú pasaste tiempo de calidad con tu pareja Ginny?

- ¡Ya lo creo! – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Y veo el resultado…! – dijo Tonks dandole una palmadita en el estomago. Las demás rieron.

- Ok – dijo serena – Mañana iré a comprar algo de ropa para cuando…mamá me acompañará… tratará de venir a través de la red flú.

- ¿Pero ya puede hacerlo?

- Si, Neville ya le dio permiso… con la varita aun tiene algunos inconvenientes, pero ya se siente confiada para volver al mundo mágico.

- Como dice Neville – agregó Hermione – esto es un paso a la vez – Se tomaron de las manos y miraron hacia la biblioteca donde los hombres volvían y Dobby anunciaba que la cena estaba lista. – y no te preocupes por tu secreto… lo guardaremos hasta que tu creas conveniente anunciarlo – Ginny les sonrió y no pudo responder nada mas porque Harry se acercó hacia ella la tomó de las manos haciéndola levantar, y abrazándola a su partieron hacia el comedor. Ginny suspiró. Si tenía que pasar los últimos meses con su esposo, trataría de que haya al menos paz, y si, aunque no quisiera, llegara el momento de la despedida, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de su hijo, y el recuerdo de aquellos momentos en que fue realmente feliz.

******

Decir que los cinco meses previos a la fecha de caducidad del contrato fueron tranquilos sería mentir completamente. Harry estaba molesto por la actitud de Ginny. No quería ni siquiera estar cerca de él, y mucho menos pasar las noches juntos, y recomponer de a poco lo que había perdido una vez que Ginny se enterara de la triquiñuela hecha para distraerla. Harry tenía la intención de utilizar todo el tiempo que le quedaba para tratar de que Ginny no quisiera separarse de su lado. Pero su esposa sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto, se alejaba, y eso lo ponía frenético y malhumorado. Ginny no comía en la cena y mucho menos tenía interés de una conversación. Tampoco desayunaba, según Dobby, no tenía apetito, y se encontraba indispuesta; es decir que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada o en la casa de sus padres. Ya casi no tenían tiempo para sus charlas y desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a aborrecer el chocolate, por lo que el único momento en que ellos compartían algo de vida matrimonial, era solo un bonito recuerdo. Ni que hablar de las noches. Ella directamente lo abordó una hora antes de ir a dormir y le explicó tranquilamente que ya no compartirían la cama… ¡y de lo otro menos! Contó hasta cien antes de insultar a los mil demonios, pero entendió que si ella quería una separación paulatina hasta la finalización del contrato, se la daría. Por esa razón algunas noches de la semana llegaba tarde a Grimmauld Place. Se la pasaba jugando con su ahijado Teddy, o visitando a Neville con su nuevo bebé… cualquier cosa antes de regresar a su casa, donde lo esperaban las frías sábanas de su enorme cama como única compañía.

Ginny por su parte sufrió los primeros meses de gestación como el común de las embarazadas. Vomitó todo lo que podía y más… sufría mareos casi todo el tiempo, y se encontraba pálida e inapetente. Las nauseas eran lo que mas detestaba. Su madre le ayudó a ocultar el embarazo, mediante un sencillo hechizo, que creaba una falsa ilusión de un estómago bien plano. A decir verdad, no lo necesitaba, puesto que su vientre no crecía mucho. Y en opinión de Tonks, el bebé iba a ser tan pequeño y escuálido como lo era su padre antes de dar el "estirón", Ginny agradecía eso al menos por ahora. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo suspiraba a cada instante fantaseando como sería su hijo, y deseando más que nada en el mundo, que Harry lo quisiera. Trataba todas las noches de darse coraje para confesárselo, pero Harry estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor y casi nunca encontraba la oportunidad de revelarlo. A esas alturas, pensaba que Harry se enteraría cuando ella tuviera los síntomas de parto. Algunas veces lo extrañaba horrores, más cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Desde hacía dos meses no compartían la cama, y mucho menos se embarcaban en una noche de pura lujuria. Ginny tenía miedo que el hechizo que la ayudaba a esconder a su bebé, se rompiera al estar poco concentrada en esconderlo, y si en disfrutar de las caricias de su esposo. Aun recordaba la cara de Harry cuando se lo comentó. Desde ese mismo día, casi ni se hablaban. Suspiró. Apenas un saludo al desayunar, y otro al llegar a la cena, luego trataban de evitarse…o al menos Harry lo hacía y tampoco lo escondía. Y lo más doloroso, era que, desde hace un mes, algunas veces él no volvía temprano a casa… Y ella lloraba… lloraba y lloraba, tratando de no pensar que Harry comenzaba a engañarla y a olvidarla antes de lo previsto…

La mañana en que cumplían el primer año de matrimonio, Ginny se levantó rápidamente, se dio un rico baño de espuma y bajó a desayunar con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry en el comedor. Lamentablemente él ya se había marchado hace rato. Dobby le dijo que tenía un encuentro muy importante en su empresa y que desayunaría allí. Desanimada, estaba a punto de rechazar la suculenta mesa, cuando Hermione apareció en la casa. Estaba muy contenta y llevaba en la mano un álbum. Ginny la saludó tratando de sonreír, y le pidió que la acompañara a desayunar.

- Estuve ayer tratando de llamarte – dijo Hermione, sirviéndose solo una taza de te – no mas que esto, porque estoy haciendo dieta.

- Estás muy delgada.

- Si pero la boda… será a principios de diciembre… mira el álbum que me mandó Paul… ¡estos bosquejos están geniales para la decoración del salón!

- ¿Estarán aquí para Navidad, verdad?

- Claro… - la miró – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Nerviosa… hoy… de hecho anoche…

- Lo se… - sonrió – es imposible creer que haya pasado solo un año, ¿verdad? – Ginny asintió – Pasé por la casa de tu madre – Ginny la miró – Y está tan contenta… me ayudará con la preparación de la boda.

- Es algo muy bueno para ella…

- Y tu padre está contento, porque… - la miró – ¿lo sabes no?

- ¿Que?

- Harry…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- El habló con tu padre… y bueno… - bajó la mirada – le regaló un coche.

- ¿Que?

- Pensé que lo sabías… - dijo apenada – no quiero causarte un mal momento...

- Por que…

- Bueno, habló con Neville y él le dio permiso a tu padre para realizar algunas cosas… que no requieran magia. – rio – Harry le preguntó que quería hacer entonces, y tu padre le contestó que te veía algo cansada de ir y venir para llevarlos a San Mungo.

- ¡No estoy cansada por eso! – resopló.

- Lo se, pero tu padre no lo sabe y tu madre no podía decírselo… tu sabes que tu padre no se quedará callado y guardando el secreto mucho tiempo…

- ¿entonces?

- Solo es un coche muy bonito, para nada peligroso… tu padre lo adora… - Ginny asintió desganada. Ya ni siquiera la distracción de sus padres tendría. Suspiró. Al menos aun tenía a su bebé. – ¿que vas a hacer Ginny? - ella levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la brillante expresión de su amiga – el contrato… anoche a las cero horas, el contrato vinculante perdió su efecto… y…

- Yo… - se levantó – quería hablar con Harry esta mañana, antes de que se fuera a trabajar, pero salió temprano… en fin… – se limpió la boca con la servilleta algo nerviosa – voy a buscarlo a la empresa y a decírselo… y esperar a cual va a ser su respuesta.

- ¿Vas decirle lo del bebé? – Ginny asintió – ¿cuando?

- Ahora… - dijo llegando a la sala y subiendo la escalera – voy a cambiarme y voy a buscarlo en la empresa… le diré que vamos a tener un bebé y que si le parece bien… podemos seguir casados hasta que, bueno, hasta que sea…

- Adorará la idea… créeme – dijo Hermione con ilusión.

- No estés tan segura…

- ¡Entonces vas a encararlo y decirle que lo amas y que tendrán un bebé!! – dijo contenta.

- No, solo le diré lo del bebé…

- ¿No vas a decirle que lo amas?

- ¡No! – dijo dándose vuelta con brusquedad – no voy a decírselo… hacerlo sería regalarle la ultima arma para que me tenga a sus pies… y tu sabes lo que juró hacer cuando yo estuviera completa y absolutamente enamorada de él. Va a dejarme… ahora no puedo pensar solo en mi infelicidad Hermione, tengo que pensar en el bienestar de mi hijo…. Y si eso implica un matrimonio sin amor por parte de Harry… yo puedo amar en silencio por los dos…

- Serías infeliz…

- No, sería feliz, porque tendría a mi hijo y a Harry… no su amor, pero al menos me conformo con tenerlo a mi lado.

- Estás equivocada… Ginny, Harry…

- No me hagas perder el tiempo por favor – dijo al final de las escaleras y mirando a su amiga – ¿me acompañas? aun necesito que alguien me apuntale por si las cosas no salen como espero.

- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo… - sonrieron – pase lo que pase.

- Gracias – y desapareció por el pasillo.

La mañana de Harry no comenzó con el pie derecho. La señora Rowling no había podido llegar al trabajo, y tenía que atender personalmente los llamados y chequear la agenda. Estaba apunto de lloriquear como una mariquita cuando Remus lo encontró, a punto de desfallecer de inanición. Encargaron un suculento desayuno, que resultó ser de lo mas insípido. Los huevos fríos, el café aguado y sin azúcar, y las tostadas parecían hechas de goma espuma. Diablos… Si no fuera tan poco supersticioso, creería que ese día en especial iba a ser así, las veinticuatro horas. Ya la noche anterior no había podido dormir, debido al maldito contrato vinculante. Sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho cuando el reloj dio la última campanada, y supo que ya nada la ataba a su esposa. Que sería cuestión de tiempo, que ella le pidiera el divorcio y lo alejara de su vida. Se había quedado pensando que podía hacer para retenerla… Los señores Weasley ya estaba prácticamente curados, el año de vinculación mágica, era un recuerdo… se mezó los cabellos tratando de encontrar una razón valedera… pero no la había. La última, el ultimo recurso, seria confesarle su amor… ¿pero estaría Ginny dispuesta a apostar a un matrimonio cuando ella no sentía nada por él? Era un hecho que se llevaban bien en otros ámbitos, ¿pero cuanto podría soportar una pareja vivir amparados bajo la buena intención, el deseo carnal y…? suspiró resignado. Nada que comenzara con odio y venganza funcionaria a largo plazo… a lo sumo podrían soportarse un par de años… ¿y luego que? ¿Se lastimarían y terminarían odiándose? ¿O el tiempo sería el causante de que encontraran juntos el amor, que tanto se le negaba?

- ¿Estás bien Harry?

- Este desayuno apesta… - dijo dejando la taza a un costado – no estoy de humor para nada hoy.

- De modo que el contrato…

- No quiero hablar de eso…

- Solo podrías acabar con ese estado de inquietud, si te decidieras a decirle que la amas…

- Remus… no es tan fácil.

- Solo dos palabras – sonrió – te paras frente a ella, y le dices _"Ginny, te amo."_

- Son tres palabras…

- No te pongas chistosito… - golpearon la puerta.

- Odio cuando la señora Rowling no viene a trabajar – bufó – hazte cargo… y di que no estoy para nadie… - Remus abrió la puerta…

- El señor Potter no desea atender a nadie sin cita – dijo en un tono serio y bastante reacio. Harry se sorprendió de escuchar a su tan educado amigo, hablar tan descortésmente a quien quiera que estuviera afuera.

- Remus quien… - cuando la mujer entró intempestivamente a la oficina, Harry juró en ruso. Si ya pensaba que su día era una mierda, con la presencia de Romilda Vane en su trabajo, ya tenía que simplemente darlo por hecho.- Romilda… - dijo susurrando. La mujer estaba algo nerviosa.

- Harry… - carraspeó – hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo… pero tu secretaria se negaba a recibir mis llamadas.

- Yo le dije que no quería que me fastidiaras.

- Debo hablar contigo…

- Habla… - dijo parco – tengo cosas que hacer – Romilda miró a Remus y luego a Harry.

- Lo que tengo que decirte, quisiera hacerlo a solas…

- Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hablarlo frente a Remus… no tengo nada que ocultar… y menos a él.

- Pero… - respiró profundamente – está bien – lo miró – Harry necesito que me des dinero – Harry rió – Yo…

- Te di demasiado dinero… - dijo tranquilo. – ¿me puedes decir que hiciste con el?

- Yo… después de… que tu y yo termináramos, conocí a alguien y me propuso un negocio…

- ¿Te timaron, preciosa? – dijo sonriente.

- Harry me he quedado prácticamente en la calle – respondió desesperada.

- El departamento estaba a tu nombre.

- Lo puse en garantía…

- Siempre fuiste una idiota…

- ¡Ayúdame por favor!! – dijo suplicante – no tengo a nadie mas que a ti para…

- No tienes a nadie – Remus carraspeó. Harry lo miró y vio su mirada de compasión. Maldita sea, bonito momento tenía su amigo para recordarle el uso que él hacía de esa mujer. Suspiró – mira… ¿que necesitas?

- Un departamento y una mensualidad… como antes... – las mujeres nunca se conformaban con poco, pensó.

- No – dijo sereno. Se acercó al escritorio y garabateó unas palabras – toma, - le tendió la nota – dáselo a uno de los duendes de Gringots…

- ¡Oh, gracias Harry!! – dijo abrazándolo y tratando de rozarse sensualmente a su cuerpo. Harry la separó – te juro que…

- Me devolverás cada uno de esos galeones, lindura…

- Pero… yo no tengo dinero – dijo contrariada.

- Bueno… - miró a Remus, y este asintió – si tu quieres, Remus te dará empleo… en Estados unidos – si, eso era una muy buena idea, alejar a esa zorra de Ginny.

- ¿Pero Estados unidos?

- Tómalo o déjalo – dijo serio – no te quiero cerca de Ginny, y mucho menos de mi… puedes comenzar de cero. Te daremos una vivienda y un sueldo digno… depende de ti – ella tomó con rabia la nota y lo miró con odio irradiando de sus ojos oscuros.

- Hijo de puta…

- No deberías morder la mano que te da de comer… -dijo riendo – aun puedo arrepentirme y decirte… ¡que te jodan, por estúpida!

- Algún día… - Harry la miró.

- Ya sabes donde está la puerta… adiós Romilda, y espero que sea la ultima vez que te veo… - la mujer tomó su bolso y salió hecha una fiera. – ah, nada las conforma – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Crees que va a ser la última vez que la veas?

- Mas le vale que así sea…

- En cambio, yo espero que no te traiga demasiados problemas. Mujeres así, que no tienen nada que perder, suelen ser un tanto peligrosas…

- Por esa razón, Remus, decidí mandarla a Estados unidos… - rió – desde allí no podrá hacer maldades ni molestar a Ginny – Remus lo miró. Harry estaba demasiado confiado.

Al salir del automóvil, Ginny le dio la llave al valet de la empresa de Harry, con una amable sonrisa. La mañana estaba soleada, pero unas nubes en el horizonte amenazaban el bonito día. Ella y Hermione agradecieron al portero y después de entrar al lobby, decidieron tomar el ascensor particular de la Presidencia. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo para secarse la transpiración de las manos, producto de los nervios. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, movió el pie, y fue embestida por alguien que salía a toda prisa. Al levantar la mirada, la cara de Romilda Vane, la miraba con asco y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Hermione miró a Ginny, que había quedado con la mirada perdida en la sonrisa demasiado pintarrajeada de su antigua rival. Luego miró a Romilda, que tenía cara de traer problemas a sus amigos, y eso no le gustó para nada. Ginny cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Romilda, y recordó cada una de las llegadas tardes de su marido, la falta de comunicación, su salida temprana a desayunar… y todo su mundo de esperanza de un final feliz, se derrumbó como un endeble castillo de naipes. No fue capaz de emitir palabras. La sonrisa de triunfo de Romilda le daba nauseas, y era hablar o vomitarla encima, y aunque la segunda idea bailaba con ansias, se quedó muda. No iba a darle la satisfacción de verla destrozada. Afortunadamente para ella Hermione, fue la que habló.

- ¿Que haces aquí, zorra? – dijo su cuñada, y Ginny se asombró de escuchar esa palabra en su boca – ¿acaso no te dijo Harry que no quería verte nunca mas?

- Cállate, rata de biblioteca – respondió. Luego miró a Ginny y sonrió vengativa – ¿quien crees que me citó a esta hora? – rió – ¿santa Claus?

- Mientes… - terció Hermione. Romilda no le hizo caso y se acercó a Ginny – te lo dije… te advertí que él se cansaría de ti… se le pasó la novedad de la mujercita virgen y pura… necesita una mujer de acción, que lo ponga a mil… y bueno, fue a mi la que tuvo en mente... y me llamo desesperado por verme.

- Mientes… - volvió a decir Hermione.

- Tenemos un "arreglo" nuevamente – dijo riendo, y revolviendo su bolso, sacó la nota que Harry le diera – ¿lo ves? – Hermione le quitó el papel y lo leyó, y un resoplido de enojo le hizo entender a Ginny que no era nada bueno – vuelve a mantenerme… y te aseguro que voy a compensarlo como tu nunca vas a hacerlo… - Ginny no fue capaz de reaccionar, mas que haciéndose a un lado y entrando al elevador – Acéptalo estúpida mosca muerta – chilló Romilda – Harry es solo para mi, tu solo fuiste una mas… con papeles, pero… - no pudo escucharla mas porque la puerta se cerró en las narices de la morena. Hermione la miraba con lastima.

- ¿Era dinero verdad? – dijo al rato que el elevador comenzara a subir.

- Ginny…

- Si, lo era… - unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero se las quitó con rabia – bueno… ya tienes la respuesta Hermione…

- Ginny, no puedes creer lo que esa…

- ¡Le dio dinero! – dijo chillando – ¿por que crees que se lo dio? ¿Por caridad?

- Tendrías que esperar a ver que te dice Harry…

- ¡No voy a preguntarle para que me mire con esa cara de autosuficiencia y luego se ría en mi cara!

- Pero, el bebé…

- Podremos mantenernos solos… no necesitamos a Harry para…

- Pero ya no tienes empleo… además no es justo para el niño que…

- ¿Y es justo que vivamos una mentira, fingiendo estar bien, mientras su padre se acuesta con esa zorra? – sollozó. Hermione la abrazó y ella instantes después se deshizo del abrazo – no voy a derrumbarme Hermione… ya no. - El elevador abrió las puertas y Hermione se sorprendió de que la secretaria no las recibiera con su sonrisa habitual. Ginny no se detuvo y caminó los pasos que la separaban del despacho de su esposo. Hermione rezó en silencio, para que no ocurriera alguna desgracia. Miró a su amiga, que estaba un tanto más rellenita que cuando la vio en su casa.

- Ginny… estás… ¿no haz hecho el hechizo de ocultamiento verdad?

- Te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de esconderme un segundo más – y abrió la puerta de golpe, haciéndola golpear contra la pared. Harry y Remus se sobresaltaron. Ginny dio solo unos pasos y se detuvo en la alfombra persa favorita de Harry, mirándolo fijamente. Remus la vio y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Harry solo la miró a los ojos y supo que algo no iba bien.

- Ginny… - dijo Remus – q… que sorpresa… ah, hola Hermione…

- Hola Remus… yo…

- Quiero hablar contigo – dijo Ginny a Harry, seria.

- Yo puedo retirarme… - dijo Remus y miró a Hermione – ¿tu quieres tomar un café, o visitar a Ron? – Hermione iba a contestar pero no pudo.

- Descuida Remus, - dijo Ginny sin sacar los ojos de su hasta ahora esposo, quien se movía incómodo en el sillón. – puedes quedarte para escuchar lo que tengo que decirle a Harry.

- Ginny… - dijo levantándose de su sillón – no pensé que…

- ¿Vendría? – sonrió – ya lo creo que no lo tenías pensado… acabo de toparme con tu "no pensamiento" – Harry recordó a Romilda y cerró los ojos resignado.

- Ginny… puedo explicártelo…

- No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus patéticas excusas, Harry… - miró a Remus – Agradezco que estés aquí.

- Bueno, yo he estado…

- No te preocupes, Remus… como te dije te lo agradezco ya que me ahorras el tiempo que iba a perder buscándote – sonrió – como sabes, el contrato vinculante terminó a la cero hora de hoy – Harry sintió una gota de sudor frío, bajar por su nuca, y se preparó para lo peor… tenía la leve impresión de que todo lo que hubiera soñado se estaba esfumando rapidamente… - y según lo que reza el contrato en una de sus cláusulas, una vez que se cumpla el plazo del matrimonio… ya nada nos une a Harry y a mi – al decir esto, sintió un vuelco en el estómago pero trató de dejarlo a un lado. Tenía rabia, dolor, odio, y aun recordaba la cara de satisfacción de Romilda al refregarle el dinero que le daba su amante. – por lo tanto… – agregó acercándose a la puerta para largarse de ese lugar – que quede en claro que quiero que te encargues de los papeles del divorcio...

- Ginny… - Remus dijo – hay procedimientos y reglas que hay que seguir para…

- ¡No me vengas con el estúpido papeleo!! – abrió la puerta – quiero, al término de esta semana estar divorciada de este…- lo miró – señor – dijo con asco. Miró a su cuñada – muévete Hermione, ya nada nos retiene aquí… - su amiga salió casi corriendo para no contrariarla.

- Ginny… entiende que… - Remus trató de apaciguarla, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

- Ah, y una cosa mas… - dijo mirando a Harry – por alguna tonta razón del destino, anhelé la esperanza de tener un hijo contigo y Neville, sabiendo que… bueno, tenía deseos de ser madre me dio una poción para la fertilidad… - Harry abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, esa declaración lo había dejado en shock – y creí que nuestro tiempo en el Caribe iba a hacer el milagro que tanto quería- suspiró - pero me equivoqué – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Harry quiso reconfortarla, pero siguió estático sabiendo que su Ginny, lo menos que quería de él era consuelo – aunque por obra nuevamente del destino, el milagro ocurrió aquí…- lo miró a los ojos – Estoy embarazada… pero te aseguro que ni mi hijo, ni yo te necesitamos en absoluto. – sin decir nada mas porque las lágrimas la harían sucumbir, cerró la puerta. Remus se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, anonadado, y luego miró a Harry.

- ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? – Harry no contestó. Aun estaba asimilando lo que realmente había dicho su esposa… pero cuando al fin se había dado cuenta, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y ella se había marchado.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Les dije que era tan largo que tenia que cortarlo!! Se dieron cuenta? queda solo uno, y aun estoy pensando en hacer el epilogo… día de San Valentín, pásenla bien, y dejen reviews… se que algunas creen que estos capítulos han estado un poco como tirados de los pelos y las entiendo, en algunos párrafos yo lo siento así, pero al menos reconfórtense de saber que falta uno y si puedo un epilogo y todo acaba…

No me maten por la forma en que lo termine, tengo que mantener la incógnita! Aun puedo cambiar de opinión! será final feliz o no? Y si no es feliz, habrá secuela? Esperen y verán!!

Pueden insultar a la yegua de Romilda, les aseguro que no iba a traerla nuevamente, pero bueno, vio la oportunidad y entró!

La escena sexual, fue un tanto brusca… después de leerla me dije, yo escribi eso, y luego dije ¡Si, supérenla y sigan con su vida! Bueno es lo que hay!

Saludos Silvia ( follow me on twitter! Same nickname!)


	34. capitulo 33

**Too late, too late, I know, but what you see it's what you get!**

**Hola a todos, rapidito y sin demora, les dejo mi capitulo. Tengo problemas con mi computador otra vez, así que llevare a arreglarlo, as soon as posible ( si, estoy aprendiendo algunas frasecitas!!)**

**Gracias por los comentarios y perdon por la espera… ya queda solo un capitulon largo y el epilogo… o quizas haga un capitulo corto… aun no me decido. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Rociradcliffe, que me manda mensajes por el FACE, que me dan risa y me alegran! A Oscarlos, que me hizo conocer a Federico Moccia y que ahora los adoro "Scussa…!" jajaja.**

**A Zafiro, que hace meses que no tengo una apropiada conversación con ella.**

**A mis perros que no me dejan de jorobar para que juegue con ellos…**

**Y a todos los que me siguen tanto por la pagina del pajarito (twitter) como por la de la cara (FACE… You know)**

**Ahora les dejo el CAPIT…espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 33**

Solo él podía tener la maldita mala suerte de que, el día en que jamás pensaste volver a ver a tu amante, ella aparezca, y en ese mismo día, tu mujer y ella se cruzan el camino arruinando la maldita sensación de seguridad conyugal que habías logrado después de muchas idas y venidas con tu esposa, y mas que nada con las inmensas meteduras de pata, o equivocaciones que habías cometido en aras de una venganza que nunca tuvo razón de ser. Pero ahí estaba, sentado, tratando de acomodar los pensamientos y tratando de entender que era lo absurdo que había hecho para que Ginny, rogara por el divorcio… Hacía meses que no veía a Romilda, pero hoy tenía que aparecer la muy perra, y si bien la intención de su ex-amante era con absoluta claridad retomar su relación, él no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Y justo en ese preciso momento de despedida final, de alivio por la partida de Romilda… aparece Ginny y todo se confunde. ¡Dicho de un modo mas preciso, ella lo confunde todo! Pensaba Harry. ¿Ginny no podía entender que su vida era sólo para ella? ¿Que no había ninguna amante, ni nunca la habría mientras ella estuviera a su lado? ¿Acaso no podía vislumbrar que él la amaba únicamente a ella? Según su masculino entender, el que no se diera cuenta de eso, sería un bruto, en caso de ginny una bruta… hermosa, pero bruta al fin. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, entendía que Ginny estaba en su derecho de dudar de su amor… y tenía varias razones para ello: primero, por las actitudes pasadas, violenta, la más poderosa; segundo por la artillería verbal constante que emitía en contra de ella; tercero y por sobre todas las razones, nunca había tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba…

Nada lo había preparado para la noticia que su adorada esposa le había soltado así sin más. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo… Miró a su amigo que movía la boca y abría los ojos tratando de hacerlo razonar, pero no escuchaba nada. Estaba como en una enorme burbuja que le evitaba escuchar los sonidos. Trataba de hacerlo, pero no podía. Tenía en su cabeza un extraño sonido que se repetía sin cesar, parecido a un latido, que aumentaba el volumen a medida que se iba dando cuenta de la realidad. Su mujer, la única mujer que realmente había amado en su vida, estaba esperando un hijo suyo… y lo abandonaba. Lo dejaba solo y se llevaba su hijo… un hijo que él había estado deseando desde el momento en que la vio con su ahijado en brazos… un bebé que rogaba cada instante después del momento de amor con su mujer. Un niño que existía, y que con solo saber de su existencia, ya amaba con locura; y que por culpa de un estúpido malentendido lo vería de lejos… y eso sería con suerte, si Ginny lo dejaba algún día verlo y compartirlo.

Ese pensamiento y los sacudones que su amigo y confidente, le estaba profiriendo, lo hicieron reaccionar. Bueno, eso y la tremenda cachetada que Remus le dio en plena mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – le dijo Remus – ¡maldita sea Harry, si la dejas ir así, habrás cometido el peor error de tu vida! ¡Levántate y no la dejes escapar otra vez!

- Déjame… - dijo quitándole las manos, y sin esperar a un reproche mas, salió disparado de su asiento, saltando por encima de su escritorio con tanta mala suerte que resbaló en la maldita alfombra, que lo hizo trastabillar y terminar sentado en el suelo. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Con suerte podía alcanzarla en el elevador… si no ya tendría tiempo de hablar y convencerla en cuando estuviera en su casa. Si no la convencía por las buenas, quizás alguna amenaza podría con el asunto, al menos por el momento. Sonrió… esta vez no iba a dejar que su temperamental mujercita, lo separara de lo que mas amaba.

Ya todo había terminado… si tenía que ser honesta, y recordaba esa obra de Shakespeare, _"A buen fin, no hay mal principio"_, podía aplicar la formula al revés… _**"A mal principio, no hay buen fin"**_, y esa sola frase resumía con una gran desilusión, su vida con Harry… mal comienzo y mal final. Trató de contener las lágrimas. Lo amaba… a pesar de todo, y de todos… a pesar de las actitudes hoscas, de las palabras, de la frialdad de las primeras épocas, a pesar de todo, lo amaba y con ello abrigaba la esperanza de una vida colmada de felicidad. Los días de vacaciones, habían sido una luz de esperanza, un continuo ilusionarse. Y a pesar de que al volver, las cosas no habían sido lo mismo que en las calidas jornadas en esas tierras caribeñas, todavía mantenía encendida una llamita pequeña que le daba esperanza por un futuro alegre y duradero. Una esperanza que fue borrada de un plumazo al ver a Romilda pavonearse feliz con su renovado estatus de amante y darse cuenta al fin, que de parte de Harry nada había cambiado y como acababa de comprobar con mucho dolor, no cambiaría jamás. Maldijo el momento en que bajó la guardia y él logró confundirla y a consecuencia, enamorarla. Desde el momento en que su marido le ofreciera el trato, ella nunca tuvo intención de amarlo como lo llegó a hacerlo. Su objetivo siempre fue soportar el año, aguantar el tornado que le deparaba la convivencia con ese demonio, y salir son vida… quizás un poco lastimada, pero al menos viva. Pero había cometido la torpeza de soñar, de creer, de ilusionarse… de enamorarse. Había vivido, había creído, había amado… Y si bien sabía que ella no había hecho fácil la convivencia, después de descubrir el amor, había perdonado y había pedido perdón; creía haberlo dado todo… y ahora no tenía nada. No, suspiró al llegar al pasillo, y pensar mejor las cosas. No se iba de esa vida con las manos vacías… su hijo era el único aliciente de ese matrimonio falaz…

Ginny aporreaba las teclas del elevador que se empeñaba en tardar más de lo usual. Hermione la miraba intensamente y Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que si soltaba alguna frase a favor de Harry, abriría la puerta con sus uñas y la lanzaría sin contemplaciones, por el hueco del ascensor. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Pensó en el futuro de ahora en más. Harry a pesar de ser el tipo más insufrible y odioso de toda Inglaterra, era el padre de su hijo, y por lo tanto tenía derechos… derechos que a pesar de todo lo vivido con él, iba a respetar. Lo mas doloroso del asunto, era que durante el resto de su vida, tendría que convivir con la presencia de Harry padre, lejos de ella; y a pesar de todo, de su decisión de separarse, la única verdad en este momento era el hijo que tendría, fruto de ambos, y el inmenso amor que sentía por Harry mas allá del dolor. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que nunca iba a dejar de amarlo. Desgraciado corazón traicionero…

- Ginny… - Hermione tanteó el terreno – ¿quieres que llame a Ron?

- No – dijo aun golpeando los botones del ascensor – ¡maldito artefacto muggle! - chilló – cuando quieres que venga rápido, se tarda…

- Ginny – Hermione le tomó el brazo y la obligó a que la mirara – ¿estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?

- Si – volvió la mirada hacia el elevador – y te pido que por favor no digas nada… - ahogó un sollozó, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta metálica que le devolvía su imagen. – ¡Maldita sea ábrete de una vez!

- Deberías por lo menos haberlo escuchado… - Ginny la miró incrédula. Hermione, se encogió de hombros – ¡al menos para ver que te iba a decir!! – Ginny iba a contestar pero su amiga la interrumpió – Ya sé, pero le soltaste lo del bebé así sin mas…. Yo creo que aun no cae…

- ¡Me importa una mierda, si cae o no! – suspiró. No tenía derecho de enojarse con su amiga – Hermione, me importa muy poco Harry en este momento – apoyó su cabeza en el frío metal de la puerta – yo…

- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo su amiga preocupada.

- Me duele la cabeza… y el corazón, y… y… - las pestañas no soportaron el peso de las lágrimas y gruesas gotas resbalaron por las mejillas – quiero salir de aquí…

- Iré a ver a Ron… -dijo ella – y no me importa que no te guste la idea… estás tan pálida – el sonido de una campanilla le anunció la llegada del elevador. Dando un pequeño saltito, Ginny entró y se apoyó en la pared contraria, mirando a su amiga. – mírate estas a punto de derrumbarte, y no tengo intenciones de sostenerte sola. Estás muy gorda… - Ginny sonrió débilmente.

- No lo hagas Hermione… ya se me pasará... es normal…

- Si, pero…

- Por favor, no metas a Ron en esto… sabes lo sobreprotector que es…

- No dirá nada, si es tu decisión, Ginny. – dijo en tono de reproche. Ginny no tenía que ser adivina para saber que Hermione pensaba que Harry tenía derecho a ser escuchado. Ron pensaría exactamente lo mismo que su mujer.

- Adora a Harry, Hermione… - dijo con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

- Si, pero más te adora a ti – Hermione entró y le limpió la cara – ya deberías saberlo… y tu menos que nadie, dudarlo- sonrió con melancolía.

- Si, lo sé… y por eso se apartó de su gran amigo… por ese amor que tiene hacia a mi, y que por alguna razón yo creo no merecer… - Hermione la abrazó.

- De todas maneras, me gustaría decirle...

- No Hermione – levantó la mirada y apretó el botón que la sacaría de ese lugar. Cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, se dio la vuelta, y cerró los ojos. No quería recordar nada de ese lugar. Pero un jadeo de su amiga, la hizo abrir los ojos y darse vuelta. Allí parado, impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran, estaba su esposo, su mirada era completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto. Sus ojos eran profundos lagos oscuros, con una leve aureola verde musgo. La boca estaba recta, casi una línea que no demostraba nada, pero el semblante en conjunto era para temer. La miraba intensamente. Y ella al igual que un cervatillo en frente de su depredador no podía moverse, solo mirar esos ojos, y temblar… y desear, y maldecir, y observar… las manos de su marido apretaban las puertas con fuerza, impidiendo así que se cerraran y con ello que ella escapara. Su camisa se tensaba a la altura de los hombros y la respiración entrecortada, hacían a su imagen completa demoníaca, atemorizante, y aunque no le gustara ese pensamiento en especial, demasiado sensual. Hermione la hizo regresar a la realidad. El ya no era su asunto… o al menos eso esperaba.

- Harry… – jadeó Hermione, entre nerviosa y asustada.

- Sal Hermione… – dijo, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa. El tono de voz bajo, grave, hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca de Ginny, quien a pesar de aparentar seguridad, su cuerpo internamente temblaba como una hoja. Harry había salido de su oficina con la idea de arrodillarse y pedirle que no se fuera… suplicaría a todos los dioses, Ginny incluida, para que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero cuando la vio en el elevador, tan segura de si misma, tan orgullosa, pensó mejor que esa estrategia la dejaría como último recurso. Cuando ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, pudo realmente ver a Ginny de manera completa. En la oficina, no había tomado real dimensión de la situación. Ahora, de pie frente a ella, podía ver su pelo más brillante, sus ojos más vivaces, aunque estuvieran llenos de lágrimas y su vientre, con un pequeño bultito que asomaba a través de la tela del vestido. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Y se juró a si mismo que solo muerto se alejaría de ellos. Nadie iba a lograr separarlos, ni siquiera esa pequeña mujer que lo miraba llena de rabia.

- Harry no creo… - intentó decir su amiga, pero él la interrumpió.

- No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Hermione… - Sacó una mano de las puertas y le abrió paso – te estoy diciendo que te vayas… quiero hablar con mi mujer… a solas.

- ¡No tengo más nada que hablar contigo! – chilló Ginny. El no le hizo caso y miró a su amiga.

- Ahora Hermione… y no me hagas perder la paciencia. – Hermione miró a su amiga, y esta asintió un tanto abatida. Ella salió, pero se dio vuelta mirándolo con reproche.

- Llamaré al Ron… – dijo resuelta – Harry, te juro que llamaré a Ron si…

- Puedes llamar A Scotland Yard, si quieres – dijo sereno, y dando un paso entró al elevador. Para desesperación de Hermione y Ginny las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse – eso no va a detener mi intención de charlar con la señora… - fue lo último que Hermione escuchó cuando las puertas se cerraron completamente.

Ginny estaba nerviosa, y asustada. No sabía que iba a decirle Harry y como iba a reaccionar. Su semblante estaba tenso, serio y no dejaba de mirarla. Acariciando a su bebé suavemente, respiró profundamente y lo enfrentó. La mirada de Harry bajó hacia donde estaba su mano, y su semblante se aflojó.

- ¿Es verdad?

- Que pregunta estúpida haces… - dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Solo quiero que me digas si es verdad lo que gritaste en mi oficina…

- Que… - dijo haciéndose la tonta.

- Estás – carraspeó – ¿vas a tener un bebé?- Ella bufó mientras le señalaba su vientre.

- ¿Que crees, que esto es por indigestión?

- Ginevra… - dijo él un tono bajo. Ella tragó saliva.

- Si… - dijo y luego lo encaró – y me imagino que no vas a dudar que sea tuyo…

- No, claro que no… no tengo… dudas.

- Bien… pero de verdad no es que me importe – él la miró – el que lo dudes o no… quiero decir, no necesito que lo creas o no – Harry arqueó la ceja, sin entender – no te necesitamos para nada. – le soltó secamente.

- Primero cuando hables de mi hijo…

- Nuestro – lo corrigió con los dientes apretados.

- Bien… cuando hables de _nuestro hijo_, no tienes derecho a decir que él no me necesita… no se trata de que tu quieras o no soportarme, Ginny – dijo serio – aquí solo interesa el bienestar del bebé.

- Si, claro… - dijo riendo – por eso te encuentras con tu "vieja amiguita", ¿verdad? ¡Por el bienestar de mi hijo! – terminó chillando.

- Si me dejaras que te explique… - ella bufó - ¡No me he juntado con nadie! – dijo él perdiendo los nervios – y no deberías gritar, podría hacerle mal al bebé…

- ¡Vete al diablo! – volvió a gritar. – ¿ahora te preocupas no?

- ¿Querías ese bebé, no?

- ¡Claro que si! digo fue sorpresa… bueno no al principio porque en verdad quería, pero luego no se dio y después si… pero… ¡Si, lo quiero! – maldecía la manera en que la miraba… solo lograba confundirla y que de sus labios saliera cualquier incoherencia.

- ¡Igual yo! – esa declaración descolocó a Ginny. De todas las frases que esperaba, esa era la última que podría esperar de Harry. Suspiró profundamente y acarició a su bebé, tratando de buscar la serenidad que en ese mismo momento la presencia de su marido le quitaba. Harry no fue ajeno a este movimiento y acercándose a ella, intentó acariciar el vientre materno, pero Ginny se apartó hacia el rincón del elevador.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si…

- ¿No necesitas nada? – dijo preocupado.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres, Harry? – él la miró a los ojos.

- No voy a aceptar nuestro divorcio así como así. - Aseveró- No voy a marcharme esta vez, solo porque tú lo exiges Ginevra. – suspiró, ya lo había dicho. Solo debía esperar la respuesta de Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me escuchaste… no voy a aceptar el divorcio, mi hijo va a nacer en el seno de una familia legítima. Al amparo de los cuidados que su padre y su madre le darán… y de su amor, claro está.

- ¿Legitima? – rió Ginny – ¡dime cuando esta farsa de matrimonio se volvió legítimo! – chilló – ¿fue cuando me casé contigo para salvar a mis padres? ¿O quizás cuando me obligaste a tener sexo contigo para que el tratamiento se lleve a cabo?

- Ginny, no sabes…

- O quizás fue cuando por un asunto de hombría, casi me matas...

- ¡Ya demasiado me reprocho a mi mismo por esa estupidez y creo que en este último tiempo te he demostrado que solo fue un error!! Lamenté día a día, el haberme atrevido a ofenderte, y mucho mas el haberte puesto una mano encima, pero si examinas todo lo que sucedió después, te darás cuenta que…

- ¿De qué me daré cuanta, Harry? ¿Que cambiaste?

- No puedo cambiar, y tu sabes bien que no soy una persona violenta… dios sabe que me sacas de quicio cada dos segundos pero aun así…

- ¡No voy a cambiar de opinión respecto a nuestro divorcio! – el elevador llegó al lobby del edificio. Cuando ella iba a salir, él la tomó del brazo – ¡suéltame!

- No voy a darte el divorcio… y si te atreves a pedirlo jamás firmaré ningún papel… mi hijo será un Potter y tendrá a sus padres casados y dandole amor…

- Mentiroso… – dijo ella dandole un bofetón. Harry soportó el golpe, y ella volvió a darle otro –dices que quieres tener la imagen de familia feliz… ¿que le dirás a tu hijo cuando vea a tus putas pidiéndote dinero por cada revolcón que le das? – Se soltó, y salió de ese pequeño espacio que casi lograba asfixiarla.

- ¡No he terminado contigo!

- ¡Me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decirme!! – la gente que transitaba en abarrotado lobby los miraba atónitos… - ¡quiero salir de aquí, ahora! ¡Voy a buscar mi automóvil y no volverás a verme nunca mas!

- No vas a hacerlo… - dijo sereno aunque firme en su voz – porque no vas a volver a manejar. – Ginny se detuvo y tratando de serenarse, se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Si, tu y cuantos mas van a detenerme? – dijo desafiante.

- Vamos a ver… – llamó al conserje. Un hombre bajo, con aspecto de echar a perder cada cosa que cae en sus manos, se acercó al llamado de su jefe - Quiero… escuche bien lo que voy a decirle, porque no quiero equivocaciones ni malentendidos. El auto de la señora permanecerá en el estacionamiento del edificio- Ginny abrió los ojos sin poderlo creer – nadie tiene permiso a devolvérselo sin mi consentimiento… ¿está claro, señor…? – arqueó una ceja interrogante.

- Kloves… - dijo el portero del edificio con una voz temblorosa – Steve Kloves…

- Bien señor kloves, espero que haga bien su trabajo y que mi orden sea transmitida a todos…

- Como usted quiera…

- Como así debe ser… - Ginny no soporto más y se deshizo de su agarre.

- ¡Suéltame de una vez! – lo fulminó con su mirada.

- No te pongas violenta y te enfurezcas… puede hacerle mal al bebé.

- ¿Sabes lo que le hace mal al bebe? ¡TU!! Aléjate de mi y de mi hijo… - se dirigió hacia una sala de espera al lado de los elevadores, donde sabía que había unas chimeneas destinadas a la red flu, transporte mágico que utilizaban algunos magos que trabajaban en la compañía.

- Aunque quieras, no voy a hacerlo… y no te conviene litigar conmigo Ginny – ella se dio vuelta, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos con sus uñas.

- No me amenaces Potter…

- No tienes manera de vivir sin mi… - dijo sereno.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – lo desafió.

- ¿Quieres perder? – respondió, aceptando el desafío.

- Aléjate de mi vida…

- No lo haré… - suspiró - No quiero pelear contigo Ginevra – dijo serio – sabes bien que llevarías las de perder… mi hijo no estaría mejor mas que con nosotros… juntos…

- Ya te dije que no voy a vivir en una maldita mentira… no voy a soportar fingir ser feliz, cuando tu estás… ¡follando con quien sabe que puta!!

- Bien, quieres el divorcio… ¿y cómo vas a vivir?

- Trabajaré… ¡no será la primera vez que lo haga! ¡No nací dependiendo de tu dinero!

- ¿Dónde trabajarás, si puede saberse?

- Eh… puedo volver al ministerio... – dijo dubitativa.

- ¡No te aceptarán! – dijo tranquilo – tu ocupaste el lugar de tu padre, y ahora él, que ya está mejor, volverá a trabajar… no hay lugar para ti en el ministerio… y sabes perfectamente que una mujer separada es mal vista en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Maldito código moralista de mierda!! – rugió – Aun así, puedo trabajar en el mundo muggle – él se acercó amenazante.

- Nunca dejaré que trabajes… porque no vas a trabajar para nadie, si yo no lo permito… y sin trabajo, no vas a creer a quien pueden darle la custodia del bebé… más cuando la persona que pide la custodia ha salvado al mundo mágico del mas grande mago tenebroso que haya existido. Y a quien estiman tanto que le han ofrecido una plaza en el Wizzengamot… apuesta eso Ginny… ¿a quien crees que darán la razón?

- Maldito seas...

- ¿Tu quieres jugar rudo? Bien, hazlo… pero ten en cuenta algo muy importante, preciosa… – la miró – yo también puedo…

- Le pediré a mis hermanos que me ayuden…

- No olvides que todos tus hermanos, dependen de mi… - Ginny lo miró y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de tal manera que Harry maldijo en silencio. Pero ella tenía la culpa de que él actuara de esa manera. Estaba convencido de que nunca sería capaz de quitarle el bebe… pero ella lo hincaba, y Harry no iba a dejarse manejar como hace años ella lo hizo.

- Lo sé - arrojó polvos flu, y saltó hacia la chimenea – y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo… "numero 12 de Grimmauld Place"! – dijo en voz alta, tan rápidamente que, cuando harry trató de detenerla, una explosión y un humo verde, le tapó los pulmones y lo dejó arañando el aire. Pero maldita sea si ella se iba a quedar con la última palabra.

Ginny llegó a duras penas a su casa. Dobby corrió a ayudarla cuando un mareo la hizo arrodillarse y apoyarse en el sofá. Ella le pidió que la dejara sola, mientras trataba de serenarse, poniendo la frente en uno de los almohadones. Él no podía hacerle eso. No sería capaz de quitarle a su hijo…. Harry solo estaba tratando de hacerla temer, y lograr su cometido de tenerla en un puño… pero de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, tembló desde la cabeza a los pies… no podría vivir sin su hijo.

Cuando estaba a punto de sofocarse, unos fuertes brazos la levantaron y la hicieron sentarse. Ella abrió los ojos, para ver esos ojos verdes, brillantes, embriagadores, que la miraban con preocupación. Suspiró. No tendría que haber dicho en voz alta su destino. Merlín sabía que no era muy buena en los hechizos no verbales…

- ¡Dobby trae un vaso con agua! – gritó Harry, mientras se sentaba cerca de su mujer. Ella se alejó instantáneamente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. El elfo apareció con el pedido y con una sola mirada de su amo desapareció. - Si te sientes mal, podemos llamar a un doctor. – agregó intranquilo.

- Sanador… - dijo secamente – y no necesito nada… Es un síntoma normal…

- Ginny…

- No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo… solo vine a recoger mis cosas.

- No voy a divorciarme Ginny – dijo el suavemente – no voy a dejar que te alejes… ni a ti, ni al bebé.

- Por favor… - dijo suplicante.

- Por favor tu… - dijo sereno, tratándola con suavidad.

- No es justo para… - sollozó – no puedo vivir aquí. – lo miró – ¿no entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que vivamos en armonía, cuando tu no eres feliz… cuando tu estás muy bien rodeado de… de tus mujeres, que…?

- No tengo ninguna mujer… no la he tenido desde que nos casamos… ¿por qué siempre tienes que dudar?

- ¡Porque tu me has dado siempre motivos! – dijo aceptando el vaso de agua y bebiendo un sorbo – tus salidas, tus llegadas tardes… ¡no solo ahora, sino al principio!

- Nunca te engañé… si me dieras tiempo de explicarte… - Ginny parecía no escuchar.

- ¡Siempre lo has hecho! – dijo terca – tu exigiste fidelidad pero no eres capaz de ser fiel, ni a tus actos ni a tus palabras. Ni…

- Siempre te he sido fiel… solo déjame explicarte…

- ¿Así que siempre fiel, eh?- susurró- ¿Y que me dices del dinero que le diste a Romilda?

- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo levantándose y yendo a la chimenea. Apoyó la frente en la repisa y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo difícil? Solo tenía que decirle que la amaba, pero ella nunca lo creería – Ginny… - la miró – solo voy a decirte que nunca he tenido nada con Romilda, desde que me exigiste no verla, ¿lo recuerdas? ni siquiera desde antes… desde que me casé contigo no he tenido nada que ver con ella, ni con ninguna mujer. Yo si puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo porque recuerdo esa tarde en la oficina la manera en que me convenciste, y cuanto me gusto que me convencieras – Ginny sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, también recordando aquel dulce interludio en el escritorio de su esposo.

- Y aun así… - murmuró…

- No fue nada premeditado... no tenía una cita con ella, como supones… ella vino a verme porque necesitaba dinero. Al parecer no le van bien las cosas… yo no iba a darle nada, pero Remus me convenció que no debía ser tan… hijo de puta. Que por alguna razón yo la había usado y no podía dejarla en la calle…

- ¿Y le diste dinero? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No, le presté el dinero… a cambio de un trabajo y una vivienda, en Estados Unidos… - ella suspiró. – ella no forma parte de mi vida Ginny, hace tiempo que no la veía… no necesitaba de ella, Ginny… te tengo a ti.

- Mentira… - dijo dolida – no soy nada para ti…

- Eres todo para mi, Ginny. – dijo dibujando una calida sonrisa. Ginny lo miro un instante con la boca abierta.

- No te creo… - croó.

- Te amo – Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero ya lo había dicho. Se había convencido que la única manera de tenerla solo seria posible comenzando a sincerarse… si con esa declaración ella no aceptaba quedarse, bien, aún le quedaba la extorsión. Sonrió esperanzado. Ella sintió el estómago dar una voltereta, pero al tiempo se serenó. Si esas palabras fueran ciertas… pero sabía que eran solo una treta para convencerla. Sonrió internamente. Al menos ahora Harry no utilizaba el chantaje para lograr sus propósitos. – mírame Ginny – ella levantó la mirada. A Harry le dolía el corazón de ver esos enormes ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, le acarició la mejilla, y acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja. – nunca… no…

- Harry, por favor, no es necesario que mientas…

- No es una mentira Ginny – dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. – Te amo… te he amado quien sabe desde cuando. – ella se removió incómoda – te he amado desde la escuela, desde que de un día para el otro te convertiste en la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts… - ella lo miró sin creer – Cho tenía razón al tenerte rabia… – agregó sonriendo. Ginny tragó en seco, al verlo sonreír tan sensualmente, lo odiaba cuando le hacía subir sus pulsaciones con un perezoso movimiento de la comisura izquierda de la boca – no podía dejar de estar cerca de ti… y siempre la arrastraba a los lugares que tu frecuentabas… la dejé por ti. – su sonrisa, desapareció tras una mueca cargada de tristeza. Ginny también maldijo esa expresión, era más sensual que la anterior. - Pero cuando iba a decírtelo te vi con Malfoy… - bajó la mirada – ahí fue cuando me rompiste el corazón por primera vez…

- Yo no…

- Y después lo rompiste otra vez, y otra vez, con tus rechazos, tus insultos… y la última vez, con tu acusación… me alejaste de todo y de todos… pero de eso no tienes ninguna culpa Ginny. La culpa es toda mía. Si yo hubiera dicho alguna vez lo que sentía por ti…

- Yo no tenía derecho a hacerte eso… independientemente del hecho que sintieras algo por mí.

- Pero yo lo hice, y después de unos años, te me apareces, buscando mi ayuda… y yo vi la oportunidad de vengarme… - rió melancólico – pero me mentía a mi mismo.- le tomó las manos - lo único que quería era tenerte para mí… y te tuve. – subió sus manos en una caricia lenta hacia los hombros, enviándoles descargas a sus hormonas. Ginny sabía que si seguía por ese camino iba a sucumbir, muy a pesar de ella misma –… te tengo ginny, y esta vez no voy a perderte por quedarme callado… - la abrazó brevemente - Te amo, y quiero continuar con esto. Empezaremos de cero si tu lo deseas… tenemos al bebe Ginny, ¿Acaso nuestro hijo no merece el intento?

- No se trata de intentar Harry… – dijo a punto de estallar en lágrimas. las palabras de Harry, la dejaban exhausta, la hacían temblar, desear, ilusionarse, pero no debía ser verdad… ¡no podían serlo! De seguro era un ardid, para lograr su cometido… aun así, muy dentro de su cuerpo podía sentir, esa llamita encendida. Suspiró – Simplemente se trata de que no existe confianza.

- ¡Yo confío en ti!

- Pero yo no – dijo – y también se trata de amor…

- Yo te amo – dijo él, tratando de refutar todos sus argumentos.

- Yo… - bajó la mirada. Qué hacer, decirle sería darle las llaves de su vida – yo… no quiero seguir en un matrimonio lleno de dudas, de discusiones…

- No discutiremos… te amo, ¿eso no vale nada?

- Pero yo… - lo miró a los ojos – yo no te amo… - él sintió que su corazón se detenía un instante, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no era una gran mentirosa. El temblor de la voz y sus ojos esquivos, le dijeron que esa declaración no era ciento por ciento verdadera.

- Mientes – dijo sonriendo, e inyectándose confianza.

- No, no miento…no te amo… y no creo… – Harry la besó. Fue un tanto brusco al principio, pero luego suavizó los labios, tratando de seducirla, de convencerla, de hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran puros, al igual que ese beso. Ginny trató de separarse presa de la desesperación, pues si ese beso duraba mas, ella sucumbiría; pero Harry no la dejó, la tomó del mentón, mientras su otra mano, fue acariciando el brazo derecho, hasta posarse suavemente en el vientre. Este suave movimiento la hizo reaccionar y separarse – no lo hagas… - dijo sofocada y colorada. El sonrió.

- No me importa que no me ames, Ginny… por ahora… – Ella abrió los ojos – puedo ofrecer a esta familia amor por los dos.

- ¿No te das cuenta que no te quiero?

- Si me quieres… – argumentó en un tono demasiado confiado – sé que me amas… nunca querrías tener un hijo mío, si no sintieras algo por mi…

- No estés tan convencido… ¡que sienta algo por ti, no significa que te ame!

- Está bien… no me amas – dijo tranquilo – ¡pero acabas de decir que sientes algo por mí! – sonrió – de eso al amor solo hay un…

- ¡Por favor, Harry! – dijo levantándose – estoy cansada, y no quiero seguir hablando por hablar… suspiró - Todo esto es… tan absurdo…

- No – dijo levantándose y abrazándola angustiado - nunca digas que nuestro futuro es absurdo. Nunca he tenido una familia real Ginny… ¿no crees que vale la pena intentarlo? Yo quiero tener una familia contigo… y también con nuestro hijo… no puedes ser tan cruel y negarnos la posibilidad de ser felices solo porque crees no amarme.

- No te amo – dijo a punto de perder los nervios.

- No, tu me amas, solo que no confías en mi… y aunque me duela entiendo tu desconfianza; pero por favor, antes de decidir cualquier cosa, piénsalo ¿Si? – le tomó las manos y las besó – no me abandones otra vez – dijo con los ojos verdes como pozos de agua a punto de desbordarse – no me separes de lo que mas amo otra vez… no podría soportarlo.

- Estoy cansada – dijo con la voz estrangulada por la tristeza – quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya a dormir… necesito pensar bien que voy a hacer, Harry.

- Haz lo que desees… no voy a molestarte, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras. – Ginny se soltó de su agarre – le diré a Dobby que te mande un chocolate caliente, ¿si? – Ella no contestó. No podía aguantar más esa mirada dulce. A pesar de que la conmovía hasta los huesos su declaración y su actitud, aun tenía miedo… era un miedo injustificado, pensaba mientras subía lentamente las escaleras, con la atenta mirada de Harry a sus espaldas. Podía sentirlo, en el escalofrío que le recorría la columna, y que le hacía tener deseos de suplicarle que la acompañara… pero también estaba ese latido fuerte, en el pecho que le decía que desconfiara de sus palabras.

Llegó a su habitación y sin muchos preámbulos se recostó en la amplia cama. Aquella que fue testigo de tantas entregas, de tanto calor y de tantos suspiros. Ella fue la única testigo de la primera vez, de sus sueños, de sus tristezas, de su dolor. Trató de ahogar las lágrimas con la almohada, pero no pudo. Miró cada rincón de su cuarto y todo de alguna manera le recordaba a él. Harry le había dicho que la amaba y que quería un futuro, juntos. También le había dicho que Romilda era historia… pero aun así… Se levantó lentamente y se acercó al tocador. Allí estaban sus joyas, aquellas que le regalara su marido.

El collar de esmeraldas, le recordaba el interludio en el automóvil… el rubí a su noche en el Caribe… el anillo de diamante, su primera vez… y la tobillera… suspiró mientras acariciaba la delicada pieza. Harry le había dicho que la pulsera en el tobillo significaba la unión de dos lamas en una. Y quizás sea cierto, pensó mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre. Ellos habían logrado el milagro de hacerse uno y con ella dar vida a un nuevo ser… sonrió.

Se fue a acostar con una decisión en mente… solo que esperaría hasta la mañana, para darle mayor lucidez a su decisión.

Harry, demasiado demacrado a causa de un mal sueño, se levantó de su cama, y caminó lentamente hacia la ducha. Mientras el agua hacía milagros con su cansado cuerpo, pensaba en el futuro que le deparaba. Sabía que Ginny lo amaba… bien, decir amar no era ser sincero. Sonrió. Ginny había dicho que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Y si sabía jugar sus cartas, estaba seguro que pronto formarían una familia feliz. Pensó en su hijo. Ese pequeñito ser, que crecía cobijado en el vientre de esa mujer tan hermosa… su mujer. Mientras se jabonaba el cabello, fantaseaba en como sería su hijo. Cuánto de él y cuánto de Ginny tendría… en realidad, no le importaba mucho como fuera, solo quería tener la oportunidad de no perderse cada etapa del embarazo. No quería perderse el crecimiento del vientre de su mujer, mimarla, darle con todos sus gustos y por sobre todas las cosas amarla y hacerla feliz. El deseo de ver nacer a su hijo lo hizo dar un suspiro que casi lo ahoga con el agua de la regadera. Lo imaginaba con su cabello… bien, los Potter siempre tenían el cabello negro y desparejo. Se jabonó sus rodillas… sonrió. ¿Tendría su hijo esas rodillas nudosas? O tendría pecas como su madre… deseo que fuera una mezcla de ambos. Pero más que nada, se dijo mientras apagaba la ducha y se secaba vigorosamente, deseaba compartir todas y cada una de esos pensamientos con su amante esposa… ya.

Terminó de cambiarse, y se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Era media mañana cuando apareció en las cocinas pidiéndole a los elfos, una bandeja para sorprender a su esposa con un suculento desayuno en la cama. Si tenía que comenzar a conquistarla, más vale empezar ahora, se dijo sonriente. Ya que Remus siempre decía que Tonks en su estado se devoraba hasta las manijas de las puertas, Ginny no podía ser tan diferente. Cuando el elfo con una gran reverencia le dio la bandeja cargada de alimentos, Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras. La planta alta estaba demasiado silenciosa, cosa que lo hizo temer que su plan se fuera al garete, y que Ginny estuviera durmiendo. Abrió la puerta suavemente y le sorprendió ver la cama deshecha, pero su ocupante no estaba. Dejó la bandeja en una banqueta y, aun sin escuchar ningún sonido, se apresuró hacia el baño preocupado. Bien podía pasar que Ginny estuviera abrazando el inodoro, con vómitos, o podía ser que estuviera desvanecida en la ducha, ya que los síntomas del embarazo eran fuertes en los primeros meses. Cuando abrió la puerta, la blancura de las paredes y el silencio hizo eco en su cabeza, haciéndole saltar el corazón. Ginny no se encontraba en el baño y una sensación de angustia lo hizo respirar con dificultad.

- No… no Ginny – dijo a punto de perder la cordura – tu no puedes hacerme esto… no ahora… por favor, por favor… - Murmuró, desolado. Salió del baño lentamente y sin más que hacer fue hacia el armario. – por favor… por favor, no… - abrió las blancas puertas, y todo su mundo se volvió negro. Faltaba toda su ropa… Cerró las puertas lentamente y se apoyó en el mueble, mirando por toda la habitación… y faltaba ella. Luego, Harry se sentó en la banqueta de su tocador blanco y se tomó la cara. Ginny se había marchado, y eso era una clara muestra de la decisión de su esposa. Se había llevado todo, su hijo, su felicidad y por sobre todas las cosas, su corazón.

* * *

Nota de la autora: comentarios, ya saben donde… si quieren pegarme, usen guantes, porque odio los moretones!

Como habran leido, puse a mi querido Steve "donky" Kloves (dicho en otras palabras, el burro que adapta los libros para el cine) en un papel que lopinta de cuerpo entero... personalmente es el lugar que se merece por ahber defenestrado tan bonita historia... pero en fin, solo es ficcion! De la misma manera que puse a Rowling de secretaria, es solo mis mas sincero homenaje!!

No se cuando pondre el siguiente, espero que pronto, siempre y cuando la puñetera maquina sea rapidamente arreglada!

Me gusto esta cantidad de palabras... es mas facil de corregir... asi que quizas el proximo sea igual!

Besos, y como dijo Forrest Gump _**"That's all I have to say about that"**_

_**Silvia**_


	35. Capitulo 34

**Hola! Antes que nada pido disculpas por todos los meses y años que me he tardado en completar esta historia… Se que esperan un final espectacular, pero en fin… a las pruebas me remito… si querían leer algo, les dejo casi 29 paginas en Word, para que se empachen…**

**Puede resultar redundante en algunos pasajes, pero solo es para dejar remarcado las vivencias y sensaciones de los personajes… lo demás, queda a criterio de ustedes…**

**No me queda nada más que decir, Gracias… A todos los que día a día mes a mes, y año a año, durante los dos años y pico que estuvo latente esta historia, me han dejado sus opiniones, la siguieron, lloraron, se enojaron, les dio ganas de arrancar los monitores y lanzarlos por la pared (a mi me ha pasado, lo confieso), y a los que amaron y odiaron a Ginny y Harry… a los que les gusto, no pudieron dejarla de leer y no estudiaron, a los que no les gustaba la temática, y me dijeron que era un fic horrible (agradezco que sean solo unos pocos), y entiendan, si bien es ficción, cualquier parecido a la realidad, puede suceder… **

**Gracias a las chicas del foro **_**chocolate y menta**_**, que me hicieron una linda entrevista… si pueden aguantar la desilusión, pásense por allí para conocerme un poquito! Jajaja. Y también les agradezco poner un tópico de discusión sobre este fic.**

**A mis adoradas Sandra y vicus de amortentia… gracias por volver… ya se las extrañaba… si pueden pásense y vean que las chicas han vuelto reloaded…**

**A todas las que me siguen en las distintas redes sociales donde tengo cuenta… Gracias. **

**Y también debo darle las gracias alguien que está siempre conmigo, es mi amiga mas incondicional y que me da tremendas satisfacciones cuando la presiono un poco… a mi adorable e inagotable imaginación. ¡Sin ella no saldrían semejantes culebrones! Uno de estos días te sorprendo y te doy un nombre… solo voy a decirte que te soltaré de la pata de la cama, para que vayas a tomar aire y te renueves… es decir que te daré unas breves vacaciones, hasta que vuelvas renovada con otra historia…**

**Bueno me dejo de boludear, y me voy a preparar para el próximo partido de Argentina.**

**Les dijo el capitulón… si se cansan a la mitad, levántense un ratito, estiren las piernas, tómense una gaseosa Light, y vuelvan a la tarea… Espero que les guste. Y si no ya saben ¿ES LO QUE HAY!**

**Capitulo 34**

Fiel a su estilo, Harry no fue a buscarla. Deambuló solo durante todo el día por toda la casa, buscando en cada rincón algún recuerdo que compartiera con Ginny y que lo hiciera creer que aun tenía esperanzas. Se alejo rápidamente de la sala… allí no había nada bueno que rememorar… Después de convencerse que los recuerdos no hacían más que deprimirlo, se arrellanó en un sillón en la biblioteca, cerca de la chimenea y allí permaneció durante al menos toda la jornada. El teléfono sonaba estridentemente dentro de la habitación, pero Harry no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos hablar con nadie… solo a Ginny, pero ella no quería saber nada de él. Al menos con su huida había dado a entender que no aceptaba su amor, y con ello, una vida futura junto a él como familia. Estuvo a punto de romper toda la casa. Todas las reformas que ella realizó y mas que nada su cuarto, donde habían compartido momentos inolvidables. Trató de imaginarse una realidad solo, y la visión no le gustaba para nada. Mas que nada, imaginarse sin su hijo… Ginny no podía hacerle eso. La garganta se le secó de repente al acordarse de su pequeño hijo, que aun no conocía. ¿Ginny sería tan cruel como para alejarlo de él? No lo creía, pero tampoco hubiera creído que ella se marchara… y ahora Harry estaba solo, sin ella, y sin su hijo. Con ganas hubiera querido abrazar su anterior vida otra vez… aquella rodeada de frialdad, de no importarle nada, de no tener conmiseración por nada, ni nadie… de ser cruel, seco, indolente sobre todo lo que aconteciera a su alrededor. Pero ya no podía hacerlo. Ginny había calentado su alma, y su corazón otra vez, y aunque ya roto, este aun latía… y cada vez que pensaba en ella y en su bebé, el desgraciado latía mas fuerte, y hacía sentir aun mas la ausencia.

Remus lo encontró repantigado en el mismo sillón, tres días después que Ginny se marchara. Había estado preocupado, y ante la falta de noticias, aun sabiendo que si se acercaba Harry, de acuerdo a su falta de humor, podría morderlo, no se atemorizó y decidió acercarse. Harry estaba mirando ausente hacia la chimenea, perdido en sus pensamientos. Remus sintió pena por el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Prefería un Harry colérico a este pobre muchacho que se notaba de lejos cuanto sufría. Se sentó en un sillón junto a Harry y esperó a que este rompiera el silencio. Estuvieron callados al menos diez minutos, hasta que Harry se llevó las manos a los ojos y los restregó, por cansancio o quizás tratando de alejar alguna lágrima rebelde que pudiera escaparse. Suspiró lentamente, y miró a Remus.

- No estoy muerto… - dijo roncamente. Estuvo tanto tiempo callado que esas solas palabras le hicieron doler la garganta. Carraspeó.

- Me alegro… – dijo Remus sereno – no teníamos noticias de ti, y pensé…

- No hay nada que pensar Remus… - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón – ¿está todo bien en la empresa?

- ¿Estás bien tú? – contraatacó.

- Si – dijo secamente. – y si la memoria no me falla, te he preguntado sobre la empresa, no sobre mi…

- Harry, no es necesario… - levantó la mano interrumpiendo lo que suponía el sermón característico de Remus.

- Estoy bien... –dijo levantándose – necesito que me traigas los datos del funcionamiento resort… y quiero saber si se han adelantado las obras del resort muggle…. Esa demora, deja nerviosos a mis socios, Remus… Y no quiero tener problemas de dinero por la ineptitud de los responsables del proyecto.

- ¿Es necesario que te preocupes por ese bendito resort justo en este momento? – Harry no soportó más el cuestionario.

- ¡SI, MIERDA QUE SI ES NECESARIO! – dijo golpeando el escritorio con su puño – o me ocupo de mis negocios, o me hundo en el alcohol... – lo miró – como están las cosas, me parece mas sano ocuparme de mi trabajo… ebrio no estaría en mis cabales y podría hacer cualquier cosa…

- ¿Como qué…?

- Como rogar, humillarme a mi mismo… - dijo bajando la voz – y no voy a hacerlo… ya no.

- ¿Vas a ser el mismo estúpido de siempre? – Harry lo miró ofendido – perdóname que te diga esto muchacho, pero creo que tratar de evitar la situación no te servirá de nada, al menos trata de recomponer la relación con…

- Yo no fui el que escapó Remus… no soy yo el que tiene que bajar la cabeza y soportar… - cerro los ojos y suspiró profundamente, para tratar de serenarse un poco, luego los abrió y sonrió apenas moviendo un lado del labio - está bien lo haría, pero ella decidió marcharse de la casa, y por lo que puedo deducir de esa acción, de mi vida… si ella quiere estar sola, bien, no le daré problemas…

- ¿Quieres que inicie los trámites de divorcio?

- No dije eso… no quiero… aun… - lo miró con tristeza – ¿la has visto?

- Si… - Remus lo miró – está en su casa, en la madriguera… – Harry suspiró aliviado.

- Pensé que…

- No tiene otro lugar donde ir al menos por ahora, Harry… y con lo sucedido entre ustedes, agradezco que haya tenido el sentido común de refugiarse en lo de sus padres.

- Tampoco es que nos matamos a golpes o nos insultamos mal, Remus… solo discutimos y pusimos algunas cosas en claro. – Lo miró –bueno al menos yo le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle y le pedí por favor que… - suspiró - ya no importa.

- Bueno… pero con los antecedentes de ambos… - Harry sonrió resignado.

- Entiendo… _"hazte la fama y échate a dormir,"_ ¿no es cierto Remus? - sonrió- Tu aun crees que podría ser violento otra vez con ella… - Remus trató de explicarse pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad – no trates de disculparte, no necesito de tus explicaciones… se lo que piensas, de todas maneras ya no importa. - cerró los ojos - ¿y… cómo está?

- Bien… tan bien como puede estar en esas circunstancias.

- ¿Ella te pidió que iniciaras el…?

- No… aun no.

- Bien… - suspiró – ¿puedes traerme los últimos sondeos del resort? Estoy pensando que sería conveniente que alguno de nosotros volviera al Caribe, para vigilar personalmente la realización de las obras del resort muggle.

- Yo podría...

- No – dijo sereno – Yo soy el principal responsable de este emprendimiento… - se sentó en su silla – creo que sería bueno alejarme un poco de aquí.

- ¿Piensas abandonar todo? ¿Qué hay de Ginny y de tu hijo?

- No pienso abandonar nada… – dijo seguro – solo quiero darle el espacio suficiente para que ella decida. No quiero cometer la locura de ir a buscarla y exigirle que vuelva, o traerla de los pelos o rogarle, suplicarle, lo mejor es alejarse… te lo aseguro…

- Serías capaz…

- Tú más que nadie sabes lo que siento por ella. Lo que tuve que hacer para que ella viniera a mi, Remus… Cuan bajo he caído solo por tener una mirada suya, una sonrisa, una caricia – suspiró nuevamente tratando de no recordar todo lo vivido con su esposa, pero era casi imposible, olvidar la única vez que en su existencia se había sentido realmente vivo… vivo y feliz - … y realmente estoy conteniendo como puedo el temperamento mas primitivo que albergo en mi interior y que me exige ir a buscarla como el peor de los cavernícolas para traerla y obligarla a vivir conmigo y… - suspiró – no soy tan fuerte como crees.

- Has estado en ese sillón más de 24 hs…

- Era eso, o desesperarme y beber, y ahogarme en mi propia desgracia y miseria… he estado meditando… en silencio, tratando de que la casa trajera un sonido que me haga dar cuenta que ella había vuelto… y tratando de encontrar aunque sea una sola manera para que ella decida seguir a mi lado. Pero hasta ahora, por mas que quiera todo lo contrario, creo que la única solución posible es alejarme… ella tiene la respuesta Remus, ella tiene la decisión.

- Harry…

- Si tienes la posibilidad de llegarte hasta la casa de sus padres, por favor dile que no la molestaré… que respeto la decisión que ha tomado - Remus se acercó y le palmeó la espalda – pero que no detendré mi vida por ella. Ya lo hice una vez, y no sirvió de nada. También intenté ser otra persona, mirar la vida como si no me importara nada, pero ahora voy a tener un hijo, no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no puedo ser y… la verdad es que ya no tengo ni ganas de hacerlo.

- ¿Cuando te irás?

- En cuanto vuelva a la empresa y me cerciore de tener todos los datos que te estoy pidiendo – levantó la mirada y le sonrió, pero Remus se dio cuenta que su sonrisa solo estaba a nivel de sus labios. En su mirada Harry solo mostraba dolor – y eso será… ¿cuando?

- ¿No cambias verdad? – Rieron – Tendrás ese informe mañana temprano.

- Bien, en ese caso, sácame un pasaje para dentro de una semana.

- ¿Vuelo en aerolínea muggle? – Preguntó Remus. Él asintió – entonces dame una semana y media, tengo que poner en orden tus papeles, tu pasaporte…

- Okay, pero no más de ese plazo Remus… estando solo en esta casa… siento que me ahogo…

- Puedes ir a casa. Sabes que Dora estará encantada de que, al menos unos días, te acuerdes que tienes un ahijado.

- Lo siento… pero no, mejor me quedo aquí. Teddy me hace acordar que pronto… - bajó la mirada para evitar que su amigo viera sus ojos a punto de explotar. Su hijo… ¿Volvería a verlo? ¿Aceptaría Ginny dejarle formar parte de la vida de su hijo, si lo que le diría a su amigo se concretara?

- Entiendo- dijo Remus - ¿Cuando volverás…? – Harry suspiró. Sabía que a Remus no iba a gustarle nada la respuesta, pero no tenía intenciones de que lo comprendiera.

- Solo quiero un pasaje de ida Remus… - lo miró - no tengo pensado volver, en un futuro concreto. Si Ginny decide apostar a una familia conmigo, sabe donde encontrarme…

- Harry, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer… - dijo un tanto molesto - ¿Que hay de tu hijo… a él también vas a dejarlo atrás? – Maldijo a Remus en silencio. Su hijo no era tema de discusión… su hijo era lo único que le quedaba, lo mas preciado…

- No… - carraspeó para que la emoción de hablar de su hijo no se notara - no voy a discutir ese tema contigo. Mi hijo es lo más preciado… Volveré cuando nazca. Quizás cuando lo tenga en mis brazos por primera vez, cambie de idea y me quede… o quizás Ginny lo deje fuera de nuestro enfrentamiento personal y no lo mantenga como botín de guerra, dejándolo que pase un tiempo conmigo en el Caribe… es un hermoso lugar para que un niño crezca… las olas no son tan grandes… el mar es cálido… la gente es muy servicial…

- Y con sus padres separados y sin comunicación entre ellos, seguramente tu hijo será plenamente feliz – dijo Remus sarcástico.

- Yo crecí sin padres… y creo que a pesar de los tratos de mis tíos, lo hice bien. A pesar de que no quiero hacer futurología con mi hijo, es la vida que le tocara… o no. Ella tiene el poder de que sea así o no…

- Crees que ella querrá…

- No lo sé… lo único que diré es que puedo quedarme solo una larga temporada, o para siempre… - Remus se intranquilizó por esta respuesta – Sabes, he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida en ese lugar… Breves, pero inolvidables. Si ella decide separarse, me quedaré a vivir en el Caribe… y lo de mi hijo lo resolveremos cuando sea conveniente.

- Harry…

- … Y se que tu te ocuparías de todos mis otros negocios como si fuera yo mismo, así que…- lo miró – consígueme por favor el informe y el pasaje. Y dile a Ginny que cualquier cosa que necesite se comunique contigo…

- Solo tú sabes lo que haces…

- Si, solo yo se… y sé que lo mejor por el momento es alejarme…

El otoño había atacado con fuerza los verdes campos que rodeaban la Madriguera. Los pájaros que usualmente despertaban a la casa durante las épocas estivales se preparaban para alejarse hacia el sur, en busca de lugares más cálidos. Los tonos cobres de las copas de los árboles y el tono amarillento de la gramilla, le daban un toque de calidez al parque que solo se rompía por el susurrar del viento frío que parecía vaticinar un invierno triste y desolado. Así se sentía Ginny mirando ese paisaje otoñal desde su ventana, triste y desolada desde que se alejara de la única persona en la que pensaba desde que llegó a refugiarse en la casa de sus padres. La idea de alejarse de Grimmauld Place y más precisamente de Harry, no había resultado tan beneficiosa como pensara, y dos días después ya estaba arrepentido de haber huido sin una explicación. Pero la tristeza que la embargaba era peor, cuando se daba cuenta que Harry no había hecho nada por buscarla.

Recordando el momento en que tomó la iniciativa de irse, había pensado cuando se levantó esa mañana en su cuarto de la casa que compartía con su esposo, que estar allí no la ayudaría a decidirse correctamente. Cada mísero centímetro de esa habitación, y la casa misma, tenían reminiscencias de su vida con Harry… su perfume varonil aun impregnaba las sábanas, su calor y la forma de su cabeza yacían sobre la almohada… y cada recuerdo la arrastraba irremediablemente hacia él. Por esas razones, mas su cabezonería, fue que pensó luego de una noche de sueño intranquilo, que lo mejor en la situación en la que se encontraba era alejarse, para que la decisión tomada fuera la correcta y fructífera para ambos. Y así lo hizo… Hoy estaba totalmente arrepentida. Quizás si se hubiera quedado, las cosas si bien no se arreglarían del todo, habría una pequeña posibilidad para ambos. Tal vez habría una puerta abierta hacia una vida, esperaba ella, feliz al lado del hombre que amaba y de su hijito tanto esperado. Suspiró mientras un sollozo se escapó de su boca. Había sido una completa tonta pensando que Harry correría a su lado. El no iba a hacerlo. Ella lo había alejado y si ella lo conocía tan bien, sabía que a pesar de que él dijera que la amaba, no iba a rogar… no estaba en la naturaleza orgullosa de su esposo suplicar… y ella ya le había hecho demasiado daño. Aun así, tenía esperanza. Esperanza que con el correr de los días, se iba convirtiendo en una absoluta desolación, al igual que los alrededores de la casa. La esperanza se fue perdiendo al cabo de una semana cuando Remus le comunicó la decisión de Harry. Fueron exactamente cinco palabras, que le quitaron el aliento. _"Harry se marcha para siempre,"_ y con eso no hubo más que decir… y nada más que escuchar. El, a pesar de las palabras de amor, no había venido a buscarla… ni a ella ni a… se obligó a no completar la oración. Su hijo no entraba en la decisión de Harry. Solo ella era la abandonada.

El tibio sol la obligó a salir de la habitación en que se había recluido desde la aparición de Remus con las nefastas noticias. Su madre la miraba con ternura, a la hora del desayuno, y trataba de sacarle alguna palabra. Pero ella no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un dolor tan grande en el pecho que le evitaban emitir alguna palabra. Nuevamente había tomado la decisión incorrecta… una vez mas había alejado a Harry, pero la diferencia es que ahora no habría nunca un contrato que la atara a él. Esta vez Harry no iba a hacer lo que fuera para volver y estar a su lado… ya no más. Comprendía a Harry completamente… pero eso no quitaba el dolor inmenso que tenía porque ya no volvería a verlo. Sin contestar una palabra a su madre, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el patio de atrás de la casa. Esquivó a un par de gallinas que le salieron al paso, pensando qué haría de ahora en más. Se sentó en su lugar favorito especialmente adornado con flores, que Hermione y ella habían acondicionado, a la orilla del estanque. Pensó con tristeza que el paseo perdería su color cuando llegara el invierno. Ahora Hermione y su hermano pronto tendrían su casa… y si las cosas seguían así en su vida, Ginny no tendría tiempo ni ganas de acondicionar el lugar en la próxima primavera. Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. Estaba sola. No tenía idea que iba a ser de ella una vez que naciera el bebé… dónde iba a trabajar… dónde viviría, porque sus padres estaban recuperándose de una inconciencia de años y necesitaban adaptarse nuevamente a la realidad, y ella con sus problemas no iba a ser beneficiosa para su salud. Una vez que naciera su hijo, tendría que abandonar la casa paterna. Los sollozos comenzaron sin que ella pudiera detenerlos… y de la misma manera fueron haciéndose cada vez más continuos, hasta que cayó de rodillas en la grama. Apoyó las manos hechas un puño aferrándose a la tierra, y dejó que sus lágrimas regaran el pasto casi seco… ¡Merlín, que sola se sentía! Si Harry estuviera a su lado, como en el Caribe, estaría abrazándola, consolándola, al igual que lo hiciera cuando se enteraron de la desgracia de Hermione. Ahora no tenía quien la reconfortara y le dijera cosas para hacer la reír y amarla… ya no tendría unos brazos fuertes y cálidos que la protegieran... cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Tu madre me dijo que te encontraría aquí – la voz grave y profunda de Arthur Weasley, la volvió a la realidad. ¡Su padre! Había olvidado completamente que Arthur estaba en el cuarto donde guardaba todas sus porquerías muggles. Se secó rápidamente la cara y mirándolo trató de sonreír – nunca tuviste suerte en esconder tus lágrimas, Ginevra. – dijo sonriéndole. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y la abrazó. Ella se aferró a ese abrazo tan necesitado. – Cuando eras una niña, y Ron te hacía una de sus travesuras, llorabas tanto, que la nariz se te hinchada y se ponía bien colorada y brillante, tal como ahora – dijo sonriendo y tocándole la nariz – y las mejillas estaban a punto de ebullición… por lo que veo, eso no ha cambiado aunque te hicieras mayor...

- No puedo evitarlo… -Sonrió para disimular – soy una Weasley...

- Si – dijo abrazándola más – Y vives tus emociones al máximo como toda una Weasley.

- No soy como tu…

- Vamos – rió – ¿acaso no te hemos contado tu madre y yo miles de veces la historia de cómo terminamos casados?

- Se fugaron... – dijo ella en un susurro - por la guerra.

- Esa es la una verdad a medias… - dijo riendo. Ginny se reconfortó un poco al escuchar la sonora voz de su padre. La había añorado tanto tiempo, y ahora que la escuchaba era como un bálsamo en sus heridas.

- ¿Qué parte es la que no nos contaron?

- La parte más emocionante… la parte en que yo no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre el amor de tu madre y yo…

- Papá…

- Para los Prewet… bueno, ellos eran magos excepcionales. Y los Weasley si bien somos buenos de corazón… no teníamos más que bondad. Los padres de Molly no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación, y sus hermanos Gideon y Fabián, me lo recordaban con amenazas todo el tiempo.

- No sabía eso papá…

- Pues entérate – dijo mirándola y acomodándole el mechón rojizo que descansaba en la frente de Ginny – fue entonces que le propuse a Molly fugarnos…

- Y lo hicieron.

- Ella no respondió afirmativamente a la primera… Molly estaba un tanto nerviosa por mi pedido… pero aunque estaba desesperado porque ella dijera que si, nunca la obligué a que aceptara…dejé que ella fuera la que lo hiciera. Y ya ves… ella luego de varias semanas de hacerme sufrir aceptó, y nos fugamos.

- Wao…

- Si, y a pesar de todas las penurias económicas y todo las cosas tristes… - suspiró, Ginny estaba segura que su padre recordaba a Percy, y la forma violenta en que murió. – estamos bien… y no nos hemos arrepentido de nuestra fuga.

- Mi vida con Harry no es igual a la tuya con mamá, papá.

- Yo creo que en cierta medida si… pueden cambiar los hechos, pero lo esencial está ahí…

- Papá… - dijo un tanto incrédula- Tu sabes la razón de mi matrimonio con Harry… no hubo amor desde el principio, al menos de mi parte… y no hubo pedido o toma de desiciones para bien…

- Lo sé… pero sigo pensando igual- dijo sereno.

- Sabes que Harry me obligó a casarme con él para que ustedes se recuperasen…

- No creo que obligar sea la palabra…

- ¿Y cual es según tu?

- Tu tomaste solita esa decisión, Ginny.

- ¡Porque no tenía otra opción!

- Si, la tenías… - Ella lo miró sin entender –tu podías no aceptarlo…

- Pero…

- Tu escuchaste, aun sabiendo que tus hermanos no querían que lo hicieras… decidiste esconderte y escuchar, sin que nadie te viera, lo que Harry quería…

- Si, pero…

- Y también, sin decirle a tus hermanos, fuiste a verlo…

- Si… Porque quería ver que tenía para decirme… quería pedirle por ustedes…

- Nadie te obligó a verlo… y aun así fuiste, y lo viste… y hablaste con él y escuchaste la propuesta que te hizo.

- Papá… - dijo lanzando un bufido - ¡El me obligó a casarme con él, para que ustedes volvieran a estar bien!

- No creo que pueda llamarse obligación… él te dio una opción… tu decidiste que era lo mejor para ese momento – Ella iba a decir algo pero no tenía un argumento realmente fuerte para refutar esas palabras -

- Aun a costa de nuestra recuperación, tú pudiste haber dicho no.

- No entiendo…

- No entiendes… – dijo pellizcándole la nariz- Yo creo que si. Harry te dio una opción, que podía ser positiva o negativa para él. Y tú la convertiste en positiva cuando aceptaste. Fue tu decisión y no la de Harry la que te llevó a vivir la vida que viviste desde que te has casado. Has tenido momentos lindos y feos, como todo matrimonio, pero fuiste tu la que dijo que sí…

- Porque no había otra opción – dijo tercamente.

- Si la había… podrías haber pedido perdón, y quizás Harry hubiera vuelto a ser el muchacho que conocimos hace años… y nos hubiera ayudado.

- ¡Lo hice!

- ¿Realmente lo hiciste Ginevra? – como un fogonazo volvieron los recuerdos de aquel primer encuentro con Harry en su oficina. Sus ojos fríos, su sonrisa ladina, orgullosos de su suficiencia, y las palabras terribles, dolorosas… y recordó como ella había reaccionado ante esa imagen…

- "_Qué haces Weasley… ¿Sabe tu novio que estás aquí?_

_- El no… no metas a Draco en esto – lo miró a los ojos.- Y como si no supieras a qué vengo._

_- Bien… vas directo al punto… eso me gusta."_

- Si, esa escena estaba a flor de piel… el momento del encuentro y las palabras crueles por parte de ambos aun retumbaban en su cabeza.

- "_Bien… dime que quieres…_

_- ¡Wow! ¡Weasley! ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?_

_- ¿Para que negarlo? – lo miró – me enfermas… aún sigo pensando lo mismo de ti… así que…_

_- ¿Tienes el descaro de llegarte hasta aquí y decirme eso? ¡Mal chiquita, empezaste muy mal tu discursito!_

_- ¿Por qué no? El hecho de que me vea obligada a venir…_

_- ¡Nadie te obligó! – dijo cortante._

_- Sabías muy bien que vendría… que haría cualquier cosa por ver a mis padres como antes…_

_- ¿Cualquier cosa? – ella se tensó. – Que tal si te pido un fin de semana de lujuria… ¿Lo aceptarías?"_

Si hubiera aceptado… ¿qué sería de su vida ahora? Un fin de semana de lujuria… seguramente con Harry hubiera sido insuficiente. Harry era un hombre para disfrutar la vida entera y mas si se podía. Miró a su padre.

- No le pedí perdón esa vez… - suspiró – para ser honesta, le dije lo que no pude decirle cuando murió Percy y más… fui cruel y él solo…

- Harry solo reaccionó a tus ataques… ¿Verdad?

- Si. – dijo con tristeza - Tal vez si le hubiera pedido perdón... Harry me ha demostrado en este año juntos, que a pesar de estar dolido por mi actitud… sigue siendo aquel chico bueno… A pesar de todo lo que vivimos, lo bueno y lo malo, Harry…

- Sigue siendo el mismo Harry de siempre.

- Si – dijo desanimada.

- Entiendo lo que te ha pasado Ginny- Dijo sonriéndole – Tu has tratado de esconder tu error desde el principio. Pusiste a Harry en el lugar del villano por miedo a tus hermanos, y después quisiste ocultar todas las sensaciones que comenzaron a surgir en ti desde que estas a su lado. El amor que sientes por él, tratas de ocultarlo por sobre todas las cosas, pero no te das cuenta que con tu comportamiento, no haces mas que hacerlo evidente…

- Me enamoré… y a pesar de todo lo malo. Los insultos… la violencia…

- Se lo que sucedió entre tu y Harry…

- ¿Quien te lo dijo?

- Harry mismo me lo dijo… aun no se perdona ese rapto de irracionalidad que tuvo contigo… y yo le creí.

- Yo también creí en su arrepentimiento…

- Y te quedaste a su lado… por amor.

- Porque no tenía otra opción.

- ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Opciones… opciones… hija ¿acaso él te obligo a volver? – ella lo negó – Exacto… aceptaste sus disculpas no por obligación Ginny, quisiste hacerlo. El te dio la opción ese día nefasto, y tú tomaste la que querías… la que te convenía, la que deseabas, llámalo como quieras.

- ¡No puedo vivir sin Harry papá! – dijo con los ojos llorosos.

- Lo sé… - la tranquilizó con un abrazo.

- Y ahora estoy sola… voy a tener un bebé… y él se ha marchado… no va a esperarme otra vez…

- Ese es otra cuestión que debes tener en cuenta a la hora de tomar decisiones... Vas a tener un hijo. Un hijo que Harry nunca te pidió…

- Pero que yo quise tener…

- Exacto… aun a sabiendas que Harry no quería tener un hijo, debido a su situación sentimental tan endeble, tu te empeñaste y lo lograste…

- Pero él se va…

- Solo se irá, cuando tú decidas que se va, Ginny.

- No entiendo.

- Aun tienes una oportunidad… aun no se ha marchado.

- Pero Harry quiere algo de mí que no puedo darle…

- ¿Que es Ginny?

- Harry… quiere mi amor… quiere saber lo que siento por él.

- ¿Y aun con todo lo que me has dicho, y la manera lastimosa en que te desplazas por la casa, como perdida desde que abandonaste a tu marido, quieres hacerme creer que no lo amas?

- No es eso…

- ¿Crees que Harry aun no sabe lo que sientes por él?

- Nunca se lo dije… tengo miedo – su padre la miró sin comprender. Suspiró – hace algún tiempo, en uno de nuestros encontronazos, Harry me juró que cuando dijera que lo amaba, me dejaría… - las lágrimas cayeron – y yo me juré a mí misma nunca revelárselo…

- ¿Y tú creíste esas palabras?

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Lo dijo en serio!

- ¿Cuando lo dijo?

- Luego de que… yo le dijera que nunca… ¡lo dijo luego de una discusión!

- Y crees que él no lo sabe… digo, Harry piensa o cree que no lo amas.

- No sé qué cree, o qué piensa… solo sé que esas palabras nunca saldrán de mi boca…

- Ese hijo que te has empeñado en conseguir es una manera de decirle que lo amas Ginny…

- Aun así…

- Nunca se lo dirás… -ella lo abrazó – ¡que obstinada te has vuelto con el paso de los años! – sonrió – aunque siempre fuiste testaruda y terca… y siempre te saliste con la tuya…

- No puedo decírselo papá… ¡ya no quiero darle una arma para que me lastime!

- Lo que tienes con Harry es una relación, hija, no una guerra… no debes hablar de armas… estás equivocándote otra vez…

- Papá… realmente no…

- Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas… ¿qué vas a hacer? – él la miró seriamente – ¿vas a dejar que Harry se vaya?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

- ¡Decirle que no quieres que se vaya! Decirle que a pesar de todo quieres darle una oportunidad… que lo quieres…

- No voy a decirle eso…

- Bueno… no le digas que lo amas… ¡pero dile algo! ¿Prefieres vivir toda la vida lejos del hombre que amas porque se te ha puesto en la cabeza que no quieres decirle lo que sientes por él?

- Papá – él se separó.

- No te entiendo Ginny… – dijo algo cansado - creí que en este tiempo habías madurado un poco… Recuerdo cuando te emperraste en traer a ese chico Malfoy aun a costa de cualquiera de nuestras opiniones…

- Papá…

- Déjame terminar – ella abrió los ojos. Su padre nunca le había hablado de esa manera – lo aceptamos aun sabiendo que no era el chico indicado… Te casaste con Harry, por la razón que quieras darle a ese matrimonio, vas a tener un hijo con el hombre que amas… ¿y ahora, que tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz, te niegas por una conversación salida de un momento de discusión y rabia? Realmente te creí mas sensata… - se alejaba.

- Papá, no puedo…

- Dime una cosa Ginny… ¿realmente crees que vas a ser infeliz si vuelves con tu esposo?

- Yo… en verdad, no lo sé…

- Vas a tener un hijo, la única manera que comprenda tu comportamiento es que la causa sea que Harry no te quiere.

- El me dijo que me amaba… Me pidió que me quedara… que apostara por nuestro futuro juntos, que si yo no lo amaba, él tendría amor para dar… por los dos.

- El te ama, tu lo amas… van a tener un hijo fruto de ese amor… - se sacó los anteojos y los limpió parsimoniosamente como solía hacer cuando algo lo contrariaba. Luego los colocó en su lugar, acomodándolos con el dedo índice, y la miró suspirando – no puedo hallar una explicación coherente a tu obstinación por ser infeliz, y con ello hacer infeliz a Harry si tienes todo en tus manos para ser lo completamente opuesto.

- No entiendes, papá…

- Si entiendo – dijo sonriendo – entiendo que tienes en tus manos o en tu decisión, la llave de tu felicidad… y definitivamente estás empecinada en hacer algo completamente diferente. No se cual es la razón. – la miró – ¿por qué te empeñas en sufrir?

- Yo…

- Piénsalo Ginny, solo de ti depende… Harry espera que te acerques y lo aceptes… y él aceptará lo que decidas…pero solo tú tienes la respuesta. Nadie puede ayudarte en esto.

- Lo se, pero aun así… no puedo…

- Solo contéstame una cosa… -la miró serio – ¿a quien le echarás la culpa, cuando tu hijo te pregunte por qué eres infeliz? ¿A Harry nuevamente? – y sin decir una palabra mas, la dejó sumida en la mas profunda desazón.

Había maldecido la decisión de volar por la línea aérea muggle, desde que había llegado al aeropuerto de Heathrow, en Londres. Todas las veces que optaba por ese tipo de transporte muggle nunca había tenido problemas. Hoy por el contrario, pareciera ser lo opuesto. Desde que se había levantado de su cama, solo, había sido una cadena de desafortunados hechos, que comenzaron con la falta de agua caliente para su baño (lo cual le hizo sonreír pensando que Dobby quizás podría estarse golpeándose por no satisfacer a su amo). Luego el maldito coche no arrancaba… la compañía de taxis, estaba de huelga, y todavía podía escuchar a Remus reírse cuando lo llamara para pedirle que lo acercara con su equipaje al aeropuerto. _"Alguien no quiere que te vayas, Harry… ¿has pensado que toda esta serie de hechos se suscitan porque quizás, no es tu destino alejarte de Inglaterra?"_ El "vete a la mierda" que le susurró, al subir a su camioneta, pareció no surtir efecto… mas cuando vio que en el asiento del acompañante estaba Tonks. Bien, la cosa no podría ser mejor, pensó. Antes de pasar al aeropuerto, debían llevar a Tonks con Teddy al doctor… y Remus no quería perderse la visita al pediatra. Harry le dijo que se fuera al diablo… Al final, decidieron que la visita al pediatra podía hacerla Tonks sola, no sin antes aguantar todos los improperios de Remus hacia su persona. _Y bien, jódete…_ _siempre he estado sacrificándome por tu maldito culo… haz algo de sacrificio por mi_, pensó en decirle, pero no dijo nada. Estaba seguro de que si fuera la situación al revés, a él nadie le haría desistir de acompañar a su hijito a su visita medica. Suspiró. No debía encausar por ahí sus pensamientos. Si pensaba en su hijo, mandaba todo al diablo, sacaba el cavernícola del interior de su cuerpo y arrastraba a Ginny hasta Grimmauld Place y no la dejaría salir de allí. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ginny no había dado señales de arrepentimiento ni de querer volver… y eso dolía como la mierda.

Al llegar al aeropuerto casi se agarra a golpes con un empleado de seguridad… Comenzó a llover, y las pizarras de anuncios del vuelo que debía abordar le anunciaban en letras de colores brillantes, como burlándose de él, que los vuelos se habían cancelado hasta que el temporal pasara.

- La puta madre…

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo que tú… - dijo Remus – ¿quieres un café?

- Quiero cicuta…

- Bien, no se si puedo comprarla en las maquinas expendedoras de café… - sonrió ante el bufido de rabia de su amigo – sigo pensando lo mismo, Harry.

- ¿A cual de todas las estupideces que me has dicho desde que me has recogido en casa te refieres?

- Alguien no quiere que te vayas… deberías hacerle caso al destino…

- Mira… tengo que aguantar estar en este aeropuerto no se hasta cuando, al menos evítame estar escuchando las idioteces que dices…

- Es solo una visión sobre los hechos Harry…

- Y una mierda…

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- No.

- ¿Le has dicho a alguien que te vas?

- No, no vale la pena… bueno se lo dije a Hermione, y al señor Weasley…

- ¿Un hijo no vale la pena?

- Solo a mi se me ocurre en vez de irme en traslador usar la línea aérea…

- Piénsalo Harry… aun puedes echarte atrás.

- No voy a hacerlo…

- ¿Y si lo pierdes todo?

- ¿Alguna vez lo tuve Remus? – dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

- Pero es perder…

- No puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste…

- Te ama, tu la amas… dale tiempo.

- Le estoy dando todo el tiempo que ella quiera…

- Pero te vas…

- Es lo mejor… me estoy muriendo solo es esa casa.

- Pídele que vuelva.

- No lo haré… yo no la obligué a marcharse…

- Ella puede interpretarlo como que no te importa ni ella ni tu hijo – Lo tomó con fuerza de las solapas de su abrigo.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa! – respiró con fuerza – no vuelvas a decir que mi hijo no me importa… lo amo... la amo. Solo me voy porque no quiero que ella vuelva y luego sienta que ha sido obligada por mí… ¡y me odie por eso! Me voy, y si ella cree que tenemos la oportunidad, sabe donde encontrarme…

- Suéltame… - Harry lo soltó.

- Lo siento... yo…

- Está bien… - el panel de anuncios les informó que el vuelo saldría en diez minutos. Harry miró a su amigo.

- Cuídala por favor…- dijo abrazándolo- y mantenme informado de cómo va todo…

- Estoy convencido que te veré dentro de poco tiempo amigo…

- Yo lo deseo más que tú, créeme.

- Adiós Harry, avísame cuando llegues.

- Tendrás un mail con todas mis directivas… mantén la maldita computadora en línea…

- Harry…

- Adiós Remus… nos veremos pronto – dijo alejándose y moviendo la mano… - o nunca…

Maldita lluvia… el minicouper de Ginny prácticamente volaba por las calles hacia el aeropuerto. Heathrow estaba lejos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a tiempo.

Maldito sueño, maldito destino… Hoy Harry se marchaba y desde que Hermione se lo dijera vía polvos flú, la sensación de vacío le iba ocupando todo el cuerpo. Harry se iba… Solo atinó a tirar mas polvos flú y por la chimenea de la cocina, y sin que su madre pudiera advertirle que no podía usar ese tipo de transporte estando embarazada, se lanzó a las llamas verdes, gritando la dirección de su casa. Porque era suya. Suya y de Harry. La chimenea del salón de la casa de los Black se iluminó y a pesar de las prisas salió de pie, aunque tambaleó un poco para caer sentada en el sofá. La casa estaba oscura, y se sentía tan fría. Gritó el nombre de su esposo con todas sus fuerzas, tantas veces, que se quedó casi sin voz cuando un sorprendido y emocionado Dobby se postraba a sus pies, loco de contento por volver a verla. Ella que nunca había obligado al elfo a hacer nada, le ordenó que le dijera donde estaba Harry, a lo que el pobre elfo solo atinó a bajar las orejas lastimosamente y comenzar a chillar como un poseso, y entre los chillidos y acongojados suspiros, el sirviente le reveló que su amo, había salido llevándose unas enormes maletas, y que se había despedido con un _"hasta siempre Dobby."_ Ginny sintió sus piernas aflojarse, mientras el elfo se sumía en la desesperación nuevamente. Había llegado tarde… Harry ya no estaba allí. Trató de obtener más información a Dobby pero no hubo caso. Viendo que insistir con el elfo era imposible, llamó a Winky quien le informó que su amo, se había marchado con Remus hacia el aeropuerto.

Entonces ella, sin pensar en nada mas que en evitar que Harry se alejara de su lado, había tomado su automóvil y aun con esa lluvia tan copiosa, apretó el acelerador para llegar a tiempo. Rogaba que esa lluvia siguiera cayendo… su padre le había comentado, cuando era niña, que los aeropuertos cuando había problemas meteorológicos suspendían los vuelos hasta que la tormenta amaine… aun con el peligro de manejar con este tiempo, ella rogaba que se cayera el cielo… para así llegar a tiempo y detener a Harry. Las palabras de su padre, le habían hecho pensar varias veces… Y ese sueño. Había estado un tanto intranquila desde la conversación con su padre y lo atribuía a la sugestión. Pero era un sueño demasiado vivido para ser dejado de lado…

_"Una tarde de sol, con la madriguera tan verde como recordaba que estaba en los veranos de su niñez, Ginny salió a pasear… caminó lentamente mirando hacia el cielo. Ninguna nube aparecía en el horizonte. Caminó distraída mirando hacia la arboleda cuando al llegar hacia un árbol en particular, donde su padre de niña había colgado una hamaca… una niebla inesperada cubrió el bosquecillo volviendo la tarde soleada, en una fría y gris… y así como la niebla surgiera de la nada, de la nada también apareció un pequeño niño hamacándose. El niño era una réplica exacta de Harry cuando lo conociera en la estación King Cross… era demasiado delgado, vestía ropas amplias y oscuras, y tenía las rodillas nudosas. El cabello negro alborotado en el mismo lugar que Harry, lo único que lo diferenciaba con el mago mas famoso, era que sus hermosos ojos verdes no llevaban anteojos y no tenía la legendaria cicatriz en la frente… lo mas curioso es que el niño tenía, mientras se hamacaba, la misma expresión de ausencia que Harry solía tener en algunas ocasiones durante las vacaciones en el Caribe. Se aferraba con fuerza con sus manitos en la cuerda y se abalanzaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, indolente, impasible… Ginny supo enseguida de quien se trataba… su hijo se materializaba frente a ella, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de emoción… pero después de unos momentos de observarlo, se dio cuenta de que ese niño no tenía la alegría que todo niño cuando juega suele expresar… parecía un niño triste… aburrido… moviéndose con cautela se acercó y el niño al verla, detuvo la hamaca súbitamente._

_- Hola – dijo nerviosa- ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- Tu me diste el nombre… - dijo él con una voz que no tenía nada de la inocencia de un niño, no era cálida, ni se podía vislumbrar la picardía en ella… era fría, acompañado de un gesto adusto… - ¿acaso aun no sabes como me llamo?_

_- Yo… esperaba que… tu padre y yo eligiéramos tu nombre…_

_- Tu elegiste mi nombre… no conozco a mi padre…_

_- Yo… Harry, su nombre es Harry…_

_- No conozco a mi padre… y no puedo creer lo que me digas…_

_- No lo conoces… porque se marchó…_

_- Tú lo alejaste…_

_- No, él se fue... no quiso buscarme… - dijo con un tono que comenzaba a vislumbrar desesperación._

_- No mientas… tu te marchaste… tu no quisiste que mi padre y yo estuviéramos juntos… y ahora lo culpas otra vez…_

_- No es cierto… - trató de acercarse para poder acariciarlo. Se veía tan desvalido, y la miraba con la rabia que Harry solía verla en un principio de su relación… pero él esquivo la caricia._

_- ¿Vas decirme que tú no huiste de su casa? _

_- No… no es eso…- dijo algo perturbada – las cosas no son tan simples… tu no entenderías._

_- ¡Explícamelo! – dijo molesto._

_- Ya te lo dije… las cosas no son tan simples…_

_- Si lo son… es solo aceptarlo… - y la niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar nuevamente, y el niño lentamente fue desapareciendo _

_- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas… por favor no me dejes tu también!_

_- Solo tienes que aceptarlo… aceptarlo… aceptarlo… aceptarlo…"_

Ella sabía al despertarse lo que debía hacer. Sólo que no contaba con la partida de Harry tan rápido. Es mas no contaba con que Harry se marchara. Y cuando Hermione dijera esas pocas palabras, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era detenerlo… las palabras del niño del sueño le habían repercutido desde el momento en que se despertó, como un martilleo contínuo en su cabeza, y que aumentaba el volumen a medida que encontraba un obstáculo que la imposibilitaba lograr su cometido. Al llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto, no le importó el grito del guardia, y dejó su auto encendido, en un lugar donde estaba prohibido estacionar… Recorrió con la vista el lugar. Miró la pizarra de informes de vuelos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… al parecer había llegado varios minutos tarde.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas y se dio vuelta. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Por favor Remus… - dijo a punto de chillar – por favor…

- Ginny… – Remus se acercó y la tomó de los hombros. Ella le devolvió una mirada acuosa.

- Dime que sucedió lo que generalmente pasa en las películas cursis y románticas… - Remus la miró con compasión.

- Ginny, yo…

- Dime que sigue aquí... – sollozó- que se arrepintió... dime que no se fue… que decidió a ultimo momento ir buscarme… dime que está aquí… por favor Remus…

- Lo siento Ginny… - dijo – Lamento no poder decirte lo que deseas… Harry se marchó hace veinte minutos… y de acuerdo a lo que me dijo al despedirse… - suspiró – creo que no volverá al menos por un buen tiempo…

Dos meses… Al principio trató de mantenerse ocupado si era posible las veinticuatro horas del día. Los problemas que aparecían día tras día en el trabajo alejaban los recuerdos o pensamientos de cualquier cosa o persona que se encontrara del otro lado del océano. El resort muggle parecía que, jornada tras jornada, inventara un nuevo problema para que Harry no se derrumbara. Agradecía el trabajo, porque sabía que al primer momento donde tuviera un ratito para pensar, sucumbiría. Lo más duro aparecía a la hora de volver a su cabaña. Tantas vivencias y nadie con quien compartirlas. No era que no tuviera oportunidades. La noticia de su separación parecía haber avivado las intenciones de cualquier mujer en edad de merecer, pero ninguna era la que él quería a su lado.

Los informes desde Inglaterra al menos no eran malos. Ron y Hermione ya vivían en su casa, y se encontraban en óptimas condiciones de salud, al igual que los señores Weasley. Ron se comunicaba con él casi todas las semanas, y entendiendo las razones de su amigo, nunca le preguntaba acerca de Ginny; aun así, Ron siempre le comentaba, muy veladamente, cómo estaba ella. Remus, en cambio, era su vocero oficial. Ginny estaba bien… su hijo crecía sin complicaciones y el sanador que controlaba su embarazo, decía que todo estaba de acuerdo a los parámetros normales. Si normal se contaba con que el padre del futuro niño nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlo crecer dentro del seno materno… no compartiría con su esposa los temores y las alegrías que sucedieran a lo largo de los nueve meses… no estaría en el momento del parto… no sería parte de esa familia…

El golpe en la puerta de su despacho lo sacó de ese pozo depresivo en donde con seguridad saltaría si seguía en ese plan de enumerar todas las cosas que se estaba perdiendo y que se perdería de aquí hasta siempre… o hasta cuando Ginny quisiera… otro golpe lo volvió a la realidad. Miró la cantidad de papeles que estaban a punto de caer del escritorio. Un sonido frío y bajo salió de su garganta y le dio la pauta al que golpeaba del otro lado de la puerta para ingresar. Harry levantó la mirada para ver a Paul Simmons, su decorador de interiores y arquitecto que entraba en su primorosa oficina, y se sentaba en un coqueto silloncito cerca del escritorio.

- Se que no te gusta que interrumpan tus momentos de eterna melancolía Harry, pero necesito hablarte de un problema que tengo y que deseo quitarme lo mas rápido posible de encima… - lo miró con rabia – De Malfoy para ser mas preciso…

- ¿Y ahora qué sucede? – dijo en un tono cansino, sentándose y frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano – Estaba seguro que había quedado claro que no quería más encontronazos entre tú y ese asno…

- Lo sé – resopló – pero te aseguro que si sigue poniéndole peros a todo lo que decidimos Teddy y yo, me largo…

- Ya hablé con él Paul, y te aseguro que si tengo que optar entre ese imbécil y tu… Sam ya sabe cual sería mi decisión.

- Bien – dijo mas tranquilo y luego lo miró – ¿estás más delgado?

- No… - sonrió – estoy bien…

- ¡Con esas ojeras que tienes, me convences tan bien! – dijo en un tono cargado de ironía. Harry que ya conocía el humor de su decorador, lo miró serio.

- Bueno, estoy como debe estar alguien que cada dos segundos tiene problemas en su trabajo. – resopló – tengo decenas de personas en cada cargo importante y sigo siendo yo el que debe tomar desiciones – lo miró – dime, para que diablos tengo un decorador, un administrador, una arquitecta, y quien sabe que mas, para que termine siendo yo el que diga la ultima palabra… ¡DIMELO! - agregó un tanto exasperado

- ¡Por Merlín, chico! – dijo Paul levantando las manos como tratando de defenderse – ¡cálmate un segundo o vas a colapsar! – Harry resopló y lanzó al suelo la cantidad de papeles.

- Ya no puedo mas… - dijo apesadumbrado, y se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina. Desde allí se podía observar el mar calmo. Varias veces el movimiento de las olas y el suave bamboleo de las palmeras al compás del viento, ejercían un efecto calmante en su mente, y podía pensar con mas calma lo próximo a hacer… hoy no era ese el efecto que lograba en él… al contrario la imagen lo ponía mas tenso…lo hacía recordar a… - no puedo…

- ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días? – dijo Paul – sé que todo lo que te ha pasado en estos últimos tiempos puede matar a cualquiera… tu eres un hombre excepcional… nada te tira abajo…

- Nada, salvo…

- Si, es cierto… - sonrió con picardía –bueno, es difícil que una mujer como ella no logre el efecto que te causa… –Harry lo miró si entender sus palabras – Malfoy aun la llora cuando se emborracha, según la arquitecta – y rió más. Harry lo miró serio.

- ¿Esa es tu manera de levantarme el ánimo?

- No, pero se que aumentará tu rabia por ese rubio platinado y lo correrás… ¡y yo estaré feliz! – terminó de hablar agudizando mas su tono de voz, que a Harry hizo sonreír…

- ¿Sabes que? – dijo volviendo a su escritorio y cerrando la computadora – es hora que tu tengas mas trabajo… – lo miró sonriendo – desde hoy te haces cargo de que todo este perfecto para la inauguración – Paul tosió.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! – dijo levantándose nervioso – no me puedo hacer cargo de estas cuestiones… Terry quizás…

- ¿Terry es bueno en administración de empresas?

- Tiene un master… al menos él iba a hacerse cargo de todo lo relativo a los números, mientras yo soñaba con los decorados, si teníamos la posibilidad de armar nuestra propia empresa de decoraciones…

- Bien – dijo mas sonriente – entonces dile a Terry que hará algo productivo… yo me voy...

- ¿Vuelves a Inglaterra?

- No… solo me voy… - suspiró – me voy donde pueda estar algo mas tranquilo…

- ¿Quieres que te consiga compañía femenina? – dijo Paul con una sonrisa cómplice. – puedo entender que un ejemplar como tu camine por las paredes debido a la falta de "actividad." – concluyó.

- No, gracias… no quiero problemas. Esa es otra de las razones por la que pretendo largarme urgentemente de aquí…

- No te entiendo…

- Al parecer, la arquitecta está un tanto cansada de escuchar los llantitos de Malfoy… y sin que me haya dado cuenta, ha decidido desviar su atención nuevamente…

- ...Hacia ti.

- Si – dijo ofuscado – no le he dado motivos, y aun así… - se encaminó hacia la salida – Eso, unido a que Sam acaba de comunicarme que su hijita, ha evidenciado un interés particular por los negocios de su padre… y sabiendo que yo estaba aquí, sin Ginny, ha decidido que debe comenzar a interiorizarse mas precisamente en el resort… y dentro de unos días deberás ir a recogerla al aeropuerto… comprenderás que yo no voy a hacerlo.

- Diablos… y esa chiquita, por lo que vi hace meses, no se detendrá ante nada…

- Exacto y yo, como te dije, ya no quiero esa clase de problemas… ni de ese, ni de ninguna otra clase que implique mujeres...

- ¡Muy bien, jefe!- dijo Paul riendo – Si alguien… - Harry se detuvo y lo miró – si alguien, particularmente una pelirroja, pregunta por ti…

- No creo…

- ¿pero si viniera a buscarte?

- Si por alguna bendita razón, esa pelirroja a la que te refieres pregunta por mi – sonrió- dile que ella sabe perfectamente donde encontrarme…

El viento jugueteaba con un mechón rebelde de su cabello. Si alguien lo viera parado allí, encima de esa histórica muralla, nadie que lo conociera podría adivinar que se trataba del mismísimo Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. Si bien la piel había tomado un color mas oscuro que el que solía tener en Inglaterra, no era ese el cambio tan radical que se evidenciaba. Su semblante, era más apacible… nada de aquel muchacho hosco, carente de sensibilidad hacia las cosas de la vida, parecía sobrevivir en su cuerpo. Otro cambio importante era su vestimenta. Antes, la predilección por los colores oscuros evidenciaba que su vida era igual que la ropa, oscura, vacía… Ahora usaba colores mas claros, preferiblemente los tonos beige, y crudos, que resaltaban no solo sus rasgos tostados por ese sol caribeño, y por sobre todas las cosas sus ojos. La templanza y la mesura en su actitud habían ido apareciendo lentamente a lo largo de esas tres semanas desde que dejara su trabajo. Los problemas que día a día aparecían en el resort junto a los de su vida personal, que prácticamente lo asfixiaban, ya no estaban, al menos los primeros no, así que tenía casi todo el tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que haría con su vida una vez que naciera su hijo. Remus le pasaba información a diario. El embarazo en su mujer ya se evidenciaba a simple vista y sin tomarle ninguna participación se había trasladado a Grimmauld Place. Harry no sabía como tomar esa iniciativa en particular de su esposa. Una de esas iniciativas, la más importante al menos por ahora, era que Ginny no había apurado a Remus con su divorcio. Esto le daba esperanzas, pero aun así no quería hacerse ilusiones. Que Volviera a la casa, era algo positivo también, pero si conocía algo a Ginny, sabía que no debía hacer ningún análisis de ese cambio de planes. Quizás era mas práctico para ella trasladarse hacia las consultas del sanador o se le ocurrió que sería bueno, o los elfos la tratarían como reina… aunque existía una razón que le daba esperanzas, aun cuando no quería sentir eso particularmente… posiblemente ella lo extrañara, y estar en casa era como estar un poquito con él. Podía entenderlo porque Harry había pensado igual cuando se tomó este tiempo fuera del trabajo. El se había trasladado a Cartagena, donde por unos pocos meses había compartido su tiempo con Ginny, y habían disfrutado juntos una verdadera y satisfactoria vida de pareja… habían reído, se habían maravillado de cada una de las cosas que habían descubierto… se habían amado… Suspiró profundamente, mientras el viento suave volvía a hacer travesuras con su larga cabellera. Cada lugar tenía un recuerdo… aquí sobre la muralla habían fantaseado sobre doncellas y piratas… recordaba la silueta femenina que brillaba con el sol de la tarde, su cabello olor a manzanas… su cálido aliento en su oreja… sus besos, su risa contagiosa… y todo el calor invadía su cuerpo al rememorar cada una de las veces que hicieron el amor, sin importar el mañana…

Recordaba aquella inolvidable noche de San Valentín, el principio del final del idilio, y se le encogía el corazón por todo lo que significó para él…

- "… _eres mi prisionera esta noche – dijo terminando la tarea. bajó lentamente, para besarle la frente, y acariciar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba – vas a ser mía… - la miró a los ojos – ¿quieres ser mía Ginny? – esa pregunta encerraba miles de deseos. Deseos de ser amado, deseos de compartir la vida con esa mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser. Ella se contoneaba bajo el cuerpo masculino deseando acción. _

_- Si… - jadeó – quiero ser tuya…_

_- Tengo algo para ti – dijo separándose y alejándose de la cama. Aprovechó para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Ginny lo vio tomar el saco abandonado en el sillón y sacar algo del bolsillo. Volvió a la cama, mostrándole un pequeño estuche._

_- Harry…_

_- Me negaba a comprarte una esclava… - dijo mientras abría el estuche y le mostraba una delicada pulsera de esmeraldas y diamantes._

_- Es muy hermosa – dijo algo incómoda por la posición de las manos – pero será algo difícil que la pongas en la muñeca – dijo sonriendo – desátame... – suplicó._

_- No mi pequeña ratita… - dijo riendo – eres mi prisionera… - tomó la pulsera entre los dedos – de todas maneras no es para la muñeca… es para el tobillo. – Ginny no supo que decir – el joyero me dijo que es una tobillera, y que la mayoría de los hombres en la antigüedad, la obsequiaban a sus mujeres para anclar sus almas y unirlas. – Ginny jadeó – por supuesto yo no creo en eso… – mintió – pero, me gustó la idea de anclarte a mi vida…"_

La risa de una pareja que paseaba por la muralla, dándose besos y abrazándose con exaltación, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Había olvidado que ese lugar en particular, según el guía que contratara los primeros días de su escapada, le había comentado que esa hora en especial de la tarde, los enamorados se adueñaban del lugar y lo transformaban en un santuario romántico… El bufó asqueado… aunque si Ginny estuviera con él, echaría a todos esos idiotas que llevaban a sus novias con el único fin de robarles un beso, enmarcados en un paisaje afrodisíaco… _"¡consíganse un cuarto de hotel!"_, les habría gritado, pero no tenía derecho… ninguno de esos pobres idiotas tenían la culpa de la tristeza que lo embargaba cada vez que veía a una pareja feliz… y él, infeliz, estaba solo…

Volviendo a aquellos días, que parecían no haber sucedido y solo formar parte de sus secretas fantasías, recordó la cara de Ginny al decirle que su regalo solo tenía un único fin… follarla… qué estúpido había sido. Le había quitado importancia al momento, cuando en verdad lo único que tenía en mente eran las palabras del joyero y su historia sobre la unión de las almas, al colocar la tobillera a la mujer… Y él la había comprado para ella, sin importar el precio, deseando fervientemente que la leyenda se hiciera realidad…

Nuevamente las risas de los enamorados… Miró alrededor. El sol prácticamente se estaba zambullendo en el mar, dejándole a la inmensa extensión de agua un tono brillante de fuego, brillante como su mirada, de fuego como su cabello. Toda Ginny era brillo, fuego y pasión… Volvió a perderse en ese paisaje. Pronto la noche le ganaría al día y la misma oscuridad que se apoderaba de esa parte del mundo se apoderaría de su cuerpo y de su alma… solo Ginny volvería a traerle claridad a su vida… solo ella. Suspiró. Ella estaba tan lejos… Fijó la vista en el mar, mientras algunas lágrimas estaban a punto de romper el equilibrio emocional de Harry. Trató de abstraerse de ese entorno tan romántico cerrando los ojos, los pasos, las corridas de la gente y los murmullos al igual que las risas se fueron apagando en su mente… estaba solo, sumido en sus recuerdos… tratando de sobrevivir con lo poco bueno que había vivido con su esposa…

- Sabia que podría encontrarte aquí… - Harry abrió los ojos sin atreverse a mirar hacia donde escuchó esa voz. Tenía temor que su mente le jugara una mala pasada como solía ocurrirle desde que llegara a la ciudad. No iba a ilusionarse como lo hacía al principio. La realidad podía ser dolorosa… _"es solo mi imaginación_… pensó. _No esta aquí… es solo mi mente… no está… solo es una ilusión, un deseo…"_

- Un deseo… una ilusión… – susurró.

- Paul no tenía idea de donde te encontrabas… - volvió a decir la voz más dulce y añorada en esos momentos… Volvió a repetirse que solo era una ilusión – entonces me dijo que yo sabría… - pero parecía tan real – y entonces me decidí a buscarte aquí… - Abrió los ojos cuando una mano cálida, le acarició la espalda. Trató de que su respiración que se había acelerado desde que la escuchara, se apaciguara un poco – y acerté… - se dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer que había extrañado tanto tiempo… mirarla le quitó el aliento… estaba tan hermosa. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta, y un vestido con tiritas floreado. La piel estaba un tanto tostada, pero no tanto como la suya. Sus ojos castaños abiertos por la sorpresa… el embarazo apenas le marcaba una ondulación en el vestido, pero se evidenciaba en toda ella, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en toda su completa humanidad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerzas y los abrió inmediatamente. No era un espejismo. Ella estaba a su lado y le sonreía – Hola Harry… - concluyó con suavidad.

- Bueno, no era la bienvenida que Ginny esperaba… tampoco era tan ilusa de pensar que con sólo verla Harry se abalanzaría sobre ella, la abrazaría, como ella deseaba que él la abrazara en esos momentos, y le diría con la voz quebrada por el alivio y la angustia cuánto la había extrañado. Bien, no fue así. Harry estaba allí, mirándola sin decir una palabra.

- Yo… - Ginny suspiró. Estaba tan cambiado. Tenía el rostro apacible, aunque se notaba que estaba un tanto delgado – pensé que estabas en el resort…

- No… - carraspeó – no estaba tan enchufado como para trabajar…

- Si – dijo –Paul me dijo que estabas enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? – dijo frunciendo las cejas.

- Si... – dijo con un tono preocupado y mirándolo a los ojos, como tratando de comprobar su estado de salud. Esa mirada insistente hizo poner nervioso a Harry. Ginny, en cambio, lo miraba y se maravillada de verlo tan diferente a como estaba cuando se separaran. Aunque la última vez que lo había visto, había amor en sus ojos, había esperanza en sus palabras cuando le hablara de amor, e ilusión cuando le propusiera seguir con el matrimonio. Ginny se preguntó si aun esa declaración estaba en pie. Sin darse cuenta se acercó a Harry y sin querer le rozó la frente con su mano. Harry cerró los ojos para no perder el control. Era todo demasiado irreal para creérselo. Pero el toque suave de la mano cálida de Ginny le hacía darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, aunque aun no había dicho para qué. – No tienes fiebre…

- Estoy bien… - dijo mirándola a los ojos – yo… solo era estrés… mucho trabajo… - sonrió- Paul ha exagerado completamente mi decisión de tomarme unos días de vacaciones…

- Pero…

- ¿Que haces aquí? – Bien, la pregunta fue brusca, pero los sentimientos afloraban así desde su interior y no podía controlarlos. Tenía que saber de inmediato el por qué de su aparición, y por sobre todo, saber qué iba a hacer de su vida a partir de este momento. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por el tono brusco – lo siento… - suavizó la voz – es que tienes que entender que después de mas de tres meses te apareces y…

- Fui a buscarte…

- ¿Que?

- Yo… - se acercó – yo fui a buscarte cuando me enteré que te alejabas de m… - iba a decir _"de mi",_ pero se corrigió a tiempo - de Inglaterra – Estaba tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su respiración fresca en su mentón. La recordaba exactamente así, pequeña, mirándolo con expectación, como lo miraba cada vez que estaban juntos. Maldijo en silencio. – y no logré llegar a tiempo… te habías marchado cuando llegué al aeropuerto.

- ¿Fuiste a buscarme? – dijo incrédulo...

- Si… - dijo solamente y después hizo algo que a Harry lo sorprendió mas, rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos, y soltando un hondo suspiro apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, absorbiendo todo el calor y el perfume del cuerpo masculino. – y hubiera venido inmediatamente, si Remus no me hubiera detenido cuando estaba en la estación de trasladores internacionales…

- ¿Qué?

- Si - rió nerviosa, y el cuerpo de Harry acusó recibo de esa vibración, sintiendo que la sangre lentamente comenzaba a calentarse y a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. – me ligué un sermón de mis padres… y bueno, después me enfermé…

- ¿Que? – dijo alterado, y casi sin proponérselo levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello. El olor a manzanas inundó los sentidos cuando en un arranque le soltó la coleta, dejando que la manta suave y rojiza de su pelo comenzara a bailar al compás de la brisa que venía del mar. – Remus me dijo que todo estaba bien… que tu estabas bien… por qué…

- No es culpa de Remus que no lo supieras… Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, Harry. No quería que tomaras una decisión obligado por las circunstancias…

- ¿De qué carajo me hablas? – dijo separándose un poco y rompiendo la hermosa burbuja que su aparición había logrado crear. Ginny entrecerró sus ojos, Harry aflojó el gesto para tranquilizarla. – ¿no es nada grave...?

- No – dijo apoyando el mentón en su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos – solo fue anemia perseverante… y el sanador creyó que era conveniente que me estabilizara, para dejarme en paz - suspiró – yo quería venir a verte…

- Estás aquí ahora – dijo mirándola – y aun no me has dicho…

- ¿Por qué volviste aquí?

- ¿Por qué crees? – ella sonrió, él también- si, este es en el único lugar donde hemos estado bien… donde, al menos podíamos decir que éramos una pareja que la pasaba bien…

- ¿Que prácticamente éramos felices, no? – Harry tragó en seco. El no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

- Si… - susurró apoyando la mejilla en su pelo. La mano en la nuca se enredó en varios mechones rojizos y fue bajando suavemente por la espalda. Necesitaba asegurarse que no estaba soñando despierto. Había deseado tanto tenerla así, que hasta en algún momento pensó que se volvería loco… loco de desesperación por desear tanto lo que no tenía. Pero ahora ella estaba allí, y mierda si alguien iba poder alejarlo de esa mínima posibilidad de ser feliz. Ni siquiera ella, podría lograr lo contrario. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por su presencia, y no iba a esperar más. - Era feliz contigo aquí… te tenía solo para mi… y… aquí experimentaba la sensación de que me amabas, como te amo yo.

- Harry – dijo tratando de separarse, pero él no lo permitió.

- Dejemos de jugar Ginny… – dijo serio mirándola a los ojos – estoy cansado de buscar una pelea entre nosotros. Estoy harto de estar lejos de ti. No puedo estar lejos de ti… te necesito tanto... Quiero tener la posibilidad de estar contigo, acariciarte, acompañarte a donde sea… no me quites la posibilidad de tener por fin una familia… te lo dije hace un tiempo, no quiero que mi hijo crezca separado de mi...

- Harry…

- Espera… -dijo alejándose y buscando la serenidad en el mar, que en esos momentos comenzaba a oscurecer.

- No se que es lo que esperas de mi.

- No espero nada de ti… - se dio vuelta para mirarla – te lo he dicho miles de veces, puedo amar por los dos. Nos llevamos bien… pasamos momentos felices, hace tiempo que no tenemos encontronazos como al principio de nuestro matrimonio. ¡TE AMO! ¿Acaso eso no importa?

- Si, lo se… pero…

- Se que me amas... – dijo tranquilo - en estos momentos que he permanecido alejado, he tratado de analizar cada una de tus actitudes conmigo en este último tiempo que vivimos juntos… y solo puedo sacar en conclusión…- la miró con ternura – tu me amas…

- No…- dijo abrazándose a si misma. La brisa fresca del mar, mas las palabras de Harry la hacían sentir escalofríos. Fue ese movimiento involuntario que le mostró con real evidencia a Harry cuanto había crecido su hijo dentro de su madre. Su mirada se quedó prendida de esa parte de la anatomía de Ginny, sorprendido, y luego le dirigió a ella una mirada de suplica… ¡Diablos!, se había jurado a si mismo nunca suplicarle a esa mujer, pero ahora se veía en la obligación de hacerlo… Merlín, se tiraría al mar y nadaría hasta Inglaterra si con ello, lo aceptaba nuevamente en su vida.

- ¿Por que te fuiste? – solo atinó a preguntar - esa noche, dejé que te serenaras para que tomaras la decisión correcta… cuando fui a buscarte… nunca imaginé que fueras a marcharte sin decirme nada…

- Lamento haber tomado esa desición… - respondió – Pero no podía quedarme allí y darte una respuesta beneficiosa para ambos, Harry. – dijo serena –yo… cada rincón de esa habitación me recordaba… no iba a darte una respuesta coherente si me quedaba… - suspiró- no creí necesario comunicártelo… después, realmente me sentí mal por hacerlo de esa manera…

- Cuando fui a buscarte me sentí desolado.

- Yo… fui una tonta… - se acercó – pensé que inmediatamente me irías a buscar… - bajó la cabeza – y me equivoqué…

- Oh… esa fue mi primera opción, créeme… ir, buscarte y traerte como el mas vil de los trogloditas… -ella rió y su risa le hizo saltar el corazón de anhelo – pero después de tres días de estar ahí, en la casa, como un zombi, me dije que sería justo contigo si me comportaba como un pelmazo… y pensé que si tu habías decidido marcharte, tu sola tenías que volver, si algo te importaba nuestro futuro.

- ¡Y ME IMPORTA, CABEZA HUECA! – dijo enojada, dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo – ¡Merlín, acabo de decirte que corrí como una posesa, bajo la lluvia con mi coche, solo para evitar que te alejaras de mi!

- No me basta con que estés aquí… también necesito que me digas unas pocas palabras…

- ¡Nunca lograras que te diga que te amo! – dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. – No me obligues, Harry… porque no voy a decírtelo.

- ¿Por que? –

- Porque… - hipó angustiada. Harry se rebanaba los sesos tratando de buscar la manera de refutar cualquier cosa que ella le dijera- porque… tu me dijiste que una vez que lograras enamorarme, me dejarías… ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

- ¡Dios… Ginny! – dijo abrazándola y riendo como un idiota. Ella se apoyó en su cuerpo y sollozó. Había añorado tanto sentirse protegida en los brazos de Harry, que ahora que estaba así no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que como siempre, solo era un sueño – ¡He dicho tantas estupideces, a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio, que no se por qué diablos me tomas en cuenta! – la besó en la frente – Te amo… te he confesado hace meses, contra todo lo que creo en esta vida, que te he amado desde el momento en que me di cuenta que eras la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra… y nunca, a pesar de cualquier cosa que he vivido, he sufrido, he odiado, y me he vuelto loco por cualquier situación, nunca he dejado de amarte… ¿y tu solo recuerdas una conversación estúpida, de seguro alimentada por una discusión, y solo con el propósito de hacerte enojar?

- Aunque me digas que no es cierto… aunque me digas, que solo fue una tonta reacción a mis hirientes palabras… no escucharás de mis labios decirte que te amo... – lo miró con anhelo, de la misma manera que lo miraba cuando deseaba caricias, amor. Harry no sabía como responder a esa confesión, y tampoco quería aventurarse a decir algo por miedo a deshacer el clima esperanzador que lo estaba envolviendo. Ella lo sorprendió, y lo obligó a no decir nada, cuando rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y con una leve caricia de sus dedos a su negra cabellera, lo obligó a bajar la cabeza, y a cerrar los ojos, mientras ella se ponía en puntas de pie, y acercaba sus labios a los suyos. Harry dejó de respirar, solo para dedicarse a disfrutar ese beso que le sabía a felicidad, a ilusión y por sobre a todo a futuro. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, la atmósfera había cambiado a su alrededor. Las luces de la muralla estaban encendidas y la fresca brisa marina los obligaba a mantenerse abrazados. No podían dejar de mirarse. – no me pidas eso, por favor…

- Está bien – dijo acariciando suavemente su cuerpo, logrando que Ginny contuviera una exhalación. Pronto llegó a esa parte de su anatomía que había deseado ver crecer, y sin que Ginny lograra adivinar su próximo movimiento, se arrodilló y posó sus labios en donde se anidaba su futuro hijo. – no exigiré las palabras… - le dio un suave beso allí donde la barriga, se elevaba más, y luego otro y otro más pequeño. Ginny cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando esa caricia, y luego lo miró, sin lograr contener el reflejo de acariciar su desordenada cabellera – Porque esto, nuestro hijo, es una prueba de que no necesito las palabras para darme cuenta de tu amor por mi… no necesito confesiones obligadas, Ginny – le acarició las manos – solo te necesito a ti y a nuestro hijo… solo eso, y te prometo que desde hoy…

- No quiero promesas, Harry – dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla y deteniéndose en la curvatura de sus labios – solo te necesito a ti, conmigo a nuestro lado. Lo que viene a nuestras vidas puede ser incierto… y no quiero sentirme defraudada por promesas sin cumplir de parte de cualquiera de nosotros. solo quiero vivir contigo y darnos una oportunidad.

- Está bien, nada de promesas… oportunidades… - Sonrió - viviremos el día a día.- se abrazó a su cuerpo apoyando la oreja en el vientre materno- solo déjame estar un ratito así… te he extrañado tanto… - la miró – los he extrañado tanto… - se levantó, y atacó los labios de Ginny con todas las ganas de besarla que acumulara durante esos meses sin tenerla a su lado. Un gemido bastante sugerente de su esposa, unidos a unos fervorosos aplausos de distintos transeúntes que paseaban por la muralla, los hizo volver a la realidad y separarse, aunque no muy convencidos – será mejor que nos vayamos… estamos dando un espectáculo… y gratuito.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo ella risueña, mientras recorrían con prisa, la distancia que los separaba de los distintos carruajes que esperaban por los turistas – además me muero de hambre… - al llegar al lugar donde aparcaban los cocheros, la ayudó a apearse, y dándole la dirección de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, se acomodó en el asiento, con el único propósito de abrazarla y a mantenerla cerca. Le parecía increíble, que, horas antes a que ella apareciera, estaba sumido en la mas asquerosa desesperación por esa mujer, y ahora la tuviera así, sonriendo, acurrucada en sus brazos y haciéndolo sentir las mas bonitas sensaciones. – ¿No pierde su encanto verdad? – dijo ella mirando los distintos edificios de la ciudad. A Harry siempre le encantó esa mezcla entre lo histórico y lo moderno que la ciudad les ofrecía.

- Ginny… – ella lo miró con atención – no quiero volver…

- ¿Que?

- No quiero volver a Inglaterra…

- Pero…

- No, escucha… - dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso – Aquí hemos sido sólo tu y yo… - miró su estómago – bueno ahora somos tres – sonrieron – pero me gustaría que permanezcamos un tiempo por aquí… hay tanto para ver… y quiero compartirlo contigo. – ella miro alrededor, la ciudad podía ofrecerles el santuario que ellos necesitaban para consolidar su pareja. Estaban las románticas playas, su arquitectura española, sus calles adoquinadas, y sus carruajes antiguos, unido a la música tan alegre y contagiosa. Sonrió.

- Está bien… - dijo volviendo al calor de sus brazos – quiero quedarme contigo donde sea. Entiendo por qué me deseas permanecer aquí…

- Solo quiero consolidar un poco esto que tenemos, antes de enfrentarme a la realidad.

- Tendremos que buscar una casa… - Harry sonrió y le besó la cabeza

- Vamos a pasarla bien, te lo… - Ginny le puso la mano en la boca.

- Nada de promesas… - le dijo haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento en la garganta, para luego atacar esa parte del cuerpo masculino con suaves besos que hicieron temblar a Harry.- ¡Y una casa en la playa!

- Okay, nada de promesas… casa en la playa… lo que tú quieras… – la miró y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso caliente y demasiado efusivo, que hizo gemir inconcientemente a Harry. Luego al separarse, miro a su esposa con deseo, y suspiró agregando – esto se siente tan bien… pero, si tienes muchas ganas de comer, te ruego por favor que no mas de esa clase de besos –ella rió – he estado añorándote por meses, y el poco autocontrol que tengo en este instante, pende de un hilo… - Ginny lo miró con asombro, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas, contagiando a Harry. El cochero los miró un poco extrañado, pero nada podía sorprenderlo de estos _"raros turistas,"_ como solía decir entre los compañeros de rubro. El traqueteo del carruaje continuó por las pintorescas calles, cuyos balcones rebosaban de flores. La música tan alegre de los distintos artistas inundaba poco a poco los distintos rincones de Cartagena. Harry observaba este paisaje tan distinto a la fría Inglaterra. Quizás la ciudad o la región era mágica, y lograba estos milagros, pensó mientras apretaba más su cuerpo a Ginny. Sonrió. No iba a perder el tiempo buscando explicaciones para ese milagro en particular. El carruaje se fue perdiendo entre las distintas callecitas del centro histórico de Cartagena.

- ¿Esto es maravilloso, verdad Harry? – dijo ella mirándolo con ilusión.

- Ahora si – dijo respirando profundamente – porque tu estás a mi lado.

**_Finite incantátem_**

* * *

Nota de la autora: espero que no me haya salido un final a lo Lisa Kleypas… después de doce producciones, entre fics, one shots, etc., una se las ve un tanto color pardo para darles el final esperado.

Debo ser honesta conmigo y con ustedes también. No es el final que yo había soñado… pero bueno, así salió. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que el estar sentadas el tiempo que les llevo leerlo, haya sido productivo. Espero sus comentarios…

Y como siempre les doy las gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de leer…

AH, me olvidaba! si pensaban que esto es el ultimo capitulo, bueno se equivocan! aun falta el epilogo, que publicare seguramente antes del domingo... Quedaron cosas sin resolver… solo les prometo que no será un epilogo largo…

Saludos Silvia


	36. Epilogo

**Bien… lamentablemente debo decir que he tardado un poco en terminarlo… tenia tantas cosas que decir, pero después de pensarlo, me decidí por hacerlo de esta manera… siempre tuve la idea de rehacer el epilogo de Rowling a mi manera… al menos no se han dado las predicciones de "****Faby de Potter**** " que vaticinaba un epilogo mas o menos en doce meses! **

**A pesar de eso debo pedir disculpas a ****Giuliani****… se que te rompí la paciencia pidiéndote data, y tenia intención de hacer un final donde tu sabes, pero la verdad es que me pareció demasiado. Esta historia necesitaba un final así, al menos creo que así esta mejor. De todas maneras Gracias, y espera el cheque! Jajaja.**

**Para los que me preguntan escépticos si soy yo la que escribió "Aprendiendo…" si, soy yo… y si, está tan plagiada esa historia que ya mi autoría está un poco desdibujada… pero soy yo la autora original!**

**Muchas gracias para todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, y me dejaron sus impresiones… realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. Y ya saben mi musa nunca descansa!**

**Ah, y un saludo a mis amigas de chocolate y menta y amortentia… siempre las tengo presentes!**

**Ahora les dejo el epilogo. Espero que les guste.**

**Epílogo**

13 años después…

Harry había estacionado su camioneta en un lugar demasiado alejado de la estación King Cross… estaba un poco ofuscado, y enojado por la cantidad autos en la carretera, y de la gente que exactamente ese maldito día, habían decidido utilizar el tren para partir hacia diferentes lugares del país.

Pero realmente ese no era el motivo de su mal humor… Ya el año anterior, había estado un poco desanimado. No podía entender cómo, esa fecha en particular, que en su época de niño le hacía saltar el corazón de ansiedad y expectación, ahora, ya adulto, le causaba una especie de vacío. Entendía por qué… el año pasado fue la primera vez que su tan adorada y anhelada familia comenzaba a separarse. James, su primer hijo, había comenzado la escuela, y con ello, la sensación de desazón en el corazón de Harry había comenzado. Y ahora aumentaba un poco más. Aun así no era tan egoísta. Entendía que era necesario separarse de sus hijos. Solo que Wulfric, su segundo hijo, era tan especial para él que los nervios lo consumían. Aunque frente a su hijo se mostraba estoico. Solo su esposa sabía de sus temores, y era ella quien a solas lo consolaba. Ante los niños solo sonreía, con amor en sus ojos.

Bufó cuando los dos baúles de sus hijos casi caen de los carritos, provocando que dos sendas lechuzas, regalos de sus tíos gemelos, comenzaran a chillar al chocar contra la inmensa multitud que se congregaba en la estación muggle. Cada primero de septiembre, fecha importante para todos los magos en edad escolar, parecía que la gente se hubiera multiplicado por mil, y si a eso se agregaba que se habían tardado más de la cuenta en llegar, y por ende correr para alcanzar el "Expreso Hogwarts," hacían el día de Harry completito. Mientras atravesaban la muchedumbre Harry pensaba que era demasiado cómico ver a Ginny tratar de esquivar el gentío, cuidando que nadie lastimara a ninguno de sus hijos, como una mamá gallina arriando a sus dulces polluelos, bajo su ala. Ella lo miró sonriente y le blanqueó los ojos, sabiendo hacia donde viajaban los pensamientos de Harry.

- Va a estar bien... – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada y casi sin proponérselo, y sin importarle mucho el que dirán, la atrapó en un abrazo que hablaba de miles de sensaciones entre ellos. Le sonrió.

- Lo sé… - dijo tranquilo – es que… Wulfric es tan diferente a James…

- Es como tu a su edad, ¿no?

- Casi… él es más perseverante… igual de introvertido, pero más perseverante… pero, aun así… – trató de convencerse que su segundo hijo iba a estar bien: lo miró discutir con su extrovertido y tan distinto hermano mayor. La voz de Wulfric se quebraba cuando James se burlaba de sus temores.

- Apuesto a que tú lo eras, pero no tenías un padre como el que tiene Wulfy, que lo alienta a cada instante – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno… - sonrió tímidamente –si, en eso tienes razón... – Los chillidos de Lily, su hija menor, los hizo salir de la burbuja tan intima que solían crear cuando estaban apenas un rato solos. – será mejor que salgamos de aquí…

- Lily está muy animada con su viaje a Cartagena, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo – él volvió a abrazarla.

- Ginny… ratita… – dijo riendo – solo hace dos semanas que regresamos, y tardaremos unos meses en volver… Lily es tan entusiasta como tu, ante cualquier evento que se le proponga.

- Ahora lo está más… ¿no?

- Bueno, por fin dejaron que Hugo fuera con nosotros…

- Hermione quiere agrandar la familia…

- No creo que Ron piense igual… - Ella se detuvo ante la pared mágica y se deshizo del abrazo.

- Por qué piensas eso… - Harry sonrió y sin responderle desapareció del anden nueve tres cuartos. Ginny lanzó un soplido de exasperación, y lo siguió – ¡Ey, te hice una pregunta!

- Bueno… dice que ya soporta a Hermione y a mini Hermione… no quiere otra eterna sabelotodo… - rieron. Ginny se abrazó al cuerpo masculino y suspiró extasiada - ya soportan demasiado con Hugo los continuos retos por ser los hombres mas insensibles del planeta…

- Te amo – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. El bajó la cabeza para darle un beso dulce en los labios.

- No has dejado de decírmelo ni un solo día desde que nació James... – Harry recordaba con claridad el instante exacto en que ella dijo exactamente esas palabras. Tampoco fue que le importara que ella las dijera a esas alturas. Habían vivido un idílico embarazo, mitad en el Caribe y casi al final, habían regresado a Inglaterra. Habían compartido cada uno de esos momentos con alegría, decorado el cuarto de su futuro hijo, y dándole día a día una oportunidad a la pareja… A Harry ya no le interesaba demasiado escuchar esas palabras… solo le bastaba estar al lado de su esposa, y vivir inmensamente feliz como hasta ese momento. Nunca podría haber adivinado el instante y el lugar donde ocurrió. La sala de partos era un caos. Harry no podía dejar de admirar a ese pequeño ser que acababa de venir al mundo y que gritaba como poseso. Entre la sorpresa y la ansiedad de abrazar y besar a su hijo, levantó la mirada, y con los ojos aguados encontró la mirada de su mujer, que con la cara sudada de tanto esfuerzo, y los ojos entreabiertos lo miraba detenidamente… cansada por la labor, pero sonriente, brillante como el sol, y feliz… Harry se acercó para darle un beso en su frente, y ella tomándole la mano, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con ojos llorosos, y con la voz agitada del esfuerzo "te amo, Harry"… lo demás lo adivinó, porque en ese instante las piernas le flaquearon y no pudo recordar nada mas hasta que despertó a su lado, con la mirada burlona de Ron, y el resto de la familia. Si, se había desmayado… gran cosa… el gran Harry Potter, ¿y que?

- Y lo seguiré diciendo mientras viva... – las palabras susurradas tan cerca de los labios masculinos, lo volvieron a la realidad del barullo de la estación, y fueron tan sensuales, que Harry tuvo que contener el deseo de abalanzarse sobre su esposa. Aunque no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saborearla un poco. La atrajo de la cintura y le plantó un sugestivo beso que la hizo jadear.

- ¡UGHHHH! – dijo Lily, un tanto asqueada – ¡pueden dejar de babearse! Hay menores aquí, ¿saben? – Harry y Ginny se separaron y sonrieron antes de desviar la mirada a su hija y su sobrino Hugo, que fiel a su padre, estaba simulando unas arcadas.

- Hola Hugo… - dijo Harry- por lo que veo tus padres andan por aquí – el niño, fiel reflejo de su padre, asintió.

- Lily Luna Potter – dijo Ginny tratando de mostrarse seria ante la ocurrencia de su hija menor. – ¿Desde cuando repites las frases de tu hermano James?

- Desde que me doy cuenta que surten el efecto que James logra cuando los ve besuquearse… - dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

- Cuida tu linda boquita princesa… – le dijo Harry acariciándole su roja melena –o tendrás el mismo castigo que obtiene James cuando se atreve a decir cosas como esas… - Lily pareció pensarlo mejor y decidió cambiar de tema.

- Estoy súper hiper enojada… - dijo la niña cruzando los brazos – ¿Por que ellos tienen que ir a la escuela y yo no? – y luego agregó con más énfasis – Yo ya demostré que soy mágica… antes que ellos, y no puedo ir… Papi… – dijo apretándole la mano interrogante – ¿cuando podré ir a Hogbarts?

- Sabes, perfectamente que podrás ir a "Hogwarts" cuando tengas once años Lily… aun eres demasiado pequeña – le respondió Harry sonriendo – además… – la miró a los ojos, que en ese momento tenían la misma mirada de ansiedad de su madre – si tu no estuvieras en casa, yo te extrañaría mucho… - La niña le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. La charla se interrumpió al llegar Ron, Hermione, y una niña demasiado parecida a los Weasley, pero con el cabello del color de su madre.

- Menos mal que ya llegaron… - dijo riendo Hermione – hay personas que no pueden mas de los nervios…

- Mi niña adorada, mi sol, se va de casa, y a ti te parece lo más normal… - dijo Ron bufando – encima se quiere traer toda su biblioteca… - Miró a la niña –Rose, hazme el favor de no traerlos cuando te veamos en Navidad… tu padre no es tan joven como antes…

- Será mejor que vayas y ayudes a subir los baúles… - dijo Hermione – ya pronto el tren va a partir…

- Sigue removiendo la herida Hermione… -Ginny y Hermione rieron. Los dos hombres, se alejaron para acomodar los baúles.

- Tu la tienes fácil… - dijo Ron mientras se esforzaba por subir el pesado baúl de su hija – dos niños… pero mi pequeña… con lo que nos costó tenerla… - se limpió el sudor de la frente, con la mano.

- Para mi es lo mismo… - dijo Harry mirando a Wulfric… - James me dolió como la mierda… Wulf… me está matando… es tan temeroso… - bufó - cuando sea el momento de Lily, definitivamente tendrán que internarme… - sonrió – hasta he pensado que podríamos agrandar la familia – Ron lo miró con la boca abierta y dejó caer la jaula de la lechuza de Rose.

- Tampoco es para tanto…

- No me gusta estar en casa sin la risa de mis hijos… - dijo enderezándose – Quizás esperemos a que Wulf se adapte a la escuela y luego nos vayamos a Cartagena… Y allí veré si…

- No me comentes tus planes eróticos con mi hermana…- rieron. La neblina de la maquina de vapor se disipó un instante y Harry vio a Draco Malfoy, con su familia…- No lo puedo creer. – Ron miró hacia donde estaba la mirada de Harry y sonrió.

- La vida sigue para todos, Harry…

- Si, pero pensé que no iba a volver a verlo en mi vida…

- Bueno, después que renunciara a la empresa de tu socio, volvió al ministerio… allí conoció a la que es su mujer. Y tiene a ese niño… Ojala vaya a Hufflepuff… de lejos se nota que es idiota…

- No seas así- dijo Harry mirando al niño, casi una copia exacta de su padre – en unas de esas, salió a la madre… - Ron lo miró y no aguantando comenzaron a reír. El pitido de la locomotora, les anunció que el tren pronto saldría, así que ambos se acercaron hacia sus respectivas familias.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Así es – Respondió serio – vimos a Draco Malfoy… – Ginny lo miró – con su familia…

- Si… ¿y?

- ¿No te impor…? - Ginny le dio un pisotón – ¡Auch! ¡Ginevra!

- No te atrevas a decir nada… - dijo en voz baja – o vete olvidando de tus planes de agrandar la familia… - Harry la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Como es que…? - Ginny sonrió.

- Conozco cada una de tus miradas Harry Potter - dijo – Y se exactamente cual es la mirada que pones cuando quieres un hijo… la he visto tres veces… - él sonrió. La llegada de los niños terminó la discusión.

- ¡Dime que no es verdad! – dijo James – ¡La enana pecosa nos dijo que se van a la playa…! claro, se sacan de encima los estorbos y se van con la princesa…

- James –dijo Ginny al ver la cara de espanto de su hijo Wulfric… ella y Harry habían decidido ponerle ese nombre en honor a su apreciado director Dumbledore. – si nos vamos será en Navidad, cuando estemos todos juntos nuevamente…

- Tu madre tiene razón James… Todo depende de como te comportes en la escuela… nada de reportes de tus profesores, si quieres pasar navidad en la playa… ¿entendido? – dijo Harry. Su hijo asintió. – Será mejor que nos despidamos, el tren ya se va… -Ron abrazó a su hija y le dio un beso.

- Rose, nada de novios, por ahora… nunca… dedícate a estudiar y recuerda lo que te dije antes de salir de casa…

- ¿Que sea una digna representante de la familia Weasley? - preguntó la niña sonriente.

- Eso también, pero lo otro…

- ¿Que no sea una sangrona como mamá lo era en la escuela?

- Tampoco, dulzura… – respondió Ron - lo otro… - suspiró, al ver la mirada interrogante de su hija - te romperé una pierna si no le ganas en algo al mocoso Malfoy…

- ¡RON! – chilló Hermione, ante la risa de los demás – bonito discurso de despedida…

- No espero que sea bonito, sino efectivo… - respondió orgulloso.

- Pero papi…

- Nada de peros… los Weasley y los potter siempre estarán en contra de los Malfoy…

- No deberías ser tan extremista amigo… - dijo Harry en tono pacifista.

- Díselo al exnovio de tu mujer – le contestó su amigo, burlón.

- Vete a la mierda… - adiós al pacifista…

- ¡Harry, los niños! - lo retó Ginny, tratando de parecer seria, pero fallando.

- Okay… - miró a sus hijos que reían de la escena – ¿tienen dinero suficiente? – ellos asintieron – es hora de que suban al tren… - James se acercó para darle un abrazo – cuida a tu hermano…

- Si papá…

- … Y puede que esta navidad, la escoba que deseas aparezca bajo el árbol… - los ojos castaños de James destellaron en su cara.

- ¡Claro jefe! – y dándole un abrazo a su mamá, subió al tren y se perdió entre los vagones. Harry suspiró. Su hijo Wulf esperaba su turno de despedirse, nervioso. Harry lo notó por la forma en que se estrujaba las manitos. Sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos. Verlo así le partió el alma…

- ¡Adiós Wulfy! – dijo Lily – dile a Hagrid que le mando un beso, y que el butruckle que me regaló para mi cumpleaños… ¡se robó unos galeones de mi alcancía! – concluyó orgullosa.

- Está bien – dijo cabizbajo, mientras aguantaba los abrazos de su hermanita.

- Pórtate bien, Wulfy – dijo Ginny – y no olvides todas las cosas que has aprendido en casa… respeta a tus compañeros y a tus profesores, y por sobre todo…

- … te escribiré mami… lo prometo.

- Cuantas veces quieras… - lo abrazó con fuerzas y le dio un sonoro beso – Voy a extrañarte un montón…

- Yo…- la miró – te quiero… - la abrazó con fuerzas. Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar.

- Te amo hijo… - la voz impaciente de James los separó.

- ¡Vamos Wulfy! ¡Deja de llorar como gallina! – rió- todos los Weasley van en un vagón… ¡y si no te apuras quedarás solo!

- Me tengo que ir… - miró a su padre – Adiós papi…

- Buena suerte hijo – lo abrazó - volveremos a vernos en Navidad…

- ¿Es verdad…? – Harry le puso una mano en el pequeño hombro - James me dijo que en Hogwarts…

- Wulf, no deberías tener en cuenta las historias de tu hermano - dijo arrodillándose para quedar frente a su hijo – Te diré un secreto… Hogwarts es un lugar tan mágico, que cualquier cosa que pueda haberte dicho James, se verá opacada por cada cosa maravillosa que puedas descubrir por ti mismo… no tengas miedo Wulfy, allí pase los mejores años de mi vida… no es tan malo… además están todos tus primos para ayudarte… y Hagrid… - el niño sonrió.

- Gracias papi – lo abrazó – te quiero… voy a extrañarte – Harry miró a su esposa que los observaba. Necesitaba de su mirada para no sucumbir.

- Yo también Wulfy – Ginny le sonrió –Yo también… - la locomotora lanzó una enorme bocanada de vapor y Wulf se subió rápidamente al tren.

- ¡Voy a escribir mucho! – dijo riendo al lado de Rose y saludando con la mano.

- ¡Adiós Wulfy! – dijo saltando Lily – ¡Te guardare tu oso de felpa!

- Si no quedo en Gryffindor… - gritó Wulfric a su padre…

- Seguirás siendo mi hijo, y te querré igual… - dijo Harry mientras el tren se alejaba. Wulfric, sonrió y le tiró un beso a su mamá. Su carita ansiosa, fue lo último que vio Harry antes de que el tren desapareciera en el horizonte. Harry quedó con su brazo en alto, saludándolos. Cuando sintió la mano de su esposa, acariciarle la espalda, recién se dio cuenta que había corrido hasta el final del andén, siguiendo la mirada de su hijo. – cada vez es peor… - dijo suspirando.

- Lo sé – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho - y aun nos queda Lily… - Harry la abrazó y le dio un suave beso en su cabello. Adoraba su aroma floral… adoraba todo lo que su esposa le daba. Sus hijos, su vida… todo.

- Nunca te di las gracias por haberte quedado conmigo…

- No tenía otra opción – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Si la tenías… lo sabes muy bien.

- Bien… - dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la barbilla – no quería otra opción –Harry sonrió mirándola intensamente a los ojos – ¿satisfecho con la respuesta?

- Ahora si… - dijo y suavemente posó los labios en los de su esposa.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos… - rió – ya no soporto las arcadas que hacen Lily, Hugo y, como no podía faltar, Ron…

- ¿Crees que va a estar bien? – Ginny lo miró frunciendo el ceño – Wulfric… estaba tan atemorizado…

- Si lo estaba es por la cantidad de tonterías que le ha contado James… cuando llegue a Hogwarts se olvidará de todos sus temores y disfrutará… no te preocupes mas, Harry.

- Tienes razón…

- ¡Siempre la tengo! – dijo, y ambos rieron. Lily corrió a los brazos de su padre y este la alzó como cuando era su bebé.

- Aun tengo a mi princesa… - le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Vamos a por un helado? – dijo la niña ansiosa.

- Es temprano – dijo Ginny.

- Ginny…

- ¡Mami!

- ¡Está bien! – rieron.

- ¡Invitemos a Hugo!

- Entonces Hugo va a la heladería también. – dijo Ginny, mientras Lily bajaba de los brazos de su padre para buscar a su primo.

- Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi jefe…

- ¡Yo soy tu jefe! – dijo Harry riendo.

- ¡Ron es mi jefe! – dijo ella ofuscada.

- Técnicamente yo soy tu jefe… las tiendas de Quidditch son mías…

- ¡Y mías también! – dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Okay… de todas maneras no creo que tu jefe que haga problemas porque te tomes el día…

- ¿Que tienes que decir de tu jefe? – dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione – Oye Harry, tu pelea con mi mujer que no quiere que Hugo coma helados a esta hora…

- Es solo un helado Hermione…

- ¡Mami! – dijo Hugo

- ¡Está bien! –dijo ella cansada – te pones igual de pesado que tu padre…

- ¡Ey! – dijo Ron – sabes que, gruñona, yo también me prendo con el helado- Los niños saltaron contentos… mientras salían de la plataforma, Harry volvió a mirar hacia las vías. En esos momentos sus hijos Wulf y James, estarían conociendo a más niños…

- Harry… ¿vas a salir de una vez? – le dijo Ginny – pronto tendremos noticias de ellos. No te preocupes por favor… - y le acarició la cara. El cerró los ojos un instante y aprovechando que su hija y los demás ya habían pasado por la pared, la atrajo a sus brazos y le dio un beso brusco, cargado de necesidad. Ginny gimió aun con sus labios pegados a los de su esposo. El separó los labios y aun sin soltarla la miró intensamente…

- Deberías haberla visto más veces... – Ella arqueó las cejas interrogante.

- Que… - un beso corto, la interrumpió.

- A mi mirada… que solo hayamos acertado a tres, no significa que no la haya hecho muchas veces mas… - ella rió. – ¡y que no vayas a verla muchísimas veces mas!

- Te amo… - dijo ella dandole un beso.

- Te amo… - respondió.

- Valió la pena todo, ¿no crees?

- Si, lo creo… cada vez que reímos, junto a ti y mis hijos… - suspiró – lamento los malos momentos… – cerró los ojos a la vez que apoyaba su frente a la de su esposa – y agradezco por cada uno de los momentos buenos que vinieron después… - la miró – ¿alguna vez me perdonaras por ser tan imbécil, Ginny?

- Yo también lo he sido Harry… - ella lo miró a los ojos, así unidos como estaban y le sonrió – Lo bueno de esto, es que cuando uno crece, se equivoca y aprende… y gracias al cielo, hemos aprendido de nuestros errores juntos… no hay nada que perdonar… - lo besó – Estoy donde quiero estar.

- Yo también, Ginny –la besó. Rápidamente se separaron – y será mejor que nos apuremos porque bloquearán la salida.

- Si,- dijo riendo ella – ¡y Ron se enojará porque no podrá tomar su helado! – rieron… al salir a la estación muggle, varios pares de ojos los miraban interrogantes. No les importó. Sin dar explicaciones tomaron de la mano a Lily y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Tenían un helado que tomar y una vida por vivir. Harry miró a su mujer y le apretó la mano con amor. Ella le respondió el apretón con otro breve.

Mientras salían hacia la calle, Ginny reflexionaba por las vueltas de la vida. Quizás al principio este no haya sido un matrimonio tradicional. Quizás al principio no haya habido amor… quizás solo los haya unido el espanto y la venganza… la necesidad y el rencor… pero, a pesar de todo, lo bueno y lo malo, no se arrepentía para nada del resultado: una familia, tres hermosos hijos, y un esposo que se desvivía por ella y por el cual ella de desvivía también… y en medio de todo eso, los dos ingredientes que los amalgamaba: amor… y felicidad. Si, sonrió, mientras cruzaban la calle en ese hermoso día de sol, quizás no siempre su matrimonio fue un lecho de rosas… pero en ese instante, de la mano de su esposo, que sonriente jugaba con su hija, ella podía sentir el cosquilleo en su cuerpo de miles de pétalos a su alrededor. Era feliz ahora… y esperaba que lo fuera hasta el resto de su vida… y eso era lo único que le importaba.

_Ahora si…_

_Finite incantatem_

* * *

Nota de la autora: y bien colorin colorado… esta historia ha terminado. Quizás no sea políticamente correcto, pero me encantaría tener una apreciación final de cada uno de los que leen, o leyeron… a los que comenzaron escépticos y los que estuvieron desde la primera hora, solo me queda decirles GRACIAS TOTALES! Nunca pensé que una historia salida de una mente trastornada como la mía, haya tenido tanta repercusión… para bien o para mal, y solo me queda agradecérselo a ustedes, los lectores de que esto suceda…

Ahora, me tomaré un tiempito para pensar como comenzar un nuevo fic… tengo varias historias, solo tengo que ver cual tendrá prioridad… veremos.

Pásense por amortentia (punto) org, que están haciendo un concurso genial sobre fanfics… yo voy a participar!

Hasta la próxima aventura….

¡Espero todos y cada uno de sus comentarios! Y por si quieren saber mas de mi, o dejarme un mensaje o mandarme fruta (bueno eso no tanto), pásense por el facebook o el twitter (este ultimo con el mismo nickname!)

Saludos y nos estamos encontrando muy pronto!

Silvia


End file.
